La vida de Leo
by Optimus1986
Summary: En este AU de Loud House. Lincoln tiene un hermano mayor diferente llamado Leo Loud. Vive sus aventuras, pero con la compañia de este personaje.
1. Introduccion

Introducción

Mi nombre es Leo Loud, tengo 19 años y soy el hermano mayor de la familia más ruidosa de toda la cuidad. Soy moreno y tengo una personalidad muy amable, protector e inteligente. Pero cuando me pongo furioso de verdad, provoco miedo a toda la familia; hasta incluso a Lola.

Visto una playera Blanca, Chaleco rojo oscuro, Pantalón verde y Tennis cafes. Además tengo el cabello corto y negro.

Si no fuera por mí, jamás mis 10 hermanas y mi unico hermano tuvieran sus personalidades que tienen ahora.

A mi gusta mucho la tecnología, tejer ropa, tocar y escuchar música, hacer bromas, los videojuegos, los deportes, repelar y construir cosas. También se cocinar y escribir por parte de mamá y papá.

Lo que más odio en el mundo: Son los bulliyins, los egoístas, las personas malas y que mi familia se peleen o sean egoístas entre sí.

Y se preguntan de por qué soy moreno y puedo hacer todas estas cosas, es un secreto que solo mamá y papá saben. Y jamás se los contare a mis hermanos.

Pero aun así, los quiero con todo mi corazón.

Y olvide decirles que tengo un movimiento de lucha único de mí.


	2. Dejado olvidado en la oscuridad

N / A: todos los pesajes pertenecen a su creador ya Nickelodeon. Expcto a Leo.

Esta historia comienza con una promoción de televisión

**Hunter Spector** : ¿Crees en los fantasmas? Sígueme, Soy Hunter Spector, cazador de espectros, líder de la academia de excelentes cazadores de fantasmas, o ¡ARGGH! Cuando descienda en el lugar más tenebroso de cualquier casa, ¡el sótano! ¡Domingo a las 08:00 de la noche! ¡No te pierdas ni te quedes olvidado en la oscuridad! ¡ARGGH!

**Lincoln** : [Marca el calendario] ¡Al fin llegó! ¡El final de la temporada en vivo del mejor, programa, del mundo! (A los espectadores) Ya lo sé, ustedes podrían estar diciendo "Lincoln, con 10 hermanas y un hermano, no hay forma en que puedas ver tu programa favorito", y ... tendrían razón. Todos los domingos a las 8 es lo mismo.

No miente. Todos los domingos por la noche a las 8, todas las hermanas se pelanran por el control remoto, pero Leo siempre se arregla para tenerlo primero. Haciendo que siempre pierda su programa a Lincoln.

**Lincoln** : Pero esta noche tengo un plan. Cadete Lincoln llamando a un cadete Clyde, ¿me escucha? (Hablándole desde un walkie talkie)

**Clyde** : Aquí cadete Clyde, ¡te escucho fuerte y claro! ¡Estoy muy emocionado! Al fin podremos ver ARGGH juntos. ¿Por qué no me refiero a usted en su casa y yo en la mía, no?

**Lincoln** : ¿Por qué tan importante? A Clyde le gusta mucho mi hermana Lori, es incómodo.

Tampoco no miente de eso.

**Clyde** : [Mirando una foto Lori] Hubba hubba.

**Lincoln** : ¿Clyde? ¿Clyde? Me escuchas

**Clyde** : No ... Ya saliste, Lincoln, ya casi son las 8.

**Lincoln** : Es la hora de poner en acción la operación la distraer y las hermanas para poder llegar a la televisión primero y ver la final de la temporada en vivo de ARGGH, y pensar en un nombre más corto para esta operación!

Primero se tuvo de encargar de Lola y Lana que estaban saliendo de su habitación

**Lola y Lana**: ¡Caricaturas! ¡Caricaturas! ¡Caricaturas! ¡Caricaturas!

**Lincoln**; ¿Alguien dijo... fiesta de té? (Destapa una bandeja con un juego de té)

**Lola**: ¡Eeee! ¡Gracias, Lincoln! [Agarra el juego y regresa a la habitación]

**Lana**: Oye, no quiero ser parte de una fiesta de té de niñas, voy a ver televisión.

**Lincoln**: ¿Ni siquiera si estos chicos están invitados? [Saca a dos ranas detrás de él]

**Lana**: ¡Eeee! ¡Gracias, Lincoln! (Volviendo a la habitación igual)

Luego se encargó de Luan.

**Lincoln**: ¡Hola, Luan!

**Luan**: Me dirigía hacia abajo a ver televisión.

**Lincoln**: Tal vez quieras traer tu video-cámara. Las gemelas están peleando de nuevo. (Viéndolos pelear)

**Lola**: ¡Sólo invitados importantes!

**Luan**: ¡Ay, esto va a hacerse viral! Gracias, Linc.

Lisa y Lily salaren de su habitación.

**Lincoln**: ¡Oye, Lisa! Te ahorré un viaje abajo y traje lo que necesitas. (Carga a Lily)

**Lisa**: ¿Lactosa, proteína, triticum, cristales de clorudo de sodio, sacarosa, y ovum calus calus?

**Lincoln**: Uh... ¿o sea leche, harina, sal, azúcar y huevos? (Le muestra estos objetos)

**Lisa**: Tú dices "tomate" y yo digo "solanum lycopersicum". [Toma las cosas] Gracias (Entra de nuevo a la habitación)

Después apareció la Loud deportista.

**Lynn**: ¡Sí! ¡Dos minutos para el juego! ¡Wuh!

**Lincoln**: Oye Lynn, mira esto. (Saca un balón de fútbol americano que flota) Lo llené con helio para los jugadores extremos que se exigen más.

**Lynn**: ¡Yo me exijo más!

Lincoln ve a Leni está saliendo de su habitación.

**Lincoln**: Uh... ¡pase largo! (lanza el balón a la habitación de Lucy y Lynn) No puede ser, ¡Leni!

**Leni**: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Tengo una araña encima!? (Frotando su cabeza) ¡Quítala, quítala, quítala, quítala!

**Lincoln**: Peor. Tienes un grano en la punta de la nariz.

**Leni**: ¡Soy un monstruo horrendo! (Se retira)

Luna sale de una puerta.

**Luna**: ¡Hola hermano! Televisor va a rockear esta nocheeeee, ¡síiiii!

**Lincoln**: O... [Sacando una linterna de diversas luces] podrías tener tu propio espectáculo de rock en tu habitación.

**Luna:** Es excelente. ¡Gracias, Linc! (Toma la linterna y vuelve a su habitación)

Por último la hermana mayor de la familia, o eso creía.

**Lori**: ¿Alguien ha visto mi teléfono? Quiero tuitear en vivo en mi programa.

**Lincoln**: ¡Oye, Lori! Lori, encontré tu teléfono.

**Lori**: ¡Dame eso! [Quitándole el teléfono de sus manos] ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no toques mis cosas?

**Lincoln**: Tres, dos, uno...

**Lori**: (En llamada) ¿Hola? Oh, ah, hola Bobby (ríe) no te pedí que me llamaras pero me alegro que lo hicieras. (A Lincoln) Gracias por nada, tonto. [Cierra la puerta de su habitación]

Luego de un largo trabajo, Lincoln vio que Lily se durmió y lo dejo en una cesta de ropa besándole en la frente.

**Lincoln**: Y con esos son 11.

Se desliza por la escalera y se dirige al sofá

**Lincoln**: Como dije, tal vez no sea el más rápido y tal vez no sea el más fuerte, pero quitar a todas mis hermanas del camino merece tener un plan.

**Lucy y Leo**: Te olvidaste de nosotros. (Asustando a Lincoln que cae al suelo)

**Lincoln**: ¡Lucy, siempre me olvido de Lucy! Y ¡¿Leo?!

**Lucy**: La historia de mi vida

**Leo**: Sorprendido.

**Lincoln**: ¿Que estás haciendo ustedes 2 aquí?

**Lucy**: Es el estreno de mi programa favorito Vampiros de la Melancolía.

**Leo**: Yo estoy aquí para acompañarlo, y porque mi programa favorito del chavito del 8 no pasa hoy.

**Lincoln**: Hoy es el episodio de ¡ARGGH! del que todos hablaran mañana en la escuela. Por favor déjame verlo, por favor, con una cereza roja y una negra encima.

**Leo**: No.

**Lucy**: Lo siento Lincoln pero ya conoces la regla. Nosotros llegamos aquí... (En cámara lenta) PRIMERO.

**Lincoln**: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Mira el control remoto y lo lame) ¡Ja!

**Leo**: Guacala. (Asqueado)

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué?

**Lucy**: Ese es el otro control el que Lily arrojó al retrete. (Mostrando el control correcto)

Lincoln se frota la lengua y escupe los gérmenes.

**Lucy**: Lo siento Lincoln, no me perderé a mis vampiros. Edwin es tan frio, atormentado y misterioso, "suspiro". Si tan solo no fuera de otro siglo.

**Leo**: Si, hermanito. Siento que no puedas ver tu programa.

**Lincoln**: ¡Otro siglo! (Con una idea) Está bien Lucy, tú ve tu programa en el gran televisor a color. Yo iré a ver el mío en el viejo televisor en blanco y negro de papá.

**Lucy**: Blanco y negro son mis colores favoritos.

**Lincoln**: Si, así ver mi programa será más... ¡tenebroso!

**Lucy**: Lo tenebroso también es mi color favorito.

**Leo**: Lucy, desde cuando tenebroso es un color.

**Lincoln**: Bueno, goza de tus vampiros. (Retirándose)

**Lucy**: ¡Espera! Usaré el viejo televisor.

**Leo**: ¡Oh por los chanfles Lucy! Cómo pudiste caer tan fácil.

**Lucy**: ¿Qué?

Momentos después en la habitación de Lucy y Lynn. Lucy se encontraba sentado de su cama y Leo a su lado

**Lincoln**: (Cargando el televisor) ¡¿Cómo pueden dos colores ser tan pesados?! [Deja el televisor sobre la cama]. Aquí lo tienes, ahora a conectarlo... (Ve que el enchufe del televisor está en mal estado) Así podrás estar contenta, o triste, o la emoción que sea que quieras, y yo no seré dejado olvidado en la oscuridad.

**Leo**: Más vale que no causes un… (Lincoln conecta la tele)

Afuera de la casa ve cómo se les va luz y se quedan en la oscuridad.

**Leo**: Apagón.

**Lincoln**: Rayos.

Lola y Lana asustadas se abrazan en el pasillo de la casa, las demás hermanas se reúnen igual a excepción de Lucy, Lincoln, Leo y Leni

**Lori**: ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Todo el mundo tranquilo!

Leni llega con sus hermanas

**Leni**: ¡Chicas, no puedo ver nada! ¡Creo que me quede ciega!

**Lori**: No, no te quedaste ciega. ¿Qué rayos pasó?

Lincoln y Leo aparecen.

**Lincoln**: Estaba conectando el viejo televisor para Lucy y debió hacer que las luces se apagaran.

**Lori**: Por supuesto fue tu culpa Lincoln.

**Leo**: Opino lo mismo Lori.

El resto de las hermanas discuten con él por causar el apagón

**Luan**: ¡Oigan! Yo sé porque se fueron las luces, porque se aburrieron. Ja ja, ¿Entienden? ¿Entienden?

Todas suspiran irritadas. Excepción de Leo que se estaba riendo.

**Leo**: Buena esa Luan.

**Lisa**: Fue tan bueno que merece una galleta. (Le da una galleta)

**Luan**: Ay, gracias. [Toma la galleta de Lisa y se la come] Como sea, oigan ¿Que le dijo una bombilla a...? (Comenzando a brillar su cuerpo)

**Lincoln**: ¡Estas brillando!

**Luan**: Ay, ¿Ya se los había dicho?

**Luna**: No chica, tú estás brillando.

**Luan**: ¡Ay, guau!

**Lori**: ¡Todos aléjense de Luan!

Alegándose de Luan, excepción de Lisa y Leo.

**Lori**: Lisa, mamá y papá dijeron que no podías usar a tus hermanos para experimentar nunca más.

**Leni**: ¡Sí! No después de lo que me hiciste.

**Leo**: Ni me lo recuerdes.

Flashback

**Leni**: ¡Siento la cara extraña! (Con la cabeza inflada llena de lunares rosados)

**Leo**: ¡Lisa! ¡¿Acaso te volviste loca?! (Viéndolo todo)

Fin del flashback

**Lisa**: Clásico.

**Leo**: Pues lo que veo, infundiste la bioluminiscencia de la medusa Arquorea Victoria a una galleta. Pero que interesante.

**Lisa**: Así es hermano mayor, la llamo Brilloreos. Además, ahora podemos ver.

**Lori**: Muy bien, todos acérquense a Luan. (Todos se acercan a Luan)

**Luan**: Siempre supe que era la luz de su vida, ja ja ja.

**Todas**: (Suspiran irritadas otra vez)

**Lincoln**: Y... bueno, ¿Qué tal si reestablecemos la corriente?

**Lori**: Oigan, si mamá y papá no están yo estoy a cargo.

**Leo**: ¡Oye! (A Lori) Recuerda que yo soy el hermano mayor.

**Lori**: Si, pero tu turno a cabo ayer. Pero Primero, tenemos que hacer un conteo para ver si estamos todos.

**Lincoln**: (Hace un conteo rápido) Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once y yo. Es todo, sip, estamos todos. Todos aquí bien contados.

**Lucy**: Te olvidaste de mí. (Asustándolo)

**Lincoln**: ¿Puedo ir a revisar el interruptor del circuito antes de que Lucy me ocasione un infarto?

**Lori**: De nuevo, estoy a cargo. Yo lo hare. ¿Dónde está esa cosa del circuito?

**Lincoln**: En el sótano.

**Leo**: El lugar más tenebroso de la casa. (Con una voz tenebrosa)

Todos van en donde está el circuito de la casa: ¡El sótano!

**Lori**: (Asustada) ¿Porque yo tengo que hacer esto?

**Todos**: ¡Porque tú estás a cargo!

**Leo**: Y ni si quieras pienses que vaya yo. Porque mi turno termino ayer recuerda.

**Lori**: Muy bien, muy bien. Vamos Luan, alumbra el camino.

**Luan**: ¡Es la idea más brillante que has tenido hoy! Ja ja. (Apagándose)

**Luan**: ¡Creí que seguiría así esta noche, pero creo que me estoy apagando! Ja ja ja.

**Todas**: (Suspiran de nuevo)

**Leo**: ja, ja, ja. Otra buena Luan.

**Lori**: Lisa, dale otra de esas galletas. No lo diremos.

**Lisa**: Negativo, esa era la única. Un prototipo.

**Lori**: (Irritada) Excelente.

Luego ella se asusta por un ruido que vino del sótano

**Lori**: ¡Hay algo en el sótano! No voy a bajar ahí.

**Lynn**: Oh jo jo, ¿Te asusta la oscuridad?

**Lori**: No me asusta. Tú eres la que se asusta.

**Lynn**: Yo no le temo a nada.

**Lucy**: ¡Buu!

**Lynn**: ¡Aaaahh!

Todas comienzan a discutir y Lola y Lana estaban asustadas, haciendo que Leo saque una galleta para comerlo y bajando al sótano.

**Lincoln**: Leo, ¿a dónde vas?

**Leo**: Voy a encárgame del circuito. Tú detén la discusión de ellas.

Las chicas continúan discutiendo, Lana y Lola lloran asustadas

**Lincoln**: ¡Chicas! Se me está agotando el tiempo. Es muy importante que yo... yo... yo... (Suspira) arregle esto. ¡GUARDEN SILENCIO! (Callándolas)

**Lincoln**: [Extiende sus brazos] Vengan las dos, tranquilas. (Lana y Lola lo abrazan). No hay nada que temer. Su hermano mayor las protegerá. De hecho, ¡Yo las protegeré a todas ustedes! ¡Porque soy el Cadete Lincoln! Estudiante altamente entrenado de la Academia de Excelentes Cazadores de Fantasmas, o... ARGGH! [Se pone sus gafas de visión nocturnas y le habla a Clyde desde su wookie tookie] Cadete Clyde, aquí el cadete Lincoln, olvida el plan, voy a necesitar refuerzos.

Clyde entra a la casa de la nada con sus gafas de visión nocturna

**Clyde**: Cadete Clyde reportándose para el deber. (Ve a Lori) ¿Lo-Lo-Lo-Lori? (Imitando a un robot) ¡Alerta roja, alerta roja, no se computa, circuito sobrecargado, debo abortar misión! (Abandona la casa)

**Lincoln**: Le dije que es incómodo. (A Ustedes)

Él se dispone a entrar

**Lincoln**: Ahora, voy a descender al lugar más tenebroso de la casa. ¡El Sótano! Pero no teman, con mis gafas de visión nocturna marca ARGGH!, ¡puedo ver en la oscuridad! (se coloca las gafas y da un paso, caer por las escaleras)

**Lori**: ¡Lincoln, ¿Estás bien?!

**Lincoln**: La mala noticia es que mis gafas solo son de juguete y no veo en la oscuridad. La buena es que protegieron mi cara del suelo duro del sótano.

**Luan**: Oigan, creo que mi videocámara tiene visión nocturna.

**Lincoln**: (Sale corriendo del sótano) ¡Genial! [Toma la videocámara] ¡Es como las cámaras que usan en ARGGH! Voy a bajar.

**Lori**: ¡Espera! ¿No vas a dejarnos aquí solas o sí? ¡Quiero decir, no podríamos dejarte bajar allá solo! Todos debemos bajar juntos, como grupo. (Lori sonríe forzadamente).

**Lincoln**: Muy bien, yo las guiare.

En el sótano

**Lincoln**: Procuren quedarse cerca, no sabemos que podría estar acechando aquí en la oscuridad.

**Luan**: No hay nada gracioso en esta situación, aunque a mí me gusta el humor negro.

**Leni**: ¿Alguien me está tocando la mano?

**Lynn**: Eres tú misma.

**Lori**: Odio los sótanos.

Oyen un ruido similar a un rugido fantasmal

**Lori**: (Grita) ¿Que fue ese rugido?

**Lincoln**: No se asusten, solo es la tubería.

Se oyen unos rasguños

**Leni**: ¿Que son esos rasguños?

**Lincoln**: No se preocupen, solo es Cliff el gato.

**Cliff**: ¡Maui!

**Lynn**: ¿Que es ese olor? (Tapándose la nariz)

**Lincoln**: Solo es Lily con el pañal lleno. (Con Luna cargándola)

**Lily**: (Se ríe) ¡Popó!

**Lincoln**: ¿Lo ven chicas? Les dije que no hay nada que temer.

Pero luego escucharon algo tenebroso que tenía ojos rojos y llamaba a Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: ¡Es el fantasma y sabe mi nombre! (Todas las hermanas entran en pánico, excepto Lucy)

**Lincoln**: ¡Yo las salvare hermanas! ¡Yiaaaaaaaaa! ¡Toma esto espíritu malvado!

Vuelve la luz resultando ser un cesto de ropa sucia con su wookie tookie

**Leo**: (En el panel de la luz) ¿Lincoln? ¿Qué estás haciendo jugando con la ropa sucia?

**Lori**: ¿Leo? Desde cuando estás aquí.

**Lisa**: ¿Y por qué tienes los ojos amarillos y brillantes?

**Leo**: No eres el único que tiene unos trucos bajo de la manga Lisa. [Comiendo una galleta, volviendo sus ojos normales]

**Lincoln**: (Sale del cesto) ¡Ops! Me olvide que estabas aquí.

**Clyde**: (Desde el walkie talkie) Lincoln, Lincoln ¿Me escuchas?

**Lincoln**: ¿Clyde?

**Clyde**: Solo llamo para decir que lo siento por no ser un buen cadete ARGGH!, ¿Y tu hermana está lista para salir con alguien más joven?

**Leo**: Hasta cuando conseguirás una novia de verdad que no sea mi hermana, Clyde

**Clyde**: ¿No me dijiste que tu hermano Leo estaba allí? (Asustado) ¡Alerta roja, alerta roja, sobrecarga, SOBRECARGA!

**Lincoln**: (Al espectador) Así, olvide decirles que a Clyde le tiene miedo a Leo por ser sobreprotector a Lori.

**Leo**: ¿Y cuándo se le quitara lo enamorado a Clyde a ella?

**Leni**: Oigan, aun no puedo ver. (Con los ojos cerrados)

**Lisa**: Abre... los ojos.

**Leni**: [Abriéndolos] ¡Es un milagro!

**Lori**: El primero que llegue al televisor manda en el sofá.

**Lincoln**: ¡Aun puedo llegar primero!

Sale del cesto corriendo, pasa por delante de Leo, Lori, Leni y Lisa, sobrepasa a Lynn, Luna y Lily, salta sobre Lana y Lola, y aterriza en el sillón, con el control remoto saltando hacia su mano. Enciende la tele donde aparece el logo de ARGGH!, arriba de las palabras "El Fin").

**Hunter** **Spector**: ¡Guau, ese fue por mucho el mejor episodio de ARGGH! que he visto. Odiaría que se lo hubieran perdido.

**Lincoln**: ¡Nooooooooooooooo!

**Lincoln**: No puedo creer que no vi mi programa (Solloza)

**Lori**: Siento que no vieras tu programa. (Dándole palomitas)

Las demás se acercan al sofá.

**Luan** : Pero lo viviste. [Conecta la videocámara al televisor] Mira esto.

Se ve en el televisor el momento en el que Lincoln se topa con el supuesto "fantasma" que sabe su nombre y todos entran en pánico

**Lori** : ja ja, que tonto.

Las hermanas observan el televisor y se ríen

**Lincoln** : (Al público): ¿Saben? Esta vez no veo mi programa, pero a veces se trata de ser el primero, a veces se trata de estar juntos, todos nosotros.

**Lucy** : Se olvidaron de mí. (Asustándolos)

**Leo** : ¿Me preguntaba en dónde estabas Lucy?


	3. Recibe el mensaje

Todo comienza con Lincoln jugando con sus lentes de realidad virtual.

**Lincoln**: ¡Eso es, zombie! Siente mi ataque, cretino. ¡Hoo! (Está en toda la casa bailando mientras destruye zombies consiguiendo puntos en su juego)

Sin darse cuenta, entra en la habitación de alguien.

**Lori**: ¡Lincoln!

**Lincoln**: (Quitándose los lentes) ¡AHHHHH!

**Lori**: Sólo hay una regla en esta casa. ¡No te metas en mi habitación! Si te encuentro aquí con nuevo, literalmente te convertiré en un pretzel humano! (al teléfono) No, a ti no Bobby (Pequeña risilla) Un segundo, ¿sí? (Expulsa a Lincoln de su habitación)

**Leo**: Sabes Lincoln, yo me encargare que Lori no te convierta en un pretzel humano. Pero aun así tienes que respétala.

**Lincoln**: De acuerdo Leo. (Yéndose al baño)

**Lincoln**: ¡Oh sí! [Dejando sus lentes] Los Zombies no tienen que ver esto, (Tocan la puerta) ¡Ocupado! (Vuelven a tocar la puerta) Agh, no puedo creer esto (Deja de hacer lo que está haciendo para abrir la puerta)

**Lori**: Bobby, no adivinarás lo que Whitney me dijo hoy. (En el teléfono)

**Lincoln** : ¿Qué no respetas la privacidad de un hombre?

**Lori**: [Entrando al baño] Jaja, no tonto, para nada (cierra la puerta del baño expulsándolo) ella estaba toda ...

En su habitación.

**Lincoln**: Oh no, ¡mis lentes de juego! (Corre hacia el baño)

**Lana**: (Deteniéndolo) ¡Sin correr en el pasillo!

**Lincoln**: ¿Uh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

**Lola** : Lana, ¿este gusano te está molestando?

**Lana**: Somos las nuevas monitoras en la escuela, así como las prácticas en casa. (Lola le pega una multa a Lincoln con una goma de mascar)

**Lola**: Si te vemos corriendo de nuevo, ¡serás castigado! Ya encerramos a Luan por decir chistes malos. (Mostrando una encerrada de luan)

**Luan**: Oigan, ¿ya sabes el ladrón que robó un calendario? Consiguió doce meses, ¡jajaja! ¿Entienden?

**Lola**: ¡Son 5 minutos más, saco de basura!

**Lincoln**: Bueno, bueno. Respetaré el límite de velocidad, lo juro.

**Lana: **Lo juras. (Entran a su habitación las 2)

Lincoln se dirige rápidamente al baño, y observa que sus lentes han sido destruidos

**Lincoln**: Alguien pisoteó mis lentes. ¡NOOOOO!

Se escucha un sonido de auto. Es camionzilla. Lincoln se dirige rápidamente hacia abajo, pero ve cómo Camionzilla se aleja con Lori dentro.

**Lincoln**: Lori, ¡eres horrible!

De vuelta en su habitación, pero con esta vez esta vez contándole todo.

**Lincoln**: Un minuto me deslizo con los no muertos, y al siguiente... ¡Todo es culpa de Lori!

**Clyde**: [Sosteniendo las gafas] ¡No puede creerlo!

**Lincoln**: ¡Lo sé! Ni siquiera dijo que lo sentía.

**Clyde**: No. No pude creer que esto fuera tocado por sus hermosos piecitos.

**Lincoln**: ¡Ya basta de eso Clyde! ¡Lori es un monstruo! Solo le importa hablar con su teléfono. Pues yo voy a hacer una llamada que nunca olvidará.

**Clyde**: ¿Qué le dirás?

Lincoln va hacia su cajón, sacando un papel y se muestra en un Clyde.

**Clyde**: ¿Por qué "Espacio" es la peor hermana del mundo?

**Lincoln**: Sabia que esto seria util algun dia. Solo con que hermana lo usaría.

**Clyde**: ¿Y qué hay con Leo?

**Lincoln**: Estas loco Clyde, si se lo hago le rompere el corazon y a la de mi vida una pesadilla. [Abriendo un plumón] Pero tú, Lori Loud, ha hecho la decisión muy sencilla.

Toma de su teléfono para marcar el teléfono de Lori, pero suena que está en su habitación.

**Lincoln**: Agh. Debe estar cargando su teléfono. No importa lo que se deja en un correo de voz.

**Correo de voz**: Hola, soy Lori. Ya sabes que hacer. (Bip)

**Lincoln**: Hola Lori, Soy tu querido hermano Lincoln. Hay algo que siempre quise decirte. Tú eres ...

Luna apareció tocando su guitarra censurada lo que decía Lincoln, y Clyde se quedó impactado por las palabras.

**Lincoln**: ¡Y por eso eres la peor hermana del mundo! [Colgando] ¿Qué opinas Clyde?

Clyde se desmaya. Entonces Lori entro a la habitación.

**Lori**: Hola hermano, Solo quiero discúlpame por pisar tu horrible juguete. Así que salí a comprar uno nuevo.

**Lincoln**: ¡¿Qué historia que cosa?! (Recibiendo sus nuevos lentes)

**Lori**: Además, me impresionas que no te enfadaras por esto. Eres muy maduro.

**Lincoln**: (Con una sonrisa forzada) Si, eso soy yo. El señor maduro.

Luego...

**Lincoln**: Clyde, ¿Qué hecho? Le llamo a Lori una- (Sonido de guitarra) -cuando ella es una- (Sonido de arpa) -¿Qué voy hacer ahora? ¡Tienes razón! Es claro que Lori no ha escuchado el mensaje de voz, o yo ya sería un pretzel humano. ¡Tenemos que borrar ese mensaje!

Clyde se levanta, pero se cae de nuevo.

**Lincoln**: Buena charla.

Lincoln y Clyde salieron por la puerta. Lola y Lana seguían un rastro de popo, Leo llevaba unas hojas de papel y Lori puso seguridad a la habitación.

**Lincoln**: ¡Perfecto! Lori no lleva su celular, lo que significa que se sigue cargado. Nuestra misión es entrar en su habitación y borrar el mensaje antes que ella vuelva.

**Clyde**: Pero su habitación esta fuera de los límites.

**Lincoln** : Lo sé. Y por eso necesito que tú la vigiles.

**Clyde**: Es sencillo. Siempre la estoy vigilando.

**Lincoln**: ¡Entonces adelante! Solo ten cuidado con Leo.

Venta de Clyde primero de la habitación para llegar a un lugar seguro.

**Clyde**: En posición. (Con su walkie talkie)

**Lincoln**: entendido

**Lana**: Reconozco popo cuando lo veo, y definitivamente esto es popo.

**Lincoln** : ¡Rayos! Hay popo. No puedo pasar directamente, así que tendré que rodear un poco. [Poniendo un gorro de nieve negro]

Él es la rueda del suelo provocando ruido, atrayendo a Lola y Lana. Se esconde en la parte superior de la puerta y arroja una migaja, haciendo que saliera Geo el hámster.

**Lana**: ¡Oye bola de pelos! No corras (Perseguida por las 2)

Lo que aprovecha para bajar, pero sube otra vez.

**Lola y Lana**: ¡Oye! que te dijimos: Regresa aquí.

Después de los conductos de ventilación.

**Lincoln**: Ya entre. (Con walkie talkie)

**Clyde**: bien. Avanza a 2 clips al norte, gira a la izquierda y estarás justo sobre el objetivo.

Lincoln se dirige hacia allí.

**Lincoln**: Tengo el paquete en la mira.

Todavía entra en la habitación de Lori y encuentra su teléfono cargándose todavía. Pero Lori venia y tuvo que actuar con rapidez. Fue entonces que Clyde se encargó de acercarse a la escalera. Se pinta un bigote y se Quita su camisa, revelando un traje blanco.

**Clyde**: Hola hermosa, ¿usas esta escalera a menudo? (Sonando Coqueto)

**Lori**: (Ríe) Lo hare ahora. Encanto [Cargándolo]

**Leo**: ¡Ni en tus fantasías Clyde! [Agarrándolo y alejandolo de lori]

**Clyde**: ¡Rayos!

Luego Lincoln tomo el teléfono, y de inmediato borra el mensaje. El plan salió perfecto, o al menos eso se creería. por que todo era perspectiva.

**Lincoln** . ¡Y así es como lo haremos!

**Clyde** ¡Me encanta! En especial en la parte que hablo con Lori. [Echándose el perfume] Pero lo que no me gusto es que Loe me lo haya arruinado.

**Lincoln**: (tosiendo) ¿Eso es perfume?

**Clyde**: Si, es de mi abuela.

**Lincoln**: es un mapa de las ventilas. [Dándole el mapa a Clyde]

**Clyde**: ¿Están son machas de comida?

**Lincoln**: Comí sándwiches de tomate, mientras que hacia el plano. (Viendo cómo se hable la habitación) Silencio, Lori viene.

Lori sale de la habitacion y le pone seguro yendose.

**Lincoln**: ¡Muy bien! Hagámoslo.

**Clyde**: [Se pone en poción] Estoy en poción. (Aturdiendo a Lincoln)

**Lincoln**: Entendido. (Saliendo del cuarto, luego ve a Lola escribiendo una orden a Lily)

**Lola**: No puedo dejarte pasar sin ninguna orden.

**Lily**: (Ríe)

Lincoln continúa escabulléndose hacia la habitación de Lori, pero Cliff se le sube encima y ahuyenta. Lo que le provoca ganas de estornudar, dice algo que pensé que era un pañuelo.

**Lola**: la próxima vez recuerda, ¡que es una zona de pañal obligatorio!

Adarce cuenta lo que hizo Lincoln de usar el pañal de Lily. Vomita atrayendo la atención de Lola y Lana. Pero Lily gatea hacia otra parte.

**Lana**: ¡Esta gateando hacia haya! (Lo que aprovecha Lincoln para entrar a los conductos)

**Lincoln**: Clyde, ya entre.

**Lucy**: Hola Lincoln. (Asustándolo)

**Lincoln**: ¿Lucy que estás haciendo aquí?

**Lucy**: Vengo aquí a pensar. Derecho escribe un nuevo poema titulado "Ventilar" [Leyendo] Dentro del muro. Todo es como muro. Si quedo atrapada. Escuchen mi llamada.

**Lincoln**: Claro. Clyde guíame a la habitación. (Alegándose)

**Clyde**: 3 clips y una la derecha. O son 3 a la derecha y luego un clip.

**Lincoln**: No importa. Creo que ya has llegado. (Cae de atreves de la escotilla hacia el baño, pero Lucy lo atrapa)

**Lucy**: Hola, Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: Phew. Gracias Lucy.

**Leo**: (Lavándose las manos) ¿Lincoln? ¿Qué está haciendo allí colgando?

**Lincoln**: Nada, solo estaba jugando a las espías.

**Leo**: Pues, puedes tener más cuidado la próxima vez.

**Clyde**: [Hablando desde el walie talkie] ¡Lincoln! ¿Todo está bien?

**Lincoln**: Me lo puedes pasar.

**Leo**: Con gusto. [Sacándolo del inodoro y sacudiendo] Aquí tienes hermanito.

**Lincoln**: (Recibiéndolo) Gracias. Si Clyde. Todo está perfecto.

Más tarde, Lincoln llegó a la habitación de Lori.

**Lincoln**: Tengo el paquete en la mira.

**Clyde**: ¿Paquete? ¿Qué hay del teléfono de Lori?

Entra a la habitación con una cuerda roja; Sin embargo, parece que se está rompiendo.

**Lincoln**: Clyde, ¿qué clase de cuerda es esta?

**Clyde**: Soga de regaliz de cereza.

La cuerda se rompe haciendo que cayera Lincoln y llamando a la atención de Lori, que luego sube las escaleras.

**Clyde**: ¡Lincoln! ¡Lori ya viene! No te preocupes, lo acorare.

Se dibuja un bigote falso y se quita la camisa, luego se acerca a Lori, y se quedó atónito a verla.

**Lori**: ¿Qué? (Luego ve como le sangra la nariz) Ah. Que asco. [Yendo hacia su habitación]

**Leo**: [Acercándose] Bueno Clyde, ya sabes que voy a hacer por tratar de coquetear a mi hermana.

Leo lo saco de la casa, dejándolo en el pórtico.

De vuelta en la habitación de Lori, Lincoln estaba a punto de borrar el mensaje cuando oye que Lori entro. Se esconde debajo de la cama. Lori se quita sus zapatos golpeando un Lincoln que no traba de hacer ruido. Lori entonces revisa debajo de su cama.

**Lori**: Así como están todos mis zapatos.

Lincoln se escondió en otra parte, después de agarrar el teléfono, Walt el canario le mordió el dedo, se hizo el aguantar el dolor y el teléfono se terminó de cargar.

**Lori**: ¡Al fin! [Toma su teléfono] ¡Ohh! ¡Nuevo mensajes! ¡Soy tan amado! (Saliendo del cuarto)

**Lincoln**: ¡Misión comprometida! El paquete se ha movido, ¿Clyde?

Clyde se refiere a unos pañuelos en la nariz. Mientras Lori oye los mensajes de tu novio en el pasillo.

**Mensaje 1**: Hola nena, soy Bobby, ¿Crees siempre estaremos juntos?

**Lori**: ¡Aww! Muy a guardar ese. [Bajando las escaleras]

**Mensaje ** **2**: Hola nena, Bobby de nuevo. Nuestro nombre de pareja debe ser Bori o Lobby.

**Lori**: ¡Guardar!

Lincoln se encuentra rápido para que no escuche su mensaje, pero es destino por Lola y Lana.

**Lola**: Te lo advertimos saco de basura.

**Lana**: Hay castigo para Linc.

**Lincoln**: Miren Luan está escapando. (Distrayéndolas y baja por las escaleras)

**Lana**: ¡Oye!

**Lola**: Ah, olvida ese tonto. Salió de nuestra jurisdicción.

**Lana**: Si. Vayamos por donas. [Yéndose las 2]

Lincoln baja las escaleras y descubre que ya es tarde, porque Lori está apunto de escuchar su mensaje.

**Mensaje**: Hola Lori, soy tu querido hermano Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: Lori. (En cámara lenta) Noooooooooo. (Pero se golpea a una velocidad normal) ¡Ugh!

**Mensaje**: Hay algo que siempre quise decirte. Tú eres ...

**Lori**: ¡Ugh! ¡Borrar! Lincoln, hay 2 reglas en esta casa: Alégate de mi habitación, ¡Y nunca llames a mi teléfono! ¡Mi correo de voz ya está lleno sin inútiles mensajes tuyos!

**Lincoln**: (Aliviado) Cielos Lori, lo lamento.

**Lori**: Pero, dejame pasar esta vez porque fuiste muy maduro cuando rompi tu tonto juguete.

**Lincoln**: (Riéndose tímidamente) Si, claro. Ese soy yo. El señor maduro.

**Leo**: ¿En serio eres capaz de hacer eso Lori? Y si un miembro de la familia esta en problemas. (Apareciendo de la nada asustándolos)

**Lori**: Leo, ¿cuándo tiempo llevabas escuchando?

**Leo**: (Hablando muy serio) Hace un rato desde la cocina, escuche lo que dijiste: así que cuando me dejes un mensaje de voz de ayuda. ¡Te aseguro que lo borrare! (Dejándola palizada del terror)

**Lori**: Tranquilo Leo, lo que dije simplemente es broma. (Se ríe nerviosamente)

**Leo**: Mas te vale. [Yéndose] Odio cuando son egoístas entre si.

Lori recibe una llamada y contesta quitándole lo palizada.

**Lori**: Bobby. ¿Solo 12 mensajes hoy? Creí que te interesaba más. [Subiendo las escaleras]

**Lincoln**: ¡Ahh! (Al espectador) Cuando tenga un problema con unas de mis hermanas, hable con ella en lugar de dejar un mensaje o escribir una carta horrible. Y hablando de eso, ¿Dónde está esa carta?

**Leo**: Buscabas esto. [Mostrándole a la carta]

**Lincoln**: (Aliviado) Muchas gracias Leo.

**Leo**: No hay porque Lincoln. Pero aún así, sabes que te convetrire en un pretzel humano por faltare el respecto de esa manera a Lori. [Tronando los dedos] Verdad.

Lincoln trago saliva y comenzo a correr por su vida.

**Leo**: ¡Oye! Regresa aqui pequeño charro negro.


	4. Entrometidas Pesadas

En la escuela primaria de Royal Woods. Lincoln revisaba su casillero al instante le bajan los pantalones.

**Lincoln**: ¿En serio? (Un grupo de alumnos se burlan de él)

En su salón de clases, cuando iba a salir tenía las agujetas atados juntos haciéndolo que cayera.

**Lincoln**: Oh, ¡qué original! (Se burlan otra vez él)

Ahora en la cafetería, se iba sentar para comer, pero se sienta en una bolsa de gases para su vergüenza.

**Lincoln**: (Sarcásticamente) ¡Esto es muy maduro! (De nuevo se burlan de él)

En su casillero otra vez, a la vanguardia de que nada le pase, cuando al abrir su casillero, una pila de basura cae sobre él.

**Lincoln**: Muy bien, ¡se acabó! (Saliendo de la basura)

Después de la escuela. Lincoln y Clyde hablaban, mientras caminaban hacia sus casas

**Clyde**: ¿En serio confrontaste a ese bravucón?

**Lincoln**: Así es. Le dije que me vea a las 3:30 pm frente a mi casa y vamos a arreglar esto.

**Clyde**: ¡Wouh! ¿Van a pelear?

**Lincoln**: No soy un animal, Clyde. Voy a dar un discurso muy profundo... en cuanto lo escriba.

**Clyde**: Parece que él ya te dejó una nota.

**Lincoln**: ¿Ah? [Removiendo la nota y leyéndola] Patético.

**Clyde**: (Acerca la cabeza y huele la goma de mascar) ¡Uh! ¡Sandía lima!

**Lincoln**: Será mejor que mis hermanas no vean esto, porque querrán involucrarse, y empeorarán las cosas como siempre lo hacen. Y mucho peor con Leo por lo que es capaz.

**Clyde**: No lo sé, tal vez serían de ayuda. Tu hermana Lori da grandes consejos. Me dijo que jamás sea yo mismo. Amo a esa mujer.

**Lincoln**: Ay, Clyde. Tierno e inocente Clyde. (Al público) No tienes idea de lo que es tener 10 hermanas entrometidas, y un hermano muy sobreprotector.

En un flashback donde sus hermanas intentaban curarlo de un malestar, pero sólo empeoraban la situación. Porque en realidad no estaba enfermo.

**Lincoln**: ¡Y sólo me corté con papel! (Mostrando su dedo con una curita) Y con Leo.

En otro flashback, se mostraba a un joven Lincoln siendo molestado por un niño de su edad, Pero cuando Leo llego y se encargó del niño. Lo que vio después no fue nada bonito.

**Leo**: ¡A la próxima vez que molestes a mi hermanito! ¡Te juro que a le de tu vida una pesadilla!

Fin del flashback.

**Lincoln**: Ni te imagines lo traumatizado que estaba ese niño aquel día.

**Clyde**: Entonces mejor quítate la goma de mascar si quieres verte intimidante ante los bravucones.

**Lincoln**: ¡Yo nací intimidante! (Trata de quitar la goma de mascar) ¡Qué asco!

**Clyde**: Sabes, con crema de maní se puede quitar.

**Lincoln**: ¿Uso con trozos o la cremosa?

**Clyde**: Bueno, si usas con trocitos, luego tendrás que usar la suave para quitarte los trocitos.

**Lincoln**: Buen punto. Gracias, amigo.

Ya en su casa. Lincoln entra discretamente sin llamar la atención.

**Lincoln**: El servicio nacional del clima reporta cielo despejado con 20% de probabilidades de hermanas entrometidas y un norte de un hermano mayor. Pero recomendamos tener el paraguas a mano.

Lily estaba jugando cerca de la puerta de entrada. Lincoln pasa por donde Lily sin tratar de hacer ruido, hasta que escucha a Lori.

**Lori**: ¡Detente ahí mismo! (Lincoln se detiene) ¿Usó un pantalón de aviador en su primer cita? ¡Literalmente es lo peor que he oído! (Se va a otro lugar)

Se retira rápido hacia a la cocina y hable el refrigerador.

**Lincoln**: Crema de maní, crema de maní, ¡crema de maní! ¿Dónde está la crema de maní?

Escucha a Luna venir, por lo que oculta su cabeza en la nevera.

**Luna**: Hola, hermano.

**Lincoln**: Ah, hola Luna. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

**Luna**: Buena forma de refrescarse, hermano.

**Lincoln**: Cierto, es excelente.

**Luna**: Oye, ¿me pasas un pudín? (Lincoln se estira para agarrar el pudin)

**Lincoln**: (Toca un trozo de brócoli) ¡Qué asco! [Toma el pudín y se lo da]

**Luna**: ¡Gracias! Sigue fresco (Retirándose)

Él se levante y revisa otra vez.

**Lincoln**: ¡Crema de maní! [Abre el frasco y pero no hay nada] ¡Agh! ¿¡Por qué ponen los tarros vacíos en la nevera!? [Regresa el frasco y lo cierra] Necesito un plan B. (Escucha a Lori)

**Lori**: ¿Calcetines y sandalias? ¡Córtalo!

**Lincoln**: ¿Cortarlo? ¡Eso es!

**Lori**: Eso es literalmente lo peor que he oído.

Lincoln fue hacia el cuarto de sus padres desapercibidamente para tomar unas tijeras y cuando intenta subir las escaleras, pero ve a Luan bajar, por lo que cubre la goma de mascar pegándose a la pared.

**Lincoln**: Hola, Luan.

**Luan**: Hola, Lincoln. ¿Qué opinas de este chiste? Si yo fuera tú, preferiría al nico.

**Lincoln**: No lo entiendo.

**Luan**: ¡Ah! Pues esa es la línea fuerte. Aún tengo que pensar el cierre. (Retirándose)

**Lincoln** sube las escaleras, y justo cuando está por llegar a su habitación, su mama lo llama.

**Rita**: Lincoln, cariño. Necesito que saques la basura.

**Lincoln**: ¡En 5 minutos, mamá!

**Rita**: No en 5 minutos, ¡ahora!

**Lincoln**: ¡Lo haré! Sólo dame 3 minutos.

**Sr.** **Lynn**: ¡Lincoln! ¡Escucha a tu madre!

Se dirige hacia la cocina furiosamente, vigilando nadie venga. Saca la basura, y cuando está por irse, Leni llega. Cubre la goma de mascar con la tapa del bote de basura.

**Leni**: Lincoln, ¿esa es mi lámpara de escritorio? No la encuentro en ningún lado.

**Lincoln**: Nop. ¿Ya buscaste en tu escritorio?

**Leni**: Qué inteligente. (Observa la tapa de la basura) ¿Y ese sombrero?

**Lincoln**: Oh, ¿esto? Es lo último en moda (Posando). Me sorprende que no lo sepas (Se va del lugar)

**Leni**: Hmmm.

Ya dentro de la casa. Apunto de entrar a su habitación, pero es atrapado por Lisa.

**Lisa**: Saludos humano. Tienes Liquidámbar Styraciflua en tu área folicular.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué tengo que en mi qué?

**Lisa**: Tienes goma de mascar en el cabello.

**Lincoln**: ¡Oh! Si de seguro solo es un…

**Lisa**: Supongo dado de tu inteligencia promedio, no te lo pegaste tú mismo. Por lo tanto solo, puedo deducir que alguien te está molestando.

**Lincoln**: (Suplicando) ¡Lisa, por favor! ¡No le digas a nadie! No quiero que nadie se involucre, en especial con Leo.

**Lisa**: Tranquilo, no tengo espacio en mi cerebro para este clases de tonterías. [Yéndose]

**Lincoln**: ¡Phew! [Entra a su habitación]

Lincoln saca las tijeras y corta el chicle, pero en ese momento Lynn hable la puerta de una patada con el resto de las hermanas.

**Lynn**: Te están molestando.

**Lincoln**: Lisa, creí que no ibas a decir nada.

**Lisa**: No, lo que dije es que no tenía espacio en mi cerebro para tu secreto, así que removí y se lo trasferí a Lynn, cuyo cerebro aparecer tiene amplio espacio.

**Lynn**: Gracias, ¡Oye!

**Luna**: Así que te están molestando.

**Lincoln**: ¡Por supuesto que no! (Nervioso)

**Luan**: Entonces, ¿Qué es eso? [Señalando la goma de mascar]

**Lincoln**: Es mi goma de mascar. [Comiéndolo] Mmm… es sabor sandía y lima. ¡Cabello! (Escupiéndolo)

Las chicas comienzan a exigirle que lo ayuden.

**Lincoln**: ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! Por favor no se metan, solo lo harán empeorar.

**Lori**: Si con peor quieres decir mejor, estoy de acuerdo.

**Lola**: ¡Tienes que ir con el director de la escuela!

**Lori**: Olvida eso. Literalmente, tienes que enviarle una foto vergonzoso de el a todos a sus amigos.

**Luan**: ¡Escribiré una rutina cómica tan insultante que lo dejara llorando!

**Lynn**: (Brinca hacia él y le da una patada) Patada básica de ninja. Así como lo derribaras.

**Lincoln**: [Se levanta y le habla al público] Bueno, amigos, el servicio nacional del clima ha cambiado a categoría 1 de hermana ciclón. Aconsejamos proteger sus ventanas y preparar los suplementos de emergencia.

Lynn lo jara para afuera y le hace otro movimiento en el piso.

**Lynn**: El tirón del cabello. Otra buena opción para ti. [Lo deja]

**Lincoln**: ¡Oigan! No necesito que…

**Luan**: Comenzaremos con chistes tontos básicos como: Eres tan tonto que te encerrarte dentro tu auto. Esa clase cosas.

**Lola**: Ooh ya se. Lo invitare a una fiesta de té y lo hare usar la taza rota. (Con una sonrisa y música siniestra) Soy tan malvada, que a veces que me asusto yo misma.

**Lincoln**: (Ve a Lynn quieta) ¿Qué está haciendo?

**Lynn**: [Tira su camisa hacia sobre su cabeza] ¡Ataque mimo sorpresa! Eso lo invento yo misma.

**Lincoln**: [Tirando su camisa para abajo] Lynn, no voy a pelear. Yo…

**Lynn**: ¡Ugh! Bien me encargare de esto yo misma. (Yéndose pero es detenida por Leo)

**Leo**: Sabes Lynn, tu técnica del ataque mimo sorpresa es muy buena. Pero no supera la mía que es más efectiva.

**Lynn**: Ya quisieras Leo.

Leo agarro Lynn y comenzó a correr hacia la habitación de Lincoln, estampándola contra la pared y dejándola en el suelo. Todos quedaron impactados por lo que hizo.

**Lynn**: Hay mi espalda. (Adolorida y levantándose)

**Leo**: Lo llamo la estampada mexica. Y hablando de eso, dime quien está molestando hermanito para que lo traiga y le haga lo mismo. (Saliendo de la habitación)

**Lincoln**: ¡Por favor Leo! No se lo hagas, ¡ni siquiera es un niño!

**Leo**: ¡¿Qué?! (Sorprendiendo a las demás hermanas)

**Leni**: ¿Es un perro?

**Lincoln**: (Suspira) Es una niña.

**Leo**: ¡¿Doble que?!

Todas jadean por la noticia y luego comienzan a chillar de alegría, excepto Lisa y Leo se encontraban viéndolo todo.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué?

**Leo**: Ahora si te cayo el chahuistle Lincoln.

Todas abrazan a Lincoln, excepto a Lisa.

**Lisa**: Mayor mente no me interesa a veces las emociones humanas, pero. (Chilla igual y lo abraza igual)

**Luna**: ¡Lincoln! Por qué nos dijiste que tenías novia.

**Lola**: Suena que es bonita.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué está pasando? (Todas dejan de abrazar a Lincoln)

**Lori**: Cuando una chica te molesta, eso solo significa una cosa: Le gustas. (A Leo) ¿Pero aun así lo estamparas contra la pared?

**Leo**: No. Porque tengo mi código de honor de no lastimar a las mujeres, así que lo siento Lincoln no puedo ayudarte en esto.

**Lincoln**: ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Me metió un sándwich en el pantalón! ¡Me tuve que quitar ajonjolí del trasero por días!

**Leni**: Qué romántico…

**Lori**: Es un clásico.

**Lincoln**: ¡Ustedes están locas! ¡Ella me odia! Voy a verla hoy y decirle lo que pienso.

**Lori**: Tienes que darle un pedazo de tu corazón a cambio.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué?

**Leni**: Yo creo que tiene que tiene que besarla.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué?

Sus hermanas se estaban preparando para crear la hermana ciclón, pero Leo las cayó usando su silbido.

**Leo**: Por favor chicas no comiencen con la hermana ciclón y por otra parte, lo más seguro la razón porque lo molesta, es solo para hacerse amiga de él nada más.

**Lynn**: Lo dice la persona que aún no conseguido novia.

**Leo**: Tengo mis principios Lynn.

**Lori**: Pero como estas seguro si ella está enamorado de Lincoln.

**Leo**: Si quieren, pueden intentar que Lincoln la bese.

**Todas**: ¡Siiiiiii!

Pero Lincoln se había ido al baño rápido.

**Lincoln**: [Sacando su walkie talkie] ¡May day! ¡May day! ¿Clyde me escuchas?

**Clyde**: Roger. Bueno soy Clyde. No Roger. Pero si Roger aquí Clyde.

**Lincoln**: ¡Mis hermanas se han vuelta locas! ¡Ellas creen que la bravucona le gusto! ¡Quieren que la bese!

**Clyde**: No lo sé. Tal vez tengan razón Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: ¡Mis hermanas nunca tienen razón! Solo son entrometidas. Y lo peor es que Leo les sugirió la idea de besarla.

**Clyde**: Son chicas, Lincoln. Saben mas de estas cosas que nosotros. Es un hecho científico.

**Lincoln**: Si, pero no hay forma de que… (Comienza a considerar la posibilidad) ¡Wow! ¿Yo? ¿De verdad crees que yo le gusto? ¿Cómo puedo saberlo?

**Clyde**: Solo hay una forma de saber.

Entonces, salió del baño y sus hermanas lo estaban esperando. Leo solo se quedo cayado.

**Lincoln**: ¿Entonces voy a besar a esta chica o qué?

Las chicas vuelven a chillar otra vez y sin Lisa

**Lisa**: De nuevo. (Chillando)

Ya en las 3:30 PM

**Lincoln**: Son las 3:30. Lola, bálsamo de labial. [Lola se lo aplica] Lana, menta fresca. [Lana se lo pone en su boca] Hagamos esto.

**Leo**: Espera Lincoln, olvidaste ponerte perfume. [Echándole perfume]

**Lincoln**: Gracias Leo.

**Lynn**: Me por ella, Romero.

**Lori**: Tu puedes hacerlo hermanito.

**Lola**: Ah, nuestro pequeño Lincoln.

**Lana**: Cuanto ha crecido.

Lola leda un pañuelo a Lana para limpiarse la nariz.

**Leni**: Las madrinas tienen que usar este sombrero en la boda de Lincoln. Son lo último en hoy en día. [Con tapa de basura en su cabeza]

**Leo**: Leni, ni siquiera es un sombrero.

Y así, Lincoln sale por la puerta para encontrarse con la chica. Todas sus hermanas y Leo lo estaba viendo como leda un beso a la chica.

**Todas**: (Dulcemente) Aww…

**Leo**: 3, 2, 1. (Mirando su reloj)

**Lynn**: ¿Por qué estas contando?

Pero el momento dulce se interrumpió cuando la bravucona le respondió con un golpe en la cara por el gesto romántico.

**Todas**: (Preocupadas) ¡Ohh!

**Leo**: Hubiera sido peor una cachetada de doña Florida.

Lincoln regresa a la casa con un ojo morado y pero muy furioso por sus hermanas.

**Luna**: Lo siento hermano. Culpa nuestra.

**Luan**: Por al menos lo intentaste.

**Lynn**: Voy a conseguir hielo para ese ojo.

**Lisa**: Rayos X, listos.

**Leo**: [En frente de Lincoln] Lo siento Lincoln, pero era la única de saber.

**Lincoln**: ¿Saber qué?

**Leo**: Que ella solo quiere ser tu amiga nada más. (Yéndose y Lincoln sube las escaleras)

Las hermanas trataron de disculpase con él.

**Lincoln**: ¡Silencio! ¡Cada vez que se entrometen en mi vida emporaran las cosa! ¿Pues saben qué? ¡Nunca más! ¡Más entrometidas! [Yéndose a su habitación]

En su habitación

**Lincoln**: Lo supe todo el tiempo. Nunca debí escucharlas. Mis hermanas siempre se involucran.

Alguien le silba desde afuera para llamar la atención de Lincoln, mira por la ventana y ve como una roca entra a su habitación con una nota y la lee.

**Lincoln**: Lo siento, patético. Este es mi número. 555-0121 escribe.

Confuso mira hacia la ventana otra vez y recibe un filete con otra nota.

**Lincoln**: Para tu ojo. Besos. Ronnie Anne.

Sonríe y se pone el filete en el ojo.

**Lincoln**: (Al público) Muy bien, tal vez solo esta vez tenían razón mis hermanas. Pero no les digan eso.

Afuera de la casa se encontraba Ronnie Anne yéndose de allí, pero se topa con alguien conocido.

**Ronnie** **Anne**: Ah, hola Leo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?

**Leo**: Nada, solo viendo cómo te disculpas con mi hermano.

**Ronnie** **Anne**: Así, perdón por haberle pegado en el ojo.

**Leo**: Descuida, solo trabas ser su amiga. Pero a la próxima vez, habla con él en lugar de molestarlo.

**Ronnie** **Anne**: Tratare, cuídate gran guerrero azteca. [Yéndose]

**Leo**: Mándele un saludo de mi parte a tu hermano.

**Ronnie** **Anne**: ¡Lo hare! (Ya lejos)

**Leo**: (Al público) ¿Qué? Conozco a su familia.


	5. Llegando a la Vitrina

En la casa Loud, Lincoln se encontraba viendo la vitrina de trofeos de la familia.

**Lincoln**: La vitrina de trofeos de la familia Loud. Mis hermanas y Leo han hecho cosas impresionantes para llegar a estar aquí. Están los trofeos de futbol de Lynn, las coronas de desfile de Lola, ¡el premio Nobel Jr. de Lisa! Hasta Lily ganó un concurso de chuparse el dedo, pero Leo es el que a gano más trofeos en diferentes actividades. Y ahí está mi lugar…

Se muestra su espacio de vacío y con telarañas

**Lincoln**: He intentado todo por estar en esta vitrina.

En estos Flashbacks se le ve a Lincoln llegando último lugar en una carrera, fallando una prueba de karate donde terminó hospitalizado y por ultimo como perdió en un concurso de belleza.

**Lincoln**: Pero ahora, al fin tengo una oportunidad.

En la escuela ya tan rápido.

**Lincoln**: ¡El concurso de vídeo de 5to grado! El vídeo que tenga más votos, ganará esta belleza [Empaña el cristal de la vitrina del trofeo de cámara formando un corazón]

**Clyde**: (Apareciendo) ¿En serio crees que vas a ganar, Lincoln?

**Lincoln**: Con lo que tengo planeado, seré el ganador.

**Clyde**: Dijiste lo mismo del concurso de belleza.

**Lincoln**: ¡Me estafaron! Toma tu cámara.

Después de la escuela en su casa. Lincoln está siendo grabado por Clyde, mientras Lincoln porta un traje anti-daños

**Lincoln**: ¿Está corriendo? ¡Hola, 5to grado! Lincoln Loud aquí. ¿Se han preguntado qué pasa cuando 672 mentas frescas se mezclan con 300 litros de soda de dieta? Están a punto de saberlo.

Hace una acrobacia en escena donde termina expulsando a Charles y Cliff al aire. Estos terminan regresando posteriormente para impulsar a Lincoln a una piscina con la mezcla de mentas y refresco, donde genera una explosión de refresco.

**Clyde**: Eso fue ¡asombroso! Tienes razón, todo mundo votará por esto.

Luego de eso n la sala de la casa vieron en la computadora del hogar el vídeo de Lincoln, el cual no tiene ningún voto.

**Lincoln**: ¿Por qué nadie ha votado por esto?

**Clyde**: Tal vez porque están votando por el vídeo del hámster (Abre el vídeo de un hámster corriendo en su rueda)

**Lincoln**: (Observando los votos) ¿¡50 votos!? Pft, ¿qué tiene de grandioso un tonto hámster? (Notando la presencia de Geo) Tú no, Geo. Tú eres estupendo.

**Leo**: (Apareciendo) Hola Chicos, ¿Qué están haciendo?

**Lincoln**: Hicimos un video para el concurso de vídeo de 5to grado.

**Clyde**: Pero nadie ha votado todavía.

**Leo**: A ver. [Viendo el video y analizando] Te recomiendo que veas los videos de Luan. (Poniendo el canal de Luan)

**Lincoln**: "Canal de comedia de Luan Loud." Lindo, ¿pero cuántas personas quieren ver a Luan? (Mira la cantidad de seguidores y se sorprende) ¿¡50.000 seguidores!? ¡Clyde! ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

**Clyde**: ¿Las personas pierden mucho tiempo en Internet?

**Lincoln**: ¡No! Significa que Luan puede ayudarnos a ganar el concurso de vídeo, ¡vamos! Gracias Leo. [Yéndose los 2]

**Leo**: No hay porque.

En la habitación de Luan, donde ella observa el vídeo de Lincoln.

**Luan**: Mmm hmm.

**Lincoln**: Es enfermizo, ¿no?

**Clyde**: Significa estupendo.

**Luan**: Creo que no en este caso.

**Lincoln**: ¿¡Qué!?

**Luan**: Lo siento, Linc. Las hazañas ya no son lo de hoy. Si quieres ganar el concurso, tienes que hacer vídeos graciosos.

**Lincoln**: ¿Pero cómo hago eso?

**Luan**: Fácil. Sólo sigue mi única y simple regla. Ten la cámara encendida todo el tiempo y tal vez encuentres oro para la comedia (Cambia la vista de la cámara a Clyde hurgándose la nariz) ¡Uy! Como esto.

**Clyde**: ¡Ay, vamos! ¡Borra eso!

**Luan**: No te preocupes, Clyde. Yo jamás lo subiría sin tu permiso. Además, dije oro para la comedia, no escarbar por oro, ¡jajajajaja!

En el patio.

**Lincoln**: La cámara ha estado encendida todo el día. ¿Dónde se supone que está todo ese oro de comedia? (Clyde mira distraído hacia delante) Clyde, ¿Estas escuchándome?

**Clyde**: Lo siento Lincoln.

Vio a Lynn cabeceando un balón de Futbol junto a un rastrillo, una rampa de madera y una piscina llena de soda de cola

**Clyde**: Me preocupa que Lynn accidentalmente suba ese video, resultando en una serie de crecientes contratiempos.

**Lincoln**: Excelente Clyde pero ¿Seria de crecientes contratiempos? (Se ocultan en arbusto y graban a Lynn)

**Lynn**: ...56...57... 58... 59...

Pisa el rastrillo y este le golpea en la cabeza, provocando que el balón salga disparado hacia un tronco y rebote hacia la cara de Lynn, lanzándola hacia un trampolín y terminando en la piscina con soda, todo mientras Lincoln la graba. Lincoln y Clyde salen del arbusto sin que Lynn los note

**Lincoln**: ¡Eso fue muy gracioso!

**Clyde**: ¡Vamos a subirlo! [Se va] Esto tendrá una tonelada de votos.

**Lincoln**: [Estira su brazo y lo regresa] No lo sé Clyde, ¿Suficiente como para vencer al hámster?

**Clyde**: (Con tono serio) El Hámster.

**Lincoln**: (Teniendo una idea) Si conseguimos oro para la comedia con una hermana, ¡tendremos todo un fuerte Knox! (Mientras esconden con una mirada y una risa maliciosas)

En el siguiente video Lincoln graba en la habitación de Luna, con ella probándose unos pantalones frente a un espejo.

**Luna**: (Hablando con el espejo) Igual que mi ídolo Mick Swagger. [Salta] ¡Eso Es! (Cae de piernas abiertas, provocando que se le rompan los pantalones.) Uy, rayos. (Los 2 se rien y se van)

Después graba dentro de la habitación de Lucy, quien está hablándole a un busto de un vampiro sobre su cama

**Lucy**: (A la estatua) Oh Edwin, sé que tienes prohibido amar a una mortal como yo, pero no puedo resistir tu mirada penetrante, tu piel brillante, tus labios helados. (Besa a la estatua y termina con los labios del vampiro en su boca)

Lincoln y Clyde hablan desde afuera de la casa, sobre un árbol

**Lincoln**: Mmm, tal vez algo como esto sea... demasiado personal.

El teléfono de Clyde recibe una notificación y este lo revisa

**Clyde**: El hámster tiene 10 votos más.

**Lincoln**: (Con tono serios) El hámster... Eh, no es tan personal, seguiré grabando.

Durante el rato, siguieron grabando a sus hermanas, empezando por Lori en la cocina, donde se tira un gas antes de sacar algo del refrigerador, luego en la habitación de Lana y Lola, primero hace un enfoque hacia las fotos para luego enfocar a la propia Lola durmiendo y roncando con tubos en su cabello, un fierro en su cara llena de maquillaje, los ojos cubiertos con una máscara y babeando por su boca. Luego graban a Lana sacando un chicle de la basura y comiéndoselo, después graban a Lori en su sofá, quien se lanza otro gas mientras envía mensajes por su teléfono, luego graba a Lisa chocando contra el pasamanos de la escalera en el segundo piso mientras lee un libro, a Leni chocando contra la pared en casi el mismo lugar y luego graban a Leo que estaba construyendo algo pero se le explotando provocando que se enoje y comience a pisar el suelo como Don Ramón, a Lori lanzándose un último gas dentro de la camioneta, para luego abrir la ventana y dejar salir el olor. Lincoln y Clyde hablan.

**Clyde**: Ayy... Los ruidos de Lori, son como música para mis oídos.

**Lincoln**: Esto si va a vencer al hámster. Vamos a descargarlo.

En el patio de la escuela, con Lincoln y Clyde sentados en la banca y rodeados de otros chicos.

**Chica** **1**: Lincoln, tu video es genial. Tienes mi voto.

**Chico 1**: Vaya, Lucy y esa escultura... esta loca.

**Chica 1**: Je je, ¿Y qué tal Lori? (Los chicos junto a la chicas se rien)

**Chico 1**: ¿Hablas de la señorita ruiditos? Debería ver a un doctor para tratar eso.

Todos los niños se rien a excepción de Lincoln con una expresión de culpa en su rostro y Clyde con una expresión serena. La chica 1 se acerca a Lincoln.

**chica 1**: Es vergonzoso.

**Lincoln**: (Asustado) ¿Vergonzoso?

**chico 1:** (Se acerca a Lincoln) Ja ja, sí. Mis hermanas me pulverizarían si subiera un vídeo como ese.

**Lincoln**: (Mas asustado) ¿Pulverizar?

De regreso a sus casas.

**Clyde**: No te pueden pulverizar Lincoln, jamás podría encontrar otro mejor amigo.

**Lincoln**: ¡No tendrás que hacerlo! (Llegan a la casa Loud) Después de ganar el trofeo el viernes, tan solo borraremos el video. (Clyde abraza a Lincoln)

**Clyde**: Por si acaso... [Suelta a Lincoln] Lo pasamos bien amigo.

**Lincoln**: No te apures Clyde, mis hermanas nunca lo sabrán.

Abre la puerta solo para ver a sus 10 hermanas enojadas esperándole. Lori sostiene su teléfono donde se ve el vídeo de Lincoln.

**Clyde**: Lo saben.

Las hermanas de Lincoln se quejan a excepción de Lily que se limita a mirar

**Lincoln**: ¡Esperen! Déjenme explicarles...

**Lori**: Tienes 3 segundos antes de que te pulvericemos. (Lynn hace sonar sus puños y Lisa cuenta los segundos con un reloj de bolsillo)

**Lincoln**: Había un concurso de video en la escuela, y de verdad quería ganarlo.

**Lola**: ¡¿Mostraste mi cara durmiendo por un estúpido tonto concurso?!

**Lincoln**: Quería un trofeo para ponerlo en la vitrina como ustedes.

**Luna**: ¿Crees que mereces un trofeo por eso hermano?

**Lincoln**: ¡No!... No lo merezco... Escuchen, borrare el video.

**Lucy**: Ya es tarde Lincoln. El daño ya está hecho.

**Lynn**: Me hiciste ver como una tonta.

**Lucy**: Me hiciste ver como un fenómeno.

**Lori**: ¡Me hiciste ver como flatulenta!

Todas se van a excepción de Lori.

**Lori**: Y para que lo sepas, fue con estos, fueron los zapatos. ¿Los oyes? (Intenta hacer sonar los zapatos, pero falla) Claro que no funcionan ahora. [Sube las escaleras]

**Lincoln**: ¡Lori lo lamento! ¡Espera!

Lincoln sube las escaleras tras Lori, mientras Clyde cierra la puerta silenciosamente y luego intenta hablar con Luna que está tocando su guitarra desde fuera de su habitación.

**Lincoln**: ¡Luna! Déjame explicarte...

**Luna**: No te escucho hermanooo... [Cierra la puerta con su pie]

Leni y Lori se dirigen a su habitación

**Lincoln**: Leni, Lori, lo lamento.

**Lori**: Tú, literalmente, me das asco.

**Leni**: ¡Sí!

Entra a su habitación, Leni gira al lado opuesto y choca con la pared, Lori rápidamente mete a Leni a su habitación y cierra la puerta.

**Lincoln**: Lola, Lana, por favor.

**Lola**: Estas desinvitado a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, ¡Para siempre! [Cierra la puerta]

**Lincoln**: (Suspira)

Lana abre la puerta, a lo que Lincoln sonríe.

**Lana**: ¡También quiero azotarla! (Azotando la puerta)

Después toca la puerta de la habitación de Lisa.

**Lincoln**: Lisa, ¿Lisa? (Un papel se desliza por debajo de la puerta, Lincoln lo lee)

**Lincoln**: La venganza será mía.

Suelta el papel e intenta hablar con Lynn y Lucy

**Lincoln**: Chicas por favor, soy su hermano. (Lynn gruñe y se va, dejando a Lucy frente a Lincoln)

**Lucy**: Ya no tengo hermano. (Cierra un poco la puerta, pero la vuelve a abrir) Sé que lo he dicho mucho, pero esta vez. Es en serio. Excepción de Leo. [Cierra la puerta]

Lincoln intenta hablar con Luan.

**Lincoln**: ¡Luan! Tienes que ayudarme, solo estaba haciendo lo que dijiste.

**Luan**: Rompiste la regla no pronunciada. Jamás subas un video sin el permiso de la persona.

**Lincoln**: ¿Porque no me dijiste eso?

**Luan**: Porque es una regla no pronunciada. [Cierra la puerta]

**Lincoln**: (Deprimido) ¿Cómo voy a arreglar esto?

**Leo**: Fuiste un completo menso por hacernos eso. (Apareciendo)

**Lincoln**: Leo, puedo explicarlo y por favor no me estampes contra la pared. (Suplicando)

**Leo**: Descuidada Lincoln. No te voy a estampar contra la pared.

**Lincoln**: Entonces, ¿No estás enojado conmigo?

**Leo**: No, simplemente estoy un poco decepcionado. Aparte por cuando mi parte, me morí de la risa. Por qué me hizo recordar esas partes graciosas de mi programa favorito. [Yéndose]

Más tarde Lincoln se dirige a la computadora

**Lincoln**: Bueno, adiós trofeo.

Borra su video, dejando el video del Hámster en primer lugar.

**Lincoln**: Bueno Hámster, parece que tu ganas.

Reproduce el video del hámster corriendo en una rueda, tropezándose y saliendo disparado contra la pared de su jaula, derribando su bebedero el cual lo moja.

**Lincoln**: Creo que es difícil para cualquiera estar frente a la cámara todo el tiempo. (Tiene una idea) ¿La cámara todo el tiempo? ¡Eso es!

Corriendo a la habitación de Luan

**Lincoln**: ¡Luan! Dijiste que una regla simple es siempre tener la cámara encendida, ¿No?

**Luan**: Es correcto, Capitán Obvio.

**Lincoln**: Necesito que me prestes todo lo que has grabado de mí.

**Luan**: ¿Te refieres... (Abre un closet lleno de casettes con videos de él) a la mina de oro para la comedia?

Lincoln comienza a grabar en su habitación

**Lincoln**: Hola quinto grado, Lincoln Loud aquí. ¿Se han preguntado lo que pasa cuando un hermano se mete con sus 10 hermanas y su hermano mayor los avergüenza? Yo creo que no, pero es asi como se arregla. Oh, y por razones legales (Muestra a la cámara una hoja que dice © Luan Out Loud L.L.C.) todos los videos fueron aportados por Luan Out Loud derechos reservados patente en trámite. Aquí vamos...

Se ve una serie de videos vergonzosos de Lincoln: Primero se lo ve desnudo frente a un espejo en el baño tocando su "Bicep" de su brazo izquierdo y luego besándolo, luego se ve a Lincoln hablando con el busto de Edwin de Lucy, con una foto de Cristina pegada en su cara.

**Lincoln**: Bueno Cristina, no me sorprende que me invitaras a salir. He visto como me miras en el almuerzo. (Sonando coqueto)

En el siguiente video se ve a Lincoln bailando en el patio con un atuendo ridículo, luego se lo ve desnudo en su habitación observando su solitario vello en su pecho, peinándolo y echándole agua con una regadera, después se ve a Lincoln viendo telenovelas en la noche.

**Actor**: Bentley ¿Aceptarías esta rosa?

Lincoln llora, luego se ve nuevamente hablando con el busto con la foto de Cristina

**Lincoln**: Oh ¿Esta cosa varonil? Ja, si, es un vello en el pecho, el primero de muchos seguramente. (La afoto de Cristina se cae del busto)

Luego se ve a Lincoln durmiendo junto con Bun-Bun y chupándose el dedo, después se ve a Lori tirándose un gas, luego Lincoln pasa por ahí y se desmaya por el olor, luego se lo ve cantando en la ducha y usando una esponja de micrófono

**Lincoln**: (Cantando) Vello en el pecho, vello en el pecho, tengo un... (Se resbala y se cae) Aaaah.

En el siguiente segmento se ve a Lincoln hablando con el busto con la foto de Cristina.

**Lincoln**: Vamos Cristina, yo lo he pensado, tú lo has pensado. ¿Porque negamos esto? (Se hecha un perfume en la boca y besa al busto, cuya foto de Cristina se cae y termina besando al vampiro, terminando con los labios y colmillos de este en su boca)

Se ve a Cristina sorprendida viendo el vídeo en su celular, junto a ella hay varios niños riéndose.

**Chica 1**: Que vergüenza Lincoln.

**Chico 1**: Y para ser claros nos reímos de ti, no contigo.

**Chico 2**: ¡Que tonto eres!

**Chica 1**: Crei que el video de tus hermanas era vergonzoso, pero esto lo supera. ¿Y aun asi perdiste por un hámster? Ouch.

**Lincoln**: (Suspira)

Lincoln deprimido llega a su casa después de clases

**Lincoln**: Ufff, espero que haya funcionado.

Abre la puerta para ver a sus 10 hermanas enojadas similar a la escena anterior, salvo que esta vez Lori tiene el video vergonzoso de Lincoln en su teléfono

**Lincoln**: No funciono.

**Lori**: Lincoln...

**Lincoln**: Ya sé que las avergoncé y no puedo deshacer eso, y lo lamento, pero lo menos que podía hacer era avergonzarme junto con ustedes, así estaríamos parejos.

**Lynn**: ¿Parejos? ¿Crees que esto nos pone parejos?

**Lincoln**: Pues eso intentaba hacer...

La expresión enojada de las hermanas cambia por una alegre

**Lynn**: ¡El tuyo fue mucho peor!

**Lori**: Ja ja, si, ese video fue histérico.

Se acercan a Lincoln hablando

**Lincoln**: ¿Estamos bien?

**Lucy**: Estamos bien, hermano.

**Luan**: Siento que no ganaras el trofeo.

**Lori**: Pero apreciamos lo que hiciste y pensamos que mereces algo. [Dándole un trofeo pequeño]

**Lincoln**: Oh, guau. Gracias chicas.

Lynn y Lola abrazan a Lincoln. Luna acaricia su cabeza, luego Lincoln corre a la repisa y coloca su trofeo

**Lincoln**: [Leyendo el trofeo] Al hermano mejorado. (Lincoln cierra la repisa) ¡Lo hice! Mis hermanas ya no me desprecian, Cristina se cambió de clases, y al fin llegue a la vitrina.

Se oye un gas, las hermanas miran a Lori

**Lori**: ¡Fue mi zapato!

**Leo**: Sé que fue tu zapato, Lori.

**Leni**: Hola, Leo. ¿En dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

**Leo**: Estuve ocupado en mi trabajo de contador, además Lincoln quiero darte esto también. [Sacando un trofeo mediado] Lo hice yo mismo. (Dándole el trofeo)

**Lana**: ¿De dónde sacaste los materiales para hacerlo?

**Leo**: Tengo mis métodos. Y Lincoln me siento orgullo de ti. [Subiendo a las escaleras]

**Lincoln**: [Leyendo el trofeo] El mejor hermanito del mundo.

**Lisa**: ¿Aun me pregunto cómo le hace Leo para hacer todas estas cosas?

**Lucy**: Es uno de los misterios que nunca sabremos de él.

**Leo**: (Al público) Y nunca los sabran.


	6. El examen de conducir de Leni

Todo comienza normal en la casa Loud. En la habitación de Lori y Leni con Lincoln con cargando un cesto de ropa sucia de Lori.

**Lincoln**: ¡Vamos, Lori! ¡Esto es mucha ropa sucia! No creo que lo valga.

**Lori**: ¿Quieres que te lleve a la tienda de cómics o no? (Haciendo girar las llaves)

**Lincoln**: Bien. [Se va pero la detiene Lori]

**Lori**: "¡Guau, guau! ¿A dónde vas? Esas son solo es una parte. Te dale el resto. [Tira los restos en la pila] "Usé eso ayer... usé ese martes... ¡Vaya! ¡Definitivamente hay que lavarlo!

**Lincoln**: (Al público) Lori es el única chica Loud con licencia de conducir. Lo que significa que, en esta casa... (Le tira unos de los calcetines de Lori en la cara) ...no existe tal cosa como un viaje gratis. ¿Y se preguntan con Leo? Él también tiene su licencia, solo que ahorita está muy ocupado en su trabajo de contador, aparte da gratis los viajes.

**Lisa**: [Entrando a la habitación] A cambio de llevarme al planetario, he hecho su tarea de cálculo. La próxima vez, te agradecería un desafío.

**Lucy**: (Apareciendo asustando a todos) Gracias por llevarme al cementerio. Aquí está tu poema por tu aniversario. Se llama "Bobby".

**Lori**: Lo escucho.

**Lucy**: (Se aclara la garganta) Bobby, Creí que me asechabas, cuando me dejabas los brownines. Bobby…

**Lana**: [Entrando e interrumpiendo a Lucy] ¡Hermana mayor! Encontré tus frenos en la basura. (Sosteniéndolos) Y tenía goma de mascar perfectamente reusable. [Haciendo una burbuja]

**Lori**: Bien, ¿tú dónde quieres que te lleve?

**Lana**: ¿Qué? Solo me gusta buscar en la basura.

**Lori**: (Recogiendo las cosas) Gracias, gracias y gracias... ¡ew! ¿Lo ves, Lincoln? [Sostiene a sus hermanas] Estas chicas respetan nuestro acuerdo. Ah, y aquí está también mi ropa sucia de gimnasio. (La apila en la pila de ropa y luego sale de la habitación)

**Lori**: Y no lo olvides, me gustan las hojas de la secadora con aroma a lavanda. [Cierra la puerta]

Lincoln se dirige a la lavandería; al mismo tiempo, Leni entra con un martillo, clavos y tablas; se tocan entre sí.

**Lincoln**: ¡Lo siento, Leni!" (El martillo cae sobre su pie) "¡Auch!" (Gime de dolor) ¿Qué estás haciendo con todo esto?"

**Leni**: Necesito una llevada a la plaza y Lori me dijo que le hiciera su cama, y es extraño, porque estoy segura de que ya tiene una.

**Lincoln**: ¿Espera? ¿Porque que hacer las tareas para Lori? No tienes edad suficiente para conducir tu misma a la plaza comercial.

**Leni**: Sí, pero he reprobado el examen de conducir 12 veces. Todos renunciaron a enseñarme, excepción de Leo. Papá sigue enfadado por el incidente de la Hidrante, la monja y el chico del periódico.

Flashback ha dicho incidente; Leni estrelló la furgoneta contra un árbol y colocó una boca de incendios para que saliera una fuga con una monja que gritaba a todo pulmón en pánico y un chico de papel estaba colgando de una rama.

**Leni**: ¿Debo dejar una nota?

**Sr**. **Lynn**: (Llorando)

Fin del Flashback.

**Lincoln**: ¿Y si yo si te enseño a conducir?"

**Leni**: (Emocionado) ¡Wow! ¿Tú ya tienes licencia?

**Lincoln**: Bueno, no, pero que no tengo una nota súper alta en... total turbo XXII, ¡el mejor videojuego de carreras del mundo!

**Leni**: ¡Bien! Espera. ¿Hay monjas en él? (Preocupada)

**Lincoln**: ¡No que yo sepa! (Al público) Si ayudo a Leni a sacar su licencia, ¡ella nos llevara a todas partes! Y Lori tendrá que lavar su propia ropa.

En la sala, Lincoln pone el videojuego en la televisión y le da un mando de volante a Leni.

**Leni**: ¡Guau! ¡Es como que gira!

**Lincoln**: Técnicamente, se llama manubrio. Entonces, ¿estás listo para comenzar?

**Leni**: ¡Espera! ¡Necesito mi ropa especial para conducción!

Se cambia su atuendo especial para conducir y hace un par de posturas.

**Lincoln**: Genial. Ahora podemos…

**Leni**: ¡Espera! ¡Necesito mi batido especial para conducir! [Hace un batido y toma un sorbo] Es de crema de galleta, calabaza y soya. ¡Es de temporada!

**Lincoln**: Bien, ahora podemos comen…

**Leni**: ¡Espera!

**Lincoln**: ¿Ahora qué es?"

**Leni**: ¿No vas a abrir la puerta para mí? (Tomando otro sorbo de su batido)

**Lincoln**: (suspira y finge abrir la puerta de un auto con el sofá como el auto) ¡Clic! ¡Creak!"

**Leni**: Que caballeroso. [Se sienta]

El videojuego comienza y Leni es el jugador numero 1

**Lincoln**: Muy bien, todo lo que tienes que hacer es mantener el manubrio derecho y tú…

Tan pronto como Leni comienza a jugar, se estrella contra la pared y el juego se terminó.

**Leni**: ¿Así?"

**Lincoln**: Um... probemos de nuevo.

Se estrella de nuevo.

**Lincoln**: bueno, una vez más.

Se estrella otra vez.

**Lincoln**: El camino es recto, así que ve derecho.

Se estrella de nuevo y su yo virtual salta del auto y explota, resultando en otro fin del juego.

**Lincoln**: (Irritado) ¡Leni! ¡Debes seguir el camino!

**Leni**: [Tira el control] Pero, ¿de qué sirve? ¡No vamos a ningún lugar divertido!

**Lincoln**: (Teniendo una idea) ¡Claro que sí! Vamos a ir, uh... ¡a la plaza comercial!

**Leni**: ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? [Preparada]

Esta vez, Leni juega el juego como toda una profesional.

**Lincoln**: "¡Wow! ¡Vamos, Leni!"

**Leni**: (su jugadora se quedó detrás de otro conductor) "¡Muévete, estorbo! ¡Mamá necesita un nuevo vestido de conducir!" [Se aleja de una cartelera y avanza; llega al centro comercial al final del nivel y supera la puntuación más alta de Lincoln.]

**Lincoln**: ¡Eso fue increíble! (Sorprendido)

**Leni**: (Sigue jugando el juego) ¡Fuera de mi camino, abuela!

**Lincoln**: Tranquila, rápida y furiosa. [Le quita el control]

**Leni**: ¡Pero, tengo que llegar a la plaza!

**Lincoln**: La plaza comercial puede esperar. Tienes un examen que aprobar.

Leni sonríe y sale de la casa.

**Lincoln**: ¡Ve, Leni, ve! ¡Ve, Leni, ve! (Nota que Leni fue en la dirección equivocada) "¡Espera! ¡La parada de autobús es para haya! (Leni se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia el otro lado) ¡Ve, Leni, ve! ¡Ve, Leni, ve!

Un rato después, Lincoln se encontraba esperando a Leni y luego apareció Leo viéndolo dando vueltas.

**Leo**: Lincoln, ¿Por qué estás dando vueltas?

**Lincoln**: Estoy esperando a Leni.

La puerta se abre revelando ser Leni.

**Lincoln**: ¡Aprobaste!

**Policía**: (Atrás de Leni) ¡No, no lo hizo! Sin embargo, se reusó a obedecer el límite de velocidad, no usó sus direccionales y redirigió la ruta. ¡Hacia el centro comercial, donde procedió a golpear y derribar a la señora Jelinsky!

**Señora** **Jelinsky**: [En el auto del policía] Cuando te ponga las manos encima, ya velas.

**Leni**: ¡No es justo! ¡Cuando hice todo eso en el juego, gané! ¡Ustedes tienen que sus reglas aclarar sus reglas! [Subiendo a las escaleras]

El auto de la policía se marcha y Lincoln suspira decepcionado.

**Leo**: ¡No manches Lincoln! Como se te ocurrió la idea de ensayar a Leni a conducir con un videojuego.

**Lori**: (Habiendo escuchado todo) Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln. ¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Enseñar a Leni a conducir? Ella puede no conducir ni la podadora.

Flashback a cuando Leni intentó cortar el césped.

**Leni**: (En pánico) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡Paren esto! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (Conduce el cortacésped a través de los setos)

Fin del flashback.

**Lori**: Créeme. Van a fallar. Tú y Leni juntos. ¿Dónde está Lynn? Me debe una pedicura. (Yéndose a buscar a Lynn)

**Leo**: Mas te vale de no abusar los favores Lori.

**Lincoln**: Esto no terminando. (Levantando el puño)

**Leo**: [Sacando un manual] Usa este manual de conducir para ayudar a Leni. (Dándole el manual) Yo regresare a mi habitación a seguir con mi trabajo. [Yéndose]

En la habitación Lori y Leni. Literalmente Leni estaba haciendo la cama a Lori.

**Lincoln**: Hola, Leni. (Sorprendido por lo que está haciendo) ¿Qué estás haciendo?

**Leni**: Regrese a hacer la cama de Lori.

**Lincoln**: ¡Cuanta destreza! Pero no puedes renunciar a la conducción. Fue mi culpa que no hayas pasado el examen.

**Leni**: Tal vez no estoy hecha para estar detrás del manubrio o esa cosa. ¿No crees?

**Lincoln**: No. Es porque, el enfoque de mi videojuego estuvo muy mal. Poblemos un método diferente. (Mostrándole el manual)

En la Sala. Lincoln hizo una simulación de conducir de auto para que Leni pueda practicar.

**Lincoln**: Muy bien, lección 1: prepararse para conducir

**Lynn**: (Saliendo del sofá con una herramienta de lijado) ¡Uh! ¿Le enseñas a Leni a conducir? ¡Genial! ¿Puedo ayudar? ¡Estoy harta de lijar los callos de Lori! [Tirando la herramienta]

**Lincoln**: ¡Gracias, Lynn!

**Lucy**: Y yo. (Apareciendo asustando a Lincoln y Leni) No puedo escribir otro poema para Bobby. Me he quedado sin palabras que rimen con "Bebe".

**Lincoln**: Gracias Lucy. (Riéndose nerviosamente)

De repente, todas las otras hermanas vienen queriendo ayudar a Leni a aprender a manejar y salir de los favores para Lori.

**Lola**: ¡Puedo ayudar!

**Luna**: ¡Te ayudaré! ¡Te ayudaré!

**Luan**: [Se quita las gafas de goma] ¡Yo también! ¡Quiero ayudar!

**Lana**: ¡A mí me a mí a mí!"

**Lisa**: Yo daré asistencia.

**Lincoln**: Tenemos que hacer algo como un auto de real. (Todas recogen algunas de sus cosas y hacen lo que Lincoln les dijo) ¡Gracias, chicas! El penal de Luna es el freno. Y el cojín de Luan es el acelerador. [Les pone pie para demostrar sus usos]

**Luan**: ¿Acelerador? ¿No queras decir gas? (Riéndose) ¿Entienden?

**Lincoln**: Este palo de golf es la palanca de velocidades. El muérdago es el manubrio. La bocina, las direccionales, y a... ¡Estas llaves! [Agarra las llaves de juguete de Lily] son, bueno. Las llaves. ¿Entendido?

**Leni**: ¿Claro? (Confundida)

Todos: ¡Bien!

**Lincoln**: Primero, abróchate tu cinturón.

Lola pone algo de sus cinturones de desfile de en ellos para simular los cinturones de seguridad.

**Leni**: ¡Fue sencillo!

**Lincoln**: Luego, revisa tus espejos.

**Leni**: ¿Por qué? ¿Me veo mal?

**Lincoln**: No, no, no.

**Leni**: ¡Paren el auto! ¡No puedo conducir en este horrible aspecto! [Saliendo y corriendo hacia las esclareas]

Luego, Leni regresa pero con un casco esta vez.

**Leni**: Así está mejor.

**Lincoln**: (suspira) Lección 12: Evitar riesgos en el camino. Hay una ardilla en el camino. ¿Qué haces?

Lily entra vestida con un disfraz de ardilla y hace sonidos de ardilla; Leni se sale de su lado y grita de horror. Lincoln tira el manual al suelo con frustración; eventualmente, parece desesperado, ya que los otros ya se han dado por vencidos.

**Lincoln**: ¡Usa la direccional! (Leni toca el tambor de Luna) "¡No, ese es el freno! (golpea suavemente el cojín de Luan) ¡No, ese es el gas! (le da una bofetada) ¡No, esa es mi cara!" [Señala el cucharón] ¡Esta! ¡Esta es la direccional!

**Leni**: ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a los parpadeos?

**Lincoln**: Los... ¿Parpadeos?

**Leni**: Sí. Justo a la cosa que gira. [Apunta al muérdago]

**Lincoln**: La cosa que… (Dándose cuenta) ¡Ese es el problema! ¡No he estado hablando Lenines!

**Leni**: ¿Hay un país que llamado como yo?

**Lincoln**: No, me refiero que no he usado palabras que tú entiendas.

Para no hacer largo esto, solo digamos que Leni comenzó ya aprender con las palabras que uso Lincoln y luego fueron al jardín, a practicar con la podadora.

**Lincoln**: ¡Recuerda lo que practicamos, Leni!

**Leni**: Avanza bota. (Yendo hacia adelante) Zapato Blanco. (Parando a ver una ardilla) Avanza bota. (Volviendo hacia adelante)

**Todos**: (preocupados) ¡Wow! ¡Cuidado!

**Leni**: Mejor Lado. [Cambiando de dirección]

Todas comienzan a alentarla

**Lincoln**: ¡Lo está haciendo! ¡Buen trabajo, Leni!

**Leni**: ¡Lo estoy haciendo! (Manejando bien)

Mientras tanto en la casa, Lori estaba sacando un cesto de grande de ropa sucia para lavar de su habitación.

**Lori**: ¿En dónde se metieron todos? ¡Lynn! ¡Sigo esperando esa pedicura!

De repente escucha a los demás gritando afuera y descubre que Leni ha mejorado tanto que ahora puede firmar su nombre en el césped.

**Lori**: No entregare las llaves del auto tan fácilmente.

**Leo**: ¡¿Qué acabo de escuchar?!

Lori dio la vuelta y vio a Leo cargando su cesto de ropa sucia desde la puerta poniéndola nerviosa.

**Lori**: Nada, solo dije: Que cuando Leni apruebe el examen con justo le entregare las llaves del auto. (Mintiendo)

**Leo**: Acaso me ves con cara de bruto, verdad. [Dejando el cesto aun lado] Escucha Lori, si te ocurre la idea de sabotear el examen de conducir de Leni, ¡Con gusto te quito el teléfono para que no puedas hablar con Bobby por 3 días! (Hablando muy serio) Y por cierto, mejor lava tu ropa sola. [Yéndose enojado por el egoísmo de Lori]

**Lori**: ¡Rayos! Odio cuando me pones esas amenazas y lo peor si es escapas de hacerlo. Pero todas formas tengo un plan para que no sede cuenta.

Ya en la noche. Leni se estaba preparado para dormir.

**Lincoln**: ¡Descansa Leni! ¡Lo harás excelente mañana! [Yéndose de la habitación]

**Leni**: ¡Descansa Lincoln! ¡Descansa Lori!

Lori está profundamente dormida; Leni se encoge de hombros, se pone su máscara para dormir y alcanza el interruptor de la lámpara. Y Lori se levantó de la cama porque estaba fingiendo dormir.

**Lori**: Clic.

**Leni**: ¡Lo tengo!

Se levantó de la cama y le coloco audífonos para que escuchara una cinta falsa, pero Leo lo vio y le llamo la atención.

**Leo**: ¡Lori!

**Lori**: Solo le estaba ayudando a colocar la cinta que se olvidó poner para dormir.

El entra a la habitación y agarra la cinta falsa y lo reemplaza por el verdadero.

**Leo**: Esto me lo llevo a mi habitación. Y recuerda sobre advertencia no hay engaño. [Yéndose hacia su habitación]

En la madrugada, Lori se volvió a levantar para estaba vez recuperar la cinta falsa, entrando a la habitación de Leo que estaba dormido con un abanico.

**Lori**: ¿Aun no entiendo cómo puede dormir con un abanico? Si hace un frio en la madrugada. (Hablando despacio)

Después de un rato buscando en silencio, encontró la cinta y salió de la habitación. Regresando le quito la cinta original a Leni y le puso la falsa. Lori vuelve a dormir con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Al día siguiente. Lincoln se encontraba esperando a Leni de su examen.

**Lori**: [Llegando con su cesto de ropa] ¡Ah! ¡Ahí estás! ¿No quieres que te lleve a la tienda de cómics? Y las hojas de lavanda. No lo olvides.

**Lincoln**: No, gracias. Creo que esperaré a que Leni regrese de su examen de conducir, con su nueva licencia.

**Lori**: Pssht. No va aprobar. Ahora, ya ponte a lavar.

**Lincoln**: Derecho, estoy bastante segura de que aprobara.

**Lori**: No, no lo hará. Porque me aseguré de ello.

**Lincoln**: (sorprendido) ¿Espera? ¿Qué?"

**Lori**: ¡Nada! (Yéndose a las escaleras pero es detenido por un Leo que estaba molesto)

**Leo**: ¡Lori Loud! ¡¿Puedes explicarme que iste esta noche en mi habitación?! [Sacando un Tablet con una grabación de la madrugada)

**Lori**: ¡¿Desde cuando tienes una cámara de seguridad en tu habitación?!

**Leo**: ¡No cambies de tema! Si no dices nada además de quitarte el teléfono. [Agarrando un suéter del cesto] Hare encoger tu suéter favorito de Bobby en la secadora.

**Lori**: (Admitiendo la derrota) ¡Hazlo! ¡Bien! [Agarra el suéter y se lo pone] Tal vez entre a tu habitación para recuperar la cinta y así dándole malas instrucciones a Leni de manejo mientras dormía, pero es solo que si Leni puede conducir, mi habitación nunca estará limpia y nadie volverá a necesitarme para nada.

**Lincoln**: ¡¿Estás Loca mujer?! ¿Y su tus malas instrucciones hacen que Leni se estrelle? ¿Qué tal si sale herida?

**Lori**: No pensé en eso.

**Leo**: Además, porque me pides mi ayuda para te ayude a limpiar tu habitación.

**Lori**: Es por que estas ocupado con tu trabajo.

**Leo**: Pero puedo tomar mi tiempo libre para ayudar, sabes.

**Lincoln**: Chicos, tenemos que ir a buscarla.

Lori prepara las llaves y los 3 salen en busca de Leni. Y llegan al DVN donde ven a Leni saliendo del edificio toda sana y salva.

**Lori**: Gracias al cielo, que está bien.

**Lori**: Y tal vez paso.

**Leo**: Esperen.

**Policía**: (Atrás de ella) ¡No, no lo hizo! No obstante, condujo al lado equivocado de la carretera, se negó revisar los espejos y comentó el peso del instructor de manejo.

Leni entra a Camionzilla.

**Leni**: Bueno, ya van 14. Tendré que conducir la podadora para siempre.

**Lincoln**: Escucha, Leni. No fue tu culpa.

**Leni**: Sí, lo fue. Trabajaste duro para ayudarme. Hasta aprendiste a hablar Lenines. Y aun no puedo creer que haya un país llamado como yo. (Suspira) Lo arruine. Solo estaba pensando en todos los lugares divertidos a los que íbamos. La plaza, la tienda de cómics, La plaza... Lamento defraudarte.

**Lori**: ¡No lo soporto más! ¡Fue mi culpa! yo saboteé tu examen.

**Leni**: ¿Sabor… tair?

**Leo**: Es como si fuera a comprar un vestido que tú quieres.

**Leni**: (Entiendo) ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

**Lori**: De verdad lo siento, Leni. Pero sé cómo compensarte.

**Leni**: ¡¿Me compraras el vestido?! (Tomándose en serio el ejemplo de Lincoln)

Un rato después.

**Lincoln**: Es excelente que ayudes a Leni a practicar para su siguiente examen.

**Lori**: (un poco agitada) Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

**Leo**: Sabes, con esto te salvas de quitarte el teléfono.

**Leni**: Este es el carril de compartir.

Leni había metido a Camionzilla a dentro de una piscina.

**Leo**: Pero a la próxima vez, habla en Lenines para que entienda.


	7. Sin agallas, no hay GLori y Leonor

Era viernes por la noche en la casa Loud y Lincoln se encontraba en su habitación bebiendo una limonada.

**Lincoln**: (Al público) Ah, viernes por la noche, sobrevistes a la escuela y ahora es tiempo de relajarte, olvidar tus problemas y jugar un nuevo videojuego. [Sacando un cartucho del videojuego]

Huele el aroma de su videojuego nuevo y luego huele otro olor.

**Lincoln**: Un momento. (Lo huele nuevo) Eso es el… [Saliendo de la habitación] El perfume caro de mamá.

El resto de las hermanas también lo huelen igual.

**Lincoln**: Y solo significa una cosa. [Yéndose a la cocina]

En la cocina vio el calendario en el refrigerador con el día marcado con las palabras…

**Lincoln**: ¡Noche de salir! ¡Lo que solo significa otra cosa! [Yendo a la puerta principal]

**Rita**: ¡Lori y Leo están a cargo! ¡Adiós! [Cerrando la puerta]

**Lincoln**: ¡Nooooo! Lori tiene un gusto enfermo de mandarlos y la llamábamos la reina del…

**Lori**: ¡No! [Desenchufa amplificadores de Luna] ¡No a la música! [Tira el pastel de lodo de Lana en la basura] ¡No a Los pasteles de lodo!

**Leni**: (Hablando por teléfono) ¡No creo! ¡Esto es una locura!

**Lori**: ¡No a las llamadas! [Colgando]

Lincoln se encontraba caminando tranquilamente en las escaleras, pero Loe lo alcanzo y le quito su videojuego.

**Leo**: Ha donde crees que vas con esto. ¡Ahora baja a la sala soldado! (Lincoln baja de las escaleras)

**Lincoln**: (Al público) Y a Leo lo llamamos el general black por dejar que Lori nos mande y él nos puede intimidar.

En la sala Lori vestía de militar y Leo vestía con uniforme militar negro. Lori uso un silbato para llamar al resto de las hermanas y las mascotas para hacer una fila.

**Lori**: ¡Descansen! (Todos descansan) ¡Era broma nadie puede descansar en nuestra presencia!

**Leo**: Comandante Lori, explicares la situación.

**Lori**: Si, señor general. Como todos sabrán mamá y papá nos dejaron a cargo de la casa.

**Leo**: Y como Lori es la segunda armado, eso significa que le tiene que escuchar a ella o de lo contrario tendrán que obedecerme a mí, y nadie quiero eso, verdad.

Con una mirada intimidante haciendo que todos se asusten.

**Leo**: Ahora Lori, trae el pizarrón.

**Lori**: Si, señor. [Yéndose y trayendo el pizarrón] Este es nuestro dinerario para esta noche de 6:00 a 7:00 PM: sentado en la cama con los brazos cruzados. De 7:00 PM a 7:30 PM: Cenar. De 7:30 PM a 8:00 PM: Aseo profundo en el corredor. De 8:00 PM mirar la pared hasta que se queden dormidos. De 9:00 PM: Revisión del general Leo en sus habitaciones. ¿Todos entendieron?

**Todos**: Señora si señora.

**Lori**: ¡Rompan filas!

Todos se fueron dejando a Lori y Leo solos.

**Leo**: Buen trabajo Lori, tal vez un día de estos cuando me retire. Serás ascendida a la nueva general de la casa.

**Lori**: Lo dices en serio.

**Leo**: Si, pero necesitaras alguien que tome tu posición de comandante. Ahora descansa soldada.

**Lori**: Gracias señor. [Yéndose hacia su habitación]

**Leo**: Como crecen. (Yéndose igual hacia su habitación)

Más tarde. Lincoln abre la puerta y le pone una nota en la bola de hámster de Geo.

**Lincoln**: Oye Geo ¿Quieres un premio amigo? (Arroja comida a la puerta de Lola y Lana)

Geo avanza y abre su bola para consigue la comida, y llama la atención de los gemelos; Lincoln hace esto con sus otras hermanas; la nota les decía que se reunirá en su habitación de Lincoln y todas van a la habitación de Lincoln. Luan estaba camuflado con la pared. Leni es la única que aún no se ha escapado de su habitación, ya que está con Lori en el momento.

**Lori**: Leni, ¿a dónde crees que vas?

**Leni**: No soy Leni, estoy usando una bufanda.

**Lori**: Tienes 5 minutos para hacer tus cosas. (Leni sale de la habitación)

En la habitación de Lincoln. Leni llega a la reunión.

**Lola**: Más vale que sea bueno. Sabes que pasara si Leo y Lori se enteren que no estemos en nuestras habitaciones.

**Lincoln**: ¡Habitaciones! Más bien celdas de una cárcel. Cada vez que esos 2 están a cargo, hacen que nuestros viernes serán miserables. Bueno, yo digo que ya no más. Es tiempo de recuperar nuestras noches de viernes. Luna, te gusta cuando Lori apaga tu amplificador.

**Luna**: Es muy molesto.

**Lincoln**: Y Lana, que tal cuando ella tira a la basura tus pasteles de lodo.

**Lana**: ¡Trabajo duro en ellos!

**Lincoln**: Y Lily, que sientes cuando no te dejan correr desnuda.

**Lily**: (Sacando la lengua)

**Lincoln**: ¡Entonces! Hagamos algo al respecto con esos 2.

**Todas**: ¡Siiii!

Con Lori todavía en habitación. Ella se estaba pintando las uñas de los pies, hasta que escucho un ruido de amplificador y salió de la habitación a ver.

**Lily**: (Riéndose mientras sostenía la guitarra)

**Lori**: ¿Lily? ¿Qué estás haciendo con la…

Mira para atrás y ve a Lincoln con la demás hermanas y la emboscan. Luego lo amarran en una silla.

**Lori**: ¡Oigan! Que está ocurriendo.

**Lincoln**: Tu mandato de poder termino. Recuperemos nuestras noches de viernes.

**Lori**: Eso creen ustedes. (Con una sonrisa)

**Lynn**: ¿Y esa sonrisa?

**Leo**: ¡Sorpresa! (Apareciendo atrás de ellos) Se olvidaron de mí.

Todos volitaron a ver Leo.

**Leo**: Se creyeron que se saldrían con la suya así de fácil.

**Lincoln**: No, pero tenemos algo para ti.

**Lisa**: [Lazándole algo] Piensa rápido.

Leo lo atrapa resultando ser una pelota de plástico.

**Leo**: Se pensaban que una pelota juguete me iba a detener.

**Lisa**: Si. [Presionando un botón]

La pelota libera un gas que Leo respira y lo hace dormir en el suelo. Más tarde Leo despierta atado una silla pero amarrado con una cadena con un candado.

**Leo**: Chicos están cometiendo un grave error.

**Lincoln**: Admítelo. (A Lori) Tú tienes una obsesión por mardanos y Tú (A Leo) porque dejas que Lori lo haga.

**Leo**: ¡Oye! Tengo mis razones para dejar a Lori a cargo de ustedes y unas de esas es mi furia para no traumatisados.

**Lori**: ¿Creen que disfruto haciendo esto?

**Leo**: Para que sepan, nosotros somos los únicos que evita que esta casa se destruya y termine en una pila de escombros.

**Lori**: No creo que uno ellos puedan hacerlo.

**Lana**: Lincoln podría. [Señalado a Lincoln]

**Lincoln**: ¡¿Podría?!

**Todas**: ¡Queremos a Lincoln! ¡Queremos a Lincoln!

**Lori**: Lincoln a cargo.

**Leo**: Ni podrá llevar a Cliff a su caja de arena para que haga sus necesidades.

**Lincoln**: Así, reto aceptado. [Agarrando el silbato de Lori] ¡Llévenselos!

**Lori**: ¡No duran ni siquiera 5 minutos! (Riéndose como loca mientras son cargados por sus hermanas)

**Leo**: Por favor no te ríes como una loca.

Los dejaron en la habitación de Lori y Leni, y cierran la puerta.

**Lincoln**: Lola, vigila la puerta. Nadie puede entrar y salir.

Lola se pone en posición armado con un palo de golf.

**Lincoln**: Díganle adiós a la reina del no y al general black. [Pisando el silbato y poniéndose lentes] Y saluden al rey del sí.

**Todas**: ¡Sí!

Mientras en la habitación con Lori y Leo.

**Lori**: ¿Y qué hacemos mientras?

**Leo**: Si quieres podemos jugar a lotería mientras. [Desatándose de la silla y levantándose a ayudarla]

**Lori**: ¡¿Cómo pudiste desatarte si ataron con una cadena?! (Siendo desatada)

**Leo**: Es uno mis habilidades, ¿y en donde degastes la lotería que te preste para jugar con Bobby la ultima vez?

**Lori**: Esta en el almario.

**Leo**: Ya me imagino el caos que está enfrentando ahorita Lincoln.

Y no se equivoca. Todo ya era un caos en la casa Loud, desde Luna tocando muy fuerte, una explosión provocada por Lisa, Luan molestando a Leni con una araña falsa, Lynn ensuciado con tierra, Lucy y Lana haciendo una guerra de comida dejando sucio la toda la casa y creando también una bonita pintura de comida. Lincoln a ver todo eso recordó lo que dijeron Leo y Lori, aparte de ver a Cliff haciendo sus necesidades en otra parte.

**Lincoln** ¡Es en serio Cliff!

Se enoja haciendo que su cara se ponga roja y saque vapor de su mechón de su cabello blanco.

**Lincoln**: ¡No tocar la guitarra! [Desenchufando el amplificador] ¡No a las peleas de comida! [Quitándoles la comida] ¡No a la bicicleta! [Agarrando la manguera] ¡Y no a los experimentos! [Lazándolos los químicos provocando una explosión]

**Lynn**: ¿Quién te crees que eres? Lori, o Leo.

Todas se ríen por lo que dijo Lynn y regresan a provocar más caos.

**Lincoln**: No, no soy… ¡Lori y Leo!

Yéndose en donde están Lori y Leo pero es detenida por Lola que estaba vigilando.

**Lola**: ¡Alto! Nadie entra y nadie sale. Palabras del jefe.

**Lincoln**: Esas fueron mis palabras, ¡Ahora, déjame entrar!

**Lola**: Le pido que retrocede señor.

**Lincoln**: Lamento lo que te voy hacer Lola.

Corrió directo hacia Lola, pero ella le golpeó en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. Luego despierta atándolo a una silla en la sala.

**Lola**: No, no. Yo lo lamento. ¿Alguien más? No lo creo. [Yéndose]

Lincoln trata desertase, pero aparece Geo y Lincoln le pide su ayuda diciéndole que tiene comida en su bolsillo. Geo muerde la cuerda liberando a Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: Buen chico. [Dándole la comida]

De vuelta con Lori y Leo.

**Leo**: ¡El valiente! [Sacando una carta]

**Lori**: ¡Sí! He ganado. [Poniendo la ficha en su última casilla]

**Leo**: Como en los viejos tiempos.

**Lincoln**: [Entrando por la ventana] Lori, Leo.

**Leo**: Miren quien quiso venir.

**Lori**: Te dijimos que no durarías 5 minutos.

**Lincoln**: Solo ha pasado 5 minutos. [Se acercándose a ellos] Es un caos haya abajo, tienen que ayudarme.

**Lori**: Yo solo obedezco órdenes del general Leo.

**Lincoln**: Leo puedes…

**Leo**: No. Mejor tu agregarlo Lincoln, por que tu estas a cargo.

**Lincoln**: ¡No puedo! Ustedes son los únicos que evitan que esta casa se destruya.

Afuera de la casa se ve como salen fuegos artificiales.

**Lincoln**: O cenizas.

**Lori**: Y.

**Lincoln**: No pude llevar a Cliff a su caja de arena.

**Leo**: Además.

**Lincoln**: Lo lamento mucho chicos.

**Leo**: Disculpa aceptada, Comándate Lori ya sabe qué hacer. [Poniéndose su gorra de general]

**Lori**: Entendido señor. [Poniéndose sus lentes] ¡A trabajar!

Los 3 hablen la puerta y ven a Lola todavía vigilando.

**Lincoln**: No sé cómo pasar con ella, es una bestia.

**Leo**: Usa los brillos Lori.

Lori sopla unos brillos rosados y Lola los ve.

**Lola**: ¡Brillos! [Yéndose tras el brillo]

**Leo**: Jamás falla. (Saliendo de la habitación a igual que Lori)

**Lincoln**: ¡Brillos! Genial.

Bajan las escaleras y llegan a la sala para ver todo el caos.

**Lincoln**: Ven de lo que estoy hablando.

Las hermanas siguen haciendo lo mismo pero más caótico y ruidoso.

**Lori**: Observa y aprende.

Lori saca un silbato y lo hace sonar haciendo que todas se detengan.

**Lori**: ¡Mamá y Papá regresaran en 10 minutos!

**Leo**: ¡Y más valen que limpien todo rápido o será la tendrán que ver conmigo! [Haciendo su mirada intimidador]

Todas se asustan y comienzan a limpiar rápido.

**Lincoln**: ¡Genial!

**Lori**: Si, aprendes algunos trucos cuando vas creciendo.

**Leo**: [Suena su teléfono y contesta] Digan. De acuerdo. Claro. Adiós. (Colgando)

**Lincoln**: ¿Quién eran?

**Leo**: Era el chupacabras.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué?

**Leo**: ¡Mentira! Eran mamá y papá, vienen en 11 minutos.

**Lincoln**: ¡¿Qué vamos hacer?!

**Leo**: Lori

**Lincoln**: Yo me encargo. (Ve a Luna) Luna, algo de música para limpiar.

**Luna**: ¡Claro hermana! 1, 2, 3.

Luna comienza tocar música haciendo que todas limpien más rápido. Lana metiendo lo peces mascotas a la pecera, Leni y Luan desenredando las cuerdas del teléfono de la casa, Lisa y Lynn limpiando con mangueras, Lori haciendo que Cliff vaya a su caja de arena, Lola amarando basura para ser llevada por Lynn en su bicicleta, Lincoln colocándole el pañal a Lily, Leo agarrando la pintura para cubrir un hoyo en la pared.

**Leo**: perfecto.

Ya luego de eso. Todas regresan a sus habitaciones y Luna termina de tocar.

**Luna**: ¡Buenas noches casa Loud! [Yéndose a su habitación]

Y justo a tiempo porque llegan sus padres y los 3 se sientan en el sofá, viendo como abren la puerta y entran.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¡Vaya! Me sorprende que la casa siga en pie.

**Lincoln**: Que esperabas, Lori y Leo están a cargo.

**Rita**: ¿Y qué están haciendo?

**Leo**: Jugando un videojuego. [Dándole un control a Lincoln]

**Lori**: No puedes decir: No. Todo el tiempo. (Con un control igual)

Rita y Sr. Lynn se van a la cocina y miran la pintura de comida, mientras que los 3 comienzan a jugar videojuegos.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¡Ahhhhh! ¡¿Qué le paso a mi palo de golf?! (Mostrando su palo de golf doblada)

**Leo**: [Levantándose del sofá] Descuida papá, yo lo arreglo.

**Sr. Lynn**: Muchas gracias Leo.

Leo se fue a la cocina para alegrar el palo golf y los 2 aprovechan su ausencia para seguir juagando.

**Lori**: Aprovechemos para ganarle.

**Lincoln**: Buena idea.

* * *

**Nota del autor**: Espero que hayan disflutado este capitulo con unos toques originales al estilo Mexicano y le mando un saludo a EltioRob95 por su comentario positivo y de sus buenas historias que he leido y a DoctorHistorias124 por creer en mi. Y pronto subire un capitulo origianal para esta historia.


	8. Capitulo Original: El Enemigo

**Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene clasificación T por la poca violencia que va haber.**

* * *

Todo comienza en un día normal en la casa Loud, cuando el cartero toco el timbre y Lincoln abrió la puerta.

**Cartero**: Carta para Leo Loud.

**Lincoln**: Ahorita no se encuentra, pero con gusto se lo doy. (Recibiendo la carta)

Lincoln cerró la puerta y el cartero se fue de la casa.

**Lincoln**: ¿Me pregunto quién le pudo enviarle una carta?

**Lori**: Hola, Lincoln. (Apareciendo)

**Lincoln**: Hola, Lori. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

**Lori**: Necesito un que me hagas un… (Dándose cuenta de la carta) ¿Y esa carta?

**Lincoln**: Es una carta para Leo.

**Lori**: Para Leo dices. [Quitándole la carta]

**Lincoln**: ¡Oye! Al menos di por favor.

Lori vio detalladamente la carta y puso una sonrisa grande.

**Lori**: Lincoln, llama a las demás para una junta de hermanos.

**Lincoln**: Entendido. [Yéndose]

Un rato después, en la habitación de Lori y Leni, todas estaban hablando hasta que Lori los cayó.

**Lori**: Muy bien todas, doy por inicio esta junta de hermanos.

**Lynn**: ¿Para qué juntamos aquí?

**Luna**: Si, hermana. Estaba tocando unas de mis canciones favoritas.

**Lisa**: Y yo tengo que regresar a mi habitación, porque estaba trabajando en un proyecto importante.

**Lori**: ¡Por esto! [Mostrándoles la carta]

**Lola**: ¡Solo nos trias aquí por una simple carta!

**Lincoln**: ¡Chicas es una carta para Leo!

**Todas**: ¡¿Leo?!

**Lori**: Y deduciendo por la forma que escribieron su nombre con rojo, algo me dice que puede ser una admiradora secreta.

Todas chillaron de alegría por saber que alguien se interesó por su hermano mayor, además que aturdieron a Lincoln por los chillidos.

**Leni**: Rápido Lori, abre esa carta para saber quién está interesado en Leo.

**Lori**: Es lo que está haciendo ahora. [Abriendo la carta lo más rápido posible]

Una vez de haber abierto la carta lo comienza a leer, pero se llevaría una pequeña sorpresa sobre lo que tenía escrita la carta.

**Lori**: Chicas, esta carta no es de amor, ¡si no es una carta de venganza!

**Todos**: ¡¿Vengenza?!

**Lori**: [Leyendo] Leo Loud, si estás leyendo esta carta. Eso significa que he regresado a Royal Woods después de 8 años para cumplir mi venganza, después de lo que me istes. Firma: Tu peor enemigo.

**Lincoln**: ¿Quién se querida vengar de Leo?

**Lucy**: Lo más seguro sea alguien de su pasado.

**Luan**: Saben, siempre digo chites todos los días, pero como esta vez no tengo ninguna por esta revelación.

**Lana**: Y lo más importante. ¿Qué es lo que le hizo para que lo odie?

**Lori**: Sé que Leo guarda secretos muy importantes de él, pero esto…

**Leo**: Como leyendo el correo de otra persona.

Todos se asustaron por ver Leo que había entrado a la habitación.

**Lori**: Leo, no te había visto entrar. [Ocultando la carta]

**Leo**: Tranquila Lori, se sobre el regreso de mi enemigo.

**Lincoln**: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Leo**: Lo vi en el centro comercial comprando una película de acción, mientras compraba más tinta para mi impresora de trabajo.

**Leni**: ¿Pero eso no explica por qué razón se quiere vengar de ti?

**Leo**: (Suspira) Creo que ya es momento para que les cuente algo que no saben sobre mí. Verán cuando soliera tener la edad de Lincoln.

Flashback de hace 8 años atrás.

**Leo**: Solía a ir al primeria de Royal Woods para tratar de hacer amigos, como ustedes sabrán siempre tuve clases en casa.

Se veía como un Leo de 11 años estaba viendo como muchos chicos se estaban divirtiendo en el descanso.

**Leo**: Todo eran risas y diversión en el descanso, o eso se creía cuando aparecía el chico malo.

**Lori**: ¿Momento? Dijiste chico malo.

**Leo**: Así es, ese chico era un bulliyin de los peores.

El joven Leo vio como el chico malo les quitaba a los demás sus almuerzos, los humillaba, se burla de ellos y de cómo los golpeaba por diversión.

**Lynn**: Suena como que ese chico era de lo peor.

**Leo**: Lo era. Hasta que yo le puse fin a su reinado en la escuela.

El chico malo después de haber disfrutado de sus fechorías, vio como Leo estaba ayudando a unos de los chicos que le había quitado su almuerzo, dándole y compartiendo del su yo. Y por consecuencia hizo que se acercara a él.

**Leo**: Cuando él se acercó a mí me comenzó a decirme de cosas malas, pero los ignoraba porque no afectaba sus palabras. Hasta que el trato de quitarle el almuerzo al chico que le di.

Cuando vio que el chico malo le quito el almuerzo al chico que ayudo, le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que se sorprendería a todos los chicos.

**Lynn**: Le dijiste un golpea a ese chico. Ja, se lo merecía.

**Leo**: Por una parte si se lo merecía, lo que paso después fue no fue nada bonito.

Después de haberlo golpeado, el chico reto a Leo a una pelea a lo que el rechazo al principio. El chico malo a ver como se iba le dijo unas palabras que le hizo cambiar de opinión.

**Lucy**: ¿Y cuáles fueron esas palabras?

**Leo**: Insulto a la familia.

**Todos**: ¡¿Qué?!

Luego en la salida de la escuela. Leo estaba peleando con el chico malo, mientras que todos los chicos estaban virando la pelea. El chico malo llevaba casi la victoria y sin ningún rasguño porque Leo ya estaba muy débil y cansado por los golpes que había recibido.

**Lincoln**: ¡Estabas a punto de perder la pelea!

**Leo**: Desde entonces no era un buen peleador y creía que lo iba a perderlo todo, hasta que el chico cometió un muy grave error de decirme unas palabras que le costaría muy caro.

**Lola**: No lo digas: te hizo enfurecer desatando tu furia poderosa. (Emocionada)

**Leo**: Exacto.

El joven Leo a escuchar esas palabras, lanzo un grito de furia. Y agarro el chico corriendo a máxima velocidad estampándolo contra la pared debilitándolo por completo y dejándolo en el suelo. El resto de los chicos quedaron impactados con inesperada victoria de Leo.

**Luna**: ¡Lo estampaste contra la pared!

**Lynn**: O sea que le hiciste tú…

**Leo**: Era la primera vez que había hecho mi estampada mexica en mi vida con una persona.

Luego de la derrota del chico malo, Leo le dijo unas muy humillantes que hizo que toda la escuela se burla del chico y se fuera llorando como un bebe, y luego lo felicitaron por lo que hizo.

**Leo**: Después de que todos me dejaran de felicitar es cuando lo vi.

**Lori**: ¿A quién?

**Leo**: A mi enemigo.

Leo estaba viendo como alguien vestido de una playera azul, short negro, zapatos cafés, piel clara y cabello castaño y corto. Se le estaba acercando a él para decirle unas palabras que nunca olvidaría. Fin del flashback.

**Leo**: Esas palabras fueron: ¡Me las pagaras por haberlo humillado de esa forma a él! Desde ahora soy tu enemigo. Para ser una mujer si sabía cómo amenazar.

**Lisa**: ¿Mujer? O sea. ¿Qué tu enemigo es una…?

**Leo**: Si, es una chica. Pero antes que comiencen a chillar les diré que era chica mas ruda de la escuela y solo iría estar enamorado del chico malo que derrote y humille.

**Leni**: Pobrecilla, no me quiero imaginar lo que lo que sufrió esa chica a ver su interés romántico siendo humillado y golpeado.

**Leo**: Trato de vengarse de mi dé muchas maneras cuando iba a la escuela en los descansos, pero siempre les fracasaba sus intentos.

**Lori**: ¿Y eso porque?

**Leo**: Por que como estudiaba en casa, nunca me encontraba en la escuela. Un día todo cambio cuando ella se escapó de la escuela y me siguió hacia la casa dándose cuenta que yo estudiaba en casa y parte que los vio a ustedes. Lo que hizo que me volviera mas fuerte para defenderlas.

**Lucy**: Eso explica por te volviste muy sobreproctetor

**Leo**: Y Luego de eso nunca lo volví a verla, pero gracias a la información de un viejo amigo que me dijo que se había mudado otra cuidad y eso fue un alivio para mí. Hasta ahora que regreso.

**Lori**: ¿Pero que harás con ella? Si está de regreso en Royal Woods hay posibilidades que se entere de nos vea y nos lastime para llegar hacia a ti.

**Leo**: ¿Por casualidad leíste la postdata de la carta?

Lori reviso otra vez la carta y tenía una posdata.

**Lori**: [Leyendo] Posdata: Te estaré esperando en el parque de Royal Woods para encontraros y tener nuestra pelea a las 3:00 pm. Si no te presentas, tus dulces hermanas recibirán mi dolorosa venganza.

**Leo**: Casi son las 3:00. (Mirando su reloj) Así que chicos deseaba suerte porque voy a ir confróntala.

Leo salió de la habitación dejando muy preocupado a todos sus hermanos.

**Lincoln**: Saben, algo me dice que a perder.

**Lynn**: ¿Porque los dice? Leo es la persona más fuerte y valiente que conocemos.

**Lincoln**: Pero recuerden que tiene su código de honor de "No lastimar a las mujeres."

**Lori**: Lincoln tiene razón a tener ese código, lo que significa que ella tiene una ventaja sobre él.

**Lynn**: ¡Entonces vayamos ayudarlo! (Todos se pusieron de acuerdo y salieron a camino al parque)

Más tarde en el parque. Leo se encontraba esperando hasta que escucho una voz familiar.

**¿?:** Recibiste la carta, verdad. (Atrás de él)

**Leo**: Si, pero te diré una cosa. No voy pelear contigo.

**¿?:** Porque acaso me tienes miedo. (Burlándose)

**Leo**: No, es por otra cosa que le prometí a un viejo amigo hace 8 años.

**¿?:** Hablando de hace 8 años. Mejor estés preparado por que esta será tu última pelea en tu vida. [Tronando los dedos]

**Leo**: No has cambiado verdad. (Volteando a verla) ¡María Juárez!

La vestimenta de María había cambiado, ahora usaba una chaqueta negra con una blusa azul, pantalón negro y zapatos cafés.

**María**: Si no vas pelear. Entonces lo tengo ganado.

**Leo**: Pues adelante.

María comenzó a correr hacia a Leo para dar el primer golpe, Leo lo detuvo con su mano y la empujo lejos de él.

**María**: ¡Cobarde!

**Leo**: No soy cobarde.

**María**: ¡Entonces pelea como un hombre! (Acercándose hacia él y dándole varios golpes)

Él los pudo esquivar con facilidad y María aun lo trataba de golpeado. Pero la suerte de Leo se le acabo cuando vinieron sus hermanos.

**Todos**: ¡Leo! (Desde lo lejos)

**Leo**: ¡¿Chicos que están haciendo aquí!? (Viéndolos)

**Lincoln**: Vinimos ayudarte.

**Leo**: ¡Por favor no se metan!

María a ver que Leo estaba distraído, decidió aprovecharlo para darles unos buenos golpes en la cara y una patada en el estómago haciéndolo que se cayera al suelo.

**María**: Valió la pena todo ese entrenamiento para este momento llegara.

**Leo**: Como te dije: No voy a pelear contigo. [Levantándose]

**Lynn**: (Motivándolo) ¡Vamos Leo, defiéndete y pelea!

**María**: Mejor hacerle caso a tu patética hermana si no quieres que ella será la siguiente.

**Lynn**: ¡Yo te enseñare quien es la patética! (Siendo sujetado por sus hermanos)

**Leo**: Puedes golpearme las veces querías María, mientras no lastimes a mi familia.

**María**: Ya que insistes. [Lo agarra desde el cuello dándole varios golpes en el estómago y luego lo estampa con el piso]

Los chicos a ver cómo su hermano estaba haciendo lastimado se comenzaron a preocupar por él.

**María**: Sabes, ahora que comienzo a notar. Tú no te pareces a nada a tu familia.

**Leo**: [Levantándose pero muy débil] ¿Pero de que estas hablando?

**María**: Solo mírate, eres moreno, tienes el cabello negro. (Acercándose a él)

**Lucy**: ¡Disculpa! Yo también tengo el cabello negro para que sepas.

**María**: [Levantando a Leo] Y además tienes los ojos de color cafés.

**Leo**: ¿Qué estas tratando decir con eso?

**María**: ¡Que tú no perteneces a la familia Loud! (Lanzándolo lejos, estrellándose en el suelo)

Los Loud se quedaron impactados por escuchar las palabras que jamás se deben pronunciar en frente Leo. Porque eso le provoca que su furia se elevara a niveles críticos, haciendo que salía a la luz y se pusiera muy feo las cosas. Luego vieron cómo se levantara Leo pero con la cara sombreada y luego.

**Leo**: ¡ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Gritando muy fuerte)

**María**: Igual como hace 8 años. Esto se va poner muy bueno.

**Lisa**: ¡Yo no lo creo! ¡Leo está a niveles muy críticos de su furia!

**Lori**: ¡Y cuando se pode así se sale de control!

**Lucy**: ¡Es su furia descontrolada!

**María**: ¿Cómo que sale de control? (Siendo agarrado por un Leo lleno de rabia y furia descontrolada, además de tener los ojos rojos)

**Leo**: ¡Escucha muy bien niña mala educada! ¡Yo siempre pertenecí a mi familia! ¡Tal vez nací con diferente color de piel! ¡Pero eso no signifique que me faltes el respecto a mí!

**María**: Y qué piensas hacerme conmigo, si no fui estés capaz de darme un solo golpe. (Hablándole de forma seria y sin temor)

**Leo**: ¡Uno de las cosas que más odio en el mundo son la gente mala como tú!

**María**: ¡Que esperabas! Si hubieras perdido esa pelea con él. Esto no estuviera pasando ahora.

**Leo**: ¡Que mi viejo amigo me perdone por lo que te voy hacer ahora! ¡Pero necesitas una buena lección!

Comenzó a correr a máxima velocidad para estamparlo contra un árbol y luego volverlo a repartirlo estampándolo contra otro árbol y luego prosiguió a golpearía varias veces, hasta ya debilitándola y dejándola en el suelo. Mientras la familia estaba viéndolo todo lo que pasa y los pequeños tenían tapados los ojos.

**Leo**: ¡Y otra cosa más! [Con su puño apretado]

**María**: (Suplicando) Por favor ya no me lastimes más… ya tuve suficiente… ¡Y lo lamento! (Cerrando los ojos)

**Leo**: ¡Ten mi número de teléfono! [Dándole un papelito con su número]

**María**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Todos**: ¡¿Qué?! (Sorprendidos iguales)

**Leo**: Debo admitir que eres una muy buena peleadora y lamento tanto por haberte lastimado mucho. No me gusta golpear a las mujeres pero esas palabras me dijiste me hirieron mucho. (Calmándose volviendo a la normalidad y sus ojos volviendo ser cafés)

**María**: Después de todo lo que hice, ¿me estas perdonando así de fácil?

**Leo**: Por una parte merecía esos golpes, Lamento por haber humillado a tu interés amoroso hace 8 años. Además te ves muy bonita después de estos años. (Ayudándolo a levantara)

**María**: …

**Leo**: ¿Algo te pasa?

**María**: Nada… Solo necesito ir a mi casa a curarme los moretones y pensar en lo que me dijiste sobre tu disculpa. (Un poco arrepentida de sus acciones)

**Leo**: Podemos ser amigos sabes. [Dándole un abrazo amistoso]

María a sentir ese abrazo, comenzó a sentir cosas extrañas en su estómago y luego ella lo alego.

**María**: Odio los abrazos. [Yéndose]

**Leo**: Bueno, te veo luego María. (Yéndose en donde están sus hermanos)

**María**: ¡Espera!

**Leo**: ¿Qué?

**María**: Espero verte otra vez.

**Leo**: De acuerdo. Y una pregunta, ¿Por qué te hacías llamar "Mi enemigo" si tú eres mujer?

**María**: Era para provocarte miedo y por qué hace 8 años solían confundirme con un chico por la forma que vestía. (Alejándose mas)

**Leo**: Eso explica mucho.

Luego de eso, Leo regreso con sus hermanos, pero se llevaría una sorpresa de que sus hermanas tenían una sonrisa de algo que solo él conocía y Lincoln tenía una gran duda.

**Lincoln**: ¡¿Cómo pudiste calmar tu furia descontrola así de fácil?!

**Leo**: Con el tiempo aprendí como controlado y como calmarme muy rápido. Y por favor chicas no comiencen con sus chillidos que aturden. Además, solo trato hacerme amigo de ella.

**Lori**: ¿Y entonces por qué le diste tu número?

**Leni**: ¿Por qué le dijiste bonita?

**Luna**: ¿Y por qué le distes un abrazo?

**Leo**: Ah, chicas. Ustedes nunca cambiarían verdad. ¡¿Ahora quien quiere un helado, yo invito?!

**Todos**: ¡Yo!

**Leni**: Pero primero vayamos a curarte tus moretones.

Leo y sus hermanos se fueron del parque para ir a comer helado y María caminaba en el parque poniendo el número de Leo en su teléfono.

**María**: (Pesando) Se nota que en verdad quiere mucho su familia y a su familia lo quiero a mucho él. Desearía saber cómo siente estar en uno. [Yéndose del parque]

Mientras todos se iban del parque, arriba de los árboles se encontraba una persona viéndolo todo lo que paso con unos binoculares.

**¿?**: Esto es muy fascinante. [Quitándose los binoculares] Creo que ya encontré mi próximo sujeto de estudios.

* * *

**Nota de autor: Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo original que cree, siendo honesto tu ve dificultades en hacer este capitulo. Y también si les gusto a la nueva personaje que apareció.**

**Y ahorita se deben están preguntando por unas cosas.**

**¿Quién era el viejo amigo que se refería Leo?**

**¿Quién era la persona que estaba en el árbol observándolos?**

**Eso solo lo sabrán hasta el siguiente capitulo original.**


	9. El punto dulce

Era de noche en la casa Loud, Lincoln se encontraba recogiendo unas cosas para meterlas dentro de una bolsa.

**Lincoln**: (Al público) Ah, los viajes. Esa amada y bonita tradición de la familia. Mañana los Loud haremos un viaje para nosotros. Suena divertido, no con 14 en la camioneta familiar.

Se dirige a la ventana y ve la camioneta.

**Lincoln**: O como lo llamamos cariñosamente. Camionzilla.

De vuelta en la habitación.

**Lincoln**: Leo también tiene su propio auto que es un vochito de color rojo al que llama Selena, pero prefiere ir con nosotros para pasar el tiempo. Pero volviendo al tema de Camionzilla cada uno de sus asientos ofrece una clase tortura u otra.

Levanta su colchón y revela un dibujo de los asientos de camionzilla.

**Lincoln**: Estar en el asiento cerca de Lily no es buena idea. [Tachado el asiento]

Así como estar en los otros asientos como en donde Lola y Lana se pelean y Lincoln reciba golpes por parte de ellas, otro donde su padre lo puede ver y además de escuchar música de sus padres de la única bocina que funciona, una tenia chicle, otra estaba mojado por Charles, uno con resorte y el inclinado.

**Lincoln**: [Tacha el resto de los asientos] Según mis cálculos, eso solo deja un asiento disponible y seguro entre todos. Lo llamo "El punto dulce." y Lo más raro es que Leo siempre se sienta haya, no estoy seguro si sabe sobre el asiento o simplemente se sienta así nomás. Pero ese lugar será mío porque lo estaré vigilando esta noche.

Más tarde, todos ya se habían quedado dormido apagando sus luces.

**Lincoln**: Esa es mi señal, todos duermen. [Agarrando su bolsa] Es hora de salir.

Lincoln sale de su habitación y enciende una linterna. Comienza a caminar en puntillas, pero pisa por accidente a Cliff haciendo que se despertara y Lincoln lo puso a dormir otra vez, luego siguió con su camino y salió de la casa entrando en Camionzilla.

**Lincoln**: [Sacando su Walkie Talkie] Hola, nariz sangrante. Aquí viajero.

**Clyde**: Lo siento viajero debo mantener la línea para mi amigo Lincoln. (Con su Walkie Talkie igual)

**Lincoln**: Yo soy Lincoln.

**Clyde**: Oh, ¡hola Lincoln!

**Lincoln**: La operación el punto dulce fue un éxito. Ya asegure el asiento.

**Clyde**: Buen trabajo amigo, y ¿Quién se sentara junto a ti?

**Lincoln**: ¡¿Qué quien se sentara junto a mí?!

Lincoln comienza a gritar a dentro de Camionzilla por no haber pensado en eso, pero se detuvo cuando tocaron la puerta y lo abrió revelando alguien.

**Lincoln**: ¡¿Leo?! ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

**Leo**: Si ya terminaste de hacer tus ven berrinches lo mismo te iba a preguntar.

Flashback de hace unos momentos antes, se veía a Leo durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que escucho el grito del gato haciendo que se despertara y saliera de la habitación a ver. Pero vio que Cliff estaba bien, pero escucho el ruido puerta cerrándose lo que hizo que bajara.

**Lincoln**: Ups, olvide que tenías un buen oído.

Leo: Y veo que estas sentado en el punto suave de la camioneta. (Fijándose en donde esta sentado)

**Lincoln**: ¿Punto suave? O sea que ya conocías sobre el punto dulce.

**Leo**: ¡No manches Lincoln! yo ya sabía sobre ese asiento desde que entre a Camionzilla la primera vez.

**Lincoln**: Entonces vas a querer tu asiento verdad.

**Leo**: Quédatelo si quieres.

**Lincoln**: ¡En serio!

**Leo**: Pero con una condición.

**Lincoln**: ¿Cuál condición?

**Leo**: Que la próxima vez me lo pides a mí. Con gusto te lo daba.

Lincoln: De acuerdo, pero me puedes ayudar con algo primero.

**Leo**: Okey.

De vuelta en la casa, en la habitación de Lincoln le explicaba el problema de quien se iba a sentar de su lado y pone ejemplos como Luan, Lola y Lynn que lo podían arruinar el punto dulce.

**Leo**: Que tal Leni, sabes que se aturde por el movimiento de la camioneta.

**Lincoln**: No es mala idea.

Lincoln sale de su cuarto y entro a la habitación de Lori y Leni. Para despertar a Leni que estaba teniendo pesadillas de moda.

**Lincoln**: Leni, Leni, ¡Leni! [Despertado a Leni] Oh, estas despierta. Te sentarías al lado conmigo mañana en la camioneta.

**Leni**: Si, claro. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por salvarme de una pesadilla de modas. (Volviendo a dormir)

**Lincoln**: Si. [Yéndose]

**Leni**: (Soñando) ¡Calcetines con sandalias!

Volvió a su habitación con Leo que estaba jugando con su teléfono.

**Lincoln**: [Sacando su Walkie Talkie] Viajero a nariz sangrante.

**Clyde**: Lo siento viajero debo mantener la línea…

**Lincoln**: ¡Soy Lincoln! La operación asiento al punto dulce fue un éxito.

**Clyde**: Excelente. Y ¿Quién sentara atrás de ti?

**Lincoln**: ¡¿Qué quien se sentara atrás de mí?!

Antes que comenzara hacer sus gritos, Leo lo detuvo y hablo a Clyde.

**Leo**: Clyde, mejor ya no hables de acuerdo. [Apagando el walkie talkie]

**Lincoln**: Tantas formas de arruinar el punto dulce. Muy bien a quien quiero que este atrás de mí, por supuesto no a Lana.

En un flashback se encontraba Lincoln leyendo un comic donde Lana le lanzaba guisantes y Lincoln por accidente se traga uno.

**Leo**: Tampoco a Lori para que sepas, porque siempre se lo pasa mando mensajes a Bobby y eso le provoca nauseas.

En otro flashback se ve a Leo jugando su teléfono y Lori atrás dándole ganas de.

**Lori**: ¡Vomito! [Levantándose vomitándole encima a Leo, y tomándole una foto]

**Leo**: No debiste comer muchos de mis empanadas de carne molida sabes, Lori.

**Lori**: Perdón Leo. ¿Puedo enviarle esta foto a Bobby?

**Leo**: Adelante, no hay problema.

**Lori**: Eres el mejor Leo. [Mandado la foto]

Fin de los flashback.

**Leo**: Pero por una parte siempre se disculpa por los vómitos.

**Lincoln**: Lo tengo Lisa.

**Leo**: ¿Lisa?

Lincoln: Es cierto que se lo estará pasando hablando sobre los peligros sobre viajar en auto. Pero el punto dulce tiene la única ventanilla que funciona.

Lincoln se fue a la habitación para hablar con Lisa sobre sentarse atrás de él.

**Lincoln**: Te sentaras de atrás de mi mañana.

**Lisa**: Claro, es más seguro allí en caso que el motor sale volando y aplaste a todos que estén enfrente. (Volviendo a dormir)

**Lincoln**: Espero que la ventanilla funcione.

Lincoln volvió a su habitación y vio a Leo bebiendo un vaso de leche con chocolate.

**Leo**: ¿Qué? Me ayuda a dormir.

**Lincoln**: Bien Leo, La misión cubrir todos los asientos a punto dulce fue un todo éxito.

**Leo**: Genial. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que volver a mi habitación a dormir.

Lincoln: Antes que te vayas, ¿en dónde te vas quedar sentado mañana?

**Leo**: En cual quiera asiento de Camionzilla.

Leo sale de la habitación de Lincoln y se topa con Lisa en el pasillo.

**Lisa**: ¿Se puede saber por qué estas despierto?

**Leo**: Fui por un vaso de leche nada más.

Lisa siguió con su camino y Leo entro a su habitación para acostándose en su cama.

**Leo**: Espero que no va haya a terminar en un desastre mañana. (Volviendo a dormir)

Unos minutos más tarde. Comenzó a escuchar ruidos da afuera que lo despertó y fue a revisar su ventana solo para ver sus hermanos peleando dentro de Camionzilla.

**Leo**: Retiro lo dicho.

La pelea hizo que se despertara todo el vecindario, al igual que sus padres.

**Rita**: (Desde la ventana) ¡Ya es suficiente!

Todos dejan de pelear

**Rita**: ¡Todos vuelvan a hacia su habitación! ¡No quiero ver a nadie en el auto a las 7:00 AM!

Leo se cambia de ropa y sale de su habitación bajando hacia la sala para esconderse, y ver sus hermanos entrando a la casa regresando a sus habitaciones.

**Leo**: Parase que deprenda de mí ahora para salvar el viaje familiar.

Leo sale de la casa y entra a la cochera para agarrar sus herramientas y se pone en frente de Camionzilla.

**Leo**: Lo siento Camionzilla, pero esto te va dolor mucho.

Durante esa noche Leo estuvo ocupado toda la noche haciendo unas cosas y luego se quedó dormido dentro de Camionzilla. Hasta que di rieron las 7:00 AM y escucho a sus hermanos salir de la casa como si fueran salvajes.

**Leo**: Ya es hora [Levantándose y saliendo de la camioneta] ¡Alto! (Gritándoles)

Todos se detuvieron a ver a Leo gritando.

**Lincoln**: Leo, ¿Qué estás haciendo dentro de Camionzilla?

**Lori**: ¿Y porque pareces que no has dormido en bien?

**Lynn**: ¡Lo más seguro quiere el punto dulce para el mismo!

Leo lo agarro Lynn haciéndole hizo su mirada siniestra para asustarla y luego lo suelta.

**Lynn**: Retiro lo dicho. (Asustada)

**Leo**: Escuchen todos. Estuve despierto toda la noche alegrando los asientos de Camionzilla para que todos estén cómodos.

**Todos**: ¡¿Qué tu qué?!

**Leo**: Entren y prueben.

Todos entraron a Camionzilla para sentarse en los asientos y se sintieron muy cómodos como si fueran nuevos asientos, y luego salieron para darles las gracias.

**Lana**: Debo admitir que istes un buen trabajo. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

**Lori**: Si, son muy cómodos.

**Lisa**: Nunca entenderé como haces estas cosas.

**Luna**: Eres el mejor brother.

**Leo**: No fue nada fácil, pero todo lo que sea por mi familia y por la camioneta de papá, el abuelo y el del bisabuelo. (Bostezando)

Luego llegaron el señor Lynn y a Rita cargando a Lily listos para el viaje.

**Sr. Lynn**: Quien está listo para un viaje familiar.

**Rita**: Ah, hola Leo. No te vi salir de la casa.

**Lily**: Popo.

Todos se subieron a Camionzilla y el señor Lynn encendió la camioneta saliendo hacia la carretera hacia su viaje y Leo se quedó dormido por lo cansado que estaba por quedarse desvelado. Pero lo que no sabían era que alguien los observaba.

**¿?**: [Desde lejos viéndolos] Se nota que mi observación del parque de hace 5 días era cierta sobre el.


	10. Historia de 2 mesas

Leo se encontraba en la cocina preparando comida para las 2 mesas donde están separado parte de su familia.

**Leo**: (Al púbico) Saben, tener 2 mesas es algo que solo se ve en vacaciones. Pero tener una familia tan grande es algo normal todos los días.

Termina de cocinar y lleva platos de comida a la mesa de los niños donde se encuentra Lincoln imaginando estando en la mesa de los adultos, mientras que sus hermanas pequeñas juegan con la comida, y le tiran el puré a su cara.

**Lincoln**: ¡Estoy harto! yo no pertenezco aquí. Voy pedir unirme a la mesa de los grandes.

**Lola**: ¡Ja!

**Lana**: Suerte.

**Lucy**: En serio crees que van a recibirte.

Lincoln se imagina como sus hermanas mayores se burlan de el por tratar estar en la mesa de los grandes. Y por último sus hermanas pequeñas también se burlan.

**Lincoln**: ¡Ya lo verán! Entrare a la mesa de los grandes y las dejare atrás. (Recibiendo puré en la cara y yéndose)

**Leo**: Chicas, si siguen burlándose de su hermano, no les daré su postre. Además, Lincoln si se puede unir a la mesa de los grandes pero pronto se arrepentirá.

Leo se fue de la mesa de los niños y fue a dejar su comida en la mesa de los grandes.

**Leo**: Entrega especial para la mesa de los grandes. [Dándoles platos con llenos de delicioso pozole]

**Sr. Lynn**: En serio te luces con estas comidas de origen mexicano.

**Rita**: Te salen deliciosos.

**Leo**: Gracias mamá, es algo que aprendí de la familia del novio de Lori. Ahora si me disculpan me iré a comer a otra parte.

**Lori**: ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros si tú ya eres mayor?

**Leo**: No gracias. Últimamente me estoy sintiendo observado por alguien. [Yéndose]

Al día siguiente, Leo se encontraba en el pasillo hasta que escucho las voces de Lincoln y Clyde, entra a la habitación a ver.

**Leo**: Chicos, ¿Qué están haciendo?

**Lincoln**: Le estoy pidiendo ayuda a Clyde para entrar a la mesa de los grandes.

**Leo**: Si quieren puedo ayudar también. Tengo el día libre de mi trabajo. (Hablando en su mente) Aparte para te arrepientes por tu decisión.

**Clyde**: (A Lincoln) Di que no.

**Lincoln**: Okey Leo.

**Clyde**: ¡Rayos!

**Leo**: Bueno Clyde, ¿Cuál es la primera fase de tu programa?

**Clyde**: ¡Fase 1: Actuar como grande!

Las hermanas mayores se encontraban bebiendo café en la cocina y Lincoln aparece.

**Lincoln**: Muy buenos días a todas. Ah, nada como tomar la primera taza de café. [Agarrando un taza] directa del campo. (Bebiéndola)

Cuando tomo el café no le gusto para nada y se lo escupió a todas sus hermanas mojándolas. Vio a Clyde dándole el pulgar arriba y Leo diciéndole.

**Leo**: Me debes un café con leche.

Luego en la sala Lori y Leni se encontraban en el sofá haciendo sus cosas y Lincoln entra con un periódico.

**Lincoln**: Hola, chicas. Hay un artículo muy interesante sobre como los chicos maduran más rápido ahora.

No le presentan atención y tira el periódico a un lado, y enciende la tele con un debate.

**Lincoln**: Uh, hay un debate sobre la nueva autopista debe ser interesante.

**Lori**: ¿Te sientes bien Lincoln?

**Lincoln**: ¡Yo! Jamás me sentí mejor, crecer no es algo sencillo verdad chicas.

Ellas no entendieron lo que decía y volvieron lo que hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Lincoln miro a Clyde y Leo que le dieron purgarles arriba.

**Leo**: Ahora las siguientes 2 pruebas.

En las siguientes pruebas Lincoln detuvo una pelea de Lola y Lana por una cuerda de saltar, pero por consecuencia se perlaron con él y luego trato de rasurarse saliéndole mal. De vuelta en su habitación.

**Lincoln**: No debí a ver usado rasuradora de mamá para las piedras.

**Leo**: hubieras usado el mío.

**Clyde**: No te preocupes nuestro plan esta funcionado. Pudiste de mostrar a tu familia que perteneces a la mesa de los grandes. Ahora, viene la fase 2: Como actuar cuando estés allí.

**Leo**: ¡Fase 2: Modales avanzados en la mesa!

**Clyde**: ¡Oye! No te robes mi línea.

En la mesa de los grandes Clyde hizo una simulación con su familia hecha de cartón para que Lincoln practique.

**Clyde**: ahora, ¿cuál es el tendedor para ensaladas?

**Lincoln**: Ah, este. (Mostrándole y recibe un bocinazo)

**Clyde**: Mal, ese es para la carne. Ahora toma un pan.

Lincoln toma el pan del Lori de cartón y recibe otro bocinazo.

**Clyde**: Mal, ese el pan de Lori. No importa hermosa compartiré mi pan contigo.

Pero Clyde recibe un fuerte bocinazo en la cara por parte de Leo por eso.

**Leo**: Mejor concéntrate Clyde.

**Clyde**: Lo siento.

En otra práctica.

**Lincoln**: Oye Lynn, ¿Qué opinas de la política? (Recibiendo un bocinazo de Leo)

**Leo**: Nunca hables de política en la mesa.

**Clyde**: Otra vez intenta.

**Lincoln**: No sería genial que lloverá.

Después Clyde le mostro varias fotos de los cubiertos.

**Lincoln**: Cuchara de sopa, tenedor de ensalada, para mantequilla, plato de postre y una tonta foto de Lori.

**Clyde**: Oh, no sé cómo llego allí. [Escondiendo la foto, pero se lo agarra Leo]

**Leo**: Me lo llevo.

**Clyde**: ¡Doble Rayos!

Ya después de tanta practica Lincoln ya estaba listo para entrar a la mesa pero a un faltaba una fase.

**Clyde**: ¡Fase 3: Verse como grande!

En el ático, Clyde le sacaba las medidas y Leo busco para un viejo traje de su papá para adaptarlo a él. Ya en la noche en la cena.

**Lincoln**: Bueno, llego la hora.

**Leo**: Sé que lo harás bien Lincoln. Mientras yo volverle a la cocina a cocinar.

Leo fue a la cocina y vio a sus hermanas pequeñas comiendo y jugando. Y luego se puso a cocinar.

**Leo**: Como lo están pasando chicas.

**Lana**: Bien, ¿y Lincoln?

**Leo**: Fue aceptado en la mesa de los grandes, pero como dije pronto se va arrepentir.

**Lola**: ¿En cuánto está listo el helado de postre?

**Leo**: Calmada chamaquita que en unos minutos ya están listo.

Durante en la cena todos comieron sus respetivos comidas, Lincoln se arrepintió de cambiarse de mesa y Leo estaba en su cuarto comiendo su cena.

**Leo**: No hay nada mejor que carne molida con arroz.

Cuando estaba comiendo su cena volvió a sentir la sensación de estar siendo observado otra vez y reviso su ventana. Solo para ver una persona con libreta tomando apuntes.

**Leo**: ¡Oye tú! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

La persona misteriosa se fue del lugar lo más rápido posible de allí.

**Leo**: ¿Pero quién era ese tipo? [Cerrando su ventana]

Durante la noche toda la familia durmió tranquila excepción de Lincoln que tuvo una pesadilla de la mesa de los grandes y se despertó.

**Lincoln**: Todo es mi culpa, no debí de mostrar que ya soy grande. (Ve a Bun Bun y se le ocurre una idea) Creo que ya es tiempo de actuar de mi edad.

En la noche siguiente, Leo llevaba platos a la mesa de los grandes, pero a llegar vio cómo Lincoln se estaba comportando en la mesa, además de ver cómo le lanzaba un guisante a Lynn.

**Lynn**: [Agarrando el puré] ¡Hay es un reto! (Pero se detiene) Digo, madura Lincoln.

**Leo**: ¿Okey? Aquí tienen la carne que pidieron todos. [Dándoles sus platos con comida]

**Lincoln**: Gracias por la comida Leo. Eso me recuerda una canción.

**Leo**: ¿Qué canción?

Lincoln comenzó a cantar es canción que traba de frijoles y por último se hecha un pedo enorme, haciendo que todas se quedan asqueadas y se enojen sus padres. Leo sabe lo que está tratando hacer y sonríe

**Sr. Lynn**: ¡Ya es suficiente Lincoln!

**Rita**: Creí que estabas listo para estar en la mesa de los grandes pero es claro que no.

**Lincoln**: Eres dura pero justa. Adiós [Yéndose la mesa de los pequeños]

Leo a ver lo que hizo Lincoln y de ver a Lynn que trato de tirarle puré, eso lo llevo en pensar en algo.

**Leo**: Saben familia vi como Lynn trato de lanzare puré a Lincoln. Algo me dice que ella igual no está lista y debe regresar a la mesa de los pequeños.

**Lynn**: ¡Eso no es cierto!

**Leo**: Entonces te reto que me lances puré a la cara. O la menos que seas una peder… (Recibiendo puré en la cara)

Lynn a ver lo que hizo se salio de la mesa y se fue la mesa de los pequeños

**Leni**: ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

**Leo**: Nada importante. [Limpiándose la cara] ¿Alguien quiere postre de helado?

**Lori**: Leo, sabes que el postre es solo para los pequeños.

**Leo**: Pues es una lástima hermana iba a dar helado de chocolate para postre que es favorito de todas ustedes, pero como no quieren entonces.

**Todas**: ¡Helado de chocolate!

**Leo**: (Hablando en su mente) Lo sabía. No les gusta estar en la mesa de los grandes y de sus reglas.

Todas fueron a la mesa de los pequeños dejando sorprendido al señor Lynn y a Rita.

**Sr. Lynn**: Vaya, algo paz al fin.

**Rita**: Dijiste paz. [Lazándole un guisante]

**Leo**: Mamá, papá. Les seré honesto, esto de la mesa de los pequeños y grandes son puras tonterías. Por qué en lugar de estar separados, no comemos en una sola mesa como una familia de verdad y con nuestras propias reglas.

**Rita**: No es mala idea.

**Sr. Lynn**: Opino lo mismo.

**Rita**: Siendo honesta, también extrañaba comer con el resto de los niños.

Él sonrió por la decisión de sus padres. La noche siguiente toda la familia esta cenado una sola mesa y Leo se encontraba con ellos comiendo.

**Leo**: Alguien puede pasarme la salsa picante.

Lincoln le pasa la salsa picante y Leo se lo pone a su comida para después comerlo, además de ver su familia comiendo juntos.

**Leo**: Nada mejor que comer con toda tu familia.

* * *

**N/A**: Estos 2 últimos capítulos que hecho están cortos, pero son buenos. Hablando de eso, mañana publicare el primer capítulo de Los Nicktoons Regresan. asi que esten pendientes.


	11. Proyecto Casa Loud

Era templado en la casa Loud y Lincoln se encontraba en su habitación terminando su proyecto escolar.

**Lincoln**: (Al público) ¿Se han preguntado cómo es crecer en una gran familia? Bueno, también mi maestra. Nuestra de tarea de clases es hacer un reporte de nuestras familias, con 10 hermanas y un hermano mayor. Puedo resumirlo en una sola palabra: ¡Caos!

Se muestra una maqueta de toda la familia hecha de palitos de helado, pastas y cartón.

**Lincoln**: me tomo 3 semanas, 5 cajas de pasta y 3 tubos de pegamento y 30 paletas de helado. Pero la pieza centrar de mi proyecto por fin está terminando, una muy buena representación de la familia Loud. Pero hacer esta cosa fue la parte sencilla, el verdadero reto es llegar a tiempo a la escuela. Suerte que tengo ayuda de alguien.

Se hable la puerta revelando a Leo con un paraguas, porque una cubeta con agua le cae encima.

**Leo**: Buen intento Luan, pero eso no sucederá hoy.

**Luan**: (Desde su puerta) Eso ya lo veremos Leo. En balde no es una opción. (Riéndose) Entiendes.

**Leo**: Bueno hermanito, mejor que estés preparado por que el…

Ven como el agua de un vaso comienza a tambarria como en a que ya película de dinosaurios.

**Lincoln**: El monstruo de 10 cabezas ha despertado [Agarrando su maqueta] Deseados suerte.

**Leo**: Pero antes. Luna algo de música para Lincoln el hombre de plan.

**Luna**: [Saliendo de su cuarto] ¡Claro hermano! (Comenzando a tocar y Luan vuelve a entrar a la habitación)

Se ven como Lana y Lola salen de su habitación peleando por un dólar.

**Lola**: ¡Es mi dólar!

**Lana**: ¡No, es mío!

**Lola**: ¡Suéltalo!

**Lincoln**: (Al público) Justo a tiempo.

Lincoln le agarra el dólar a Lola y Lana, y se les dio la mitad con monedas.

**Lincoln**: Mitad para Lola y mitad para Lana.

**Lola y Lana**: Gracias Lincoln.

Entran a su habitación y aparece Lucy asustando a Lincoln, pero no a Leo.

**Lucy**: Buenos días chicos.

**Lincoln**: Buenos días Lucy.

**Leo**: En que te podemos ayudar.

**Lucy: **Para mi nuevo poema. ¿Una palabra que rime con "Elegir"?

**Leo**: "Pedir" es una palabra que rima bien sabes.

**Lucy**: Gracias.

Lincoln ve a Lily caminando y la sigue.

**Lincoln**: Ha vestirse Lily.

Pero Lynn sale de su cuarto con un balón de futbol americano.

**Lynn**: Oye Lincoln, piensa rápido. [Lanzándole el balón]

Lincoln lanza hacia a arriba a Lily y atrapa el balón.

**Lynn**: Buena atrapada Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: Buen pase Lynn. (Dándole el balón y atrapando a Lily)

Mientras que Lincoln viste a Lily, Leo ve como Lori sale de su cuarto hablando por su teléfono hablando con Bobby y mira que hay cubeta encima de ella.

**Leo**: ¡Ah, no! No en mi guardia.

Leo se acerca y le pone el paraguas encima de Lori evitando que se mojara, después mira a Luan.

**Leo**: Te estoy vigilando Luan.

**Luan**: No te ha caído la última gota. (Riéndose) Entiendes.

**Lori**: (Viendo a Leo) ¿Qué estás haciendo?

**Leo**: Salvándote de la lluvia que te iba caer encima.

**Lincoln**: (Acercándose) Lori, ¿Podías dejar tu teléfono y prepárate para la escuela?

**Lori**: Calma Lincoln, soy capaz de hacer 2 cosas a la vez. [Yéndose]

Leni aparece con un globo de chicle y se cae al suelo.

**Lincoln**: Leni.

**Leni**: Nota a mí misma: No camines y mastiques chicle al mismo tiempo.

**Lincoln**: Se nos acaba el tiempo.

Lincoln corre hacia su habitación y Lynn sale de su habitación con un balón de futbol.

**Lynn**: Lincoln, piensa rápido. [Pateando el balón]

Lincoln atrapa el balón pero se vete a la habitación de Lisa y Lily, luego sale y le dé vuelve el balón y entra a su habitación.

**Lincoln**: Muy bien, ahora te llevare abajo.

**Lisa**: [Saliendo de habitación] ¡Va explotar! (Con un químico que está a punto de explotar)

**Lincoln**: ¡Oh no!

Leo se acerca y pone una gota de un químico rojo haciendo que se detuviera.

**Leo**: Lisa, cuantas veces te he dicho que cuando estés trabajando tu químicos no se te olvide esto.

**Lisa**: Que tonta soy. Gracias Leo.

**Leo**: Bueno Lincoln, encárgate del resto. Yo iré abajo a la cocina a preparar el desayudo.

Leo baja hacia a las escaleras y escucha una explosión.

**Lisa**: ¡Sigo con vida!

**Leo**: Debí de a ver echado más.

**Lynn**: ¡Lucha libre!

Leo volteara para ver y atrapa a Lynn tratándole de sorpréndelo.

**Leo**: Buen intento Lynn, pero a la próxima vez trata de no gritar. [Dejándolo en el suelo]

**Lynn**: Un día de estos sabrás que es lo que es perder. [Yéndose]

**Leo**: Eso ya lo veremos.

Unos momentos después y Luna haya terminando de tocar. En la cocina Leo termina de cocinar el desayudo y les da cada quien su huevo preferido.

**Leo**: [Sirviéndoles] Claras para Leni, solecito para Luna, divertido para Luan.

**Luan**: Excelente yema. (Riéndose)

**Leo**: Revueltos para Lynn, frito para Lisa, a la diabla para las gemelas y un huevo duro para Lori.

Se acerca a Lily.

**Leo**: Extra gu gu para Lily. (Se acerca a Lucy) Y extra frito para Lucy.

**Lucy**: Si tuviera corazón estaría inflamada.

Después del desayudo todos ya tenían su lunch y todos se encontraban en la puerta esperando.

**Lincoln**: Muy bien todos están aquí, ahora solo me falta traer mi proyecto.

**Leo**: Ya me adelante Lincoln. (Dándole su proyecto)

**Lincoln**: Gracias. Muy bien chicas listas para irnos es momento de ir a la escuela.

**Lori**: (Enojada con Bobby) ¡Bien! Si no quieres usar el traje. Entonces no quiero ir al baile. Derecho no quiero ir la escuela. [Yéndose enojada]

**Lincoln**: Tan cerca.

**Leo**: Lo que faltaba. Yo iré hablar con ella.

Leo sube las escaleras y ve a Lori entrar a su habitación.

**Leo**: ¡Lori Loud no dejare que faltes a la escuela!

**Lori**: ¡Déjame sola! [Cerrando su puerta]

**Leo**: Chanfles, no me gusta verla así.

Luego Leo escucha a Leni y baja para ver y resulta que tiene la piel azul.

**Leni**: ¿Por mi piel es azul?

**Leo**: ¡Oh por los chanfles Lisa! Que istes y sé que fuiste tú.

Lisa: Cambie en secreto la crema para manchas de Leni por una crema experimental que cree para cambiar el color de la piel.

**Lincoln**: ¿Por qué lo istes?

**Lisa**: Porque no había dejado que se lo hiciera si le preguntaba.

**Lincoln**: Ve para arriba y trae el antídoto.

**Lisa**: Bien. Simio sin pelo: 1. Ciencia: 0.

**Leo**: No se la necesario Lisa.

**Lincoln**: En serio.

**Lisa**: ¡¿Qué?!

Leo saca un antídoto y hace que Leni se lo tome y vuelve a su color normal. Dejando atónito a Lisa.

**Lisa**: ¿Cómo es posible?

**Leo**: Aun no creas Lisa, siempre creo antídotos para cualquier cosa experimental que creas. Así que son 10 puntos para el hermano mayor y un 1 negativo para la ciencia.

**Todos**: ¡Ohhhhh!

**Lisa**: ¡Rayos!

Lincoln ve a Lily pasando y ve que no tiene su ropa.

**Lincoln**: ¡Lily! ¿En dónde está tu ropa y en dónde está tu pañal?

Lincoln lo sigue hacia atrás del sofá y encontró el pañal de Lily.

**Lincoln**: Creo que encontré el pañal. (Asqueado)

**Leo**: Mejor cámbiate los zapatos y encárgate del resto, yo me encargo de convencer a Lori.

Lincoln va su habitación a cambiarse y Leo agarra el teléfono de casa y le marca a Lori.

**Lori**: (Voz) Hola.

**Leo**: Hola, nena. Soy Bobby quiero pedir disculpas y usare el traje querías. [Usando un alterador de voz para sonar igual a Bobby]

Lori se pone feliz y Leo cuelga el teléfono. Y ve como Lori baja de las escaleras.

**Lori**: Que estas esperando Leo no vas a llevar a la escuela. (Hablando con felicidad y agarrando a Lily ya vestida)

**Leo**: Solo espera a Lincoln que esta algo ocupado.

Y lo estaba Lincoln resolvió otra problema de Lola y Lana por unos sándwiches y a Lynn dándole su palo de hockey para que se metiera en Camionzilla, además de contra decir a Lucy de su poema que se titulaba "Fracaso". Y todos salen hacia Camionzilla, además que Leo evito que otra cubeta agua le cayera a Leni.

**Leo**: No en mi guardia Luan.

**Luan**: Ah, Leo. Istes que se ha en balde. (Riéndose) Entiendes, Entiendes.

Luego Leo y Lincoln ve alguien que ayudaba con el equipo de Luna a meterla a la camioneta.

**Leo**: Luna, ¿Quién es la persona que te está ayudando?

**Luna**: Es mi asistente Chuck, ¿no te recuerdas de el?

**Leo**: (Recordando) ¡Así! hola Chuck cuanto tiempo sin verte.

**Chunk**: Los mismo digo gran Leon.

**Luna**: ¿Momento gran Leon?

**Leo**: Te lo contare en otro día Luna. Pero te diré una cosa puedes irte por favor tengo que llevar a mis hermanos a la escuela rápido, yo me encargare esto.

**Chunk**: No hay problema. [Yéndose]

**Luna**: Gracias hermano. [Entrando a Camionzilla]

**Leo**: Ven Lincoln, necesito ayuda con el equipo de Luna.

Lincoln deja su maqueta en el suelo y ayudo a Leo a meter el equipo de Luna a Camionzilla. Luego entraron a Camionzilla olvidado la maqueta.

**Leo**: Bueno familia, Es hora de irnos. [Poniendo retroceso a Camionzilla]

**Lincoln**: ¡Alto!

Leo detiene a Camionzilla, Lincoln baja aliviándose que su maqueta no fue aplastada.

**Lincoln**: Eso sí estuvo cerca.

Pero se tropieza con un patín de Lynn haciendo que se cayera y lanzara su maqueta al cielo. Lincoln se levanta tratando de atraparlo pero falla viendo cómo se destruye en mil pedazos.

Lincoln: Todo este trabajo. Para nada, como pude ser tan tonto, como, como, como. (Triste)

**Lori**: Ya terminaste de tu drama.

Todos están afuera de Camionzilla.

**Leo**: Tal vez podemos ayudarte.

**Lynn**: Si, 12 manos es mejor que 1.

**Luan**: [Dándole un pedazo de su maqueta] Trata de perder la cabeza. (Riéndose)

**Luna**: Si, cada pequeño detalle estará bien.

**Lincoln**: ¡En serio! Me ayudaran.

**Lola y Lana**: Es lo que las familias hacen, no.

**Lincoln**: Pero, tengo que entregar este reporte en 11 minutos y quedo hecho pedazos. ¿Qué pueden hacer ustedes?

Más tarde en la escuela en el salón de Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: En conclusión: En mi familia cada día es un reto, pero cuando los necesite mis hermanas y mi hermano mayor siempre estarán para mí. Todos.

Todos estaban posando como lo había hecho Lincoln en su maqueta.

**Lincoln**: Y claro la vida de en la casa Loud se puede resumir una palabra: Caos. Pero amo ese caos y no lo cambiaría nada por el mundo.

**Mtra. Johnson**: (Aplaudiendo) Fue un reporte fantástico Lincoln, te daré una A.

Leo se acerca rápido a Maestra Johnson y le pone el paraguas evitando que se moje con otra cubeta de Luan.

**Leo**: Como dije Luan: No mi guardia.

**Luan**: Solo espérate el 1 de Abril por que las cosas se va poner muy divertido Leo.

**Mtra. Johnson**: ¿Momento? ¿No eres aquel chavo que se venía a los descansos hace 8 años?

**Leo**: Ah… No.

Desde la ventana se veía María y estaba escuchando lo que dijo Lincoln sobre el reporte de la familia.

**María**: Vaya, quien diría el caos que tiene que vivir Leo en su vida diaria. Tal vez eso explica varias cosas acerca de su familia.


	12. Intenso Debate

Dentro de la casa todos hermanos Loud se encontraban dentro de la habitación de Lori y Leni en una reunión.

**Luan**: Y finalmente, la noción para racional el champú debido a la escases crónica paso. ¡Por un pelo! (Luan se ríe y las hermanas se quejan por el chiste)

**Lori**: Bueno, los minutos de nuestra última reunión están aprobadas. [Golpeando la mesa con un zapato] Leo, ¿lo tienes todo escrito?

Leo se encuentra a lado de Lori con una máquina de escribir, escribiendo todo lo que se dijo en la reunión.

**Leo**: Si, todo está escrito.

**Lori**: Okey. ¿Algún otro asunto? (Lincoln levanta la mano) ¿Alguien? ¿Nadie?

**Lincoln**: ¡Lori!

**Lori**: Solo bromeaba contigo. Lincoln tiene la palabra.

**Lincoln**: Como todos saben, nuestro viaje anual al campamento rasca traseros está muy cerca.

Todas las hermanas gimen.

**Lynn**: Ese lugar es el peor. Los osos se comen nuestras comidas.

**Lily**: [Ruge como osos]

**Leni**: ¡Y tenemos que dormir en sucio suelo duro!

**Lola**: ¡Y hacer popo en el bosque!

**Lana**: Me gusta hacer popo en el bosque.

**Lisa**: Y los Diperum Culicidea son del tamaño de Mustelas Nivalis.

La mayoría lo mira confundidos.

**Leo**: Dice: Que los moquitos tienen el tamaño de comadrejas.

**Lincoln**: ¡Y no se olviden de la gente de la colina que están entre los arboles! (imaginándolos mientras está asustado)

**Leo**: Lincoln, no existen tal gente de la colina.

Lincoln: Mi punto es, ¿Por qué no podemos ir a otro lugar diferente como… [Sacando 2 folletos] …La Playa Aloha o El Parque de diversiones: La Granja?

**Lori**: Porque mamá y papá jamás lo van a permitir.

**Leo**: Estas seguro Lori, Lincoln puede ir a preguntarles.

**Lincoln**: Leo tiene razón. ¿Cómo lo sabremos? Si no les hemos preguntado.

El resto de las hermanas están de acuerdo con la idea de Lincoln.

**Lori**: Bien, a favor que Lincoln vaya abajo a preguntar a mamá y papá.

Todos, excepto Lori. Levantan la mano.

**Lori**: Ah… Noción aprobada. [Golpeando la mesa con el zapato]

Lincoln con sus padres.

**Rita**: Esta bien por nosotros cariño.

**Sr. Lynn**: Claro, Lincoln. Por qué no.

De vuelta a la habitación, todos celebran excepto Lori, y también Leo porque estaba sonriendo.

**Leo**: (A Lori) Te dije que funcionaria.

**Lori**: ¿Entonces a dónde vamos? La Playa Aloha o El Parque De Diversiones. (Preguntándole a Lincoln)

Lincoln: ¡Oh! No lo dijeron. Creo que nosotros te demos que decidir por ellos. [Guardando los folletos] ¿A favor de la Playa Aloha?

Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lola y Lily levantan la mano.

**Lincoln**: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

**Luna**: (Sorprendida por el voto de Lucy) ¿Tú quieres ir a la playa, Lucy?

**Lucy**: 3 Palabras: Ataque De Tiburones.

**Lincoln**: ¿A favor de La Granja?

Luna, Luan, Lana, Lisa y Lynn levantan la mano.

**Lincoln**: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5.

**Leni**: ¡Son 5 contara 5! ¡Ganamos!

**Lynn**: Es un empate Leni.

**Lola**: Un momento. ¿Lincoln y Leo no han votado todavía?

**Lori**: Oye Leo, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Todos ven a Leo riéndose por videos graciosos que estaban viendo en su teléfono.

**Leo**: Este dúo de payasos nunca pasa de moda.

**Lori**: Tierra llamando a Leo.

**Leo**: Ah… (Viendo a Lori) ¡Ops! Perdón Lori estaba viendo videos graciosos.

**Luan**: Estabas viendo esos payasos mexicanos.

**Leo**: Si.

**Lori**: Volviendo al tema, Leo ¿A dónde quieres ir?

**Leo**: Siéndote honesto. (Todas esperan por su respuesta) No tengo ni idea, amos lugares son buenos. Necesitare algo tiempo para pensar. [Yéndose del cuarto]

**Lori**: ahora tu Lincoln. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

**Lincoln**: Es difícil elegir. Me gusta mucho la playa.

Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lola y Lily se pone felices y la otra mitad se queja.

**Lincoln**: Pero me encanta el parque de diversiones.

Luna, Luan, Lana, Lisa y Lynn celebran y la otra mitad se queja también.

**Lincoln**: No lo sé. No pude decidir necesito más tiempo. ¿Me dan tiempo hasta que acabe el día?

**Lori**: Bien, tienes hasta el final del día para decidir. [Golpeando la mesa con el zapato]

**Lola**: ¡Oigan! No se vayan a olvidar de Le porque tampoco no decidido.

Más tarde, Leo estaba en cuarto trabajando en su computadora.

**Leo**: Como me gustaría tener una rica horchata para hacer más rápido mi trabajo.

**Lori**: [Dándole un vaso] Aquí tienes.

**Leo**: Gracias. [Agarrándolo y dándose cuenta] ¿Momento? ¿Lori que haces dentro de mi habitación.

**Lori**: Nada, solo vine a dejarte tu bebida favorita para que puedas terminar rápido tu trabajo y así logres tomar una importante decisión.

**Leo**: ¿Okey? Gracias por la horchata. [Bebiendo la horchata]

**Lori**: No hay por qué.

Lori sale de la habitación y luego entra Lisa.

**Lisa**: Hermano mayor, ¿si quieres puedo ayudarte con tu trabajo tan estresante?

**Leo**: No gracias Lisa. Puedo solo con el trabajo.

**Lisa**: Tonterías. [Tecleando la computadora rápido] Necesitas mucho tiempo libre para tu cerebro pueda decidir un evento importante. (Terminando el trabajo y enviando el trabajo)

**Leo**: Seguro que me querías ayudar con mi trabajo. O solo quieres conseguir mi voto para La Granja.

**Lisa**: Ah… noooo. [Yéndose rápido de la habitación]

Afuera se encontraban Luna, Luan, Lana y Lynn.

**Luna**: ¿Lo convertiste?

**Lisa**: Negativo, Leo será más difícil de convencer.

**Lana**: En ese caso. Mejor limpiemos la habitación de Lincoln rápido, porque el equipo de la playa está tratando de convencerlo también.

Unos momentos después, Leo se encontraba en la cocina hablando con su jefe en el teléfono.

**Leo**: Señor Bob, no debe ser tan gentil en darme el dinero extra para mis vacaciones.

**Sr. Bob**: (Voz): No seas tan honesto Leo. Te lo beleces por tu gran esfuerzo que has hecho por esta compañía, y para tu familia.

**Leo**: Esta bien, con gusto lo acepto. Pero que sea la última vez.

**Sr. Bob**: Ese es mi trabajador numero #1. (Terminando la llamada)

Terminando la llamada, Leo escucha las voces de sus hermanas. Sale de la cocina solo para ver a Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lola y Lily vestidos de Hawaianas saludando a dándole cosas de playa Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué eso?

**Leni**: Es tu tarea. Toda hecha.

**Lincoln**: ¿Ah… tú la hiciste?

**Lori**: (Acercándose) Yo lo hice toda.

**Lincoln**: Few… Bueno, no es que importe mucho.

De vuelta con Leo.

**Leo**: No maches Lincoln.

El pretendía irse, pero alguien lo sorprende de atrás y él lo terminando un golpeando.

**Luan**: ¡Hay mi cara! (En el suelo quitándose la máscara)

**Leo**: ¡Luan! [Ayudándola a levantándola] Perdón, Luan. Pero sabes bien que no me debes sorprenderme de esa manera. ¿Y por qué estas disfrazado de la mascota del parque de diversiones?

**Luan**: Nada, solo me está probando este disfraz. [Yéndose a la cocina]

En su cuarto, Leo se encontraba analizando la situación. Hasta que entraron Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lisa a su habitación y lo ponen en una silla.

**Leo**: Chicas, ¿qué están haciendo?

**Lynn**: ¡Todos alborno para la montaña rusa!

**Leo**: ¿Montaña rusa?

**Lisa**: Por favor mantenga los brazos y piernas adentro.

**Leo**: Yo creo que no sea necesario.

Todas estaban a punto de empujar a Leo, pero entra Lana con noticias.

**Lana**: Chicas, el equipo de la playa están logrando convencer a Lincoln. Necesitamos algo que lo divierta.

Todas se van, sin no antes dejare una cosa a Leo.

**Lisa**: Si quieres nuestros servicios. [Dándole una campana] Solo llama al equipo de La Granja. (Yéndose del cuarto)

**Leo**: ¡Por fin! Algo de paz.

Pero la puerta se hable con las chicas del equipo de la playa.

**Leo**: Retiro lo dicho.

Durante todo el día, Lincoln disfruto de lo que estaban haciendo sus hermanas para conseguir su voto y por otra parte por Leo no le gustaba lo que estaban haciendo y les insistía que no era necesario hacer todo, pero aun así siguieron. Ya al final de día, Lincoln se prepara para ir a la cama y todas se encontraban en su habitación.

**Lynn**: Muy bien, Lincoln se te acabo el tiempo. ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

**Lincoln**: Sé que dije que desidia para el final del día, pero sigo indeciso. ¿Pueden darme otro día más, por favor?

**Lola**: Eres un pequeño… (Siendo detenida por Lori)

**Lori**: No hay problema. (Risitas) Lo entendemos.

Todas salen de la habitación de Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: (Al público) ¿Pueden pedirme perdón? No importa lo que decida, 5 de ellas se enfadaran conmigo. Pero este día ha sido increíble. ¿Así que pienso por que sacarle ventaja un poco más? Además, por que Leo todavía no a disido.

Mientras con Leo en su habitación cansado por lo que estaban haciendo sus hermanas, se estaba preparando para dormir.

**Leo**: (Al público igual) ¡Al fin este día acabado! Ya no puedo soportar más esto lo que están haciendo mis hermanas solo para conseguir mi voto. [Yéndose a su cama y acostándose]

Pero todas entran para hablar con Leo, pero les habla el primero.

**Leo**: ¿Si se preguntan si ya tome mi decisión? Tendrán que esperar para mañana porque necesito un merecido sueño por lo intenso que fue este día. [Todas se van rápido]

Más tarde, con el equipo de la playa que estaba teniendo reunión.

**Lori**: ¿Qué vamos hacer, chicas? Hay que trabajar más duro para que esos 2 vean que la playa es mucho mejor que La Granja.

**Lola**: O… tal vez desmostar que el parque de diversiones es de lo peor. (Con idea siniestra)

Al día siguiente, Lincoln sale de rápido de su habitación para ir al baño.

**Lincoln**: ¡Pipi, pipi, pipi! Nota mental para mí mismo: No beber más coco antes de dormir. (Se detiene) ¿Qué sucede?

**Lucy**: Hacemos fila para ir al baño. Sera mejor que te acostumbres a las filas si vas a votar por La Granja.

Luego de esperar un rato aguantando y a ver que todas de equipo de la playa salen uno por uno. Entra por fin solo para llevarse una sorpresa.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué? [Leyendo un letrero] ¡Lo sentimos este juego está cerrado temporalmente! ¡Nooooo!

**Leo**: [Entrando al baño] ¿A ver Lincoln, porque estas gritando de esa manera?

**Lincoln**: El baño está descompuesto.

**Leo**: ¡Oh por los chanfles! Lincoln mejor espérate, muy reparar el inodoro.

**Lincoln**: Que sea rápido.

**Leo**: Descuida, soy muy rápido.

Lynn vio que estaba pasando en el baño lo que hizo el equipo de la playa.

**Lynn**: Como así quiere jugar.

En el comedor, Leo y Lincoln se encontraban desayudando, hasta que la silla de Lincoln es movido. Pero Leo lo agarra rápido y lo alza para arriba, además de no viéndolas.

**Leo**: Buen intento chicas, pero Lincoln está comiendo así que no es buena idea juagar a la montaña rusa de esa manera.

El equipo de la playa sale del comedor rápido y entra el equipo de La Granja. Leo baja Lincoln y ve al equipo de la Granja pesando que fueron ellas

**Lincoln**: Un consejo chicas, si lo hacen de nuevo no votare por La Granja.

Leo entra a su cuarto y encuentra una bolsa de lleno de objetos de playa con una nota pegada.

**Leo**: [Leyendo la nota] Todo lo que necesitas para un gran día en la playa. Disfruta. El equipo de la playa.

Revisa la bolsa y encuentra un pelota, unas sandalias y un…

**Leo**: Protector solar con frito de 800. No gracias, tengo mi propio protector solar. [Dejándolo en la bolsa]

Luego escucha unos gritos y sale para ver a Lincoln todo lastimado yendo a su habitación, además de ver a alguien disfrazado Tippy bajando las escaleras.

**Leo**: Ya es tú bueno. [Yendo para abajo]

En la cocina.

**Lori**: ¿Y bien?

**Lucy**: [Quitándose el disfraz de Tippy] Funciono como un hechizo. La Playa Aloha es nuestro destino.

Entra el equipo de La Granja.

**Luan**: ¡Lo sabíamos! ¡No estando saboteando!

**Lori**: ¿Nosotros saboteándolos? ¡Echaron arena a la ropa interior de Lincoln!

**Lana**: ¡Ustedes empezaron con la fila del baño!

Todas comienzan a discutir, pero alguien entro a la cocina. Y ya no aguanto más y…

**Leo**: ¡SILENCIO!

Todas se callaron rápido y vieron a Leo muy enojado.

**Leo**: ¡Todo esto! ¡Es culpa de todas ustedes por hacer todas estas cosas para conseguir el voto de la persona! ¡Ni siquiera pudieron esperance! ¡Y ya me harte de todo esto!

**Lola**: ¿Pero?

Leo: ¡Sin peros! ¡Hable con mamá y papá, y yo decidí a donde vamos de vacaciones!

**Lori**: ¿A dónde?

**Leo**: Al campamento rasca traseros.

**Todas**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Lynn**: ¿Pero qué hay de los osos?

**Lisa**: ¿Y las picaduras de Diperum Culicidea?

**Lola**: ¿Y hacer popo de bosque?

**Lana**: Es la única razón que quiero ir yo.

**Leo**: Pues ya ni modo, es su castigo por hacer todo esto.

Lincoln entra la cocina.

**Lincoln**: ¡Oigan! Soplo la caracola, toco la campana, y a un así…

Leo agarra la campana y la caracola, votándolos a la basura y de paso mirando a Lincoln con sus ojos rojos.

**Lincoln**: Mejor me voy de aquí.

**Leo**: [Agarrándolo] Ni creas que tú también te salvas de esto Lincoln Loud. Aprovechándote de tu familia solo para tus beneficios, no es algo que me guste, sabes.

**Lincoln**: (Asustado) Lo siento mucho Leo no lo volveré hacer. Por favor no me hagas nada.

**Leo**: Descuida, tengo algo mejor para ti. [Soltándolo] Y descuida Lori te prometo que estas literalmente serán las mejores vacaciones del mundo.

**Lori**: Eso espero.

En el campamento.

**Lori**: Estas literalmente son las mejores vacaciones del mundo.

**Leo**: Te lo dije.

**Luna**: ¿Por qué estamos en contra de este lugar? [Toca la campana]

Durante las vacaciones Lincoln les estuvo sirviendo a sus hermanas como parte de su castigo que le puso Leo y también así de compensaras por lo que hicieron. Desde sirviéndoles bebidas, inflar colchones de aire, protegiéndolas de los mosquitos mientras ellas van de caminata en la naturaleza y además de protegerlas de los osos pero con un poco de ayuda de Leo.

Lincoln: (Al público) Tal vez que no sean las mejores vacaciones para mí, pero vale la pena que mis 10 hermanas estén felices y que Leo ya no sigue enojado conmigo. Pero estoy feliz que las cosas salieron bien.

En ese momento, algunas voces se ríen y algunos ojos los estaban mirando; no son más que…

**Lincoln**: [Gritando y corriendo por su vida] ¡La gente de la colina que está entre los arboles!

Pero resulto ser una broma de Leo que estaba riéndose por lo que hizo.

**Leo**: Las mejores vacaciones.


	13. Capitulo Original: Carlos McFly

En una tarde en el centro comercial de Royal Woods, Leo Loud se encontraba dentro de una tienda de tecnología buscando una pieza para algo el que está trabajando en su casa.

**Leo**: A ver esto no, ni esto, ni tampoco este.

**Empleado**: Disculpe joven, ¿Qué es lo que está buscando?

**Leo**: Estoy buscando un lente de cámara como de este tamaño. (Mostrando el tamaño con sus dedos)

**Empleado**: Ah, el tamaño mini. Creo que aún nos queda algunos en ese estante. [Señalando el estante]

**Leo**: Muchas gracias. [Yéndose]

Empleado: No hay porque.

Fue al estante y vio que solo les queda uno.

**Leo**: Justo lo que necesitaba. (Apunto de agarro, pero alguien más lo agarro)

**¿?**: Lo que necesitaba para mi invento, no puedo creer quedaba uno.

**Leo**: Disculpa, lo iba agarrar primero.

**¿?**: Pero ahora es mío. Adiós [Yéndose rápido del lugar]

**Leo**: ¡Rayos!

Un rato más tarde, Leo se encontraba puestos de comida comiendo una hamburguesa mientras revisa una lista de compras.

**Leo**: Parce que tendré que buscar en otra tienda la pieza que hace falta para este proyecto.

Hasta que un helicóptero de juguete aterrizo en la mesa donde se encontraba comiendo.

**Leo**: ¿Pero qué? Un helicóptero de juguete. [Agarrándolo] Sera mejor que encuentre el dueño de este juguete.

**¿?:** Suelta ese helicóptero.

La persona se acerca y Leo ve que es la misma persona de la tienda de tecnología.

**Leo**: No me digas que este juguete es tu yo.

**¿?**: No es cualquier juguete, es mi último invento y me lo puedes devolver.

**Leo**: La palabra mágica.

**¿?**: Ah, por favor.

Le entrego el helicóptero al dueño y del paso se sentó en la mesa, poniendo el helicóptero y saca unas herramientas de su mochila.

**Leo**: En serio, es necesario reparar tu helicóptero aquí mientras cómo. (Bebiendo su refresco)

**¿?**: Lo dice la persona que tiene 11 hermanos.

Leo escupe su refresco a la cara del joven por lo que dijo.

**Leo**: ¡¿Cómo sabes que tengo 11 hermanos?!

**¿?**: ¡Momento! En verdad tienes 11 hermanos. (Riéndose) Solo lo dije de broma.

**Leo**: Pues tu broma hizo que te escupiera en tu cara, y le salpicara a tu helicóptero.

El helicóptero hizo corto circuito y luego exploto en mil pedazos

**¿?**: ¡Noooooo! Mi hermoso mini helicóptero. [Recogiendo las piezas]

**Leo**: No te puedes comprar otro.

**¿?**: Tú no lo entiendes, esta belleza me costó una semana en construirlo. Ahora es un montón de chatarra.

**Leo**: Si quieres te puedo ayudar a reconstruir tu helicóptero.

**¿?**: ¿Sabes construir cosas tecnológicas?

**Leo**: Si. [Levantándose] Ahora acompáñame. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para disculparme por haber destruido tu mini helicóptero.

**¿?**: ¿A dónde vamos?

**Leo**: Pues a mi casa. No te puedo ayudar a reconstruir tu helicóptero si estamos en el centro comercial.

**¿?**: Muchas gracias, me llamo Carlos Jonathan McFly.

**Leo**: Leo Loud.

**Carlos**: ¿Eres un Loud?

**Leo**: Te lo explicare en el camino.

Luego de haber salido del centro comercial se subieron al auto Leo, unos momentos después llegaron a la casa Loud.

**Leo**: Bienvenido a la casa Loud.

**Carlos**: He escuchado que los Louds son la familia más ruidosa de todo Royal Woods.

**Leo**: Y lo somos.

Leo abrió la puerta y vio que todos sus hermanos están viendo la televisión.

**Leo**: Deben estar viendo el barco de los sueños.

**Carlos**: ¿Y en donde vamos a reconstruir mi helicóptero?

**Leo**: Pues en mi habitación, menso.

Leo y Carlos las suben las escaleras, mientras con sus hermanos siguen viendo la televisión.

**Carlos**: Me asombras que tengas que vivir con 11 hermanos todos los días.

**Leo**: Ni ti imágenes como es vivir con 9 hermanas y un hermano.

**Carlos**: tu hermano no es aquel chico que tiene el cabello blanco.

**Leo**: Eso lo heredo de mi abuelo materno.

**Carlos**: Pues tienes suerte en tener una familia tan grande que te quiera mucho. Yo solo soy hijo único.

Entran a la habitación y Carlos se sorprende como está decorado.

**Carlos**: Increíble decoración.

**Leo**: Gracias, soy una persona de diferentes gustos. [Sentándose en su escritorio] Bueno, es momento de trabajar. ¿De casualidad tienes los planos y pedazos del helicóptero?

**Carlos**: [Saca las piezas y unos planos de su mochila] Derecho es una copia, la original se encuentra en mi casa.

**Leo**: (Sonríe mientras ve los planos) Lo tendremos listo en 2 horas.

**Carlos**: ¡2 horas! Eso es imposible.

**Leo**: Todo es posible si me tienes como amigo.

2 horas y media después.

**Leo**: Listo, quedo como nuevo.

**Carlos**: ¡Genial! Realmente eres demasiado bueno para esto.

Ven al helicóptero 100% reconstruido como si fuera nuevo y de color verde.

**Carlos**: Me sorprende que lo hayamos terminado en solo 2 horas

**Leo**: Y más con la media hora extra para hacerle unas mejoras, ahora solo falta probarla afuera.

**Carlos**: Ya me adelante. [Sacando los controles] Tengo los controles listos.

En ese momento entra Lori a la habitación con un problema.

**Lori**: Leo, necesito que me ayudes con… (Viendo a Carlos) ¿Quién eres él?

**Carlos**: Hola.

**Leo**: Lori te presento a Carlos McFly. Carlos ella es mi hermana Lori Loud.

**Carlos**: Es un placer en conocerlo señorita.

**Leo**: ¿Cuál es el problema, Lori?

**Lori**: Mi teléfono anda lento últimamente y ya no tiene tanto espacio como antes.

**Leo**: Posiblemente tenga muchos mensajes de Bobby y las selfies que andas tomando. Te recomiendo que borres algunas fotos.

**Lori: **Pero las fotos son muy importantes para mí.

Leo saca una memoria del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo da a Lori.

**Leo**: Usa esta memoria para que puedas pasar y almacenar tus fotos haya. Así volverás tener más espacio en tu teléfono.

**Lori**: Muchas gracias. [Cerrando la puerta]

**Carlos**: Podemos probar ahora el helicóptero.

**Leo**: Mejor hay que hazlo rápido antes que venga…

**Leni**: [Entrando a la habitación] Leo, necesito tu ayuda con un vestido.

**Leo**: Otras de mis hermanas.

**Carlos**: Esto va ser un largo día.

Durante todo el día, Leo estuvo ayudando a cada miembro de su familia uno por uno y Carlos lo está viendo como lo hace. Desde ayudar a Leni con un vestido mexicano.

**Leni**: Y qué te parece. (Vistiendo el vestido) Es bonita verdad.

**Leo**: Tengo que admitir que istes un buen trabajo.

Luego ayudo Luna a componer una canción, fue espectador de Luan para que pueda probar sus chistes nuevos, fue compañero de Kick Bonxing de Lynn.

**Leo**: Vamos Lynn, es todo lo que tienes parece que me está golpeando una almohada.

**Lynn**: Pues ahorita veras. [Dándole un golpe fuerte]

**Leo**: Nada mal.

**Carlos**: Increíble recibió un golpe muy fuerte y aun todavía tiene energías.

Después jugó un rato con Lincoln un videojuego, Lucy le pidió que hablara con la Bisabuela Harriet.

**Lucy**: ¿Qué es lo que te dijo? ¿Por qué ya no me responde?

**Leo**: Me dijo: Que hasta incluso los fantasmas necesita descansar, sabes.

Ayudo a Lola a practicar para su siguiente desfile, con Lana con un problema de Camionzilla y por ultimo ayudo a Lisa con un experimento.

**Lisa**: Gracias por ayudarme con mi experimento.

**Leo**: No hay por qué Lisa. [Saliendo de la habitación] Vaya día tan duro que tuve hoy.

**Carlos**: Ya que por fin terminaste de ayudar con tu familia.

**Leo**: Si, es hora de probar tu helicóptero.

**Carlos**: ¿No estás cansado después de tanto ayudar a tu familia?

**Leo**: No.

Ya en el patio, estaban listos para probar el helicóptero.

**Leo**: Estas listo Cj.

**Carlos**: ¿Cj?

**Leo**: Como te llamas Carlos Jonathan.

**Carlos**: Entiendo que Cj es un sombre nombre, pero prefiero que me llamen McFly o Carlos.

**Leo**: Okey.

Carlos usando los controles comenzó a despegar el helicóptero con éxito hacia las alturas.

**Leo**: (Usando unos binoculares) Por ahora funciona bien el vuelo.

**Carlos**: Es momento activar la cámara. [Presionando un botón]

El helicóptero saca una pequeña cámara y comienza a trasmitir lo que se veía atreves de una pantalla en los controles.

**Carlos**: Debo admitir que fue buena idea en ponerle una cámara al helicóptero, ahora puedo ver todo desde las alturas.

**Leo**: Y no se te olvide el silenciador que le pusimos para que no lo escuchen cuando este cerca de la gente.

El helicóptero siguió volando hasta que encontraron una persona que se encontraba caminado hacia la casa de Loud.

**Carlos**: Oye Leo, ¿Quién es la persona que viene para tu casa?

**Leo**: (Viendo) Es mi amiga María Juárez, ¿me pregunto a qué viene a mi casa?

A escuchar ese nombre Carlos comenzó a manejar el helicóptero hacia ella rápido, Leo dándose cuenta eso le quito los controles.

**Carlos**: ¡Oye! Devuelve eso.

**Leo**: Que es tratando de hacer Carlos.

**Carlos**: Solo quiero verlo más de cerca.

**Leo**: Pero no tanto rápido parece que lo querías atacar.

**Carlos**: (Pensando) Esa era la idea.

María toco la puerta y fue recibida por Lori que abrió la puerta al momento se sorprendió a verla.

**Lori**: ¡¿Que estás haciendo tu aquí?!

**María**: Vaya, vaya, vaya. Si es la hermanita menor de Leo Loud. Loki Loud.

**Lori** ¡Es Lori Loud! (Molesta)

**María**: Lo que sea, estoy buscando a Leo para pedirle un favor importante para mí.

**Lori**: ¡Eso no! No después de lo que istes en el parque.

**Lynn**: (Apareciendo) Esta en el jardín con su amigo nerd.

**Lori**: ¡Lynn!

**Lynn**: ¿Qué? Me lo debe por haberme gano en fuercitas.

**María**: Gracias y aun sigues siendo una patética perdedora. (Riéndose y yéndose)

**Lynn**: ¡Algún día pagaras por decirme patética!

María fue al patio viendo a Leo y a otra persona que creía que ya nunca veía.

**María**: ¡Oye tú! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? (Gritándole)

**Carlos**: ¡Oh no!

**Leo**: Hola, María.

**María**: Leo, me puedes explicar. ¿Qué hace aquí este nerd contigo?

**Leo**: Le ayude a reparar su mini helicóptero que por accidente destruí, además se llama Carlos Jonathan McFly.

**María**: Se quién es Leo, porque este nerd me ha estado observado por 3 días.

**Leo**: (A Carlos) ¿Eso es cierto?

**Carlos**: No… son mentiras lo que dice ella. Porque ni siquiera sé quiénes ella.

**María**: Y como explicas sobre que la vez que ti ve en el parque después de que me pelee con Leo.

**Leo**: ¿Qué tu qué?

**Carlos**: No tienes pruebas que confirma eso.

**María**: Si, los tengo. [Saca su teléfono y le muestra la foto]

La foto muestra el momento que se encontraba Carlos arriba del árbol y otra cuando lo estaba siguiendo.

**Leo**: Carlos, dime la verdad si estuviste al aquel día en el parque observando la pelea.

**Carlos**: Ah… Adiós.

El helicóptero se ve encima de Carlos y Leo se dio que ya no tenía los controles.

**Leo**: ¿Qué?

**Carlos**: Lo siento mucho Leo. [Presionando otro botón]

El helicóptero saco unas manos y agarraron a Carlos.

**Carlos**: Pero aun así podemos ser amigos verdad.

**Leo**: Claro, pero me puedes explicas lo del parque.

**Carlos**: Te lo diré en otro día. (Comenzando a volar) ¡Y gracias por reparar mi helicóptero te debo una!

Carlos se fue volando con su helicóptero a hacia un destino desconocido.

**Leo**: Vaya amigo que hecho hoy.

**María**: Mas parece que istes un amigo loco.

**Leo**: ¿Y tú a que me viniste?

**María**: Así, necesito que me hagas un favor por mí.

Ya al final del día, Carlos llego a una casa grande de un piso. Entro a una habitación resultado ser la suya.

**Carlos**: Bueno Carlos. [Encendiendo la luz] Hacerte amigo de Leo Loud fue todo un éxito, ahora solo falta saber cómo sacarle esa furia poderosa para estudiarla.

Se ve su escritorio con fotos y apuntes que hizo a seguir a cierta persona.

**Carlos**: Pero, con los nuevos datos que he recolectado de él en este día, mi teoría puede cambiar sobre lo que es realidad.

Saca las notas y unas nuevas fotos de su mochila poniéndolos en su escritorio.

**Carlos**: Nadie puede hacer todas esas cosas sin estar cansado por mucho tiempo.

Escribe algo sobre la foto más reciente de Leo.

**Carlos**: Lo que me lleva a creer que Leo Loud sea un ¡Robot! Hahahahahahahahahahaha.

* * *

_**Bueno chicos, espero que hayan disfrutado este segundo capítulo original y espero que le haya agradado este nuevo personaje que esta algo cucu.**_


	14. Ropa Interior Ajustada

Era un día nublado y lluvioso en la casa Loud, toda la familia se encontraba en la sala de la casa y Lana entra con lodo en sus manos.

**Lana**: En unas horas más y este lodo será perfecto para jugar. (Embarrándose el lodo en la cara)

**Luan**: Oigan chicas, ¿porque un comediante no pude decir chistes sucios en una lavandería?

**Leo**: No lo sé Luan, ¿Por qué no lo pueden decir? (Mientras lee un libro)

**Luan**: Porque salen limpios. (Riéndose) Entiendes.

**Lynn**: ¡Oye Leo! ¡Piensa rápido! [Lazándole una pelota]

Leo atrapa la pelota con rapidez.

**Leo**: Lynn, recuerda que tengo reflejos rápidos.

Luna aparece, sosteniendo una radio que está escuchando.

**Luna**: (Hablando con acento británico) ¡Como me gusta esa canción! ¡Cántaro con ganas, Mick! [Lucy sale de la chimenea y espanta a Luna]

**Lucy**: Disculpa, trato de escribir mis versos.

**Lori**: [En el teléfono, con Bobby] No, yo te amo más, tontito. (A Leni) Cumplimos 6 semanas.

**Leni**: Ustedes estarán juntos, como que, siempre.

**Leo**: Ustedes 2 tendrán un gran futuro por adelante.

**Lisa**: Hablando de para siempre, Lori, mi estudio indica que no has usado el baño en mucho tiempo.

**Lori**: ¡Eww! ¡No hay forma que este en tu horrible estudio de popo!

**Lisa**: Y contigo Leo, siempre vas al baño pero jamás logro tener una muestra de ti.

**Leo**: Jamás lograrlas tener una muestra mía.

Lincoln aparece con algunos comics en la mano.

**Lincoln**: (Al público) ¡Ah! Días lluviosos, perfectos para estar con toda tu familia y leer comics.

Mientras Lola se sigue viéndose en el espejo ve como Lincoln se desviste.

**Lola**: ¡Guacala!

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué?

**Lola**: ¿Porque siempre tienes que leer tus comics en ropa interior?

**Lincoln**: Porque leer mis comics con ropa es muy incómodo y mi distrae. (Moviendo su bote) Y hay que estar cómodo para leer comics. Ahora, con permiso.

Lincoln se sienta en el sofá y Lola se alega dándole asco.

**Lola**: ¡Ack! Es un hábito muy molesto, deja gérmenes de trasero por todos lados.

**Lincoln**: ¿Yo molesto? Tú no te puedes dejarte ver en el espejo ni por 6 segundos.

**Lola**: ¡Mentira!

Resulta que todavía Lola todavía se estaba viendo en el espejo; Ella mira atrás, cierra el espejo y sonríe tímidamente.

**Lincoln**: Y Lori, ¿te mataría no hablar con Bobby todo el tiempo?

**Lori**: ¡Yo no hablo con Bobby todo el tiempo! (A Bobby en el teléfono) ¿Lo hago, Bobby?

**Leo**: Todo el tiempo, Lori.

**Lincoln**: ¡Y Lisa, siempre con tus extraños estudios de popo!

**Lisa**: Es un trabajo muy fascinante.

**Lincoln**: Y tu Leo.

**Leo**: ¿Yo que?

**Lincoln**: Técnicamente tú no tienes ningún hábito molesto. ¡Pere aun así! ¡Ustedes no durarían 10 minutos sin hacer esas cosas molestas!

**Lori**: Podíamos durar más que tú.

**Lincoln**: Apuesto que no.

**Lola**: ¿En serio? ¿Quieres hacerlo más interesante? [Salta encima del sofá y camina a un lado a otro] Si dejamos de hacer nuestras cosas más tiempo de que tú dejas hacer las tuyas, entonces tendrás que dejar de leer en ropa interior… ¡Para siempre!

**Todas**: ¡Sí!

**Leo**: Yo me apunto. (Todas vieron a Leo cerrando su libro) No crean que perderé de la diversión.

**Lincoln**: No quiero ser malo, Leo, pero creo que te debes quedar afuera de esto.

**Leo**: ¿Y eso por qué?

**Lori**: Porque literalmente, no eres molesto y además que eres calmado.

**Lola**: No peleas con nosotros, eres callado, eres amable, nos ayudas y eres muy protector ¡no tienes ningún hábito molesto! Excepción cuando te podes furioso nos provocas miedo.

**Lana**: Básicamente eres una persona perfecta.

**Leo**: No existe la perfección. Tal vez no tenga ningún hábito molesto, pero aun así quiero participar en la apuesta para divertirme un rato.

**Lola**: Ya que insistes… ¡Ya se! Tu reto será que no ayudes a ninguno de nosotros a evitar que hagan sus cosas sabiendo que van a perder.

**Leo**: ¡Reto aceptado!

**Lincoln**: Alto, ¿y que hay para mí?

Más tarde en la mesa familiar, Leo se encontraba leyendo la novela "Christine" mientras bebía un jugo de naranja. Hasta apareció Lucy sin asustarlo.

**Leo**: Déjame adivinar, perdiste.

**Lucy**: Si, ¿qué estás leyendo?

**Leo**: Una novela del creador IT.

**Lucy**: Sabes, jamás te asustas cuando aparezco de la nada.

**Leo**: Porque no eres el único con esa pequeña habilidad, Lucy.

**Lucy**: No te creo. (Dándose cuenta que ya no está) ¿Pero qué?

**Leo**: ¡Sorpresa!

**Lucy**: ¡Ahhh! ¿Pero cómo?

**Leo**: Es uno de misterios que nunca sabrás de mí. [Yéndose a la sala]

Mientras en la sala Lincoln se encontraba buscando unos pantalones de la canasta de ropa para estar cómodo.

**Lincoln**: Dan comezón… Ajustados… Muy para el día del trabajo… Oh estos son perfectos.

**Bobby**: (Desde la ventana) Nena, ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?

Lori lo mira tristemente, pone su mano en la ventana, luego mira hacia otro lado.

**Lori**: Perdóname, mi amor. [Tapa la ventana con las cortinas y luego mira otra cosa] Lincoln, ¿Por qué estas usando mis leggins?

Leo volvió a abrir las cortinas para ver que Bobby que todavía seguía allí parado.

**Bobby**: Hola, Leo.

**Leo**: Hola. (Volviendo sus ojos rojos) Bobby.

Bobby se espanta y se fue a un lado de la casa.

**Leo**: ¿Creí que ya había superado ese miedo de mí?

Minutos después se encontraba sofá escribiendo algo en su máquina de escribir.

**Luna**: ¿Qué estas escribiendo?

**Leo**: Estoy escribiendo una carta para un viejo amigo.

**Lori**: ¿Viejo amigo? Hablas de…

**Leo**: Si, estoy hablando de él.

Leo seguía escribiendo y Luna escucha algo en la radio.

**Jay** **Rock**: (Por la radio) Hola, gatos y gatitas, ¡soy Jay Rock! Estoy regalando boletos para un concierto de Mick Swagger a la persona que llame con… ¡El mejor acento británico!

Los ojos de Luna se ensanchan, mira para los lados y se esconde atrás de las cortinas.

**Leo**: Ya imagino su reacción cuándo se entere del regreso de María.

Luego que la mayoría de sus hermanas hayan perdido, Leo se encontraba comiendo una torta de jamón y queso estando bien aburrido.

**Leo**: Cielos, quien diría que sería aburrido no ayudar a tus hermanos, mientras que ellas van perdiendo una por una.

En ese momento apareció Lola un poco desperrada a pedirle ayuda.

**Lola**: ¡Leo! Por favor, por favor, por favor. ¿Necesito tu ayuda?

**Leo**: Lola, sabes que no puedo ayudar a nadie mientras la apuesta sigue en curso.

**Lola**: ¡Oye! ¿Y cómo ayudaste a Lori a evitar que Lisa entrara al baño cuando Bobby le dio el batido de su primera cita?

**Leo**: Ya había colocado esa trampa antes que comenzara la apuesta.

**Lisa**: [Pasando por la cocina] Hubiera logrado tener una muestra de Lori, si no fueras gracias a ti. (Embarrado de pastel en la cara)

**Lola**: ¡Sabes que! ¡Olvida tu reto! Pero por favor me puedes ayudar, ya solo quedo yo. Te daré todo lo querías, pero por favor ayúdame. [Comenzando a llorar de la desesperación]

**Leo**: Okey, okey, okey. Te ayudare, solo cálmate te parases a la llorona así.

**Lola**: ¡De acuerdo! (Limpiándose las lágrimas)

**Leo**: Pero, si medas prestas algo de dinero y descuidada te lo devolveré.

**Lola**: Okey.

Momentos después Lola comienza a subir el termostato a temperaturas altas y a Lincoln le comenzaba a dar calor.

**Lincoln**: (Comienza sudar) ¿Por qué hace calor aquí?

**Leo**: Yo no sé, para que sepas. [Bebiendo un jugo, pero luego se lo escupe a los pantalones Lincoln] ¡Guacala! Perdón Lincoln, no me di cuenta que el jugo caduco hace tiempo. (Yéndose de la sala)

**Lincoln**: ¡Rayos me mojo los pantalones! Ahora solo tengo que saber por qué hace tanto calor.

Lincoln me el termostato y se sorprende por la temperatura que estaba.

**Lincoln**: ¡98 grados! Como así quiere jugar Lola.

Minutos más tarde, Lola baja las escaleras y ve a Lincoln con un trapo en la mano.

**Lola**: Lincoln, ¿qué estás haciendo?

**Lincoln**: Estoy leyendo mi comic. Ah, y poli todas las superficies en la sala. Tan limpias, que puedes ver el reflejo de tu cara.

Se ve que todas superficies brillan y se le puede ver el reflejo de Lola; Pero ella se tapa los ojos.

**Lola**: ¡Ahh! No debo… mirar mi propio… bello… bello… reflejo. [Corre hacia la cocina gritando]

**Lincoln**: ¡Y también encere el piso de la cocina! ¡Qué gran reflejo!

Lola regresa a la sala corriendo, pero se estrella contra la silla.

**Lola**: ¡Ya es suficiente! [Saltando a la silla con, un par de ropa interior] Ríndete Lincoln, sé que lo quieres esto. (Frotándoselo en la cara) ¡Huele! ¡Huele ese algodón! ¡Sabes que lo quieres!

**Lincoln**: [Quitándoselo] ¡No me voy a rendirme! ¡Tú te rendirías si te vieras lo malo de tu cara!

**Lola**: ¡¿Qué?! Chicas, ¿Hay algo malo en mi cara?

Las chicas gritan, tratando de convérselo que no era cierto.

**Leo**: ¡Te parases al Guasón de Heath Ledger!

**Lola**: ¡Mienten! ¡Necesito un espejo!

Ella grita cuando se mira en el reflejo de la perilla de la puerta, sube las escaleras yéndose a su habitación rápido, luego vuelve a bajar de vuelta a la normalidad.

**Lola**: Ahh. Mucho mejor.

Una "X" le parece en la cara.

**Lincoln**: ¡Yo gano! [Quitándose los pantalones] La trusa de la victoria es mía. (Abriendo el catalogo) Bueno, chicas, paguen con su dinero.

**Leo**: Muchas felicidades, Lincoln. Acabas de perder la apuesta.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que perdí?

**Leo**: Mira atrás de ti.

Lincoln mira atrás y ve Lily con su chupete.

**Lincoln**: ¡Lily!

**Lori**: ¡No lloro todo este tiempo! Eso significa.

**Todas**: Lily gana. [Lo lanzan al aire como victoria]

**Lincoln**: Y yo perdí.

**Lola**: Bueno, Lincoln. Creo tendrás dejar de leer en ropa interior para siempre.

**Leo**: Yo no pensaría eso si fuera tú, Lola.

**Lola**: ¿Qué?

**Leo**: Recuerdas el dinero que me prestaste.

Suena el timbre, Leo se acerca y hable la puerta.

**Repartidor**: Paquete para Leo Loud.

**Leo**: Ese soy yo. (Recibiendo el paquete y cerrando la puerta) Oye, Lincoln. Piensa rápido. [Lazándole el paquete]

Lincoln atrapo el paquete y lo abrió jadeando por lo que tenía.

**Lincoln**: ¡Mi trusa de la victoria! No lo entiendo.

**Leo**: Te lo mereces por tu esfuerzo.

**Lori**: ¿Leo, porque se lo pediste si el perdió la apuesta?

**Leo**: Antes que comiencen a quejarse. Si algo que aprendido en este día lluvioso y luego de estar muy aburrido, es claro que nadie puede dejar sus hábitos aunque sean molestos como: llamar a tu novio, leer en ropa interior, decir chistes malos, asustar a la gente, etc. Incluso si tu familia piensa que eres una persona perfecta, pero como dije antes: no existe la perfección, porque cada persona tiene sus defectos y errores.

**Lincoln**: Dices que nuestros hábitos nos hacen quienes somos.

**Lola**: Aunque sean molestas o asquerosas.

**Leo**: Si.

Todos se dieron cuenta que tenia razón eso.

**Lori**: Literalmente, sigues siendo el sensato de la familia.

**Lucy**: El más responsable.

**Lana**: Calmado.

**Lisa**: E inteligente.

**Lincoln**: Para una familia tan ruidosa como la nuestra, somos afortunados de tenerte a ti.

**Leo**: Gracias chicos…

Todos sus hermanos lo abrazan.

**Leo**: (Pensamientos) También soy afortunado en tener esta gran familia.

**Lincoln**: Gracias, te agradezco por lo que iste. (Llorando) Es muy casi linda para usarla. ¡Pero no tanto!

Se apresura y se pone su nueva ropa interior.

**Leo**: ¡Oye, Lynn! (Recoge el balón) Piensa rápido. [Lanzándolo]

**Lynn**: Lo tengo. [Atrapándolo]

Durante ese tiempo todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo y lo más raro es que Lori se encontraba hablando en el teléfono con Bobby, pero lo más raro es que Bobby se encontraba afuera persiguiendo un pollo.

**Bobby**: Pollo, regresa. ¿Por qué cruzaste el camino?


	15. Capitulo Original: La Belonefobia

Era un día común y corriente en la casa Loud, la familia se encontraba haciendo de las suyas de lo normal y Leo se encontraba con Lori en su habitación hablando de una cosa importante.

**Lori**: Así que, el favor que te pidió María hace días fue que lo ayudaras a rencontrar a su viejo interés amoroso. ¿Y para qué? Después que te hizo en el parque.

**Leo**: Escucha, Lori. Sé que a ti y nuestros hermanos no le agrade a María por lo que me hizo en el parque hace semanas.

**Lori**: Ni te imagines, aquel día fue horrible como ella te estaba golpeando de esa manera tan violenta, mientras que nosotros nos quedamos viendo cómo te lastimaba.

**Leo**: Por una parte la razón que lo hizo, era por mi culpa y error de haber lastimado su interés amoroso hace años.

**Lori**: Y luego para que volviera lleno de rencor y ganas de vengarse contra ti.

**Leo**: Pero volviendo tema, si logro una manera si ella se vuelva a rencontrar de una forma muy buena con él, seguramente encontrarla algo de felicidad y dejara de ser algo ruda. Claro que seguiré siendo su amigo, pero pasara más tiempo con él cuando eso pase.

Lori se quedó al asombrado por la forma que planeo todo como si fuera un cupido.

**Lori**: ¡Wow! Y yo creía que ayuda conseguir citas a mis amigos. Está bien te ayudare con tu plan de juntar a María con él.

**Leo**: Es la mejor hermanita, sabes.

En ese momento entra Lisa a la habitación con algo en la mano a pedir ayuda a Leo.

**Lisa**: Hermano mayor, necesito que tú ayuda con un experimento.

**Leo**: ¿Qué es lo que necesitas… (Volteando a ver)

Vio lo que tenía Lisa en la mano haciendo que Leo entrara a una emoción que no sentía por mucho tiempo.

**Leo**: ¡HAY MAMÁ!

Las 2 se asustaron y se aturdieron por el grito fuerte que dio Leo, haciendo que el resto de los hermanos lo escuchen y fueran a ver qué pasaba.

**Lola**: ¿Qué fue ese grito tan fuerte?

**Luna**: Si, ni siquiera pudiera escuchar mis propios gritos de rock and roll.

**Lincoln**: Sonó como alguien tuviera gritando de miedo. (Todos se encontraban en la puerta)

**Leo**: Lo lamento chicos es que… es que… es que olvide que tenía algo importante por hacer afuera de la casa, así que adiós chicos. [Yéndose rápido de la habitación]

**Lana**: ¿Eso, fue muy extraño?

**Leni**: ¿Qué?

**Lucy**: La forma que estaba hablando parecía que estuviera aterrado de algo.

**Lynn**: Yo no creo eso, Leo es una persona muy valiente.

**Lisa**: Bueno, es una lástima que se haya ido quería que ayudara a mejorar este suero curativo que tengo esta ajuga. [Mostrándole la ajuga a todos]

**Lori**: (Hablando en su mente) Creí que ya había superado ese miedo. O tal vez fue mi imaginación.

Más tarde, Lincoln se encontraba afuera jugando con su amigo Clyde con unos aviones juguetes a control remoto.

**Clyde**: Gracias por invitarme a jugar a tu casa, Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: No hay por qué Clyde, aprovecho que Leo no se encuentra ahorita.

**Clyde**: Sabes aun que me cae bien tu familia y más a Lori, pero siéndote honesto Leo es el único que me cae mal por la forma que me trata.

**Lincoln**: Te entiendo Clyde, Leo puede ser algo sobreprotector cuando se trata de nosotros y más con Lori.

**Clyde**: Eso ya lo sé, pero aun no entiendo, ¿por se pone así conmigo y no con Bobby que es novio de Lori?

**Lincoln**: Ahora que lo dices eso tiene sentido.

Por haberse quedo pensado el avión de Lincoln se estrella contra una ventana de la casa entrando a una habitación dándose cuenta los dos.

**Clyde**: ¿A qué habitación fue estrellarse tu avión?

**Lincoln**: Clyde, no te asustes. Porque es el la habitación de Leo.

**Clyde**: ¿Momento? ¿Leo tiene su propia habitación?

**Lincoln**: Pues en donde crees que dormía.

**Clyde**: Creía que dormía bajo de un puente.

Luego entraron a la casa y subieron las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de Leo y entraron a recuperar el avión.

**Clyde**: ¡Wow! Es la primera que veo la habitación de tu hermano.

**Lincoln**: Si, él tiene diferentes gustos.

**Clyde**: ¿y por dónde comenzamos? Antes que llegue Leo.

**Lincoln**: ¡Ya la encontré!

El avión de Lincoln se encontraba arriba del estante de libros de Leo.

**Clyde**: Esta muy alto.

**Lincoln**: Suerte que tengo un plan.

Minutos después.

**Clyde**: Ya casi… lo alcanzas. (Cargando a Lincoln en el cuello)

**Lincoln**: Solo un poco más.

**Clyde**: No puedo aguantar por más tiempo… [Cayendo y soltándolo]

Lincoln se pudo sostener de los bordes del estante y luego pudo agarrar el avión con una mano para luego bajar, pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué esto?

**Clyde**: Lincoln, ya tienes el avión ya baja.

El bajo con el avión y más con lo había encontrado arriba del estante.

**Clyde**: ¿Qué ese papel que tienes en la mano?

**Lincoln**: No es un papel, Clyde. [Mostrándole]

**Clyde**: Es una cartilla de vacunación.

**Lincoln**: No es cual quiera cartilla de vacunación, es su cartilla de vacunación.

En momento aparece alguien que les llamo la atención por estar en la habitación y Clyde a verla se desmayó.

**Lori**: Lincoln, ¿qué haciendo dentro de la habitación de… (Dándose cuenta que tenía Lincoln) ¿De dónde sacaste esa cartilla?

**Lincoln**: Lo encontramos arriba del estante de libros de Leo.

Lori se acercó a Lincoln quitándole la cartilla y ver su información dándose cuenta de algo.

**Lori**: ¡Oh, no! Esto muy malo.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué?

**Lori**: Según lo que dice su cartilla a Leo debieron inyectarle su última vacuna hace 6 años.

**Todas**: ¡6 Años!

Lincoln y Lori vieron que todas sus hermanas se encontraban todas paradas en la puerta.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué hacen todas paradas allí?

**Leni**: Nos preparamos para ir al centro comercial.

**Lola**: Hasta que escuchamos lo que dijo Lori.

**Lisa**: Saben, es raro que Leo no se haya tomado su última vacuna, sabiendo que eso lo protegerá de enfermedades muy mortales.

**Luan**: Tal vez se lo olvido.

**Lincoln**: No creo eso.

**Lori**: Lincoln tiene razón, olvidar 6 años que te tocaba una vacuna eso no es normal y más que cuando regreso a casa aquel día me dijo que se lo habían puesto.

Pero en ese momento aparece Leo con un refresco de vidrio y con el cabello despeado subiendo las escaleras y ve que todas están en su habitación.

**Leo**: Chicas, ¿qué hacen en mi habitación? [Tomando un trago de refresco]

Las chicas se hicieron a un lado, Leo entro viendo lo que tenía Lori en su mano haciendo que escupiera el refresco a Lincoln que se encontraba cerca comenzando a sudar.

**Leo**: ¡¿Dime que lo que tienes es mí?!

**Lori**: Tu cartilla de vacunación.

**Leo**: Me lo puedes dar por favor.

**Lori**: No, hasta que nos digas ¿Por qué razón no te inyectaron tu ultima vacuna?

**Leo**: Es algo que no tiene que importar, además recuerda que si me lo inyectaron. [Acercándose]

**Lori**: ¿Pero cómo no está registrado en tu cartilla?

**Leo**: ¡Te digo que me la des!

**Lori**: ¡Yo creo que no!

Leo sin saber lo que iba hacer y por culpa de ese sentimiento que hacía que su corazón latiera rápido, le arrebató la cartilla y luego la golpea fuerte haciéndolo que cayera al suelo lastimándola. Todos jadearon por lo que hizo y Leo hadarse cuenta por lo que hizo, dejo caer la cartilla y salió corriendo de la habitación para salir de la casa con lágrimas en los ojos. Dejándolos en la habitación.

**Lincoln**: [Levantándola] ¡Lori! ¿Este bien?

**Lori**: Estoy bien. (Poniendo su mano en donde lo golpearon) ¿A dónde fue Leo?

**Lucy**: Salió corriendo rápido de la casa después que te haya golpeado.

**Lincoln**: ¿Pero porque quiera que le dieras su cartilla?

**Rita**: Yo sé por qué.

Todos vieron a su mamá que encontraba en las escaleras.

**Rita**: Es mejor que todos bajen a la sala.

Luego de eso, todos se encontraban hasta incluso Clyde en la sala sentados en sofá grande y Rita en un sofá pequeño.

**Rita**: Todos saben bien que Leo oculta secretos.

**Todos**: ¡Sí!

**Rita**: Pues uno de esos secretos, es que el sufre de Belonefobia.

**Luna**: ¿Belonefobia?

**Lisa**: Miedo a las a inyecciones. Tal vez eso explique su grito muy alto y fuerte.

**Lori**: Yo creía que Leo ya había superado hasta incluso me dijo que lo había superado.

**Rita**: Solo lo dijo para que no pensaras que su valiente hermano mayor no era un cobarde.

**Clyde**: Así que Leo tiene una debilidad… ehh.

**Lincoln**: No es buen momento en pensar en eso Clyde.

**Rita**: Verán su fobia siempre lo ha tenido desde pequeño y no se en que momento comenzó a tenerlo. Pero les contare lo que paso hace 6 años.

Flashback de hace unos años 6 en un consultorio de un doctor.

**Leo**: ¡Por favor mamá, no dejes que me inyecten otra vez! [Sujetada en las piernas de Rita temblando]

**Rita**: Leo, cariño, solo será un pequeño pinchazo, además ya eres grande y es muy importante que te inyecten este para protegerte de enfermedades mortales. [Quitándolo de sus piernas]

**Leo**: Para ti es fácil decirlo porque no has tenido pesadillas con muchas inyecciones.

**Rita**: Al menos trata de no temblar mucho sabes, eso te era que sientes aún más dolor.

**Leo**: Esta bien. (Aun nervioso)

**Doctor**: Leo Loud es tu turno.

Leo camino temblando hacia donde se encontraba al doctor. Ya en el momento para ser inyectado.

**Doctor**: Bueno, Leo, no te muevas, porque esto será rápido. [Con aguja en la mano]

El joven Leo a ver la ajuga dejo que su miedo lo controlada imaginando que la inyección era más grande y larga.

**Leo**: ¡Lo siento mamá, pero no soy capaz de hacer esto! (Huyendo rápido)

**Doctor**: ¡Oye regresa!

Leo salió de la puerta, pero es sujetado por Rita del brazo.

**Rita**: Vamos, Leo. Sé que eres capaz que hacerlo.

**Leo**: ¡No, no, no! ¡No puedo!

El miedo hizo que Leo le mordiera el brazo fuerte a Rita haciéndole que lo soltara por el dolor y luego viera a Leo que tenía lágrimas en los ojos corriendo lejos terminando el flashback.

**Rita**: Y esa fue la última vez que lleve Leo que lo inyectaban.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué ocurrió con el después que saliera corriendo?

**Rita**: Lo estuve buscándolo por un rato por toda la cuidad para encontrarlo y volver casa, pero jamás lo encontré. Hasta que recibe una llamada de su padre diciéndome que Leo había regresado a la casa sano y salvo.

**Lori**: ¿Sabes dónde estuvo durante ese tiempo?

**Rita**: Según él, Leo estuvo en lugar donde iba cuando estaba deprimido, triste, asustado o cuando necesita relajarse.

**Luna**: ¿Un lugar para regarse?

**Rita**: Si, aparte cuando esta deprimido suele tomar mucho refresco de vidrio o de lata.

Lori se quedó pensando por un rato por las palabras que explico Rita hasta tener una idea en donde puede estar.

**Lori**: ¡Se en dónde puede estar!

Mientras en otra parte, Leo se encontraba dormido cerca de un árbol y a su alrededor se encontraba varias latas de refresco vacías. Leo se movía un poco porque estaba teniendo un sueño o una pesadilla que lo molestaba.

**Leo**: (Soñando) No, no, no, no, no.

Dentro del sueño, Leo se encontraba peleando consigo mismo en una versión más grande de él pero con cuerpo de araña que tenía los ojos rojos y dientes afilados.

**Araña Leo**: No pudiste evitar que volviste hacer daño a los que más querías. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Es ser un bebe llorón.

**Leo**: ¡Es no es cierto!

**Araña Leo**: Así [Trasformando una de sus patas en una aguja] A ver qué te con esto.

**Leo**: (Tragando saliva) ¡Hay mamá!

**Araña Leo**: ¡Es hora de flotar!

**¿?**: ¡Oye, esa es mi frase!

Un payaso ese encontraba a un lado de él flotando con un par de globos rojos.

**Araña Leo**: ¡Ops! perdón, quise decir: ¡Es hora de morir!

La araña Leo ataco directo a Leo con la aguja, pero lo esquiva rápido y comenzó a correr por su vida mientras era perseguido por la araña por todo el vacío negro donde se encontraba.

**Araña Leo**: No puedes huir de tus miedos, Leo. ¡Siempre serás un niño llorón!

**Leo**: ¡Que no soy un niño llorón!

La araña Leo estilo sus patas atrapándolo acercándolo hacia a él.

**Araña Leo**: Advierto Leo, no eres el hermano mayor valiente que le prometiste a Lori hace 7 años cuando le mentiste. Aparte cuando le mordiste de esa manera tan horrible a mamá.

**Leo**: ¡No quería que ella tuviera ese miedo igual! (Llorando un poco)

**Araña Leo**: ¿Pero ahora que pensara ella de ti ahora que sabe que aún le sigues teniendo miedo aun estando muy grande, aparte que lo golpeaste?

Leo comenzó a pensar en cosas negativas sobre eso, lo que araña Leo aprovecho para abrir la boca revelando unas luces rojas y muchos dientes rojos acercándolo.

**Leo**: Lo siento, hermanita.

Para su salvación todo era un sueño y despertó jadeando, vio que aún se encontraba en su lugar secreto vivo.

**Leo**: Creo que debo dejar de leer a novelas de terror por un rato.

Él se acomodó y vio la hermosa vista del estanque donde se encontraba haciéndolo que pusiera feliz y calmado.

**Leo**: Creo que de volver a casa a discúlpame.

**Lori**: Eso ya no será necesario.

Leo a escuchar esa voz mira para sus alrededores y seda cuenta que sus hermanos y su mamá se encontraban, hasta incluso Clyde.

**Leo**: ¿Que están haciendo todos aquí?

**Lori**: Vinimos a verte como estas, no tenías preocupado.

**Leo**: Pues ya me siento mejor, pero aún sigo sin perdóname lo que te hice Lori. Perdón por haberte golpeado, y haber mentido en decir que haya superado mi fobia.

**Lori**: Entiendo que lo hiciste para que no les tuviera miedo igual a las inyecciones.

**Leo**: Si, pero ahora piensas que soy un cobarde bebe llorón, verdad.

**Lori**: No. Porque no eres el único con miedos. Ejemplo yo; tengo miedo que algo les pase a mi familia y a Bobby.

**Lynn**: Yo le temo a perder en los deportes y ser fracasada.

**Lola**: Yo a per, per, per, per. (Dándole nauseas) No ganar mis concursos de belleza.

**Leni**: Las arañas.

**Luan**: No ser graciosa.

**Lily**: Popo.

**Lincoln**: Ves, Leo. Todos tenemos miedos, pero si estamos juntos te ayudaremos a superado.

**Rita**: Lincoln, tiene razón, somos tu familia para eso nos tienes.

Leo se levanta y comienza llorar un poco de felicidad.

**Lucy**: ¿Estas llorando?

**Leo**: Solo un poco. [Limpiándose las lágrimas] Mayor mente soy yo que les da lecciones a ustedes, pero ahora son ustedes que me dieron una lección. Y mamá.

Leo abraza a Rita llorando a un más.

**Leo**: ¡Lamento por haberte mordido de esa manera tan horrible en el brazo hace 7 años! Es que me deje llevar por el miedo.

**Rita**: Ah, cariño, eso quedo en el pasado.

**Leo**: Pero esta vez te prometo que me podre la inyección.

Justo antes que dejara de abrazar a su mamá, Leo sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el brazo y voltio para ver que Lisa con una inyección vacía.

**Lisa**: O simplemente me pidas que yo te pusiera.

**Lori**: ¡Oh, no!

**Leo**: Sera mejor que se tapen los oídos. (Con cara de aterrorizado)

Todos tapan sus oídos y Leo soltó un grito tan fuerte que se escuchó por todo Royal Woods siendo escuchado también por María que estaba en su casa, Marty en su laptop siendo aturdidos por el grito. Después de eso Leo termino de gritar.

**Lori**: ¿Ya terminaste de gritar?

**Leo**: Si.

* * *

**N/A**: _**Espero que les haya gustado este tercer capitulo original sabiendo que este reveleré el mayor miedo de Leo ademas de revelar otro error y como le afecta sus acciones a Clyde. Pero como la dice la gente: no existe lo perfecto.**_


	16. Cambiando A La Bebe

Todo era un diá normal en la casa Loud, Leo se encontraba en la sala sentado en el sofá revisando su lista de cosas por hacer.

**Leo**: A ver. [Viendo su lista] Conseguir la reservación para la cita de María, hacerme pasarme por un caramero y…

**Lincoln**: ¡Oye, Leo! (Apareciendo) ¿Te gustaría jugar un videojuego conmigo?

**Leo**: [Dejando de ver su lista] Me encantaría, Lincoln, pero ahorita estoy ocupado con esta lista de cosas por hacer. ¿Por qué no le pides a una nuestras de hermanas que jueguen contigo?

**Lincoln**: No, se diría que con tantas hermanas al menos al uno de ellas le gustaría lo mismo que a mí. Tristemente así no es el caso.

Lily aparece en el sofá para tomar su chupete.

**Lincoln**: Incluyendo a ti Lily, estas con nosotros ahora. Pero algún día harás tus cosas y no tendremos nada en común. ¡Al menos! (Teniendo la idea)

**Leo**: Y aquí comenzamos con el problema del día. [Guardado su lista]

Lincoln le da el control a Lily y ella comienza apretar los botones por diversión.

**Lincoln**: ¡Eso es! Aun no tienes tus propios gustos, eres como un pedazo de arcilla sin tener forma. Pero si puedo moderarte por fin habrá alguien más en esta casa, aparte de ti, Leo. Que le guste las mismas cosas que yo.

**Leo**: Lincoln, tu crees que sea una buena idea tratar de darle a forma a Lily, apenas siendo un bebe.

En ese momento aparece Clyde abriendo la puerta.

**Clyde**: Hola, Lincoln. ¿Quién tiene 2 pulgares y muere ganas de jugar con su mejor amigo? Este guapetón. [Señalándose así mismo]

**Lincoln**: Lo siento, Clyde. Estoy en la mitad de algo importante. [Sacándolo y cerrando la puerta] Estoy cambiando a la bebe.

Afuera con Clyde.

**Clyde**: ¿Algo importante? Que están importante que estar con este guapetón. [Acercándose a la ventana]

**Lincoln**: Solo tú y yo, Lily. Vamos a pasar los ratos juntos. (Cargando a Lily, mientras reía ella)

**Clyde**: (Desinflándose sus purgarles) ¡Lily!

Leo hable la puerta y le dice unas palabras.

**Leo**: Lo siento si Lincoln te haya remplazado por Lily, Clyde. [Volviendo adentro y cerrando la puerta]

**Clyde**: Eso ya lo veremos cuando algún un día te muestre mi arma secreta y lo use contra ti para que tiembles de miedo, Leo Loud.

Más tarde, en la cocina Leo se encontraba tomando un vaso de agua hasta que aparecieron Lincoln y Lily.

**Lincoln**: ¿Leo, puedes sacar mi sándwich de crema de maní y chucrut por favor?

**Leo**: Claro. [Sacando el sándwich] Sabes, aun no entiendo cómo te puede gustar esta combinación extraña. (Dándole el sándwich)

**Lincoln**: Gracias. Bien Lily, este es mi sándwich favorito. [Dividiéndolo] Crema de maní y chucrut. (Metiendo la otra mitad a la licuadora) Aun no puedes masticarlo, pero si puedes beberlo. [Dándole un biberón]

**Lily**: Popo.

**Lincoln**: Salud.

Lincoln y Lily comienzan a disfrutar del sándwich y luego de terminar eructan fuerte los 2 riéndose.

**Leo**: No vuelvan a eructar fuerte otra vez.

Un rato después Leo se encontraba en su habitación hablando en el teléfono haciendo una reservación en a un restaurante.

**Leo**: Escuche, necesito esa reservación para ese día y es muy importante que lo hagan.

**Lynn**: [Entrando a su habitación] ¡Oye, hermano! ¿Necesito a mi compañero de deportes para practicar mi tiro de béisbol?

**Leo**: Lo siento, Lynn. Pero ahorita estoy ocupado en el teléfono.

**Lynn**: Ahhh, está bien practicare sola en el jardín.

Lynn cierra la puerta y para luego ser abierta por Lori.

**Lori**: Leo, ¿necito tu ayuda para encontrare una cita a Dirán?

**Leo**: Con gusto me gustaría ayudarte hermana, pero ahorita estoy ocupado con algo sabes.

**Lori**: Okey, me avisas cuando hayas terminando. [Cerrando la puerta]

**Leo**: Okey. ¿Puedo pagar con efectivo?

Luego de haber terminado algunos de sus pendientes y de a ver rechazado de pasar tiempo con sus hermanas, Leo se encontraba en la sala para ver algo de televisión y descansar un rato, solo para encontrándose con Lincoln y Lily jugando de videojuegos.

**Leo**: Vaya que me los encuentro, ¿en dónde estuvieron ustedes 2 todo este tiempo?

**Lincoln**: Fui a pasar el rato con Lily a enseñarle mis gustos.

**Leo**: Aun sigues tratando de cambiar a Lily.

**Lincoln**: Si, ¿algún problema?

**Leo**: No, solo veras que sea en balde lo que estás haciendo, además, ¿en dónde la mantita de Lily?

**Lincoln**: Ahhhhhh. Está en su habitación.

**Leo**: De acuerdo.

**Lori**: ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

El resto de las hermanas también se encontraban igual viendo a Lincoln y a Lily jugar.

**Lincoln**: Ustedes nunca quieren hacer las cosas que me gustan, así que le enseñe a Lily hacer las mías.

Todas se sorprenden por lo que dijo.

**Lincoln**: Ahora ya no les molestare, todo el mundo gana. (Volviendo a jugar)

**Voz del videojuego**: K. O. jugador Lily, gana.

**Lincoln**: No todo el mundo. (Sorprendido, mientras que Lily se reía)

**Leo**: (Riéndose) Eso si fue a una buena, Lily.

**Lincoln**: Bueno, Lily. Creo que es momento de leer otro comic. [Cargando a Lily]

Lincoln sube las escaleras con Lily, mientras que las hermanas Loud miraban a Leo.

**Leo**: No vean a mí, fue idea de Lincoln de tratar de cambiar la bebe, pero ya están aquí ya puede pasar el tiempo con ustedes.

**Lori**: Sabes que, Leo. Mejor olvidarlo ya encontré una cita para Dirán. (Yéndose de la sala de forma sospechosa)

El resto de las hermanas también se fueron de forma sospechosa de la sala dejando solo a Leo.

**Leo**: Genial, esto me pasa por haber pasado tiempo con ellas.

Al día siguiente, Leo se encontraba revisando unos papeles mientras toma un café con leche hasta que escucho a Lincoln gritar y fue rápido donde se encontraba.

**Leo**: [Entrando a la habitación de Lisa y Lily] Lincoln, ¿qué ocurre?

**Lincoln**: Lily no está en su cuna.

**Leo**: ¿Qué?

Pero escuchan la voz de Lynn desde la ventana.

**Lynn**: Ahora el bate, la numero 2, ¡Lily Loud!

Lincoln y Leo miran atreves de la ventana y luego bajan al jardín para acercase a ellas.

**Lincoln**: Lynn, ¿qué estás haciendo?

**Lynn**: ¡Oye! No eres la única de esta familia que tiene alguien con quien hacer cosas. Lily será mi compañera de deportes

**Leo**: Esto debe ser una broma verdad.

**Lincoln**: [Acercándose a ella] ¡Oye! Eso fue mi idea y la quiero devuelta.

**Lynn**: No eres su dueño, ella quiere estar conmigo.

**Leo**: No vayan pelear.

**Luan**: Les presentamos a Luan Loud y su asombrosa muñeca Lily.

Luan tenía a Lily vestida como si fuera el señor cocos.

**Luan**: ¿Oye Lily? ¿Cuál es tu cantante favorita? Lady

**Lily**: Gaga.

**Luan**: ¿Cuál es tu platillo favorito?

**Lily**: Popo.

**Lynn**: [Acercándose a Luan] ¡Oye! Ella no es una muñeca, es mi cuarto bate.

**Lincoln**: (Separándolas) ¡No! Ella es mía.

**Leo**: Por favor no se vayan a pe…

Tarde los 3 comenzaron pelear y por error Lily sale volando y es atrapada por Lucy que se lo llevaba a la casa, al mismo tiempo que se detienen de pelear.

**Lincoln, Lynn y Luan**: ¿Lily?

**Leo**: Se lo llevo Lucy.

En la habitación de Lucy, ella había vestido a Lily como si fuera un gótico.

**Lucy**: Ella es la bisabuela Harriet, y el Abran Lincoln (Mostrándole fotos)

**Lincoln**: [Entrando] Ah, Lucy. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

**Lucy**: Le presento mis amigos fantasmas.

**Lincoln**: [Agarrando a Lily] Ella tiene a un amigo llamado Lincoln. (Saliendo rápido)

**Lucy**: Suspiro. (Con la cabeza abajo)

Momentos más tarde Leo entro a la sala para encontrar a Lori hablando con Lily en el sofá.

**Lori**: Ahora, Dirán puede pasar con una chica para el resto de su vida. Mejor que se Marisol.

Lily solo saca la lengua.

**Lori**: Si, tienes razón tal vez sería feliz con Tifanny.

De pronto aparece Lincoln que había bajado rápido de las escaleras.

**Lincoln**: ¡De vuélvela, Lori!

**Lori**: Porque deberías tenderlo tú. Yo literalmente e esperado 17 años que alguien de esta familia le guste lo que a mí.

**Leo**: No quiero interrumpirlos chicos, pero. Lori, ¿qué no me dijiste que le habías conseguido cita a Dirán?

**Lori**: (Nerviosa) Ah, pues veras, Leo…

**Leni**: ¡Auxilio!

Los 3 suben para arriba y encuentran a Leni dentro de la cuna de Lily.

**Leni**: Gracias a cielo que llegaron.

**Leo**: Leni, ¿qué estás haciendo dentro de la cuna de Lily?

**Leni**: Entre aquí para enséñale mi revista de moda a Lily y ya no puedo salir de esta prisión de bebe. (Comenzando a llorar)

Los 3 ayudaron a Leni a salir de la cuna y luego escucharon la risa de Lisa para ver que estaba a punto de usar a Lily como sujeto de pruebas en una máquina.

**Lily**: Popo.

**Lisa**: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. (Apunto de bajar la palanca)

**Lincoln**: ¡Basta! [Deteniéndola] ¡Estás loca!

**Lisa**: Vamos, Lincoln. Nadie en esta familia está dispuesta en hacer experimentos en ustedes.

**Lincoln**: ¡Lisa, ella es una bebe!

**Lisa**: Iba dar una paleta a terminar. [Sacando una paleta]

**Leo**: [Agarrando a Lisa] ¡Escucha bien, Lisa! A la próxima vez que se te ocurra a usar a Lily, juro que tú serás mi sujeto de pruebas para veas como se siente. (Con sus ojos rojos)

**Lisa**: (Asustada) Esta bien, pero por favor no me hagas ver tus ojos rojos.

**Leo**: Sobre advertencia no hay engaño. [Soltándolo con el resto de las hermanas]

**Lisa**: (Pesando) Al menos que use tu belonefobia en tu contra para que seas mi próximo sujeto de pruebas, hermano mayor.

**Lincoln**: Escuchen, todas aléjense de Lily ella es mi pequeña Lincoln.

**Todas**: Ahhhh

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué?

**Leo**: Ya no está Lily.

**Lincoln**: ¡Rayos! (Dándose cuenta)

Escuchan a Luna tocar la guitarra, todos fueron a su habitación para ver que tenía a Lily tocando la batería.

**Luna**: [Subiendo a su cama] ¡Salida ensena! (Brincando hacia Lily)

Todos atrapan a Luna antes que aplastara a Lily

**Luna**: ¡Wow!

**Leo**: No lo vuelvas a hacer.

**Luna**: Perdón hermano.

Todos voltean y ven que ya no está Lily.

**Todas**: ¿Dónde está Lily?

En la habitación de Lola y Lana.

**Lola**: ¿Mas té? Lady Lily.

**Lana**: Ella no quiere tener una boba fiesta de té, ella quiere jugar con Izy.

**Lola**: No la quiere.

**Lana**: Si la quiere.

**Lola**: No la quiere.

**Lana**: Si la quiere.

**Luna**: ¡Chicas! Devuélvela. [Agarrando a Lily] Estábamos tocando música.

**Lisa**: Ella era mi espécimen.

**Lucy**: Estábamos hablando con la bisabuela Harriet.

**Lynn**: Jugamos al béisbol.

**Luan**: Nos preparamos para nuestro espectáculo.

**Leni**: Íbamos a ver mis revistas.

**Lori**: Estábamos viendo la cita de Dirán.

**Leo**: (Agarrándola) Ya pueden dejarla en paz.

**Lucy**: Por cierto, Lori. La bisabuela Harriet sabe que regalaste su broche y ella no está contenta contigo.

**Leo**: ¿Qué iste qué?

**Lola y Lana**: ¡Devuélvenos a Lily!

Leo se aleja y ve como sus hermanas se comienzan a pelear.

**Leo**: Ni se dan cuenta que todavía tengo, verdad Lily.

**Lily**: Popo.

**Leo**: Opino lo mismo. [Saliendo del cuarto]

Leo camina por el pasillo hasta que se encontró con Lincoln.

**Leo**: ¿Ahora qué quieres?

**Lincoln**: Me puedes dar a Lily, por favor.

**Leo**: No.

**Lincoln**: Pero.

**Leo**: Sin peros. Ella ya tiene suficien-

**Lori**: [Agarrándola] Yo tómale esto.

**Lincoln**: ¡Oh, no! no lo harás.

Lincoln logra quitarle a Lily a Lori, pero choca con Luan que al mismo tiempo remplaza a Lily con el señor cocos.

**Luan**: Lo siento muñeco. [Bajando las escaleras]

**Leni**: [Subiendo con Lily] Ja. Na, na, na, na. (Lisa la agarra) ¡Lily es invisible!

**Lucy**: Boo.

**Lisa**: Ahhhh.

**Lucy**: [Saliendo] Boo.

**Leni**: Ahhhh. (Bajando las escaleras)

Leo vio como todas seguían en luchando por Lily. Lisa se lo quito a Lucy, Leni se lo quita, Luan hace que tropiece, Lincoln lo atrapa y así siguieron hasta que se comenzaron pelear. Leo ya no aguanto más y.

**Leo**: (Silbando fuerte)

Todos dejaron de pelear por el silbido y Leo se acercó agarrando a Lily.

**Leo**: Escuchen todos quieren que Lily sean su mini yo, verdad. Pues solo existe una manera y esa es…

**Lincoln**: Que Lily elija con quien quedarse.

**Leo**: Si, momento, ¿qué?

Todos se juntaron en la sala y tenían puesto a Lily sobre la mesa, mientras que Leo se encontraba a un lado.

**Leo**: (Pesando) Esto no va funcionar.

**Lincoln**: Con quien Lily elija, es el con quien estar. De acuerdo.

Todos comienzan a llamar la atención con sus objetos favoritos, pero Lily estaba empezando a sentir descartado en cual elegir, en otras palabras no puede decidir. Hasta que Clyde apareció.

**Clyde**: ¡Lincoln! ¿Quieres estar con bebes? (Quitándose la ropa y llevando un pañal) Aquí estoy. [Sacando la manta de Lily]

Todos jadean a ver a Clyde vestido como bebe.

**Leo**: ¿Esa es la manta de Lily?

Lily comienza a moverse hacia alguien… o algo.

**Lincoln**: ¡Miren! Lily viene hacia mí.

**Lynn**: No, hacia mí.

**Lincoln**: Hacia mí.

**Leo**: No pelen más. (Callándolos)

Lily llega donde está Clyde sorprendiendo a todos.

**Todos**: ¡Eligio a Clyde!

**Leo**: No lo eligió, chicas. Ella solo quiere su manta. Que cierta persona me dijo que estaba en su habitación. (Lincoln se puso nervioso por eso)

**Clyde**: Tú y yo tenemos que hablar roba amigos. Tú eres…

Lily toma su manta y pone una cara de tierna para Clyde.

**Clyde**: Absurdamente adorable, ahora entiendo por qué Lincoln quiere estar contigo. [Cargado a Lily]

**Lincoln**: Clyde, ¿Por qué está usando pañal?

**Clyde**: Me remplazantes con Lily. Así que pensé que esta la única manera de recuperarte.

**Lincoln**: Jamás te remplazaría eres mi mejor amigo.

**Lily**: Mantita.

**Lincoln**: Su mantita pues claro, ahora lo entiendo chicas. No podemos moldear a Lily, no importa lo que hagamos, ella siempre quera las cosas que quiere.

**Leo**: Te dije que sería en balde todo esto de tu plan.

**Lincoln**: Además, ya tengo alguien que le gusta todo lo que me gusta. Que dices Clyde salimos.

**Clyde**: Lo siento, Lincoln. Lily y yo tenemos planes. ¿Oye Lily quien tiene 4 pulgares y adora la leche?

**Lily y Clyde**: Estos chicos.

**Lori**: [En el teléfono] Bobby, ¿tu mamá tiene el broche que le regarle?

Lucy sonríe por saber que Lori había recibido de la bisabuela Harriet.

**Leo**: Oye, Lincoln. Mientras que Clyde este con Lily, puedo pasar el rato contigo.

**Lincoln**: ¡En serio!

**Leo**: Si. Derecho ya no tengo ningún pendiente, ya puedo pasar el tiempo con toda mi familia, ¿qué dicen?

Todas las hermanas se dieron cuentan que también habían olvidado que ellas ya tedian alguien que les gustaba sus cosas.

**Lori**: ¡Yo pido estar primero con Leo!

**Lynn**: ¡No, yo primero!

**Leo**: Chicas, chicas, calmadas. Iré pasar tiempo con Lincoln primero y después con ustedes, serán pacientes.

Durante todo el rato Leo estuvo todo el día tiempo de diversión con cada una de sus hermanas para hacerlas felices, excepción de Lily porque estaba con Clyde.

**Leo**: Nada es mejor que pasar tiempo con tu familia.


	17. Lazos Que Unen

Era un sábado por la mañana en la casa Loud y Leo se encontraba caminado el pasillo viendo todo caos que hacían sus hermanos.

**Leo**: Nada mejor que escuchar el caos de tus hermanos un sábado en la mañana.

Justo cuando entro al baño se encontró con Lincoln escuchando por la tubería.

**Leo**: ¿Lincoln, que estas hacien…?

**Lincoln**: Leo, llamaba a las otras y diles que me vean en mi habitación.

**Leo**: ¿Por qué?

**Lincoln**: ¡Solo hazlo!

**Leo**: Okey, no te pongas así.

Una vez que Leo les dijo a todos que fueran a la habitación de Lincoln, el explico sobre lo escucho lo que dijeron sus padres atreves del ducto.

**Lori**: Eso, literalmente lo más tonto que has dicho.

**Lynn**: Si, por que se querían desearse de nosotros.

Lincoln hable la puerta mostradores el desastre y el caos que dejaban.

**Todas**: ¡Oh!

**Leo**: Lincoln, no crees que esas siendo algo paranoico.

**Lori**: Como sea, esto es un desperdicio de tiempo de mensajes.

**Leo**: Yo iré a la sala ver algo de tele.

**Lincoln**: [Deteniéndolos] Lori, Leo. Esperen, hablo en serio vayan al baño escuchen por ustedes mismos.

En el baño, Lori y Leo se encontraban escuchando por el ducto.

**Sr. Lynn (Voz)**: ¿Pero creí que te cantaban?

**Rita: (Voz)**: La verdad cariño, ni me gusto la segunda.

**Lori**: (Jadeando)

**Leo**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Sr. Lynn (Voz)**: ¿Y qué hay del primero?

**Rita (Voz)**: Ese definitivamente ya está viejo.

**Leo**: No, no, no, no, no. (Retrocediendo estando preocupado) Es imposible que este viejo, si apenas tengo 19 años.

**Rita (Voz)**: Lo siguiente que supe es que ya eran 12.

Los 3 regresan a la habitación y Lori hable la puerta para decirles la noticia a todas.

**Lori**: ¡Es cierto! ¡Mamá y papá se desasearan de nosotros!

Todas se comienzan a preocupar por lo que dijo ella.

**Lola**: ¡Les diré lo que pienso!

**Leo**: [Deteniéndola] Ni se te ocurre Lola, eso solo lo empora. (Estando nervioso)

**Lincoln**: Chicas, shhhh, tranquílense.

**Lola**: [Agarrando a Lincoln de la camisa] Voy perder mi cama de princesas, ¡no me digas que me tranquilice!

**Lincoln**: Esto que nos trajo problemas en primer lugar, los gritos, las peleas y los tridentes.

**Lori**: Lincoln, tiene razón. Debemos ser más cayados y perfectamente bien portados.

**Leo**: Y no estar nerviosos de esto.

Todos vieron como el cabello de Leo se estaba despiadado.

**Luan**: Te encuentras bien, Leo.

**Leni**: ¿Por qué tienes el cabello despiadado?

Leo se vio en un espejo dándose cuenta de eso.

**Leo**: Oh, esto, creo que me olvide peinarme cuando me desperté.

**Lincoln**: Ahora, si trabajos juntos tal vez podamos convencerlos de no desasearse de nosotros. ¿Quién está conmigo?

**Todas**: ¡Todas!

**Leo**: ¡Shhhhhhh! Chicas.

**Todas**: Oh. (Hablando despacio) Todas.

Durante el siguiente el tiempo los Loud estuvieron limpiando del desastre que dejaron como Lynn pegando piezas de un florero y Lisa le colocaba nuevas flores. Luna y Luan se encontraba en su cuarto.

**Luna**: Lo siento amor, es hora de ser tranquila. [Guardando se guitarra y saca una arpa]

**Luan**: Lo siento mucho, señor cocos. [Colocándolo en su caja]

**Sr. Cocos (Voz de Luan)**: Sin mí, solo eres una mano.

Luan se cerró la caja y luego se queda cayada vestida como mimo. En el comedor, Lisa, Lucy y Luan se encontraban limpiándolo. Leni devolvió su blusa a Lori, Lola y Lana se insistían uno al otro para usar el baño, hasta que dejaron entrar a Lincoln que tenía ganas de entrar. Y Leo se encontraba en su habitación peinándose.

**Leo**: Este peinado nuevo me hace lucir joven nuevo, ¿pero aun no entiendo por qué me puse nervioso de esa manera?

¿?: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.

Leo comenzó a escuchar esa risa y pero luego Lincoln aparece para decirle noticias a Leo.

**Lincoln**: Leo, llama las otras. Mamá y papá están en la ventila otra vez.

**Leo**: En seguida.

Leo salió de la habitación para llamar a sus hermanas.

**Leo**: ¡Chicas! Mamá y papá están hablando de nuevo

Todos entraron al baño y escucharon la conversación de los padres.

**Rita (Voz)**: Muy bien tal vez los juzgue injustamente, olvídate de desearse de todos.

Todos se comienzan aliviarse y más con Leo que sintió que volvió a sentirse positivo y que su poco nerviosismo desaparecía.

**Lori**: ¡Funciono!

**Lola y Lana**: Logramos nos queramos.

**Lucy**: Que alegría hay de alivio.

**Leo**: Eso, sí estuvo cerca.

**Lincoln**: Hablando de alivios. (Aguantándose las ganas) ¡Salgan de por favor!

Todos salieron del baño felices y contentos, Leo volvió a su habitación agarrando un libro para entretenerse.

**Leo**: Me alegro que esto haya acabado.

**¿?**: Yo no pensaría eso si fuera tú.

Leo a escuchar otra vez la voz miro a sus alrededores de su habitación hasta que se vio un espejo revelando alguien que solo veía en pesadillas.

**¿?**: Hola, Leo. ¿Me extrañaste?

**Leo**: ¡No! ¡¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?!

La persona que se refregaba era como el mismo Leo que se había convertido en araña en una pesadilla hace días con los ojos rojos de color sangre.

**¿?**: ¡Idiota! Sabes que soy tu personalidad que jamás le muestras a tu familia.

**Leo**: Y unas esas razones, es lo peligroso que eres.

**¿?**: Si, como aquella vez que le dimos un merecido a María Juárez en el parque porque nos había insultado muy fuerte de esa manera o aquella vez que le hicimos una cicatriz a un chico en el ojo. Pero lo que no me gustaba era que siempre tú volvías a tomar el control.

**Leo**: ¿Qué es lo quieres?

**¿?**: Nada solo vine a recordarte que debes estar preocupado y nervioso por si acaso que mamá y papá te vayan a echar de la casa.

**Leo**: ¡Oye! Logramos conversarlos, sabes.

**¿?**: ¿Pero por cuanto tiempo ellos sean capaces de cumplir la promesa?

A Leo le comenzó dolor la cabeza por las palabras que decía él.

**¿?**: Recuerda, Leo. Tarde o temprano, ellos sabrán la verdad.

La personalidad de Leo había desaparecido del espejo, dejando a Leo con un poco de preocupación.

**Leo**: Ellos jamás lo sabrán.

Más tarde, Leo se encontraba ve viendo un refresco de vidrio hasta que entro en la cocina viendo a Lincoln terminar de cocinar.

**Leo**: Lincoln, ¿que este cocinado?

Lincoln: Ah, solo me estoy cocinado algo para mí. [Yéndose con la comida que preparo]

**Leo**: Eso, fue raro.

Leo seguía tomando de su refresco hasta que escucho la voz de Lola gritando a Lincoln y fue directo a ver.

**Leo**: ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

**Lola**: Mira lo que escribió en el capuchino con chipas de chocolate.

**Leo**: (Leyendo) "El mejor papá del mundo." Y ¿eso qué significa?

**Lola**: No lo sé, pero lo seguro que él trama algo y lo muy averiguar.

**Lincoln**: ¡Auh! ¡Auh! ¡Auh! (Siendo jalado de la oreja)

Luego en el pasillo, Lincoln les explico a todos sobre la conversación que dijeron sus padres de que iban escoger un favorito para se quedara en la casa. Haciendo que todos se enojaran con él y Leo volviera a tener su cabello despeinado.

**Lincoln**: Y lo bueno que todos no seremos desechados y uno se quedara.

**Lynn**: Y pensantes que serias tú. [Comiendo un panqueque con ira]

**Leo**: Hijo favorito, ¡Acaso es una broma! (Volviendo estar nervioso y preocupado)

**Lola**: ¿Qué paso con que trabajar juntos?

**Lincoln**: Lo lamento, creo que entre en pánico.

**Luna**: ¡Oigan! Mama y papá están hablando de nuevo.

Todos entran nuevo al baño a escuchar.

**Sr. Lynn (Voz)**: No lo sé, tal vez me quede con la musical.

Luna hace una pose de rock.

**Rita (Voz)**: ¡Es broma hace que mis oídos sangren!

**Luna**: Que dura eres mamá.

**Sr. Lynn** **(Voz)**: Bueno, no necesito la oscura, es deprimente. Para un funeral nada más.

Lucy jadea y pone una cara de triste

**Lynn**: ¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Ha!

**Sr. Lynn (Voz):** ¿Y de los palos de hockey?

**Rita** **(Voz)**: Neh, no soy su fan.

Callando a Lynn.

**Rita (Voz)**: Igual que la asquerosa.

Lana se cruza los brazos molesta.

**Sr. Lynn (Voz)**: ¿Qué tal la graciosa?

**Rita (Voz)**: Nunca me ha hecho reír.

Luan saca una pequeña lágrima de un ojo.

**Sr. Lynn**: Nah, tampoco la rosa definitivamente no me sirve.

**Lola**: [Acercándose al ducto] ¡Tú vas a pagar por esto!

**Rita**: Y la pequeña está llorando por ser desechada.

Lily se pone un chupete en la boca preocupada.

**Rita (Voz)**: Entonces nos queda la tonta.

Todos miran directo a Leni.

**Leni**: ¿Qué?

**Sr. Lynn (Voz)**: Y me siento culpable por desechar a la brillante.

**Rita (Voz)**: Ah, quien va saberlo.

Lisa se decepciona.

**Rita (Voz)**: ¿Entonces a quien le queda?

**Sr. Lynn (Voz)**: Pues nos queda al primero y al otro.

**Rita (Voz)**: El viejo, ese ya está definitivamente es el primero a la basura.

Leo sintió como su corazón se había partido a la mitad haciendo que cayera al suelo luego se comenzara a restarse fuera del baño con alta cara de preocupado, sus hermanos vieron como Leo se había ido de esa manera.

**Lana**: ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre al él?

**Lola**: Si, actúa muy extraño.

**Lori**: Algo me dice que no se lo tomo muy bien.

En la habitación de Leo, él se encontraba parado en frente del espejo pensando, hasta que apretó el puño y rompió el espejo.

**Leo**: ¿Cómo es posible que ellos me hagan esto? (Llorando un poco)

Leo tomo una silla y aventó al suelo.

**¿?**: ¡Y después que les ayudado mucho para mantener a la familia feliz y normal!

Leo comenzó a sentir peor dolor de cabeza haciendo que se cayera de rodillas y escuchara la voz de él en su cabeza.

**¿?**: Te dije que te hubieras estado más preocupado.

**Leo**: Tú te cayas, no dejare que salgas de nuevo, ¡Rage!

**Rage**: Pues intentarlo ya que tus emociones negativas haces que te vuelvas débil y a mí me hace más fuerte. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.

**Leo**: No, no, no, no, no, no.

Leo cayó al suelo de espalda y comenzó temblar como que alguien lo estaba poseyendo, para luego levantarse y abrir sus ojos ahora de color sangre.

**Rage Leo**: Ah, hace tiempo que ya no tenía el control completo.

La personalidad Rage tomo el control del cuerpo comenzando a caminar a la puerta para luego ver a Lincoln triste caminando.

**Rage Leo**: ¡Oh, no! Lincoln esta triste.

El comenzó a sacudir la cabeza y luego se detuvo volviendo sus ojos ser normales y que la personalidad de Leo volviera.

**Leo**: ¡Ja! En tu cara Rage.

Momentos después, todos se encontraban en la habitación de Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: ¿Tal vez se preguntaran por que las reuní aquí?

**Lori**: Ah, sí. Solo tienes 5 minutos, literalmente tengo un guarda ropa que empacar.

**Lincoln**: No te molestes, ah, escuche otra conversación de mamá y papá.

Todas se comienzan quejar y Leo se encontraba cayado.

**Lincoln**: Esperen. [Callándolas] Mamá y papá no escogieron a uno para quedarse, solo se desearan de uno. De mí.

Todos jadean por saber esa sorpresa.

**Lincoln**: Quiero darles mis unas de mis cosas favoritas, antes que, ya saben. Tener que irme. [Acercándose a Lily] Lily, él es el Bun bun necesita 2 abrazos al día y mantén sus ojeras limpias.

Lincoln le dio su peluche pero Lily se lo mete a la boca.

**Lincoln**: Leo, este sus comics más raros.

**Leo**: No gracias, Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: Pero, son de ediciones limitadas.

**Lori**: Él no se los quedara, no vamos a dejar que mama y papá te echen de aquí.

Todas están de acuerdo con eso.

**Lincoln**: ¿En serio? Hasta incluso cuando iban a convertir sus habitaciones en mi parque temático.

**Lola**: Fue un placer en conocerte. [Tomando su alcancía de cerdito]

Lana se lo quita y se lo devuelve a Lincoln.

**Lana**: Claro que no te dejaremos ir, eres unos de nuestros únicos hermanos.

**Lori**: ¡Vamos, marcharemos con mamá y papá que tedas!

Todos van directo a la habitación de sus padres abriendo la puerta sorprendiéndolos.

**Rita y Sr. Lynn**: ¿Qué pasa?

Todas comienzan hablar al mismo tiempo hasta que Leni menciono los mechones blancos.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¿Mechones blancos? ¿Les gusta su lazo de pascua?

Luna: ¿Lazo de pascua?

**Sr.** **Lynn**: [Mostrándoles el lazo de conejo] Si, es genial, verdad. Saben que, todos los son. [Abriendo el su armario] Querida, no me deseare de ninguna corbata y lazo.

**Lincoln**: ¿Lazos? Ustedes hablan de corbatas y lazos.

**Rita**: Pues claro, ¿de qué creían de que estamos hablando?

**Lincoln**: De nada.

**Lola**: Criemos que se desearían de nosotros.

**Rita**: Oh, niños. Jamás haríamos eso. Son las 11 mejores cosas que nos ha pasado.

**Sr. Lynn**: Son 12 cariño.

**Rita**: Si, claro.

Luego de haber que todas se sentían aliviados y saber que había mal entendido, se van todos de la habitación de sus padres, excepto Leo.

**Rita**: ¿Por qué aun sigues aquí, Leo?

**Leo**: (Respirando hondo) Mamá, papá. Tenemos que hablar sobre algo.

El señor Lynn y Rita escucharon a Leo como se había sentido por haber creído el mal entendido y como su personalidad Rage casi toma el control.

**Rita**: Lamento que te hayas puesto así por lo escuchaste.

**Sr.** **Lynn**: Aparte que lograste salir de tu personalidad Rage.

**Leo**: Si, pero una parte es mi culpa por haberlo creído como los demás.

**Sr. Lynn**: Sabemos bien que eres muy sensible con sentimientos en esa parte.

**Rita**: Descuida, Leo. Tu seguirás siendo parte de esta familia aunque ya que estés mayor.

**Sr. Lynn**: Aparte, te ves muy guapo con tus 19 años.

**Leo**: Gracias, papá.

El señor Lynn y Rita abrazaron Leo para que se sienta mejor.

**Leo**: (Llorando) Ustedes son los mejores padres del mundo.

Mientras se abrazan desde la ventana se encontraba un helicóptero de juguete con una cámara viéndolo todo, y desde la habitación de Carlos en una computadora.

**Carlos**: Bueno, creo que mi teoría del robot se fue a la basura, pero que Leo tenga una personalidad violenta que tiene bajo control. [Asustando sus lentes] Hace que sea mas interesante.


	18. Efecto Mariposa

En la casa Loud, Leo estaba en su habitación en su computadora haciendo su trabajo de contador, pero luego es interrumpido cuando escucho unas cosas rompiéndose.

**Leo**: ¿Ahora qué pasa?

Leo salió de su habitación y fue donde escucho los ruidos dándose cuenta que Lincoln se encontraba dentro de la habitación de Lisa y Lily.

**Leo**: Lincoln, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

**Lincoln**: Ah, solo vine a recuperar mi yoyo que por accidente entro aquí.

Leo miro a sus alrededores para ver que el yoyo se encontraba en la mesa con el trabajo de Lisa destruida por completo.

**Leo**: ¿Y me puedes decir porque tu yoyo se encuentra en el trabajo de Lisa que está destruida?

Lincoln se arrodilla y le suplica.

**Lincoln**: ¡Por favor, Leo! No se lo digas a Lisa, ella me odiara si se entera de esto.

**Leo**: Usualmente te diría que le digas la verdad, pero divino que estoy muy ocupado con el trabajo. Te lo dejare pasar por esta vez.

**Lincoln**: En serio.

Leo se acerca a la mesa y toma el yoyo para lanzárselo a Lincoln.

**Leo**: Que no se vuelva repetir, okey. Ahora vete, muy limpiar tu desastre.

**Lincoln**: Okey. [Yéndose]

Sin darse cuenta una de las gotas de los químicos cae en un charco, Leo seda cuenta tarde y fue afectado por la explosión que provoco. Más tarde Lisa se encontraba viendo los restos.

**Lisa**: No entiendo que salió mal, la ciencia es una dama voluble. Además te encuentras bien Leo, la explosión pudo haberte afectado.

**Leo**: Descuida, Lisa. Me encuentro bien. (Con un parche en el ojo)

**Rage (Voz)**: No es cierto.

**Leo**: ¡Tú te cayas!

En la cama de Lisa se encontraba Lori viendo el agujero que provoco la explosión.

**Leni**: [Saliendo del agujero] Hola, Lori. ¿Siempre hemos tendido una ventana en nuestro armario?

**Lori**: Ah, no es una ventana. El experimento de Lisa abrió un agujero en la pared.

Lori se para y encuentra algo misterio escondido resultando ser una foto.

**Lori**: Ah. ¿Qué esto? [Leyendo la foto] "Para mi fabulosa nena." ¿Leni, porque tienes esta foto de Bobby está oculto en tu lado del almario?

**Leni**: Oh, allí esta. Era el regalo sorpresa de Bobby por su aniversario de 88 días. Me pidió esconderla por él, pero olvide donde lo deje después.

**Lori**: Pero ese aniversario fue hace 8 días y Bobby solo me regalo calcetines. ¡No puedo creer esto! [Lanzando la foto para un lado] Literalmente, estás viendo a Bobby a mis espaldas. ¡Ya no eres mi hermana!

Leo se acerca para tratar de tranquilizarla.

**Leo**: Por favor, Lori. Cálmate, además. Leni te dijo que se le olvido el regarlo sorpresa que te iba dar originalmente Bobby.

**Lori**: ¡Es fácil que tú lo digas, porque no estás en una relación amorosa! [Empujándolo]

Leo choco con la pared y una araña pequeña cayó hacia su boca tragándola y dándole asco.

**Rage (Voz)**: (Burlándose) Para sé que tu hermanita, hachazo tú ayuda, Leo.

**Lincoln**: [Entrando] ¿Todo está bien, después esa inesperada y casual inesperada explosión que yo no sé nada? (Fingiendo no saber nada)

**Rage (Voz)**: Uh, justo al culpable quien buscaba.

**Leo**: Ni se te ocurra, ahorita tengo el control sabes. [Levantándose]

Lori salió de la habitación furiosa y haciendo que una repisa y par de zapatos le caiga encima a Leni en la cabeza. Luego de eso, Leni despierta con la cabeza vendada.

**Leni**: ¿Qué paso?

**Lincoln**: Una repisa te cayó encima.

**Leni**: ¡Por supuesto! Todo objeto que cae de une velocidad de 9.8 por segundo cuadrado, resultara en una temporal perdida de conciencia.

**Lisa**: Eso, ya lo sé. La pregunta es, ¿cómo tú lo sabes?

**Rage (Voz):** Ahora la hermana mensa es lista, quien lo diría.

**Leo**: Y tú no sabes cuándo callarte.

**Lincoln**: ¡Oigan! Yo he visto en una película. Apuesto que el golpe en la cabeza altero el cerebro de Leni y la volviendo lista.

**Lisa**: Lincoln, para ser incapaz de distinguir lo científico y la basura ridícula de las películas.

**Leni**: [Levantándose] ¡No lo entiendo!

**Lisa**: Lo ves, es la misma Leni. Ni siquiera puede entender el mismo español.

**Leni**: ¡No! [Acercándose a un pizarrón] No entiendo por qué multiplicaste tus poliniares Z antes de exponer tus exponentes enteros no negativos.

Lisa y Leo se acerca para ver y se sorprendieron que tenía razón.

**Lisa**: (Jadeando)

**Leo**: Vaya, tiene razón.

**Rage** **(Voz)**: ¡Dejo a Lisa con la boca abierta! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

**Leni**: Ahora, si me disculpan y le ha desaprobar la física newtoniana, ¡Adiós! [Yéndose]

**Lisa**: Mi mundo ya no tiene sentido. [Cayendo de rodillas deprimida]

**Leo**: Por favor, Lisa. No te pones dramática aun puedes seguir siendo inteligente y seguir tus sueños. (Consolándolo)

**Lisa**: Gracias por tu consuelo hermano mayor, pero es obvio que ahora la inteligente es Leni. [Yéndose de la habitación deprimida]

Leo a ver como de sus hermanas la rechazaron comienza sentir emociones negativas y comienza a dolor la cabeza, lo que aprovecha cierta personalidad para aparecer por un rato.

**Rage** **Leo**: Bueno, Leo. Creo que es tiempo a darle su merecido a cierto culpable de esto.

El voltea para ver que ya no se encontraba Lincoln en la habitación.

**Rage Leo**: ¡Oh, por favor! (Comienza a sacudir su cabeza)

**Leo**: Buen intento, Rage.

Luego en la sala, Leo se encontraba parado viendo la televisión porque Lincoln se encontraba limpiando la popo que dejo Charles el perro.

**Leo**: Ya casi terminas, Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: Ya casi.

La puerta de la casa se hable revelando ser Lynn molesta y entra y golpea el muro haciendo un hoyo con sus fuerzas.

**Lincoln**: ¿Por qué estás tan enfada?

**Leo**: Déjame adivinar perdiste un juego.

**Lynn**: No, me sacaron de todos mis equipos de deportivos porque muy mal en la escuela.

**Lincoln**: Como puede ser posible, ¿qué Lisa no era tu tutora?

**Lynn**: Lo era. Hasta que retiro y consiguió trabajo despachando gasolina en Flips comida y combustible.

**Lincoln**: ¡¿Ella que?!

**Rage (Voz)**: Y justo trabaja con ese tacaño y estafador de Flip.

**Leo**: Sabes, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero sus fripisis son refrescantes.

**Lynn**: ¡Ah! ¡Sin los deportes mi vida ya no tiene sentido! [Pateando el balón un balón de futbol]

Lola: [Bajando las escaleras] Les presento a la nueva señorita lindura. (Recibiendo el balón en la nariz) Ah, mi nariz.

Lola se ve un espejo para ver que tiene la nariz hinchada.

**Lola**: Soy una horrenda monstruo.

**Lincoln**: No es tan mal, Lola.

**Leo**: Si, con algo de maquillaje se puede alegrar.

**Lola**: ¡Mi carrera en los desfiles termino! [Subiendo las escaleras y cayendo al suelo] Hay, mis dientes.

Leo comenzó sentir dolor de cabeza sabiendo que su familia se está haciendo pedazos.

**Rage** **(Voz)**: Ya es momento que me dejes salir y que le dé su merecido a Lincoln.

**Leo**: No lo halas. (A Lincoln) Lincoln, me a buscar Lisa para poder alegrar todo.

**Lincoln**: Esta bien. [Saliendo de la casa rápido]

**Rage** **(Voz)**: Sabes que mi ascenso será inimitable, Leo.

**Leo**: Y yo soy Leo Loud, el único que lo evitara.

Leo subió las escaleras para entrar a la habitación de Lynn y Lucy.

**Leo**: Lynn, ¿podemos hablar de tu problemas que tienes?

Lynn se encontraba sentado con una hoja de papel escribiendo algo.

**Lynn**: Si, me tratas de ayudar para que regrese a los deportes, mejor olvidarlo Leo. La Lynn deportiva ya se fue para siempre.

Leo comenzó sentir dolor de cabeza y Rage aprovecho ese poco tiempo para aparecer.

**Rage** **Leo**: ¿Y entonces Lynn, ahora que te vas dedicar si ya no eres deportista?

**Lynn**: Ya que lo preguntas. [Lanzándole el papel]

Rage Leo abrió el papel y resulta que tenía escrito que hizo que sacudiera la cabeza para que volviera Leo.

**Leo**: ¡Robar el fips comida y combustible! Lynn acaso te volviste loca.

Lynn no le escucho y se fue de la habitación listo dejando Leo solo.

**Leo**: Ah, caso esto se puedo poner peor.

Leo salió de la habitación y se encontró con Lincoln terminando de hablar con Lana que estaba en una dentro de una burbuja y se acercó a él

**Leo**: ¡Lincoln! Dime si lograste convencer a Lisa.

**Lincoln**: No, no pude Leo. Además, resulta que también se fueron Leni, Lola y Lana que ya no es la reina de los riegos.

**Rage** **(Voz)**: Con esos ya son 5 hermanas menos.

De pronto comenzaron a escuchar a Luna cantar y entraron a su habitación resultado con Luna con su laptop.

**Lincoln**: ¿Luna?

**Leo**: ¿Y esa canción?

**Luna**: Escuchen hermanos, subí una canción que escribí de nuestra familia separándose. Ya tengo más 50 likes.

El techo comienza romperse y parece el ídolo de Rock de Luna. Mick Swagger.

**Luna**: ¡Ah! ¡Mick Swagger!

**Mick** **Swagger**: Tu canto es asombros, ¿tienes que unirte a mi gira?

**Luna**: ¡Luna se va de gira!

Luna es llevada al helicóptero de Mick dejando a Lincoln y Leo en su habitación.

**Leo**: Al menos cumplió con uno de sus sueños.

**Rage** **(Voz)**: ¿Pero por cuanto tiempo crees que dure?

**Leo**: Ya te sientes algo débil, verdad.

**Lincoln**: Vamos, Leo. Hay que buscar más refuerzos.

Lincoln llevo a Leo a su habitación para sacar su walkie talkie y llamar a Clyde.

**Lincoln**: Clyde, soy Lincoln. Cambio tengo un código azul.

En ese momento suena el teléfono de Leo y tuvo que salir de la habitación de Lincoln para contestar.

**Leo**: Diga.

**Bobby** **(Voz)**: Hola, Leo. Soy yo, Bobby.

**Leo**: Ah, hola Bobby, ¿cómo te va el día?

**Bobby (Voz)**: Muy mal, Lori termino conmigo. (Llorando)

**Leo**: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es eso posible?

**Bobby** **(Voz)** Creo que fue por un mal entendido que se lo tomo literalmente serio.

Bobby colgó el teléfono estando triste y luego a Leo le llego una notificación a su teléfono de una foto que lo impacto demasiado.

**Leo**: Este debe ser una pesadilla.

**Rage** **(Voz)**: Después que hayamos acabado de darle su merecido a Lincoln, ¡Podemos a ir a matar a Cl…!

**Leo**: No lastimaras a Lincoln y con el tema de Clyde lo veremos más tarde, porque ahora él sabe que le tengo fobia a las vacunas.

**Rage** **(Voz)**: Débil, Pero sabes bien que toda la culpa lo tiene Lincoln por haber destruido el trabajo de Lisa en primer lugar.

**Leo**: Por última vez, ¡Lincoln no tiene la culpa!

Rage se cayó por un momento por el grito que dio Leo y luego comenzó a reírse.

**Rage** **(Voz)**: Sabes que, tienes razón. No es culpa de Lincoln.

**Leo**: Vaya que al fin entiendes.

**Rage** **(Voz)**: Es tu culpa que todo esté pasando.

Leo comenzó a sentir que tal vez tiene razón Rage sobre eso, si no hubiera ayudado Lincoln nunca de esto hubiera pasado. Aparte que se quitó el parche del ojo revelando que su ojo derecho era de color rojo sangre. Más tarde en la sala, él se encontraba sentado en el sofá con la cabeza abajo cayado con la tele encendida.

**Lincoln**: (Apareciendo) Hola, Leo. ¿Has visto Izzy?

**Leo**: Esta abajo del sofá.

**Lincoln**: Izzy, ven con el tío Lincoln.

El noticiero que estaba pasando comenzó transmitir noticias sobre las hermanas, desde Luna echada de la gira de Mick, Luan atada un árbol gigante ahora como activista, Lynn y Lola huyendo de la policía por robar carne seca. Dejando a Lincoln perplejo y apagando la tele.

**Lucy**: Está viendo eso.

**Lincoln**: Ahhh, [Cayendo del sofá] Lucy, que suerte que aun sigues normal.

Lucy se voltea y revela unos colmillos a Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: Ah, no eres normal.

**Lucy**: Fui mordido por el murciélago vampiro liberado de Lana. El mejor día de mi vida. [Cometiéndose en una murciélago]

**Lincoln**: 9 hermanas pérdidas, pero a un queda una por salvar.

**Leo**: Ya es tarde para eso, Lincoln. [Encendiendo la tele]

Resulta que la última noticia resultaba que Lily ahora era un bebe gigante caminando por la cuidad de Royal Woods asustado a la gente y luego de eso lo paga.

**Leo**: Y no solo eso. [Levantando la cabeza para revelar sus ojos]

**Lincoln**: ¿Por qué tienes un ojo normal y el otro de color rojo?

**Leo**: No es mi rojo normal de furia, es el rojo sangre de él.

**Lincoln**: ¿El?

**Leo**: Si, ya que fue liberado por culpa de la explosión. Será mejor que sales corriendo antes que…

Leo comenzó tener dolor de cabeza enorme cayendo al suelo haciendo que Lincoln se acerque para ver si está bien, pero en ese momento Leo despierta con los ojos rojo sangre, ya no siendo él.

**Rage** **Leo**: ¡Antes que yo salga! (Asustando Lincoln)

**Lincoln**: Leo, ¿qué te está pasando? [Retrocediendo]

**Rage** **Leo**: [Levantándose y acercándose a él] Leo ya no existe, Lincoln. Tengo que darte las gracias por hacer que ese débil patético se haya debilitado para siempre, por lo que provocaste a la familia.

**Lincoln**: ¿Y qué me harás?

**Rage** **Leo**: Al principio te iba a dar unos golpes, pero cuando recordé que él se tragó una araña y más con los químicos de Lisa. (Teniendo una idea) ¡Ya se!

Rage Leo comenzó a trasformar sus brazos en algo que dejo horrorizado a Lincoln.

**Rage** **Leo**: Creo usare estas patas de araña para eliminarte. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Estuvo a punto de darle con una de las patas, pero Lincoln lo esquiva rápido haciendo que corriera para arriba.

**Rage** **Leo**: ¡Vuelve aquí chiquitín!

Rage Leo comenzó a transformar las piernas también patas de araña y fue tras Lincoln subiendo igual. Lincoln se escondió rápido en la habitación de Lisa y Lily, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

**Lincoln**: Creo que aquí estaré a salvo.

La puerta es atravesada por una de las patas y Rage Leo se asomaba por el agujero.

**Rage** **Leo**: ¡Here's Rage!

**Lincoln**: O tal vez no.

Rage Leo termina de romper la puerta y entra teniendo su mitad transformado en cuerpo de araña haciendo que se volviera más terrorífico.

**Lincoln**: (Suplicando) ¡Por favor Leo! ¡No me elimines!

Rage Leo lo agarra de la camisa con una de las patas acercándolo cerca de el.

**Rage** **Leo**: Descuida, Lincoln. Ya no voy a eliminarte.

**Lincoln**: ¿En serio?

**Rage** **Leo**: ¡No! en su lugar te voy a comerte como una mariposa de postre.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que postre?

**Rage** **Leo**: Es porque cuando estaba rompiendo la puerta me comí un murciélago hembra en el camino.

Rage Leo comenzó abrir su mandíbula para revelar un motón de dientes afiliados de color rojo, Lincoln bien asustado comienza a gritar de miedo mientras era llevado directo a los dientes.

**Lincoln**: Por favor, Leo. ¡No me comas! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Leo (Voz)**: Y eso hubiera pasado si hubiera dejado trabajar para ir a ayudar a Lincoln. [Deteniendo la escena]

Todo lo que acaba de pasar ese día resulto ser imaginado por parte Leo que se encontraba trabajando todavía en su habitación en la computadora.

**Leo**: (Al público) Verán gente, todo lo que paso ese día no fue nada real en lo absoluto, solo fue una representación lo que hubiera pasado si me hubiera entrometido en el problema de Lincoln.

Terminado por fin de trabajo.

**Leo**: Solo para que sepan las cosas termino bien para Lincoln ese día, porque Lisa no se molestó por ser honesto en decirle la verdad.

Saca un refresco para abrirlo y beber un poco.

**Leo**: Y por si se lo preguntan. ¿Por qué Rage en esta aparición volvió transformarse en araña? Es porque es muy fanático del escritor Stephen King y de su novela de "Eso". Además que las arañas son sus insectos favoritos, aparte que Rage es muy violento y de actitud molesta cuando esta libre. el es capaz de eliminar a cualquiera que le hagan daño a la familia, incluso a un miembro de la familia si hacen algo malo que me afecte a todos. Y odiar mucho a Clyde.


	19. Capitulo Original: Otro Universo

**Advertencia**: Este capítulo tiene clasificación T por lenguaje fuerte, violencia física y algo de blood.

Además, Rob, te pido disculpas si use a tus personajes de tu historia El primo de Ronnie Anne para este capítulo, es que además del Resplandor, también tenía esta idea en la cabeza por un tiempo cuando leeré tu historia de este malvado y fascínate personaje tuyo.

* * *

Leo Loud se encontraba caminado por la banqueta hasta llegar a una casa grande de un piso que le pertenencia a unos de sus amigos.

**Leo**: Vaya, el no mentía que tenía una casa grande. (Viendo la casa)

Leo se acercó a la puerta y toco el timbre, unos pasos se oyen y hablen la puerta resultado ser él.

**Leo**: Hola, Carlos.

**Carlos**: Leo, mi amigo. Viniste, recibiste mi mensaje verdad.

**Leo**: Si, lo recibí. Pero enserio tu viste que enviarlo a las 4 de la madrugada.

**Carlos**: Ya sabes como soy.

**Leo**: ¿Y para que quieres hablar conmigo? Más vale que sea la explicación del parque.

Carlos: Eso del parque te lo explicare más tarde. En realidad lo que quiero hablar contigo te dejara sorprendido, por favor entra.

Leo entro a la casa y Carlos cerró la puerta, para luego estar en su habitación encendiendo las luces.

**Carlos**: ¿Cómo está tu familia en tu casa, Leo?

**Leo**: Bien, solo que ahorita están tratando de ahorra energía para salvar un tierno oso polar bebe.

**Carlos**: Tú crees que logren.

**Leo**: Pues conociendo a mi familia posiblemente vayan a tener problemas, pero sí. Creo que logran salvar al oso polar.

Carlos abrió un cajón de su escritorio para sacar un reloj de pulso y mostrárselo a Leo.

**Carlos**: Te presento mi último invento.

**Leo**: ¿Un reloj?

**Carlos**: Es el reloj multiversal 3000. El único reloj que permite a viajar otros universos.

**Leo**: ¿Cómo permite viajar a otros universos?

**Carlos**: Acércate y veras.

Leo se acercó para ver a Carlos encender su computadora y mostrarle una imagen.

**Leo**: Ese no es mi casa. (Viendo la imagen de la casa Loud)

**Carlos**: Lo es, pero de otro universo el que tu no existes.

**Leo**: ¡En serio!

**Carlos**: Si. Veras Leo, en este universo tu familia no tiene un hermano mayor de 19 años que los cuide, pero descuidada Lori es que se encarga del papel de la hermana mayor.

**Leo**: ¡Wow! Estaría orgullosa de verla así cuando me vaya de la casa.

Carlos le mostro varias imágenes de otros lugares hasta llegar al último que le llamo la atención.

**Leo**: ¿Por esa foto está tomada en el suelo con el lente roto y una persona de lejos?

**Carlos**: Sabes, lo mismo me pregunto. [Apagando su computadora] Por eso quiera hablar contigo, quiero que hagas un favor.

**Leo**: ¿Favor?

**Carlos**: Necesito que vayas a ese universo y recuperes el dron que se perdió allí.

**Leo**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Carlos**: Escucha Leo, si la persona que tiene el dron es malvado y descubre que es otro universo. No te imágenes todo el caos y destrucción que pueda provocar..

Leo lo pensó un rato para luego tomar una decisión.

**Leo**: Esta bien, lo hare.

**Carlos**: Muchas gracias, te debo otra.

Leo se puso el reloj y Carlos lo reprogramo para abrir un portal verde, también para clocarle tiempo.

**Carlos**: Escucha con atención, solo tendrás 24 horas para encontrar el dron y regresar de nuevo, pero si logras antes eso presiona este botón para regresar.

**Leo**: Entiendo.

**Carlos**: Otra cosa, tal vez esto también puede provocar efectos secundarios cunado estés en ese universo.

**Leo**: ¿Qué?

**Carlos**: Suerte. [Empujando]

Leo atravesó el portal para luego de un rato llegar al otro universo estampándose al suelo.

**Leo**: En serio ese Carlos esta medio loco. [Levantándose]

Leo vio a Royal Woods desde una vista bonita, para luego checarse a sí mismo.

**Leo**: Suerte que no me provoco efectos secundarios.

**Rage (Voz)**: Yo no pensaría eso si fuera.

**Leo**: ¡Oh por favor!

**Rage (Voz)**: ¡Oye! Tranquilo viejo.

**Leo**: Con esta ya es tu cuarta aparición.

**Rage (Voz)**: Por una parte, no estaré tanto tiempo hasta que llegue lo emocionante y aparte que tengo hueva.

**Leo**: Seguro.

**Rage** (Voz): Seguro.

**Leo**: Bien.

Leo comenzó caminar hacia Royal Woods, una vez dentro vio todo era igualito como en su universo.

**Leo**: Se nota que este universo es algo igualito al mío.

**Persona**: ¡Extra, extra, extra! Roban en Filps comida y combustible. ¡Extra, extra, extra! [Dejando un paquete de periódicos]

**Leo**: [Tomado uno y leyéndolo] Esta mañana se llevó acabo un robo en Flips comida y combustible, según Flips dueño del local fueron unos 3 chavos que lo amenazaron llevándose todo el dinero, algunas botanas y unos flipis.

**Rage (Voz)**: Para que en este universo no están perfecto. (Riéndose)

**Leo**: Bueno, al menos nos es una pandilla.

Leo siguió caminado por todo Royal Woods en busca del dron gracias a un rastreador en el reloj que le puso Carlos, hasta que escucho persona decir…

**¿?**: ¡Auxilio!

Leo escucho la voz y vio que se traban de unos 2 chavos sacudiendo una lata de basura en un callejón.

**¿?**: Vamos 4 ojos, este no te parece divertido.

**¿?**: ¡Divertido! Esto no es divertido. [Dentro de lata]

**¿?**: En ese caso, hay que seguir hasta que nos cansemos de ti.

A ver como seguían haciendo esa maldad al pobre chico dentro de lata decidió entrometerse.

**Leo**: ¡Oigan! (Llamadores la atención) ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo con ese chico en lata de la basura?

**¿?**: Es algo que no te importe, idiota.

**¿?**: Si, será mejor que te vayas o no quieres que tenemos una golpiza en tu tonta cara.

Leo se acercaba sin aseles caso y toma lata de basura con la persona dentro.

**Leo**: Con su permiso me voy con lata. [Yéndose como si nada]

Los 2 chavos se enojaron y fueron tras él, Leo a verlos dejo lata para luego espéralos. Ellos estaban a punto de golpearlo, pero son agarrados por el que estaba corriendo para luego estamparlos contra un muro.

**¿?**: ¡Hay mi espalda!

**¿?**: Pero como eso posible.

**Leo**: Escuchen a la próxima vez que hagan una maldad a otra persona les daré una golpiza que jamás olvidaran.

Las 2 personas se fueron y después de eso, Leo abrió la tapa para pudiera salir el chico.

**Leo**: Ya puedes salir.

**¿?**: Muchas gracias. (Saliendo sorprendiendo a Leo) En verdad eres un héroe.

**Leo**: No hay por qué chico.

**¿?**: Soy Clyde McBride. [Saliendo del lata] ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

**Leo**: Me llamo, Leo Lo… digo Leo Cen.

**Clyde**: Es un placer en conocerte, gracias por salvarme de Dado y Dominó.

**Leo**: ¿Dado y Dominó?

**Clyde**: Esos 2 chicos son secuaces del primo de Ronnie Anne que trata de hacerle la vida imposible a mi mejor amigo.

Leo se quedó sorprendido que en este universo Ronnie Anne tu viera un primo que trata y hacerle la vida imposible a Lincoln.

**Leo**: Bueno, gracias por la información Clyde, pero ya me tengo que ir tengo un pendiente por hacer. [Yéndose]

**Clyde**: Adiós.

Saliendo del callejón siguió con su camino de encontrar el dron y al mismo tiempo visitar a lugar para ver cómo era.

**Leo**: Quien diría que en este universo Lincoln tuviera un enemigo pariente de Ronnie Anne.

Pero lo que no sabía era que Dado y Dominó lo estaban observando.

**Dado**: ¿Tú crees que sea buena idea?

**Dominó**: Si, Dado. Si Roy se entera que alguien nos pudo vencer, nos hará añicos. Además si lo seguimos tal vez podemos encontrar una debilidad él y usarlo en su contra.

**Dado**: ¡Oye! No es mala idea.

Más tarde, Leo se encontraba de enfrente viendo a la casa en donde vivía su familia en este universo que anda de visita.

**Leo**: Vaya que no cambiado la casa Loud en este universo.

Leo se acercó a la casa llegando al pórtico para ver atrás ves de la ventana y vio a la familia Loud de este universo pasándolo bien y felices.

**Leo**: Al menos son muy felices.

**Clyde**: ¿Leo? Acaso eres tú. (Haciendo que se volteara Leo)

**Leo**: Ah, hola Clyde.

**Clyde**: ¿Por qué estás viendo a esa familia?

**Leo**: Nada, solo los veía porque me hacían recordar a mi familia. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

**Clyde**: Esta la casa donde vive mi mejor amigo, Lincoln Loud.

**Leo**: Ah, como este es la casa Loud. He escuchado que son la familia más ruidosa de Royal Woods.

**Clyde**: Y los son, ven déjame que te los presente.

**Leo**: No gracias Clyde, además solo ando visita de Royal Woods por un favor de un amigo.

**Clyde**: Pues, es una lástima les hubieras caído bien a todos.

**Leo**: Antes de irme. Un consejo Clyde, trata de aguantar la respiración cuando estés con la chica que te gusta.

Leo se fue del pórtico dejando a Clyde confundido por el consejo para después seguir caminando tratando encontrar el dron de Carlos.

**Leo**: Bueno, ya llevo un buen rato en este universo pero un no encuentro ese estúpido dron de Carlos.

**Rage (Voz)**: Que más, Carlos está loco.

**Leo**: Al menos sé que en sé en que este universo hay alguien provocando el caos y el miedo.

**Rage (Voz)**: Por cierto será que mires por atrás.

**Leo**: ¿Por qué? (Recibiendo un batazo en la cabeza)

**Rage (Voz)**: Por eso idiota.

Leo cayó al suelo inconsciente, resulta que las personas que le dieron ese batazo fueron Dado y Dominó que lo habían seguido.

**Dado**: Ahora bien vergas eres verdad.

**Dominó**: Eso fue muy fácil. [Sosteniendo un bate]

**Dado**: ¿Ahora qué hacemos con él?

**Dominó**: Pues llevarlo a nuestra guarida para lo que vea Roy.

**Dado**: Espero que le de unos buenos golpes.

Varias horas después llevando a Leo inconsciente, en lugar desconocido.

**Leo**: (Despertando) Ah… mi cabeza, ¿en dónde estoy? (Viendo su alrededor)

Leo seda cuenta que está amarrado en una silla con unas cuerdas igual que las piernas.

**¿?**: Al fin que despiertas. (Estando en las sombras)

**Leo**: ¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué estoy atado a esta silla? (Recibiendo un golpe)

**Dado**: No interrumpas a nuestro líder.

**Dominó**: O recíbelas otra puta golpiza.

**¿?**: ¡Oigan! El único que puede dar golpizas a las victimas ese soy yo. ¡Par de idiotas!

**Leo**: Así que tú eres el líder de estos 2 torpes.

**¿?**: Así es. (Saliendo de las sombras) Mi nombre es Roy Casagrande.

El vio que líder tiene cierto parecido a Ronnie Anne, dando entender que era su primo malvado de este universo que adama.

**Leo**: ¿Momento? ¿Eres el primo aquella chica llamada Ronnie Anne, verdad?

**Roy**: ¿Cómo sabes que soy primo de Ronnie Anne?

**Rage (Voz)**: Diré que fue Lincoln, ¿quiere ver como se enoja?

**Leo**: No, Rage. No le diré que fue Lincoln que me dijo sobre eso.

**Roy**: Como fue ese canoso de mierda que te dijo sobre mí, eh. (Enojándose)

**Rage (Voz)**: Gracias por abrir la boca.

**Leo**: Mejor cállate.

Leo recibe un golpiza de por parte de Roy en el estómago.

**Leo**: Y justo en el estómago. (Sintiendo el dolor)

**Roy**: Nadie me dice que me calle. [Dándole otro golpe en la cara]

**Leo**: ¡Oye! ¿Qué tienes en contra de Lincoln Loud?

**Roy**: Nada, solo me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente.

**Leo**: Sabes, odio a la gente que le gusta hace sufrir a los demás por diversión.

**Roy**: (Riéndose) Pues que esperabas Leo Cen, verdad que así te llamas, soy él que dominada todo Royal Woods. ¡Y no voy a permitir que un moreno como tú me detenga!

Roy agarro un bate de Béisbol de metal y le dio unas 2 buenas palizas en la cara a Leo, haciendo que se cayera con todo y silla, además que sale sangre de la boca.

**Roy**: Y sabes que los más divertido de esto, Leo. [Levantándolo del suelo] Es que yo sé para que viniste a Royal Woods en primer lugar.

**Leo**: ¿Y cómo saber tú?

**Roy**: Chicos, traigan el dron.

Dado y Dominó fueron a un lugar para sacar algo para luego traerlo.

**Dominó**: Aquí está el dron.

Roy agarro el dron y se lo mostro a Leo.

**Roy**: Sabes, nunca me imaginé que este dron que derribe hace 2 días. En verdad viniera otro universo.

**Leo**: ¿Y como sabes si ese dron viene de otro universo y no un dron común y corriente?

**Roy**: Por la nota que tenía pegado. [Sacando la nota y leyéndolo] Leo, si encuentras este dron significa que lo encontartes. Ahora debes regresar a nuestro universo sano y salvo.

**Rage (Voz)**: En verdad Carlos es un (Sonido del delfín) ¿Pero qué?

**Leo**: Buen intento en decir la 11.

**Roy**: Ahora que sabemos que vienes de otro universo, será que mejor que nos expliques es como llegaste hasta aquí. Además de saber si existe otra familia Loud también si hay otra prima al quien molestar.

**Leo**: ¿Para qué? Para hacerle la vida miserable igual.

**Roy**: Si. [Dándole un golpe en la nariz]

**Leo**: ¡Hay mi nariz! (Saliendole un poco sangre)

**Rage** **(Voz)**: Bueno, ya es tiempo que salga a confrontar a este antagonista de este universo.

**Roy**: Sera mejor que comiences hablar pajarito antes que te mate.

**Leo**: ¡Jamás! (Con la cabeza abajo)

**Roy**: Entonces prepárate para ir con los angelitos.

Roy estaba por darle otro golpe, pero es frenado por el Leo para luego levanta la cabeza revelado sus ojos color sangre ya no siendo el.

**Rage** **Leo**: Buen intento. [Dándole un cabezazo]

Dado y Dominó se asombraron por el cabezazo que le dieron a Roy haciendo que se cayera con el dron.

**Roy**: ¡Pero que te pasa!

**Rage** **Leo**: Digamos que mi nombre real no es Leo Cen. [Soltándose de la silla] Si no es Leo… Loud.

**Leo (Voz)**: En serio.

**Dado y Dominó**: ¿Qué?

**Roy**: ¡Eres un maldito!

**Rage Leo**: Que esperabas, Roy Casagrande. Soy un Loud, y un antagonista en mi universo.

**Leo (Voz)**: Eso mientras que yo te suprimo en nuestro universo.

**Rage Leo**: No arruines el momento.

**Roy**: ¡Vayan por él!

Dado y Dominó fueron tras él, pero se llevarían la una sorpresa cuando Rage abrió la boca dejándolos en estado catatónicos a los dos. Excepción de Roy que se tapó los ojos.

**Leo (Voz)**: ¿Cómo es posible que tengas tus luces del odio?

**Rage Leo**: [Cerrando la boca] Los efectos secundarios.

**Roy**: Una pregunta. [Levantándose] ¿leíste la novela de IT por casualidad?

**Rage** **Leo**: Si, y son unas de mis novelas favoritas.

**Roy**: igual que las mías, además que eso explica esas luces de la muerte de tu boca.

**Rage** **Leo**: Gracias, ¡Ahora devuelve ese dron!

**Roy**: ¡Ya quisieras puto! [Huyendo]

Rage Leo comenzó transformar los brazos y piernas en partes de araña. Para luego estirar su brazo y agarrar el dron.

**Rage Leo**: Tienes mis respetos Roy Casagrande, pero tengo que volver a mi universo con mi familia con el dron. ¡Adiós! [Yéndose]

**Roy**: Ni creas que escapas de mi tan fácilmente.

Rage Leo comenzó a correr a toda prisa con las patas de araña con el dron sujetándolo por las calles de Royal Woods.

**Leo (Voz)**: Al menos los efectos secundarios no permite trasformar el cuerpo.

**Rage Leo**: Si, es lo único malo.

Entonces recibe un piedrazo en la cabeza y se voltea para ver que era Roy persiguiéndolo a máxima velocidad con una bicicleta lazándolo piedras con una resortera.

**Leo (Voz)**: Sera mejor que actives el reloj para abrir el portal, antes que nos lance mas piedrazos.

**Rage** **Leo**: No gracias quiero seguir con esta persecución tan divertida.

Mientras que ellos seguían con la persecución en las calles, se abre un portal saliendo del el chico que le gusta viajar por distintos universos. Rob.

**Rob**: Nada mejor que dar un paseo por tus universos. (Hasta que vio lo de lejos) ¿Pero que ese so que se está… ¡Oh mierda!

Rob había sido atropellado por la persecución de Rage Leo y Roy, después eso se levantó como si nada.

**Rob**: Creo que fue mi Imaginación o Roy estaba persiguiendo a un joven moreno de 19 años con patas de arañas.

Devuelta en la persecución.

**Roy**: Sera mejor que te rindas, Leo. ¡Jamás me rendiré hasta que me expliques sobre tu universo y para luego matarte! [Lazandole mas piedras]

**Rage Leo**: Pero que terco.

**Leo (Voz)**: ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

**Rage Leo**: Si. Ya me divertí lo suficiente con él.

Rage presiono el botón que tenía el reloj pulso abriendo el portal y entando en ella para luego ser cerrada, Roy freno su bicicleta a ver que se había escapado para luego decir unas palabras.

**Roy**: Esta no será la última vez que te veré Leo Loud.

Ya de vuelta a su el universo, Rage Leo sale del portal devuelto a la normalidad sin las patas de arañas por se le quitos los efectos secundarios, para luego levantarse.

**Rage** **Leo**: Eso si fue un viaje loco.

**Leo (Voz)**: Ahora si me permites.

Rage Leo comenzó a sacudir la cabeza haciendo que Leo que regresara a tomar el control de su cuerpo.

**Leo**: Es bueno estar de vuelta.

**Carlos**: [Acercándose] Entonces recuperaste mi dron.

**Leo**: Si, justo aquí. (Sosteniendo el dron)

**Carlos**: [Agarrándolo] Ah, mi viejo bebe. ¿Oye te encuentras bien? Te ves terrible.

**Leo**: Estoy bien, solo un consejo. No lo vuelves enviar el dron hace universo.

**Carlos**: Lo tomare en cuenta.

**Leo**: Bien, ahora si me permites tengo que regresar a mi casa con mi familia.

Leo se fue de la habitación sin no antes tomar un botiquín para curar sus heridas y luego caminar hacia su casa con la hermosa puesta del sol, terminado así su aventura en otro universo, además de por fin llegando a su destino y verlo.

**Leo**: Hogar dulce hogar.

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo original, en especial a ti Rob. Y lamento que el cameo de tu personaje fuera atropellado en la persecución. Además que trate de hacer a Roy lo más malvado y ruin posible como tú lo escribes.


	20. Llegó Una Hermana

En las calles de Royal Woods se encontraba María manejando una motocicleta con una con un casco negro y lentes de sol escuchando "Bad to the Bode". Mientras llevaba una caja de plástico con su mascota, para luego estacionarse cerca de la casa del chico con quien se llevaba bien.

**María**: Espero que él se encuentre en casa. [Bajando de la motocicleta con la jaula]

María se acercó la puerta para luego tocar y esperar que abrieran, la persona que abrió la puerta la hermana deportista de Leo.

**Lynn**: ¡Tu! (No contenta de verla)

**María**: Vaya. [Quitándose los lentes] Si es la hermana deportista del fracaso de Leo. Lynn Loud la perdedora. (Riéndose)

**Lynn**: ¿Qué es lo quieres María?

**María**: Busco a Leo para me cuide mi mascota.

**Lynn**: Pues olvidarlo, Leo jamás aceptaría cuidar tu mascota.

**Leo**: (Apareciendo) Con gusto acepto cuidar tu mascota.

**Lynn**: ¿Qué? ¿Pero Leo?

**Leo**: Lynn, ¿serias tan generosa de irte a otra parte? (Pidiéndolo con amabilidad) Yo me encargare de María.

**Lynn**: Ah, está bien. [Yéndose] Por cierto, ella me llamo fracasada y perdedora.

Una vez que haya ido Lynn de la sala, Leo prosigo a hablar con María.

**Leo**: En serio María, sigues llamándolas por esos sobre nombres no les agradaras jamás a mis hermanas.

**María**: ¿Qué hay de tu hermanito de cabello blanco?

**Leo**: Eso no sé por ahora y, ¿para quieres que cuide tu mascota?

**María**: Ya que eres la única persona que me llevo bien y aparte que les daría miedo a mis vecinos cuidarlo. [Mostrándole la caja con su mascota] Leo, él es Thomas, mi tarántula macho.

Thomas era de color negro y ve de forma siniestra a Leo.

**Leo**: ¿Quieres que cuide tu araña?

**María**: Si, veras estaré fuera de Royal Woods durante el fin de semana para visitar a un grupo de amigos en Great Lakes City.

**Leo**: Eso está 3 horas de aquí.

**María**: Así es, y no puedo dejar a Thomas solo en mi casa. [Dándole la caja] Por cierto aquí está su alimento. [Dándole un frasco de muchos ciempiés vivos]

**Leo**: Descuida María prometo que cuidare bien de Thomas.

**María**: Eso espero, por cierto. [Agarrándolo y hablándole seriamente] ¡Si le haces lastimas o le pasa algo a Thomas, jamás te lo perdonare en la vida! (Para luego haberle a su araña en tono normal) No es así pequeñín.

Thomas asiente la cabeza diciendo sí.

**María**: Buen chico. (Soltando a Leo) Vendré a recogerlo el lunes en la tarde. [Yéndose]

Leo vio como María se subió a su motocicleta arrancándolo y poniéndose sus lentes de sol para luego irse. Una vez que ella se fuera, Leo cerró la puerta.

**Leo**: Bueno, Thomas. Sera que te lleve a mi habitación antes que te vea Leni. (Al público) ¿Por si se lo preguntan, ella les tiene fobia a las arañas? Hasta incluso recuerdo lo que paso en el Halloween del año pasado.

Flashback del año pasado en la casa Loud en Halloween, Leo se encontraba disfrazado de fantasma blanco colgando unos adornos hasta que sonó el timbre de la casa.

**Leni**: [Bajando las escaleras] Yo abro.

Leni disfrazado de flamenco abrió la puerta para ver a Clyde disfrazado de araña.

**Clyde**: Dulce o truco.

**Leni**: ¡Ahhhh! ¡Araña!

Le hecho insecticida a Clyde para luego atropellarlo saliendo de la casa.

**Clyde**: Estoy bien.

Leo se acercó para reírse por lo que paso a Clyde, termino así este flashback.

**Leo**: Ja, un clásico.

Justo en ese momento entra Lincoln con una jaula de vidrio hasta que vio Leo.

**Lincoln**: ¿Leo? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí parado?

**Leo**: Ah, hola Lincoln, solo estaba recordando. [Hasta que vio que animal tenía en la caja] ¿Y esa araña?

**Lincoln**: Es el Frank, la mascota de nuestra clase que cuidare durante el fin de semana. [Mostrándole] ¿Aparte de quien esa araña que tienes tú?

**Leo**: Es la tarántula mascota macho de María, me pidió que se lo cuidara mientras que ella se fuera para visitar a unos amigos.

**Lincoln**: ¿María Juárez, verdad?

**Leo**: ¿Acaso ella te cae mal?

**Lincoln**: No es que me cae mal ella, solo que no le tengo confianza después de lo que te hizo en el parque.

**Leo**: Hablando de parques, será mejor que vayas a tu habitación rápido antes que te vea Leni y se espante con Frank.

**Lincoln**: Es cierto.

Lincoln subió las escaleras rápido hacia su habitación dejando a Leo solo con Thomas. Más tarde en su habitación, Leo se encontraba alimentado a Thomas.

**Leo**: No entiendo por qué te gustan estos insectos de muchas patas. [Sacando uno y metiéndolo a su caja] A ver cómo te lo comes.

Thomas lo enreda con su telaraña para luego comérselo como si fuera un animal salvaje despezando a su víctima mientras se escucha al ciempiés sufriendo asombrado a Leo.

**Leo**: Ahora entiendo por eres la mascota de María, eres igual de rudo como ella.

Thomas eructa una pata del ciempiés para luego agarro y comerlo.

**Leo**: Al menos no me provocaras problemas.

En ese momento entra Lana a su habitación con manchas de lodo en su ropa.

**Lana**: Leo, necesito que me ayudes con… (Hasta que vio a Thomas) No me digas que igual tienes una araña. [Acercándose para verlo]

**Leo**: Adivinare ya viste araña que cuida Lincoln, verdad.

**Lana**: Si, ¿puedo jugar con él?

**Leo**: Ni loca, esa tarántula le pertenece a María.

**Lana**: ¿¡María Juárez?!

Thomas se alzó sus patas para mostrar sus colmillos asustando a Lana.

**Leo**: Si, me pidió que se lo cuidarse mientras que ella esta fuera de Royal Woods.

**Lana**: ¿Pero que monstrua como ella tenga esta bonita y tierna araña macho?

**Leo**: No es bonita y tierna. [Metiéndole otro ciempiés a la jaula]

Lana presencio como Thomas se comía al insecto como si fuera una bestia salvaje impactándola.

**Lana**: Sabes que, olvida lo que dije sobre tierna y bonita. Por cierto, ¿no lo vio Leni verdad?

**Leo**: No, y más si se entera que es de María.

Justo pasa Lincoln llevando una lupa tarando de buscado en su alrededores.

**Leo**: ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?

**Lincoln**: Nada, solo estoy buscando un… (Viendo una hoja) Solo estaba buscando esta hoja de papel [Agarrándolo y yéndose]

**Lana**: ¿Eso fue raro?

**Leo**: Sera mejor que vaya a ver en qué problemas se metió.

Leo y Lana salieron de la habitación, sin saber Thomas abrió su caja saliendo de ella siendo libre en la casa Loud. Leo y Lana vieron que todas, excepción de Leni, se encontraban hablándole Lincoln, Leo se acercó y las cayó con su silbido.

**Leo**: Haber chicas, ¿qué está ocurriendo?

**Lori**: Mejor que te lo explique Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: Pues veras Leo, cuando vi a Frank triste lo saque de su caja para darle algo de sus grillos para comería, pero cuando voltee ya no estaba.

**Leo**: ¡Oh por los chanfles, Lincoln!

**Leni**: (Apareciendo) ¿De qué están hablando? Ah, mi fiesta sorpresa. No se preocupen no se me lo diré.

Todos vieron que Frank la araña se encontraba en la espalda de Leni y fueron tras ella llegando a la cocina.

**Leni**: Lo ven, no sé nada. Solo me hare un es smoothie. [Abriendo el refrigerador y saca espinacas]

Todos ven que ya no estaba en su espalda.

**Lincoln**: ¿Dónde está?

**Lola**: ¿Qué vamos hacer?

**Leni**: Ah, necesito leche. [Abriendo otra vez el refrigerador]

Resulta que Frank se encontraba encima de la leche.

**Lisa**: ¡Espera! [Yendo a cerrare el refrigerador] Eres intolerante a la lactosa.

**Leni**: No, no lo soy. Soy tolerante con todos, ya que tenga tos o no.

Leni saca la leche sin que la araña estuviera allí aliviando a todos.

**Lily**: Araña.

**Leo**: Atraparlo rápido.

Luna atrapa a Frank con una olla, Leni voltea y Lily comienza a tocar pretendiendo que es un tambor, para luego ver que no estaba.

**Leni**: Bueno, ¿quién quiere probar mi nueva receta?

**Leo**: Yo quiero probarlo. [Acercándose] ¿Y dime que ingredientes tiene? (Tomandolo)

**Leni**: Tiene mucho requesón y…

Leo se escupe el smoothie dando entender que no lo gusto.

**Leo**: Leni, esto tiene mucha, mucha, mucha espinaca.

**Leni**: ¿En serio? Déjame probarla.

Mientras que ella se lo tomaba, los demás vieron que la araña Frank se encontraba arriba del techo.

**Leni**: (Dejando de beber) Si, tienes razón Leo. En que estaba pesando.

La araña Frank cayo al vaso de Leni.

**Leni**: Ja, buen intento Luan. Pero no me engañaras con otra de tus arañas falsas, aunque este se ve muy real.

Lo vio bien para luego asustarse mucho.

**Leni**: ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Araña!

Leni saco insecticidas, pero en ese momento otro araña se le subió a la cabeza siendo Thomas haciendo que Leni se asustara aún más sacudiendo su cabello para dejarlo caer en el suelo.

**Leo**: ¡Leni, noooooo!

Leni uso los insecticidas y todos cubrieron las arañas dejando una nube de verde.

**Leni**: ¡El peor cumpleaños sorpresa del mundo! [Yéndose corriendo]

Una vez que fuera la nube vieron que Thomas se encontraba bien y Leo lo encerró en un frasco vacío.

**Leo**: Ufff. Por suerte que no te moriste o sino María Juárez ya se había enojado conmigo.

**Todas**: ¡María Juárez!

**Leo**: Ups.

Leo vio todas sus hermanas con cara de sorprendidas

**Lola**: ¡¿Acaso esa araña le pertenece a María?!

**Leo**: Es él tarántula mascota de María, me pidió que lo cuidara.

**Luna**: ¡Pero en serio de María!

**Lori**: ¡¿Cómo sabemos si esa araña no es como María?!

**Lincoln**: Hablando de María, ¿en dónde está Frank?

Vieron que algo parecido se encontraba en el suelo.

**Lincoln**: ¡Frank! Nooooooooo.

Luego afuera cerca de la cochera estaban todos y las mascotas, excepción de Leni, en un funeral de Frank siendo condiciéndola por Lucy.

**Clyde**: (Apareciendo) Hola, Lincoln. Traje esta cacerola, mi nana dice que no es mejor que no hay mayor consuelo que buena comida en tiempos de dolor.

**Lincoln**: Gracias. Ah, esto también puede ser mi federal. Toda la clase me odiara por dejar que esto le pase Frank.

Todos se acercan al ataúd.

**Lucy**: Estamos aquí reunidos para el reciente fallecimiento de Frank la tarántula. Una mascota amada por todas.

**Lola**: ¡Excepto por Leni!

**Lana**: La homicida.

Todas se ponen de acuerdo por eso.

**Leo**: Chicas esto no es culpa de Leni.

**Lincoln**: Leo tiene razón, todo es mi culpa. Sabía que Leni les temía a las arañas e igual traje a Frank a casa. Ah, creo que merezco que toda mi clase me odie.

Justo el gato Cliff escupe una bola de pelo cerca de Lola.

**Lola**: Que asco Cliff, ¡muestra mas respeto!

**Lana**: ¿Qué raro esta bola de pelos se parece a Frank? [Agarrando la bola de pelos]

**Lola**: ¡Cuácala Lana! ¡Muestra más respecto!

Lincoln agarra la bola de pelo y los compara.

**Lincoln**: Porque este no Frank es otra bola de pelo. Significa que Frank puede seguir con vida.

**Sr.** **Lynn**: (Gritando) ¡Ah, araña!

**Lincoln**: Y parece que Leni lo encontró.

**Clyde**: Ah, esa no fue Leni. Conozco ese grito.

**Leo**: Igual yo.

Flashback del Halloween pasado otra vez.

**Clyde**: (Tosiendo y levantándose)

**Leo**: [Dejando de reír] Eso fue lo más divertido que he visto en mi vida.

**Clyde**: No es divertido, Leo.

El señor Lynn aparece y ve a Clyde con su disfraz de araña.

**Clyde**: Ah, hola señor Loud. Dulce o truco.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

El señor sale corriendo atropellando a Clyde.

**Clyde**: Estoy bien.

Leo no se aguantó y comenzó a reírse otra vez, terminado con el flashback.

**Leo**: Jamás olvidare esa noche. (Riéndose un poco)

**Clyde**: Te recuerdo que se me unos de tus debilidades.

**Luna**: A papá les tiene miedo a las arañas.

Todos escuchan una bocinada para ver que era la camioneta del exterminador de insectos.

**Lori**: Y parece que viene el exterminador de recargo rápido.

Todos se acercan a la camioneta para ver exterminador saliendo con insecticida para luego exterminar a unas orugas y luego reírse de forma malvada.

**Lincoln**: Esta bien señor, habido un mal entendido. No tiene que matar a la araña.

Exterminador: ¿Quién eres tú, protector de las arañas? (Acercándose a Lincoln) Nadie evita que encuentra a mis arañas.

**Lincoln**: Tengo que ir a salvar a Frank.

**Leo**: Sera mejor que vaya por Thomas rápido. [Entrando a la casa]

**Lynn**: ¿Podemos ayudar?

**Clyde**: También yo.

**Todas**: ¡Todas ayudáremos!

**Lincoln**: Esta bien, ustedes distraigan al exterminador. Mientras yo busco a Frank.

Todos entran para ayudar a distraer al exterminador y Leo entro a su habitación entrando a Thomas en su jaula.

**Leo**: Suerte que el exterminador no te matara por ser mascota.

**Exterminador**: Suelta esa araña joven.

**Leo**: Si esta una araña esta una mascota de alguien para que sepa.

**Exterminador**: Pruébalo.

**Leo**: Ya que insiste. [Marcando en su teléfono] María, necesito que le expliques a una persona que esta araña que es tu mascota por lo quieren.

**María** (Voz): Pásemelo.

**Leo**: Para usted. [Pasándole su teléfono]

María le comenzó de gritar de forma de amenaza al exterminador diciéndole que era su mascota legalmente y que si lo matara, ella lo buscara y la exterminara, terminado así la llamada devolviendo la el teléfono a Leo y Thomas se estaba riendo.

**Leo**: Pero si busca esa araña le recomiendo la última habitación a la derecha.

**Luna**: (Fingiendo) Ahh, hay una horrible araña peluda en la última habitación a la derecha. Espero que alguien lo puede exterminarlo.

El exterminador se fue a la habitación dejando a Leo, para darse cuenta que Thomas volvió a escapar.

**Leo**: ¡Oh por favor! [Empanzado a buscarlo]

El exterminador llego a la habitación de Luna y Luan y exterminada a la araña resultandos ser la araña falsa que lo asusta.

**Luan**: Pero que le pasa, ¿le teme una pequeña araña de goma? (Riéndose)

**Exterminador**: Yo no le tengo miedo a nada.

**Lucy**: (Apareciendo y asustándolo) Disculpe, la horrible araña se fue para el baño.

El exterminador vio para abajo del baño, pero Lori hable la puerta.

**Lori**: ¿Qué está haciendo maniático?

El exterminador se aleja disculpándose, se encuentra a Clyde disfrazo de araña pero no le hace caso, es amarrado por Lana y Lola con una cuerda, Lily le pone su chupete en la cara y Lisa leda un enjuague vocal picante.

**Lincoln**: (Apareciendo) Frank no se encuentra abajo, así que debe estar.

Resulta que Frank se encontraba arriba.

**Exterminador**: Arriba.

Lincoln corre lo más rápido posible, pero el exterminador lo amarra con la cuerda y llega primero.

**Exterminador**: Ya te tengo.

**Lincoln**: Espero, no lo haga.

**Todas**: Noooooo.

Frank se asusta y el exterminador hecho el insecticida dejando una nube, una vez que se despejo a aparece alguien usando un traje de radiación

**Lincoln**: Ah.

**Exterminador**: ¿Qué?

La persona se quita el casco resultando ser Leni con Frank en sus manos sana y salva.

**Lincoln**: ¡Frank!

Todas celebran que este salva excepto por el exterminador.

**Exterminador**: Ya verás.

**Leni**: Deténganse allí señor, si extermina esta araña, exterminara el futuro de este niño. [Agarrando a Lincoln] Todos crean que es un asesino de arañas y nadie confiara en él jamás. De verdad quiere eso en su corazón.

Leo, atrás de todos escucho las palabras de Leni y esperaba que el exterminador cambiara de opinión.

**Exterminador**: Vaya, jamás lo había visto en ese modo. Señorita usted ha acaba de cambiar mi vida.

**Lincoln y Leni**: ¡En serio!

**Exterminador**: ¡Claro que no! Protector de arañas.

Justo en ese momento Thomas le cae encima al exterminador y le muerde en la cabeza. Haciendo que el exterminador saliera corriendo por el dolor de la casa. Para luego regresar con Leo subiéndose a su hombro.

**Leo**: Eso fue muy rudo y algo malvado Thomas.

**Lori**: Se nota que es de María.

A Thomas no le importo y se quedó tranquilo.

**Lincoln**: Leni, eso fue asombroso. ¿Pero por qué?

**Leni**: Oí lo que dijiste en el federal. Además no sean tan malas, la verdad esta es muy linda.

**Lana**: Excepción la araña de María Juárez.

**Leo**: Te escuche.

Frank le parpadea a Leni haciendo se quedara asqueada.

**Leni**: No, no, lo es. Tomarla. [Dándole la araña a Lincoln y yéndose] Que asco me parpadeo.

**Lincoln**: Te llevare de vuelta a caja Frank.

**Lisa**: Yo creo que Frank es un nombre extraño para una araña hembra.

**Lincoln**: ¿Frank es una chica?

**Lisa**: Lo supe por las marcas, además, las arañas hembras se entristecen antes de tener sus crías.

**Clyde**: Frank será una va ser una mami.

**Leo**: Ahora tiene sentido sobre porque Thomas ataco a Leni y el exterminador. Solo traba de proteger a Frank por estaba embarazada y por qué era hembra.

Thomas asiste con la cabeza diciendo sí.

**Leo**: Vaya se nota aunque le perteneces a María y eres rudo, tienes un buen corazón. Espero que al menos María tenga una.

**Lucy**: Yo no creo que lo tenga por ser una demonia

**Leo**: ¡Lucy!

Ya pasando el fin de semana, el lunes Lincoln se llevó a Frank devuelta a la escuela, pero se habían olvidado de algo especial de Frank. Ya en la tarde María había regresado a recoger a Thomas, y toco la puerta.

**Leo**: [Abriendo la puerta] Ah, hola María. ¿Cómo estuvo la visita a tus amigos en Great Lakes City? (Llevando la caja con Thomas)

**María**: Estuvo genial y como se comportó Thomas.

**Leo**: Se comportó más o menos bien. [Dándole la caja] Y además él tiene una sorpresa.

**María**: ¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa?

Miles de crías de araña aparecieron cubriendo a María haciendo que se cayera.

**Leo**: María, ellos son los hijos adoptivos de Thomas.

**María**: En serio Thomas. [Viendo a su tarántula] Esta es la mejor sorpresa que me das dado, ya me imagino todas las bromas pesadas que puedo hacer.

María se fue llevándose a Thomas ahora con sus nuevas arañas en su motocicleta directa a su casa. Leo y Lori vieron como ella se fue con las arañas.

**Lori**: ¿En verdad se los llevo a todos? (Sorprendida de ella)

**Leo**: Si, pero no todos.

Resulta que Leo había conservado una araña que encontraba en su hombro.

**Leo**: A este lo llamare Rock.


	21. Hermanos Que Quieren Rockear

**Siéndoles honesto este es el capítulo más largo que hecho, pero hay una buena razón. Es para que pudieran ver Leo además de tener una buena relación con Lori, también lo tiene con otra hermana Loud. Además de darle un poco desarrollo a otro personaje.**

* * *

Todo inicia en la mañana con Leo durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, hasta que alguien entro su habitación sin verse quien era, para luego acercase a él. Saco su instrumento y.

**Luna**: A rockear hermano.

Luna toco su guitarra muy fuerte haciendo que despertara Leo de un susto y también haciendo que Rock su tarántula se cayera de su telaraña.

**Leo**: ¡HAY POR LOS CHANFLES! [Cayendo de la cama]

**Luna**: Ups, perdón Leo. No quise asustarte.

**Leo**: [Levantándose] ¿Ahora qué quieres Luna? Nos ves que son las 6:00 AM. (Bostezando)

**Luna**: Necesito que me acompañes al centro comercial para ir a comprar boletos para el concierto de SMOOCH.

**Leo**: ¡Smooch! No es la banda que es fanático Lincoln.

**Luna**: Si, hoy es el día que Lincoln planea ir con Clyde a su primer concierto.

**Leo**: ¿Momento? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

**Luna**: Bueno.

Flashback de ayer. Luna se encontraba en la cocina, hasta que escucho a Lincoln y a Clyde hablando en la sala, y se asomó.

**Lincoln**: Estas emocionado por el día de mañana.

**Clyde**: Si, estoy listo para mi primer concierto en vivo de smooch.

**Lincoln**: Lo mismo pienso.

Terminado así el flashback.

**Leo**: Eso lo explica todo.

**Luna**: ¿Y entonces me vas acompañarme?

**Leo**: Ehhh. No esta vez.

**Luna**: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

**Leo**: Por una razón, Luna. No te culpo, pero cuando fuimos a los primeros conciertos de los demás los arruinaste por te degastes llevar por tu pasión. Empezando con la de Lori con los B.W.B

En el concierto de los B.W.B todas las chicas del publico y Lori estaban llorando, excepción de Leo y Luna.

**Lori**: (Llorando) ¡Los amo!

**Leo**: No te pongas dramática Lori.

**Luna**: ¡Vamos amigos! ¿Dónde está su energía?

Luna comenzó a dar pequeños rebotes haciendo que votara el fresco de un chico cayendo al equipo causando un apagón.

**Leo**: El primer concierto de Bardey el dinosaurio de las gemelas.

Bardey se encontraba cantando y los que veía se encontraban parados.

**Luna**: ¡Vamos chicos, salto a la multitud!

**Leo**: ¡Luna no lo hagas ellos son... (Viendo como los aplasta) pequeños.

Luego Luna salto encima a Leo, Lola y Lana.

**Leo**: Y la primera ópera de Lisa.

En la opera Leo y Lisa se encontraban bien vestidos escuchando a la cante de ópera, y Luna no, pero luego se subió al escenario.

**Luna**: Vieren esto Lis y Leo. ¡Clavado de escena!

**Leo**: ¡Luna Loud! No hagas eso.

Tarde, Luna aplasto a la orquesta para luego la cantante se cayera encima de ellos.

**Luna**: Entiendo que dejo llevar un poco por mi pasión.

**Leo**: ¿Un poco?

**Luna**: Bueno más de un poco. Pero esta vez prometo que me contare y no me volveré loca de la emoción en el concierto.

**Leo**: Lo jugaras.

**Luna**: Lo juro. [Levantado el puño] Hermanos que quieren rockear.

**Leo**: (Suspirando) Hermanos que quieren rockear. [Chocando su puño con la de Luna]

**Luna**: Entonces es momento de irnos.

**Leo**: Primero tengo cambiarme de ropa y comer algo primero.

**Luna**: (Le suena la pansa) Creo que también necesito algo para comer.

Después de haber comido su desayudo, salieron de la casa y se subieron a Selena, el auto vochito de Leo. Aparte que Luna llevaba un guitarra normal.

**Luna**: ¿Sabes a un no entiendo por qué llamaste Selena a tu auto?

**Leo**: lo llame así por la famosa cantante Selena Quintanilla Pérez, y porque también era el nombre de ella. (Recordó con lastima)

**Luna**: Perdóname si te lo hice recordar a ella.

**Leo**: Descuida Luna, ya lo supere. [Encendiendo el auto] Que en paz descanse ella.

Selena puso sus ruedas en la calle directo hacia el centro comercial, durante en el camino ellos escucharon canciones de Mick Swagger en la radio.

**Leo**: Tengo que admitir que las canciones de Mick Swagger son buenas.

**Luna**: Si, es el mejor rockeo del mundo. Mi sueño es convertirme una rockea famosa igual como él. Y más aún recuerdo cuando me acompañaste a mi primer concierto de él que cambio mi vida.

**Leo**: Como olvidarlo, fue en el verano de tu séptimo grado.

Flashback desde hace años. Un joven Leo y una joven Luna se encontraban en un concierto de Mick Swagger.

**Luna**: Hasta entonces esa noche húmeda de junio, yo no sabía quién quería hacer. Pero cuando Mick y los chicos entraron, todo comenzó hacer claro.

Cuando Mick comenzó tocar la joven Luna comenzó a sentir la música en su cuerpo para luego frotar hacia el escenario con Mick.

**Leo**: ¿Cómo es posible que hayas frotado hacia el escenario?

**Luna**: Hermano, solo es un flashback.

Una vez llegando al escenario y luego fue tomado de la mano por Mick mientras cataba todavía.

**Luna**: Y fue como me estuviera hablando.

Mick le dio un giro a Luna en un remolino para luego tener su nueva apariencia que hoy día usa.

**Luna**: En ese momento que entendí (Poniendo sus manos en pose de rock) yo era, ¡Luna Loud! Salto de escenario.

El flashback termina como el joven Leo que sonríe a ver que su hermana encontró su talento especial.

**Leo**: Te diré una cosa, sé que lograras tu sueño si sigues trabajando muy duro y tal vez un día como este logres entrar a un concurso de música en vivo al mundo y toques una canción épica de rock que te haga famosa.

**Luna**: Puede ser. Por cierto, recuerdo que una vez que Chuck te llamo gran León una vez. ¿Dime acaso tocaste antes en una banda?

Leo frena Selena por había luz roja en un semáforo.

**Leo**: Luna, lo único que te puede decir sobre que Chuck me llamo gran León. Era porque tocaba una banda rock cuando tenía tu edad.

**Luna**: ¿Cuál?

**Leo**: Algún día te lo contare todo y lo sabrás. (Hablando en su mente) Pero no te diré que esta historia involucra a Rage también.

Cuando el semáforo puso en verde y estaba por conducir otra vez, vieron como alguien en una motocicleta paso rápido.

**Leo**: ¡Oye! Bajare a la velocidad loco, te puedes estrellar.

**Luna**: Solo ignóralo vayamos al centro comercial rápido.

**Leo**: Okey.

Leo comenzó andar Selena otra vez y también a escuchar otra canción de rock and roll, pero un clásico de los Queen, para que más tarde llegaran al centro comercial y se estacionaran cerca.

**Leo**: Bueno, ya llegamos a nuestro destino. [Saliendo de Selena]

**Luna**: Excelente Bro. [Saliendo de Selena igual]

**Leo**: Sera mejor que lleguemos rápido antes que fila sea más larga.

Leo y Luna corrieron lo más rápido posible y vieron que la fila no era larga, pero con el tiempo pasaría y se haría más larga

**Luna**: Vaya hermano, llegamos a tiempo

**Leo**: Una vez que esté abierto la venta estaremos más cerca de comprar los boletos.

**¿?**: Eso si no se acaban los boletos antes. (Habladores)

La persona que estaba atrás de la fila con ellos se voltio revelando ser una inesperada para los 2.

**Leo y Luna**: ¿María Juárez?

**María**: vaya, no esperaba verlos aquí.

**Leo**: ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

**María**: Que más menso, vine a ver a Smooch.

**Luna**: ¿Eres fanática de ellos?

**María**: No, solo vine a escuchar buena música de rock and roll. [Haciendo una pose de rock]

**Leo**: Wow, ¿no sabía que eras fanática del Rock?

**María**: Hay cosas que no sabes de mí y, ¿a qué vieron ustedes 2?

**Leo**: Solo vinimos a compra…

**Luna**: Nos disculpas un momentito. [Llevándose a Leo]

**Leo**: Nos puedes cuidar nuestros lugares, por favor.

**María**: Descuidada lo hare.

Luna y Leo fueron lugar a solas para hablar.

**Leo**: ¿Qué es lo quieres ahora, Luna?

**Luna**: Quiero que saques a María de la fila.

**Leo**: (Sorprendido) ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y para qué?

**Luna**: Entiende Leo, no quiero que María se encuentre aquí y arruine la primer concierto de Lincoln.

**Leo**: Oh, simplemente. Es que odias María después de lo que me hizo en el parque y también porque le había cuidado su araña.

**Luna**: Oh, por favor. Ni te imagines como nos sentimos en ese día cuando ella te deba esos golpes violentos en tu cara.

**Leo**: (Suspirando) Escucha Luna, sé que María puede ser ruda y algo grosera. Pero al menos ahora como su amigo, aunque no lo quiera admitir. Puedo a asegúrate que con el tiempo aprenderá a ser mejor persona. Y más con el plan que tengo en mi mente.

**Luna**: Pero aun si, no quiero que ella este aquí.

**Leo**: Te diré una cosa, si quieres puedo distraer a María una vez que hayan llegado Lincoln y Clyde.

**Luna**: Bueno, está bien.

Leo y Luna regresaron a su lugar de la fila para ver que ya no se encontraba María.

**Leo**: ¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue?

**Luna**: ¿Qué extraño?

El teléfono de Leo recibe una notificación y resultaba ser un mensaje de María.

**Leo**: [Leyendo el mensaje] Perdóname si me fui de repente de la fila, me fui comprar unas cosas. Pero descuiden le dijo a un chico de la fila que les cuidaba sus lugares.

Una vez terminado de leer el mensaje ellos se pusieron en la fila, pasaron las horas y en ese momento llegaron Lincoln y Clyde.

**Lincoln**: Todo esta alegrado, Luna jamás sabrá sobre el concierto de Smooch. Lástima que Leo nos pudo acompaños.

**Clyde**: Mejor para mí.

**Luna**: (Llamándoles) ¡Hola, hermano! Les guarde un lugar en la fila.

**Leo**: Técnicamente les guardamos un lugar en la fila.

**Lincoln**: [Acercándose] Luna, ¿cómo supiste del concierto? Y Leo, ¿cómo aquí te encontrabas?

**Luna**: Es broma, cuando se trata de música yo lo sé todo.

**Leo**: Eso es mentira.

**Luna**: Y la razón porque Leo se encuentra aquí, es que le pide que me acompañara. Ahora, estás listo para te enseñe a tener el mejor concierto de tu vida. [Sacudiéndolo]

**Lincoln**: Bueno… yo.

**Luna**: ¡Estupendo! Primero tenemos que hacer algo con sus trapos.

Lincoln y Clyde no entienden a qué se refería.

**Luna**: Tú traza, hombre.

Sin entender todavía.

**Leo**: Se refiere a su ropa chicos.

**Lincoln**: Yo creo que estamos bien.

5 minutos después. Lincoln y Clyde tenían otra ropa.

**Luna**: Mucho mejor.

**Leo**: Eso fue rápido.

**Lincoln**: No tiene cremallera y si quiero hacer del uno.

**Luna**: Estarás muy divertido para hacer del uno. ¿Ahora veremos su pose de rock?

Clyde se acuesta en el suelo y se hace bolita.

**Luna**: Ah, ¿qué es eso?

**Clyde**: Mi pose de rock. Soy volcánico.

**Leo**: (Riéndose un poco) Ni siquiera es una pose de rock.

**Luna**: No de roca de rock, dejen salir las cabras se hace así.

Luna hace una pose de rock como ejemplo.

**Leo**: Buena pose de rock.

**Luna**: Gracias. Ahora ustedes.

Lincoln y Clyde hacen más o menos una pose de rock.

**Luna**: Luego trabajos en eso, ahora veamos sus pasos de baile.

**Clyde**: No puedo bailar.

**Luna**: ¿Qué? Todo el mundo el puedo bailar. Solo tienes que sentir la música y mover el bote. (Haciendo un lado a Lincoln)

Lincoln choca con un puesto de Flip haciendo que se le cayera hielo en los pantalones haciendo que bailía por el frio.

**Luna**: Eso es Lincoln, ahora todo el mundo [Poniéndose su guitarra] canción de pre concierto.

Justo en ese momento regresa la persona que había ido de la fila disgustando a Luna y sorprendiendo a Lincoln.

**María**: ¡Oigan! No comienzan esta canción sin mí. [Llevando unas bolsas de compras]

**Luna**: (Hablando en su mente) Genial vino la aguafiestas y yo bien creada que ya no regresaría.

**Leo**: Vaya, que al fin regresas.

**María**: Si, disculpa la demora. [Poniéndose en la fila] Tarde lo pensando en hacer mis compras. Y más porque encontré este viejo bebe en la tienda de música. [Sacando un álbum de música en formato cassette]

**Luna**: ¿Momento ese es el álbum de…?

**Leo**: ¡El álbum de Midnigth Moonligth de Jimmy Page!

**María: **¿Eres fanático de Jimmy Page?

**Leo**: Ni te imagines he escuchado cada canción de Jimmy Page que ha tocado con su guitarra.

**María**: En serio y has escuchado una vez a Stan Bush.

**Leo**: Escuchado unas pocas canciones él como: Dare, The Touch y Figth For Love.

Justo en ese momento Luna comienza cantar la canción interrumpiéndolos.

**Luna**: (Cantando) Sale de la cama con actitud, vive la vida besarla tú. [Acercándose a Cristina y dejando de cantar] Y hablando de besos, ella es tu tipo. Ve aquí hermano no hay nada que enamórate de en tu primer concierto.

Todo de la fila gritan; ohhhhhhhhh. Y María se reía por lo que estaba pasando haciendo que Lincoln se enojara.

**Leo**: (Acercándose) ¿Luna que es lo que estás haciendo?

**Luna**: Que crees hermano, trato de hacer inmovible el primer el concierto de Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: [Acercándose e interrumpiendo a Leo] ¡Ya basta! Terminamos aquí.

**Luna**: ¡Oye! Solo trato de inmovible tu primer concierto.

**María**: Mas decir que se los estas arruinando. (Zurrándole a Luna)

**Luna**: Tu cayeté. (Hablándole en voz baja)

**Lincoln**: Solo me estas avergonzándome, nuestras hermanas me advirtieron de ti.

**Luna**: ¿De qué estás hablando?

**Lincoln**: Dijeron que arruinaste sus primeros conciertos como estás haciendo el mío ahora.

**Luna**: ¡Auch! Mensaje recibido, así es como te sientes. Buenas noches centro comercial Royal Woods. Luna Loud se va del edificio, vámonos Leo.

**Clyde**: Yo no creo que te haga caso.

Luna voltio viendo que Leo ya no se encontraba y tampoco María.

**Luna**: ¿A dónde se fue Leo?

**Clyde**: Yo vi que chica con chaleco de cuero negro se lo llevo.

**Luna**: Ah, esa maldita.

Luna se fue de la fila dejando a los chicos atrás, busco en todas partes del centro comercial hasta encontrarlos en los puestos de comida hablando haciendo que pusiera molesta.

**Luna**: Ni creas que volverás a lastimar a nuestro hermano.

Luna corrió directo hacia ellos.

**María**: Así que la cita con él será en ese restaurante fusión de comida china y mexicana.

**Leo**: Si, era el único restaurante que podía hacer una reservación para ese día.

**María**: ¿Pero estas seguro que él ira?

**Leo**: Te lo puedo asegurar, y más que le envié un mensaje a máquina de escribir.

**María**: Okey. Por cierto cuando estuve en la tienda de música encontré este álbum. [Sacándolo] Quiero se los des a tu her…

En ese momento aparece Luna y se trepa a la en la mesa para darle un guitarrazo en la cabeza.

**María**: ¡Hay mi cabeza!

**Leo**: ¡Luna Loud! Pero que es lo que te pasa.

**Luna**: Que más, te estoy alejando de ella.

**Leo**: Oye, si nos mas recuerdos querías que distraerá a María y justo es lo que estaba haciendo.

Luna a darse cuenta que lo había olvidado se sentía poca avergonzada por lo que hizo, pero aun siguió.

**Luna**: Bien, tal vez se me haya olvidado y, ¿por qué te salieses en la fila de repente?

**Leo**: Perdón si me salí de la fila es porque necesitaba hablar con María de algo importante.

**María**: Descuidad Leo. [Frotándose la cabeza el golpe] algo me dice que tú hermana esta celosa.

**Luna**: ¿Celosa? Yo no estoy celosa. Solo quiero mi hermano que quiere rockear no este con una maldita como tú sin corazón que lo haya lastimado.

María no reacciono a las palabras y en su lugar le mostro el álbum de formato de cassete que le iba dar a Leo, sorprendiéndola.

**María**: Tomarla, Luna. Ni te imágenes cuanto me costó encontrarlo y cuanto tuve que pagar por ella.

Luna toma el álbum y seda cuenta que es un álbum que creía que se habían agotado para siempre de su cantante de rock favorito.

**María**: Tal vez tengas razones para odiarme. Pero estoy dando esto, porque Leo me conto que eras fanática de Mick Swagger, y también para que al menos me logres perdonar por lo que le hice a tu hermano en el pasado.

Luna se quedó sin palabras por lo que dijo María. Pero justo en ese momento aparece un conocido de los Loud llevando pollo frito.

**Bobby**: Chicos, será que bajen el volumen para no llamar la atención.

**Leo**: ¿Bobby? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

**Bobby**: Ah, hola Leo. Trabajo aquí ahora, a tu hermana Lori le gusta los hombres trabajadores.

**María**: ¿Quién es él?

**Bobby**: ¿Y tú quién eres?

**María**: Soy María Juárez.

**Bobby**: ¿Momento? Eres aquel chica que hablo Lori diciéndome que le lo golpeaste violentamente a Leo. (Sorprendido)

**Leo**: Descuida Bobby compadre, ahora ella es mi amiga. Solo que todavía no les agrada a mis hermanas.

**Bobby**: Oh, hablando de hermanas. A Lincoln y Clyde están encerrados en la prisión del centro comercial. [Yéndose]

**Leo y Luna**: ¿Qué ellos que?

**Leo**: Sera mejor que vaya por ellos.

**Luna**: No bro e iré yo sola. Tú me esperas en la entrada del concierto.

**Leo**: Te deseo suerte.

Luna se va corriendo para ir sacar a su hermano y su amigo de la cárcel.

**María**: Antes que te valles, Leo. Será mejor que tomes esto. [Dándole una entrada]

**Leo**: ¿De dónde lo conseguiste?

**María**: Te dije que hay que no sabes de mí.

**Leo**: No se lo robaste a alguien, verdad.

**María**: No. Lo gane en una apuesta a mis amigos en Great Lakes City. Además quiero que conserves esto como por haber cuidado a Thomas. [Dándole el álbum de Jimmy Page]

María se fue del puesto para luego irse del centro comercial de Royal Woods en su motocicleta. Pasaron los minutos y Leo se encontraba esperando en la entrada del concierto hasta que llegaron los 3.

**Leo**: Que bueno que llagan a tiempo.

**Luna**: No hay tiempo para hablar Leo. [Entrando los 4 rápido]

Ya en el concierto los 4 se encontraban asientos muy lejos del escenario.

**Lincoln**: Ah, no puedo ver nada. Creí que mi primer concierto seria inviolable.

**Luna**: Podía hacerlo pero les prometí que no interfería.

**Lincoln**: No, interfiere.

Luna vio a Leo.

**Leo**: Puedes hacerlo si quieres.

**Luna**: Bueno, primero hay que llegar al frente.

**Lincoln**: No puedo con tanta gente.

**Luna**: Por eso inventaron deslizarse en la multitud.

**Lincoln y Clyde**: ¿Qué?

Luna y Leo los agarrón a los 2 y ellos se deslizaron en la gente hasta llegar al frente.

**Luna**: Les gusto el viaje, chicos.

**Lincoln**: ¡Wow! ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido?

**Leo**: Tenemos nuestros medios.

**Luna**: Ahora, sí. Posen como supieran.

Lincoln y Clyde hicieron buenas poses de Rock and roll. Luego los 4 se subieron al escenario con la banda.

**Lincoln**: (Al público) Mis hermanas se invocaron ha respecto a Luna, no enloquece para nada. Es Solo que le apasiona las cosas.

**Leo**: Sabes, después hable con ellas para explicares porque Luna se volvía así.

Durante en el concierto se los 4 pasaron divirtiéndose haciendo que Lincoln tenga el mejor primer concierto de su vida, aparte que Leo le puso hielo en los pantalones a Clyde para que pudiera bailar. Una vez que haya terminado los 4 regresaban a casa en Selena. Lincoln y Clyde se quedaron dormidos del cansancio.

**Luna**: Sabes, Leo. Te debo una disculpa.

**Leo**: ¿De qué?

**Luna**: Sobre cómo me comparte cuando estabas cerca de María, creo que me deje llevar por mis pensamientos malos sobre ella y aparte si estaba algo celosa cuando ustedes hablan sobre rock and roll.

**Leo**: Descuida, Luna. Solo trabas de protegerme así como lo hago con ustedes.

**Luna**: Si, ya imagino como le hará María para llevarse bien con las otras, y más con Lori.

**Leo**: Hermanos que quieren rockear. [Levantando su puño]

**Luna**: Hermanos que quieren rockear. (Chocando su puño con de Leo)

Justo en ese momento en la radio se comenzó a escuchar una canción que amos de dejaron llevar.

**Luna y Leo**: ¡I Wanna Rock!


	22. Es Una Casa Loud, Loud, Loud

En la casa Loud, Leo se encontraba en el sofá con una carta que le llego por correo por parte a la compañía que trabaja, y con cuyo jefe lo considera como su empleado favorito.

**Leo**: [Abriendo la carta y leyéndolo] Leo Loud, como empleado del mes y por tu buen trabajo en la compañía. Te doy estoy dando este bono de 500 dólares, Firma: El señor Bob Kenny. Posta: Si más a decir que es mucho, ni te imagines cuanto te iba dar antes.

Justo en ese momento aparece Lincoln buscando en sus alrededores, hasta que se subió al sofá sin ver a Leo y comenzó a hablar.

**Lincoln**: (Al público) Dinero. En la casa Loud no hay mucho por disponer.

Leo calladito, ve como Lincoln busca en el sofá dinero y en su lugar encuentra chicle podrido y una ropa interior dándole asco.

**Lincoln**: (Al público) Y por eso, cuando llegas a encontrar un poco o la más pequeña cantidad. (Buscando otra vez) Decides guardarlo a ti mismo. [Sacando una modada] ¡Lotería!

**Leo**: Y solo para encontrar un cuarto, pero que fortuna Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: Lo dice la persona que gana dinero fácilmente.

**Leo**: ¡Oye! No me lo gano fácilmente, sabes.

Luego aparecen el resto de las hermanas Loud enfrente de ellos.

**Lola**: Escuche dinero, un centavo, no, un cuarto.

**Lincoln**: Eso es imposible, el dinero no tiene sonido.

**Luan**: No escuchado la expresión; el dinero habla. (Riéndose)

**Luna**: Y ese cuarto está diciendo: que me lo des hermano.

**Lana**: ¡Es mía!

**Leni**: Chicas divídemelos 40, 40.

**Lincoln**: No, ninguna la tendrá. Lo encontré en el sofá limpiamente.

**Leo**: [Parándose] Muy bien todos, antes que se comienzan a pelear todos deben entender que no hay dinero en el sofá.

Por error Leo alzo su brazo para revelar su carta con sus 500 dólares, además que Lola lo escucho.

**Lola**: Esperen un momento, Leo tiene unos 500 dólares en su mano.

**Leo**: (Dándose cuenta lo que hizo) ¡Oh no!

**Lynn**: ¡Tras el!

Todas se lanzaron contra Leo, causando una nube de pelea, que tambien se metió Lincoln por accidente. Pero en ese momento aparecen el señor Lynn y Rita para ver la pelea.

**Rita**: ¿De qué está peleando esta vez, un centavo?

**Sr. Lynn**: No un cuarto.

Leo sale de nube de pelea con pocos rasguños para corregir sus padres.

**Leo**: No, peleaban por los 500 pavos que tenía en mi mano. [Levantándose]

**Rita**: Mejor hay que detenerlos antes que se comienzan a morder.

**Lucy**: ¿Quién mordió mi mano mortal?

**Sr. Lynn**: Tarde. No harías los honores, Leo.

**Leo**: Con justo. (Poniendo sus ojos rojos de furia, y no los ojos rojo sangre de Rage) Sera mejor que se tapen los oídos.

El señor Lynn y Rita se taparon los oídos.

**Leo**: ¡SILENCIO!

Todos se quedaron palizados del miedo y se detuvieron.

**Sr. Lynn**: Gracias.

**Leo**: No hay porque. (Volviendo a sus ojos normales)

**Sr. Lynn**: ¡Muy bien todo el mundo arriba y limpien el ático! Es su castigo por pelear por dinero.

Todos se quejan y se van para arriba.

**Luan**: Ese castigo no vale ningún centavo. (Riéndose)

**Sr. Lynn**: Todos arriba, pero se fue bueno.

**Leo**: Cierto. Pero enserio odio cuando ellos pelan por dinero.

**Rita**: Pues en se casó, será que nos acompañes.

**Leo**: ¿Para qué?

**Sr. Lynn**: Ya lo veras.

Leo siguió a sus padres hasta su habitación y durante unos minutos le contaron sobre el plan a Leo.

**Leo**: Así que planeas ocultar una maleta con 500 dólares de tu bono en el jardín para que ellos lo encuentren y lo puedan compartir

**Sr. Lynn**: Así es, es buen plan verdad.

**Leo**: Pues creo que es buen plan papá, pero el problema que ellos se van pelear tratando de buscar el maletín.

**Rita**: Descuida, tu padre también lo tenía planeado.

**Sr.** **Lynn**: [Sacando un papel] Lee esta carta que escribí.

**Leo**: [Agarrándolo y leyéndolo] Queridos futuros residentes del 1216 avenida franklin. Mi familia siempre peleo por el dinero, así que decidí dejarles mi fortuna a ustedes esperando que lo compartan. Una pista de se encuentra el dinero se refleja lo que digo aquí. Firma: la señora Sharon Demonet, la dueña original.

**Sr.** **Lynn**: Eso de Sharon Demonet lo invente yo. ¿Y qué te parase?

**Leo**: Digo que te voy ayudar con este plan.

**Sr.** **Lynn**: Bien, entonces ve a ocultar esta carta junto a esta otra en el ático, sin que ellos sospechen [Sacando otra carta]

**Leo**: Okey. Pero primero vayamos a enterrar el maletín primero.

**Sr. Lynn**: Buena idea.

El señor Lynn y Leo salieron de la habitación para salir hacia el jardín.

**Rita**: Espero que la casa no termine destruido por el plan de Lynn.

En el jardín.

**Leo**: (Cavando un hoyo) Tienes la maleta y el dinero listo, papá.

**Sr. Lynn**: Si. [Metiendo el dinero] Espero que esto funcione.

**Leo**: Espera un momento [Sacando su dinero] Para que sea una verdadera herencia.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¿En serio quieres darle tus 500 dólares a tus hermanos? ¡Wow! Eso es muy honesto de tu parte. En serio no que hicimos para merecerte.

**Leo**: Si, aparte si le sumamos mis 500 dólares con tus 500 dólares eso sumaría a 1000 dólares que tendrán que compartir los 10.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¿Los 10?

**Leo**: Recuerda que Lily es una bebe todavía.

**Sr. Lynn**: Así es cierto.

Leo junto su dinero con tenia la maleta para luego cerrarlo y enterrarlo el más rápido que punieron.

**Sr. Lynn**: Y la "X" marca el lugar. [Pitando la una X en la tierra]

**Leo**: Ahora, solo falta colocar las primeras 2 cartas en el ático.

**Sr. Lynn**: Yo mientras iré ocultar el mapa.

Leo y el señor Lynn volvieron a entrar a la casa para seguir con el plan, Leo comenzó subir por las escaleras del ático.

**Sr. Lynn**: Ten cuidado con la tabla floja del ático.

Leo una vez dentro del ático vio a todos sus hermanos limpiar.

**Leo**: Hola, chicos. ¿Cómo va con la limpieza?

**Lori**: Pues vamos bien. ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

**Leo**: Solo vine ayudar un poco.

Leo agarro una escoba y comenzó a caminar hacia un lado del ático sin que lo verían sus hermanos.

**Leo**: ¿A ver en donde está la tabla floja del ático? (Pisándolo por accidente golpeándose) Creo… que ya lo encontré. [Agarrando la tabla]

Dejo la primera carta un lado de la tabla y para luego poderlo en su lugar.

**Leo**: Ahora necesito ocultar la segunda carta.

**Lucy**: (Apareciendo) ¿Qué estás haciendo?

**Leo**: Oh, nada. Solo estoy… (Viendo unas cajas) Estoy acombando estas cajas. [Agarrando una caja]

Leo se fue lentamente de allí y ahora debía encontrar un lugar exacto para la segunda carta por la pista de la primera.

**Leo**: Necesito un lugar donde se pueda reflejar la segunda carta. [Hasta que se miró en espejo para ver una parte alto del ático] Creo que ya lo encontré.

Leo salto y se colgó del lugar para dejar la carta pegándolo con cinta decima sin que lo vieran sus hermanos.

**Leo**: [Soltándose] Y listo.

Salió del ático para luego encontrarse con su papá.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¿Ocultaste bien las cartas?

**Leo**: Si, y el mapa.

**Sr. Lynn**: Lo oculte en lugar que no lo podrán encontrar hasta que aprendan a trabajar en equipo.

**Leo**: Ahora que empiece la fase 2.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¡Niños! ¡Recuerden limpiar la parte oscuro del ático!

**Todas (Voces)**: ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

**Lucy (Voz)**: Pero la parte oscura del ático era mi lugar oscuro secreto favorito.

**Lola (Voz)**: Es culpa de Lincoln que estemos aquí, así que debe hacerlo.

**Leo**: ¡Tenga cuidado con la tabla suelta del ático!

**Lincoln (Voz)**: ¿Cuál tabla suelta? (Suena un golpe)

Unos minutos después, en la cocina. Leo y el señor Lynn se encontraban en la cocina.

**Leo**: Tú crees que el plan haya dado resultados.

**Sr. Lynn**: Espero que sí. [Cocinando] Si quieres puede revisar, mientras yo termino de preparar la comida.

**Leo**: Okey.

Leo se fue de la cocina para ver que todos sus hermanos se encontraban en el sofá.

**Lincoln**: Muy bien, advierto. Todas buscan el dinero, cierto.

**Lynn**: Ahh, Sí.

**Leni**: Obvio.

**Luna**: Si, es verdad.

**Luan**: Tienes tu primera pista Sheldon.

**Lincoln**: ¡Ni siquiera creían que el dinero existiría! Yo debo tenerlo.

**Lori**: Olvidarlo. Yo voy encontrarlo para mí.

**Leni**: No, si yo lo encuentro primero.

**Luna**: Si, pobre soñadora.

**Lana**: ¡Es mío! [Lanzándose contra Luna]

Todos comienzan a pelear de nuevo provocando otra nube de pelea metiendo a Lincoln igual.

**Leo**: Se nota que el plan esta funcionado. ¡Oye, papá!

**Sr. Lynn**: [Acercándose] ¿Qué ocurre, hijo?

**Leo**: Mira.

El señor Lynn vio como todos se peleaban otra vez.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¡Rayos!

**Leo**: Esta vez es tu turno.

El señor Lynn se acercó al sofá y silbo deteniéndolos.

**Sr. Lynn**: Obviamente no aprendieron su lección. ¡Vuelvan al ático!

Todos volvieron subieron las escaleras para ir al ático otra vez.

**Sr. Lynn**: Al menos está saliendo bien el plan.

**Leo**: Mientras no destruyan la casa.

**Sr. Lynn**: Por cierto, ya están listas mis albóndigas, ¿quieres un poco?

**Leo**: (Le suena la pansa) Quisiera un plato por favor.

**Sr. Lynn**: A la orden.

Más tarde en la habitación Leo, él se encontraba leyendo un libro con un plato vacío a su lado.

**Leo**: Vaya que se nota que a Danny es muy valiente de su parte a enfrentarse a Rose the Hat.

**Rage (Voz)**: Y más que se encuentran en el mismo lugar donde estuvo el hotel.

**Leo**: Guarda silencio que estoy leyendo.

**Rage (Voz)**: Oblígame perro.

**Leo**: Entonces dejo de leer el libro.

**Rage (Voz)**: Ah, está bien.

Justo en ese momento se escuchan gritos afuera interrumpiéndolo.

**Leo**: Más vale que no sea lo que estoy pesando.

Se levantó de su sofá para leer, abrió la puerta para ver que todo el pasillo era un caos a ver todos buscado y peleándose.

**Leo**: ¿Hasta cuándo aprenderán la lección?

Comenzó como si nada viendo como cada una buscaba en su habitación, hasta incluso Lincoln en su habitación. Hasta que.

**Leni**: ¡Lo encontré!

**Leo**: What?

Todos se aceraron a la habitación de Lori y Leni.

**Todos**: ¡En contrates el dinero!

**Leni**: No. [Sacando un zapato] Mi zapato florarío perdido.

**Todas**: Ahhhh.

**Lola**: El dinero no está aquí arriba. ¿Tal vez este en el cuarto de él?

Todas miran a Leo.

**Leo**: ¡En serio! Ni siquiera me interesa ese dinero. (Mintiendo seriamente)

**Lola**: ¿Y cómo vamos saber que no estas mintiendo?

**Leo**: Quieren que los miren con los ojos rojos, verdad.

**Lola**: (Asustándose) Mejor olvidarlo. Tal vez este abajo.

Lo siguiente que hicieron todos ellos fue buscar en toda la casa destruyendo cada habitación y también la habitación de Lily pero muy callados por esta dormida, Leo se vio lo que paso y se encontraba parado a un lado.

**Leo**: Parase que papá tendrá un largo día en limpiar todo esto. (Viendo como salen todos de la habitación)

**Lori**: ¡Literalmente he buscado en toda la casa y nada!

**Leni**: ¡Hola! Mi zapato perdido.

**Luna**: Tal vez nos faltó algo de la carta.

Todas miran a Lincoln y comienzan a pelear de nuevo, pero esta vez rompiendo la carta en el proceso deteniéndolos.

**Lana**: Le dije que yo iba tenerlo.

**Luna**: ¿Ahora cómo vamos encontrar el dinero?

**Lincoln**: ¡No lo haremos!

**Lana**: ¿Por qué?

**Luan**: ¿De qué estás hablando?

**Lincoln**: Porque todo lo que hicimos fue pelear por él y es justo que Sharon Demonet nos advirtió.

Leo sonríe a verlos que ya aprendieron su lección y el que plan de su padre dio éxito.

**Lincoln**: Que tal esto. A partir de ahora cuando encontremos dinero, ya sea una fortuna escondida o incluso un cuarto. Lo competiremos todos.

Ya una vez a ver sus hermanos tranquilos se fue del lugar bajando por las escaleras para llegar a la cocina donde se encontraban su el señor Lynn y Rita.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¿Y dio resultado?

**Leo**: Dio resultado, papá.

**Sr. Lynn**: Ahora solo falta que encuentren el mapa.

**Rita**: Creo que eso ya no es necesario. (Viendo desde la ventana)

Los 3 vieron como todos encontraron la X con el mapa que tenía Lincoln en sus manos, además ver como escavan para ya sacar el maletín.

**Lincoln**: Tiene candado.

**Leni**: [Tomando el maletín] Yo me encargo.

Leni uso truco para abrir la maleta sorprendiéndolos a todos.

**Leni**: ¿Qué? Hay más que aire de mi cabeza saben.

Lincoln abrió el maletín y todas vieron lo que tenía adentro.

**Lola**: [Agarrando el dinero] ¡Son 1000 dólares!

**Lincoln**: Si lo dividimos entre todos, a cada quien le toca.

**Lisa**: 100 dólares a cada uno.

Todos comienzan a celebrar y ponerse felices por fin de haber encontrado el dinero, mientras que Leo y sus padres los estaba viendo todavía.

**Leo**: Creo que al fin podre descansar de sus peleas por el dinero.

**Sr. Lynn**: Ves te dije que funcionaria.

**Rita**: Fue lindo de sus partes en darle sus bonos de sus trabajos.

**Leo**: Gracias, mamá.

**Rita**: (A su esposo) ¿Y les dirás que tú eres Sharon Demonet?

**Sr. Lynn**: No.

**Rita**: Tengo que admitir que es bueno verlos compartiendo el dinero y no pelar por él.

**Sr. Lynn**: Ah, todo era parte plan de Sharon.

**Rita**: Destruir la casa en la parte del plan de Sharon.

**Sr. Lynn**: No, no lo era.

**Rita**: Bueno. [Sacando una escoba] Entonces puede ser Sharon de limpieza.

**Leo**: Bueno, suerte con la limpieza. [Yéndose]

**Rita**: [Agarrándolo] Ah, no. Ni creas que te escaparas de esto jovencito.

**Leo**: Rayos.

Por un rato Leo y su padre estuvieron limpiando toda la casa.

**Leo**: Al menos me toco la sala y no el ático. [Usando una aspiradora]

Justo en ese momento suena el teléfono de la casa y Leo fue a contestarlo.

**Leo**: Diga.

**¿? (Voz)**: Hola, mi compadre.

**Leo**: Ah, hola. ¿Cuanto tiempo sin hablar contigo?

**¿? (Voz)**: Si, ha pasado un tiempo.

**Leo**: ¿Recibiste la carta, verdad?

**¿? (Voz)**: Así es, Leo.

**Leo**: Bueno, estás listo para verla otra vez.

**¿? (Voz)**: Estoy asocio de ver a mi vieja amiga de la escuela. ¿Pero enserio te hizo eso a ti?

**Leo**: Ah, sí. En verdad tenía un gran odio hacia mí después te haya derrotado en esa pelea hace 9 años, pero ahora somos amigos aunque ella no lo quiera admitir.

**¿? (Voz)**: Que bueno. Sabes esto es demasiado generoso de tu parte el hecho que trastes de ayudar a María a darle una oportunidad, así como me ayudaste a mí.

**Leo**: Pues como olvidar cuando te ayude con tus problemas.

**¿? (Voz)**: En verdad eres mi único mejor amigo que he tenido y por eso te debía un favor. Adiós.

**Leo**: Adiós. (Colgando)

En ese momento Leo escucha que la tabla floja del ático le pega alguien.

**Leo**: Oh, eso le dórela a papá.

En otra parte se de Royal Woods se veía amigo de Leo.

**¿?**: Tal vez ayudes con los problemas de los demás, pero aun sigues repeliendo tus propios problemas como ese monstruo de ojos de sangre a tu familia.


	23. Salvando La Cita

Hoy en la casa Loud era el día que Leo Loud estuvo preparando para que su amiga volviera encontrar con viejo amigo y así para que ella se vuelva mejor persona.

**Leo**: Bueno, llego el día. [Sacando un traje de mesero] El día que María se volverá encontrar su viejo amor que lastime hace mucho tiempo.

Justo antes de probar su traje escucho como una puerta se cierra con fuerza y hoye alguien llorar.

**Leo**: Reconocía ese llanto cuando lo escucho.

El salió de su habitación para bajar las escaleras y encontrar nada menos que su hermana Lori sentado en el sofá comiendo helado y usando el suéter que le dio su novio Bobby.

**Leo**: Oye, hermanita. ¿Por qué estas llorando?

**Lori**: Déjame sola, Leo. [Mientras come helado]

Leo sabía que no iba hablar mientras este así, pero él tenía algo que lo haría hablar. Fue hacia el refrigerador sacando unas barras de chocolate.

**Leo**: Esto siempre funciona con ella.

Volvió a la sala viendo como ella seguía comiendo helado.

**Leo**: Oye hermana.

**Lori**: Te dije quería estar sola.

**Leo**: Oh, bueno. Entonces no te daré una barra de chocolate que me compre. [Mostrándole una barra]

**Lori**: ¡Chocolate! (Tratando de agarrar uno, pero no pudo)

**Leo**: No te daré uno, hasta me encuentres porque estas llorando.

**Lori**: ¡Esta bien!

Leo dio una barra de chocolate y Lori comenzó a comerlo disfrutando el sabor chocolatoso.

**Leo**: ¿Y bien?

**Lori**: Por favor prométame que no te molestaras.

**Leo**: Te lo prometo.

**Lori**: Lo que pasa es que… es que… es que… (Sus ojos comienzan a lagrimar) ¡Es que Bobby termino conmigo! (Llorando otra vez)

Leo abrazo su hermana para calmarla.

**Leo**: Tranquila, tranquila, tranquila. A ver cuéntame lo que paso para entre ti y Bobby. ¿Lo cual se me hace raro porque Bobby es una buena persona y más que sabe bien lo que pasara si me entero si te hizo algo malo?

**Lori**: No fue culpa de Bobby que haya terminado conmigo y tampoco mía.

**Leo**: ¿Y entonces quien fue?

Justo en ese momento se hable la puerta siendo Lincoln llegando de la casa de la escuela.

**Lori**: ¡Tu! (A Lincoln)

**Leo**: ¿Qué?

Lori se iba lanzar contra Lincoln pero es detenido por Leo.

**Leo**: ¡Wow! Lori calmada, ¿qué es lo que hizo, Lincoln? [Dándole otra barra de chocolate]

**Lori**: ¡El literalmente hizo llorar a Ronnie Anne!

**Leo**: ¡¿Qué hizo que?! (Sorprendido)

Lincoln: ¿Llorar? No quise hacerlo… espera y como tú lo sabes.

**Leo**: (A Lori) Ah, hora entiendo por qué razón Bobby termino contigo. Descuida hermanita yo me encargo de esto.

**Lincoln**: ¿Y a Bobby que le importa?

Leo se acercó a Lincoln tranquilo mente para luego agarro y estado enojado.

**Leo**: ¡Lincoln, la razón por que Bobby le importa a Ronnie Anne es porque ella es una hermana!

**Lori**: Y me digo que no saldría con alguien que hirió a uno de los suyos. Una cosa así.

**Lincoln**: Ronnie Anne tiene un hermano, yo creía que lo habían criado unos trolls.

**Leo**: ¡Escucha tienes suerte que no esté muy molesto, pero tienes que arreglar las cosas con Ronnie Anne antes que… (Teniendo dolor de cabeza soltándolo)

**Lincoln**: [Acercándose al teléfono] Está bien, lo llamare ahora para discúlpame.

**Lori**: No, no. las acciones hablan más que las palabras. Bobby tiene que verte ser lindo con ella.

**Leo**: [Acercándose] Es la única manera para que Lori y Bobby estén juntos.

**Lori**: Y para esto tendremos una cita doble.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué?

**Lori**: Todo esta alegrado, tenemos una reservación en el bufet franco mexicano Jean Juan's a las 6:00. ¡Y tú lo más sentir como la chica más especial del mundo!

**Leo**: [Dándole otra barra de chocolate] Tranquilízate Lori.

**Lincoln**: Prefería lamer el piso… (Hasta que vio los ojos rojos de Leo) ¡Planchare mi pantalón café! [Yéndose]

Lincoln subió hacia las escaleras rápido hacia su habitación.

**Leo**: Eso le ensayara. Por cierto Lori, creo que va un problema que posiblemente no te vaya gustar.

**Lori**: ¿Qué cosa? (Mientras seguía comiendo la barra)

**Leo**: Pues resulta que hice una reservación en ese mi restaurante para la cita de María Juárez.

**Lori**: ¡¿Quéeeeeeeee?!

**Leo**: Escucha Lori esta cita es muy importante para María porque se volverá a encontrar con mi amigo.

**Lori**: Esto debe ser una broma y por qué no escogiste otro restaurante.

**Leo**: ¿Cómo iba saber que iban hacer una reservación para el día de hoy? Además que ordene esa reservación hace mucho tiempo.

**Lori**: Bueno, pero asegúrate que ella no se acerque a mi cita para que me no lo arruine.

**Leo**: (Pesando) Lo más parecido que me digo Luna en la fila del concierto.

**Lori**: iré cambiarme a mi habitación. [Yéndose]

**Leo**: Ponte algo bonito.

Luego de eso a Leo le comenzó a escuchar algo que saco de su bolsillo resultando ser una walkie talkie de color verde.

**Clyde (Voz cantando)**: Clyde y Lori llenos de pasión, y Bobby está en el rincón.

**Leo**: [Apagándolo] Ni en tus sueños Clyde Mcbride. Suerte que tengo un micrófono escondido en su casa, y algo me dice que va ayudar a Lincoln en esto.

Más tarde dentro del restaurante, Leo se encontraba disfrazado de mesero para estar cerca de la cita de María, pero ahora tendrá que vigilar también la cita de su hermana.

**Leo**: Suerte que Lincoln me presto este disfraz de mesero de su baúl.

Justo en ese momento entra otra persona que se hacía algo familiar.

**¿?**: Buenas tardes mi querido mesero, soy el otro mesero que trabaja aquí. (Fingiendo un acento mexicano)

**Leo**: (Pesando) En serio Clyde es lo mejor que pudiste hacer.

**Clyde**: Si me permite ve iré trabajar.

**Leo**: No tan rápido llegas tarde así que te quedaras en la recepción a recibir nuestros clientes. Yo iré apuntar las órdenes.

**Clyde**: ¿Qué? Digo… está bien.

Leo se fue de la recepción dejando a Clyde.

**Leo**: (Riéndose) Eso lo mantendrá lejos.

Unos minutos pasaron y entro una persona que usaba unos lentes de sol negro que a quien estuvo esperando Leo y fue atendido por Clyde.

**Clyde**: Buenos tardes, señora. ¿En que lo puede ayudar?

**María**: [Quitándose los lentes] Vine aquí por aparte una reservación.

**Clyde**: ¿Ahhhhhh?

**Leo**: (Apareciendo) Usted debe ser María Juárez, verdad.

**María**: Pues obvio.

**Leo**: Entonces sígueme para que lo llevaré a su mesa que le recebo su amigo para su cita.

**María**: Okey.

Leo disfrazado de mesero llevo a María su mesa para luego revelarse ante ella.

**Leo**: Hola, amiga.

**María**: ¿Leo? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

**Leo**: Oye, te recuerdo que iba estar aquí ver como se rencuentran ustedes, además que también que tendré que vigilar la cita de mi hermana.

**María**: Pues así está tu hermana con su novio y van acompañados de 2 muchachos.

Leo veo que llegaron los 4 al restaurante además de ser atendidos por Clyde.

**Leo**: Si me permites me tengo que ir. Por cierto tendrás que esperar un rato más, él ahorita está viniendo.

Leo se acerca para escuchar lo que dijo Clyde.

**Clyde**: Mesa para 3.

**Bobby**: Derecho somos 4.

**Clyde**: Muy bien 3.

**Leo**: Alto allí mi compañero, el caballero dijo 4. [Llevándose los 4 a su mesa]

**Clyde**: Suerte que no es Leo. [Yendo con ellos]

Una vez en la mesa Clyde le dio la silla a Lori, Lincoln le ofreció una silla a Ronnie Anne, pero ella sentó en otra.

**Bobby**: ¡Wow! Mesa con manteles que romántico.

**Lori**: Lo sé, verdad que sí.

**Bobby**: Digo… No importa está bien. (Clyde le trajo la silla) Oye, gracias amigo. (Para luego quitarlo y Leo le trajera otro rápido para que no se cayera)

**Clyde**: ¡Rayos!

**Leo**: Escucha bien pequeño, si te veo tratando de arruinar la cita de estas personas, te juro que te harén que te despidan. Ahora regresa a la recepción a trabajar.

Clyde se fue molesto hacia la recepción.

**Clyde**: Se nota que ese mesero tiene esa actitud que Leo Loud, y pesándolo bien ve alegra que él no se encuentre aquí.

**¿?**: Disculpe, señor mesero. Hice una reservación aquí y ¿me puede decir en donde está la mesa?

Clyde vio que se trataba de un joven de 19 años con cabello rubio que vestía de una camiseta roja, pantalón de mezclilla azul y zapatos negros.

**Clyde**: Me disculpe un momento. [Yendo para buscando al otro mesero] ¡Oye, tú!

**Leo**: ¿Qué pasa?

**Clyde**: Hay un joven de cabello rubio esperando en la recepción preguntando por una recepción.

**Leo**: Dijiste cabello rubio.

**Clyde**: Si.

**Leo**: Atiende a los clientes yo iré a tener al joven, eso si no atiendes a cita de ellos.

Leo vio que Lincoln y Ronnie Anne se estaban llevando bien, al mismo tiempo sabe lo que significa. Luego se acercó a la recepción para encontrarse con su mejor amigo.

**Leo**: Marty.

**¿?**: ¿Acaso te conozco?

**Leo**: ¡Soy yo, Leo Loud!

**Marty**: ¡Amigo! No te reconocí por el disfraz. (Ambos comienzan a saludo de amigos)

**Leo**: Me alegro de verte, llegas a tiempo.

**Marty**: Si, disculpa la demora. Por cierto ella se encuentra todavía.

**Leo**: Pues…

Leo vio que María se encontraba todavía esperando en la mesa al mismo tiempo viendo como Lincoln y Ronnie Anne si disculparon y ver que su hermana volvió con su novio para luego tomarse una foto donde se encontraba Clyde molesto.

**Leo**: Luego le pídele que me comparte esa foto.

**Marty**: ¿Y se encuentra ella?

**Leo**: Ah, sí. Estas listo para encontrarte con tu ella.

**Marty**: Sabes que estoy listo.

Leo y Marty se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraba María.

**Marty**: ¡María Juárez! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte amiga?

**María**: ¿Disculpa, te conozco?

**Marty**: ¡Soy yo, Marty! El chico malo de hace 8 años de la escuela de la primaria de Royal Woods.

**María**: (Reconociéndolo) ¿Marty? Wow, has cambiado mucho.

**Marty**: Si, eh cambiado mucho desde que me hice amigo de Leo y tu también has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi, antes que te fueras. [Sentándose] Pero es bueno verte otra vez.

**María**: Si… yo igual.

**Marty**: Tenemos mucho de hablar.

Leo se alejó sabiendo que ya cumplió con su misión, pero entonces vio que Lincoln estaba siendo rodeado de chicos a verlo.

**Chico**: ¿Y se ese pantalón de café, estas usando un pantalón de citas?

**Chico #2**: Lo sabía Ronnie Anne este tu novia.

**Los** **chicos**: Hahahahahaha.

**Leo**: Chicos, chicos, chicos. Deben saber que este jovencito dice la verdad a decir que esta muchacha no es su novia. Solo anda acompañado a hermana en su cita.

**Lincoln**: Gracias.

**Chico**: ¿Y tú como sabes si eres un mesero?

**Leo**: Pues… [Quitándose el disfraz] Porque yo soy su hermano mayor.

**Lincoln**: ¿Leo?

**Clyde**: ¡¿Qué?! (Sorprendiéndose a verlo)

**Leo**: Ahora escuchen bien para de mensos a la próxima vez que los escuche burlarse de Lincoln. (Poniendo sus ojos rojos) ¡Les puedo prometer que les de sus vida una pesadilla que jamás despertaran!

Los chicos se quedaron palizados de miedo a ver cómo les habla Leo.

**Chico**: (Asustado) ¿En serio es capaz de hacerlo? (A Lincoln)

**Lincoln**: Si, es capaz.

**Leo**: Ahora, aléjense.

Los chicos se alegaron del miedo.

**Lincoln**: En serio como eres capaz de intimidar a la gente.

**Leo**: Secretos, Lincoln. Secretos.

**Rage (Voz)**: Por que salía para hacer pedazos a esos chicos.

**Leo**: No iba dejar que les hiciera daño, al igual que planeadas hacerle a Lincoln al principio.

**Ronnie Anne**: ¿Leo, en verdad eres tú? (Acercándose)

**Leo**: Hola, Ronnie Anne. ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte amiga?

**Bobby**: ¿Leo, desde cuando trabajas aquí?

**Leo**: Solo este día porque estoy vigilando a cita de unos amigos. Por cierto felicidades por estar juntos otra vez.

**Lori**: Muchas gracias, Leo.

**Leo**: Todo lo que sea por un hermanita menor. Por cierto madame la selfi que te tomaste con él.

**Lori**: Con gusto lo hare.

**Leo**: Oye, Ronnie Anne. Ven que quiero hablar contigo.

**Ronnie** **Anne**: ¿Qué?

**Leo**: SI, por si acaso estos chicos vuelven a molestar a Lincoln diciendo que eres su novia le puede hacer esto. (Zurrándole)

**Ronnie** **Anne**: En serio, lo tomare en cuenta.

**Marty**: Oye, compadre. (Acercándose) Puedo hablarte en privado.

Leo y Marty fueron donde se encontraba cerca los baños.

**Leo**: Y entonces Marty. ¿Cómo te fue con María?

**Marty**: Hablamos como los viejos tiempos y resulta que en verdad le afecto que te hicieras amigo de ella.

**Leo**: ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Marty**: Solo digamos que cuando hable ti y aparte cuando le conté mi historia de cómo me ayudaste con mis problemas, aparte de mencionarle que ahora tengo una novia gracias a ti.

Leo comenzó a recordar que se había olvidado por completo que Marty ya tenía novia y comenzó a pensar que posiblemente se haya ido dando entender que echó a perder el plan.

**Leo**: No me digas se fue.

**Marty**: Si. Lo hizo, pero me dijo que…

Leo salió corriendo rápido siendo visto por su hermana Lori y Clyde que lo vieron salir del restaurante.

**Leo**: Más vale que encuentra María rápido a decirle perdón por decirle ese detalle.

**María**: Sigo aquí.

**Leo**: ¡Hay por los chanfles! María, ¿crie que te habías ido?

María le dio un puñetazo en la chete a Leo.

**Leo**: ¡Auch! Eso sí dolorido.

**María**: Eso por no contarme que ahora Marty tiene ahora novia.

**Leo**: Escucha perdóname por haberlo mencionado antes, creo que me concentre más en esto que se me olvido.

Pero en ese momento María hizo que lo sorprendió a Leo, sabiendo que ella odiaba hacerlo.

**María**: Y esto por haber dado una segunda oportunidad, así como lo hiciste con Marty. [Abrazándolo]

**Leo**: Creí que odiabas los abrazos.

**María**: No te acostumbres. (Soltándolo) Bueno te veo luego, amigo.

**Leo**: Adiós.

María se trepo en su motocicleta poniéndose su casco y lentes negros.

**María**: ¡Oye, Leo!

**Leo**: ¿Qué?

**María**: Te debo un tiempo de amigos, y gracias por todo.

Una vez yéndose del restaurante, Leo sonrió a ver que María ya pudo mejorar a hacer mejor persona. Pero lo que no sabían que es 3 personas vieron lo que paso.

**Clyde**: (Pesando) Algo me dice que le puedo sacar provecho a esto.

**Bobby**: ¡Wow! Quien diría que Leo en verdad fuera una muy buena persona en ayudar a sus amigos. Verdad, bebe. (A ver que Lori no responde) ¿Bebe?

Lori a ver que María abrazo a su hermano mayor comenzó a sentir un sentimiento que no había vuelto a sentir desde que su hermano era amigo de esa chica de Selena hace mucho tiempo cuando ella solía tener 11 años y Leo unos 13 años.

**Bobby**: Lori, ¿te encuentras bien?

**Lori**: Si, me encuentro bien. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? (Haciendo un tic con uno de sus ojos)

**Bobby**: Okey.

Mientras con María en su motocicleta, ella se encontraba manejando escuchando "Heart's On Fire" mientras comenzaba recordar algo de hace mucho tiempo.

Flashback de hace 8 años, una María furiosa de 11 años se encontraba cerca de la casa Loud para confrontar a Leo Loud. Pero en ese momento vio desde la ventana lo que hizo cambiar de opinión para luego irse e intentar en otro día. Aparte por que Leo lo vio.

**María (Voz)**: Recuerdo esa vez cuando te vi muy feliz con estando con todo tu familia en aquel día.

La María de 11 años comenzó a caminar pero con la cabeza abajo con los puños apretados.

**María de 11 años**: Tienes suerte de tener una familia que te amé mucho.

Una vez terminado el flashback, María llego su casa que donde vivía y ver que el árbol de sus arañitas se encontraba bien, para luego abrir la puerta y entrar.

**María**: En serio fui afortuna que me aceptaras como amigo, Leo Loud. Pero ahora es tiempo que me gane el respeto de tu familia.

* * *

N/A: **_Solo para que sepan creo que este es el mejor capitulo que escrito y también quiero pedir disculpas a los quienes son fanáticos del ship de Ronnie Anne x Lincoln por no incluir el beso. Pero siéndoles honesto también soy fanático de ese ship, lástima que ya no será canónico en la serie._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo. Y un saludo especial para Jonas Negera por sus comentarios que me han ayudado mucho a mejorar._**

**_y por la parte una parte no le encontre un apellido para Marty, y espero que les haya agradado._**


	24. Casa Musical

En la sala en la casa Loud. Lincoln se encontraba habladores de algo importante a su familia para el día de hoy.

**Lincoln**: ¡Oigan! Tenemos que pensar en el algo. La feria familiar de la diversión es esta tarde y no tenemos nada para el show de talentos. [Señalando un cartel del evento]

**Lynn**: ¡Oh, ya se! Que tal un acto de trapecio familiar.

**Leo**: Solo porque te rompiste los huesos de tu mandíbula, eso no significa que el resto que era hacerlo.

**Lola**: ¡Ya se! Que tal un concurso de belleza familiar. Ah, olviden eso, la preparación llevarían años.

**Lana**: Yo digo que luchemos con lagartos. [Lanzándose contra Lincoln]

**Lincoln**: [Quitándose encima] Lana, esa una pésima idea.

**Lana**: Tienes razón. Lazar al becerro es mucho mejor.

Lana saco un lazo que atrapo a Lincoln amarrándolo.

**Lincoln**: Tiene que ser algo que podemos hacer todos.

**Lynn**: Vamos hacer mi idea.

**Luan**: No, mi idea.

**Leni**: ¡No, la mía!

**Lori**: Claro que no.

**Leo**: Por favor no se vayan a… (Viendo como comienza pelear todas) pelear.

Pero justo en ese momento Luna toca su guitarra llamando la atención de todas.

**Luna**: Tengo la respuesta. ¡Hagamos una banda familiar!

**Lori**: Pero literalmente no tenemos talento musical.

**Lisa**: Excepción de Leo, que sabe tocar igual la guitarra. (Todas miran a Leo)

**Leo**: ¿Qué?

**Luan**: Si. No podemos mantener la nota con alfileres. (Riéndose)

**Luna**: Como dice mi ídolo Mick Swagger. El rock and roll no se trata de ser el mejor, sino de divertirse.

**Rage (Voz)**: Eso díselos a ellos cuando hicieron eso.

**Leo**: Sera mejor que te calles, porque aún no es el momento de recordarlo.

**Rage (Voz)**: Aguafiestas.

**Luna**: ¡Ahora! ¿Quién quiere divertirse?

**Todas**: ¡Siiiii! (Todas se van dejando a Leo y Lincoln)

**Lincoln**: Ah, Leo. ¿Me puedes ayudar?

**Leo**: Con gusto.

Leo se acercó y desamarra a Lincoln para luego irse. En la cochera todos se encontraban tocando varios instrumentos más o menos bien, excepción de Luna y Leo.

**Sr. Lynn**: [Entrando a la cochera] ¡Ah! ¿Qué ese espantoso ruido? Alguien se volvió a pelear con la zarigüeya.

**Lincoln**: (Asechándose) No papá, somos nosotros, tenemos una banda familiar.

**Sr. Lynn**: Oh, sabían que su padre tenía una banda. Solo que termino en una mala amarga.

**Leo**: Por si le preguntan chicos, lo sacaron de la banda por no apreciar su forma de tocar el cencerro, y a aparte se fue llorando.

**Lori**: ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

**Leo**: Me lo conto cuando tenía 15 años.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¡Y es cierto! (Poniéndose de rodillas tapándose los ojos)

Todos se acercaron para consolar a su papa, hasta que Luna tuvo una brillante idea.

**Luna**: ¿Podías estar en nuestra banda?

**Leo**: ¡Oye! No es mala idea.

Todos insistieron que su papá se metiera a la banda familiar.

**Sr. Lynn**: [Levantándose] Bueno, si todos insisten.

El señor Lynn fue hacia la entrada de la cochera quitándose la ropa para revelar que estaba usando su vieja ropa cuando estaba en esa banda, solo con el pequeño detalle de tener el pantalón roto. Comenzó a tocar el cencerro, mientras movía el bote.

**Lisa**: Espero que no sea contagioso. (Mientras que todos lo veían)

**Leo**: Y espero que al menos alegre esos pantalones.

**Luna**: [Poniéndose enfrente] Escuchen bien, intentemos tocar esta canción. Se llama "Una bolsa plástica atrapada en la alcantarilla de la vida" escrita por Lucy.

**Leo**: Buen trabajo en escribir esa canción.

**Lucy**: Gracias, Leo.

**Luna**: Música de una servidora. [Dándoles las hojas con las notas musicales] ¡1, 2, 3, 4!

Todas comienzan a tocar la canción con sus instrumentos y Charles el perro aulló por la música.

**Luna**: ¡Oigan! Charles quiere ser el vocalista.

Luna salió rápido y regreso con charles aullando, todos se estaban divirtiendo hasta que les sonaron los teléfonos a Leo y Luna.

**Leo**: Diga. ¿Qué decís? Perdón que no te escucho.

Leo dejo de tocar su guitarra para salir, pero vio que su hermana Luna iba salir sin antes de escuchar unas palabras.

**Luna**: ¡Oigan, sigan practicando! ¡Y no lo olviden, no se trata de ser el mejor! ¡Se trata de divertiste!

Una vez afuera Leo pudo escuchar su mejor amigo Marty que lo estaba llamando.

**Leo**: ¿Que pasa Marty? Ahorita estoy de algo importante.

**Marty (Voz)**: Recuerdas al famoso cantante de rock and roll llamado Mick Swagger.

**Leo**: Si. Luna es fanática de él.

**Marty (Voz)**: Pues está en la cuidad y buscara talentos locales en feria familiar.

**Leo**: ¡En serio! Ya imagino como racionada Luna escuchar esto. Gracias por la información, compadre.

**Marty** (Voz): No hay porque. [Colgando]

Una vez regresando a la cochera vio que Leni levantó la mano, además de ver a Luna devuelta.

**Leni**: Ah, yo no tengo un instrumento, ¿qué voy a tocar?

**Leo**: Puede cantar los coros. (Sugiriéndole a Luna)

**Luna**: Buena idea. Leni tu puedes cantar los coros.

Leni se pone de acuerdo y todos se ponen en sus posiciones para tocar.

**Luna**: Atención Loud. 1, 2, 3. [Comenzando a tocar]

**Leni**: ¡Coro! ¡Coro! (Siendo detenida por Luna)

**Luna**: No, no, no, no. Leni, no tienes que cantar la palabra coro. [Agarrando la hoja] Todo lo que está en la hoja.

**Leni**: Oh, entiendo. ¡Lo que está en la hoja! ¡Lo que está en la hoja! ¡Lo que está en la hoja!

Luna ve pasando a su papá tocando el cencerro.

**Luna**: Ah, papá rockeo, ¿podías bajarle tu intensidad? (hasta que escucho que Lynn tenía problemas con la tuba)

**Lynn**: No puedo hacer que la tuba suene.

**Leo**: Yo me encargo. [Agarrando la tuba para soplar fuerte]

Lo que saco la tuba era el hámster de Geo que salió rebotando hasta entrar en un tubo del órgano.

**Luna**: ¡Geo!

Presiono unas teclas del órgano para sacar Geo que golpeo a Lori en la cabeza haciendo que le cayera su hoja de notas.

**Luan**: [Aplastando un cojín] Que buen tono hermana.

Todos serien por la broma de Luan.

**Leo**: Perdón, Lori. Pero fue gracioso.

**Luna**: Chicos, por favor tenemos que concertados… (Hasta que paso el señor Lynn) Papá, papá.

**Leo**: Papá, déjate de moverte por favor.

**Luna**: (Viendo Lincoln tocar el bien el instrumento) Eso es hermano, lo tienes. Papá. [Yéndose]

Lincoln sin querer gira mucho el instrumento haciendo que todos se tropiecen arruinando el ensayo.

**Luna**: (Gruñendo) ¡Oigan! ¡Este es el peor ensayo que he visto!

**Leo**: No exageres, Luna. Solo fue accidente.

**Lincoln**: Pero, ¿dijiste que ni importaba que no éramos buenos?

**Luna**: ¡Olvida lo que dije, hermano! Mick Swagger estará en el show.

**Leo**: ¿Momento? ¿Tú ya sabias de eso que iba a venir?

**Luna**: Me lo dijo Chuck.

**Sr. Lynn**: (Acercándose) ¡Mick Swagger! Genial.

**Luna**: ¡No, papá! No es genial, es mi oportunidad de ser descubierto y ustedes lo están arruinando.

El señor Lynn siguió tocando el cencero.

**Luna**: Papá, papá, ¡PAPÁ! (Pero no le hiso caso) Se acabó. ¡Estas fuera de la banda!

**Todos**: (Jadean)

**Leo**: ¡Oh, por los chanfles!

**Rage (Voz)**: Algo me dice que está cometiendo un error grave. (Riéndose maliciosamente)

El señor Lynn deja caer el cencerro y se va llorando. Y luego todos viran a Luna.

**Luna**: ¿Qué?

**Lori**: Literalmente, despediste a tu propio padre.

**Luna**: No dejare que el capitán cencerro arruine mi oportunidad.

**Rage (Voz)**: O tal vez que nosotros le arruinemos la oportunidad.

**Leo**: (Viendo como sus brazos toman la guitarra) ¿Qué estás haciendo?

**Rage** **(Voz)**: Algo que lo llamo "alimentarme de tu enojo". (Riéndose)

Leo comenzó a tocar un solo demasiado bueno que el solo sabía tocar haciendo que todos se queden asombrados por la forma que lo hizo.

**Luna**: (Pesando) ¡Oh, no! si Leo toca en la banda, Mick Swagger le prestara más atención él y no a mí. Tengo que impedir.

Luna agarro la guitarra de Leo para luego romperlo contra el suelo.

**Luna**: Lo siento hermano, creo que la guitarra se escuchaba mal.

**Leo**: Luna, sabes lo que acabas de hacer.

**Luna**: Descuida hermano, te comprare otro una vez terminando la feria.

**Rage** **(Voz)**: Eso cree ella. Jajajajajajajaja.

Leo comenzó a sentir en dolor de cabeza sabiendo lo quería hacer Rage. Todos vieron lo que estaba pasando y se acercaron.

**Lori**: Leo, te ocurre algo malo.

**Leo**: No, descuiden. Estoy bien. (Sintiendo aún más dolor) solo necesito dar un paseo es todo. [Saliendo de la cochera]

**Rage (Voz)**: Ya déjame salir.

**Leo**: ¡Nunca!

Saco su teléfono para marcar alguien.

**Marty (Voz)**: Hola.

**Leo**: Marty, tenemos un código rojo sangre.

**Marty (Voz):** ¡Oh, por dios! Descuida amigo, me encuentro en un restaurante en la cuidad.

**Leo**: Voy para allá.

**Rage (Voz)**: Ni creas que podrás llegar a tiempo.

**Leo**: No si uso este truco que te mantendrá.

Dentro de la cabeza de Leo, el hizo aparecer una caja que absorbió a Rage para dentro.

**Rage**: Bien jugado Leo, lo sacaste de Doctor Sueño. Pero recuerda que igual soy poderoso para salir.

Leo se fue caminando hacia el restaurante donde se encontraba y vio que Luna se fue de la cochera, además de ver que el resto de sus hermanos estaban volviendo a tocar. Un rato después en la entrada del restaurante encontró a Marty esperándolo para luego acercase y sentarse.

**Marty**: ¿Y cómo te encuentras?

**Leo**: Nada bien, Rage se alimentó del vapor de mi enojo haciendo que tuviera dolores de cabeza.

**Marty**: Usaste el truco del libro que te envié.

**Leo**: Si, en verdad es una buena secuela del El Resplandor en mi opinión.

**Rage (Voz)**: Lo mismo digo.

**Leo**: ¡Oh, no!

Leo bajo la cabeza, para luego levantarlo ya no siendo él.

**Rage** **Leo**: Hola, viejo amigo.

Marty saco una botella de con un jugo especial y se lo metió a su boca lo más rápido posible, haciendo que lo bebería mucho para desaparecer a Rage y que volviera Leo.

**Marty**: Ya te sientes mucho mejor.

**Leo**: [Quitándose la botella] Si, muchas gracias por darme el tepache, eso mantendrá Rage por un largo tiempo estando ebrio.

**Rage** **(Voz)**: Me las pagaras… uh mira una cosa brillante… Je, je, je. (Estando ebrio)

**Marty**: Dime Leo, que fue que te hizo enojar mucho a ese punto que te aguantaras.

**Leo**: Solo digamos que a mi hermana Luna, sele subió la emoción a descubrir que Mick Swagger estaba en la cuidad.

**Marty**: Oh, ya imagino que Luna hizo algo que te molestara haciendo que Rage haga de las suyas.

**Leo**: Sí. Ese maldito, hizo que Luna rompiera unas mis guitarras que usaba cuando tocaba en la banda.

**Marty**: Recuerdo que eras el mejor tocando la guitarra, antes lo de eso lo que hizo él. Pero el punto es Leo, sino le dices al resto de tu familia sobre Rage, tarde o temprano no podrás controlado y ni siquiera con el tepache. Lastimara tu familia hasta eliminarlos.

**Leo**: Tienes razón, pero eso significaría explicar cómo se originó. Y no quiero que los sepan por lo horrible que es.

**Marty**: Bueno, es tu decisión.

En ese momento a Marty le suena su teléfono contestando siendo su novia.

**Marty**: Ah, hola florecita. Ahorita voy para allá. (Colgando) Bueno te veo luego compadre. [Yéndose]

**Leo**: Adiós.

Paso un buen rato el restaurante quedándose domino, hasta que escucho la voz de alguien conocido.

**¿?**: ¡Oye! Despierta, Leo.

**Leo**: ¿Ah? (Abriendo los ojos notando a la persona) ¿Luna? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

**Luna**: [Saetándose] Lo mismo te iba a preguntar, hermano. Pero ya que estas aquí quiero pedirte una gran disculpa por haber rompido tu guitarra, es solo que me concentre mucho en la canción para impresionar a Mick Swagger que olvide la regla más importante.

**Leo**: Que el rock and roll no trata de ser el mejor. Sino de divertirse. Y la última vez fue cuando estábamos tocando con la familia.

**Luna**: ¡Exacto! Sabes puedo entender por qué saliste de la cochera quizás para liberar tu enojo y furia por lo que hizo a nuestros hermanos, y a papá.

**Leo**: Algo parecido.

**Luna**: Entonces me perdonas.

**Leo**: Luna, puedes considerar que sí.

**Luna**: Si.

**Leo**: Pero aun así me tendrás que comprarme otra guitarra.

**Luna**: Te lo comprare después.

**Leo**: Okey. [Levantándose]

**Luna**: Los chicos deben estar en la feria ahorita.

**Leo**: Hay que ir rápido.

Luna y Leo salieron de la cafetería lo más rápido posible hacia la feria. Mientras en la feria el resto se encontraban con Rita.

**Rita**: Miren a mis pequeñas estrellas de rock.

**Lucy**: En realidad mujer, tocamos heavy metal.

**Rita**: Que lindo.

En ese momento llegan Luna y Leo.

**Luna**: Amigos, tiene espacio para 2 más.

**Lincoln**: Leo pero puedo entrar. Pero qué hay de impresionar a Mick, no queremos estovar tu talento.

**Luna**: Lamento todas las cosas que hice, hoy actué como una gran torta. Olvide la regla número uno del rock and roll. No importa sino logro impresionar a Mick, lo que importa es divertirme, y solo me divierto con ustedes chicos. ¿Entonces que dicen puedo regresar?

**Lincoln**: Claro que sí, no sería una banda familiar sin ti.

**Lori**: Por cierto Leo, ya te sientes mejor de la cabeza.

**Leo**: Me siento mejor que un payaso saliendo de un circo. Pero el problema que ya no poderle tocar con ustedes.

**Lincoln**: Así, tu guitarra.

**Luna**: Ups, me olvide de eso.

**Leo**: Descuiden, los estaré apoyando atrás del escenario.

**Luna**: Alto, todavía no es una banda familiar, ¿y papá?

**Rita**: Al único lugar donde va cuando esta triste. En las sillas locas [Señalando]

Luna fue a las sillas locas para encontrar a su papá.

**Luna**: Papá lo lamento… (Viendo como giraban las sillas) Por favor vuelve a la banda… no será divertido… sino estas tu…

**Sr. Lynn**: ¡En serio!

**Luna**: ¡Siiiii!

**Sr. Lynn**: Operador detenga el juego.

El operador detuvo el juego haciendo volar al suelo, para luego levantarse.

**Sr. Lynn**: Disculpa aceptada. [Quitándose la ropa con la misma ropa] El cencero volvió.

Luna regresa con los chicos.

**Luna**: Mamá, ya que Leo no puedo tocar. [Sacando una pandereta] Tocaras con nosotros.

**Rita**: Ah, cariño. No sé cómo tocar.

**Lincoln**: No importa, tampoco nosotros.

**Luna**: Pero nos vamos a divertir.

Todos, excepto Leo, se encontraban en el escenario tocando en escenario divirtiéndose tocando la canción que escribió Lucy, y Leni se encontraba bailando pero cayó a un lado del escenario.

**Lincoln**: Luna, es tiempo de hacer tu solo.

**Luna**: No, esta es una banda familiar, hermano.

**Lincoln**: Si. Pero es los únicos que saben tocar.

Luna dándose cuenta que tenía razón, fue hacia el enfrente del escenario tocando un grandioso solo de guitarra que le gusto al público.

**Luna**: ¡Papá! Solo de cencero.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¡En serio! ¡Wow! Sabía que este día llegaría. [Poniéndose enfrente del escenario]

Leo se quedó viendo a su familia se divirtiéndose aparte en el publico vio a sus 3 amigos en distintos lugares del público.

**Leo**: Vaya que Carlos no uso un dron para observados.

Justo en ese momento se acercó Luna.

**Luna**: Oye, Leo. [Dándole su guitarra] Ahora es tu turno de tocar tu solo.

**Leo**: Estas seguro, el solo de tu guitarra que hiciste fue muy buena.

**Luna**: Descuida, de todas formas Mick no vino. Además demuestra que el Gran León del rock sigue con vida.

Leo a escuchar esas palabras se dispuso hacerlo, el salió se puso enfrente del escenario. Y comenzó a tocar un gran solo que hizo que la gente se quedara impactada por lo bueno quera, Marty sabía que ese el Leo que solía tocar en esa banda, María y Carlos se quedaron asombrados por la forma que toco la guitarra.

**María**: Vaya que toca increíble.

**Carlos**: (En otra parte) Creo que tendré que actualizar la información de Leo, sobre qué otras cosas puede hacer el, aparte de una forma para controlar esa personalidad de ojos de sangre.

Una vez terminado, todos bajaron del escenario hasta que un señor le hablo a Luna.

**Señor**: Hola, amiga. Pareció que se divirtieron.

**Luna**: Así fue.

**Señor**: Y tu estuviste brillante tienes mucho talento.

**Luna**: Gracias, y muchas gracias por la charla en la cafetería. Me hiciste entender que fui mala con mi familia para impresionar que alguien que ni siquiera apareció.

**Señor**: Ah, yo no diría eso.

Resulta que el señor el famoso cantante de Rock and roll, Mick Swagger, que estaba disfrazado.

**Luna**: (Tartamudea) Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba.

**Sr. Lynn**: (Apareciendo con Leo) Hola cielo, te traje pastel.

**Leo**: ¿Y quién es el tu amigo?

Mick se vuelve a quitar el disfraz revelándose.

**Mick** **Swagger**: Me llamo Mick Swagger, amigos. Y me canto tu pasión con el cencerro amigo. (Refiriéndose al señor Lynn)

**Sr. Lynn**: (Tartamudea) Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba.

**Leo**: ¡Wow! En verdad es Mick Swagger.

**Mick Swagger**: Así es, amigo. Sabes la forma que hiciste ese solo de guitarra fue demasiado asombro, me recordó un día hace 4 años que vine aquí Royal Woods cuando escuche un solo así de asombroso de un chico que llamaban el gran León de una banda local.

**Leo**: Ah, por eso su disfraz se me hiso familiar. ¿En verdad era usted que estaba en ese concierto?

**Luna**: (Dejando de tartamudear) ¿Qué? O sea que ya había visto a mi hermano antes.

**Mick** **Swagger**: Estas diciéndome que eras el gran León de esa banda local hace mucho tiempo.

**Leo**: Si. Yo era el guitarrista de la banda, derecho era el mejor de todo Royal Woods.

**Mick** **Swagger**: ¿Y por qué no seguiste con esa pasión, hubieras tenido un gran futuro?

**Leo**: Vera señor Mick Swagger, en el pasado ocurrió un evento que afecto a la banda haciendo que yo dejara de tocar la guitarra por un tiempo, hasta ahora.

**Mick** **Swagger**: Sabes, te entiendo. Sé que algunas bandas pueden tener sus problemas.

**Leo**: Exacto, pero se alguien de mi familia que quiere seguir con ese sueño y sé que no redirá hasta conseguirlo.

**Mick** **Swagger**: Te refieres a tu hermana.

**Luna**: ¿Yo?

**Leo**: Si, tal vez toque un solo que fue impresionante. Pero un día estos, puedes hacer un solo mas épico que el mío.

**Mick** **Swagger**: Sabes me impresionas, chico. No has pensado en ser un maestro del rock. [Poniéndose su disfraz] bueno hay se ven, chicos.

Mick Swagger se fue del lugar dejando a al señor Lynn, Luna y Leo.

**Luna**: Vaya, quien diría que grandes de Mick te admiraban.

**Leo**: Si. Bueno es tiempo de ir con el resto de los demás.

**Luna**: Así es cierto. Por cierto ya que mencionaste a tu vieja banda, ¿cuál fue el problema que tuvieron?

**Leo**: Luna, sé que te promete contártelo, pero tendrás que esperar ese día, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

**Luna**: Okey.

Los 2 se fueron dejando su padre que todavía estaba tartamudeado. Aparte que en la cabeza de Leo, Rage se encontraba todavía ebrio por el tepache corriendo dando vueltas como un loco.

**Rage**: Me gustan las cosas malvadas… Esos bobos decidieron la fama… Soy una mariposa… No me gusta la actitud de esa Mariana del trabajo… Lynn es una mala perdedora… Ahora soy un mono…. Ese Roy Casagrande es un (Sonido de delfín)… Soy el rey del mundo… Nadie me tendrá porque soy malo… Uh, una cosa brillante… Uh, elefantes rosados… (Diciendo puras payasadas porque esta ebrio)

* * *

_**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y por cierto el domingo subí una historia crossover llamada la cafetería Toon, si todavía no lo han visto pueden verla.**_


	25. Una Gran Idea

Era un día normal en la casa Loud, y el señor Lynn abrió la puerta de la casa para llamar unas personas para un día especial en su trabajo.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¡Vamos chicas, es día de llevar tu hija al trabajo!

Todas las hermanas Loud bajan de las escaleras corriendo y uno más que estaba disfrazado.

**Lincoln**: Yo como una más de tus hijas, ya quiero que este día comienzo.

**Sr. Lynn**: Alto allí jovencito.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué pasa papi?

**Sr. Lynn: **Buen intento Lincoln, pero sabes bien que hoy es el día de llevar tu hija al trabajo.

**Lincoln**: [Quitándose la peluca] Ah, por favor papá cada año ellas van y se divierten. Y yo me quedo aquí solo.

**Leo**: (Apareciendo) ¡Oye! Yo siempre estoy aquí, eso sí mientras no esté afuera de la casa.

**Sr. Lynn**: Lo siento amigo, además mi oficina no están grandiosa.

**Luna**: (En camionzilla) Deprisa pa. No queremos perdernos el cañón de donas.

**Leo**: ¿Qué decías que no era grandiosa?

**Sr. Lynn:** ¡Los llevare al campo de gelatina!

Se va rápido a meterse a Camionzilla para luego conducir y sus hermanas celebran.

**Rita**: [Saliendo de la casa] Sabes, no es justo que te pierdas el día llevar tu hija al trabajo.

**Lincoln**: ¡En serio! [Poniéndose la peluca otra vez]

**Rita**: Y por eso oficialmente es el día de llevar a tu hijo al trabajo. Me acompañaras.

**Lincoln**: ¡Oye! ¿Al consultorio del dentista? Mira mamá.

**Rita**: Oh, vamos. No están emocionante que la oficina de papá, pero eres Lincoln Loud puedes hacer todo divertido.

**Leo**: Tiene un buen punto.

**Lincoln**: Bueno, tienes razón. Si vamos.

**Leo**: Pero primero cámbiate ese vestido que llevas puesto.

**Lincoln**: ¡Ops! [Yéndose a cambiarse]

**Rita**: ¿Y tú Leo, quieres acompañados?

**Leo**: Descuida mamá, a mí no importa. Ahora si me disculpes me podre a trabar en mi computadora. (Hasta que sonó su teléfono y contesto)

**Bob Kenny (Voz)**: Hola, Leo Loud. A te llamo para decirte que no puedes trabajar hoy.

**Leo**: What? ¿Por qué?

**Bob Kenny (Voz)**: Porque hoy es el día de llevar a tu hija al trabajo y por lo que se, tú no tienes una hija.

**Leo**: ¿Es en serio, señor Bob?

**Bob Kenny (Voz)**: Descuida, le dejare a tu trabajo para la empleado número 2 de la compañía solo por este día. (Colgando)

**Leo**: Sabes que mamá, mejor te acompaño en este día.

**Rita**: Okey.

Más tarde en el consultorio del dentista, entraron donde se encontraban pacientes del dentista esperando, y el dentista termino de atener a una paciente.

**Dentista**: Buenos días, Rita.

**Rita**: Buenos días, doctor Feinsteien. Recuerda a mis hijos Lincoln y Leo. [Acercando a Lincoln y a Leo]

**Dr. Feinsteien**: Si me acuerdo de sus muchos, a ver veamos cómo van esos dientes permanentes [Abriendo la boca de Lincoln] Abriendo.

El doctor Feinsteien descubrió que esta algo sucio los dientes de Lincoln.

**Dr. Feinsteien**: ¿Usas hilo dental?

**Lincoln**: (Con la boca abierta) Aja, todas las noches.

**Dr. Feinsteien**: Eso dices. Por favor Leo abre la boca.

**Leo**: Con gusto. (Abriendo la boca)

Vio que los dientes de Leo se encontraban limpios y además de ver un su único colmillo.

**Dr**. **Feinsteien**: Bueno tus dientes están en buena salud, pero te recomiendo que uses hilo dental. [Metiéndose a su oficina]

Luego de eso, los 3 se metieron a un cuarto del consultorio.

**Rita**: Bueno, chicos. Mientras esté trabajando ustedes pueden quedarse aquí a divertirse.

**Lincoln**: ¿No tienes comics por casualidad?

**Rita**: Creo que tenemos algunos.

Rita saca unos comics y se lo da Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: ¿Tedie cepillo de dientes contras las malvadas caries ninja?

**Rita**: Mi tomo favorito es 4. Las sencillas más rápidas del oeste.

**Lincoln**: ¿Mejor te puedo acompañar mientras trabajas?

**Leo**: Yo no creo que sea buena idea.

**Dr. Feinsteien**: (Apareciendo) Rita, tenemos un exceso que debe drenar, trae una cubeta.

**Lincoln**: (Dándole ganas de vomitar) Sabes que mejor aquí con Leo.

**Rita**: En un momento doctor. [Yéndose mientras escribe algo en un cuaderno]

**Lincoln**: Bueno, ¿con que nos podemos divertir?

**Leo**: Tú divierte si quieres, yo estaré viendo desde la ventana.

**Lincoln**: Okey.

Leo fue aparase desde una ventana y vio que en la oficina de su padre se estaban divirtiendo sus hermanas, pero luego vio una persona conocía que se encontraba haya observándolas volando con una especie de mochila helicóptero de color verde.

**Leo**: ¿Pero qué? [Sacando su teléfono para marcar y luego le contesto]

**Carlos (Voz)**: Aquí Carlos Mcfly.

**Leo**: Carlos, ¿se puede saber porque estas observando a mis hermanas?

**Carlos (Voz)**: Momento pensé que te encontraba con ellas… ¿y cómo ve estás viendo?

**Leo**: Te veo desde la ventana desde el consultorio del dentista.

Carlos se voltio y vio a Leo desde la ventana usando su teléfono.

**Carlos (Voz)**: Luego te llamo. (Colgando para luego irse)

**Leo**: ¿Me pregunto para que los estaba observando?

**Lincoln**: ¡Mayday! ¡Mayday!

**Leo**: Ah, por dios. (Viendo como su hermano estaba a punto de ser aplastado)

Leo presiono el botón haciendo que la silla volviera a su estado normal y Lincoln se cayó.

**Lincoln**: Gracias Leo.

**Leo**: No hay porque.

Más tarde en otra habitación del consultorio.

**Rita**: (A Lincoln) Ahora te mostrare otras de las cosa lindas que tenemos aquí. [Abriendo un casillero] Lo llamamos el casillero del doctor Feinsteien de la diversión.

**Lincoln**: Oh, productos dentales.

**Leo**: Necesito eso ese hilo dental.

**Dr. Feinsteien**: (Apareciendo) Rita, llegaron unos adolescentes atorados por los frenos.

**Rita**: Ya vio doctor. [Yéndose]

**Lincoln**: (Viendo el casillero) Que tenemos aquí, hilo dental, tapa bocas, guantes. Creo que puedo trabajar con esto. ¿Oye, Leo quieres divertí un poco al menos?

**Leo**: Si.

Unos minutos después en la habitación estaba lleno hilo dentales pretendiendo ser rayos laser.

**Lincoln**: Leo, soy el agente Lincoln.

**Leo**: Aquí Leo, encontraste el objetivo. [Sentado desde un silla viéndolo]

**Lincoln**: Puedo ver el diente presidencial desde aquí. Hay mucha seguridad, pero diré al presidente que llevare ese molar a casa.

**Leo**: Entendido, buena suerte.

Lincoln comenzó a tener cuidado de no tocar los hilos hasta llegar donde se encontraba el molar grande.

**Lincoln**: Otro trabajo para el agente Lincoln. (Hasta que vio alguien en la ventana) ¿Ah, Leo?

**Leo**: ¿Qué? [Acercándose y dándose cuenta quien era] En serio Carlos.

Carlos a ver que lo descubrieron se fue volando para arriba. Momentos después, en otra habitación con una pecera

**Rita**: La diversión aún no termina, te presentare a la mascota del consultorio.

**Lincoln**: ¡Wow! ¿Qué es, una piraña, baracuda, tiburón blanco?

En la pecera aparece la mascota que resulta ser un pez pequeño.

**Rita**: No lo creo, se llama Fishen.

**Dr. Feinsteien**: (Apareciendo) Rita, te necesito. Una emergencia con manzanas con caramelo.

**Rita**: Ahora vuelvo chicos, y por favor pueden alimentar a Fishen.

**Lincoln**: Descuida mamá, lo hare yo.

Rita se fue dejándolos, Lincoln trato de divertirse alimentando al pez y Leo se sentó en una silla cerrando los ojos para luego comenzar a meditar haciendo algo asombroso.

**Leo**: Más vale que repase el plan para el día de bromas.

Una vez que abrió los ojos se vio que se encontraba sentado en su sofá dentro su habitación, pero ese lugar no era su habitación real.

**Leo**: A ver en donde deje mi hoja con el plan.

Él se levantó del sofá y fue por donde se encontraban varios cajones de archivos para abrir uno y sacar una hoja para leerlo.

**Leo**: Si, todo listo. [Dejando la hoja]

Leo volvió a cerrar los ojos y volvió al consultorio del dentista en la silla sentado para luego ver a su mamá abriendo la puerta.

**Rita**: Lo siento chicos, pero estaremos como media hora hay más caramelo de lo que creímos. Creen que se pueden seguir divirtiéndose.

**Leo**: Yo no me aburro.

**Lincoln**: ¡Si claro! Digo, sí creo que puedo pensar en algo.

**Rita**: Ah, y Lincoln. (Acercándose) ¿Podías cuidar mi cuaderno? No quiero que se peguen las hojas.

**Lincoln**: [Agarrando el cuaderno] Descuida, mamá. ¡Jamás lo perderé de vista! (Mientras se iba Rita)

**Leo**: Para que sepas Lincoln, en esa libreta mamá esta escrib… (Hasta que le sonó algo de su cabeza haciendo que cierre los ojos rápido)

**Lincoln**: ¿Okey? Mientras yo pasare los siguientes 30 minutos convirtiendo zombies en migajas. [Yéndose]

Mientras con Leo, que volvió a parecer en su habitación y cedió cuenta que alguien tenía la mano atorrada en uno de los cajones y traba de sacarlo.

**Leo**: Detente haya mismo Rage.

**Rage**: Quien se atreve a interrumpir… al todo poderoso rabia… (Volteando a ver a Leo)

**Leo**: Vaya que es milagro que todavía estés ebrio.

**Rage: **Leo… como eres tu… ven aquí y pelea como un hombre.

A Rage aún seguía en el estado de ebrio, pero Leo sabía que llamero se le acaba el efecto.

**Leo**: ¿Y se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?

**Rage: **Nada… solo cuando sentí que habías entrado… decidí a visitarte a darte un pastel (Riéndose como loco)

**Leo**: ¿Y por qué tienes la mano atorado en ese cajón?

**Rage: **Ah, nada. Solo iba dejarte el pastel aquí… jejeje

**Leo**: Bueno por una suerte podre encerrarte por más tiempo en esto. [Apareciendo una caja]

**Rage**: Nunca me atraparas allí… porque soy poderoso… Además recuerda que lee el cuento contigo…

**Leo**: Pero tú estás ebrio. (Abriendo)

Rage trato de resistir pero fue absorbido por la caja para luego ser cerrada, para luego Leo camine hacia la puerta abriéndolo para ver un vacío negro votándolo.

**Rage (Voz)**: Odio estar ebrio…

Una vez hecho eso, reviso el cajón que abrió y se dio cuenta que había tratado de agarrar la carpeta del con el nombre de "Recuerdos del año 1999". Leo cerro los ojos y regreso de nuevo al consultorio para ver que ya no se encontraba Lincoln.

**Leo**: De seguro se fue a la sala de juegos que se encuentra a lado de la oficina de papá.

En ese momento aparece Lincoln entrado rápido para luego ver a su mamá abriendo la puerta para verlos.

**Rita**: Hola, chicos. ¿Cómo están?

**Leo**: Yo estoy bien.

**Lincoln**: (Atrás de la pecera) Yo me estoy divirtiendo como amigo Fishen. (Fishen le dice algo) Silencio.

**Rita**: [Acercándose] Malas noticias, el doctor Feinsteien sentó en una jeringa…

**Leo**: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! (Gritando)

**Rita**: ¡Ups! Perdón Leo. Pero el caso es que tenía anestesia y no siente de la cintura para abajo. ¿Puedes seguir cuidando mi cuaderno?

**Lincoln**: ¡Cuaderno! Ah, sí, yo me encargo. ¿Tienes muchas cosas importantes?

**Rita**: ¿Puedes guardar este igual que se lo dije a Leo? No es nada de trabajo, ¡escribo una novela!

**Lincoln**: En serio.

**Leo**: Es cierto.

**Rita**: Y espero que este libro me lleve una nueva emociónate carrera de escritora.

**Lincoln**: ¿Y es tu única copia? Digo, ¿es tu única copia, no es que le allá pasado algo? (Nervioso)

**Rita**: Si, 7 años de trabajo duro se encuentra en esas 2 tapas.

Lincoln trago saliva y Leo a verlo sabía que había hecho algo tonto.

**Rita**: ¡Oye! Gracias por ser un apoyo hoy. Que tal después del trabajo vamos a sala de juegos a lado de la oficina de papá.

Lincoln levanta un pulgar y Rita se va por el doctor Feinsteien le pidió que el llevara al baño por la anestesia que tenía.

**Leo**: [Acercándose] En serio lo arruinaste.

**Lincoln**: Si, lo arruine. Pero voy a recuperado, ¿me acompañas?

**Leo**: Si.

Los 2 llagaron a la sala de juegos y Lincoln vio que ya no está.

**Lincoln**: Ah, no está.

**Leo**: Ah, Lincoln.

Vieron que el cuaderno se encontraba siendo llevado por el conserje de la basura en un bote. Salieron y vieron que se lo llevaba. Siguieron el camión pero se fue aumentada la velocidad yéndose lejos. Hasta Lincoln vio un puesto de patines.

**Lincoln**: Convierte.

**Leo**: Y al 10% de descuento.

Ambos seguirán persiguiendo el camión usando los patines, Lincoln se encontraba pitando en la acera esquivando y Leo en la calle.

**Leo**: Hubieras escogido la calle. (Pero recibe una bolsa de basura en la cara)

**Lincoln**: Descuida, Leo. Yo seguiré persiguiendo el camión. [Alejándose]

Leo se saca de la bolsa de basura y luego ve a Carlos pasando volando, el saco su teléfono y le marco.

**Carlos (Voz)**: Digan.

**Leo**: Carlos, me podrías prestar tu mochila helicóptero.

**Carlos**: [Bajando rápido] Con gusto. (Quitándoselo para dárselo)

**Leo**: Sabes esta mochila me recuerda de aquel usaba jefe final de DKC 3.

**Carlos**: Por una parte me inspire de ese videojuego de SNES. Y también por te debía un favor.

**Leo**: Ahora solo te queda uno. [Yéndose volando]

**Carlos**: ¿Me pregunto qué tipo de meditación estaba usando Leo en ese momento?

Leo se encontraba volando por los cielos buscando a Lincoln. Hasta que lo vio en construcción sobre una viga cerca del cuaderno y se acercó.

**Leo**: ¿Necesitas una ayuda? [Parándose en la viga]

Pero la viga es movida por un lado haciendo que se sujeten y sean escuchados por Lola y Lana desde la ventana.

**Lana**: ¿Escuchaste a Lincoln y Leo?

**Lola**: Lana concéntrate, tenemos secuestrada a la amiga de papá en la sala de amigas. ¡Mejor comienza a rezar! [Yéndose los 2]

**Señora**: Odio llevar a tu hija al trabajo. (Recibiendo dardos de goma en la cara)

De vuelta con Leo y Lincoln. Leo logro activar la mochila helicóptero y Lincoln se agarró de sus piernas.

**Leo**: No te vayas a soltar.

**Lincoln**: ¡Leo, el cuaderno! [Señalando]

El cuaderno se encontraba a punto de ser enterrado de cemento, Leo se apresuró bajando, Lincoln se soltó agarrando el libro.

**Lincoln**: Si. [Sosteniendo el cuaderno]

**Leo**: Ah, Lincoln.

El camión demarro el concreto en las piernas de Lincoln. Más tarde en el consultorio, Rita se encontraba esperando mirando su reloj, hasta que se abrió la puerta siendo ellos.

**Rita**: ¡Leo y Lincoln Loud! ¿En dónde han estado? ¿Y que tiene en los pies Lincoln? (Viendo que tenía bloques de concreto en los pies)

**Leo**: Perdón por tardar mucho tiempo mamá. (Acercándose)

**Lincoln**: Es una larga historia. (Acercándose igual) Pero lo más importante es que tenemos tu cuaderno.

Lincoln le dio el cuaderno en mal estado a su mamá, pero el cuaderno se desintegro en sus manos.

**Leo**: Chanfle.

**Rita**: ¿Qué paso?

**Lincoln**: Mejor toma una paleta. [Dándole una paleta]

Minutos después de la explicación.

**Lincoln**: Y luego Leo me acerco a la caja de cemento, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

**Rita**: Lincoln Loud, me mentiste. Te escapaste y arruinaste todo lo que he trabajado.

**Lincoln**: ¡Lo lamento mucho, mamá!

**Rita**: ¿Y Leo, porque no te distes cuenta que Lincoln se había escapado?

**Leo**: Perdona mamá, pero me quede dormido cuando sucedió eso.

**Rita**: Pero creo en realidad el me hizo un favor.

**Leo**: ¿Cómo?

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué yo hice que cosa?

**Rita**: Verán al principio estaba escribiendo sobre una ayudante de dentista que habla con su pez mascota. Pero en realidad no era buena, pero tu Lincoln me acabas de dar una mejor idea. Muy escribir sobre un valiente buscador de tesoros con cabello blanco.

**Lincoln**: ¿El doctor Feinsteien? (Viendo una foto de él)

**Leo**: (Pesando) Menso.

**Rita**: No tontito, ¡Tu!

**Lincoln**: ¡Wow! Eso es grandioso. [Abrazando a su mamá] Lamento por hacerte pasar esto, fue muy lindo de tu parte que me invitaras a tu trabajo.

**Rita**: Esta bien, cariño. Ahora vayamos a casa, ya quiero empezar a escribir.

**Leo**: Ah, mamá. Los pies de Lincoln.

**Rita**: Hay claro, lo siento. [Sacando taladro de dientes] Mejor toma una paleta que esto dolerá un poco. [Dándole la paleta]

Ya saliendo caminando del consultorio los 3.

**Rita**: (A Lincoln) ¿Y dime de nuevo como perseguiste de nuevo ese camión de basura?

Lincoln vio el puesto de patines de nuevo.

**Lincoln**: Tengo una mejor idea.

En la casa Loud, el señor Lynn y las hermanas Loud llegaron camionzilla desde la oficina.

**Sr. Lynn**: Ja, ja. Otro día exitoso de día de llevar tu hija al trabajo. ¿No niñas?

**Lola**: Si fue muy divertido, papá.

**Sr. Lynn**: En donde estarán su madre, Lincoln y Leo.

**Lori**: Ah, me siento mal por ellos apuesto que tuvieron el peor día de todos.

**Leo**: ¡Te escuche hermana y te equivocas!

Todos sorprendidos, vieron a Leo arriba volando usando la mochila helicóptero de Carlos.

**Leo**: ¡Uh, y parecen que vienen mamá y Lincoln!

Todos vieron que Lincoln y Rita tenían patines siendo llevados por un caballo, haciendo que abrieran la boca.

**Lori**: Saben que, olviden mis palabras.

**Leo**: (Apareciendo y asustándolos) Buena decisión.

**Lucy**: Pero que asusto.

**Luna**: Hermano, que estuvieron haciendo.

**Leo**: Digamos que estuvimos en una aventura.

**Lisa**: ¿Y esa mochila helicóptero verde?

**Leo**: Ah, ese de mi amigo Carlos.

**Carlos**: (Apareciendo) ¡Oye, Leo! Ya me puedes devolver la mochila.

**Leo**: Esta bien. [Quitándoselo] Aquí tienes.

**Carlos**: Gracias.

Carlos se puso la mochila y se fue volando hacia arriba yéndose.

**Carlos**: ¡Adiós, Leo!

**Leo**: Adiós.

Leo se metió a la casa para descansar del día que tuvo dejando a sus hermanas y padre afuera preguntándose qué tipo día emociónate tuvieron ellos. En el camino Carlos saco una libreta con unos apuntes.

**Carlos**: A ver. Rage se alimenta de la ira y tristeza que lo hace fuerte para que salga de Leo, es fanático de Stephen King. Pero ahora sé que se le puede poder ebrio para controlado con un tepache especial, porque el tepache normal no te pone ebrio. Pero aun así necesito saber más. Tal vez descubrir su origen por ejemplo.


	26. Capitulo Original: Tiempo De Amigos

En la casa Loud. Leo se encontraba leyendo un libro del "El Traje Muerto" de Joe Hill, hasta que recibió un mensaje de unos de sus amigos desde su teléfono.

**Leo**: (Leyendo) Leo Loud, te recuerdo que me prometí un tiempo de amigos, así que cumpliere con lo que dije. Te veo hoy del parque de Royal Woods. [Terminando de leer] Así, olvide que iba pasar tiempo de amigos con ella, creo que este día será divertido.

Leo se levantó de su sofá de lectura y se puso su chaleco para luego salir de su habitación bajando las escaleras.

**Leo**: ¡Oye, mamá! ¿En dónde estás?

**Rita**: ¡Aquí en la mesa del comedor!

Leo se entró al comedor vio a su mamá escribiendo en su máquina de escribir, escribiendo la nueva novela.

**Rita**: ¿Qué es lo quieres, Leo?

**Leo**: Nada, solo diré a mis hermanos que salí afuera a pasar tiempo con unos de mis amigos.

**Rita**: ¿Con quién exactamente?

**Leo**: Con María Juárez.

**Rita**: Esta bien, se los diré.

**Leo**: Gracias, y te deseo suerte con tu novela.

Leo abrió la puerta para salir para luego encontrarse a Lori enfrente de asustándolo un poco.

**Leo**: ¡Ah! Oh, hola Lori.

**Lori**: ¿Acaso lo que dijes fue verdad?

**Leo**: ¿Sobre qué le deseo suerte a mamá con su novela?

**Lori**: Eso no. ¿Qué pasaras tiempo de amigos con María Juárez?

**Leo**: Oh, era eso. Lori entiendo que aún no te agrade María, pero este tiempo de amigos me permitirá conocerla mejor.

**Lori**: (Pesando) Oh, lo más seguro es otra cosa que este planeado ella. [Recordado lo que vio ella afuera del restaurante]

**Leo**: Bueno, te veré más tarde hermanita.

Leo se fue del pórtico dejando a Lori pero ella entro a la casa cerrando la puerta para comenzar a llamar alguien en su teléfono.

**Lisa (Voz)**: Diga.

**Lori**: Lisa, necesito que me hagas un favor.

En parque, Leo se encontraba sentado en una banca esperando a María, hasta que recibió una llamada de ella.

**María (Voz)**: ¿En dónde te encuentras?

**Leo**: Me encuentro sentado una banca, ¿Y dónde estás?

**María (Voz)**: Atrás de ti.

Leo se voltio y vio a María con su teléfono en la mano.

**Leo**: Pero que astuta, María.

**María**: Gracias, solía usar eso para hacer bromas a mis víctimas.

**Leo**: Ahora que ya estás aquí. ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar con este tiempo de amigos?

**María**: Sabes cómo hace tiempo que no estaba en Royal Woods, se me ocurre ir a un lugar que solía ir donde iba divertirme.

**Leo**: ¿Y cuál es?

**María**: Ya lo veras. [Comenzando a caminar]

Pero en ese momento un chico se cae de su bicicleta de cara cerca de ellos sorprendiéndoles.

**Leo**: ¡Oye, está bien!

**María**: Espero que este bien de la cara.

**¿?**: Si. [Levantándose] A la próxima vez no usare el freno delantero cuando vaya mucha velocidad. (Hasta que vio que se traba de Leo) Ah, y justamente eres tú.

**Leo**: ¿Clyde?

**María**: ¿Quién es el chico afroamericano de lentes?

**Clyde**: Me llamo Clyde McBride. Sino más recuerdo a ti te había visto en la fila del concierto de Smooch. (Hablándole a María)

**Leo**: Él es el mejor amigo de mi hermano de Lincoln y el único que aguanta el caos de la casa Loud.

**María**: ¿Momento que no te había visto otra vez antes, verdad?

**Clyde**: Yo que recuerde, no. ¿Y cuál su nombre señora?

**María**: Mi nombre María Juárez.

**Clyde**: Mucho gusto. ¿Y que están haciendo ustedes 2 solos?

**Leo: **Solo **e**stamos pasando un rato de tiempo de amigos.

**María**: Oye, Clyde. ¿De casualidad conoces un buen lugar de videojuegos?

**Clyde**: Mmm. Creo conozco uno si quieren los puedo llevar para haya.

**Leo**: No gracia…

**María**: Gracias seria de algo de ayuda.

Clyde tomo su bicicleta comenzando pelear despacio a una velocidad normal y María lo sigue, mientras que Leo estaba atrás de ellos. Pero que no sabían es que ciertas personas los estaban observando con un dron de color verde desde la casa Loud en la habitación de Lisa en una laptop.

**Lisa**: Pues lo que veo la persona conocida como María Juárez invito a nuestro hermano a un tiempo de amigos y no tiene indicios de lastimarlo, además que pidió ayuda Clyde.

**Lori**: Síguelos.

**Lisa**: ¿Qué?

**Lori**: Lisa, solo piénsalo que pasa y se de repente a María se le ocurre golpearlo de una forma que no se pueda defender.

Lisa recordó aquel día del parque cuando vio a María como una maquina sin sentimientos golpeando a su hermano.

**Lisa**: Eso no volverá a pasar.

El dron comenzó a dar nuevo siguiéndolos. De vuelta con los 3 que llegaron a lugar que se refería Clyde.

**Clyde**: Aquí estamos.

**María**: Juegos y bocadillos Gus. El lugar donde solía venir a jugar videojuegos después de la escuela.

**Leo**: ¿En serio solías venir aquí?

**María**: Si, me gustaba venir aquí a veces cuando salía de la escuela a jugar unas partidas de MK4 contra niños que hacían los creídos y comer algo de pizza.

**Leo**: Ya imagino que les hacia el movimiento final a ellos sabiendo que el juego es algo violento.

**María**: Ni te imaginas cuando disfrutaba ver el hermoso color rojo de mi oponente perdedor.

**Clyde**: ¡Vaya! Para ser una chica en verdad eres ruda como Ronnie Anne.

**María**: Soy ruda hasta los huesos. [Entrando]

Al entrar vieron que había varios chavos jugando las árcades y otros comiendo la pizza que ofrecían.

**María**: ¿Y qué juegos quieres jugar primero, yo invito las fichas?

**Leo**: Déjame ver. (Viendo varios juegos hasta encontrar uno) Que parase una pelea de KOF 98.

**María**: Buen juego, pero si usas a Rugal significa que es un bebe llorón que no sabe jugar.

**Leo**: Descuida jamás lo uso y por qué he derrotado a muchas personas que lo usan.

**María**: Entonces, prepárate para perder Loud.

**Leo**: Ya quisieras Juárez.

Los 2 se lo pasaron jugando unas buenas peleas en el divirtiéndose, mientras que Clyde los miraba jugando viendo que ambos son buenos. A veces ganaba Leo y otras ganaba María.

**Leo**: En verdad eres increíble jugando videojuegos.

**María**: Y yo encontré un digno oponente que hizo que me diera una pelea legendaria.

**Clyde**: Oigan, si no los molesta después que terminen puedo un jugar una pelea.

**María**: Con gusto, Clyde. Y es que pierdo con Leo porque yo ganare otra vez.

**Leo**: Ya quisieras María, porque yo te ganare. [Volviendo a meter otra ficha]

**Clyde:** Bien, estaré esperando jugando con la garra. [Yéndose]

Mientras que Leo escogía los 3 luchadores, a María de pronto le llamo la atención a ver una chava y un chavo bailando juntos en el juego de batalla de baile.

**Leo**: Ya estoy listo. (Haciendo que María deje de verlos)

**María**: Ah, entonces prepárate para sufrir la derrota otra vez.

Por un tiempo mientras disfrutaban la pelea a María le pregunto algo a Leo.

**María**: ¿Oye de casualidad sabes bailar?

**Leo**: Si. ¿Por qué la pregunta? (Concentrado en el juego)

**María**: (Volviendo a ver los chavos bailando) Por nada solo quería saber. [Volviendo a jugar]

Pero sin saberlo Clyde escucho haciéndole esa pregunta además de ver las personas en el juego de batalla de baile.

**Árcade**: K.O.

**María**: ¡Ah, demonios!

**Leo**: Si, volví a ganar otra vez.

**María**: Lo siento, Clyde. Pero parece que no podrás jugar.

**Clyde**: Descuida, al menos fue divertido verlos jugar.

**Leo**: Ahora, donde será nuestro próximo destino.

**María**: Yo sé dónde. Oye Clyde si quieres puedes acompañados.

**Clyde**: ¡En serio!

**Leo**: (Pesando) ¡¿Qué?!

Atreves de la ventana del lugar el dron vio lo que estaban haciendo y en la casa Loud. Lori y Lisa lo seguían viendo a los 2.

**Lisa**: Pues por lo que veo se los 3 se divirtieron en los juegos. Además que María invito a Clyde a pasar tiempo con ellos.

**Lori**: Si, pero hay algo que me llamo atención de ella al momento de jugar su última pelea. Pero aun así hay que seguirlos.

**Lisa**: Esta bien, nunca sabe que lo puede ocurrir.

En otra parte, en el centro de Royal Woods. Los 3 se encontraban en una tienda de películas revisando.

**Leo**: ¿Venir a comprar películas era de tus otras cosas extrañabas?

**María**: Si. Ahora veamos que películas tienen el día de hoy. [Revisando algunas películas] El Titanic, no gracias odio lo romántico. Rocky 4, buena película de pelea. Día de la independencia, ese si me lo compro. [Agarrando el DVD]

**Clyde**: ¡Oigan miren que encontré! [Sacando una película de Transformes de 1984]

**María**: No puede ser. (Tomándola) ¡Creía que ya no se podían en encontrar en DVD!

**Clyde**: ¿Te gustan los transformes?

**Leo**: ¡Uh! Tienen la versión extendida del El Resplandor de Stanley Kubrick.

**María**: ¿El Resplan… que?

**Leo**: ¿Nunca has visto la película o al menos leído la novela de Stephen King?

**Clyde**: ¿No es aquella película sobre ese hotel embrujado y del meme de Here'es Johnny?

**María**: ¿Es una película de terror, verdad?

**Leo**: Si. Pero yo creo que una chica y menos tú Clyde, soporte esta obra maestra del terror psicológico. (Usando psicología inversa)

**María**: ¡Momento! Me estás diciéndome que soy una miedosa. (Riéndose) Pues te equivocas, recuerda que soy una chica ruda que no le teme a nada. Me compare esta película para demostrarte que no soy miedosa. [Tomando el DVD]

**Leo**: Okey. (Viendo otra película) Oh, tiene la trilogía de Toy Story. [Agarrando los DVD]

Ya saliendo de la tienda de películas, pasaron cerca de una tienda de ropa donde María vio una chaqueta cuero con una estrella roja de atrás de exhibición.

**María**: ¡Oigan! Miren esta chaqueta esta genial.

**Leo**: Solo es una chaqueta con una estrella roja.

**María**: Si, pero tiene personalidad esa chaqueta.

**Clyde**: ¿Y por qué no te lo compras?

**María**: podría, pero no tengo suficiente dinero. Lo agarre a mi lista de compras para más tarde.

Volviendo a caminar, el dron todavía los estaba siguiendo a los 3.

**Lori**: ¡Ja! Buena suerte en soportar esa película. Por qué en verdad da miedo. (Sintiendo escalofríos) En serio me dio pesadillas cuando lo vi de niña con Leo en la televisión.

**Lisa**: Debo decir que el director Stanley Kubrick era un genio manejando la cámara de esa película, pero en verdad tuve una vez una pesadilla que Lola y Lana eran las gemelas de la película. (Sintiendo un poco de escalofríos)

**Lori**: Pero aun si, en verdad se quiere comprar esa chaqueta. Mejor se compre algo mejor que una chaqueta de pandillera.

**Luna**: [Apareciendo en la puerta] ¿Lori, por casualidad no han visto a Leo?

**Lori**: No.

**Lisa**: Ahorita los estamos observando ahorita acompañado a María Juárez.

**Lori**: ¡Lisa!

**Luna**: ¡¿Que él está acompañado a María?! [Entrando a la habitación para ver en la laptop]

Ahora los 3 se encontraban en los puestos de comida, comiendo que algo pidieron hasta que un helicóptero juguete pasó sobre ellos que vieron.

**Clyde**: ¿Y ese helicóptero de juguete? [Comiendo un taco]

**María**: Algo me dice que tu amigo loco se encuentra aquí, Leo. (Comiendo una pizza)

**Leo**: De seguro Carlos debe estar haciendo un experimento o una observación.

**María**: Pues más vele que no estén observando o de lo contrario de la daría un golpiza que nunca olvidara.

**Leo**: Oye, Carlos no están malo una vez que lo conozcas te caía bien. Hasta incluso me devolvió un favor de una vez que lo ayude con un experimento.

**María**: Si tú lo dices, lo pensare.

Justo en ese momento el teléfono de Clyde suena y contesta.

**Clyde**: Hola.

**Lincoln** **(Voz)**: Clyde, soy yo Lincoln.

**Clyde**: Ah, hola Lincoln, ¿qué pasa?

**Lincoln** **(Voz)**: Compre un nuevo videojuego de zombies y me preguntaba si quieres jugar conmigo.

**Clyde**: Por supuesto que sí. Voy en seguida. [Colgando] Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. Muchas gracias María por invitarme a pasar el rato contigo y Leo. (Viéndolo con disgusto)

**María**: No hay porque.

**Leo**: (Pesando) Espero que Clyde no vea a Lori para que no lo eche de la casa cuando regrese.

**Clyde**: Espero volveros a verlos.

Una vez que se fuera Clyde solo se quedaron los 2 en la mesa.

**Leo**: ¿Y dime María como se sintió regresar a Royal Woods después de tantos años? [Bebiendo un refresco]

**María**: Siendo honesta. Al principio me sentí feliz de regresar solo por el hecho de poder vengarte de ti después que le habías golpeado y ganado a Marty en esa pelea.

**Leo**: Si, y como resultando hiciste que rompiera temporalmente mi regla de no golpear a las mujeres, además que mis hermanas te comenzaran a odiar.

**María**: Pero otra parte a llegar a Royal Woods me hizo recordar varias cosas que ha olvidado que me hacía feliz.

**Leo**: ¿Cómo cuáles?

**María**: Como el salón de juegos y bocadillos Gus que me divertían con sus videojuegos, hacer bromas y pasear por la cuidad. ¿Y dime tú que paso en Royal Woods en mi ausencia?

**Leo**: Bueno me hice amigo Marty después que lo había derrotado, estuve una banda rock tocando la guitarra y entre otras cosas.

**María**: Sabes tengo que admitir que tocas increíble la guitara, mejor que tu hermana en mi opinión.

**Leo**: Pero sé que algún día ella mejora hasta supérame hasta incluso mejor y más épico.

**María**: Pero cuéntame algo, ¿cómo le hiciste para hacer que Marty se volviera tu amigo y al mismo tiempo cambiarlo, aparte de conseguirle novia?

**Leo**: Crie que Marty te lo conto en el restaurante.

**María**: Si, pero quisiera escuchar tu versión de la historia.

**Leo**: Mejor te lo cuento en otro día porque es largo la historia. Sabes hay una cosa que te quiera preguntar y me gustaría saber.

**María**: ¿Qué cosa?

**Leo**: ¿Por qué razón te encontrabas afuera de mi casa hace 8 años observando a mí y a mis hermanas para luego verte que te fuiste?

María se abrió los ojos sorprendida por la pregunta que le acaba de hacer. Hasta incluso sus las 3 hermanas que los están viendo tenían esa duda.

**Luna**: Saben, él tiene razón sobre eso. ¿Por qué razón María se encontraba afuera?

**Lori**: ¡Obvio! Quería vengarse de Leo y escapo de la escuela para hacerlo.

**Lisa**: ¡Shhhhhh! Dejemos que lo cuente María.

Leo se encontraba esperando una respuesta por parte de ella, pero a ver que no respondía.

**Leo**: Sabes si no quieres responder te entiendo.

**María**: Solo digamos que fui a tu casa porque… estaba furiosa a… vengarme… nada más… si nada más eso… y lamento eso también. (Poniendo una sonrisa)

**Leo**: ¿Okey?

**María**: Si me disculpas, me tengo que ir al baño. [Yéndose]

Con las 3 hermanas Loud.

**Lisa**: ¿Qué clase de explicación fue esa?

**Luna**: Raro hermano.

**Lori**: Si raro de verdad, pero una parte es que tenía razón de la parte de la venganza.

Con María cerca de entrada de los baños.

**María**: Vamos, no están difícil de decir que la razón aparte de la venganza, era lo por feliz que estaba junto con su familia. A la diferencia de la mía.

**Clyde**: ¿Con quién estás hablando?

**María**: (Viendo salir a Clyde) ¿Clyde? ¿Qué crie que te habías ido?

**Clyde**: Si, pero me detuve air al baño. ¿Y dime tienes un problema de casualidad?

**María**: Muy amable de tu parte Clyde, pero no tengo ningún problema.

**Clyde**: Bueno en eso caso. [Dándole una nota] Te doy mi número de teléfono por si tienes problemas. Por qué conozco a una buena terapeuta que te podía ayudar.

**María**: Gracias. ¿Por cierto últimamente nadie te molesta por casualidad?

**Clyde**: Podemos decir que sí. (Refiriéndose a cierta persona)

**María**: Bueno, porque si aparece esa persona me llamas para me encargue de él. [Dándole su número]

**Clyde**: En serio, gracias. [Yéndose]

**María**: (Pesando) Ahora que me hice amiga de alguien conoce a los Loud, no tardare mucho en ganarles su confianza.

Ya después de eso los 2 salieron del centro comercial para ir hacia el siguiente destino y con el dron todavía siguiéndolos.

**Leo**: ¿Ahora a donde vamos, amiga?

**María**: Bueno, esta vez es tu turno de… (Hasta chocar con alguien por accidente)

**¿?**: Oye fíjate por donde caminas bruta.

**María**: ¡Bruta! ¡Yo ten ensañare quien es la bruta maldito!

La persona reconoció a la persona que acompañaba a María poniéndose algo de disgusto.

**¿?**: Vaya, si es Leo Loud. El empleado numero #1 del señor Bob Kenny.

**Leo**: Que gusto en verte otra vez Simón.

**María**: ¿Conoces a esto chico?

**Leo**: Si, el es Simón Torres. Uno de mis compañeros del trabajo y la empleado numero #2 de la compañía donde trabajo.

Simón tiene 21 años y tiene el cabello castaño, una camisa cuadros rojo, pantalón de mezclilla y además que usaba lentes.

**Simón**: Y sería el numero #1 si no fuera que le caíes bien al jefe.

**Leo**: ¡Oye, me esfuerzo en hacer mi trabajo! Además no trabaje durante el día de llevar tu hija al trabajo, por lo que hiciste todo mi trabajo.

**Simón**: Si, solo por el hecho que no tienes una hija te dio el día libre, y además porque a mí me saco de mi día libre para que hiciera tu trabajo.

**Leo**: De todas formas, si sigues actuando de esa manera, no podrás ascender de puesto.

**Simón**: Sabes que, no tengo tiempo hablar con alguien como tú que anda una cita con una pandillera.

**María**: ¿Qué? ¡Oye, no soy una pandillera y tampoco es una cita! (Molestándose por la actitud de él)

**Simón**: Así se ven. [Riéndose mientras se va]

**María**: ¿En serio lo tienes que aguantarlo?

**Leo**: Si, pero suerte que no trabajo en el edificio.

**María**: Volviendo a lo que iba decir, esta vez es turno de escoger el lugar.

**Leo**: (Pesándolo) Sabes sé qué lugar podemos ir, pero queda un poco lejos de Royal Woods.

**María**: Puedo llevarte si quieres. [Sacando las llaves de su motocicleta] Solo me dices las indicaciones.

**Leo**: Hecho. ¿Y porque tienes las llaves de tu motocicleta sino lo trajiste?

**María**: Antes de ir al parque deje mi motocicleta aquí cerca del centro comercial. [Señalándolo]

**Leo**: Ah, por se me hizo familiar la motocicleta estacionado enfrente de la entrada.

**María**: Vamos.

Más tarde, poco en las afueras de Royal Woods. María se encontraba manejando y Leo sentado de la parte de atrás que al mismo tiempo que están escuchando la canción "I Drink Alone" en la radio de la motocicleta.

**Leo**: ¿En dónde conseguiste tu motocicleta?

**María**: Me lo compre cuando solía tener 16 años en la cuidad donde me mude. ¿Por qué?

**Leo**: Esta cool.

**María**: Gracias.

**Leo**: Oh, detente que es aquí.

María freno la motocicleta deteniéndose y al mismo poniendo el descanso.

**María**: ¿Aquí es? [Bajando]

**Leo**: Él lugar se encuentra en esta parte y descuida por si te roban la motocicleta porque nadie es viene por aquí. [Bajando quitándose el casco]

**María**: Si tú lo dices.

Leo le guio a María hacia el lugar quería mostrar y el dron verde todavía los estabas siguiendo.

**Lisa**: ¿Se dónde llevara?

**Lori**: Saben esta no es la primera vez que Leo lleva a una chica a su lugar secreto.

**Luna**: ¿Momento hablas que Leo llevo Selena a ese lugar igual?

**Lisa**: están hablando de su amiga que ya no está en este mundo.

**Lori**: ¡Ups! (Dándose cuenta lo que hizo)

**Luna**: Pues si es cierto tiene sentido, porque ella era muy cercena a Leo y se llevaba bien con la familia.

**Lori**: Luna, sabes bien lo que paso después cuando Leo se enteró sobre lo que paso ella.

**Lisa**: Ah, chicas. No quiero interrumpir pero tenemos un problema.

En ese momento el dron esgarrado por una garra y el que lo agarro apareció en la laptop de Lisa por un lado.

**Carlos**: Hola, Lisa, Luna y Lori Loud.

**Lori**: ¿Carlos? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

**Lisa**: ¿Y qué le estás haciendo a mi dron?

**Carlos**: Pues solo me estoy llevando a devuelta para su casa y además para que no sigan observando a su hermano. Y aparte saber por parte de Lori una cosa de Leo.

**Lori**: ¿Y cuáles?

**Carlos**: ¿Qué sabes de su amiga Selena?

**Lori**: Ni se quién es. (Metiéndole)

**Carlos**: Bueno, si esa es tu respuesta. [Presionado un botón]

El helicóptero de Carlos con la garra aplasto el dron destruyéndolo para luego dar la vuelta e irse.

**Lisa**: ¡No mi dron!

**Carlos**: Lo siento chicas, pero es malo que se meten en la vida de su hermano, en especial a ti Lori.

La pantalla de Carlos se apaga dejando a las hermanas Loud sin saber que está pasando ahorita. Ya una vez en el lugar Leo le mostro el lugar quería mostrar y María presencio lo hermoso que era el lugar.

**María**: ¡Wow!

**Leo**: Si, vengo aquí a rajarme cuando tengo tiempo libre.

**María**: Pues a tener una gran familia obvio que eso puede ser muy estresante.

Leo sentó en el pasto y se puso mirar el estanque.

**Leo**: Para que sepas María el estanque es un lugar secreto que solo yo y familia saben, así prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

**María**: Ah, sí. Jamás le mostraste este lugar a Marty que es tu mejor amigo.

**Leo**: No, pero recuerdo una vez que una vieja amiga me siguió hasta aquí sin saberlo.

**María**: ¿En serio?

**Leo**: Fue hace mucho tiempo cuando solía tener 13 años y recuerdo que Lori solía tener 11 años como no le agradaba, eso es raro porque ella se llevaba bien con mi familia. Pero siéntate y disfruta de la vista que te relaje.

María sentó de al lado de Leo y vio el estanque haciendo que se relaje y sentía la brisa del viento.

**Leo**: ¿Y dime María, como es tu familia?

**María**: Pues a la diferencia de la tuya que es grande, la mía solo está conformado por mi mamá, papá y mi hermana menor.

**Leo**: ¿Y los quieres mucho?

**María**: Pues…. ¿Y tú amas a tu familia? (Cambiando la conversación)

**Leo**: Quiero mucho a mis 10 hermanas, 1 mi hermano y mis padres. Son la mejor familia que he tenido en mi vida.

**María**: Pues se nota el hecho que me odien el resto de tus hermanas significa que se preocupan de ti.

**Leo**: Ni ti imagines como se sintieron aquel día del parque en la pelea.

**María**: Sabes el movimiento que usaste en mí, verdad me hizo que me doliera la espalda.

**Leo**: Si quieres te lo puedo enseñar en otro día.

**María**: ¿De verdad?

**Leo**: Tu forma de pelear es buena en mi opinión, se nota que has entrenado mucho para dar unos golpes tan mortales y fuertes. Ya me imagino como usarías mi movimiento contra tus enemigos, o al menos que tengas enemigos.

**María**: Los haría llorar.

Durante un rato estuvieron viendo la hermosa vista que daba el estanque y por patos que se encontraban nadando estando relajados.

**Leo**: (Mirando la hora) Bueno creo que es el momento de regresar ya está haciendo tarde. [Levantándose]

**María**: Si, mañana tengo que llevar al veterinario a Thomas y a las arañitas. [Levantándose]

Leo y María se fueron de lugar y regresaron a la carretera con la motocicleta estando allí.

**Leo**: Te dije que estaría bien tu motocicleta.

**María**: Pues se nota. [Sacando la llave]

María puso la llave y piso el pedal arrancándolo rápido para luego los 2 se subieran y se fueran directos a sus casas terminando así este tiempo de amigos del el día de hoy.

**Leo**: Sabes me lo pase bien este día contigo.

**María**: Lo mismo opino.

**Leo**: ¿Siempre veras El Resplandor, verdad?

**María**: ¡Obvio que sí! porque no soy una gallina. [Acelerando]

En el camino de regreso María vio una pequeña colina enfrente en forma de rampa y se le ocurrió una idea.

**María**: ¿Quieres sentir algo extremo, Leo?

**Leo**: A que te refieres. (Hasta que vio a María acelerar más rápido)

María se salió de la calle y con la ayuda de la rampa dio un salto extremo, para luego aterrizar sanos a salvo para seguir conduciendo.

**María**: En verdad extrañaba hacer eso. ¿Y cómo te pareció?

**Leo**: En verdad fue muy extremo. (Con el corazón acelerando)

Ya más tarde. Los 2 llegaron a la casa Loud y Leo bajo de la motocicleta dándole el casco a María.

**Leo**: Adiós, María. Espero volverte pronto.

**María**: Adiós, Leo. [Yéndose]

Una vez entrando a su casa vio que la mayoría de sus hermanas estaban haciendo sus cosas normales de lo habitual como de siempre.

**Leo**: Es bueno estar de vuelta.

**Rage (Voz)**: ¡I AM BACK!

**Leo**: ¡Es en serio!

**Rage (Voz)**: Te dije que regresaría una vez que se me pasara el efecto. (Riéndose)

**Leo**: Bueno fue algo bueno mientras duro.

**Lori**: ¿Con quién estás hablando? (Apareciendo a lado de Leo)

**Leo**: Con nadie, solo estaba recordando algo.

Leo subió a las escaleras dejando a Lori, ella sentó en sofá para revisar su teléfono y ver una foto antigua de ella de bebe encima de la cabeza de su hermano de 3 años.

**Lori**: Tengo que asegúrame que Leo no vuelve entrar a esa etapa depresión.

Cambio a otra foto donde se encontraba Leo de 13 años con su lado con su amiga Selena y en la parte de atrás Lori con los brazos cruzados. Mientras tanto en la casa de María, ella llevaba un tazón palomitas y un refresco para luego sentarse en un sofá con su araña de su alado.

**María**: Por si te lo preguntas Thomas, no fui capaz de decirle por qué razón por que fui a su casa aquel día. Pero por una parte este día fue muy divertido.

Thomas se sube encima de su cabeza para consentirla.

**María**: Que suerte de tenerte de mascota. [Agarrando el control remoto] Es momento de ver esta película de terror.

Unas 2 horas con 33 minutos después.

**María**: [Apagando la televisión] Creo que tenía razón Leo sobre que la película, es demasiada buena y terrorífica. (Con su corazón acelerando)

Thomas tiembla de miedo por la película que acaba de ver.

**María**: ¿Me pregunto si así será igual en el libro?

En la casa McBride, Clyde se encontraba sentado en la mesa comiendo, mientras ve el número de teléfono de María.

**Clyde**: Bueno, mi plan de hacerme amigo de María funciono como lo esperaba. Ahora tendré sienta ventaja contra Leo.

* * *

**Siéndoles honesto, nunca me fije que este capitulo fuera largo, y espero que les haya gustado. Para el próximo se vienen las bromas en la casa Loud.**


	27. El Día De Las Bromas

Era una noche en la casa Loud, Lincoln se encontraba en su habitación marcando el primero de abril.

**Lincoln**: (Al público) Mañana es el día de las bromas, cada año mi hermana Luan y mi hermano Leo hacen una guerra de bromas que nadie se salva. Les presento el video de las bromas más descartadas de Luan y Leo.

Lincoln activa un proyector para mostrar el video de con las bromas de Luan y Leo de anteriores días de las bromas. En la primera se muestra a la familia Loud viendo que los muebles están pegados al techo y a igual que Leo.

**Luan**: [Desde la puerta] Creo que esta broma esta patas para arriba. (Riéndose)

**Leo**: Me las pagaras para el siguiente año.

En el segundo se muestra a la familia abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con muchos pollos y Luan esta en suelo convierto de plumas.

**Leo**: [Apareciendo] Parase que necesitaras más pollos, Luan. (Riéndose)

**Luan**: En el siguiente año te prometo que te envolveré como regalo.

En el tercero, vieron que la casa se encontraba toda envuelta.

**Luan**: [Desde la ventana] En que situación me envolví. (Riéndose, mientras se abría la puerta con Leo envuelto del cuerpo)

**Leo**: Solo espérate el siguiente para que sufras mi venganza.

En el último. Todos, incluso Luan, se encontraban atrapados dentro de una gelatina gigante en la cocina.

**Leo**: Ah, mira como estas Luan. Tambaleas de la emoción. (Riéndose sin darse cuenta de los demás)

Fin del video.

**Lincoln**: (Al público) Ven lo que digo. Nadie esta salvo de esos 2 genios de las bromas. Pero este año será diferente. Ni Luan, ni Leo me sorprenderán, porque tengo un plan aprueba al día de las bromas.

Después de eso, abre la puerta de su habitación para ver el pasillo con sus hermanas preparándose armaduras para el día de las bromas.

**Lana**: Envuelve con esas burbujas.

**Lucy**: Necesito otra armadura.

**Lynn**: ¿Y mi casco?

**Lori**: Bobby, necesitaremos cancelar nuestros planes de abril.

**Bobby (Voz)**: ¿Y porque?

**Lori**: ¿Por qué? Luan me podía rasurar las cejas de nuevo y tardan un mes en crecer de nuevo. (Mientras sigue caminando)

**Luna**: ¿Por favor Lisa, déjeme esconderme en tu bunker?

**Lisa**: Debiste estar preparada. Sabríamos que la guerra llegaría hace 364 días.

**Luna**: ¡Por favor dame refugio!

Lincoln camina chiflando hasta que lo detiene Lola.

**Lola**: Arriba las manos, Lincoln. Es hora de envolverte.

**Lincoln**: No este año, Lola. Ellos no me sorprenderán.

Las chicas se acercan a él diciéndole que eso es imposible.

**Lincoln**: Chicas, chicas, tengo un plan. Me voy en cerrar en mi habitación hasta que el día termine. Tengo comida, agua, videojuegos y una manguera para hacer pipí. La llamo pipiguera, patente pendiente.

Las chicas se asquean, excepción de Lana.

**Lincoln**: Sale por la ventana. El punto es que no tengo que salir de mi habitación y así no se le afectado por las bromas de Luan y Leo.

Justo en ese momento aparece Luan haciendo que todas fueran de atrás de Lincoln asustadas.

**Luan**: Uh, es el día de las bromas. Y mi cerebro está burbujeando ideas. [Reventando una burbuja de Lola]

Pero de pronto se agacha rápido, porque un pastel casi le da en la cara chocando con la puerta del baño

**Leo**: No eres único que está pensando en ideas, Luan.

Todos ven a Leo llevando una torre de pasteles en la mano.

**Luan**: Pues eso ya lo veremos mañana, Leo.

Los 2 se van dejando a los otros.

**Lola**: ¿Necesitare más burbujas? ¿Y otros canosillos? (Tan asustando que hizo del uno)

Después de eso, Lincoln entro a su habitación con manera de caoba que le pidió a Lana para clavarlos en su puerta.

**Lincoln**: [Sacando su walkie talkie] Clyde, ¿quieres hacer algo mañana? Construí un fuerte con comida, bebidas, videojuegos y una pipiguera. Patente pendiente.

**Clyde**: [Usando su walkie talkie] En el día de las bromas, no gracias. No después lo que paso el año pasado.

Flashback del año pasado. Clyde se encontraba caminado hacia la casa Loud, pero por error activa una trampa de una broma. Que lo moja con agua y cubren con paja, para luego se escuche la risa de Luan que libera un cuervos que iban hacia él. Y desde la ventana todo lo vio Leo.

**Leo**: ¡Rayos! Y yo que tenía la broma perfecta para él.

Fin del flashback de Clyde.

**Lincoln**: Pero nada pasara este año, tengo un plan anti el día de las bromas. [Recibe una notificación de su teléfono] Un momento, Clyde. Ronnie Anne me mandó un mensaje. Dice que vendrá mañana con un regalo para mí. ¡Ah, no puede venir mañana, caía en una de las bromas de Luan o unas de Leo! Y luego va pulverizarme.

**Clyde**: Solo diré que vaya otro día.

**Lincoln**: No puedo decirle eso, si lo hago seguro que acabaría conmigo.

**Clyde**: Entonces tienes que hacer que Luan y Leo cancelen la guerra de las bromas. Ayuda a la humanidad aunque te humilles.

**Lincoln**: Buena idea. En cuanto logre quitar la manera de mi puerta. [Terminado de hablar con Clyde]

Mientras con Clyde, el recibió la llamada de su teléfono de un amigo suyo.

**Clyde**: Ah, hola María. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

**María** **(Voz)**: Hola Clyde. Solo te llamo para saber, ¿si unas de las hermanas de Leo, le gusta el día de las bromas?

**Clyde**: A la única que le gusta el día de las bromas además de Leo, es su hermana Luan.

**María (Voz)**: Es que se viste de amarillo.

**Clyde**: Si. Pero te advierto que ella es una maniática de las bromas.

**María (Voz)**: Gracias por el dato Clyde. [Colgando]

En ese momento suena su walkie talkie siendo otra vez, Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: Clyde, hablar con Luan no funciono. Es un animal.

**Clyde**: ¿Y con Leo?

**Lincoln**: Pues…

Hace unos momentos en la habitación de Leo.

**Leo**: No.

**Lincoln**: ¿Por qué?

**Leo**: Porque me gusta divertirme en este día, además de ganarle a Luan por su puesto. Por cierto, ¿quieres un pastel? [Dándole un pastel]

**Lincoln**: Ah, gracias. (Pero le explota en la cara)

**Leo**: Los pasteles explosivos funcionan de maravilla.

De regreso en la habitación.

**Lincoln**: Tampoco no funciono.

Se comienza a escuchar el ruido de gato.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué fue eso?

**Clyde**: Ah, es Cleopatra. A estado violenta así que la puse en la jaula de tiempo fuera.

**Lincoln**: Jaula de tiempo fuera. (Teniendo una idea) Eso es. (Yéndose de su habitación, pero antes debía quitar las maneras)

Más tarde en el sótano. Lincoln y sus hermanas, excepción de Luan y Leo.

**Lincoln**: Muy bien estamos todos, perfecto. Entonces sobre los dos…

**Lola**: Shhhh. Luan tiene oídos en todas partes. [Enciende lavadora] Mi esto en una película de policías, no escuchara por el ruido.

**Lincoln**: Todos sabemos que mañana puede ser horrible, pero no tiene que serlo. Si unimos nuestras fuerzas podemos prevenir que Luan y Leo planifiquen la guerra de bromas.

**Lynn**: ¿Y cómo piensas que lo vamos a lograr?

**Lincoln**: Déjeles contar mi plan.

**Lisa**: Tienes que apresurarte, el centrifugado ya va terminar.

Ye en la noche. Luna se levantó, bajando de la litera para llamar a los demás hacia la habitación y juntos atraparon a Luan metiéndola en una jaula.

**Luan**: ¡Déjeme salir de aquí!

**Lincoln**: Bueno.

**Luan**: ¡En serio fue más sencillo…!

**Lincoln**: ¡Día de las bromas! No te dejaremos salir hasta el 2 de abril.

**Lisa**: Bueno, ahora que tenemos la maniática de las bromas. Solo nos falta al soldado de las bromas. [Todos salen de la habitación]

**Luan**: Al menos no dijeron chistes. (La habitación se queda oscuras)

Todos entran a la habitación de Leo, donde él se encontraba dormido en su cama todavía pero pronto notaron que estaba hablaba dormido.

**Leo**: Si, piensas que me harás enojar te equivocas, porque mañana será un día para reír mucho.

**Lori**: ¿Ni sabía que hablaba mientras soñaba?

**Lincoln**: Lisa, ya sabes que hacer.

Lisa saca una esfera que hace rodar para luego se active un domo encerrando a Leo dentro.

**Lisa**: Descuiden, el domo tiene el suficiente oxígeno para el 2 abril y se quite encima de Leo.

**Lincoln**: Misión cumplida familia. Ahora podemos irnos a dormir sin tener que preocupados por el día de mañana.

**Todas**: ¡Sí!

Todos regresan dormir tranquilamente a sus habitaciones sabiendo que no sufrían la guerra de bromas de mañana. Unos minutos después desde la ventana entra una figura desconocida desde la ventana de la habitación de Luna y Luan, para luego acercarse en la jaula de Luan despertándolo.

**Luan**: ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú?

**¿?**: Shhhh [Saca un martillo]

**Luan**: ¿Qué vas hacer con ese martillo?

Con el martillo rompe el cando de la jaula haciendo que se abre saliendo Luan confundida.

**Luan**: ¿Quién eres y porque me liberaste?

**¿?**: Solo digamos que es para ganarte tu respecto. [Saliendo por la ventana]

**Luan**: (Reconociendo la voz) ¡Tú!

Una vez que se fuera, Luan puso una sonrisa de loca a ver una jaula teniendo una idea.

**Luan**: Ya imagino su reacción en la mañana.

Luego de eso, Luan entro en la habitación de Leo que vio que se encontraba dormido rodeado de el domo, pero ella encuentra la esfera para desactivarlo.

**Luan**: Que la guerra comience.

A la mañana siguiente. Leo se despierta a escuchar a los gritos de sus hermanos.

**Leo**: ¿Pero qué?

Leo se cambiado de ropa rápido, para luego entrar a la habitación de Luna y Luan viendo a sus hermanos enfrente de una jaula que estaba roto.

**Lola**: ¡Estamos perdidos! ¡Luan escapo! ¡Y ahora debe estar molesta!

**Lincoln**: ¿Esto como pudo pasar?

**Luna**: Es una bruja de magia negro, hermano.

**Lincoln**: Muy a pedir que me devuelvan mi dinero.

Lincoln agarro un pedazo de jaula haciendo que activara una broma que lo lleno de miel la cara para luego llenarlo de plumas haciendo que todas jadean.

**Lisa**: Amor y paz. Me voy a mi bunker.

**Leo**: ¿Se puede saber que está ocurriendo?

Todos gritan y voltean a verlo sorprendiéndose.

**Lisa**: ¿Cómo es posible que hayas salido de mi domo?

**Luna**: También eres un brujo de magia negra.

**Leo**: ¡¿Qué ustedes qué?! Oh, ahora entiendo por qué trataban hacer.

**Lynn**: ¿No estas molesto?

**Leo**: No. [Sacando un pasteles] Pero será divertido verlos cubiertos de pastel en sus caras. (Asustándolos)

Todos salen corriendo rápido hacia la habitación de Lincoln, mientras que Leo comienza a seguirlos.

**Leo**: Que comience el día de las bromas. [Lazando sus pasteles]

**Sr. Lynn**: ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? [Usando una armadura de burbujas]

**Lori**: Luan y Leo escaparon. ¡Cúbranse! (Volviendo a correr)

**Rita**: ¿Creíamos que los habían encerrado?

**Leo**: [Acercándose] Ah, hola, mamá y papá. Pastel.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¡No gracias!

El señor Lynn y Rita corren para debajo de las escaleras para escapar.

**Leo**: (Riéndose) En serio este día me divierte. Ahora debo encontrar a Luan y ganar esta guerra. [Yéndose]

Leo activa una broma, pero él lo esquiva rápido.

**Leo**: Muy ingeniosa Luan. Pero no eres único que dejo bromas en la casa.

**Luan**: [Desde del ático] Ni creas que es la única broma que tengo esparcida en la casa.

**Leo**: Ya lo sé. Pero te recomiendo que no estés en ese lugar.

**Luan**: ¿Por qué?

Una cubeta del techo del ático le demarro agua encima a Luan.

**Leo**: Parase que necesitaras secarte. (Riéndose)

**Luan**: (Gruñendo) Ahora veras. [Sacando un pollo de goma y bajando]

Los se miran para comenzar pelear con bromas, pero escuchan un ruido en la cocina y bajan que Lincoln cayo en la broma de la cocina y siendo rasguñado por mapaches.

**Luan**: Es un platillo para rasguñar. (Riéndose)

**Leo**: Buena broma.

**Luan**: Gracias. (Dándole la mano eructándolo) ¡Ops! Parece que estas chamuscado. (Riéndose)

En la jardín de la casa con el señor Lynn y Rita cerca del bunker.

**Rita**: Lisa Loud. Déjenos entrar.

**Lisa**: [Dentro del bunker] Necesito promesas a cambio. 1: No meran a castigar por explosiones dentro y fuera de la casa.

**Leo**: [Desde la ventana con pasteles] ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¿De casualidad no quieren un poco de mis globos de pintura?

**Rita**: ¿Aun no entiendo como escapas de hacernos esto en el día de bromas?

**Sr. Lynn**: ¡Lo que tú quieras! ¡Pero déjenos entrar!

Lisa sale del bunker haciéndoles firmar un contrato a los 2 para entrar y el bunker recibe los globos que explotan en varias pinturas.

**Luan**: ¡Wow! Globos de pinturas explosivas.

**Leo**: Pero a diferencia estos no lastiman. [Dándole con un guante de box de broma a Luan] Pero esto sí. (Riéndose)

Luego escuchan una explosión en el baño y vieron a Lincoln salir del baño lleno de harina huyendo de un mapache.

**Luan**: Si superas a un mapache, superas lo que sea. (Riéndose)

**Leo**: ¿Dónde sacaste los mapaches?

**Luan**: De una parte de la cuidad. [Dándole un mapache a Leo que lo ataca] Oh, mira como teda su cariño. (Riéndose, mientras se va)

Del techo cae la tarántula de Leo que ataca al mapache alejándolo.

**Leo**: Muchas gracias, Rock. [Yéndose igual]

En la sala, Leni baja de las escaleras y vio un cartel que según lo llevaría hacia la cocina.

**Leni**: Oh, gracias letrero. [Yéndose de la casa]

Para luego aparece Lincoln en la sala que activa un proyector con un video donde Clyde le estaba enseñando a Lincoln besar chicas usando un globo de práctica.

**Lincoln**: No puedo dejar que Ronnie Anne vea esto. [Se sube al sofá] ¡Basta! ¡Basta!

Pero luego sale volando para arriba por culpa de una broma del sofá y se pega al techo por unas trampas de moscas pegajosas, luego baja pero vuelve otra vez al techo.

**Luan**: Parece que el amor te levaba muy alto. (Riéndose)

**Leo**: ¡Luan! [Lazándose contra ella con un pastel]

Leo y Luan comienzan a pelear en una nube dándose de bromas entre ellos. Mientras que Lincoln bajo de su lado y los ve.

**Lincoln**: Solo faltan las habitaciones.

Entra a las habitaciones, pero como precio recibe todas las bromas que habían dejado Luan y Leo dejándolo casando de tantas bromas que recibió.

**Clyde**: [Hablando con su walkie talkie] ¡Lincoln! ¿Qué pasa? Lucy me invito a tu funeral.

**Lincoln**: Estoy cayendo en todas las bromas de la casa para que Ronnie Anne no se lastime. Lo hice en todas las habitaciones menos a de Leni y Lori. (Deja de hablar Clyde) ¿Clyde? ¿Hola?

Suena el timbre de la casa y Lincoln baja para abrir siendo Clyde que llego rápido a la casa Loud.

**Clyde**: Lori, limpiare tu habitación mi amor. [Subiendo las escaleras]

Cuando estaba en el pasillo una caja con ruedas sale de unos de las habitaciones paras darle con un guante de box de broma, haciendo que retorciera para atrás y caer al suelo.

**Leo**: Sabía que no te resistías a venir aquí Clyde. (Acercándose a el)

**Clyde**: Eso lo mejor que tienes.

**Leo**: Ah, sí. [Señalando para arriba]

Clyde mira el techo viendo una tarántula suerte una red para que caigan unos cuantos pasteles explosivos haciendo que se quedó cubierto de la de muchos sabores.

**Clyde**: [Quitándose uno de la cara] ¡Enserio como te odio!

**Leo**: Lo sé. (Riéndose) ¡Y solo para que sepas la habitación si estaba lleno de bromas mías y porque Luan cayó en ellas!

**Luan**: ¡Sorpresa! [Agarrándolo para darle dándole un pastel en la cara explotándole]

Clyde se levantó y bajo las escaleras encontrándose con Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: ¿Y bien?

**Clyde**: No valió la pena.

**Lincoln**: Leo.

**Clyde**: Si.

**Lincoln**: Bueno, creo que ese es todo. La casa loud está libre de bromas. [Chocando los cinco]

Clyde sale caminado, mientras que Ronnie Anne está llegando y lo ve.

**Ronnie** **Anne**: ¿Pero que le paso?

Dentro, Leo y Luan aún siguen peleando hasta ya estar cansados y heridos por las bromas que se hicieron.

**Leo**: Sabes que Luan, ya me canse de las bromas. [Acostándose en el suelo]

**Luan**: Igual yo.

**Leo**: Al menos este día de las bromas fue muy divertido.

**Luan**: Si. Y lo mejor que yo gane, soy la mejor bromista de todas.

**Lincoln**: Ninguno de ustedes ganaron, chicos. Por qué cae en todas sus bromas porque Ronnie Anne iba venir a la casa.

**Luan**: Si, ¿y quién crees que lo invito genio?

**Leo**: Es bueno que te hayas preocupado por tu amiga, Lincoln.

**Luan**: Sabia que tedia sacar de tu habitación, así que llame a Ronnie Anne diciéndole de lo mucho que adoras el día de las bromas. Y aquí está para entregar la última broma para ti.

Ronnie Anne saca un pie de crema batida, pero se lo lanza a Luan dándole en la cara haciendo que caiga al suelo ya cansado, confundiendo a Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

**Ronnie Anne**: Caites en todas las bromas por mí. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, ven vamos a dibujarte unas cejas y vamos por unas bateadas.

Leo: Esa chica vale oro.

Justo en ese momento aparece una conocida de Leo en la puerta de la casa.

**María**: Ah, hola, Link, verdad.

**Lincoln**: Es Lincoln. ¿A qué vienes María?

**María**: Solo busco tu hermano, Leo.

**Ronnie Anne**: Esta en suelo tirado a lado de Luan.

**Leo**: Ah, hola María.

**Luan**: Oye, muchas gracias por haberme liberado de la jaula en la noche.

**Lincoln**: ¡¿Qué ella e hizo qué?!

**María**: No hay por qué. Por cierto. [Saliendo y cerrando la puerta]

**Ronnie Anne**: ¿Oye déjenos salir?

**María**: ¡Feliz día de las bromas! ¡Ahora Thomas!

De los conductos salió Thomas con sus millones de hijos que subieron para soltar en una globo gigante que esta camuflado en el techo, haciendo que cayera al suelo explotando cubriendo a todos de pinturas de distintos colores. María y las arañas se comenzaron a reír de la broma.

**Luan**: Cero que dime quedarme en la jaula. Pero fue muy buena.

**Leo**: Creo que María gano esta guerra. Pero si fue muy buena

**Lincoln**: En serio.

**Ronnie** **Anne**: Juro que ella me la pagara en el siguiente año.

Afuera Clyde vio todo y también se rio por lo que vio.

**Clyde**: En serio fue una muy buena la broma.

**María**: Si, y gracias para información sobre Luan, Clyde.

**Clyde**: Para eso están los amigos.

Más tarde el resto de la familia sale de sus refugios y van para sala viendo a Luan y Leo limpiandolo.

**Sr. Lynn**: Parase que se terminó.

Las hermanas festejan de alivio.

**Rita**: ¡Alto! ¿Dónde está Leni?

**Lisa**: Tengo una sospecha. (Viendo el letrero de broma)

**Sr. Lynn**: ¡Muy bien! Todo el mundo a Camionzilla, encontremos a Leni y después yogur congelado para celebrar.

Todos se van de la casa y Luan y Leo los ven se ríen un poco. En camionzilla el señor Lynn enciende el motor, pero una bomba de pintura explota dentro.

**Todos**: ¡Nooooooo!

**Luan**: Ah, cuando llega el final del día de las bromas la sensación in tristeza, explota. (Riéndose)

**Leo**: Fue buena idea en hacer esta broma juntos para terminar este día de las bromas parte 1.

**Luan**: Sabes ¿Y porque mejor nos aliamos para el siguiente año?

**Leo**: Mmmmm. Una alianza mortal, no es mala idea para el día de las bromas parte 2. ¡Hecho!

* * *

**Solo para que sepan decidí darle el papel de antagonista a Leo junto a Luan en este capitulo, para que también se pueda divertir en ese día en lugar prevenir las bromas de Luan. Ademas que ellos se divierten mucho como hermano y hermana haciéndose bromas entre si y a los demás, y por que crean que Luan lo libero.**

**Mejor que el resto de los Loud se preparen para la alianza mortal que se hará en la segunda temporada.**

**Y que tengan unos felices año nuevo 2020.**


	28. Asesino Cereal

En La casa Loud. En la cocina, Rita y Leo se encontraban en el lavado tratando de destaparlo.

**Leo**: Ya casi lo destapas. Porque tenemos que hacer las compras en el súper mercado después.

**Rita**: Ya casi, pero no sé qué diablos metieron allí. [Usando el destapacaños]

Justo en ese momento aparece Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: Mamá, mamá. ¿Por favor puedes comprarme el cereal zombie bran? Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor.

**Rita**: Lo siento cariño, pero nuestro presupuesto es muy limitado.

**Leo**: ¿Sabes que te puedo prestar un poco de dinero?

**Rita**: Eso ya lo sé, pero es tu dinero y mejor que lo tengas para ti. Y cuando haya comprado lo necesario. (Lincoln revisa la lista que muy largo) No tendré dinero para más cosas.

**Lincoln**: [Teniendo una idea] Y qué tal si logro comprar todo de la lista y me alcanza para el zombie el bran.

**Rita**: ¿Harías las compras por mí? No lo sé Lincoln es una gran responsabilidad que tal no puedes manejar.

**Lincoln**: Si puedo, mamá. Lo prometo. Piensa en lo que puedes hacer con todo ese tiempo.

Rita se imagina estando en el spa, rajándose como si estuviera de vacaciones.

**Rita**: Trato. Pero solo esta vez.

**Lincoln**: ¡Sí!

**Rita**: Y que te acompañe, Leo.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué?

**Leo**: Es que siempre he acompañado a mamá al súper mercado.

**Lincoln**: Esta bien. (Se va fingiendo ser un zombie)

**Rita**: ¡Suficiente! (Quitando el destapacaños y Leo comienza a sacar lo que lo tapaba) ¡Luan, no dejes tus cosas de magia en el lavadero!

Un rato después cerca de la puerta.

**Lincoln**: Bolsas reutilizables, calculadora, mas bolsas reutilizables.

**Leo**: Suerte que tenemos muchas bolsas reutilizables.

**Lori**: Chicos. [Bajando las escaleras] Iré de compras con ustedes, literalmente Bobby trabaja como empacador.

Las demás hermanas bajan pidiéndoles que si pueden ir también.

**Lincoln**: Lo siento chicas, soy un hombre con una misión y ustedes me estovarían.

**Lynn**: Claro que no. [Agarrando una bolsa] Los podemos ayudar con las compras. (Las demás insisten igual)

**Leo**: Tal vez no sea una mala idea.

**Lincoln**: [Revisa la lista] De acuerdo, está bien. Creo que necesitamos ayuda.

**Todas**: ¡Sí!

**Lily**: Compras. (Apareciendo con un carrito de juguete)

**Leo**: [Agarrando a Lily] Lo siento, Lily. Pero te quedas aquí con papá. (Lily leda en el ojo con una bolsa de juguete) ¡Auch! Eso duele.

En el estacionamiento del súper mercado dentro de camionzilla.

**Rita**: Muy bien, Lincoln. Toma la lista y exactamente 200 dólares. [Dándole las cosas] Regreso en una hora, muy por mi primera pedicura en 17 años.

Lincoln y Leo entraron primero al súper mercado donde había un cartel promocionado el cereal bran.

**Lincoln**: Serás mío.

**Leo**: Al menos esto será fácil.

Las demás entran y aparece el gerente del súper mercado.

**Gerente**: Wow, wow. ¿Ustedes vándalos que piensan hacer?

**Leo**: Solo para anclar señor gerente es grosero que nos llame vándalos, y porque estamos aquí para hacer las compras de nuestra madre.

**Lori**: ¡Ah! Boo boo osito.

Bobby se encontraba acomodando latas hasta que los vio.

**Bobby**: Osita.

**Lori**: [Yendo a abrazándolo] Amo los hombres con uniforme.

**Bobby**: Esta bien, jefe. Los conozco, además el mayor tiene 19 años.

**Gerente**: Muy reconfortante, Bobby. [Agarra la lista dándose cuenta que larga era] Ah, huevo, leche. Si se ver real. Pero cual quiera travesura y los sacare a patadas.

**Lincoln**: Bueno, chicas. Lo escucharon tenemos que portados extramente bien…

**¿?**: Bobby. Sera mejor que regreses acomodar las latas.

**Lori**: ¿Momento esa voz?

**Bobby**: Ups, perdón María. Pero mira quien está aquí.

**Todas**: ¡¿María?!

María aparece con uniforme de trabajo del súper mercado para luego ver los Loud.

**María**: Ah, hola familia Loud.

**Leo**: ¿Desde cuando trabajas aquí?

**María**: Pues como crees de donde saco mi dinero, además de estar ahorrando para esa chaqueta con la estrella roja. ¿Y a que vienen ustedes?

**Leo**: Solo venimos a comprar cosas para mi mamá.

**María**: Bueno. Bobby será mejor que dejes a la hermana de Leo para continuar con el trabajo.

**Bobby**: Entendido. (Pero Lori no lo suelta) Ah, Lori ya puedes soltarme.

**Lori**: Oh, perdón, perdón, perdón.

**María**: Y para anclar las cosas, será mejor que no hagan travesuras para que no les llame la atención. [Yéndose a hacer su trabajo]

**Lucy**: Nunca me imaginé que esa demonia tuviera trabajo.

**Leo**: Te escuche. Ahora volviendo tenemos que seguir con las compras cada quien tome una parte…

Todas se van corriendo hacia distintos lugares.

**Lincoln**: Lo que me imagine.

**Leo**: Clásico que nos engañen.

**Lincoln**: Yo iré a comprar la mitad de la lista, mientras que tú haces la otra.

**Leo**: Esta bien.

Más tarde en la sección de frutas, Leo se encontraba comprando manzanas hasta que vio a María acombando las piñas mientras escucha con un walkman un disco de música.

**Leo**: Vaya quien diría que tuviera un walkman.

**María**: [Viéndolo quitándose los audífonos] ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

**Leo**: Ah, no. ¿Pero desde cuando tienes walkman?

**María**: Este walkman lo tengo desde que tengo 10 años. Aquí escucho música como "Eyes of the Tiger", "The Touch", "A Little Less Conversation" y "The Power Of…"

Pero en ese momento aparecen varias naranjas rondando y María seda cuenta que alguien boto las naranjas.

**María**: Odio cuando alguien mala agradecido hace su desastre. [Yéndose]

**Leo**: Te veo luego.

Justo en ese momento escucha la voz de Luan y ve que se encontraba un estante haciendo malabares con huevos.

**Leo**: Este debe ser una broma.

Leo se acerca encontrándose con Lincoln que lo bajo haciendo que se le cayera los huevos al suelo rompiéndose para luego esconderse por el gerente que paso y se resbalo.

**Gerente**: ¿Quién hizo esto? (Viendo a Leo)

**Leo**: Antes que diga algo, yo no fui. Además [Agarrándolo la piña] Gracias por la piña, buen señor gerente. (Yéndose tranquilamente)

**Gerente**: Bueno, si no fuel. Eso significa que tenemos un vándalo en el lugar.

En otro pasillo con el carrito con muchas compras casi a completando la mitad de lista.

**Leo**: A ver. [Revisando la lista] Piña, manzanas, leche, huevos…

**Lori**: Oye, Leo. (Apareciendo Lori)

**Leo**: Ah, hola Lori. ¿Creía que estabas hablando con Bobby?

**Lori**: Lo estaba hasta que María lo llamo para que volviera al trabajo.

**Leo**: Debe ser difícil que la persona que amas tenga de compañera a la persona que odias. Al menos no lo está lastimando, hasta incluso se pueden llevarse bien.

**Lori**: Pero aun así no puedo hablar con él, mientras que ella está cerca sin estar enojada después de que te lastimo y además de lo que vi afuera en el res… (Parando de hablar)

**Leo**: ¿Qué viste afuera de qué?

**Lori**: Mejor olvidarlo. (Haciendo una sonrisa)

**Leo**: Descuida, quizás cuando tenga su descanso puedas hablar con Bobby por más tiempo. Además María está cambiando.

**Lori**: Si, por una parte tienes razón en eso.

**Leo**: Sabes. [Sacando algo del carrito] Tal vez dijo mamá que no podíamos comprar de más, pero toma esta bolsita de bolitas de chocolate y un jugo de fresa. [Dándoselo]

**Lori**: Gracias.

La bocina del techo de promociones comienza a sonar, pero resulta que era Luna.

**Luna (Voz)**: A todos lo que estén compradores, los saludo. [Comenzando a tocar la guitarra]

**Leo**: Ah, chanfles. (Yéndose rápido)

Leo encuentra a Luna tocando todavía la guitarra y la agarra usando otro carrito de compras antes que aparezca el gerente.

**Luna**: Buenas noches, súper mercado.

**Leo**: ¿En serio, Luna? ¿Por qué todas están actuando como si fueran inmaduras?

Más tarde en otro pasillo ya agarrando las últimas compras.

**Leo**: Con esto término mitad de la lista, ahora solo falta encontrar a Lincoln para ver cuánto será en total.

Cuando se iba no se dio cuenta que María lo estaba viendo mientras estaba trapeando el piso y saca un cartel sobre una inauguración sobre una discoteca light.

**María**: Ah, ¿No sé porque razón estoy pensando en esto? Además puedo ir sola a la discoteca a disfrutar de la buena música sin nadie como cuando lo solía hacerlo antes. Sí, no necesito que alguien me acompañe.

Pero una langosta cae de la nada en su espalda pellizcándola.

**María**: ¡Auch! [Quitándose de la espalda] Estúpida langosta.

**Gerente**: (Apareciendo) Juárez, necesito que me ayudes atrapar un vándalo.

**María**: ¡Vándalo! Okey, jefe. ¿Y lo puedo sacar a patadas?

**Gerente**: Si, es que lo atrapas primero.

En ese entonces aparece un chico con un cereal zombie bran y atrás del Lincoln que lo perseguía.

**Gerente**: Allí está en vándalo.

El gerente comienza a correr atrás ellos, mientras que María iba a otra parte corriendo. Vio que el niño que perseguía Lincoln es el causaba desastres, como dejar caer sandias haciendo que el gerente se cayera. Se encontró con Leni sacando los pollos, el chico dejo caer granos de café bloqueándole el camino a Lincoln haciendo que lo tuviera que rodear. Llega a la sección de panes y pasteles donde el chico demarro aceite que Lincoln pudo atravesar, pero el gerente no que chocando con un paste que modifico Lucy.

**María**: ¿Se encuentra bien, jefe?

**Gerente**: Si. Pero atrapa a ese vándalo.

**María**: Puede contar conmigo.

El chico cae de arriba atrapado dentro de un carrito y María levanta el carrito para agárralo.

**María**: Ya lo tengo.

**Gerente**: ¡JA! Buen trabajo, Juárez.

**María**: No hay porque.

Momentos después. El chico era jalado de la oreja por su mamá para la salida.

**Señora**: No puedo creer que hiciste que nos corrieran.

**Chico**: ¿Me compras el cereal?

**Señora**: No. [Tomándolo para arrojarla]

Lincoln atrapa el cereal mientras ve el chico yéndose.

**Lincoln**: Si. Ahora la retirada antes que nos saquen de aquí.

**Leo**: Veo que conseguiste tu cereal. (Apareciendo con 2 carritos de compras)

**Lincoln**: Así es y era el último que quedaba.

Luego, Lincoln empujo a todas sus hermanas y Leo se encontraba esperándolos.

**Lincoln**: Vamos hermanas, muévanse.

**Bobby**: (Llamando a Lori) Mira esto bebe.

Bobby hizo una obra de arte con la cara de Lori.

**Lori**: Oh, boo boo osito. Eres un artista asombroso. [Tomándole una foto]

**Bobby**: No bebe. Tú eres una mujer asombrosa.

**María**: [Apareciendo] Nada mal, nada mal. Pero tendrás que limpiar el pasillo de los pasteles, sabes. Por cierto Leo... (Recibe un flash en los ojos) ¡Oye! Ten cuidado con el flash de tu teléfono, Lori.

**Lori**: Ups. Perdón, María. (Haciendo un tic en su ojo)

**Lincoln**: ¡Vámonos!

Lincoln sigue empujando a sus hermanas.

**Lola**: ¿Por qué nos empujas?

**Lincoln**: Porque estoy de así de cerca de tener mi cereal y lo dejare que lo arruinen.

**Lori**: Wow, wow, wow. ¿A que te refieres con tu cereal?

**Leo**: Lincoln, hizo trato con mamá. De que si sobra dinero podía comprar su cereal zombie bran.

**Lana**: Si tú quieres algo, yo quiero algo.

**Lola**: Si. Quiero los pasteles de princesa.

**Lucy**: Yo quiero pudin de sangre.

**Lisa**: Podía comprar más bicarbonato de sodio.

**Lana**: ¡Yo quiero galletas para perro!

**Leo**: ¿Tu qué?

**Lana**: Son para Charles, lo juro. Aunque que son buenas para mis dientes y pelo.

**Lincoln**: Claro que no. No queda dinero.

**Luna**: Bueno. (Agarrando el cereal) Habría si dejamos esto.

**Lincoln**: Oye, devuélvelo. Trabaje muy duro.

**Leo**: Por favor no se vayan a pele…

Todos comienzan a pelear haciendo que la cajera apretada un botón para llamar al gerente y Lincoln sale de la nube chocando con las latas. Y justo llega el gerente.

**Gerente**: Pensé que ya te había desecho de ti, vándalo. Ahora te quiero fuera del súper mercado.

Llegan la nube de hermanas donde esta Lincoln y se detienen.

**Gerente**: Y llévate a tus hermanas contigo.

Leo con el carrito de las compras ve como sus hermanas salían y Lincoln tratando de agarrar su cereal.

**Gerente**: Tomare esto. [Quitándole el cereal]

**Lincoln**: ¿Pero? ¿Pero? Mi zombie bran.

**Gerente**: Bobby. La escoba.

El gerente saca a Lincoln del súper mercado con la escoba junto con sus hermanas.

**Leni**: ¡Momento! ¿Y Leo?

Dentro todavía.

**Gerente**: Por fin el problema del vándalo se terminó.

**Leo**: Sabe, usted sí que es un gran menso.

El gerente vio que Leo se encontraba en la caja pagando las compras y más con el cereal que le había quitado a Lincoln.

**Gerente**: ¿Cómo pudiste quitarme el…? (Recibiendo un pisotón en el pie por parte de Leo) ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

**Leo**: Perdóname, pero eso era por decirle a mi hermano que era un vándalo. [Sacando su teléfono] Además este el vándalo que agarrón antes porque lo confundió.

Leo le mostro una foto para que lo viera el gerente vio que el chico que habían agarrado antes era el diferente y que había cometido un error.

**Gerente**: Pero aun así provocaron un desastre en las latas.

**María**: Descuida jefe, los acomodamos rápido que un corre caminos.

**Bobby**: Ah, y aun tiene la obra de arte de Lori.

El gerente se asombró por la velocidad que lo hicieron.

**Leo**: ¿Qué decía?

**Gerente**: Ah, perdón por haber sacado a tus hermanas de esa manera y haberle dicho tú hermano que era un vándalo.

**Leo**: ¿Y?

**Gerente**: Y pueden regresar cuando quieran al súper mercado.

**Leo**: Gracias. Y descuide la próxima vez los tendré vigiladas. [Saliendo con las bolsas en un carrito]

Una vez afuera Lincoln vio que tenía las compras de la lista.

**Lincoln**: ¿Pero cómo?

**Leo**: Solo digamos que logre convencerlo, además que podemos regresar a entrar otra vez.

**Todas**: ¡Sí!

**Leo**: Pero con la condición que no hagan travesuras o de lo contario (Poniendo sus ojos rojos) ¿Quieren que los vigile con estos ojos?

**Todas**: ¡No gracias! (Asustadas)

**Lincoln**: ¿Y mi cereal?

**Leo**: (Volviendo sus ojos normales) Lo siento, Lincoln. Pero ya lo vendieron.

Haciendo que Lincoln se desamine y justo que Rita llego con Camionzilla de su tiempo libre muy feliz.

**Rita**: En verdad fue el mejor día de relajación que he tenido.

Durante en el camino de regreso dentro de Camionzilla con las compras, Lincoln se encontraba triste, mientras que sus hermanas se veían cada una sintiendo culpa y Leo se encontraba comiendo cacahuetes que se compró. Ya más tarde en la casa con Leo y Lori sacando las compras.

**Lori**: ¿Leo?

**Leo**: ¿Qué pasa?

**Lori**: Podías prestarme dinero para compra…

**Leo**: Comprar el cereal de Lincoln.

**Lori**: Si. En verdad no sentimos culpables por que no haya conseguido su cereal.

Leo reviso una de las bolsas y saco algo sorprendiendo a Lori.

**Leo**: Yo creo que ya no es necesario que gastemos más dinero. [Dándoselo el cereal a Lori]

**Lori**: En serio eres el mejor hermano mayor que esta familia pueda tener.

Lori se va con el cereal en para contarles a las chicas y dárselo a Lincoln como disculpa y de pronto comienza sonar el teléfono de Leo.

**Leo**: Hola. [Respondiendo]

**Bobby (Voz)**: Hola, Leo. ¿Lori no se encuentra contigo, verdad?

**Leo**: No. ¿Y para que me llamas?

**Bobby (Voz)**: Pues veras, no quiero sonar malo. Pero parece que a Lori estuvo molestando a María en el súper mercado.

**Leo**: ¿A qué te refieres?

**Bobby (Voz)**: Digamos que…

Hace unas horas antes en el súper mercado, Bobby se encontraba barriendo un pasillo hasta que vio Lori cerca de las naranjas quitando uno para se cayeran cerca donde estaban Leo y María hablando. Vio que Lori se fue rápido antes que llegara María para acomodarlos.

**Leo**: De seguro solo fue un accidente lo que hizo ella.

**Bobby (Voz)**: Pensaba lo mismo hasta que lo volvió hacer.

En otro pasillo donde se encontraba Lori comiendo sus bolitas chocolates hasta que vio como María estaba viendo a Leo, además de ver tenía el cartel sobre la discoteca y escuchar lo que dijo.

**Lori**: Pues algo me dice que literalmente no te gustara estar sola en aquel día.

Lori tomo el popote de su jugo y puso una bolita de chocolate disparando hacia un globo con una langosta cayéndola a María pellizcándola, y ella se reía sin darse cuenta que Bobby lo vio. De regreso con Leo.

**Bobby (Voz)**: Y aunque no creas, vi como Lori hizo como un tic en unos de sus ojos después de que por accidente le dio con el flash de su teléfono a ella.

**Leo**: ¿Hizo un tic con uno de sus ojos?

**Bobby (Voz)**: Si.

**Leo**: Gracias por contármelo.

**Bobby (Voz)**: No hay porque. [Colgando]

Leo se quedó pensando por un rato y recordó en que momento Lori había hecho un tic.

**Leo**: La última vez que Lori hizo un tic en su ojo, fue cuando solía ser amigo de Selena. Además que le solía molestara un poco a ella. Mmmmmmm. Lo más probable es que como todavía odia a María y le esté haciendo eso.

* * *

**Espero que la haya gustado este capitulo, ademas de decir que hace tiempo me entere de la muerte de la actora de dobleje de Sid Chang: Andrea Arruti y debo decir en que en verdad hizo un buen trabajo dando voz a otras personajes. Que en paz descanse. **

**Ademas decir que cuando me entere de la noticia soñe al estilo de Star Wars 7 que a Sid con su voz doblado era atravesado por un sable laser rojo de una figura misteriosa para luego caer al vacio, mientras que Ronnie Anne y su familia lloraban. **


	29. Capitulo Original: Recuerdos de hermanos

**Advertencia**: Este capítulo contiene un spoiler de la película de Star Wars 5: El imperio contraataca. Si eres nuevo sin saber el secreto de Darth Vader será mejor que te saltes esa parte.

* * *

En la habitación de Lori y Leni. Lori se encontraba hablando a su novio Bobby en el teléfono, mientras había la puerta de su almario.

**Lori**: Entonces Bobby, ¿dónde será nuestra próxima cita?

**Bobby (Voz)**: Pues pienso llevarte a un lugar bonito que te gustara.

**Lori**: Seguro que sí.

Lori se agacho para encontrar sus zapatos, pero al mismo tiempo vio algo en el fondo que agarro resultado ser una cosa llena de polvo.

**Bobby (Voz)**: ¿Bebe?

**Lori**: Ah, perdón Bobby. Me distraje con algo que encontré en mi almario.

**Bobby** **(Voz)**: ¿Qué es lo encontraste?

**Lori**: Parece como si fuera un viejo libro.

Lori soplo el polvo revelando que es en realidad ese libro viejo haciendo que jadea por lo sorprendido que estaba ahorita.

**Bobby (Voz)**: ¿Lori, todo está bien?

**Lori**: ¡Bobby te veo luego!

**Bobby (Voz)**: ¿Qué?

Lori colgó y salió rápido de la habitación. En la habitación de Leo, él se encontraba en su escritorio escribiendo algo en su máquina de escribir tranquilamente y con un vaso de agua tamarindo que estaba tomando.

**Leo**: Nada mejor que escribir una pequeña historia para regarte del estrés.

**Lori**: [Entrando] ¡Leo!

Leo se sorprendió y voltio para ver que se traba de su hermana Lori.

**Leo**: ¿Lori, crie que estabas hablando con Bobby?

**Lori**: Si. Pero mira que es lo que encontré en mi almario que te dejara literalmente con la boca abierta.

Lori se acercó dejándolo en el escritorio sorprendiendo a Leo porque creía que lo había perdido.

**Leo**: ¡Nuestro álbum de fotos de tiempos de hermanos! ¿Cómo es posible?

**Lori**: Lo sé, sabes esto me tría viejos recuerdos cuando lo pasábamos juntos.

Leo abrió el álbum y la primera foto que vieron era una de donde se veía a Leo de 3 años con una Lori de bebe de 12 meses en la cocina.

**Leo**: Recuerdo que en ese día papá te estaba tratando de dar de comer mientras que mamá se encontraba afuera y además que faltaba pocos meses para que naciera Leni.

**Lori**: Si, papá decía que si tu no estabas cerca mi yo no comía.

Flashback en la cocina en la casa Loud en ese tiempo. El señor Lynn abrió el refrigerador para sacar la papilla de pollo.

**Sr. Lynn**: Bien, Lori. Es hora de comer.

Lori se encontraba sentado en su comedero esperando la comida.

**Sr. Lynn**: Abre la boca que viene el avión. (Haciendo ruidos de avión llevando la cuchara hacia su boca)

**Lori**: No. [Rechazándolo]

**Sr. Lynn**: Y que tal el trenecito. (Haciendo ruidos de tren)

Lori le bota la cuchara.

**Sr. Lynn**: Creo que esto llevara su tiempo.

Minutos después, la cocina se encontraba toda sucia.

**Sr. Lynn**: Creo que necesitara llamar a Rita para que me ayude.

En ese momento entra un Leo de 3 años a la cocina.

**Leo**: Papá, ¿nos has visto mis juguetes?

**Sr. Lynn**: Ahorita no tengo tiempo, hijo. Estoy tratando de dar comer a tu hermana.

**Leo**: ¿Puedo intentar?

**Sr. Lynn**: Bueno, ya que insistes.

El señor Lynn le dio la papilla y Leo para luego cargarlo para acercarlo a Lori.

**Leo**: Mira Lori, es el tren volador. (Hace ruidos de tren volador)

Lori comenzó a reírse y agarro la cuchara para comenzar a comer la papilla sorprendiendo a su padre.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¿Cómo pudiste?

**Leo**: Digamos que a Lori le gusta que a mami y yo que le demos de comer.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¿Qué?

En el presente.

**Leo**: Después de eso, le tuve que enseñar a papá como darte de comer.

Lori cambio de hoja y encontró una foto de un Leo de 9 años con una Lori de 7 años sentados en el sofá jugando videojuegos.

**Lori**: Ah, me acuerdo de esto. Aquí estamos jugando videojuegos en esa vieja consola de la Súper Nintendo.

**Leo**: Si, esa consola fue un regalo por parte del abuelo, en verdad disfrute mucho jugándolo.

**Lori**: Con todo y videojuegos.

Flashback de ese día. Leo se encontraba jugando Kirby Súper Star en dificultad difícil los últimos niveles hasta que aperción Lori.

**Lori**: ¿Qué estás jugando, Leo?

**Leo**: Estoy jugando Kirby Súper Star.

**Lori**: Uh, ¿puedo jugar contigo?

**Leo**: Lo siento, Lori. Pero estoy en los últimos niveles y esos son muy difíciles.

Justo en ese momento suena la música cuando pierdes una vida.

**Leo**: ¡Rayos!

**Lori**: ¿Entonces?

**Leo**: Okey, creo que necesitara algo de ayuda para pasar estos niveles.

**Lori**: Si.

Leo agarro el segundo control para conectarlo y dárselo a Lori.

**Leo**: Mejor que estés preparado.

**Lori**: Siempre estoy preparado.

Una hora después ya derrotando el último jefe.

**Leo**: ¡Cuidado con su agujero negro!

**Lori**: No me digas.

En la pantalla se ve a Kirby lazando una estrella al jefe final ya derrotándolo.

**Leo**: ¡Sí! En tu cara Marx.

**Lori**: Buen trabajo.

**Leo**: Gracias.

**Lori**: Sabes, siendo honesto ese jefe de algo de miedo y aparte por su risa loco.

**Leo**: Ni te imagines, existen otros jefes de Kirby que te perturbarían.

**Lori**: ¿Ponemos jugar a otro videojuego?

**Leo**: Claro, después de terminar iba jugar Donkey Kong Country 2.

De vuelta al presente.

**Lori**: ¿Aun tienes la súper nintendo y los cartuchos de videojuegos?

**Leo**: Obvio que si, además de tener los cartuchos en buenas condiciones.

**Lori**: Yo sigo teniendo el cartucho de videojuego favorito en mi habitación.

**Leo**: Súper Metriod.

**Lori**: Si.

Leo pasó las hojas hasta que encontró uno donde Lori de 9 años tenía la boca abierta viendo algo la televisión junto a Leo de 11 años de su lado.

**Leo**: (Riéndose)

**Lori**: ¿De qué te estas riendo?

**Leo**: Perdón, solo a ver sea foto me recordó cuando descubriste esa gran verdad de esa película.

**Lori**: Ooh. Ya recordé, fue en esa película de s…

**Leo**: Mejor dejemos que el flashback lo diga.

Flashback en sala en otro tiempo, Leo se encontraba viendo una película con palomitas. Justo en ese momento bajaba a Lori de las escaleras con su teléfono enviando mensajes a sus amigas directo hacia la puerta.

**Leo**: ¿A dónde vas jovencita?

**Lori**: Voy a pasar el rato con mis amigas. ¿Y qué estás haciendo?

**Leo**: Estoy viendo Star Wars.

**Lori**: ¿Star Wars? No esa vieja película que le gusta papá y mamá.

**Leo**: Si quieres puedes verla conmigo.

**Lori**: No gracias, sabes que no me gustan películas viejas.

**Leo**: Bueno, que lo pases bien con tus amigas.

Lori abrió la puerta y justo sonaba las voces de los personajes haciendo que le llamara la atención.

**Darth Vader (Voz)**: Esta nave recibió trasmisiones de los espías rebeldes, quiero saber dónde están los planos que te enviaron.

**Leía (Voz)**: No sé de qué estás hablando. Soy miembro del senado imperial y voy a una misión diplomática a Alderaan.

**Darth Vader (Voz)**: Eres parte de la alianza rebelde y una traidora. ¡Llévensela!

**Lori**: ¿No entiendo que hace emocionante esa vieja película? (Desinteresada)

Lori salió de la casa cerrando la puerta para luego en el pórtico enviare un mensaje a sus amigas diciendo que no podrá ir hoy. Luego desde el jardín entro por la parte de atrás silenciosamente llegando a sala de atrás del sofá para ver la película y sin llamar la atención de Leo. Paso un tiempo y Lori se quedó clavado viendo la película hasta una parte que no sé a cuánto de la emoción.

**Lori**: ¡Sí! ¡Destruyeron la estrella de la muerte!

**Leo**: ¿Qué no te gustaba ver viejas películas, además que no ibas pasar tiempo con tus amigas?

Lori se dio cuenta tarde lo que acaba de ser.

**Lori**: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. ¿Podemos ver la siguiente película?

**Leo**: Mmm. Está bien.

Pasando un tiempo. Los 2 estaban sentados en sofá con refresco y palomitas viendo la siguiente película de Star Wars ya casi en la parte final.

**Luke (Voz)**: Nunca me uniré a ti.

**Darth Vader (Voz)**: Si conocieras el poder del lado oscuro. Obi-Wan, nunca te dijo que paso con tu padre.

**Luke (Voz)**: Me dijo lo suficiente. Él me dijo que tú lo mataste.

**Darth Vader (Voz)**: No, Luke. Yo soy tu padre.

**Lor**i: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? (Con la boca abierta)

**Leo**: No te lo viniste venir, verdad.

Otra vez en el presente.

**Lori**: En verdad me quede sorprendida que en Star Wars 5, Darth Vader era el padre de Luke.

**Leo**: También a mí me sorprendió la primera vez que lo vi.

**Lori**: Sabes me sorprende que mucha gente fuera al cine el año pasado cuando se estrenó Star Wars 7: El despertar de la fuerza.

**Leo**: Como olvidarlo, suerte que había comprado los primeros 14 boletos para la familia y de ser los primeros en llegar.

**Lori**: Y lo mejor que para el siguiente año se estrenara Star Wars 8: Los últimos Jedi.

**Leo**: Sabes, yo tengo la teoría que Palpatine regresara para Star Wars 9.

**Lori**: Mejor será que jamás regrese ese emperador oscuro, en verdad lo odie cuando ejecuto la orden 66 de Star Wars 3.

**Leo**: Pues es el personaje de favorito de Lucy.

En la siguiente la hoja se veía a un Leo de 13 años con una Lori de 11 años junto a una chica que ellos conocían haciendo que Leo sonriera y a Lori le trajera recuerdos molestos.

**Leo**: Jamás olvidare ese día que Selena visito la casa Loud.

**Lori**: (Murando) Yo odie ese día.

Otro flashback, pero de hace 6 años en la casa Loud. Leo se encontraba leyendo "Narraciones Extraordinarias de Edgar Allan Poe" a una Lucy de 3 años.

**Leo**: (Leyendo): Del fondo de esa sombra que frota sobre el suelo, no podrá liberarse. ¡Nunca más! [Terminando de leer]

**Lucy**: Ahora el pozo y el péndulo, por favor.

**Leo**: Lo siento, Lucy. Pero esa historia te le contare para tu hora de dormir.

**Lucy**: Suspiro. Está bien. [Yéndose]

**Leo**: Creo que está heredando algo del gusto oscuro de la bisabuela Hariret.

**Lynn**: Oye, Leo. ¡Piensa rápido!

Leo atrapa rápido una pelota futbol y se acerca una Lynn de 7 años.

**Leo**: Buena patada.

**Lynn**: Gracias, estoy practicando mi patada para que nadie lo pare para un juego de futbol que tendré con mis amigos.

En ese momento suena su teléfono y contesta.

**Leo**: Hola.

**¿? (Voz)**: Hola, Leon.

**Leo**: Ah, hola Selena y por última vez no me llames Leon, solo llame Leo.

**Selena (Voz)**: Esta bien, Leo.

**Leo**: ¿Para qué me llamas?

**Selena (Voz)**: Solo quiera recordarte me prometiste pasar tiempo contigo en tu casa y espero que no tengas nada pendiente hoy.

**Leo**: Descuida, hoy no tengo nada pendiente.

**Selena**: Que bien, llego a las 3 de la tarde a tu casa. Adiós.

**Leo**: Adiós.

En se momento aparece comienzan a sonar los lloriqueos de bebes.

**Lincoln (Voz)**: Leo, necesito ayuda con las bebes gemelas Lola y Lana.

**Leo**: El trabajo de hermano mayor llama. [Yéndose]

Unos momentos después. Una Lori de 11 años que estaba enviando mensajes a sus amigos se encontraba en mesa de los grandes, hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta y fue para abrir.

**Lori**: ¿Me pregunto quién será?

Una vez abierta la puerta se encontró con una chica de piel clara cabello largo rubio que vestía de una blusa blanca con una bufanda roja, un pantalón con una falda roja y tenis blancos.

**Selena**: Hola, tú debes ser Lori Loud.

**Lori**: Si, ¿y tú quién eres?

**Selena**: Soy…

Justo en ese momento llega Leo viendo que llego Selena.

**Leo**: Me alegro que llegas a tiempo. (Abrazándola)

**Selena**: Oye, sabes que yo nunca llego tarde.

Lori a verlos comenzó a sentir un sentimiento como de pronto se comenzaba enojarse sin saber lo que era.

**Lori**: ¿Leo, quien esta chica?

**Leo**: [Dejando de abrazar a Selena] Oh, Lori. Te presento a Selena White. Selena ella es mi hermana Lori.

**Selena**: Es un justo. Espero que nos podamos llevar bien.

**Leni**: ¿Leo, quien es ella?

Los 3 ven que el resto de la familia Loud llego.

**Leo**: Familia, le presento a Selena White mí…

**Leni**: ¿Tu novia?

Lori comenzó sentir de nuevo ese sentimiento otra vez a escuchar esa palabra que dijo Leni.

**Leo**: No, ella es mi mejor amiga.

Haciendo que Lori se aliviara de ese sentimiento.

**Selena**: Es un placer en conocerlos familia Loud.

**Leo**: Selena, te presento a mis hermanas y mi hermano.

**Leni**: Soy Leni.

**Luna**: Encantada, soy Luna.

**Luan**: Yo soy Luan.

**Lynn**: Mi nombre es Lynn.

**Lincoln**: Lincoln Loud.

**Lucy**: Lucy.

Lola y Lana balbucean diciendo sus nombres, pero no se entiende.

**Leo**: Las bebes, se llaman Lola y Lana para que sepas. (Hablándole a Selena)

**Selena**: Se ven muy lindas.

**Leo**: Ahora vamos a mi habitación quiero mostrarte algo especial.

Leo y Selena suben las escaleras dejando al resto abajo.

**Leni**: Se ve que Selena es buena persona.

**Lori**: SI, literalmente lo es. (Haciendo un tic en su ojo)

Ya de vuelta en el presente.

**Leo**: Si, jamás olvidare ese día, es una pena que ahora ya no esté con nosotros en este mundo.

**Lori**: Se puede entender que la quieras mucho.

**Leo**: Siéndote sincero, aparte de ustedes que son una parte importante de vida. Ella igual lo era de cierta manera.

Leo cerro el álbum de fotos para luego poner una cara desanimado. Lori a verlo así se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

**Lori**: ¡Oye! ¿Y qué te parece si le recreamos las fotos y hacemos unas nuevas para el álbum?

La cara de Leo se cambia de desanimado y uno interesado.

**Leo**: Sabes, no es una mala idea.

**Lori**: Iré por la vieja cámara de fotos y las películas de Star Wars.

**Leo**: Yo voy a sacar la súper nintendo y el cartucho de Kirby Super Star.

**Lori**: Pero antes.

Lori agarra Leo del hombro para tomarse una selfie donde ellos salen sonriendo a la cámara del teléfono celular.

**Lori**: Esto va para al el álbum de fotos.

**Leo**: Si, literalmente salimos bien en esa foto.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo original ademas decir que si, esta es la primera aparición de Selena pero en forma de flashback y de como Lori comenzo a sentir esos sentimientos por primera vez.**

**Ahora una pregunta: ¿Que momento de tiempo de hermanos le gusto mas?**


	30. Trato Injusto

En las afueras, en una carretera en el bosque. La familia se encontraba en Camionzilla yendo de viaje a un lugar para visitar.

**Lana**: Papá, ¿ya casi llegamos?

**Sr. Lynn**: Aun no nena. En unas horas más. (Conduciendo a Camionzilla)

**Lana**: Ah, está bien. Ya casi llegamos.

Dentro de Camionzilla.

**Lincoln**: (Al público) Hoy iremos al parque estatal gran aventura. ¡Y será estupendo! Vamos a escalar, a pescar, a visitar cuevas.

**Leni**: Y ya quiero ver al abuelo.

Todos ven Leni por lo que dijo.

**Leo**: ¿A qué te refieres con ver el abuelo?

**Leni**: ¿Qué? En el catálogo decía que había un viejo gentil en el parque.

**Lincoln**: [Acercándose] Géiser. No gentil, mira aquí esta. (Mostrándole un imagen)

**Luna**: Espero que lo vemos en acción, eso rockeia.

**Lisa**: Yo no lo esperaría astado inactivo en años.

**Leni**: Entonces es como el abuelo.

**Leo**: Quien sabe Lisa, hay posibilidades que ese géiser pueda entrar en acción otra vez.

**Lana**: ¿Ya vamos a llegar?

**Sr. Lynn**: Lana, ya deja de preguntar.

**Lana**: Pero Brincos está preguntando, yo no. (Sosteniendo a brincos)

**Lola**: Este cinturón está arrugando mi vestido.

**Rita**: ¿Por qué no juegan un juego para el auto?

**Lynn**: Que tal futbol.

**Leo**: Yo no creo que sea buena idea.

Lynn lanza el balón provocando que se descontrole Camionzilla y todos se asusten.

**Rita**: O que tal algo menos peligroso.

**Lucy**: Tengo una balaga para leer la fortuna. Puedo hacerles una lectura.

Todos encinten que lo haga y Lucy se pone su gorra de psíquica.

**Lucy**: Soy mandan Lucy.

**Todos**: Ohhhhhhhh.

**Lucy**: [Poniendo las cartas] Lori, vas hacer un largo viaje.

**Lori**: Tal vez Bobby me lleve a Italia ha estado trabajando en un pizzería.

**Lucy**: Lola, el universo te abrirá las puertas para ti.

**Lola**: Dime algo que no sepa.

**Lucy**: Luan, volaras muy alto.

**Luan**: Pues que afortunada. (Riéndose)

**Sr. Lynn**: Ja, ja. Es bueno.

**Leo**: Opino lo mismo.

**Lisa**: Patrañas, esas predicciones no son para nada específicas.

**Lucy**: (Mostrando otra carta) Lisa, harás un asombroso descubrimiento científico antes de entrar al parque. Es lo bastante específico para ti.

**Lisa**: Especifico sí. Plausible no. Como mujer de ciencia no puedo tomar nada esto en serio.

**Lucy**: Bueno, la baraja no miente. Y el siguiente Lincoln.

Lincoln espera su predicción, pero a Lucy a leerlo jadea por lo que vio.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué? ¿Qué dice?

**Lucy**: Oigan, ¿alguien quiere jugar futbol? (Poniendo una sonrisa)

**Lincoln**: Lucy, ya dímelo, dime.

**Lucy**: Bien. [Mostrándole la carta] tu día en el parque terminara en tragedia.

Justo suena una música de suspenso.

**Sr. Lynn**: Vaya, una estación de radio con música de bobina, se oye bien.

Vuelve a sonar otra vez la música preocupando a Lincoln.

**Leo**: ¿Sabes aun no hecho mi predicción?

**Lucy**: Ups, perdóname, Leo. (Revisando las cartas)

Cuando leyó las cartas sintió como una gran descarga eléctrica le vino al cuerpo haciendo que botara las cartas dejándola quieta como estatua. Y Leo se quedó confundido.

**Leo**: Lucy, ¿te encuentras bien?

**Lucy**: Si, estoy bien.

**Leo**: ¿Y cuál es mi predicción?

**Lucy**: (Nerviosa) Te lo diré llegando al parque.

**Leo**: Okey.

Lucy revisa la carta y se ve la imagen de un casco de caballero con una cara mitad normal que se ve y la otra mitad solo sebe oscuridad con unos ojos rojos. Más tarde llegan a una estación de gasolina.

**Sr. Lynn**: Muy bien chicos, 10 minutos para ir al baño y comer algo, sin tarda más, no le prometo espéralos.

Todos bajan de Camionzilla excepción de Lincoln.

**Lisa**: No vas a venir.

**Lincoln**: No, me quedare justo aquí.

**Leo**: Debes estar bromeando.

**Lisa**: Ah, no te preocupa las tontas predicciones de Lucy o sí.

Lori se resbala con gasolina tirada en el suelo teniendo un largo viaje hasta terminar en la basura.

**Leo**: ¿Estas bien, Lori?

**Lori**: Si. Eso fue literalmente vergonzoso.

**Lucy**: (Apareciendo) Y fue también literalmente fue tu fortuna. [Sacando la carta] Vas hacer un largo viaje.

Haciendo que jadea Lincoln dentro del auto.

**Lori**: Ah, así que no iré a Italia.

**Leo**: (Apareciendo) ¿De todas formas de donde iban a conseguir el dinero para el viaje?

**Lisa**: [Abriendo la compuerta] Tranquilo Lincoln, solo fue una coincidencia.

Lincoln baja de Camionzilla y escucha a Luan hablando con su padre.

**Luan**: (Riéndose) Avísame sin te quedas inflada.

**Sr. Lynn**: Es buena, cariño. Sí que tú medas un aire…

Por error el señor Lynn mando a volar muy alto a Luan con la bomba de aire cayendo en las llantas.

**Sr. Lynn**: [Acercándose] Oh, lo siento nena. Papá te secara de volada.

Los 2 serien por el chiste y todos miran lo que paso hasta que apareció Lucy asustándolos excepción de Leo.

**Lucy**: Fortuna numero 2: volaras muy alto.

**Lisa**: Aja, sí. Confidencia número 2.

**Leo**: No discuten por favor.

Todos caminan para entrar a la tienda y justo en ese momento el señor míster universo sale dejando la puerta abierta a Lola mientras los demás entran.

**Lola**: Ah, gracias míster universo.

Segundos después, Lola hable la puerta dándose cuenta lo que paso.

**Lola**: Ah, el universo abrió las puertas para mí. (Las demás se acercan)

**Lucy**: Y es la numero 3.

**Lincoln**: Lisa.

**Lisa**: Meh, mera casualidades.

Dentro de la tienda, Lynn quiera ir al baño primero, pero resulta que había una fila haciendo que fuera para atrás probando su paciencia.

**Lynn**: No puedo esperar tanto. [Haciendo ejercicio para aguantar más]

Leni pasa con unas botas con las que se enamoró.

**Leni**: No puedo creerlo estas botas son adorables.

Lana sale del baño con un dólar volviéndolo asquerosamente rica.

**Lana**: Halle un dólar en sanitario.

**Lucy**: Justo como lo predije. [Sacando las cartas] Lynn, tu paciencia será probada. Leni, te vas enamorar. Lana, te volverás asquerosamente rica.

**Lynn, Leni y Lana**: ¡Oh!

**Lucy**: (Yéndose) Que puedo decir la baraja no miente.

Lincoln se acerca al empleado de la tienda.

**Lincoln**: Señor, ¿tiene equipo de primeros auxilios?

**Leo**: En serio te lo estas tomado con la predicción de Lucy.

**Lisa**: Ah, Lincoln por favor. [Apuntando a las hermanas] Eso es una coincidencia. Eso una interpole y eso es una gran exageración. (Acercándose a Lana) Asquerosa, sí. Rica no.

**Lana**: Se trata de calidad, no de cantidad.

**Luna**: Oh, sí. (Cerca de una máquina vendedora) La máquina vendedora me dio una bolsa doble de papas. Las mejores cosas son gratis hermano.

**Lucy**: (Pasando) Tendrás una doble recompensa.

Más tarde dentro de Camionzilla, Lincoln tenia puesto un traje protección.

**Lisa**: Ah, por favor, Lincoln. Te estas poniendo en ridículo.

**Leo**: Si, además que esa mascara suena a la respiración de Darth Vader.

**Lincoln**: [Con mascara] Solo soy sensible.

Leo le quita la máscara.

**Lincoln**: Soy estoy siendo cesible. Lucy dijo que mi día terminaría en tragedia y todas las predicciones se han vuelto realidades.

**Lisa**: La mía no, aun no hecho mi descubrimiento científico.

**Leo**: Además que estoy esperando que Lucy me diga el mío cuando lleguemos al parque.

**Lincoln**: ¡Un momento, eso sí es cierto!

**Sr. Lynn**: Muy bien chicos, bienvenidos al parque estatal gran aventura.

En la entrada Lincoln empuja a sus hermanas para que entren rápido.

**Lola**: Lincoln, ¿Por qué no estas empujando?

**Lori**: ¿Cuál es la prisa? Literalmente somos los únicos aquí.

**Leo**: Excepción de esa motocicleta.

En el estacionamiento sebe a Camionzilla y la motocicleta a que se refería Leo.

**Lincoln**: Si entramos al parque antes que Lisa haga un descubrimiento, significa que las predicciones de Lucy son falsas y quedare libre. (Siguiendo empujando) ¡Sí! Lo hicimos. Ciencia 1 y cartas medievales 0. [Quitándose la armadura]

**Leo**: Lincoln, ¿Lisa no está con nosotros?

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué? (Ve que Lisa está llegando) ¡Lisa rápido entra aquí!

**Lisa**: Lo siento, tenía que terminar el capítulo.

Un huevo cae del cielo abriéndose para revelar un descubierto científico.

**Lisa**: ¡Santa madre de los descubrimientos! ¡Es una lechuza con astas de ciervo!

**Lincoln**: ¡Ahhhhhh!

**Lisa**: (Acercándose) Lucy debo admitir que tus predicciones psíquicas son misteriosamente acertadas. Ahora me iré mostrare a esta fascinante criatura al guarda del parque. Te veré luego Lincoln o tal vez no.

Suena la música de suspenso otra vez.

**Sr. Lynn**: Si, ya tengo es música en mi teléfono.

La familia Loud llego a la primera parada del parque.

**Sr. Lynn**: Muy bien grupo, la primera parada de son las cavernas de grandes estalactita.

**Lucy**: Uh, si esta oscuro yo entro.

**Lincoln**: Uh, si esta oscuro no entro.

**Leo**: Debes estar bromeando.

**Rita**: Lincoln, estuviste esperando este viaje por meses. ¿No quieres entrar a las cavernas?

**Lincoln**: Y ser empalado por una estalactita.

**Rita**: Dejaras que una tonta predicción arruine tu diversión.

**Lincoln**: Si, lo hare. Voy aquedarme aquí donde estoy sano y salvo.

**Leo**: Pues tú te lo pierdes.

Todos entran a la caverna dejando a Lincoln atrás. En la caverna todos usan un casco con lámpara para ver bien.

**Lori**: Vaya que este lugar es bonito.

**Lucy**: Además de oscuro.

**Leo**: Parase como si fuera de esas cuevas del lado oscuro de la fuerza.

**Sr. Lynn**: Muy bien grupo, cada quien se separe en un grupo de 2 personas para explorar parte de la caverna.

**Lucy**: Yo voy con Leo.

**Lori**: ¡Oye! Yo quería ir con él.

**Leo**: Suerte para la próxima hermana.

Momentos después, en una parte de la caverna en un pequeño lago subterráneo.

**Leo**: Mira que hay en esas estalactitas.

Lucy ve que son murciélagos de cueva colgados.

**Lucy**: genial, murciélagos de cuevas.

**Leo**: Ahorita deben estar dormidos para luego salir de noche y chupar sangre de los insectos.

**Lucy**: Suerte que colmillito esta acostumbrado estar despierto durante el día.

**Leo**: ¿Por cierto, cual mi predicción?

**Lucy**: (Poniéndose nerviosa) ¿Qué?

**Leo**: Mi predicción. Dijiste que me lo dirías una vez que estemos en el parque.

**Lucy**: Pues…

Lucy ve el reflejo de la cara de Leo en el agua con los ojos rojos sangre asustándola, para luego frotarse sus ojos y ver que su rostro con los ojos normales

**Lucy**: Pues tu predicción era que tendrás un buen día. (Poniendo una sonrisa)

**Leo**: ¡En serio! bueno si es lo que dices. Sera mejor que regresemos ahora con el resto.

**Lucy**: Okey.

Leo y Lucy se van del pequeño lago, pero en ese momento aparecen 2 personas que también se encontraban en la caverna y en el parque.

**Clyde**: Vaya que es increíble esta caverna.

**María**: Ni que lo digas, suerte que somos los únicos en el parque. (Viendo la guía del parque)

**Clyde**: Podemos ir después al cañón gran vista.

**María**: Si, claro.

Más tarde en la en la siguiente parada del parque.

**Sr. Lynn**: Ah, el gran lago brillante.

**Lynn**: ¡Bala de cañón!

Lynn hace bala de cañón en el lago mojando al señor Lynn y Lily.

**Sr. Lynn**: Lynn Jr. Arruinaras la guía de gran aventura. [Exprimiendo la guía]

**Lana**: Anímate Lincoln, tenemos todo el lago para nosotros. (Desde un flotador)

**Lincoln**: (Desde un muelle pequeño) Si, claro. Para ser comido por una piraña o atacado por una anguila o por una criatura del pantano.

**Lola**: [Saliendo del agua] No seas tonto, no hay tales cosas.

**Leo**: Así es Lincoln, solo entra y disfruta de la diversión.

Del agua sale y el señor Lynn lleno de algas asustando a Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Es el! [Agarrando a un palo] Atrás horrenda bestia.

**Sr. Lynn**: (Quitándose las algas) ¡Oye! Yo no elegí este traje de baño, tu madre lo hizo.

**Leo**: Vaya que eres menso, deberás.

En la siguiente parada.

**Sr. Lynn**: Les presento el cañón gran vista. La vista más maravillosa del norte del rio claro.

**Luan**: Maravillosa, queras decir…

**Rita**: ¿Alguien ha visto su hermano?

Lynn y Leo van para atrás y ven que Lincoln seguía atrás.

**Lincoln**: Esos son hormigas de fuego o esas son arenas movedizas. Estoy seguro que es hierba venosa.

**Lynn**: (Hablándole fuerte) Lincoln, ven aquí arriba.

**Lincoln**: Shhh. Quieres provocar una avalancha.

**Lynn**: ¿Queee?

**Leo**: ¡Oh, por favor, Lincoln! Eso nunca jamás pasara. Sera mejor que subas o de lo contrario… (Comienza sentir dolor de cabeza)

**Lynn**: ¿Te encuentras bien?

**Lucy**: (Aparece a lado de Leo) Tomate este jugo helado.

**Leo**: Gracias, Lucy. [Tomándolo]

En la siguiente parada.

**Sr. Lynn**: Siguiente parada en el rio gran corriente.

Todos se encontraban pescando y Leni estaba pescando en un arbusto.

**Luna**: Oye, hermanita. ¿Dame otra lombriz?

**Lana**: Lo siento ya no hay. (Comiéndolos)

**Leo**: Solo te diré que eso te va dolor de estómago más tarde.

**Rita**: Lincoln, deberías acompañados.

**Lincoln**: [Alzando una canoa] Si, claro. Y ser tragado por el rio o contraer un parasito asesino o resbalarme en una roca, golpéame la cabeza, tener amnesia y terminar en Tijuana. No lo creo. (Bajando la canoa)

Mientras que ellos seguían pescando a unos pocos metros se encontraban María y Clyde remanando en una canoa.

**Clyde**: ¿Estás seguro que podemos remar con esta corriente?

**María**: Descuida, Clyde. Les prometí a tus padres que estarías seguro conmigo y yo nunca rompo una promesa.

**Clyde**: Luego de esto, ¿A dónde vamos?

**María**: Iremos a la colina más grande del parque para tómanos una foto.

Más tarde, en una mesa de picnic. Todos se encontraban comiendo hamburguesas.

**Lana**: Ojala que no hubiera comido las lombrices. (Teniendo dolor de estómago)

**Leo**: Te lo dije.

**Sr. Lynn**: Lincoln, ¿seguro que no quieres venir?

**Lincoln**: [Saliendo de la cesta] Si, claro. Y traer a los osos con el olor de las hamburguesas, no lo creo. (Volviendo a la cesta)

**Lori**: Creo que los osos le gusta la ensalada de papas que está en la cesta.

Lincoln sale asustado de la cesta.

**Leo**: En serio, Lori. Ni siquiera hay osos en el parque.

**Lucy**: Por cierto, Leo. ¿Cómo te sientes de la cabeza?

**Leo**: Pues ya me siento bien, gracias por darme ese jugo en verdad sabia rica helada.

Justo en ese momento vuelve Lincoln a la cesta.

**Lincoln**: No, esperen los osos.

Después de todo eso, en la entrada del parque.

**Sr. Lynn**: Ah, qué gran día. El parque estatal gran aventura sabe cómo hacer pasar buenos momentos.

**Leo**: Ni que lo digas, papá.

**Lincoln**: Estupendo tal vez pueda salir de aquí con vida.

**Sr. Lynn**: Lincoln, ¿A dónde vas? Lisa va dar su conferencia de prensa.

**Lincoln**: Ustedes vayan sin mí, los destellos de las cámaras podían segarme.

**Leo**: Solo ven. [Jalando a Lincoln]

Lisa y el guardabosques se encontraban apunto de revelar algo público.

**Lisa**: (Hablando por los micrófonos) Miembros de la prensa, hecho un descubierto que cambiara para siempre nuestro entendimiento del reino animal. Les represento al Astachuza.

Lisa revela a la lechuza con las astas de ciervo y los periodistas comienzan a tomar fotos.

**Lisa**: [Sosteniendo al animal] Como pueden ver las astas de la lechuza son. (A la lechuza se le caen las astas) ¿Hechas en chinas?

El guardabosque escupe el agua que estaba tomando.

**Guardabosque**: Disculpen, acabo de recordar que deje conectada la plancha en la estación. Los incendios forestares no son un juego. [Yéndose]

**Lisa**: [Deteniéndolo] ¡Alto allí amigo! ¿Qué esto?

**Guardabosque**: Uh, está bien. Yo planea todo esto, compre las astas y se los pegue a la lechuza.

**Lisa**: Cree que la ciencia es una especie de broma.

**Guardabosque**: No, es solo desde que el geiser dejo estar activo ya nadie viene al parque. Pensé que algo de publicidad traía visitantes.

Lisa vuelve a los micrófonos para hablar.

**Lisa**: Mis disculpas a ustedes. Obviamente la lechuza es un fraude.

Todos se sorprenden.

**Lincoln**: Un fraude. Así que la predicción de Lucy no fue cierta.

**Lisa**: Es una conclusión lógica.

**Lincoln**: Significa que la mía no fue cierta.

**Lisa**: Segunda conclusión lógica.

**Lincoln**: Arruine mi día sin ninguna razón.

**Lisa**: Tercera conclusión lógica.

En esos momentos todo el mundo escucha el grito de una persona desde arriba.

**Clyde**: ¡Cuidado todo el mundo!

Resulta que María y Clyde estaban enciman de una tabla de surf surfeando los aires y Lisa se alejó rápido de allí. Para luego ver como chocan destruyendo donde exhibía a la lechuza.

**María**: [Saliendo de los escombros] ¿Clyde? ¿Clyde, dime si estás bien?

**Clyde**: ¡Uhhhhhhhh! ¡Eso fue extremo y divertido! [Saliendo de los escombros como si nada] ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?

**María**: Lo siento, Clyde. Pero era el único bloque hielo que tenía para la tabla, además que ya me canse.

**Clyde**: Ya quiere contarles esto a mis padres.

**María**: ¿Qué? Me mataran si se enteran de eso.

**Clyde**: Solo bromaba. (Riéndose) No se los diré.

**María**: ¡Hey! Pero que astuto mi pequeño amigo mío.

**Lincoln**: ¿Clyde?

María y Clyde voltean para ver a la familia Loud viéndolos.

**Clyde**: Ah, hola, Lincoln. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

**Lincoln**: Lo mismo te iba a preguntar.

**Clyde**: Pues María me llevo al parque gran estatal gran aventura, mientras que mis padres no están en casa.

**María**: Sí, sus padres me pidieron que lo cuidara y como su amiga, lo lleve aquí a pasarlo bien para que no se aburra en su casa.

**Leo**: Pues se nota que se divirtieron.

**Lori**: Sera mejor que nos vayamos ahora. [Empujando a Leo]

**María**: Por cierto para todo el mundo, algo me dice que el geiser está apunto de…

La tierra comienza a temblar y todos van donde está el geiser para ver que las misma activa haciendo que todos asombren.

**Lisa**: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

**Leo**: Te dije que había posibilidades.

**Lincoln**: (Al público) Bueno, creo que hay lección. No puedes vivir con temor o te perderás de todo y eso sí sería una tragedia.

Un rato después en Camionzilla todos se encontrabas dormidos excepción de Lisa y Lucy.

**Lisa**: Bien, Lucy. Creo que desecharas ese tonto talón que asido desacredita.

**Lucy**: Siéndote honesta, Lisa. Me alegro que una de esas predicciones no se hiciera realidad.

**Lisa**: ¿Y cuál es esa predicción?

Lucy le surra al oído a Lisa sorprendiéndose por lo que dijo.

**Lisa**: ¿En serio? Yo no creo que Leo sería capaz de lastimarnos, además de tener una algo oscuro dentro de él.

**Lucy**: Eso ya lo sé, hasta incluso me asuste de esa predicción. Y para que veas que decir la fortuna es real, diré una última predicción. [Sacando una carta] El final esta acerca.

**Lisa**: Oh, por favor deja de…

Aparece un cartel con la palabra "EL FIN" con la imagen de la lechuza con astas.

**Lucy**: Ves te lo dije, la baraja no miente.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y además de las breves apariciones de María y Clyde. además, ¿a que se refería Lucy con una oscuridad dentro de Leo?**


	31. Resolución De Baile

Todo inicia con Leo bajando las escaleras con una novela que se compró de Owen King que estaba a punto de leer en la sala.

**Leo**: Quién diría que los hijos de Stephen King seguirían sus pasos de escritor, quizás me compre una novela de su esposa después.

En ese momento ve que todas sus hermanas se encontraban enfrente de la puerta.

**Leo**: Chicas, ¿qué están haciendo?

**Lori**: Estamos esperando que regrese Lincoln de la escuela.

**Leo**: ¿Para qué?

**Leni**: Para ver si Ronnie Anne lo invito para el baile de Sadie Hawkings.

**Leo**: En serio solo porque creen que una chica va invitar a un chico a un baile va ser algo romántico.

**Lisa**: Lo dice la persona que nunca fue la escuela en su vida.

**Leo**: Te recuerdo que estudie en casa.

**Lynn**: ¡Un momento! Si más recuerdo. Selena te había invitado al baile de la secundaria hace años.

**Lori**: ¡¿Qué cosa?!

**Leo**: Si, pero la razón que me invito era para nada más que la motivara acercase con el chico que le gustaba, ni se imagine como estaba de nerviosa en el baile.

**Lori**: Oh, ya recordé. Si, hasta incluso regresaste a la casa para solo ver una película que estaban a punto de pasar en la televisión.

Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta revelando a Lincoln tranquilamente y asusta a ver sus hermanas.

**Lincoln**: ¡Ahhhh!

**Leni**: ¿Y Ronnie Anne te invito al baile Sadie Hawkings?

**Lincoln**: Yo… ehhh…

**Lori**: Apuesto que estaba emocionada, el baile Sadie Hawkings es literalmente el baile más importante en la vida de una chica.

**Lincoln**: Pues… en realidad Ronnie Anne no me invitado.

**Todas**: ¿Qué?

**Lincoln**: Si, estuve esperando todo el día pero ella jamás me invito.

**Lucy**: Pobre hermano mayor debes estar desbastado.

**Lincoln**: Oh, no tanto. Lo superare de algún modo.

Todos se van tranquilamente excepción de Leo.

**Lincoln**: (Al público) ¿Qué? Les había dicho la verdad. Pero créame no lo habían entendido, a veces una mentira blanca funciona para todos.

**Leo**: Para mí no.

**Lincoln**: Oh, rayos.

**Leo**: Descuida, Lincoln. De todas formas conociendo a Ronnie Anne y más que nada más es tu amiga de seguro no te había invitado al baile de todas formas.

Subiendo las escaleras para ir su habitación, pero mientras pasaba caminando escucho a tanto a Luna, Luna, Lynn y Lucy haciendo llamadas para algo para Lincoln.

**Leo**: Mejor les hubiera dicho que nada más ira a los videojuegos con Clyde.

Una vez entrando a su habitación, se sentó en su sofá para leer.

**Leo**: Bueno, es el tiempo de leer novelas. (Pero en ese momento suena su teléfono) Es enserio.

Leo saca su teléfono y revisa que es un mensaje de Marty con una noticia que lo sorprendió.

**Leo**: ¡No inventes!

Más tarde en la noche, Lincoln se encontraba bajando las escaleras.

**Lincoln**: Mamá, iré a los juegos con Clyde regreso a rato.

**Luan**: (Apareciendo) Lincoln, tiene un segundo.

**Lucy**: Oye, tengo que hablar con el primero.

**Lynn**: No, chicas. Es urgente.

**Luna**: El mío es más importante (Todas bajan de las escaleras) Adivina que hermano, te conseguí una cita para el baile.

**Lincoln**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Luna**: Oye, también yo.

**Luan**: Yo también.

**Lynn**: También yo.

**Lincoln**: ¿Por qué?

**Lynn**: Estabas tan abatido por que Ronnie Anne cuando no te haya invito. Así que quise sentir mejor.

**Luna, Luan y Lucy**: También yo.

**Lincoln**: Chicas, no estaba abatido. No quería que me invitara porque quería a los juegos esta noche.

**Luan**: ¿Y porque no los dijiste eso tonto?

**Lincoln**: Porque me hicieron sentir culpable de todo eso del baile más importante de la vida de una chica.

**Luna**: Bueno, iras al baile niño. Porque mi amiga se deprimirá si lo dejas plantada.

**Lynn**: La mía igual.

**Lucy**: Es cierto.

**Luan**: Si, aun platón se deprime en grande. (Riéndose) Pero enserio si irás.

**Lincoln**: Pero escuchen, ¿cómo los vio alegrar con 4 citas?

**Luna**: Eso no es problema nuestro.

**Luan**: Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba, Lincoln.

**Lynn**: Ahora tienes que entrar en ella.

**Lucy**: Que suerte.

Lincoln sabiendo que tiene que ir sube nuevo a las escaleras para pedir ayuda de Clyde, en ese momento aparece Leo dando un salto giratorio para aterrizar de pie.

**Luna**: Wow, gran salto giratorio.

**Leo**: Gracias.

**Lynn**: Puedo hacerlo mejor.

**Leo**: Lo dudo. Ahora por favor dígale a mamá que voy salir esta noche.

**Lucy**: ¿A dónde vas?

**Leo**: Voy a la inauguración de la nueva discoteca light de Royal Woods.

**Luan**: ¿Iras acompañado con alguien?

**Leo**: No, voy solo. Adiós.

Leo sale de la casa Loud para luego entrar a su automóvil e irse.

**Luna**: De seguro pondrá música buena.

**Lori**: Hay que salvar a Leo.

Las 4 se sorprenden que Lori hayan aparecido de la nada.

**Luna**: ¿Qué?

**Lucy**: ¿Por qué?

**Lynn**: Si, Leo. Es capaz de lastimar hasta hacer llorar al quien quiera que enfrente.

**Lori**: 4 palabras: María va estar allí.

**Luna, Luan y Lynn**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Lucy**: Esa demonia va estar en la discoteca.

**Luna**: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Lori**: Pues…

Recordando lo por lo que vio en el súper mercado y de otra parte.

**Lori**: No importa de dónde lo descubrí. ¿Quién me apoya para salvar a Leo?

**Lynn y Lucy**: Yo.

**Luna y Luan**: Yo no.

**Lori**: ¿Espera que?

**Luna**: Lo siento, Lori. Pero tengo que platicar con mi guitarra.

**Luan**: Yo tengo que preparar mi siguiente espectáculo para el siguiente cumpleaños de un niño.

Luna y Luan suben las escaleras y Lori saca las llaves de Camionzilla listas para la acción.

**Lori**: Mamá, iré salir un rato de la casa.

**Rita (Voz)**: Esta bien, pero no regresen muy tarde.

Con Leo en el auto.

**Leo**: Porque tengo el presentimiento que algo malo va suceder.

Más tarde, Leo llega a tiempo donde se ve que están a punto de abrir la discoteca además de los jóvenes esperando que abran.

**Guardia**: Buen bien todo el mundo, más vale que se tranquilicen si quieren entrar.

Leo se acerca para luego encontrarse con unos de sus amigos entre las personas de espera.

**Leo**: ¿Marty?

**Marty**: Ah, hola compadre.

**Leo**: Me dijiste que no podrías venir, porque ibas a tener una cita con Flores.

**Marty**: Pues ahorita me quiero alegar de ella.

**Leo**: ¿Qué? No me digas que rompieron.

**Marty**: ¡Oye, no! Resulta que se enfermó de resfriado y como siempre me preocupo de ella, Flores igual se preocupa de mí y dijo que ya no fuera a su casa para no contagiarme.

**Leo**: Ah, bueno.

**Marty**: Entonces vinisteis a disfrutar de buena música esta noche.

**Leo**: Claro que sí, compadre.

**Marty**: Por lo que escuche al dueño de la discoteca no va meter un bar si no como un puesto de refresco y batidos.

**Leo**: Ya imagino para evitar que los jóvenes se pongan ebrios.

Justo en ese momento el guardia comienza abrir las puertas asa inaugurando la discoteca light de Royal Woods.

**Guardia**: Muy bien todos, entren tranquilos y no co… (Es aplastado por los jóvenes que entraron rápido) Suerte que ya estoy acostumbrado.

Ya dentro de la discoteca.

**Leo**: ¡Wow!

**Marty**: Increíble.

**Leo**: Algo me dice que el dueño es alguien de la cultura pop.

**Marty**: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

**Leo**: Mira a tu alrededor.

La discoteca se veía como si fuera una de los años 80, con la pista baile madera, la bola disco arriba del techo, las luces de colores y el Dj reproduciendo la música.

**Marty**: En verdad parase uno de los ochentas.

**Leo**: Sabes, una vez mi padre gano una bola disco de un concurso de una discoteca.

**Marty**: ¿En serio?

**Leo**: Si, según mamá. Él sabía cómo moverse en la pista de baile.

Leo y Marty caminaron para seguir con la diversión, pero en ese momento entraron nadie más que Lori y acompaños de Lynn y Lucy disfrazado de persona mayor con un traje.

**Lori**: Una ventaja que puede entrar con esta edad.

**Lynn**: Para ti sí, pero nosotros tenemos que usar este disfraz para pasar (Siendo las patas)

**Lucy**: No te muevas mucho, Lynn. (Siendo la cabeza)

**Lori**: Chicas, recuerden la misión, tenemos que encontrar a Leo antes que María lo haga.

**Lynn**: Tienes razón, por Leo.

**Lucy**: Si me encuentro con esa demonia le lanzare una maldición de que seguro lo perturbara.

**Lynn**: No, mejor hay que humillarla.

**Lori**: Ahora solo que hay encontrarlo, vayan por la izquierda.

**Lynn y Lucy**: Si, señora.

Todas se van por caminos diferentes para encontrar a Leo.

**Lynn**: Sabes, ¿me pregunto cómo le ira a Lincoln en el baile?

**Lucy**: Seguramente ahorita debe estar bailando con la cita que le consigue.

**Lynn**: No, está bailando con la cita que le conseguí.

Por andar discutiendo se pasan a Leo que se encontraba caminando todavía con Marty.

**Leo**: En serio este lugar es el mejor.

**Marty**: Yo le doy 4 estrellas.

**Leo**: Yo les doy las 5 estrellas.

**Marty**: ¡Oye! Yo invito los refrescos

**Leo**: Bien porque tengo sed.

Leo y Marty fueron al puesto de refrescos y batidos donde encontraron un empleado listo para servirles.

**Empleado**: En que les puedo servir caballeros.

**Leo**: Una coca cola por favor.

**Marty**: Yo una fanta.

El empleado saco los refrescos en botellas de vidrio para luego abrirlos y dárselos a ellos.

**Leo**: Salud.

**Marty**: Claro que sí, compadre.

Ambos chocan sus refrescos y luego toman un poco de refresco. Cuando Marty dejo beber su refresco vio a su lado se encontraba a una conocida que se encontraba aburrida con un vaso de agua con hielo.

**Marty**: Oye, Leo. ¿Preguntare a esa chava si nos puede dar algo de hielo? (Apuntado en donde esta ella)

**Leo**: Okey.

Con la conocida que se encontraba hablando sola.

**¿?**: En serio esta la peor y más aburrida de la noche que he tenido. [Tomando de su agua] ¡¿Y porque razón estoy pesando en esto?! Si me dije a mi misma que me divertía sin nadie que me acompañara.

**Leo**: ¿Disculpa?

**¿?**: No gracias, no quiero bailar idiota. (Volteando para luego llevarse una sorpresa) ¡¿Leo?!

**Leo**: ¿María? Vaya sorpresa que te encuentro aquí.

**María**: Si… perdón si te dije idiota.

**Leo**: Descuida, no sabías que era yo. ¿Viniste sola o alguien te acompaña?

**María**: Pues vine sola, ¿y tú?

**Leo**: Vine solo.

**María**: ¡En serio!

**Leo**: O eso creía hasta que me encontré con Marty aquí.

**María**: Oh, ¿y donde esta?

**Leo**: Por haya. (Para ver que ya no estaba) ¿Ahora donde se fue?

El teléfono de Leo suena y lo revisa siendo un mensaje de Marty.

**Leo**: [Leyendo] Lo siento, Leo. Pero me tuve que ir. Surgió una emergencia en mi casa y tuve que irme rápido.

**María**: Así, que Marty ya no está. (Sitiándose feliz sin saber porque)

Pero que no sabían es que Lori ya los había visto y llamo a las otras por un micrófono.

**Lori**: Chicas, ya encontré a Leo, pero igual a María que ya lo encontró.

**Lynn** **(Voz)**: Ah, por favor.

Lori mira para arriba y ve las barras donde sostiene las luces y la bola disco, además que el Dj agarra el micrófono y comienza hablar.

**Dj**: Buenas noches, Royal Woods. Solo quiero decirle que por parte del dueño a los que se hará un concurso de baile en parejas o solitario y el ganador o ganadores se llevaran una bola disco autentica de los años 80. Así que muestren sus pasos de bailes en la pista.

Entonces a Lori se le ocurre una brillante idea.

**Lori**: Chicas, tengo un plan.

**Lucy (Voz)**: Cuéntala.

**Lori**: Solo diré que necesitaremos una cubeta.

Yéndose a hacia otro lado. Devuelta con Leo y María.

**María**: ¿Vaya premio? [Bebiendo su agua]

**Leo**: ¿Quisieras bailar conmigo?

Ella escupe su agua por esa pregunta que le acaba decir.

**María**: ¿Qué?

**Leo**: Dije si quisieras bailar conmigo.

**María**: Ahhhhhh…

**Leo**: Solo ven, será muy divertido.

**María**: Esta bien. Pero tú baila primero.

**Leo**: Bien, pero después quiero ver tus pasos de baile.

**María**: Si… (Nerviosa)

En las pista de baile se encontraban varios jóvenes bailando al ritmo de la música hasta que encontró Leo a la pista.

**Leo**: ¡Dj! Por favor pon You Should Be Dancing.

**Dj**: Oh, un clásico de los Bee Gees.

El Dj pone el disco y comienza a reproducir la canción, Leo sonriendo mientras ve a María en la multitud. Comienza a bailar de una forma espectacular dando varios pasos al ritmo de la música. La gente comienza darle porras y otros le aplauden. Pero desde arriba encima de la barra del disco.

**Lynn**: Vaya, Leo si sabe conmoverse el cuerpo.

**Lucy**: Aunque no lo creas, papá le enseño a bailar.

**Lori (Voz)**: Derecho ambos lo son. ¿Por cierto tiene la cubeta con agua fría?

**Lynn**: Lo tenemos listo.

**Lucy**: Y bien fría con cubos hielos.

**Lori (Voz)**: Bien, solo esperen la señal.

**Lucy**: Sabes, me hubiera gustado llenarlo de sangre falsa la cubeta como aquella escena de la novela que leí de una de las novelas de Leo.

**Lynn**: No, eso ya sería pasarse de la raya.

Una vez que Leo terminando de bailar haciendo una pose, toda la gente le apruebe por lo maravilloso que fue.

**Leo**: Muchas gracias, muchas gracias.

**Dj**: A eso le llamo moverse.

Leo a ver la gente se percató que ya no se encontraba María y para luego ver que se había ido otra vez al puesto de refrescos para luego acercarse.

**Leo**: ¿María?

**María**: Hola Leo. Estuviste increíble con tu baile. (Bebiendo su refresco)

**Leo**: Pero ahora es tu turno ahora.

Sin que lo viera María trago saliva y puso una cara de nerviosa.

**María**: ¿Ahora?

**Leo**: Si. [Agarrándola de la mano para acercase a la pista] ¡Dj! Ponen la canción Bad.

**Dj**: Oh, sí. El rey del pop Michel Jackson entra a la pista enseguida.

Colocando el disco se comenzó a reproducir y Leo soltó a María dejándola en la pista. María a ver la gente y Leo esperando que bailía respiro hondo para luego decir unas palabras.

**María**: ¡I'm Bad, I'm Bad come on!

**Lori**: Ahora.

Lynn y Lucy tiraron el agua de la cubeta y en cámara lenta se vía como el agua la mojo por completo a María y al mismo tiempo sintiendo lo frio que estaba el agua con los cubos de hielo. Leo vio para arriba, pero solo vio el que lo hicieron dejaron la cubeta, mientras que una las 3 hermanas Loud se fueron del lugar rápido. La gente y el Dj se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que paso.

**Leo**: ¿María, te encuentras bien?

María a ver Leo comenzó a sentir como de un sentimiento de vergüenza que le llego haciendo que comenzara a caminar tranquilamente hacia a la entrada de la discoteca.

**Leo**: ¿María?

María se subió a su motocicleta arcándola y luego irse a toda velocidad. Leo salió de la discoteca para ver que ella ya se había ido.

**Leo**: ¿Pero qué rayos paso?

Más tarde, Leo regreso a la casa Loud con todo y bola disco para encontrar con sus 3 hermanas sentadas en sofá viendo la televisión.

**Lori**: Ah, hola Leo. ¿Cómo disfrutes de tu noche?

**Leo**: Estuvo divertido.

En ese momentos bajan Luan y Lana con para hablar con Leo.

**Luna**: Leo, ah mamá dijo que fueras a buscar Lincoln.

**Luan**: Si, dijo que se encontraba en los juegos.

**Leo**: Esta bien.

Leo salió de la casa para luego entrar a su auto en camino para buscar a Lincoln. Ya en llegando en el lugar, entro y se encontró a Lincoln y Ronnie Anne jugando batalla de baile los 2 juntos.

**Leo**: Vaya, quien diría que esos 2 terminarían bailando.

En ese momento ve alguien jugando la maquinita de MK4 reconociéndola para luego acerarse y meter una ficha. La persona ve que un segundo lo está retando y le hablo.

**Leo**: Así que usas a Scorpion verdad, María. [Eligiendo a Raiden y comenzando]

**María**: ...

**Leo**: Lamento lo de lo que te haya ocurrido en la discoteca.

**María**: No, soy yo la que se disculpar.

**Leo**: ¿De qué?

**María**: Es que la razón por que me regrese al puesto de refresco era porque… es porque… porque… no se bailar. Listo lo dije.

**Leo**: ¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Hasta me preguntaste si sabias bailar.

**María**: Era porque cuando te vi bailando de esa forma increíble y además que ve invitantes a bailar no tuve tiempo de contarlo.

**Maquinita**: ¡Fatalaty!

**Leo**: Sabes, tal vez para próxima vez que vaya a la discoteca te invite para te enseñe a bailar.

**María**: ¿Cómo una cita?

**Leo**: No, nada más como una noche de los buenos amigos que somos.

En se momento el empleado de los juegos coloca una canción que reconoció al instante María que era: "The Power Of Love".

**María**: Si, nada más como amigos. (Poniendo una sonrisa mientras se sonroja un poco)

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que ciertamente le hice un gran cambio, ademas si preguntan que le paso a Lincoln digamos que ocurrió igual que en el capitulo original.**

**Ahora para clarar unas cosas. **

**1) María se la hace muy confuso esos sentimientos. **

**2) Digamos que Leo es muy difícil de enamorar porque ve todo el mundo como sus amigos y nunca le presta atención a los sentimientos de enamoramiento. Eso si que da buenos consejos de amor y ayudar a sus amigos a conseguir citas.**

**3) Aunque en este capitulo tanto el esfuerzo de Lori, Lynn y Lucy fueron en balde, pero aun asi que en este capitulo trataron bien mal María y eso tendrá una consecuencia no muy bonita con Leo o al menos que María se gane el respeto de todas las hermanas Loud a tiempo, pero con Lori lo dudo.**

**Que tengan un buen día del amor y la amistad para todos.**

**Por cierto escondí una referencia de una novela de Stephen King.**


	32. Uno De Los Chicos

Era un día normal y común corriente en la casa Loud. Lincoln y Clyde se encontraban en la cocina viendo que hay en refrigerador.

**Lincoln**: A ver que tenemos. [Sacando cosas del refrigerador] Col, tofu, qui... ¿nua?

**Clyde**: Creo que se le dice quinua.

Lincoln prueba un poco y lo escupe.

**Lincoln**: ¡Yo le digo qui-blah! Esta comida de conejos solo significa una cosa: Lori está comiendo otra vez sano.

**Clyde**: Ah. Por eso su piel reluce como el atardecer del caribe. (Imaginándola corriendo en la playa)

**Lincoln**: Lo estas imaginando en la playa de nuevo.

**Clyde**: Nah. No. (Pichando su burbuja imaginativa)

**Leo (Voz)**: Pues vale que será cierto o sino ya te había echado a patadas de la casa, Clyde.

**Lincoln**: ¡Uh! [Sacando un frasco] Mantequilla de maní, así se habla.

Lincoln usa dedo para tomar un poco y comer, Lola aparece y ve como se lo come de una forma poca asquerosa.

**Lola**: Ah, Lincoln. Ten algo de clase. [Yéndose]

Luan aparece hablando con voz de señor cocos.

**Luan**: Eso fueron los deportes y ahora con el clima. (Recibe un eructo de Lincoln) Nublado con posibilidad de que eres asqueroso. [Yéndose]

**Lincoln**: Ah, toda vida siempre es así.

**Clyde**: ¿De que estas hablando, Lincoln? La tienes hecha. Un chico rodeado con 10 asombros hermanas y un hermano mayor no tan asombroso.

**Lincoln**: Oh, Clyde. Dulce e inocente Clyde.

En el primer flashback se ve Lincoln y resto haciendo fila para baño, paso un rato y Leo sale del baño ya bañado.

**Lincoln**: Al fin. [Entrando para luego salir] ¡Olvide mi esponja! (Cuando regresa ve otra fila) ¡Rayos!

**Leo**: Me hubieras pedido que te trajera tu esponja.

Segundo flashback.

**Lincoln**: [Bajando las escaleras] ¡Mamá! Voy ir a ver a Ronnie Anne.

Las hermanas Loud lo escuchan y se acercan.

**Todas**: Veras a Ronnie Anne.

Leo aparta a las hermanas Loud y luego agarra a Lincoln.

**Leo**: Chicas, recuerden que Ronnie Anne es su amiga nada más. [Bajando las escaleras]

**Lincoln**: Gracias.

En el tercero, en la habitación de Lori y Leni.

**Lori**: Muy bien, gente. Acepto ideas para pasar el día.

**Lincoln**: Oh, Podemos ir a leche landia.

**Todas**: ¡No!

**Lincoln**: Muy bien, que tal comida y juegos Gus.

**Todas**: ¡No!

**Lincoln**: Que tal…

**Todas**: ¡No!

**Lori**: Se dé un lugar que nos gusta.

En el centro comercial de Royal Woods, todas se encontraban divirtiendo excepción de Lincoln que se encontraba sentado, hasta que llego Leo con un comic de Ace Savvy que compro y se lo dio.

**Leo**: Para que no te sigas aburriendo y aparte que es nuevo para que sepas.

**Lincoln**: ¡Wow!

Ya en el último Lincoln se encontraba en su habitación hasta que lo dio un calambre y todas las hermanas Loud aparecen para ayudar, Lisa aparece con un desfibrilador pero Leo lo detiene evitando una descarga.

**Leo**: Lisa, Lincoln no está muerto.

Fin de los flashback.

**Lincoln**: Por una parte, tener un hermano mayor es asombroso.

**Clyde**: Te compendia si tuviera un hermano mayor.

**Lincoln**: Pero aun así, Clyde. A veces quisiera tener 10 hermanos.

**Lisa**: [Quitándole el frasco] Y yo quisiera que no comieras nuestra mantequilla de maní usando tu dedo de los mocos.

**Lincoln**: Ves de que hablo.

Lincoln y Clyde se van de la cocina.

**Clyde**: Sabes ahora que dices que quisieras tus hermanas fueran hombres. ¿Cómo sería Leo como mujer?

**Lincoln**: Sabes, esa es una buena pregunta.

Ya en la noche, Lincoln se encontraba dormido hasta que se despertó asustándose y prendiendo la luz resultando ser Lisa en su cama.

**Lisa**: Eh estado considerando el deseo que me comendaste.

**Lincoln**: ¿Mi deseo?

**Lisa**: Sí, creo que te puedo ayudarte. [Sacando un reloj] Este reloj de pulsera de pulsera te puede llevar a una dimensión alterna donde tendrás 10 hermanos.

**Lincoln**: Claro. Lisa creo que astado jugando con demasiados químicos.

Lisa baja de la cama y presiona el reloj abriendo un portal.

**Lincoln**: ¡Santos cielos! Es asombroso. Espera, ¿por qué haces esto por mí?

**Lisa**: Necesito probarlo. Ahora a remos esto o envió a Lana a una dimensión donde sea un sapo.

**Lincoln**: ¡Uh! Lo haremos.

**Lisa**: Advertencia: Solo tienes 24 horas para regresar a casa o de lo contrario te quedaras atrapado para siempre.

Lincoln toma el reloj.

**Lincoln**: Entendido. [Poniéndose el reloj en el brazo] Hagamos esto.

**Lisa**: Suerte, iré a decirle la mala notica a Lana.

Lisa empuja a Lincoln al portal. Y Lincoln atravesando el portal cae al suelo vestido con su ropa normal para levantarse y ver que es igual.

**Lincoln**: ¿Esto no parase una dimensión diferente?

Justo en ese momento en una puerta aparece la versión masculina de Lori.

**Loki**: Es literalmente L. O. L. Vamos Loni es hora de irnos.

**Loni**: [Chocando con la puerta] Vaya, Loki. ¿Quién abrió la puerta?

Se abre otra puerta donde sale la versión de masculina de Luna.

**Luke**: Estoy listo, hermano. [Tocando su guitarra] ¡A rockear!

**Lane**: (Con voz de señora cocos) No me lo perdería. (Voz normal) Es buena señora cocos.

Atrás de Lincoln salen los otros de su habitación.

**Lynn Niño**: 62…

**Lars**: Ah, suspiro.

Entra sale los gemelos de la familia.

**Leif**: Deja de tocar Lexx o tendrás un sapo en el pantalón.

**Lexx**: [Con su auto] Tócame o te acusare. ¡Mamá!

Los 2 se pelean y el científico sale de su habitación escuchándose un bebe llorar.

**Levi**: Cromañones, disminuían el sonido para que nuestro hermano menor pueda suspender su conciencia.

**Leif y Lexx**: Habla con claridad, Levi.

**Levi**: Cierren la boca para que Leon pueda dormir.

**Lincoln**: ¡Santo cielos! [Viendo el reloj]

Todos se encontraban ya se encontraban abajo esperando a Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: ¿A dónde iremos, al centro comercial?

Los chicos se ríen por lo que dijo Lincoln.

**Loki**: Literalmente eres gracioso, Lincoln. Iremos a leche landia, fue tu idea.

**Lincoln**: ¡Genial! Mis hermanas jamás quisiera ir a leche landia.

**Loni**: [Choca con el muro] ¿Hermanas?

**Lincoln**: Ah, ya sabes las monjas. Odian los parques de diversión.

Cuando ellos salieron una persona se acercó y cerró la puerta.

**¿?**: Que tengan un buen día hermanos.

Más tarde regresando de leche landia en Camionzilla los hermanos se encontraban hablando.

**Loki**: [Manejando] Sí, Leche landia estuvo asombroso.

**Lane**: Gran idea, Lincoln.

**Luke**: Sí, bien pensado hermano.

**Lincoln**: (Eructando) Oh, lo siento.

**Lynn Niño**: Si debes disculpar, ¡Por que fue débil! (Eructando mas fuerte)

**Leif**: Eso no fue nada. ¡Oigan esto! (Haciendo pedos con el sobaco)

**Loki**: Así. Pues nada supera esto. (Echándose un gas) ¡Y por favor nadie le diga a ella que me eche un gas!

Lexx pone una sonrisa de malo y después llegan a su siguiente destino.

**Loki**: Hora de comer, chico.

**Lincoln**: ¡Juegos y comida Gus! [Bajando del auto] Es increíble.

Dentro del lugar ellos se encontraban esperando su orden.

**Lexx**: Saben, me hubiera gustado que ella nos hubiera acompañado.

**Lynn Niño**: Si, pero tenía asuntos por atender.

**Lincoln**: ¿De quién están habla…?

Llega un empleado del lugar que con las pizzas.

**¿?**: Bueno chicos. Aquí tienen sus 5 pizzas que pidieron.

**Loki**: Gracias. (Hasta ver el empleado) ¡¿Que rayos?! ¡Igual trabajas aquí!

Lincoln mira al empleado y ver qué algunos lo ven con mala cara, y por qué también tiene cierto parecido con…

**Lincoln**: ¿María?

**Loni, Luke y Lane**: Hola, Mario.

**Mario**: Hola chicos, y para anclar tu pregunta Loki. Tengo varios trabajos además del súper mercado para conseguir dinero.

**Jefe (Voz)**: Juárez, otro pedido.

**Mario**: Enseguida jefe. [Yéndose]

**Lars**: Aun no entiendo por qué ella sigue siendo amiga de ese demonio.

**Lynn Niño**: Ni que lo digas, después de esa pelea en el parque que tuvieron y donde ambos salieron lastimados. [Comiendo una rebana de pizza] Pero aún tengo admitir que ella es guerra muy fuerte que no llora.

**Loki**: (Murando) In balde fue que lo hayamos mojado con agua fría en la discoteca.

Lincoln confundido porque todavía no capta a que se refieren a ella. Ya regresando a casa, Rita estaba usando la camisa verde y cargando a Leon.

**Rita**: Allí está mi ejército, ¿cómo estuvo leche landia?

Loki, Lynn Niño y Leif besan el cachete de su madre para luego entrar hasta que apareció el señor Lynn que viste de una camisa rosado.

**Sr. Lynn**: Hola, chicos.

**Leif**: ¡Todos sobre papá!

**Sr. Lynn**: ¡Ahhhhhhh!

Sale corriendo y todos los persiguen hasta atraparlo.

**Levi**: Tenemos.

**Lars**: Di tío.

**¿?**: ¿Podrían dejar de aplastar a papá, por favor?

Lincoln mira a la dirección donde venía la voz para llevarse una sorpresa le pertenecía a una mujer morena de 19 años que vestía de una blusa blanca, chaleco rojo, falda larga verde con tenis café. Además de tener el cabello negro amarado en forma de cola de caballo.

**Leif**: Oh, por favor. Leona.

**Lincoln**: ¿Leona? ¡Uh! Es la versión chica de Leo.

**Leona**: Sin peros o de lo contrario. (Poniendo sus ojos rojos acercándose a ellos) En verdad quieren verme molesta.

**Todos**: ¡No gracias!

**Lincoln**: Hasta incluso sabe provocar miedo.

Una vez que se metieran a la casa, el señor Lynn se levantó.

**Leona**: ¿Estas bien, papá?

**Sr. Lynn**: Sí, estoy bien. Leona. ¿A veces me pregunto que sentía tener hijas?

**Leona**: ¡Oye!

**Rita**: Tu padre solo está bombeando.

**Sr. Lynn**: Si, tú siempre serás nuestra y única primera hija.

Lexx sale de la casa para hablar.

**Lexx**: Por cierto, Leona. Loki se hecho un… (Loki aparece para taparle la boca)

**Leona**: ¿Qué has hecho qué?

**Loki**: Nada, no hecho nada. (Poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa)

**Leona**: ¿Okey?

Dentro de la casa Lincoln ve como Loki le habla a Lexx.

**Loki**: Que dije no le digan sobre eso a Leona.

**Lexx**: ¿Qué? Me divierte cuando ella te jala la oreja.

**Loki**: Lo mismo le hará al resto si se entera de los que hicimos dentro de Camionzilla.

**Lexx**: ¡Oh!

Los 2 suben las escaleras y Lincoln también sube las y ve el reloj.

**Lincoln**: Solo son 12 horas más, quisiera que esto no terminara. Esperen porque tiene que terminar, que tal sino regreso.

**Leona**: (Apareciendo) ¿De regreso a dónde?

**Lincoln**: ¡Ahhh! Oh, hola, Leona. Dije que tal sino regresamos a Leche landia y vayamos a otra parte.

**Leona**: Okey, ya que mañana yo llevare a todos a otra parte

Ambos suben y encuentran a todos jugando hockey. Lincoln se quita el reloj a la basura y Leona se dio cuenta eso.

**Leona**: ¡Oigan hermanos! Podemos jugar igual.

**Lynn Niño**: Claro que sí.

**Lincoln**: Iré por mis palos de hockey.

Lincoln va donde está su habitación, pero abrir la puerta se encuentra que no está su habitación.

**Leona**: ¿Para qué abriste la puerta del almario?

**Lincoln**: ¿Pensaba aquí era mi habitación?

**Leona: **Técnicamente tú duermes con Lynn y Lars.

Leona abre la habitación para revelar 3 camas.

**Lincoln**: ¿3 de nosotros duerme aquí?

**Lynn Niño**: [Subiéndose a su cama] ¿Dónde crees que dormíamos?

Lincoln busca entre sus sabanas su peluche.

**Lincoln**: ¿Dónde está Bun bun?

**Leona**: Yo lo tengo. [Sacando para dárselo] Me dijiste que te lo guardara cuando casi duerme con los peces por ciertas personas.

**Lars**: En verdad lamentamos eso.

**Leona**: (Pesando) Y por poco hacen que se libere a ella y provocara la destrucción de la familia.

**Rabia (Voz)**: Y cuando salga no tendré pedían con nadie.

**Leona**: Eso lo veremos. Bueno que descansen hermanos.

**Lynn Niño**: Descansa, Leona.

En la noche tranquilamente hasta que sus almohada salieron murciélagos asustándolo.

**Lars**: Como allí estaba mi colmena de murciélagos.

Una puerta se abre para revelar a Leona que se acerca a bote basura sacando el reloj.

**Leona**: Bueno Lincoln, será mejor que te una lección para valorar a tus hermanas.

Ya al día siguiente, Lincoln se despertó otra vez asustándose con los murciélagos cayendo de su cama.

**Lynn Niño: **Uno por despertarme. [Golpeando a Lincoln el brazo]

**Lincoln**: ¡Auch!

**Lars**: Y uno por raspar mi ataúd. [Golpeándolo en el brazo igual]

Lincoln sale golpeando de la habitación para ver una cosa.

**Lincoln**: No hay fila para el baño. Excelente. [Yendo para el baño]

Cuando entro grito por ver el baño todo sucio hasta incluso el inodoro.

**Lincoln**: ¡Guacala!

**Luke**: (Entrando) ¿Qué te pasa hermano? Me despertaste.

**Lincoln**: Mira el baño esta asqueroso.

**Luke**: Es cierto, hermano. No podemos vivir así, hay que limpiarlo. Empezando con el inodoro.

Luke agarra Lincoln pretendiendo usarlo, pero aparece Leona que lo detiene.

**Leona**: Luke que te he dicho que para limpiar el inodoro debes usar esto. [Dándole un destapacaños] O al menos que quieres que te use como destapacaños.

**Luke**: Ah, está bien.

Los hermanos se asomaban y se ríen por lo que dijo Leona.

**Leona**: No se ríen, porque si no vas recuerdo que les dije que limpiarían el baño cuando se fueran ayer. ¿Así que quien me ayuda?

Los hermanos Loud dándose cuentan que Leona tiene razón sobre eso se encierran en sus habitaciones excepción de Leif.

**Leif**: Yo ayudo.

**Leona**: Gracias, pero necesitaremos más ayuda. Loki, será mejor que me ayudes y te perdonare con no jalarte la oreja por el gas que te echaste ayer en Camionzilla.

Loki sale de su habitación poniéndose su gorro del rey del no.

**Loki**: ¡Ya escucharon todos a limpiar el baño!

Todos salen quejándose debido a esa orden con instrumentos de limpieza entrando al baño. Minutos después Lincoln se asombra como quedo limpio el baño.

**Lincoln**: ¡Wow!

**Leona**: Buen trabajo hermanos, ahora salgan del baño y hagan fila porque lo usare primero.

**Todos**: ¿Qué?

**Leona**: Es su castigo por no limpiarlo ayer, excepción de Loki y Leif que ellos serán segundo y tercero.

**Loki y Leif**: Si.

Después de un rato y Lincoln siendo el último de la fila. Lincoln baja de las esclarecerás sin su camisa.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué nadie aquí lava la ropa?

Lincoln ve que Leif y Lexx tienes sus camisas naranjas y los demás se encontraba viendo la televisión.

**Lincoln**: ¿Ah, porque están usando mis camisetas?

**Leif**: Nah, las nuestras están sucias.

**Lexx**: Además que Loki estaba lavando la ropa apenas.

**Lincoln**: ¿Loki sabe lavar ropa?

**Lynn Niño**: No te acuerdas, Leona es la encargada que nosotros cumplamos con nuestros deberes en la casa.

**Leona**: Y será mejor que lo hagan o sino les bajera el saldo del dinero que les toca. [Con un porta pales]

Todos se ponen hacer sus deberes y Lincoln se queda solo.

**Leona**: Y recuerda Lincoln [Dándole una bolsa de basura] Tu estas a cargo de la basura.

**Lincoln**: Si, veras Leona. ¿Puedo hacerlo después de que vaya a ver a Ronnie Anne?

Leona pode una sonrisa y tira el porta papeles.

**Leona**: Pues claro que si puedes.

**Lincoln**: ¡En serio!

**Leona**: Si, pero no iras con esa vestimenta fea. [Agarrándolo]

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué?

Minutos después, Lincoln sale de la habitación de Leona con un traje bien bonito.

**Leona**: De seguro le encantaras con ese traje.

**Lincoln**: Sabes que, mejor olvidarlo. Creo que me iré a recoger la basura a las habitaciones.

**Leona**: Ah, es una lástima. [Cerrando su puerta]

**Lincoln**: Vaya, quien diría que Leona seria como mis hermanas en sola una y más combinada con la inteligencia de Leo.

Lincoln bajas las escaleras para encontrarse con todos sus hermanos.

**Leif**: ¡Todos sobre Lincoln!

Todos fueron contra Lincoln aplastándolo

**Loki**: Chicos, bomba al estilo Loud.

Todos se echan encima gases encima de Lincoln para luego levantarse para seguir con sus deberes.

**Lincoln**: (Al público) Saben, jamás me quedare aquí por siempre y nunca lo hare.

Lincoln vio el reloj notando que hace falta 7 minutos.

**Lincoln**: Todavía tengo 7 minutos para volver. [Subiendo las escaleras]

Lincoln busca en la basura el reloj pero no lo encuentra hasta que vio salir a Leona de la habitación de Leif y Lexx llevando el reloj en su pulsera.

**Leona**: Buen trabajo, gemelos. Después de esto les daré unas galletas con chipas.

**Lexx y Leif**: ¡Sí!

**Lincoln**: Leona, ¿me podías ese reloj que tienes?

**Leona**: No.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

**Leona**: El que lo encuentra se lo queda.

Lincoln desperrado hizo algo que nunca pensaría que fue golpeare a Leona en la cara y quitarle el reloj para luego podérselo.

**Lincoln**: Perdón, Leona. Pero tengo que volver a con mi verdadera familia.

Ve que Leona tenía la cabeza abajo para luego levantarlo y tener los ojos sangre ya no siendo ella.

**Rabia Leona**: No, Lincoln. ¡Derecho jamás vas regresar con tu familia nunca más porque me encargaré de eliminarte!

Lincoln se asusta esquivando a Rabia Leona que lo trata de atrapar, pero Lincoln activaría el portal a tiempo entrando y cerrándose.

**Rabia Leona**: ¡Genial!

Rabia Leona sacudió la cabeza volviendo a Leona al control. Mientras con Lincoln, el aterrizo lo que sería su habitación en su dimensión.

**Lincoln**: Mi habitación. Bun bun. [Tomando su peluche] Funciono, regrese a mi dimensión.

En ese momento se prende la luz y entran sus hermanos.

**Loki**: ¿Estas bien? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

**Lincoln**: ¡Ah! No funciono.

**Luke**: ¿Quieres un vaso de leche de chocolate?

**Lynn Niño**: ¿Quieres un poco agua?

**Lincoln**: Esperen, ¿por qué son gentiles conmigo?

**Leona**: Disculpen.

Los chicos se aparten y se acerca a Leona normal con sus ojos normales con un vaso de leche con chocolate.

**Leona**: Bueno, Linka. Traje tu vaso de leche favorita.

**Lincoln**: ¿Linka?

Lincoln se ve el espejo descubriendo que había cambiado de género dando un grito. Pero pronto se descubre que nada mas era un sueño de Lincoln que hizo que levantara y luego revisara dándose cuenta que todo era normal.

**Lincoln**: Ah, gracias al cielo que fue una pesadilla.

En ese momento aparecen las hermanas Loud entrando a su habitación.

**Lori**: ¿Estas bien? Te oímos gritar.

Todas lo arropan y luego aparece Leo que tenía los ojos rojos sangre haciendo que Lincoln se asustara y lo golpeara.

**Leo**: ¡Auch! ¡Oye! ¡¿Pero qué te pasa, Lincoln?!

**Lincoln**: (Viendo que tenía los ojos normales) Perdón, Leo. Solo me hiciste recordar algo de mi pesadilla.

Lily le da un beso.

**Lincoln**: Gracias chicas, son las mejores. Es bueno estar de vuelta en casa. Nunca volveré a quejarme por tener hermanas.

Todas abrazan Lincoln.

**Lola**: ¿Espera que?

**Lincoln**: Quiero decir… ya saben las monjas.

**Leni**: Ah. [Recogiendo un reloj] Lincoln, ¿esto es tuyo? Se cayó al piso.

**Lincoln**: ¡Ahhhhh!

Agarrara el reloj y lo aplasta destruyéndola.

**Lori**: Eso era literalmente mío.

**Leo**: Lori, calmada. Te puedo comprar otro cuando vayamos al centro comercial.

**Lola**: ¡Ja! Rompiste el reloj de Lori. Es un hecho que no tienes clase.

**Leo**: Lo dice la persona que tiene clase que gano el concurso de eructos.

**Lola**: Ahhhhhhh. Olvida lo que dije.

Todos se van de la habitación de Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: (Al público) Me alegro que mis hermanas no sean como mis hermanos en especial que prefiero a Leo como hermano y no como una hermana.

En la habitación de Leo. Él puso una especie de USB de color verde en su computadora para luego encenderse y revelase a una persona.

**Leo**: Dime, Leona funciono el plan.

**Leona**: Si, funciono a la perfección. Linka jamás volverá a quejarse de mis hermanos.

**Leo**: Lo mismo con Lincoln con mis hermanas.

**Leona**: Sabes nunca me imaginé que Carla y Carlos fueran capaz de contarse desde otra dimensión y luego presentarnos.

**Leo**: Se nota que esos son unos locos genios.

**Leona**: Disculpa si Rabia trato de matar a tu hermano.

**Leo**: Yo también me disculpo por dejar que Rage casi mate a tu hermana.

**Leona**: Bueno, hay tevés, Leo Loud.

**Leo**: Lo mismo, Leona Loud.

Ambos quitan los UBS terminado la comunicación de dimensiones. En la dimensión de Leona.

**Linka**: ¿Con quién estabas hablando?

**Leona**: Estaba hablando con Marcy.

**Loki (Voz)**: ¡Oigan hermanas! No iremos al centro comercial a divertirnos.

**Leona**: Es seguida vamos.

**Linka**: El último en llegar es un huevo podrido. [Yéndose]

**Leona**: Ya verás. [Yéndose igual]

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y a decir verdad este capitulo creo que uno de los mas interesantes que hecho debido el cambio genero que sufren las hermanas Loud, en especial a Leo porque si en la historia era hombre, era obvio que la dimensión Genderbend iba ser mujer. Tambien con otros personajes como María, Marty y Carlos.**

**Hasta incluso Rage tiene su versión mujer, y también espero que les haya agradado a Leona.**


	33. Un Resfriado Sobre La Casa Loud

Todo comienza en una tranquila mañana de sábado en la casa Loud. Lincoln se levantó de su cama despertándose.

**Lincoln**: El dulce ruido del silencio, eso nunca sucede en los sábados. Debo ser el primero en despertar.

Lincoln mira el reloj nadándose cuenta de algo.

**Lincoln**: ¡Un momento! ¡Las 10 AM! ¿Cómo puede estar tan cayado tan tarde?

Abre la puerta de su habitación para ver que el pasillo se encontraba oscura y destruida.

**Lincoln**: Ah, hola.

De pronto de las otras habitaciones Lola y Lana enfermas con ojos verdes y Lincoln se aleja con para luego toparse con Lori.

**Lincoln**: Lori, creo que algo está mal con las…

Ve que Lori también está enferma para luego alejarse siendo rodeado por Lori, Lynn, Lana y Lola. Una puerta se abre agarrándolo y metiéndolo a la habitación.

**Lincoln**: ¿Pero qué?

**Luna**: Se ve bien, pero que hay que revisarlo.

Leni usa un termómetro laser en Lincoln dando un resultado positivo.

**Leni**: 37 grados de temperatura. Está bien, suéltelo.

Luna y Luna sueltan a Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: ¿Quieren decirme que rayos está ocurriendo?

**Lisa**: No has oído, esta mañana nuestra casa quedo infestado por un virus contagioso o mejor conocido en las calles: La gripe. [Mientras prepara caldo de pollo]

**Lincoln**: (Al público) Con 14 Loud en la misma casa, cuando alguien se enferma se extiende como una plaga. No solo hablamos de la gripe, hablamos de un… ¡apocalipsis zombie!

**Lisa**: El primer virus estaba en la habitación de Lori y Leni.

**Leo**: Y yo vi como sucedió todo eso.

Lincoln ve que Leo que tenía una máscara parecida de una película que vio.

**Lincoln**: ¿Por qué tienes esa mascara, que es parecido al que usa el villano de la tercera película de Batman?

**Leo**: Esta mascara me lo hice para evitar ser contagiado. Pero ahora vamos al flashback.

Flashback al estilo película antigua. Rita y Leo con la máscara se encontraban con Lori checándole la temperatura.

**Rita**: Tienes fiebre, jovencita. Es necesario que vuelvas a la cama

**Leo**: Iré hacer una sopa de pollo con verduras para ti, hermanita.

Lori estornuda contagiando el balón Lynn que ella agarro contagiándose y bajando a las escaleras yendo a la cocina para tomarse jugo de naranja del cartón contaminándolo.

**Lana**: Buenos días. [Sirviéndose jugo en un vaso]

Lana se toma el jugo contagiándose y se toma el jugo del cartón.

**Lola**: ¡Mamá! ¡Lana se está bebiendo del envase!

Lana el estornuda en la car cuando se iba.

**Lola**: ¡Y me estornudo sobre mi…! (Convirtiéndose)

**Leo**: ¡Oh, santos chanfles y cielos!

El Fin del flashback.

**Lisa**: Muy bien, los únicos sobrevivientes somos tú, Leni, Luan, Luna, Lucy, Leo y yo.

**Lincoln**: ¡Espera, Lucy está infectada!

**Lucy**: incorrecto, yo siempre veo así.

**Leo**: Vaya que eres menso, Lincoln.

**Lisa**: Sí, queremos vivir para ver otro día. Sugiero que iniciemos el protocolo de escape de inmediato lo antes posible.

**Lincoln**: Cuenten conmigo. [Sacando su walkie talkie] Loud sano a McBride a salvo, tenemos un brote nivel 4

Clyde escupe su cereal.

**Clyde**: ¡La gripe! Lincoln, dime la verdad. Lori estaba salvo.

**Lincoln**: Negativo.

**Clyde**: ¡Porque! ¡Porque! ¡Porque! (Todos escuchan sus gritos)

**Leo**: ¡Clyde, será mejor que dejes de gritar ahora!

**Clyde**: ¿Ese suena como si alguien tuviera una marcara de Bane?

**Lincoln**: Es Leo que tiene una máscara de anti gripe.

**Clyde**: Ah, hubiera querido que se contagiara. Tendré todo listo aquí, plan B, suplementos médicos y mis alimentos médicos paténtanos. ¿Cuántos sobrevivientes?

**Lincoln**: 7.

Todos ven Luan estornudar.

**Leo**: Mejor que sea 6, Lincoln.

**Luan**: Chicos, no. No es estornudado. (Riéndose para luego convertirse un infectado)

**Lisa**: Está infectada, sáquela, ahora.

Todos sacan a Luan de la habitación con un carrito de compras de juguete.

**Leni**: Chicos, no creían que debíamos cuidar a los enfermos. De todas formas son nuestra familia.

**Luna**: Ni lo creas, ya es tarde para ellos, pero no para nosotros.

**Leo**: Además conseguiremos la medicina para ellos una vez que esto haya terminado.

**Lincoln**: Todo el mundo, en marcha.

**Lisa**: ¡Esperen! No podemos salir sin cargar nuestras provinciales armas.

Lisa presiona un botón abriendo su armario revelando pistolas de agua y llena uno con caldo de pollo.

**Lisa**: En caso de un ataque, esto detendrá a las infectadas. (Disparándole a Lincoln)

**Lincoln**: ¿Sabe a caldo de pollo?

**Lisa**: Es porque es caldo de pollo.

**Leo**: Bueno, suerte que tengo mi propia arma cargada con sopa de pollo verduras que prepare. [Sacando su arma de agua]

Luna, Lincoln y Lucy agarran las otras armas preparándose y poniendo una pose épica.

**Leni**: Ah, no si debamos…

**Lisa**: A la carga, equipo.

Todos salen de la habitación pegándose en la pared.

**Lincoln**: Atentas, podrían estar donde sea.

Comienzan a dar hasta que vieron que un monociclo salió de una de las habitaciones.

**Lincoln**: Luna, tres en punto.

Luan se acercaba y Luna le disparo dándole caldo en la boca haciendo que se cayera.

**Lincoln**: Lisa, seis en punto.

Lisa ve a Lola dirigiéndose a ella con su carro de juguete y ella le dispara dándole y provocando que se choque. Luego todos se acercan a las escaleras.

**Lincoln**: Leni, nuevo en punto.

**Leni**: Lincoln, ponte de acuerdo. ¿Qué hora es? (Mientras una Lori infectada se acerca a ella)

**Lincoln**: No, de atrás de ti.

**Leni**: (Viéndola) Ah. [Sacando un pañuelo] ¿Quieres un pañuelo?

Leo lo empuja disparándole sopa de pollo a Lori y cerrándole la puerta.

**Leo**: Lo siento, Lori. Pero al menos comió la sopa de pollo.

**Leni**: Leo, no tienes corazón.

**Leo**: Obvio que si tengo, por que odio lastimar a mi familia.

**Rage (Voz)**: Excepción de mí.

**Leo**: Tú te cayas.

**Lincoln**: ¡Y tú no tienes cerebro! Tramos de estar vivos (A Leni)

**Luna**: ¡Chicos, ayuda! (Siendo rodeado por Luan y Lola)

Lincoln les dispara a ellas dadores, pero es tarde, infectan a Luna convirtiéndose en una infectada.

**Lincoln**: ¡Evacuen!

Leo le dispara a Luna y ella cae al suelo disfrutando de la sopa. Luego cundo tratan de bajar las escaleras ven que son rodeas por las demás.

**Lincoln**: Piensa Loud. Has visto muchas películas de zombie, esperen. [Teniendo una idea] ¡Lo tengo!

El comienza a fingir zombie con posibilidad de salvarse.

**Lucy**: Wow, Lincoln es uno de ellos.

**Lisa**: En ese caso. [Apuntándole]

**Lincoln**: No dispares, solo trato de mezclarme. Vamos, es nuestro pase a la libertad.

**Leo**: No es mala idea.

Todos comienzan fingir ser infectados dando resultando ya que no les presta atención y luego bajan a las escaleras.

**Leni**: Oh, se ven enfermas. Niñas quieres una pastilla.

Es jalada por Lincoln que bajan las escaleras rápido.

**Lincoln**: Leni, podes en riesgo al escuadrón y no lo permitiré.

**Leo**: ¿Chicos, y Lucy?

Ven que los infectados se están comiendo unas papas que tiro Leni, pero creyeron que estaban comiendo a Lucy.

**Lincoln**: ¡Rayos! Perdimos a otra, era tan joven.

**Leo**: Por lo que veo solo están comiendo las papas.

**Lincoln**: [Sacando su walkie talkie] Loud sano a McBride a salvo, solo somos 4 sobrevivientes.

**Clyde (Voz)**: Siento oír Loud sano, todo está listo aquí. Una pregunta sobre la comida sana, ¿a todos les gusta el guacamole?

Clyde se encontraba preparando guacamole.

**Lincoln (Voz)**: Afirmativo y McBride sano, gracias.

En ese momento aparece María con un tarro de mayonesa.

**María**: ¿Tú crees que les vaya gustar mi ensalada de atún?

**Clyde**: Seguro que les encantara por lo delicioso que esta. Y gracias por acudir a mi llamada, María.

**María**: Todo lo que sea por unos de mis amigos, solo espero que Leo y el resto este bien.

De vuelta con los Loud en la cocina.

**Lincoln**: Manténgase en formación.

**Leo**: Ah, chicos.

Ven a Lola y Lynn entrando.

**Lincoln**: ¡Retrocedan! (Saliendo de la cocina)

**Lisa**: A la parada parental.

Lincoln y Leni no lo entienden.

**Leo**: Se refiere a la habitación de mamá y papá.

Todos van y entran a la habitación de Rita y el señor Lynn.

**Lincoln**: Papá, la casa esta infestada. Necesitamos salir por tu ventana.

El señor Lynn voltea la cabeza revelando que está infectado, Leo se asustó un poco y le dispara dándole en la cara con la sopa de pollo.

**Leo**: Perdón, papá.

**Leni**: ¿Razón por lo que hiciste?

**Leo**: Me hizo recordar aquella vez que juegue resisendet evil 1 cuando vi a ese zombie volteando su cabeza que me asusto.

Justo en ese momento entra Rita infectada igual.

**Leni**: Ah, mamá no siente bien. Necesita un brazo.

**Lincoln**: Leni, quieta. [Apuntando]

Lincoln disparo, pero resulta que su arma se ástaco por los fideos del caldo de pollo. Justo se abre la puerta que golpe a Rita revelando ser Lucy.

**Lincoln**: Lucy, está infectada.

**Leo**: Lincoln, ella no está infectada, así sebe ella siempre.

**Lucy**: Muchas gracias, Leo. Y por nada por rescatarte, Lincoln.

Ven que su padre se comienza a levantar y todos salen de la habitación encerrándolos.

**Lincoln**: Eso los detendrá.

Ven que las infectadas se encontraban en la sala.

**Leni**: Ah, pobrecillas. Necesitan pañuelos.

**Leo**: Buena idea, Leni. [Agarrando los pañuelos y lanzándolos] Bomba va.

Las infectadas ven los pañuelos y los siguen.

**Leni**: Sabes, Leo. Podías solo dárselos.

**Lincoln**: ¡Vámonos!

Van a la cocina otra vez.

**Clyde**: (Hablando por el walkie talkie) Loud sano, cambio.

**Lincoln**: McBride sano, aquí Loud a salvo. Estamos a punto de e ir a tu ubicación.

**Clyde**: Por eso te llamo, temo que hay una pequeña crisis aquí… posible bajas… a menos…

**Lincoln**: ¿Al menos que Clyde? ¡Clyde! (Se apaga la radio) El Radio está muerto, no podemos salir sin saber que McBride a salvo este a salvo.

**Lisa**: Hay baterías en mi habitación.

**Lincoln**: Tendremos que subir. Loud hazte cargo.

**Lucy**: Todos somos Loud.

**Leo**: Es muy obvio porque todos tenemos el mismo apellino.

**Lincoln**: Bien, solo sígame.

Todos suben las escaleras rápido, ya en la habitación Lisa saca cosa de un cajón esta encontrar las baterías.

**Lisa**: Aquí están 2 baterías doble A.

Luego escuchan un ruido y ven se quedan quietos a ver Lily infectada que estornuda.

**Leni**: Oh, pobre bebe.

Lily crea 2 burbujas infectadas que comienza flotar hacia ellos.

**Lincoln**: Aquí viene, todos al suelo.

Todos bajan evitando la primera burbuja que se va por la ventana, pero luego Leo se levanta.

**Leo**: Eso sí estuvo cerca. (Recibiendo la otra burbuja) Genial.

**Lisa**: ¡Leo, es uno de ellos!

**Leo**: ¡Esperen! ¡Recuerde que yo tengo…! (Recibiendo un disparo de caldo de pollo)…una máscara.

**Lincoln**: Ups.

Lisa agarra un biberón para llenarlo de caldo de pollo y láncenselo a Lily. Lily va por el biberón que lo agarra y comenzando a tomar el caldo.

**Lisa**: Si, ya terminaron. Quisiera ir aprobar el guacamole.

Saliendo van a las escaleras donde Lincoln pone las baterías nuevas al walkie talkie.

**Lincoln**: McBride sano. Volvimos, ¿cuál es la crisis que me hablaste?

**Clyde**: Hice una salsa de maní para los rollos santa fe. Pero luego pensé que alguien puede ser alérgico.

**Lincoln**: ¡Ese la crisis, peleamos por nuestras vidas, Clyde! ¡Nadie tiene alergia a la comida!

**Clyde**: Que alivio, ya que esta salsa en verdad hace delicioso el platillo. McBride a salvo, fuera.

En ese momento una Lynn infectada traía un bate y golpeo a Leo en su máscara haciendo que rompería y él le dispara haciendo que ella se cayera al suelo disfrutando de la sopa.

**Lincoln**: ¿Estas bien, Leo?

**Leo**: Estoy bien. Pero vayan sin mí, tengo que ir reparar mi mascara en mi habitación para no ser contagiado y no poderlos en peligro. Los veré en la casa de Clyde

**Lincoln**: Buena suerte. (Las demás bajan)

Leo corre a su habitación entrando para cerrar la puerta e ir a su escritorio quitándose la máscara.

**Leo**: Suerte que tengo parches para esta mascara. [Sacando uno de un cajón]

Unos momentos después, Leo ya tiene otra vez puesto la marcara con el parche puesto donde Lynn se rompió.

**Leo**: Solo espero que Lincoln y las demás hayan salido a salvo. [Poniéndose la máscara]

Leo salió de su habitación cargado su arma que un poco de sopa y ver que pasillo se encontraba silenciosa y con las luces parpadeando.

**Leo**: Solo faltaría música del El Resplandor para darle suspenso.

Camina hacia a las escaleras y luego baja para llegar a la cocina sin ningún infectado y ver el walkie talkie de Lincoln tirado que lo agarra.

**Leo**: De seguro se le debió caer.

Va hacia la puerta y ve que la perilla se encontraba contaminaba.

**Leo**: Al menos tengo que este pañuelo para limpiarlo. [Sacando un pañuelo]

En ese momento alguien le arrebate el pañuelo y Leo dio la vuelta para darse cuenta que eran Lucy y Lisa infectadas.

**Leo**: ¡Oh, por dios y todos los chanfles!

Sale huyendo de ellas que estornudan pero sin darle y él les dispara dándoles sopa en sus bocas, en la sala se encuentra con Leni infectada.

**Leo**: Solo espero que Lincoln haya escapado. [Disparándole]

Camina hacia le puerta, pero alguien le mete la pata haciendo que se cayera.

**Leo**: ¡Auch!

Leo se levanta un poco para luego ver que era Lincoln infectado.

**Leo**: Adiós. [Disparándole para alejarlo]

**Clyde**: (Llamando en el walkie talkie) McBride a salvo a Loud sano, responde.

**Leo**: Aquí Loud sano.

**Clyde**: ¿Leo? Ah, no. Solo hablare con Lincoln.

**Leo**: ¡Lincoln está infectado, Clyde! ¡Literalmente todos están infectados!

**Clyde**: ¡¿Qué?!

En ese momento Leo leda un calambre en el pierda haciendo que cayera al suelo y ver como todo la familia Loud y las mascotas lo rodean comenzaron a ir a él.

**Leo**: Clyde, sé que no te agrado. Pero al menos pide ayuda para nosotros, hazlo por Lincoln, y aunque odie decirlo, por mi hermana Lori. (Ya siendo agarrados por ellos)

En ese momento la señal se corta, se ve como la radio se cae de la mano de Leo y se escuchan los estornudos.

Una media hora pasa en la casa Loud y todo se queda de solado, en ese momento se abre la puerta revelando a María Juárez con una mascarilla y unos audífonos de comunicación viendo cómo está la casa Loud.

**María**: Vaya, que la casa Loud se ve oscuro.

**Clyde (Voz)**: Solo ten cuidado con los infectados, ahorita ya estoy yendo con la comida y las medicinas.

**María**: Okey, tratare de encontrar a Leo y a su familia.

En ese momento ve a Lori infectada entrando a la sala y luego se queda quieta ver a María.

**María**: Bueno, Clyde. Encontré a una de las hermana de Leo.

**Clyde (Voz)**: ¿Quién?

**María**: Ah, Lori…

De pronto ve que la infectada Lori pone ojos rojos corriendo hacia ella, pero en ese momento recibe el disparo de sopa en la boca haciendo que ella se cayera al suelo disfrutado de la sopa.

**Leo (Voz)**: Perdóname, hermanita. (Estornuda) Pero no dejare que infectes a otra persona.

María ve que Leo tiene los ojos verdes de infectado y sin máscara con la nariz escurriendo, pero luego ve cómo se acerca a ella.

**Leo**: Hola, Ma… (Se tapa la boca evitando un estornudo) Hola, María.

**María**: Hola, Leo.

**Leo**: Así que Clyde te llamo.

**María**: Si. ¿Pero enserio tu familia se comparta como zombies cuando tienen gripe?

**Leo**: Si, es algo loco.

**María**: ¿Y cómo tu no convertiste en zombie?

**Leo**: A la diferencia de mí, mi sistema inmunológico es fuerte para que la gripe no convierta en zombie, pero eso sí, que estoy enfermo, estoy enfermo.

En ese momento llega el resto de la familia infectada.

**Leo**: Dime si trajiste la medicina. (Estornuda)

**María**: A decir verdad, traje otra cosa que les podía gustar.

María lanza un recipiente de ensalada de atún hacia ellos y la familia Loud comienza comerlo. En ese momento llega Clyde con un traje amarillo de protección con más comida y medicinas.

**Clyde**: Vaya que en verdad eres la mejor, María.

Más tarde, Clyde y María se encontraban en la cocina.

**Clyde**: (Al público) Bueno, la misión de escape fracaso. Pero aunque los Loud estén infectados, no significa que sean humanos. Además, odio desperdiciar tanta buena comida.

Se pone casco del traje amarillo llevando la comida acompañada de María hacia a los Loud que se encontraban en la sala.

**Clyde**: ¿Quién quiere rollos huevo de santa pe?

Los Loud comienzan a comer los rollos como si fueran zombies.

**Clyde**: No olviden la salsa de maní, esta para morirse.

**Leo**: ¿Qué? [Sentando en el sofá comiendo en sala de atún]

**Clyde**: Perdón, malas elecciones de palabras.

**Leo**: Enserio te salió rico tu ensalada de atún, María. ¿Ni sabias que podías cocinar?

**María**: Como te dije: Hay cosas que no sabes mí.

Desde afuera de la casa Loud un helicóptero de juguete se volvía visible, por que esta invisible y se encontraba viéndolos. En la casa de Carlos McFly, en su habitación con su laptop.

**Carlos**: Bueno creo que el experimento de la gripe funciono dándome resultados: como que la familia Loud se convierte en zombies y no a Leo, y el otro que su hermana Lori aun siendo zombie de la gripe. [Anotando los resultados] Puede sentir odio contra María o celos hacia ella. Ademas de ver que María se hizo buen amigo de Clyde McBride.

* * *

**Espero que hayas gustado este nuevo capitulo y ya imagino que pensaron que al final Leo se escaparía de la casa, pues no fue así y termino fracasando la misión de escape de todas formas. Ademas de saber quien fue el loco que inicio con el brote de la gripe en la casa Loud.**


	34. Capitulo Original: El Trio Del Mal

**Advertencia**: este capítulo tiene clasificación T por violencia y lenguaje.

* * *

En las afueras se veían como unos 2 chicos y una chica en sus motocicletas vestidos de pandilleros y de cabello pelirrojo, se encontraban en el letrero de bienvenida de Royal Woods para luego de uno de ellos les comience hablar.

**¿?**: Bueno, hermanos. Nuestro momento de regresar por nuestra venganza ha llegado a su fin.

**¿?**: No saben por cuánto he esperado desde que oímos a Great Lakes City por culpa de esos 3.

**¿?**: Yo espero vengarme de la chica rubia que humillo arruíname mi cabello.

**¿?**: ¡Entonces andando mis hermanos! ¡Música de maldad!

La chica comienza a reproducir la canción de "Bad" de Michel Jackson. Mientras que los 3 comienzan arrancar sus motocicletas e ir directo hacia Royal Woods.

En la casa Loud. La familia se encontraba en el comedor en la mesa esperando al señor Lynn y a Leo que se encontraban cocinando la comida.

**Leo**: Ya casi término con la lasaña. ¿Cómo vas con las albóndigas, papá?

**Sr. Lynn**: Ya están listas. [Con las albóndigas listas]

**Leo**: Genial.

**Lola**: ¡Papá! ¡Leo! ¿La comida ya está lista?

Leo leda el último toque a lasaña.

**Leo**: Todo listo.

**Los Loud**: ¡Sí!

Leo y el señor Lynn se llevaron las comidas hacia la mesa. Luego unos minutos, los platos de las comidas se encontraban vacías y los Loud se encontraban llenos.

**Lori**: Literalmente estuvo delicioso la comida.

**Rita**: Ambos cocinaron muy bien.

**Sr. Lynn**: Gracias, cariño.

**Leo**: Si, gracias mamá.

En ese momento comienza a sonar el teléfono de Leo.

**Leo**: Disculpen, tengo que contestar. [Yéndose de la mesa]

En la sala Leo contesto su teléfono siendo Marty que estaba llamando.

**Leo**: Hola, Marty. ¿En qué te puedo llamar?

**Marty (Voz)**: Leo, tenemos un código: Trio del mal. (Haciendo que sorprende)

**Leo**: ¿Estás seguro de eso?

**Marty (Voz)**: No miento, prende la tele y ve.

Agarro el control remoto perdiendo la televisión y ver que la reportera se encontraba Katherine Mulligan en el centro comercial.

**Katherine**: Soy Katherine Mulligan, en vivo desde el centro de Royal Woods. Un trio motocicletas se encuentran haciendo el caos en el estacionamiento.

La cámara se enfoca ahora en el estacionamiento con uno de ellos grafitiando los autos, otro les rompía los vidrios y la chica se reía.

**Katherine**: Para que no se acuerdan de estos 3 jóvenes, les diremos que ellos son la vieja pandilla del mal. Conformados por…

**Camarógrafo**: ¡Cuidado!

Uno de ellos paso lado de ellos tirándole un ladrillo a la cámara rompiendo el lente. Leo apaga televisión.

**Leo**: Si, tenías razón. ¡Volvieron esos malvados del caos!

**Marty (Voz)**: ¿Entonces qué asemos?

**Leo**: Lo que prometimos hace 5 años por si ellos volvieran.

**Marty (Voz)**: Me acuerdo de la promesa, pero el problema es que ya tenemos a ella.

**Leo**: Tienes un bueno punto, aun así hay que ir confrontarlos.

**Marty (Voz)**: Te veo en el parque para hablar de esto.

Leo cuelga para luego voltear para ver que sus hermanas y hermano los estaba viendo.

**Lincoln**: ¿Quiénes son la pandilla del mal?

**Luna**: ¿Cuál fue esa promesa?

**Lori**: ¿Qué sucedió hace 5 años?

**Leo**: Siéntanse en el sofá y les explicare todo.

5 minutos después. Todos se encontraban sentados en el sofá y Leo les comenzó a contar.

**Leo**: Sus nombres son Alex, Antonio y Andrea Fraker. Los 3 son trillizos.

**Lana**: ¿Qué son trillizos?

**Lisa**: Son como tú y Lola, ambas son gemelas. Pero los trillizos son 3 gemelos que nacieron de la misma madre al mismo tiempo.

**Leo**: Así es, verán esos 3, hace 5 años solían ser una pandilla que se dedicaban a provocar el caos y molestar en Royal Woods cuando solía tener 14 años.

Hace 5 años en Royal Woods. Se ve a los trillizos saliendo de Flips comida y combustible con botanas sin pagar manejando bicicletas.

**Flip**: ¡Regresen ladrones!

**Andrea**: ¡Viejo bobo!

En el parque se encontraba unos jóvenes novios hasta que aparecieron los 3 interrumpiéndolos.

**Alex**: Oh, qué bonito.

**Antonio**: Andrea, has lo tuyo.

**Andrea**: [Sacando una lata de spray de pintura] Vamos a pintarte sus cabellos para que sea más bonitos.

Alex y Antonio sostienen a la pareja y Andrea les pinta el cabello de un color verde que hace que huyan y los 3 se ríen. En el centro comercial se encontraban haciendo ruido molestando a los clientes.

**Alex**: Esto muy divertido.

**Andrea**: Ni que lo digas hermano.

**Antonio**: ¡Hermanos, hora de huir!

Vieron que Antonio llevaba unos comics robados y comenzaron a correr cuando vieron al guardia de seguridad.

**Leni**: ¿Cómo es posible que nunca los atraparon?

**Leo**: Era debido que eran muy rápidos y aparte la policía ya estaban cansados y hartos de ellos.

**Lynn**: ¿Y cuándo decidiste confrontarlos?

**Leo**: Fue cuando llegaron demasiado lejos molestando a una persona que hicieron desatar su furia.

**Lincoln**: ¿A ti?

**Leo**: No, a Selena.

**Los** **Loud**: ¡Selena!

**Leo**: Aunque no lo crean, era la primera vez que había visto a Selena muy molesta sabiendo que ella era una chica tranquila y dulce.

**Lori**: ¿Eso cuando fue?

**Leo**: Lo que recuerdo es que yo me encontraba caminando en el parque hasta que aprecio de ella machada de pintura morado.

Flashback en el parque de hace 5 años. Selena se encontraba hablando furiosa con Leo.

**Selena**: ¡Y luego eso trio de idiotas me dispararon contra mi así machando mi hermoso vestido que iba usar para mi primera cita con Mike!

**Leo**: ¡Wow! Cálmate Selena.

**Selena**: ¡No me digas que me calme! ¡Ya estoy harto de esos 3 que han molestado todo Royal Woods!

**Leo**: ¿Pues qué hacemos? Que llame a Marty para júntanos los 3 y detenerlos.

**Selena**: ¡Que brillante idea, Leo! (Abrazándolo) Por eso eres mi mejor amigo.

**Leo**: Ahora en qué problema me metí.

Fin del flashback.

**Leo**: Luego de eso llame a Marty y él acepto con justo, porque igual estaba harto de ellos. Para luego juntarnos y crear "El trio de amigos" para enfrentarnos a ellos.

**Luna**: Y algo me dice que juntos los derrotaron e hicieron que huyeran de Royal Woods.

**Leo**: Si.

En su pelea de hace 5 años. Se veía a Andrea con el cabello pintado de rosa que estaba enfrentado a Selena en un estado de furiosa. Marty se enfrentaba a Antonio que ambos se encontraban casados de su pelea y Leo se estaba enfrentando a Alex en pelea igualada.

**Andrea**: ¡Pagaras por pintarme de este color horrible a mi cabello! (Recibiendo un puñetazo)

**Selena**: Lo hubieras pesando 2 veces, antes que ustedes hubieran machado mi vestido.

**Andrea**: Enserio. (Burlándose) Ni creo con ese vestido manchado le hubieras gustado a tu amigo moreno con cabello negro. [Ya derrotado]

**Selena**: Técnicamente solo somos amigos. (Luego ve a Marty peleando)

**Antonio**: Eso es todo lo que tienes rubio idiota, parase que estoy peleando con una mariposa. (Cansado)

**Marty**: Pues esta mariposa no esta tan casado como tu tarado. (Dándole el último golpe venciéndolo y luego caer igual)

**Alex**: (Viéndolos) ¡No mis hermanos!

**Leo**: Se acabó Alex, su reinado del caos término y demasiado largo fue.

**Alex**: Ni creas que hayas derrotado tan fácilmente, Leo. [Dándole una patada en la pierna]

**Leo**: ¡Hay mi pierna! (Para luego recibir un puñetazo en el estómago y un golpe gancho haciendo que lo botara)

**Alex**: Según eras el más fuerte de los 3. Pero resulta que eres débil y lo mismo le hare a tu amiga rubia.

**Selena**: ¡Ya quisieras y deja a Leo en paz!

**Alex**: Ni lo creas, niña estúpida. El recibirá su merecido… (Siendo agarrado del cuello por Leo para ver que tenía los ojos rojos)

**Leo**: Sabes, en verdad si eres fuerte lo admito. Pero lo que odio más en el mundo son a la gente que le gusta hacer maldades, caos, molestar personas e insultar a… ¡Mis amigos! (Gritando que hizo que sus ojos se volvieran de un rojo sangre)

Leo lanza a Alex bien lejos haciendo que chocara contra un muro lastimándole la espalda. Andrea y Antonio vieron con horror a Leo que ahora tenía los ojos rojo sangre para luego verlos provocándoles miedo. Pero en ese momento Selena se acercó a él abrazándolo felicitándolo.

**Selena**: Buen trabajo, Leo. Por fin logramos derrotar a la pandilla del mal. (Los ojos de Leo volvieron a normalidad)

**Marty**: Enserio amigo fue increíble y brutal como venciste a Alex. (Selena deja de abrazar a Leo)

**Leo**: ¿Ni tengo idea de cómo lo hice?

Luego Leo se acerca al derrotado Alex para decirles unas palabras.

**Leo**: ¡Jamás vuelvas a Royal Woods!

**Alex**: No será lo último que sabrás de nosotros, Leo Loud, Selena White y Marty Brown. Un día de estos volveremos a cobrar nuestra venganza.

Los 3 tomaron sus bicicletas y se fueron de Royal Woods para regresar e irse a Great Lakes City. Ya de vuelta al presente.

**Leo**: Pero ellos prometieron regresar algún día y los 3 hicimos la promesa de que si ellos volvieran y nosotros volveríamos a detenerlos.

**Luan**: Perdón si lo menciono Leo, pero como lo harán ahora ya que Selena ya no está.

**Leo**: Tienes razón en eso, Luan. Aun así, yo y Marty iremos a confrontarlos. Y esta vez no quiero que se entrometen así cuando me pele con María en el parque.

Él seba de la casa dejando a su familia para luego subirse su auto e irse de la casa Loud. Más tarde Leo llega a "Hamburguesas del Eructo" donde entro encontrándose a Marty esperándolo.

**Marty**: Que bueno que llagas a tiempo.

**Leo**: Bueno, siempre soy puntual. [Sentándose] Ahora hablemos sobre el caso de la pandilla del mal.

**Marty**: Según mi contacto y mis hermosas Flores, dicen que han visto a Antonio, Andrea y Alex rondando las calles.

**Leo**: De seguro tratando de encontrados y para hacernos picadillo.

**Marty**: Suerte que no saben que estamos aquí. [Comiendo su hamburguesa]

**Leo**: Pero aun así si ella estuviera aquí ya me había imaginado su relación sobre el regreso de ellos, no se aguantaría las ganas de volver pelear.

**Marty**: ¿Aun echas de menos a Selena?

**Leo**: Si.

**Marty**: Debió ser difícil cuando ella murió ese día, pero aun así ella hubiera querido que siguieras con tu vida.

**Leo**: Tienes razón. Aunque no le creas Marty uno de mis mejores momentos con ella fue cuando le enseñe a pelear.

**Marty**: Con todo y canción de "You're The Best" para el entrenamiento. Sabes ahora que recuerdo, ¿Qué tú no tienes un código o regla de no lastimar a las mujeres, ya que Andrea es una mujer y tendremos que lastimarla?

**Leo**: Puedo hacer una excepción si la mujer es malvada, pero aun así no lo lastimare mucho.

Justo en esos momentos entra Carlos McFly corriendo hasta parase entre ellos.

**Leo**: ¿Carlos? ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Carlos**: Hola, Leo. Marty Brown, tengo la ubicación de ese trio mal criados que me pediste.

**Marty**: ¿En dónde, Doc?

**Carlos**: Se encuentran ahorita en el parque provocando caos y molestando a las personas. [Sacando su teléfono]

Muestra una grabación de su helicóptero mostrando a Antonio, Andrea y Alex molestado a las personas.

**Marty**: Muchas gracias por ubicarlos, Doc.

**Carlos**: No hay porque. Recuerda dales su merecido por parte mío por haberme ensuciado con lodo mi bata favorita. [Yéndose de lugar molesto]

**Leo**: ¿Desde cuándo te hiciste amigo de Carlos?

**Marty**: Desde lo descubrí vigilándome y le amenace en contártelo a ti, pero descuida después se hizo amigo mío.

**Leo**: Al menos ya sabemos en dónde están esos 3. ¿Tú crees que aun puedas pelear?

**Marty**: Oye, recuerda que me enfrente contigo desde la primeria obvio que la fuerza de chico malo sígueme en mi todavía.

**Leo**: Entonces vayamos ahora.

Leo y Marty salieron del lugar corriendo para luego subirse al auto Selena para ir directo al parque. Pero que no sabían eran que Camionzilla se encontraba estacionado con los Loud adentro.

**Lori**: ¿Lograste escuchar a donde se dirigen?

**Lisa**: [Quitándose los audífonos de un aparato] Sí, según Carlos, el amigo loco de Leo, la pandilla del mal se encuentra en el parque.

**Lincoln**: Lori, ¿Qué Leo dijo que nos vertiéramos en su asunto otra vez?

**Lori**: Si, pero no volveré a ver Leo lastimado otra vez. En especial que pelea será 2 contra 3 y eso es algo injusto.

**Lynn**: Por si llagan a fracasar, nosotras estaremos allí para enfrentar a la pandilla del mal. Porque si alguien se mete con un Loud se mete con todos los Loud.

**Luna**: Entonces a la carga, hermanos.

Lori enciende a Camionzilla y comienzan a ir directo al parque.

En el parque. Leo y Marty bajan del auto para luego entrar y encontrar todo el parque todo hecho un desastre.

**Marty**: Se nota que estos mejoran con el caos.

**Leo**: Dejaron todo el parque todo hecho un desastre.

Caminaron por un rato tratando de encontrarlos, pero no los encontraba.

**Leo**: ¿Dónde pueden estar?

**Marty**: De seguro se fueron a otra parte, llamare a Doc para que me diga…

En esos momentos de la nada ven como de la nada salen saltando con sus motocicletas los 3 trillizos rodándolos.

**Antonio**: Sabríamos que vendrían aquí.

**Andrea**: Cuanto tiempo sin verlos muchachos y vaya que han crecido.

**Alex**: No saben por cuanto tiempo estuvimos esperando trio de… momento, ¿en dónde está la chica?

**Andrea**: De seguro no quiere enfrentarnos por tiene miedo que le machemos de pintura su hermoso vestido. (Burlándose)

**Leo**: Verán la razón que ella no esté aquí es debido…

**Marty**: Es debido que ella falleció.

Los trillizos se sorprendieron por esa noticia.

**Antonio**: Oh, entonces lamentamos su perdida.

**Andrea**: Genial y en balde compre una lata de pintura azul de spray para pintare su cabello rubio. Disculpen por mi burla.

**Alex**: Aunque no lo crean, sabemos que siente perder alguien. Nuestro abuelo falleció igual y nos dolió su perdida.

**Leo**: ¡Wow! ¿No sabía que igual tenían sentimientos?

**Alex**: Pero aun así nos vamos a vengar de ustedes.

**Andrea y Antonio**: Si.

**Leo y Marty**: ¡Rayos!

Los trillizos bajaron de sus motocicletas listo para le pelea al igual que Leo y Marty.

**Leo**: Estas listo.

**Marty**: Siempre estoy listo.

El primer golpe lo da Antonio contra Marty, pero él lo esquiva para luego empujarlo. Andrea leda una patada a Marty y Leo lo detiene para lanzarlo sin lastimarlo.

**Alex**: Se nota que han mejorado.

**Leo**: Que esperabas he practicado varias formas de combate como Kick boxing por ejemplo.

Antonio se lanza contra Marty para atacarlo con un animal salvaje, Andrea viene corriendo y leda varios golpes a Leo.

**Andrea**: Vaya que eres lento.

**Alex**: Pero también nosotros mejoramos nuestra forma de pelear. [Quitándose la chaqueta para revelas unos brazos musculosos]

Marty se quita de encima a Antonio dándole una patada y luego se levanta con la cara llena de rasguños.

**Marty**: Compadre, en verdad no se acortado las uñas.

**Leo**: Pues nos rediremos para que sepan.

**Alex**: Pues así lo quieren.

Andrea corre de nuevo dándoles golpes a Leo, pero recibe un golpe gacho por parte de Marty. Antonio se lanza contra Leo tratándole de rasguñarlo. Él lo atrapa para luego lanzarlo contra un árbol. Alex se acerca a Marty dándole un golpe fuerte en el estómago y en la cara, Leo le da unos 2 golpes de box en la cara para luego empujarlo.

**Leo**: ¿Estas bien, Marty?

**Marty**: Estoy bien, en verdad dolió mucho. Pero me no me rendiré.

Andrea vuelve a correr dándoles otros golpes y para luego una patada alejándolo ya cansado.

**Leo**: ¡Marty!

Ella regresa para tratar de golpearlo, Leo se hace un lado y le meta la pata haciendo que Andrea se cayera al suelo.

**Leo**: Lo siento, pero lo te lo merecías.

Antonio leda un rasguño en la cara a Leo para luego golpearlo varias veces en la cara, el agarra sus brazos para luego hacerlos girarlo a Antonio lazándolo lejos para luego recibir 4 golpes fuerte de Alex haciendo ruede en el suelo ya cansado.

**Alex**: Se acabó, Loud. Nosotros ganamos y ustedes perdieron.

Leo Loud se puso de rodillas para luego juntar sus manos y con los ojos rojos dijo.

**Leo**: ¡Nunca!

Alex detiene el golpe que trataba de darle a Leo.

**Alex**: Buen intento, pero no volverás a sorprenderme otra vez.

Andrea y Antonio se acercan con unas sonrisas de malvados listos para golpearlo.

**¿?**: ¡Oigan idiotas, se pueden saber porque están lastimando a mis amigos!

**Leo**: ¿María?

Los trillizos voltean y ven a María en su motocicleta.

**Andrea y** **Antonio**: ¡María Juárez!

**Alex**: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en Royal Woods?

**María**: Vivo aquí ahora. ¡Trio de idiotas!

María dio un salto para luego darle un golpe directo a nariz de Alex y luego darle un gancho alejándolo. Andrea y Antonio se acercan a su hermano.

**María**: ¿Te encuentras bien? [Levitándolo]

**Leo**: Si, estoy bien.

**María**: ¿Y Marty?

**Marty**: ¡Por aquí! [Levantándose igual y acercándose] Aun puedo pelear para que sepan.

**Leo**: Entonces terminamos con esto de una vez.

Alex se levanta enojado así comenzado con la pelea final. Leo, Marty y María se preparan. Antonio se lanza contra Leo, pero recibe una doble patada por parte de Marty y María en la cara haciendo que cayera debilitado.

**Andrea**: ¡No, Antonio! [Saca lata de spray] Que te parecerá que te pinte el cabello, María. (Siendo agarrado por María)

**María**: Más decir que te parecerá que te pinte la cara y tu cabello.

Agarra la lata de pintura pitándole la cara y su cabello de color azul para luego darle con la lata en la cara haciendo que se cayera al suelo derrotado.

**Alex**: Como es posible que estés ayudando a estos… (Siendo agarrado por Leo por su movimiento especial)

**Leo**: Porque ella es mi mejor amiga. [Corriendo a máxima velocidad y con los ojos rojos]

Llegan a un árbol donde Leo lo estampa con toda su fuerza provocando que Alex se lastimara la espalda ya debilitando.

**Alex**: ¿Cómo es posible?

**Leo**: Porque soy un Loud.

Leo le dio el último golpe fuerte para luego caer derrotado. Marty y María se acercan cargándolos a Antonio y Andrea, para luego poderlos a lado de Alex.

**María**: Quien diría que estos 3 provocarían problemas aquí.

**Marty**: ¿Cómo supiste de esto que nos estamos peleando con ellos y como los conoces?

**María**: Verán hubo un tiempo que viviría en Great Lakes City con mi familia antes de mudarnos de forma permanente a Nueva York. Allí es donde conocí a ese trio de idiotas porque igual les gustaba provocar problemas y era la única que los podía detener. Además vi las noticias sobre ellos.

**Leo**: Pues muchas gracias por tu ayuda, María.

**Marty**: Si, oficialmente eres parte del grupo del "Trio de amigos".

**María**: ¿Trio de amigos?

**Leo**: Digamos que era un nombre de nuestro grupo cuando solíamos ser 3 antes cuando los detuvimos la primera vez.

**María**: Pues con gusto acepto estar en el grupo.

**Los Loud**: ¡Leo!

Los 3 ven que se acercaban la familia Loud.

**Leo**: ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo aquí?

**Lori**: Sé que dijiste que nos volviéramos a meter, pero enserio nos tedias preocupado.

**Lynn**: Enserio fue increíble como peleaste.

**Lincoln**: ¿Te encuentras bien?

**Leo**: Estoy bien, solo que estoy cansado por los golpes.

**Leni**: A cuando lleguemos a la casa te curaremos tus heridas y pediremos pizza para la cena.

Justo en esos momentos los trillizos se levantan para luego ver a toda la familia Loud y Lola los vio.

**Lola**: ¡Chicos! La pandilla del mal despertó.

Todos los rodean provocándoles miedo a los 3 por ser muchos.

**Leo**: Bueno, chicos. Para la próxima vez que piensen regresar a Royal Woods no solo se enfrentarán a los 3.

**Lori**: Sino también con toda la familia Loud.

**Lynn**: Si, si meten con un Loud se meten con todos los Loud.

**Alex**: Sabes, derecho jamás volveremos a Royal Woods.

**Andrea y Antonio**: ¡Sí!

Los 3 se van corriendo a sus motociclistas para luego irse como cobardes y prometiendo jamás volver a Royal Woods.

**Leo**: Bueno, amigos y familia. Creo que jamás los volveremos a ver.

**Los Loud**: ¡Sí!

Una hora después, todos llegan a la casa Loud. La familia sale de Camionzilla y entra a la casa, Leo se queda afuera para hablar con Marty y María.

**Leo**: Marty, María. Como forma de celebrar nuestra victoria los invito a los feria del condado que se hará la próxima semana.

**María**: ¡La feria condado! Hace tiempo que ya no iba haya. Si voy.

**Marty**: Con gusto estaré allí igual, eso sí, ¿puedo llevar a mi novia Flores ese día?

**Leo**: Claro.

**María**: Bueno, chicos. Fue un placer pelar con ustedes, pero ya me tengo que ir.

**Leo**: Adiós María.

**Marty**: Adiós.

María se subió su motocicleta para arrancarlo e irse.

**Marty**: Bueno, compadre. Yo tengo ir igual me tengo que ir. Adiós. [Comenzando a caminar]

**Leo**: Adiós.

Leo entra a la casa Loud para encontrar su familia cenando pizza.

**Lori**: Lo pedimos como cena victoria, además. [Abriendo la caja] Pedimos tu favorita de puro champiñón.

**Leo**: Muchas gracias, hermanita.

Mientras con María, ella se encontraba a punto de abrir su puerta hasta que…

**Voz misteriosa**: Te recomiendo que no lleves tu chaqueta para la feria del condado.

María voltio confuso y vio que no había nadie.

**María**: Que extraño, ¿crie que había escuchado alguien? [Entrando]

Desde la banqueta se veía como una persona de espalda estaba frotando.

**Voz misteriosa**: En verdad eres una digna sucesora de mi puesto del grupo, María Juárez.

La persona desaparece y se ve el viento llevando unas hojas.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo original, aunque jamás me creí que iba ser largo este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado la pelea que tuvieron con la pandilla del mal tanto del pasado y presente.**

**Además, que en paz descanse el doblador: Luis Alfonso Mendoza. Voz que le hizo de Gohan adulto de Dragon ball y Sheldon de La Teoría Del Big Bang. También a su esposa y cuñado.**

**Perdón por el lenguaje que voy decir, ¡solo espero que ese hijo de p0t0 del asesino se vaya a la mi3d y se pudra en la cárcel para que sufre y que se muera! Porque con esto ya son 3 muertes de dobladores en este 2020. Como dije, perdón por mi lenguaje, solo digo groserías cuando ocurren esas cosas.**


	35. Estudioso

En la casa Loud, Leo se encontraba viendo Clone Wars en la televisión. Hasta que se abrió la puerta siendo Lincoln.

**Leo**: Hola, Lincoln. ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

**Lincoln**: Checa tú mismo. [Dándole su examen]

**Leo**: ¿Pero qué? Un con y todo carita triste. ¿Usualmente eres un buen estudiante en la escuela?

**Lincoln**: Descuida, tengo un plan. Le pídele ayuda a Lisa para que me ayuda estudiar así para que no pueda reprobar. [Subiendo las escaleras]

**Leo**: Solo a ver si no está ocupado.

Más tarde, tocan la puerta y Leo fue abrirlo encontrándose con un joven.

**¿?**: Disculpen, este es la reincidencia Loud.

**Leo**: Sí, ¿y a quien busca?

**Lincoln**: Tú debes ser mi tutor. (Apareciendo)

**Leo**: ¿Tutor?

**Lincoln**: Veras, Leo. Lisa está ocupada, pero ella me recomendó que buscara un tutor en la universidad comunitaria.

**Leo**: Bien, en ese caso. Soy Leo Loud, el hermano mayor de la casa.

**Lincoln**: Yo soy Lincoln.

**¿?**: Mucho gusto en conocerlos. Me llamo Huhg [Entrando]

En el comedor, en la mesa.

**Lincoln**: En serio te lo agradezco, Huhg. Tendré un examen de todas las materias y tengo que pasarlo.

En ese momento pasa Lori hablando por el teléfono.

**Lori**: Entonces le dije literalmente que no sabes la diferencia entre el equipo de baile y la guardia de color… (Dejando caer su teléfono a ver Huhg) Ba, ba, ba.

**Lincoln**: Lori, ¿estás bien?

**Lori**: Si. [Agarrando su teléfono] Solo iba por un rico pastelillo… digo un plato con cereal… vaso de agua. (En ese momento alguien le coloca uno lentes oscuros)

**Leo**: Con esto dejaras de verlo.

**Lana**: [Apareciendo] Oye, Leo. ¿Has visto a mi ganso? Se me escapo. (Hasta ver a Huhg) Ba, ba, ba.

**Leni**: ¿Oí a una oveja? (Quitándose los penillos de mascara facial y luego ver a Huhg) ¡Ah! ¡Mi cara! [Yéndose]

**Leo**: ¡Vaya! Parase que ella es inmune.

Justo en ese momento aparecen el resto de las hermanas Loud y ven a Huhg, haciendo que todas se sonrojen.

**Todas**: Ba, ba, ba.

**Leni**: [Apareciendo] Hola, chicas. Oh, Lincoln. No sabía que tenías visita, hola soy Le… (Hasta ver bien a Huhg) Ba, ba, ba.

**Leo**: Retiro lo dicho.

**Huhg**: Hola, soy Huhg. El tutor de Lincoln, es un placer en conocerlas.

**Todas**: Ba, ba, ba, ba.

**Lincoln**: Podían irse de aquí, queremos estudiar.

**Lola**: [Acercándose a Huhg] Es un país libre, Lincoln. Podemos estar donde quedamos.

**Lana**: Yo me quedo aquí. [Quitando a Lana]

**Lola**: Claro que no, Lana.

**Leo**: [Agarrándolas] Ninguna se puede quedar mientras que Lincoln este estudiando.

**Lola y Lana**: ¡Oye!

El resto se comienza acercar a Huhg que se pone nervioso, Leo se acerca comenzando empujarlas.

**Leo**: Chicos, serán mejor que vayan a estudiar a otra parte.

**Lincoln**: Vamos, Huhg. Vayamos a otra parte donde haya menos gente.

Los 2 se van de la cocina a la sala y Leo aún sigue empujando a sus hermanas, hasta que sonó su teléfono y contesto.

**Leo**: Hola.

**María (Voz)**: Hola, Leo. Soy yo María.

**Todas**: ¡María! (Saliendo del trance)

**Lori**: [Quitándose los lentes] ¿Qué?

Leo se sorprendió que sus hermanas que hayan salido de este trance.

**Leo**: María, no quiero sonar mala. Pero puedes llamar más tarde. Estoy al ocupado.

**María (Voz)**: Okey. Adiós. (Colgando)

Más tarde, Leo se encontraba afuera de la casa sentado en el árbol leyendo "Viaje Al Centro De La Tierra" de Julio Verne. Hasta a que escucho a sus hermanas y acerco al pórtico para ver que ellas estaban viendo a Huhg en la sala con Lincoln.

**Leo**: Oh, rayos. Aquí vamos de nuevo.

En ese momento, una motocicleta aparece siendo María que había llegado a la casa Loud y las hermanas Loud no se dieron cuenta. Leo se acerca a ella por inesperada llegada.

**Leo**: ¿Qué haces aquí?

**María**: Sé que dijiste que llamara más tarde, pero necesito de tu ayuda.

Leo comenzó a recordar que sus hermanas se habían salido de trance al solo mencionar a María, lo pensó bien y se preguntó de qué pasaría si María estuviera en la casa.

**Leo**: Claro. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

**María**: Si me podarías dar un consejo tuyo.

**Leo**: Consejo. ¿De cocina? ¿Deporte? O ¿Manejo de la fuerza?

**María**: Pues… uno de amor.

**Leo**: ¿Qué?

**María**: Escucha, una vieja amiga de Nueva York me pidió que le diría un consejo de amor y sabes bien que soy bueno para esas cosas. Y Marty me dijo que das bueno consejos de amor.

**Leo**: Okey. Vayamos a dentro para que te diga unos buenos consejos de Leo Loud.

Leo y María caminan hacia al pórtico para entrar en la casa y suben las escuelas pasando por el pasillo. Pero en ese momento escucha la voz de Lori.

**Lori (Voz)**: Me gustan todas tus formas.

**Leo**: Ah, me disculpas. Tengo que encárgame de una cosa.

Leo entra y se encuentra con Lori sin los lentes oscuros con Huhg y Lincoln.

**Leo**: ¿Se puede sabes en donde están tus lentes, Lori?

**Lori**: ¡Leo! Pues veras… los perdí.

**Leo**: Wow, en serio. No me digas.

**María**: [Acercándose] ¿Ya terminaste? Ah, hola, Lori y Lincoln.

Lori comenzó hacer su famoso tic a solo ver a María y Lisa entra la habitación.

**Lisa**: Tengo que hablar con Hugh un segundo. [Agarrando la mano de Hugh] Estudio con Lola.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué?

**Hugh**: Con mucho gusto, ¿qué materia?

**María**: Hola, Lisa.

**Lisa**: Hola, María. ¡¿Qué?! ¡María! (Soltando la mano de Hugh)

**Leo**: Lincoln, llévate a Hugh al ático para que nadie los encuentre y puedan estudiar.

**Lincoln**: Okey. Vamos Hugh. [Llevándose a Hugh]

**Leo**: Lori, será mejor que encuentres los lentes oscuros, y ahora si me permiten. Tengo que hablar con María en mi habitación de un pendiente.

Leo sale de la habitación dejando a Lori y Lisa solas.

**Lori**: ¿Me pregunto que estará planeado ahora María?

**Lisa**: Momento, ¿sabes dónde dijo donde llevaría Lincoln a Hugh?

**Lori**: ¡Olvídate de Hugh!

**Lisa**: (Asustada) Sera mejor que vaya ahora. [Yéndose]

En la habitación de Leo.

**Leo**: Entonces dime, ¿tu amiga de Nueva York le gusta a un chico o a una chica?

**María**: Pues a ella le gusta a un chico.

**Leo**: ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo conoce?

**María**: Según ella lo conoce desde que tenía 11 años…

**Lincoln (Voz)**: ¡Atención! ¡Junta familiar! (Gritado desde afuera)

**Leo**: Me disculpas, tengo que bajar a la junta familiar.

**María**: Descuida te puedo esperar un rato.

Leo se va de la habitación dejando a María y durante ese tiempo ella decidió observar la habitación de Leo y agarro uno de sus libros de su librería.

**María**: "En Busca Del Amor Perdido" por la escritora "Victoria Cen". [Dejando el libro en su lugar] Se nota que a este Leo le gustan los libros.

Luego se acerca a su escritorio donde ve varias fotos de Leo con cada de sus hermanas y Lincoln de bebes cargándolos.

**María**: Se puede ver que él quiere mucho a su familia y su familia lo quieren mucho a él. (Suspirando) Solo desearía que al menos que mis padres fueran así conmigo, pero no. Decidieron darle su apoyo y cariño a ella.

Minutos después, Leo regresa a la habitación.

**Leo**: Bueno, ya regrese. Creo que ahora Lincoln y Hugh podrán estar en paz ahora.

**María**: ¿Exactamente que le pasa tus hermanas?

**Leo**: Como lo dijo Lincoln: En cuanto un chico guapo y amable aparece, mis hermanas se vuelven locas. Hasta incluso Leni hizo un suéter con la cara de Hugh.

**María**: Eso si es algo loco.

**Leo**: Ahora volvemos en donde nos quedamos.

Momentos más tarde.

**Leo**: Analizando con detalle de lo que me dijiste sobre tu amiga de Nueva York que le gusta a este chico. Mi consejo es que le digas; que sea ella misma y le diga lo que siente con todo el corazón.

**María**: ¿Eso es todo?

**Leo**: Y como segundo consejo; es que lo envite a una cita para pararlo bien y luego decirle lo que siente…

**Todas (Voz):** ¡Noooo! (Interrumpiendo a Leo)

**Leo**: ¿Me podías ayudar esta vez?

**María**: Claro.

Leo y María saliendo de la habitación topándose con Hugh que está nervioso.

**Leo**: ¿Qué pasa, Hugh?

**Hugh**: Digamos que tus hermanas…

**Sr. Lynn**: ¡Niñas! Se está escapando.

**Leo**: Yo me encargo, Hugh. Te puedes ir tranquilamente.

**Hugh**: Gracias. [Bajando rápido las escaleras]

**Leo**: Puedes ponerte un paso adelante, María.

María se puso adelante de Leo y todas las hermanas Loud vieron a María haciendo que todos salieran del trance.

**Todas**: ¡María Juárez!

**Lynn**: ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

**Lucy**: Más vale que no hecho nada a nuestro hermano.

Leo sonrió a ver que sus hermanas salieron del trance y volvieron hacer lo que estaban haciendo, el señor Lynn se quitó el sobrero que estaba usando.

**Sr. Lynn**: Hola, hijo. ¿Quién es ella?

**Leo**: Ella es mi amiga María Juárez.

**María**: Es un gusto señor Loud.

**Sr. Lynn**: Lynn Loud padre, es un gusto en conocerte.

**María**: Ah, eso explica por qué tu hermana perder… digo deportista se llama Lynn Junior.

**Sr. Lynn**: Bueno, será que baje a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo. [Bajando las escaleras]

**María**: Por cierto, Leo. Gracias por los consejos de amor, ahora si me permites me tengo que ir a contarlos a mi amiga.

**Leo**: No hay porque, para eso están los amigos.

María baja de las escaleras para luego salir de la casa y subirse a su motocicleta yéndose.

**Leo**: Solo espero que a Lincoln salga bien en su examen de mañana. [Yéndose]

Desde una de las habitaciones, se veía a Lori en la ventana.

**Lori**: Y yo espero que sea verdad que esos consejos será para "tu amiga" de Nueva York, María Juárez. (Haciendo su tic del ojo)

Al día siguiente. Lincoln se encontraba regresando de la escuela para luego abrir la puerta y ver todas sus hermanas y su hermano en la sala.

**Lynn**: ¿Cómo te fue en el examen Lincoln, pasaste?

**Lincoln**: ¡No! Saque 5. [Arrojando el examen]

**Leo**: ¿Otra vez?

**Luan**: [Agarrando el examen] Y con la cara tristes, que fuerte. Deberías… (Sacando un teléfono y Leo se lo agarra) ¡Oye!

**Leo**: Perdón, pero no llamaran a Hugh.

Todas, excepto Lori. Se comienzan a pelear con Leo tratando de quietarle el teléfono.

**Lincoln**: No lo entiendo, pensé que sabía las respuestas. La maestra DiMartino me va reprobar.

Todas dejan de pelear por lo que dijo Lincoln.

**Lynn**: ¿Qué? Dijiste DiMartino.

**Lincoln**: Si, hacido nuestra maestra sustituta desde que la señora Johnson se rompió la pierna montado un toro mecánico.

**Luna**: Hermano, por eso es que repruebas. La maestra DiMartino es hermosa, todos los chicos en enloquecen a su lado.

**Lori**: Hasta poco Bobby reprueba con ella, pero claro, eso fue AL. Antes de Lori o jamás lo había notado.

**Leo**: Como odio a esa mujer.

**Todas**: ¿¡Que!?

**Leo**: No mal le entienden, no lo odio por me cae mal, hasta incluso me llevo bien con ella. Sino lo que odio es como posible que un hombre de repente se enamore de ella muy rápido solo por ser súper hermosa. (Hablando con seriedad)

**Lisa**: O sea que eres inmune a ella, ya que ningún chico es capaz de resistir su hermosura.

**Leo**: Si, y si no me creen hay video en el internet que lo demuestra.

**Lincoln**: Eso no me pasaría a mí. ¿O sí?

Luego de unos flashback donde se mostraba a Lincoln distraído por la maestra DiMartino.

**Lincoln**: ¡Santo cielo! Tienen razón, si loquesco cuando cerca de la maestra DiMartino. Como ustedes cerca Hugh.

Se ven que la mayoría llevan puestas suertes con la cara de Hugh.

**Leni**: ¿No sé porque estás diciendo algo así? Por cierto cuando Hugh y yo tengamos un bebe. Severa tan hermosa como este. [Saca una foto de un bebe de una página web]

**Leo**: Es en serio.

**Lisa**: Oh, Leni. Estas loca, porque yo me casare con él y nuestro progenitor severa así. [Sacando otra foto de bebe de la misma página web]

**Leo**: No vayan pelear o de lo contrario los veré con los ojos rojos.

**Lincoln**: ¡Oigan! Tienen que ayudarme, no quiero reprobar quinto año.

**Leo**: ¿Podías pedirle a la maestra DiMartino que te repita el examen?

**Lincoln**: Pero mientras que ella está cerca de mí, voy a reprobar.

**Lisa**: Entonces la solución es quitarlo de tu campo visual, observa. (Agarrando el teléfono viendo una foto de Hugh) Lori, dime el nombre completo de Bobby.

**Lori**: Roberto Alejando Martínez…

Lisa le muestra la foto de Hugh a Lori, pero ella ya no lo vio como alguien hermoso debido que su celebro ahorita estaba lleno de odio con cierta chica amiga de Leo.

**Lori**: …Millar Luis Santiago Junior.

**Leo**: ¡Wow! (Sorprendido) Dijiste el nombre completo de Bobby.

**Lisa**: ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo…? (Viendo la foto de Hugh para luego dejar de mírlalo) No, Hugh sigue viéndose guapo. Ahora, borrar.

**Todas**: ¡No!

Lisa borra la foto Hugh y le da el teléfono a Lori.

**Lisa**: Caso cerrado.

**Lincoln**: Entiendo. [Yéndose]

**Lisa**: Tranquilas, tengo más fotos de Hugh a salvos en la nube.

**Leo**: Eso creen.

**Lynn**: ¿A qué te refieres?

**Leo**: [Sacando un USB] Porque saque las fotos de la nube y los tengo en este USB. (Saliendo rápido de la casa)

Las chicas la siguen y ven que Leo tiene un martillo en la mano.

**Leo**: (Al público) Chicos, no hagan esto en casa. [Destruye el USB con el martillo]

**Todas**: ¡NO!

**Lori**: Eso si fue muy serio.

**Leo**: Lo siento hermanas, pero era por su bien.

Al día siguiente. Leo se encontraba en la sala viendo la televisión, hasta que apareció Lincoln entrando la casa.

**Lincoln**: Si, aprobé el examen.

**Leo**: Pues muchas felicidades, Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: Y lo bueno es que la maestra Johnson volvió hacer nuestra maestra y lo malo que la señora DiMartino es la entrenadora de remplazo. [Subiendo las escaleras]

En ese momentos suena el teléfono Leo, él contesta siendo María que la llama.

**Leo**: Hola, María.

**María (Voz)**: Hola, Leo. Solo te llamo para que sepas que los consejos de amor que me distes le funciono a mi amiga de Nueva York.

**Leo**: Pues, fue un placer ayudar.

**María (Voz)**: Ya lo creo. Por cierto… ¿Cuándo es la feria del condado?

**Leo**: De aquí a unos 3 días.

**María (Voz)**: Bien. Solo quería saber. (Colgando)

Desde las escaleras se veía a Lori que escucho la llamada.

**Lori**: (Pesando) Al menos eso confirma que tiene una amiga en Nueva York, pero no signifique que sepe algunos consejos ahora.

* * *

**En verdad creo que este capítulo recibió varios cambios para que no sea como el original y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. **

**Y una pegunta J0nas Negera. ¿Qué es el complejo de hermano? Ya que en tus comentarios dices que Lori sufre de eso y no sé qué es, seria muy amable de explicarlo por favor.**


	36. Una Feria Para Recordar

**Saben jamás cree que este sería el capítulo con más palabras y el más largo que he escrito y hay una buena razón mis lectores, este es el semicapitulo antes del capítulo final de la primera temporada. Ya que pienso escribir la segunda temporada. Además J0nas Nagera hay una referencia a una de tus historias.**

* * *

Todo empieza en un día normal, común y corriente en la casa Loud. Bobby toca la puerta y Lori abre la puerta recibiéndolo.

**Lori**: Boo boo osito.

**Bobby**: Hola, bebe. Listo para una cita épica. [Sacando unos boletos]

**Lori**: Ah. [Tomando los boletos] Camionlizo ahora, ¿esto no suena a una comedia romántica?

**Bobby**: Es mejor, es un espectáculo donde camiones mutantes chocan entre sí.

**Lori**: Sí, literalmente no iré a eso. ¿Por qué no te llevas a Lincoln?

Lincoln se encontraba jugando videojuegos hasta escuchar las palabras de Lori.

**Lincoln y Bobby**: ¿Qué? ¿Y de qué crees que vamos hablar?

**Lori**: Vamos chicos, se divertirán juntos. Estoy segura.

Unos 5 minutos después, se ve a Lincoln y a Bobby yéndose de la casa Loud. Y Lori se queda sola en sala hasta que.

**Leo**: (Apareciendo) ¡Oye, hermanita! ¿Mira que tengo en mis manos? [Sacando la cosa]

**Lori**: Uh, El Bornout 3. El juego de carreras donde puedes chocar a los otros corredores, ¿en dónde lo encontraste?

**Leo**: Si, lo encontré en la tienda de videojuegos.

**Lori**: Recuerdo aquellos días que solía ganar el primer lugar destruyendo sin sentido a otros corredores.

**Leo**: Aparte, por que técnicamente, siempre me chocaras cuando iba al primer lugar y me dejabas al segundo lugar. Además que siempre te gustaba ver los autos volando cuando los chocabas.

**Lori**: Que recuerdos.

**Leo**: ¿Quieres jugar un rato?

**Lori**: Obvio que sí, mientras espero a Bobby que fue acompañar a Lincoln.

En la noche, Leo y Lori se encontraban jugando hasta que Lori gano la carrera.

**Lori**: Si, gane.

**Leo**: Y yo segundo lugar, otra vez.

En esos momentos Bobby y Lincoln regresan a la casa Loud entrando.

**Lincoln**: Fue una ceremonia asombrosa de destrucción sin sentido.

**Bobby**: Verdad. Saludo de hermanos.

Lincoln y Bobby comienzan hacer el saludo.

**Lori**: Les dije que se divertían.

**Lincoln**: ¿Y esto cuando acaba?

**Bobby**: ¿No tengo idea?

Al día siguiente, Lori y Bobby se encontraban en la playa.

**Lori**: Osito boo boo. ¿Me pones el bloqueador, por favor?

**Bobby**: Ahora no puedo, bebe. Lincoln ya llego.

**Lincoln**: (En la cima de la colina) Hola, Bobby.

**Lori**: ¿Lincoln?

**Bobby**: Sí, nos divertimos tanto ayer que lo invite a venir con nosotros.

Lincoln baja de la colina con su bicicleta y frena llenado de arena a Lori, para luego hacer el saludo de hermanos.

**Bobby**: Hola, hermano.

**Lincoln**: Hola, hermano.

**Bobby**: Sera un perdedor el ultimo que llegue al agua. [Saliendo corriendo los 2]

Mientras que Lori estaba cubierta de arena ve como del cielo cae Leo llevando una mochila cohete.

**Leo**: Creo que Carlos necesitara hacerle uno ajustes. [Levantándose]

**Lori**: ¿Leo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Leo**: Hola, Lori. Solo estoy probando la mochila cohete prototipo de Carlos.

Leo sacude la arena liberando a Lori.

**Leo**: ¿Y cómo va tu día en la playa?

**Lori**: Bien, solo que Bobby esta con Lincoln en el agua.

**Leo**: Okey, recuerda que tienes una reservación en el restaurante Jean Juans, además que estaré allí para evitar cierto amigo de Lincoln. Ahora si me permites me voy.

**Lori**: Antes que te vayas, ¿podías ponerme un poco de bloqueador?

**Leo**: Seguro.

Esa misma noche en el restaurante, Lori y Bobby se encontraban solos hasta que llego el otro.

**Lincoln**: Hola, lamento el retraso. [Sentándose]

**Lori**: ¿Lincoln?

**Bobby**: No importa, hermano. No empezaríamos sin ti. (Ambos hacen el saludo)

Bobby se para y agarra un pan.

**Bobby**: Te reto a duelo míster Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: O acepto el duelo, señor Roberto.

Comienzan a jugar a los espadachines, pero en ese momento llega Leo disfrazado de mesero y los detiene.

**Leo**: Por favor caballeros, no juegan con los panes.

**Lori**: Muchas gracias, señor mesero. (Haciendo guiño)

**Leo**: No hay porque señora. [Yéndose]

Otro día en la casa Loud. Leo, Lori y Lucy se encontraban en el sofá, hasta que sonó el teléfono de Lori siendo Bobby.

**Lori**: Osito boo boo, ¿no sabido nada de ti todo el día?

**Bobby (Voz)**: Perdón, bebe. Pero me encuentro en los juegos.

**Lori**: ¿Qué estas dónde?

**Bobby (Voz)**: Y me encuentro con Lincoln.

**Lori**: ¿Con Lincoln? Tú quédate allí voy para allá. [Colgando] Ya me estoy hartando que me traten como la tercera rueda, pero ahora salen si mí. Eso no lo creo. [Yéndose]

**Lucy**: Oh, Edwin. Me agradece que no seas como los hombres mortales. [Abrazando su libro]

**Leo**: Dilo cuando te enamores de un hombre mortal, Lucy. [Yéndose igual]

En los juegos. Lincoln y Bobby se encontraban jugando.

**Lori**: Bobby, esto tiene que…

**Bobby**: Hola, bebe. [Acercándose a Lori] Gane estas rosas. (Dándole un ramo) Gracias por ser tan linda conmigo y Lincoln. Todo en vida siempre quise tener un hermano, ahora siento que lo tengo, es que Lincoln me completara. Lo siento que ibas a decir.

**Lori**: Nada. Bueno, disfruta de los juegos.

**Bobby**: Gracias, bebe. ¿Iremos a la feria del condado, mañana?

**Lori**: Seguro, entraremos al túnel del amor juntos.

**Bobby**: Genial, Lincoln y yo te veremos mañana en la entrada. [Yéndose a jugar]

**¿?**: Vaya, quien diría que igual irías a la feria del condado.

**Lori**: (Pesando) ¡Rayos! Olvide que María igual trabaja aquí.

**María**: Es bueno en verte, Lori.

**Lori**: Lo mismo digo, María. (Haciendo su tic)

María sale del lugar sin darse cuenta que Lori lo estaba viendo. Más tarde en la sala de la casa.

**Lori**: Ahora qué hago, estoy harta que Lincoln arruine nuestras citas, pero hace muy feliz a Bobby. Dice es como el hermano que nunca tuvo.

**Leni**: Ya sé, porque no sales con la hermana Bobby, Ronnie Anne. Podías ser la hermana que nunca has tenido.

**Leo**: Dudo que funcione.

**Lucy**: Oigan, eso pasa en mi libro. Griselda cree que está perdiendo a Edwin, así que juega con sus celos así que regresa arrastrándose, o más decir volando.

**Lori**: Uh, eso es perfecto. ¿Pero cómo pongo celoso a Bobby?

**Leo**: Lori, no es necesario que hagas…

Tocan el timbre y Lucy fue abrir la puerta siendo Clyde.

**Clyde**: Hola, Lucy. ¿Se encuentra Lincoln?

**Lori**: (Apareciendo) Clyde, me alegra en verte.

**Leo**: ¿Qué?

**Clyde**: Lo… Lo… Lori.

Clyde se desmaya sacando sangre de la nariz y en ese momento aparece otra persona para desagrado de Lori y un poco a Lucy.

**María**: En serio, Clyde. [Lo levanta para luego sacar una mandarina] Por suerte esto funciona.

María le acerca de la fruta a Clyde y lo despierta.

**Clyde**: ¿Qué paso? Uh, mandarina. [Comiéndolo]

**María**: Le recuerda siempre llevar los lentes oscuros para evitar verla. [Poniéndole los lentes oscuros]

**Leo**: (Acercándose) Hola, María. ¿Qué te trae aquí?

**María**: Nada, sus padres me pidieron el favor de cuidarlo otra vez y acompañe a Clyde para que se divirtiera con Lincoln.

**Leo**: Pues ahorita Lincoln no se encuentra, fue a pasar un tiempo con Bobby en los juegos.

**María**: Okey. Lo siento Clyde, pero tenemos que volver.

**Clyde**: No hay problema, de todas formas me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

**Leo**: ¿Y estas preparado para la feria del condado, mañana?

**María**: Claro que sí, Leo.

María y Clyde se van de la casa Loud, así arruinando la oportunidad de poner celoso a Bobby.

**Lori**: (Pesando) ¡Ahora no tendré oportunidad de recuperar a Bobby, por culpa de esa María Juárez! (Haciendo su tic)

**Lucy**: (Pesando) Mientras no diga de lo del libro, estaré con vida.

**Leo**: De todas formas no iba funcionar ese plan que tenías en mente.

**Lori**: Pero ahora como le hago.

**Leo**: Escucha Lori, por eso soy tu hermano mayor. El que te cuido cuando eras un recién nacido y cuando tenías esa cabeza de pera. Siempre estoy para ayudar a mi hermana menor, así que yo me encargare de lo asunto de Bobby y Lincoln.

**Leni**: Vaya, no le encuentro fallas a su lógica.

**Lucy**: Tiene razón.

**Lori**: Okey. Dejare que te encargues, pero prométame que no les gritaras y los amenazases.

**Leo**: Sebes que nunca amenazo.

**Rage (Voz)**: Solo yo.

**Leo**: Calla.

**Lori**: Así, y como explicas cuando lo amenazaste a Bobby cuando te lo presente la primera vez.

**Leo**: Obvio. Era la primera vez que lo conocía y además sabes bien que soy protector.

Leo se va subiendo las escaleras y para luego que Lori comienza hablar sobre otra cosa.

**Lori**: Bien, ya que el asunto de Bobby esta alegrado. Solo falta ver el asunto de María Juárez.

**Leni**: ¿Qué tienes en contra María?

**Lori**: Leni, literalmente recuerda que ella lastimo de una forma horrible a Leo en el parque.

**Leni**: En eso tienes razón, pero recuerda que ella ayudo a Leo y a Marty a vencer a la pandilla del mal.

**Lucy**: (Pesando) Aparte que me ayudo a mí y a Lynn a darnos el libro para Leo.

**Leni**: Además, recuerdo una vez que vi a María comprar ropa en el centro comercial.

**Lori**: ¿Qué ella que? De seguro solo se compró esa fea chaqueta con una estrella.

**Leni**: No, se compró una blusa negra, un pantalón verde y unos tenis nuevos. ¿No sé para qué? Pero esa combinación le iba bien.

**Lori**: (Pesando) ¡Momento! Ropa nueva, feria del condado, consejos. ¡Oh, no! Ni lo crea que lo va hacer. [Yéndose]

**Leni**: Por cierto, Lucy. **Ya lo sé todo**.

**Lucy**: (Poniéndose nerviosa) Leni, por favor no se lo digas a Leo o si no él nos matara a mí a Lynn por lo que hicimos.

**Leni**: ¿Qué? (Sin entender) Yo no creo que Leo los mate a ti a Lynn por estar en la tienda de ropa.

**Lucy**: Oh, tienes razón. Olvida lo que dije.

**Leni**: Okey.

Al día siguiente en la feria del condado. Lori se encontraba esperando a Bobby y justo en ese momento aparece Leo acompañado de Bobby y Lincoln.

**Leo**: Hola, hermana.

**Lori**: Hola, Leo, Bobby y ¿Lincoln?

**Leo**: Antes que digas algo, logre que tanto tú y Lincoln pasen tiempo con Bobby.

**Bobby**: Si, el primer tiempo será contigo.

**Lori**: Literalmente esto es bueno.

Lincoln (Murando) Sí que suertuda… (Hasta ver uno de los ojos rojos de Leo) Mejor me voy a disfrutar de unas de las atracciones y esperar mi turno. [Yéndose]

**Leo**: Bueno, ahora los dejare solos tortolos.

Más tarde, Leo se encontraba en la entrada de la feria hasta escuchar la voz de un amigo.

**Marty**: Hola, Compadre.

**Leo**: Hola, Marty Brown. Saludo de mejores amigos.

Marty y Leo hacen su saludo de amigos.

**¿?**: Jamás pasa de moda su saludo de amigos.

La voz que venía era una chica normal con una blusa verde y pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba lentes.

**Leo**: Es gusto volverte a Flores.

**Flores**: Lo mismo digo, Loud. [Acercándose a Marty]

**Marty**: Estas divertirte, mi cariñosa nerd florecita.

**Flores**: ¡Oye! ¿Qué te dije de llamarme nerd? Además solo el hecho que use lentes no me vuelva una nerd.

**Marty**: Solo bromeo, Flores.

**María (Voz)**: Hola, chicos. Lamento la tardanza.

Los 3 ven el que ella María su chaqueta negra con nueva ropa, que era una blusa negra, pantalón verde y tenis blancos.

**Leo**: ¡Wow! María este ves increíble con esa ropa.

**María**: ¡En serio! Digo. Sí, con esta ropa me veo más ruda de lo normal, y no para verme hermosa ya que eso no me gusta.

**Marty**: Pues te parases como al protagonista de GTA 3, pero mujer.

**Flores**: ¿Tú debes ser Juárez, verdad?

**María**: Si. Soy María Juárez, por cierto.

**Flores**: Mucho gusto, soy Flores, la novia de Marty. El me hablo sobre ti y de cómo solías ser la chica ruda de la primaria.

**María**: Fue hace mucho tiempo y fueron mis mejores años.

**Leo**: Bueno, grupo. ¿Quién está listo para divertirse y celebrar la derrota de la pandilla de mal?

**Todos**: ¡Yo!

Una vez que los 4 entran en la feria comenzando así su diversión. Empezando por el juego de encestar.

**Marty**: Te apuesto que puedo encertar más que tú, María.

**María**: Lo dudo Marty.

Marty y María varios balones y como resultado el ganador fue María Juárez que se ganó.

**Señor**: Felicidades. Se ganó un balón de basquetbol rojo. [Dándole su premio]

**María**: Gracias. Suerte para la próxima Marty.

**Leo**: Buen juego para que sepan.

En el siguiente juego era la pirámide de botellas donde Flores se encontraba jugando.

**Flores**: Aquí va.

Lanza el balón hacia el centro de la pirámide de botellas, pero las botellas no se movieron.

**Señor**: Lo siento, pero fallo.

**Flores**: Ah, detesto este juego.

**Marty**: Descuida amor, yo me encargo. [Dando dinero al señor]

Marty se concentra y lanza la pelota con fuerza hacia la parte de debajo de las botellas derribándolas.

**Señor**: ¡Imposible! Me ase…

**María**: ¿De qué se aseguró?

**Señor**: De nada… bueno aquí tiene su premio. [Saca un peluche de un cocodrilo grande]

**Marty**: Muchas gracias. Para ti, Flores. [Dándole el peluche]

**Flores**: Muchas gracias.

Los 4 se fueron del juego y Leo ve como el dueño del juego se pone molesto.

**Leo**: Buen intento con tus trucos.

En ese momento pasan cerca del túnel del amor.

**Marty**: ¿Quieres dar un paseo en el túnel del amor?

**Flores**: Sabes que mi respuesta es sí.

**Marty**: Ustedes siguán con la diversión, chicos.

**Leo**: Descuida los esperemos.

Marty y Flores se subieron al túnel dejando a Leo y María solos a 2.

**María**: Bueno… y ahora que hacemos.

**Leo**: Se me ocurre ir comprar un algodón de azúcar.

**María**: Y después de eso podemos ir a la cabina de fotos…

**Lori (Voz)**: Oye, Leo.

Los 2 ven a Lori acercándose a ellos.

**Leo**: Déjame adivinar, Bobby esta con Lincoln.

**Lori**: Sí, pero al menos me divertí mucho con Bobby. ¿Y dónde van los 2? (Haciendo una sonrisa)

**María**: Pues íbamos por un algodón de azúcar.

**Lori**: Genial, ¿puedo acompañarlos?

**Leo**: Claro, yo no nunca rechazaría que mi hermana menor me acompañe. ¿Qué dices, María?

**María**: Si… no será problema.

**Leo**: Entonces vamos.

En el puesto de algodón de azúcar, Flip se encontraba dando los algodones de azúcar a Leo.

**Leo**: Uno para mi amiga y una para mí…

Lori empujo sin "querer" a María para tomar su algodón y ella se cayó dentro de la maquina preparadora de algodón

**María**: ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Leo ayuda salir a María que ahora tenía algodón de azúcar en el cabello.

**Leo**: ¿Te encuentras bien?

**María**: Estoy bien.

**Lori**: Uh, perdón María. No fue mi intención. (Pesando) ¡Eso fue muy gracioso hasta incluso tengo ganas de reír!

**María**: Descuida, Lori. Solo querías tu algodón de azúcar.

**Leo**: Te ayudare a quitar el algodón de azúcar de tu cabello.

**María**: Gracias, Leo.

Más tarde, los 3 ahora se encontraban en el juego de dispare agua al payaso.

**Leo**: Ya casi reviento el globo del payaso.

**María**: Eso crees…

Recibe un chorro de agua en la cara mojándola al igual que su cabello.

**Lori**: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. No fije donde apuntaba.

Al final, Leo logro reventar el globo del payaso así ganando un muñeco de una araña y de un zorro amarillo de dos colas.

**Leo**: Ten la araña, María. Te lo mereces. [Dándole el peluche]

**María**: Se parece algo a Thomas.

**Leo**: Y para ti hermanita. El peluche del zorro de 2 colas.

**Lori**: Oh, muchas gracias hermano mayor. [Abrazándolo]

**Leo**: ¿Es necesario el abrazo?

**Lori**: Si.

María comenzó a frotar su brazo solo por ver esa escena del brazo de hermanos.

**María**: (Pesando) ¿Por qué estoy frotando mis brazos?

**Bobby**: ¡Oye, bebe! He vuelto. (Lori deja de abrazar a Leo por escuchar la voz de Bobby)

Los 3 ven que llega Bobby acompañado de Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: Bueno hermano, fue divertido mientras duro.

**Bobby**: Lo mismo digo hermano. [Haciendo su saludo de hermanos]

**Lincoln**: Te veo luego, Bobby.

**Bobby**: Adiós. ¿Ahora estas listos para ir al túnel del amor, Lori?

**Lori**: Claro que sí, Osito boo boo.

Bobby y Lori se toman de las manos y se van. De pronto María comenzó a sentirse feliz por ver como Lori se iba sin saber porque.

**María**: (Pesando) ¿Porque me estoy comenzando a sentir feliz?

**Leo**: Bueno, María. Creo que somos los 2 solos otra vez.

**María**: Entonces podemos ir a la cabida de fotos.

**Leo**: Seguro.

En esos momentos el teléfono de María comienza a sonar.

**María**: Me disculpas, no tardo.

**Leo**: Esta bien.

Ella se alejó lo más lejos de Leo para poder contestar su llamada.

**María**: Clyde, esto es un buen momento.

**Clyde (Voz)**: Perdón, María. Solo quería llamarte para ver si necitas ayuda con tu plan ya últimamente he visto que tienes problemas con Lori ya que estado cerca de Leo.

**María**: No gracias yo puedo sola. Sabes, me sorprende que me estés ayudando con esto, sabiendo que te desmayas cuando ves a la hermana de Leo.

**Clyde (Voz)**: Si, eso fue gracias a tus lentes que me impiden ver lo bonita que es Lori y además que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas a mis amigos.

**María**: Creo no fue idea a ver dormido en tu sofá mientras estabas cerca para que escucharas ese secreto mío para que me hicieras esa promesa.

**Clyde (Voz)**: Descuida, que tengas suerte.

**María**: Adiós. [Colgando] Al menos es el muy bueno, no como mi hermana. [Yéndose]

Una vez yéndose no se fijó que lugar donde se encontraban Lori y Bobby en un juego cerca de ellos. Y Lori escucho la conversación.

**Lori**: ¿Así que Clyde está mentido esto? Mmmm. Parase que tendré que encontrarlo para sacarle algo información.

**Señora**: Felicidades, chico. Te ganaste este oso de peluche. [Dándole el peluche]

**Bobby**: Gracias. Toma bebe, es para ti.

**Lori**: Gracias, Bobby.

Comienzan a caminar y Lori saca su teléfono llamando a su hermano Lincoln.

**Lincoln (Voz)**: Hola.

**Lori**: Lincoln, soy yo, Lori. ¿De casualidad Clyde se encuentra contigo ya que lo vi pasando corriendo cerca de nosotros? (Diciéndole una mentira)

**Lincoln (Voz)**: Sí, hace un rato me lo encontré y ya imagino que fue al baño ya que me dijo que iría para haya.

**Lori**: Muchas gracias, Lincoln. [Colgando]

**Bobby**: ¿De que estabas hablando con Lincoln?

**Lori**: De nada.

En ese momento a Lori le comienza sonar su estómago.

**Bobby**: ¿Te encuentras bien?

**Lori**: Creo que necesito ir al baño.

**Bobby**: Por suerte que hay uno cerca. (Le suena el estómago) Creo que también necesito ir.

Ya en los baños, Bobby entro primero y Lori se quedó afuera comiendo una barra de chocolate para que en ese momento en el otro baño salía Clyde usando los lentes oscuros que le dio María.

**Lori**: Hola, Clyde.

**Clyde**: ¡Lori! Digo. Hola, Lori.

**Lori**: Bueno, Clyde. Ya que te encuentras aquí, ¿necesito que me hagas un favor?

**Clyde**: ¡Claro! ¿Qué favor mi lady?

**Lori**: Me puedes decir que sabes de María Juárez.

**Clyde**: ¿Qué? (Sorprendido por la pregunta)

**Lori**: Si, lo haces te puedo dar esta barra de chocolate mordisqueada por mí.

**Clyde**: Aunque me mucho me gustaría… es que le prometí a María que no le diría nada de ella un ejemplo es su secreto personal. (Tapándose la boca)

**Lori**: ¿Qué secreto? (Cambiando su actitud de amable a seria)

**Clyde**: Nada, yo no sé un secreto personal. [Poniéndose nervioso] Sera mejor que regrese con Lincoln.

Lori agarra Clyde, y él ve que la mirada de Lori ya no era de alguien amable sino de alguien con odio.

**Lori**: Dime o de lo contrario te hare un pretzel humano, Clyde.

**Clyde**: Sobre carga de sistema, abortar. (Desmayándose)

**Lori**: ¡Rayos! [Dejándolo en el suelo]

Lori entra al baño para luego se vería a Bobby saliendo unos de los baños y encontrar a Clyde en el suelo levantándose.

**Clyde**: Uf, eso sí estuvo cerca, que bueno que se lo creyó. Nunca me imaginé que Lori sufre de complejo de hermano, eso explica su comportamiento cuando está cerca de María.

**Bobby**: ¿Complejo de hermano?

**Clyde**: Hola, Bobby.

**Bobby**: ¿Clyde, me puedes explicar que eso?

**Clyde**: Okey. Ya que eres el novio de Lori y a ti te haría caso. (Diciéndole con disgusto) Te diré que es el complejo de hermano.

En otra parte de la feria del condado, Leo y María salen de la cabina de fotos viendo las tiras con las fotos con diferentes caras y poses, mientras caminaban.

**Leo**: Tengo que admitir que salí bien en las fotos.

**María**: Si, pero yo salí mejor en las fotos.

**Leo**: Por cierto, María. ¿Cómo estas disfrutando de este día?

**María**: Pues me estoy divirtiendo bastante pasándolo contigo y los demás.

**Leo**: Yo igual me lo estoy pasando bien. Mas cuando me solíamos ser los, yo, Marty y Sele… si solo los 3.

**María**: Sabes, hace tiempo que ya no disfrutaba y me divertía esta feria. Veras cuando solía ser pequeña venia aquí con mis padres o eso fue hasta que llego mí…

**Leo**: ¿Hasta quien llego quién?

**María**: Mejor olvidarlo, no quiero recordarlo.

**Leo**: Oye, me puedes decir lo que sea.

**María**: Okey, pero en otro día. Por cierto tienes de casualidad en la siguiente semana tienes un día libre. (Sonrojándose un poco)

**Leo**: Si.

**María**: Bien, es que se me ocurrió la idea de invitarte a una… una… ci…

**Leo**: ¿Una cita?

**María**: No, no, no, no. Algo parecido a eso.

**Leo**: Pues me gustaría.

**María**: ¡En serio! Digo. De verdad, ya si no quieres lo entiendo.

**Leo**: Oye, con gusto acepto tu cita de amigos. (Hablando normal)

María se sintió alegre a saber que Leo haya aceptado, pero el problema era esa palabra que le dijo.

**María**: Si, una cita de amigos, nada más.

**Leo**: Vamos, hay que encontrar a Marty y a Flores, ¿de seguro ya debieron divertir mucho los dos?

Mientras seguían caminado no se fijaron que Lori se encontraba haciendo tics en sus ojos y luego golpear con fuerza un espejo rompiéndolo.

**Lori**: ¡Wow! Ni sabía que tenía tanta fuerza.

Más tarde, Lori y Bobby se encontraban comiendo algo que compraron. Hasta que Bobby respiro hondo y comenzó.

**Bobby**: Lori.

**Lori**: Si

**Bobby**: Tenemos que hablar.

**Lori**: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

**Bobby**: Pues, tenemos que hablar de tus celos y odio contra María Juárez.

**Lori**: Wow, wow, wow. Yo no estoy celosa de María, solo lo odio quedo claro. [Bebiendo un refresco]

**Bobby**: ¿Y cómo explicas los ataques que le hiciste hoy?

Ella escupe su refresco por lo que dijo Bobby.

**Lori**: Para que sepas es solo fueron unos accidentes.

**Bobby**: Así, porque yo no creo que fuera un accidente que hayas empujado a María a una máquina de preparar algodón de azúcar, mientras estaba tu hermano mayor.

**Lori**: No es asunto tuyo.

**Bobby**: Por favor, Lori. Soy tu novio, puedes contarme lo que sea lo que te molestando. Además sé que lo que hiciste a María en el súper mercado.

**Lori**: ¡Dije que no es asunto tuyo! (Gritándole)

**Bobby**: (Sorprendido) Clyde tenía razón, si sufres de complejo de hermano.

**Lori**: ¿Complejo de hermano?

**Bobby**: Tal vez no lo sepas, pero se entiende que quieres más a tu hermano mayor que a mí y no quieres que nadie te lo quite.

**Lori**: ¡Bobby, yo te amo y mucho! El problema es que no sabes cómo me sentiría si Leo se fuera irse de la casa ya que fue el que me cuido y me apoyo desde quera un bebe.

**Bobby**: Entonces el problema es que fui estés la consentida.

**Lori**: No. Además, tú no sabes por lo que ha pasado de Leo por la muerte de ella.

**Bobby**: ¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a…?

**Lori**: Si, hablo de Selena White.

**Bobby**: ¿Y qué tiene que ver ella con esto?

**Lori**: Ya que insistes que cuente la verdad, no es la primera vez que me siento así con una amiga de Leo.

**Bobby**: ¿Qué istes?

**Lori**: Solo digamos cierto día en su cumpleaños de ella como de hace 5 años le hice una de las mejores bromas que me haya ocurrido.

Bobby se encontraba algo nervioso por lo que le estaba diciendo Lori, pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron porque vio alguien.

**Bobby**: Lori, será mejor que detengas.

**Lori**: Déjame terminar. Y luego de eso camino lentamente y se acostó al suelo con esa cara como no tuviera sentimientos, pero sabía que sentía humillado y de ti imagines como me estaba riendo a escondidas de todos o eso fue hasta que me arrepen…

**Leo (Voz)**: ¿¡Que tú que?!

Lori se pone muy nerviosa y voltea para encontrarse a Leo acompañado de sus 3 amigos y en su mano llevaba consigo una almohada con la leyenda de "La mejor hermana menor".

**Lori**: Leo, ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado escuchado?

Leo no respondió y dejo caer la almohada para luego aplastarla y bajar la cabeza yéndose.

**Marty**: Que serio.

**Bobby**: Oh, no.

**Lori**: No, espera.

Lori sigue a su hermano hasta que se detuve de repente.

**Leo**: ¿Dime que es cierto lo que dijiste?

**Lori**: Si, fue cierto. Pero déjame explicarte.

**Leo**: ¡Sabes cuánto se tiempo se tardó en recuperarse después de eso! (Apretando sus puños)

**Lori**: Si, lo sé. Pero déjame…

Leo se voltea revelando una cosa nueva, esta vez sus ojos eran de rojos diferentes, uno era rojo normal y el otro era rojo sangre sorprendiendo a todos.

**Rage Leo**: ¡No quiero escuchar nada de ti!

Comenzando caminar hacia Lori, ella asustada comienza retroceder.

**Leo**: ¡Te di mi cariño cuando solías ser un bebe, te di mi apoyo, hasta incluso te ayude a superar tu pubertad!

**Rage Leo**: ¡Así me lo agradeces!

**María**: ¿Qué le está pasando?

**Marty**: Es Rage.

**Flores**: Es una personalidad que es muy malvada que tiene Leo.

**María**: ¿Desde cuándo lo tiene?

**Carlos (Voz)**: Según me teoría. [Llegando] Lo tiene hace mucho tiempo.

**Marty**: Carlos McFly.

**Carlos**: Hola, Marty Brown.

**Marty**: Tienes el tepache que te pide.

Carlos saca una botella con el tepache.

**Carlos**: Sabes, me sorprende que el ingrediente secreto sea caña de azúcar para convertirlo en alcohol natural. Pero hay que esperar el momento.

**Flores**: ¿Por qué?

**Carlos**: Porque ahora son Leo y Rage que están hablando con Lori.

De vuelta con los 2.

**Leo**: ¡Es como fue iste capaz de hacerlo eso a Selena!

**Rage Leo**: ¡Después que te trato bien como al resto de la familia!

**Leo**: ¡Ella era mi mejor amiga!

**Rage Leo**: ¡Y lo ama!

Alzo uno de sus puños listos para golpearía, pero el otro brazo lo detuvo.

**Leo**: ¿Qué estás haciendo, Rage?

**Rage Leo**: ¡Haciendo lo que no fuiste capaz de hacer hace 17 años!

**Leo**: Yo creo que ya tuve suficiente.

**Rage Leo**: ¡Oye! ¡Tú sabes bien por culpa de ella fui creado! ¡Así que déjeme terminar mi trabajo matando a tu hermana!

**Leo**: ¡No!

**Rage Leo**: ¡Sí!

**Bobby**: ¡No! (Apareciendo)

**Rage Leo**: ¡Suéltame estúpido mexicano!

Bobby se encontraba sujetando a Leo para salvar a Lori, que se encontraba llorando por todo lo que dijo Leo y Rage.

**Carlos**: ¡Ahora!

Marty se acercó rápido hacia Leo y le hizo abrir la boca metiéndole el tepache a su boca para que se lo bebiera haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a normalidad.

**Rage (Voz)**: Como los… miren una mariposa. (Borracho)

**Marty**: ¿Cómo te sientes, compadre?

**Leo**: Bien.

Lori se acerca llorando a Leo para ver si está bien.

**Lori**: Leo.

**Leo**: Ni siquiera se te ocurra acercaste, me siento muy decepcionada de ti, Lori.

Leo comienza a caminar hacia el lado opuesto yéndose dejando a todos atrás.

**Lori**: Yo lo lamento mucho.

Se ve saliendo a Leo de la feria condado con unas lágrimas en su cara.

**Leo**: No volveré cometer eso error, jamás en mi vida.

Más atrás de él se encontraba la misma persona flotante el que le hablo a María viendo cómo se va.

**Voz Misteriosa**: Pobre, León. De seguro ira a su lugar privado para relajarse.


	37. La Tormenta

**Advertencia**: Este ultimo capitulo es clasificación T por la poca violencia.

* * *

Era un día normal en la casa Loud. En el baño, Lori estaba a punto de salir del baño hasta que la perilla de la puerta se rompió.

**Lori**: ¡Rayos!

**Lincoln**: (Desde la cocina) Parase que alguien se quedó atrapado en el baño otra vez.

**Lori**: ¡Quien alguien abre la puerta! Bobby vendrá aquí para estudiar y solo tengo 3 horas para…

En ese momento se abre la puerta del baño siendo Leo que luego entra sin decir nada.

**Lori**: Ah, gracias… (Siendo empujado por Leo)

**Leo**: No lo hice para ayudarte, lo hice porque necesito usar el baño igual.

Lori vio como azoto la puerta cerrándola con fuerza para luego poner una cara desanimada e irse a su habitación. En la cocina Lincoln había escuchado lo que paso.

**Lincoln**: (Al público) Para que sepan. Con 12 hijos, 4 mascotas y 2 padres que insisten agregarlo todo ellos. Nuestra casa es como… como decirlo amablemente; Un desastre.

Se muestras un flashbacks de las cosas.

**Lincoln**: La presión del agua es mala.

En el baño con Lola y Lana lavándose los dientes, hasta que Lana trato de usar agua, pero no salía haciendo que ella saliera del baño y de la tubería sale un chorro de agua que moja a Lola y se ensucia de basura.

**Lincoln**: El piso rechina.

En una noche, se ve a Luna entrar silenciosamente en puntillas a la casa Loud, pero el piso rechinaba despertando al señor Lynn.

**Lincoln**: No olvidemos la manera podrida.

Luna trato de agarrarse de la barra y se rompe para luego ser descubierto por el señor Lynn.

**Lincoln**: Y la calefacción no funciona.

Se ve a Lincoln terminando de construir un barco que le tomo 13 semanas para luego ver de la caldera un humo negro sale destruyendo su barco.

**Lincoln**: La mala señal de la televisión.

Se ve al señor Lynn arriba en el techo de la casa alegrando la antena, pero el viento era fuerte haciendo que un papel de aluminio le cubre la cara y cayendo un trampolín que dejo Rita abajo rompiendo la antena.

**Lincoln**: Y el problemas con las perillas.

Se ve cada miembro de la familia tocando una perilla que se rompen todos y responden con la palabra: ¡Rayos! Fin de los flashback.

Lincoln sale de la casa con una bolsa basura hacia los botes y el buzón.

**Lincoln**: Siento que estoy olvidado algo. (Le cae el buzón en el pie) Claro, el buzón. [Recogiéndolo] Aunque no lo crean, mi hermano Leo solía alegrar todo lo que acabo de mencionar con algo de ayuda. Pero desde que se molestó mucho con Lori en la feria del condado, últimamente se anda comportando raro, bebe mucho refresco, anda despeinado y aparte que escucha mucha música clásica en su habitación y ya no alegra nada.

**Lisa**: Interesante. [Con unos un instrumentos metodología]

**Lincoln**: Lisa, ¿que son todos esos instrumentos?

**Lisa**: Son mis instrumentos de metodología y según ellos. Una gran tormenta se aproxima, tal vez un tornado.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué? No creo.

En la sala. Toda la familia Loud, excepto Leo, se encontraban viendo el noticiero en la televisión.

**Patchy Drizzle (Voz)**: Soy Patchy Drizzle con una noticia urgente climática. Se breve que se acerca un tornado a la zona de Royal Woods.

**Todos**: (Jadean)

**Lisa**: Ah, intento seguirte Patchy.

**Rita**: Escuchen hijos, todos vayan al sótano. Su padre y yo, tenemos que asegurados la antena del televisor.

**Sr. Lynn**: Pide el trampolín.

En ese instante ven a Leo bajar las escaleras.

**Leo**: Hola, familia. Me iré a casa de un amigo un rato.

**Sr. Lynn**: Hijo, es necesario que te quedes aquí ya que…

Leo voltea a ver a sus padres revelando un ojo rojo sangre asustándolos.

**Rita**: Puedes irte si quieres, pero no tardes. (Nerviosa)

**Leo**: Gracias. [Abriendo la puerta]

**Lori**: Leo…

**Leo**: ¡No quiero escuchar una palabra de ti! [Yéndose]

Sus hermanos se asustan por el grito y El señor Lynn y Rita fueron hacia a la cocina.

**Sr. Lynn**: Tú crees que Leo lo pueda controlar, ya que últimamente anda algo deprimido y muy enojado con Lori.

**Rita**: Si, Leo asido capaz de controlar a Rage por mucho tiempo, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo más con las condiciones que ahora tiene.

**Sr. Lynn**: Sabes, porque no llevamos con un terapeuta.

**Rita**: No, recuerda que ese monstruo de ojos rojos sangre nos amenazó a muerte si hacemos eso y además se lo prometimos a Leo.

Se ve a Leo entrando en su auto para luego arrancarlo e irse de la casa Loud. En el sótano con los Loud.

**Lynn**: Aun no puedo creer que Leo se haya puesto muy molesto contigo.

**Lucy**: Si, eso es extraño sabiendo que jamás se enoja mucho contigo.

**Luna**: Exactamente, ¿qué fue lo que provoco que enojara?

**Lori**: (Jadeando) Recuerdan el cumpleaños número 14 de Selena.

**Luan**: Yo si lo recuerdo y en verdad sentí lastima ver a Selena cuando le sucedió eso.

**Lincoln**: Te refieres cuando le cayó…

**Lori**: Yo fui quien se lo hizo.

**Todos**: ¡¿Qué?!

Más tarde en la casa de María Juárez. Ella se encontraba sentada en su sofá leyendo un documento en su laptop sobre gente que tiene una doble personalidad.

**María**: Espero que sea algo útil. (Suena su teléfono y contesta) Hola.

**Clyde (Voz)**: Hola, María. Soy yo, Clyde.

**María**: Hola, Clyde. Lograste conseguir una cita con la doctora López.

**Clyde (Voz)**: Si, al principio ella creía que eso de la personalidad malvada era mentira. Hasta que le mostré el video de Leo mostrado su personalidad haciendo que se sorprendiera y se asustara.

**María**: Que bueno. Además, lograste superar lo que te hizo Lori en la feria del condado.

**Clyde (Voz)**: Pues al principio me costó trabajo que mi amada Lori casi me lastimara y además de descubrir que sufría de complejo de hermano. Y por favor no comiences a odiar a Lori porque te hizo pasar en la feria del condado, solo sufre de complejo de hermano.

**María**: Descuida no lo voy a odiar. Solo veré como le hago para pasar tiempo con ella y conocerla mejor. ¿Y para qué día es la cita con la doctora?

**Clyde (Voz)**: Pues veras el problema es que la cita para Leo es para el siguiente mes, ya que está muy ocupada con otros y eso que me incluyo yo.

**María**: Muchas gracias, Clyde. Adiós.

**Clyde (Voz)**: Adiós amiga. Cuídate del tornado.

Una vez terminado la llamada, tocan a la puerta.

**María**: ¿Me pregunto quién será?

Una vez cerca de la puerta abre la puerta llevándose la sorpresa que era Leo Loud.

**María**: Leo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Y aparte que te ves... (Viendo como esta su apariencia en la cara)

**Leo**: ¿Me veo que?

**María**: Ah, te seré sincera. Te ves terrible.

**Leo**: Perdón, últimamente no me peinando y aparte lo que paso en la feria del condado me afecto mucho. [Entrando]

**María**: ¿Cuándo te enojaste mucho con tu hermana Lori?

**Leo**: Si.

Se sienta en el sofá y saca un refresco.

**María**: ¿Y exactamente porque me diste aquí?

**Leo**: Quiero estar lejos de mi familia por un rato y además como se aproxima un tornado no puedo ir a mi lugar de relajación. (Bebiendo su refresco)

María se sienta a un lado del sofá y luego respira hondo.

**María**: Leo, ¿puedes decirme quien es Selena?

**Leo**: (Escupe su refresco) ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

**María**: Dije que si me pues contar quien es Selena.

**Leo**: Ah, no tengo tiempo de contarlo.

**María**: Por favor, Leo. Marty me conto que ella falleció y solía ser una vieja amiga tuya hace años.

**Leo**: (Jadeando) Está bien, te lo diré. Selena White era una chica que conocí cuando solía tener 13 años en la secundaria de Royal Woods y como tú lo sabes, yo estudiaba en casa.

Flashback de hace 6 años, afuera de la secundaria de Royal Woods.

Un Leo de 13 años se encontraba caminado cerca de la secundaria hasta que vio una chica siendo molestado por otras.

**Chica 1**: (Riéndose) Miren es la idiota de White.

**Chica 2**: Si, quien diría que una chica normal como ella se interese por Mike el popular.

**Selena**: ¡Se pueden callar!

Las chicas se comienzan reír haciendo que Selena se deprime y camine para luego encontrarse con Leo.

**Selena**: ¿Qué miras?

**Leo**: Nada, solo veía como te molestaban esas chicas.

**Selena**: Ah, esas chicas. Son el dúo de populares que me molestan, no sabes las ganas que tengo de darles una lección.

**Leo**: Si, me permites tal vez te pueda ayudar con eso.

**Selena**: ¿Enserio?

**Leo**: Solo observa. [Sacando una lata de refresco que lo sacude]

Leo se acerca a las chicas que se habían terminado de reír.

**Leo**: Disculpen, chicas. ¿Me pueden decir la hora?

**Chica 1**: Claro, son las…

Leo abrió lata de refresco haciendo que el chorro de refresco moja a las chicas en su cara haciendo que los demás se sorprendieran.

**Chico 2**: ¿Pero qué te pasa?

**Chico 1**: Te vamos acusar con el director.

**Leo**: Perdón, chicas. Pero yo no estudio aquí.

**Chica 1**: ¿Qué?

**Chica 2**: ¿Cómo que no estudias aquí?

**Leo**: Estudio en casa y además [Sacando su teléfono] Yo no creo querían que esta foto se publique en la red social que está de moda, así que les recomiendo que le bajen a su ego o de lo contrario adiós a su fama.

Él se va caminando mientras que la cara de las chicas enojadas y regresa con Selena que había visto todo.

**Selena**: Eso no fue nada bueno.

**Leo**: Perdón, es que odio la gente que les gusta molestar por placer. (Hasta que lo vio riéndose)

**Selena**: No fue bueno, fue increíble la forma como lo istes. Por cierto mi nombre es Selena White.

**Leo**: Leo Loud, mucho gusto.

**Selena**: Oye, sé que nos acabamos de conocer. Pero, ¿quisierais ir al parque conmigo a jugar una partida de ajedrez? Sí es que sabes jugar.

**Leo**: Claro, soy bueno en el ajedrez.

Fin del flashback. De vuelta en el presente.

**Leo**: Y después de eso, nos volvimos buenos amigos y luego se lo presente a Marty que al instante se llevaron bien y nos convertimos en un trio de mejores amigos. (Poniendo una pequeña sonrisa)

**María**: ¿Y cómo falleció ella?

**Leo**: (Cambiando su sonrisa) Prefiero no hablar de eso ya que me tría recuerdos tristes de ella en ese día.

**María**: Entiendo.

**Leo**: Pero siéndote honesto, si ella estuviera viva todavía se hubiera llevando bien contigo.

**María**: Lo dices en serio, ya que al principio no le hubiera caído bien si hubiera visto la pelea en el parque.

**Leo**: Si, pero con el tiempo te hubiera conocido mejor y se luego serían grandes amigas.

En ese momento suena el teléfono de María.

**María**: Me disculpas, Leo. Tengo que contestar.

**Leo**: Claro.

María fue hacia la cocina a responder mientras que a Leo le comienza a dolor la cabeza y en cielo se comienza nublar con nubes grises y soplar fuerte el viento.

**Leo**: No, no otra vez.

En la cocina.

**María**: Diga.

**Carlos (Voz)**: María, soy yo, Carlos.

**María**: CJ.

**Carlos (Voz)**: No me llames CJ.

**María**: Ah, recuerda nuestro trato de amistad.

**Carlos (Voz)**: Ah, está bien. Escucha, será mejor que llames a Leo Loud y rápido.

**María**: ¿Por qué?

**Carlos (Voz)**: Pues veras, resulta que no fermente suficiente jugo de azúcar para el tepache que le dimos a Leo en la feria del condado. Así que hay posibilidades que su personalidad con el nombre de Rage, pueda quitarse lo ebrio.

**María**: Y pueda volver.

**Carlos (Voz)**: Si, y más con todo el enojo que tuvo con Lori y los recuerdos tristes al momento de recordar a su amiga fallecida. Eso provocara que se vuelva más fuerte. Y será mejor que lo llames rápido ya que matara a su familia y con el tornado, lo podrá aprovechar para hacerlo.

**María**: Gracias por avisar, CJ. [Colgando]

Ella volvió con un vaso de agua fría y ve que Leo puso las manos en su cabeza.

**María**: Oye, ¿te sientes bien?

**Leo**: Si, solo es un dolor de cabeza. [Agarrando el vaso y bebiéndolo]

**María**: Y… es cierto que tienes una personalidad alternativa.

Leo se atraganta con el agua y luego se recupera.

**Leo**: No tengo idea de que estas hablando. (Nervioso)

**María**: Por favor, Leo. Si tienes un problema se lo puedes decir a tus 10 hermanas y único hermano, ellos te pueden ayudar.

**Leo**: No necesito ayuda de ellos.

**María**: Ellos te pueden ayudar llevándote con terapeuta.

**Leo**: Ja, por favor, María. Yo no necesito ayuda de gente profesional, yo me puedo ayudar a mí mismo.

**María**: ¿Y cómo explicas que Marty sepa de tu problema?

**Leo**: Es porque es mi mejor amigo, obvio.

**María**: ¿Y porque no se lo quieres decir a tu familia?

**Leo**: (Aprieta sus puños) Solo hago para mantenerlos a salvo y los únicos que lo saben son mis padres.

**María**: ¿Qué hay de Selena…?

**Leo**: ¡Ya calla esa estúpida boca! (Gritandole)

Un trueno suena y comienza a llover. Uno de los ojos de Leo comienza a cambiar a color rojo sangre y se levanta del sofá.

**María**: ¡Wow, cálmate!

**Leo**: ¡Calmado! ¡Calmado! ¡Tú no sabes lo que sufro cada día cuando tengo este monstruo dentro de mi cabeza y en especial que aumento su fuerza cuando vi a Selena fallecer con mis propios ojos! ¡Y ahora estoy muy molesto con mi hermana menor Lori y eso en peoría las cosas! (Comenzando a llorar)

**María**: ¿Cómo que lo vistes?

**Leo**: Solía tener la edad de mi hermana Luna cuando ocurrió eso… ¡Ah!

Él se tira al suelo de cara sonado lo doloso que fue, María se acerca tranquilamente hacia al él hasta ver como levanta la cabeza revelando los ojos rojos sangre.

**María**: Oh, no. Suerte que no está en su casa.

Mientras veía como se levantaba con todo la tranquilad su tarántula Thomas aparece pretendiendo atacando, pero es detenido y luego lo botado hacia un lado.

**María**: ¡Thomas!

**Rage Leo**: Una parte tiene razón, Leo, lo de la muerte de Selena en verdad lo afecto mucho al igual que yo. Pero por una parte fue que recibe mucho más fuerza ese día. (Riéndose)

**María**: Tú debes ser Rage.

**Rage Leo**: En realidad, preciosa. Soy Rage Leo, ahora. Debo agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho para que tuviera el control total del cuerpo de Leo.

**María**: ¿A qué te refieres?

**Rage Leo**: ¡De todo! Hacer que Lori se ponga celosa y revelaba aquello lo que le hizo a Selena en su cumpleaños y hacer recordare todo lo relacionado con su mejor amiga deprimiéndolo. (Riéndose) Así que no te matare por todo lo que has hecho.

Rage Leo comienza a caminar tranquilamente.

**María**: Y que vas hacer ahora.

**Rage Leo**: Terminar lo que empezó Leo hace 17 años en su casa aquella noche.

**María**: ¿Y se puede saber porque tienes esa meta de matar a tu propia familia?

**Rage Leo**: Tú no lo entenderías.

**María**: Bueno, ese caso.

María se lanza contra Rage Leo empezando a golpearlo en la cara con toda su fuerza.

**Rage Leo**: Veo que eres una chica fuerte.

**María**: Escucha no sé cómo Leo te tuvo pero es necesario detenerte.

**Rage Leo**: Así y que pesara Leo cuando descubra que esta no es la primera vez que vienes a Royal Woods a vengarte.

**María**: ¿Qué cosa?

**Rage Leo**: Oh, por favor. María o de debería decir Mariana.

Rage Leo empuja a María mandándola lejos hacia su cocina donde se pudo levantar.

**Rage Leo**: (Acercándose) Veras, tal vez Leo tenga su código de no lastimar a mujeres. [Agarrando un cuchillo] Pero yo no tengo ese código.

**María**: Dijiste que no me matarías.

**Rage** **Leo**: Tienes razón, pero eso no significa que no te pueda lastimar.

**María**: En serio estás loco.

**Rage Leo**: Por favor, loco yo. Soy todo el enojo, tristeza, frustración, estrés y depresión que atenido y mantenido Leo por 19 años.

**María**: Así y por qué dijiste que amas a Selena en la feria del condado… (Ve como se acerca Rage Leo rápido)

Rage Leo le hace una cortada en el ojo de María.

**María**: ¡Mi ojo! (Leda una patada)

**Rage Leo**: ¡No abres de ella! Lo que dije en la feria del condado era mentira.

**María**: Ah, sí.

Rage Leo trata de cortarla otra vez, pero esta vez María atrapa el brazo para darle un cabezazo haciendo que suelte el cuchillo y luego recibiera varios golpes en la cara, pero en eso instante los ojos cambian y María se detiene por reconocer los ojos cafés de Leo.

**Leo**: (Recibiendo un golpe) ¡Auch! Eso sí dolió.

**María**: Lo siento, solo estaba… (Le agarran el brazo y ve los ojos cambiar de color)

**Rage Leo**: No bajes la guardia. (Riéndose)

Rage Leo le da un golpe bajo en el estómago, uno en la cara para luego darle un garrazo en los labios y dándole un golpe gancho tirándola al el suelo.

**María**: ¡Pero que sucio de tu parte!

**Rage Leo**: Que esperabas, tengo el control completo de Leo y sabiendo que no les capaz de pegar a tu interés amoroso, y si, sé que estás enamorado de Leo. Pero descuida, él no lo sabe. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir con mi familia. (Yéndose mientras se reía)

María a ver como esta caminado Rage Leo hacia la puerta, miro su puño y lo apretó.

**María**: ¡Eso no lo harás nunca!

Con las fuerzas que le quedaba corrió hacia el agarrándolo de la camisa para luego usar con rapidez el movimiento de lucha que el prometió enseñar Leo antes que cambie de ojos dando un resultado positivo cuando lo choco con una pared dejando una marca.

**Rage Leo**: (Riéndose) ¿Crie que ese movimiento solo lo sabía Leo? En verdad es demasiado efectivo para la espalda.

**María**: Pues te metiste con la chica equivocada.

**Rage Leo**: Pero aún tengo un truco bajo de la manga.

Rage Leo se lanza contra ella y le muerde el brazo con toda su fuerza y María agarra su cabeza para darle otro cabezazo tirándolo al suelo.

**María**: Pero que tramposo. [Sosteniendo su brazo lastimado]

**Rage Leo**: (Riéndose) Te diré una cosa, en verdad eres una buena peleadora. Pero no importa tanto golpes meden yo seguiré tiendo fuerza.

**Voz Misteriosa**: Eso tú crees, Rage.

**María**: ¿Esa voz?

**Rage Leo**: ¡Imposible!

En esos momentos aparece una aparición fantasmal enfrente de ellos sorprendiéndose los dos.

**María**: ¿Acaso eres?

**Voz Misteriosa**: Si.

**Rage Leo**: (Gruñendo) ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Crie que estabas muerta?

**Voz Misteriosa**: Derecho, la bisabuela de Leo, me enseño este truco.

**Rage Leo**: No importa lo que hagas, el daño ya está hecho y Leo jamás volverá.

**Voz Misteriosa**: Eso crees.

La fantasma agarra la cabeza de Rage Leo y sus ojos se iluminan a blanco y al mismo tiempo que de Rage Leo.

**Rage Leo**: ¡No!

**Voz Misteriosa**: Leo, puedes escucharme. Soy yo, Selena.

A los ojos blancos comienzan a sacar lágrimas y entonces el que contesta es Leo Loud otra vez.

**Leo**: ¿Selena?

**Selena**: Aunque no le creas soy yo. Te dije bien aquel día que siempre estaré allí para ti.

**Leo**: Te refieres al día que falleciste.

**Selena**: Si. Ahora escucha, sé que estas muy molesto con tu hermana Lori por lo que me hizo en mi cumpleaños.

**Leo**: Pues como olvidarlo, te tardaste en recuperar después de eso.

**Selena**: Tienes razón, pero luego me di cuenta que también es culpa mía, ya que pasa más tiempo contigo haciendo que Lori sentaría olvidado y un poco celosa. Aparte al final me logre llevar bien con ella y le perdone lo de mi cumpleaños.

**Leo**: Creo que debí escuchar su explicación antes de molestarme más con ella y aparte de no a verla consentirla mucho.

**Selena**: Sabes bien que eres su hermano mayor y ella te quiere.

**Leo**: Al igual que yo, como aquel día que yo tenía 3 años y llego a la casa Loud en los brazos de mamá siendo un bebe con esa linda cabeza de pera.

La fantasma de Selena volvió a sus ojos normales y dejo agarrar la cabeza de Leo para que volviera los ojos rojos sangre de Rage.

**Rage Leo**: En serio como te odiaba y te amaba.

Rage Leo cae al suelo inocente al suelo cerrando los ojos, la fantasma de Selena se voltea a ver a María que se había quedado viendo todo.

**María**: Entonces… ¿derrotaste a Rage?

**Selena**: No, todavía Rage sigue con vida, solo que ahorita perdió sus fuerzas.

**María**: Que bueno, porque en verdad estaba loco.

**Selena**: Sabes Mariana, puedes aprovechar que esta inconsciente y darle un… (Haciendo que se sonroje María)

**María**: ¡No, no, no, no! Solo somos amigos. ¿Momento acaso ya sabias…?

**Selena**: Ser un fantasma tiene sus ventajas y además algo me dice que le podrás gustar más con esa cicatriz en tu ojo.

**María**: ¿Eso crees?

**Selena**: Quien sabe, solo el tiempo lo dirá. Y por favor cuida mucho de él, María Juárez.

El fantasma de Selena desaparece, si no antes decir unas palabras de despedida.

**Selena (Voz)**: ¡The Power Of Love!

Paso unos minutos más tarde y Leo en sofá comenzó abrir los ojos para luego ver a María parado a su lado.

**Leo**: ¿Ah, dónde estoy?

**María**: Vaya que despertaste.

**Leo**: ¡María! ¿Qué le paso a tu ojo?

**María**: Descuida, estoy bien. Solo que Rage me dejo marcado, pero el lado bueno es que tengo esta increíble cicatriz.

**Leo**: Cuanto lo lamento, deje que mi tristeza y mi enojo dejaran libre a ese monstruo de ojos de sangre. Por cierto te ves muy ruda con esa cicatriz.

**María**: Gracias y además que estoy bien para que sepas, siéndote honesta, la pelea fue demasiada oscura hasta incluso sudaba. Eso sí pasando el tiempo vi como de repente Rage se cayó al suelo y yo te lleve cargando al sofá donde te quedaste dormido.

**Leo**: Sabes aun ciento dolores del golpe que me hizo Rage recibir.

**María**: Si, disculpa. Por cierto mientras estabas dormido vi que estabas llorando.

**Leo**: (Suspirando) Aunque no le creas acabo de tener el sueño más hermoso que tuve en vida (Poniendo una sonrisa)

**María**: Creo que sí.

**Leo**: Ahora tengo que irme y regresar a casa rápido. [Levantándose]

**María**: ¡Wow! Es muy peligroso que salgas con este clima y más con el tornado que se aproxima.

**Leo**: Descuida, soy rápido como el erizo azul.

Leo sale rápido de la casa de María para luego meterse a su auto arrancándolo para irse rápido a su casa. Ella salió de su casa viendo lo que estaba haciendo y justo a si lado subía a su hombro su araña Thomas hablándole a María.

**María**: Tal vez sea una locura, pero es Leo Loud.

Leo se encontraba manejando rápido en las calles hasta que escucho en la radio una noticia.

**Radio (Voz)**: Atención a todos los habitantes de Royal Woods, nos informan que el tornado ya está entrando y será mejor que estén abajo de sus sótanos para estar a salvo.

En esos momentos ve como botellas de plásticos salen volando para atrás.

**Leo**: Sera mejor aumentare la velocidad.

Leo aumenta la velocidad de su vocho y para luego colocar un casete de música para entenderse.

**Leo**: Open Your Heart de Crush 40, un clásico de Rock de los videojuegos de Sonic.

Él puso una sonrisa mientras seguía manejando con la lluvia fuerte y viento fuerte para luego de unos minutos después logra ver la casa.

**Leo**: Ya casi llego.

En ese momento ve algo en el retrovisor haciendo que asustara un poco y ya que se encuentra muy lejos atrás de él.

**Leo**: En serio, parase como sí que Rage controlada el clima.

Una vez llegado metió su auto dentro de la cochera aun lado de Camionzilla para luego meterse a la casa Loud por la puerta de la cocina para encontrarse con alguien.

**Rage**: Hola, Leo.

**Leo**: ¡¿Pero cómo?!

Leo se encontró con Rage en su forma de araña cerca de él.

**Rage**: Como dicen los villanos, es bueno tener un plan B. Tal vez Selena te haya recuperado tu autoestima, pero eso no significa que este muerto.

**Leo**: Momento, ¿pero tú solo eres una personalidad y cómo es posible…? Oh. Ya recordé como lo haces.

**Rage**: Y recién te acuerdas.

Rage lo trato de atacar, pero Leo pasa de abajo el rodando llegando hacia la puerta del sótano mientras veía a Rage desaparecer y enojado.

**Rage**: ¡Esta vez no será la última vez, Leo Loud! ¡Y aunque les cuentes sobre mí, aun quedara el otro secreto tuyo! (Riéndose)

Una vez desaparecido, Leo abre la puerta y baja las escaleras pero se tropieza y cae bajando las escaleras hasta llegar al suelo.

**Rita**: (Acercándose) Leo, ¿estás bien?

**Sr. Lynn**: Permite que te ayude. [Levantándolo]

**Leo**: Gracias, papá. Suerte que logre llegar a tiempo.

En esos momentos ve a todas a sus hermanas y su hermano viéndolo.

**Leo**: Hola, chicos.

En esos momentos todos empujan a Lori para estar cerca Leo.

**Lori**: Escucha, Leo… lamento todo lo que hecho durante estos últimos días y sobre de la fiesta de Selena (Suspirando) Deber saber que me arrepentí después de eso y me empecé llevar bien con ella. Y además…

**Leo**: Ella te perdono, sí, eso ya lo sé. Escucha, Lori. Yo también lamento haberme molestado y no escucharte en la feria del condado.

Lori abraza Leo.

**Lori**: Lo entiendo, sé que la muerte de Selena te afecto mucho ese día. Pero recuerda que siempre estuve contigo entre las buenas y en las…

**Leo**: Las malas.

**Lori**: Así como me lo hiciste conmigo.

El señor Lynn y Rita lloraban por que aquella escena al igual que los demás.

**Lisa**: Odio interrumpir este momento pero el tornado…

En ese momento la luz del sótano comienza a papelear y para luego apagarse.

**Lincoln**: Tal vez seas vieja, rechines, dejes goteas. Pero eres nuestra y te amamos.

**Leo**: ¿Se puede saber que paso en mi ausencia?

**Lori**: Digamos que estuvimos recordado lo bueno que es la casa con todo y fallas. Además de hablar como empecé llevarme bien con Selena para que entendieran y no me odiaran. [Soltando a Leo]

Luego comienzan a sentir como la casa se comienza a sacudir además de escuchar como el viento y pasando unos 10 segundos todo vuelve a la normalidad.

**Lisa**: Se acabó.

**Lincoln**: ¡Revisemos la casa!

Todos salen del sótano y una vez afuera todos se encontraban viendo la casa hasta que vino un ciclista.

**Ciclista**: Ah, sí que les fue mal.

Se ve que la casa Loud se encontraba un buen estado.

**Lincoln**: No, así se visto nuestra casa y por nada lo cambiaria.

**Sr. Lynn**: Escuchen, ahora todos a dentro.

Todos fueron hacia la puerta de la casa y al momento que el señor Lynn agarro la perilla, se rompe.

**Todos**: ¡Rayos!

**Leo**: Descuiden, yo me encargo.

Leo para atrás y comienza a correr.

**Leo**: ¡Embestida!

Leo logra abrir la puerta, pero con la consecuencia de lastimarse.

**Leo**: Ta da.

**Rita**: Muchas gracias. (Todos entran a la casa)

Leo en ese momento a ver toda su familia junta y luego de recordar lo que dijo Marty aquel día en el restaurante.

**Leo**: Familia, necesito hablar algo con ustedes.

**Lori**: ¿De qué?

**Leo**: Algo que solo mamá y papá saben de mí y estado guardando por tanto tiempo.

Los hermanos se quedan confundida, mientras que el Señor Lynn y Rita se sorprenden por lo que acaba decir. Mientras que afuera se encontraban dos fantasmas viendo desde lejos aquella escena.

**Selena**: Creo que por fin Leo habla de sus problemas a su familia, señora Harriet.

Una persona parecida a Lucy se encontraba a lado de Selena.

**Harriet**: Pero aun que les diga sobre ese demonio de ojos rojos sangre aun tendrá que contarles su otro secreto en otro momento.

**Selena**: ¿Leo, tiene otro secreto?

**Harriet**: Si, pero ese es más fuerte y más personal de Leo.

**Selena**: Oh.

**Harriet**: Y siéndote honesta White, me hubiera gustado que tu hubieras sido su esposa en el futuro.

**Selena**: (Riéndose un poco) Parase que es de herencia que las mujeres Loud entrometerse con el amor, verdad.

**Harriet**: Si. (Poniendo una sonrisa)

**Selena**: Siéndole honesta, es mejor que María este con Leo en el futuro.

Las 2 fantasmas desaparecen con el viento.

* * *

**Bueno mis lectores espero que les haya gustado este último capítulo que en verdad me esforcé que fuera diferente.**

**Además quiero mandar unos grandes saludos a estas personas por haberme apoyando, J0nas Nagera, Deadly Ice 88 y EltioRob95. ****Y para que sepan me tomare un descanso en escribir de historia para poder escribir otras historias pendientes.**


	38. Cap Original: Después De La Tormenta

**Bueno para iniciar esta segunda temporada en este mes de Mayo decidí crear un capitulo original como primer capítulo y justamente inicia al final de la primera temporada y ademas tiene un poco clasificación T.**

* * *

Todo inicia en Royal Woods después que el tornado haya pasado y la gente se encontraba saliendo de sus sótanos aliviados. En la casa Loud todo se encontraba normal y los Loud se encontraban sentados en el sofá, Rita y el señor Lynn atrás del sofá mientras que Leo se encontraba en el medio.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué esa exactamente que no quieres contar, Leo?

**Leo**: Pues verán familia esto va sonar algo loco.

**Lynn**: ¿Cómo que algo loco?

**Leo**: Pues… sufro de una doble personalidad.

**Los Loud**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Lori**: ¿A qué te refieres con una doble personalidad?

**Rita**: O sea que Leo convertirse en otra persona al momento de que se le cambia la personalidad.

**Lisa**: ¿Y porque no lo han llevado con un Psicólogo?

**Sr. Lynn**: Porque ustedes no saben lo que es capaz de hacer esa doble personalidad.

**Luna**: ¿A qué te refieres?

**Leo**: Recuerdan aquel día cuando descubrieron mi cartilla de vacunas y de cuando creíamos que mamá y papá nos iban echar de la casa.

**Leni**: Si, tu cabello se encontraba horriblemente despiadado.

**Lincoln**: Aparte que te encontrabas bebiendo mucho refresco.

**Leo**: Eso es porque esos son señales que me aparecen antes que mi doble personalidad que es un sanguinario monstruo aparece que es capaz de lastimar las personas en especial a ustedes.

**Luan**: ¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¿Un sanguinario monstruo?

**Leo**: Cuando cambio personalidad, yo ya no soy el mismo el de antes, me vuelvo una persona psicópata, malvado y oscuro al que todo el mundo le teme.

**Lucy**: ¿Momento? ¿Dijiste oscuro?

**Leo**: Si.

Lucy saco de su bolsillo una tarjeta de la fortuna.

**Lucy**: Nunca me imaginé que fuera cierto esta predicción.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué predicción?

**Lucy**: Lisa, recuerdas al aquel día que fuimos al parque estatal gran aventura y te conté sobre la predicción de Leo.

**Lisa**: Lo recuerdo y ciertamente te había dicho que Leo nunca sería capaz de lastimarnos, pero ahora me retracto por esta revelación que acaba de hacer Leo.

**Leo**: Un momento, ¿yo recuerdo que tú me dijiste que predicción era que iba tener un buen día?

**Lucy**: La verdad es que te mentí, en realidad tu predicción era que una gran oscuridad se iba liberar e iba atacar a aquel más quieres de tu familia.

Leo se quedó con los ojos sorprendidos por lo que dijo Lucy.

**Leo**: De verdad te estas volviendo buena como la Bisabuela Harriet, hasta incluso estaría orgulloso de su bisnieta favorita número uno.

**Lucy**: ¡En serio!

**Leo**: Es por tu predicción en verdad sucedió.

**Lincoln**: ¡La feria del condado!

**Lori**: ¿Momento? O sea que cuando literalmente te enojaste y casi me golpeabas. En ese momento ya no eras…

**Leo**: No, ya no era yo, me había convertido en ese psicópata de Rage. Si no fuera por tu novio Bobby y si no hubiera tragado el tepache especial que me dio Marty. Literalmente ya estarías muerta por mi culpa.

**Lori**: ¡Oh, por dios!

**Lana**: ¿Quién es Rage?

**Leo**: Así se llama mi doble personalidad.

**Lola**: Sabes, ahora que lo dices. ¿De qué manera se originó tu doble personalidad? Todo debe tener un origen.

**Leo**: Pues verán, no sé qué manera se originó, lo único que recuerdo que lo que pudo provocar su origen fue cuando tenía 3 años. Hasta incluso la bisabuela Harriet cuando solía estar viva antes de fallecer trataba de saber de cómo se originó Rage.

Flashback de hace 5 años, un Leo de 14 años se encontraba cerca de una casa antigua y elegante tocando la puerta. Hasta que escucho una voz de atrás de él.

**Harriet**: Hola, Leo.

**Leo**: (Volteando) Ah, hola, bisabuela Harriet.

La bisabuela Harriet se parecía a su hermana menor Lucy con la excepción que ahora era más mayor y su cabello era de color gris además que usaba un bastón para caminar.

**Harriet**: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Acaso viniste para que te diera consejos de amor para conquistar cierta chica.

**Leo**: Ah, bisabuela. Te he dicho varias veces que Selena es mi mejor amiga aparte que ella ya está enamorada de alguien más.

**Harriet**: Bueno al menos lo intente.

Harriet hable la puerta para que ellos entren y luego estando en la sala en el sofá con tasas de té.

**Harriet**: ¿Dime que como esta mi bisnieta favorita número uno en la casa Loud?

**Leo**: Pues Lucy está bien y además le gusta que le cuente las historias de Edgar Allan Poe para la hora de dormir.

**Harriet**: Así que está heredando algo de mis gustos.

**Leo**: Si y aparte que aprendió tu habilidad de aparecer de la nada atrás de las personas asustándolas.

**Harriet**: Clásico de mí. ¿Y para que viniste en primer lugar, ya que tienes una venda en el ojo? [Bebiendo un poco de té]

**Leo**: Pues… necesito que me ayudes a sacar a un demonio que tengo en mi cabeza.

**Harriet**: (Escupe su té) ¡¿Qué?!

**Leo**: ¡Por favor, bisabuela! ¡Desde que le ocurrió Selena en su cumpleaños mi cabeza me estuvo doliendo mucho peor y tengo pesadillas horribles y hasta incluso ciento como que me enojo de repente!

**Harriet**: ¡Wow! Cálmate, Leo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes un demonio en tu cabeza?

**Leo**: Recuerdas que cuando me enojo suelo poder ojos de color rojo.

**Harriet**: Si.

**Leo**: Pues… (Quitándose la venda) Este no es mi rojo normal.

Harriet tira su taza a ver que el ojo su de su bisnieto favorito numero 2 con el color rojo sangre.

**Harriet**: Suerte que no era mi juego de tazas originales.

Fin del flashback.

**Lucy**: O sea que la bisabuela Harriet ya sabía de tu doble personalidad.

**Leo**: Si, durante un tiempo la bisabuela trato de averiguar de cómo se originó Rage haciendo preguntas como si he jugado la oiga o tenido casos traumáticos en la infancia. Y cuando le conté lo que más o menos ya que no recuerdo muy bien lo que ve había pasado cuando tenía 3 años dedujo que ese tiempo se pudo originar.

**Lincoln**: ¿Una pregunta mamá y papá? ¿A qué se referían a lo que esa capaz hacer la doble personalidad de Leo?

**Rita**: Es porque una noche trato asesinados Rage mientras que su padre y yo estamos viendo la televisión.

**Los Loud**: (Jadeando)

**Sr. Lynn**: Solo recordarlo me da escalofríos.

Otro flashback, pero en la casa Loud en una noche tormentosa y con lluvia fuerte. El señor Lynn y Rita se encontraban en el sofá viendo la televisión.

**Sr. Lynn**: Una ventaja de ser adultos es que podemos lo queramos en la tele.

**Rita**: En especial que los niños están dormidos.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¿Quieres ver la serie animada de Garfield?

En esos momentos un rayo ilumina una figura que en ese momento se encontraba saliendo del comedor dieron cuenta los 2.

**Rita**: ¿Leo? ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

**Sr. Lynn**: Si hijo, ya es muy tarde para estar despierto.

Pero en ese momento los ojos de se iluminan mostrando sus ojos rojo sangre para luego mostrar un cuchillo en su mano.

**Rita**: ¿Por qué tienes ese cuchillo en la mano?

**Sr. Lynn**: Leo, baja ese cuchillo en ese instante.

En ese instante entra su hijo mostrando que estaba cubierto de líquido rojo con una sonrisa de psicópata asustándolos.

**Rage Leo**: No, papá. (Riéndose maniáticamente)

**Rita**: Dime lo que tienes cubierto en la cara es lo que pienso que es.

**Rage Leo**: Oh. (Lamiendo parte de su boca) No. no lo es, es solo salsa de tomate.

**Sr. Lynn**: Que alivio. ¡Pero que rayos te pasa!

**Rage Leo**: Nada, solo los matare de forma rápido para luego hacerlos con las demás.

**Sr. Lynn y Rita**: ¡¿Qué?!

En ese momento la ventana se rompe resultando ser un ladrillo que le da en la cabeza a Rage Leo dejándolo inconsciente y la puerta se abre revelando ser Harriet.

**Harriet**: Ni se te ocurra lastimar a mi nieto demonio de ojos de sangre.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¡Abuela Harriet!

**Rita**: ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

**Harriet**: Vine a contarles a lo que le está pasando a Leo Loud. (Entra acercándose a ellos)

**Rita**: ¿Qué le pasa?

**Harriet**: Verán el sufre de una personalidad… (Se queda callada de repente)

**Sr. Lynn**: ¿Abuela?

**Rita**: ¿Señora Harriet, se encuentra…?

Harriet cae al piso mostrando que tenía clavado el cuchillo en la espalda y con Rage Leo se encontraba con la cabeza herida con donde le salía un poco de sangre.

**Rage Leo**: Buen intento, anciana. Pero ahora a ver como reaccionara ahora Leo ya que necesito de un descanso. Por cierto a les aseguro que si llevan a Leo al psicólogo juro que los matare de la forma horrible que se puedan imaginar.

Rage Leo sacude su cara para luego ver como los ojos vuelven a la normalidad.

**Leo**: ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Leo ve en el suelo y ve a la bisabuela Harriet con el cuchillo clavado tirado además de ver a sus padres sorprendidos y asustados.

**Leo**: ¿Mamá, papá? ¿Qué paso aquí?

Pone su la mano en la frente sintiendo algo mojado y ver que la palma de su mano era sangre.

**Leo**: ¡No! Igual que en mi pesadilla. (Aterrándose) No me digan que acabo de…

**Harriet**: No. [Levantándose] Si fui capaz de acompañar a Los Warren a Londres enfrentar a una persona poseído por un espíritu de un lobo. (Quitándose el cuchillo de la espalda) También soy capaz de enfrentar a una doble personalidad malvado de mi bisnieto. Y además que a un no es mi tiempo.

Fin del segundo flashback.

**Lynn**: ¡Wow! No sabía que la bisabuela Harriet pudiera resistir una apuñalada para tener una edad avanzada.

**Lucy**: ¿Aparte que conocía la familia Warren?

**Leo**: Derecho, la bisabuela recibió la primera copia del libro del hombre lobo escrito por ellos y además de tener una pintura que compro de ellos. Pero volviendo al tema, cuando la bisabuela les explicó sobre me lo que me estaba pasando se quedaron sorprendidos.

**Rita**: Si, como íbamos a saber que nuestro primer hijo sufría de una doble personalidad.

**Sr. Lynn**: Por un tiempo Leo fue capaz de controlar su segunda personalidad gracias los consejos de Harriet antes que fallecería.

**Leo**: Al principio todo iba bien hasta que ocurrió lo que provoco Rage se volviera fuerte y justo cuando tenía la edad de Luna.

**Lori**: La muerte de Selena.

**Lincoln**: Y por la forma que te sentiste por su muerte, eso le debió darle más fuerza a tu doble personalidad.

**Leo**: Si, ya que Rage se alimenta de mi sufrimiento, tristeza e ira provoco que se volviera más fuerte provocando haciendo que entrara a esa etapa de depresión evitando que no saliera. Pero si no fuera por ti, Lori, yo jamás hubiera superado esa etapa y volviera a la normalidad. Pero se nota que Rage no se rendirá jamás hasta salir y cumplir su objetivo. Saben ahora que les dije sobre Rage, como que por dentro me siento mucho mejor quitándome este peso encima.

**Lana: **Pues por lo que veo creo que volviste a la normalidad.

**Leo**: Si, ahorita Rage está demasiado débil gracias a un sueño hermoso que tuve cuando estuve en la casa de María…

**Lori**: ¿Qué te pasa?

**Leo**: ¡Tengo que irme adiós, seguiremos hablando después!

Leo sale de la casa Loud rápido corriendo para y ver el desastre que dejo el tornado en las calles. Después de unos momentos llega para ver cómo había coches de la policía, una ambulancia y una camioneta de noticias enfrente lo que sería ser una casa pero ahora en escombros, para ver luego ver a María ahora con su nueva cicatriz con una taza de café.

**Leo**: ¡María!

**María**: Ah, hola Leo.

**Leo**: ¿Tú casa…?

**María**: Si, resulta que esta vieja casa no resistió el tornado. Pero estoy bien, ahora igual que Thomas y sus hijos.

**Leo**: ¿Para ahora donde vivirás?

**Clyde (Voz)**: Puedes vivir con nosotros mientras.

Los dos voltean para ver que eran Clyde con sus padres.

**María**: ¿Clyde y señores McBride? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

**Howard**: Vimos la noticia de la destrucción de tu casa y quisimos ver si te encontrabas bien.

**Harold**: Lamentamos que hayas perdido tu casa.

**Clyde**: Y pensamos que si te puedes quedar en nuestra casa mientras buscas otra casa para vivir.

**María**: Muchas gracias, pero siéndoles honesta. No me gustaría ser tratado como tratan de Clyde sin ofender.

**Harold**: Descuida, sabemos que eres de esa clase de personas que le gusta las cosas extremas, peleas y además de ser alguien que se puede cuidar sola.

**Howard**: Pero aun si tienes que seguir las reglas de seguridad de la casa por Clyde.

**María**: Eso ya lo sé, ya que he sido su niñera.

**Clyde**: Además de que como eres como una figura de hermana mayor y por cierto, ¿qué hay de esa cicatriz?

**Howard**: ¡Oh, no! Debiste lastimarte en la tormenta, Clyde trae el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

**Harold**: Howard, cálmate. La ambulancia está aquí y aparte no es tanto ya que es una cicatriz.

**Leo**: (A María) Bueno, a te dejo con los señores McBride solo quería ver si estabas bien. [Yéndose]

Él se iba alejando del lugar para regresar a su casa.

**Clyde**: ¿Le diste sobre lo de la cita de la doctora López?

**María**: No y algo me dice que Rage no volverá aparecer por lo que sucedió en mi casa.

**Clyde**: ¿Qué?

**María**: A te lo diré pero te advierto que es algo loco la historia.

Momentos después, Leo regresa a la casa con normalidad. Para ver a Lucy sentada en el sofá.

**Leo**: Lucy, ¿en dónde están los demás?

**Lucy**: Regresaron hacer sus actividades y me dijeron que llegaras dijera.

**Leo**: Oh. [Entrando y sentándose en el sofá a lado de Lucy] ¿Y cómo ya les conté sobre mi doble personalidad de seguro ahora estarán preocupados?

**Lucy**: Yo no lo estoy, porque si la bisabuela Harriet fue capaz de enfrentarte a tu demonio interno y capaz de sobrevivir a su ataque. Con gusto te ayudarle a enfrentarlo hasta que muera esa personalidad.

**Leo**: Además, ahora que lo recuerdo. Cuando Rage estaba a punto de golpear a Lori dijo que fue culpa de ella haya aparecido, pero no recuerdo nada sobre eso.

**Lucy**: Pues dijiste que tenías 3 años cuando se originó.

**Leo**: Bueno, una ventaja de tener una familia tan grande es que estarán allí para ayudarte con los problemas.

**Lori**: En eso tienes razón.

Aparase el resto de la familia Loud bajando las escaleras.

**Lisa**: Con gusto también ayudarle a enfrentar a esa doble personalidad pero necesitare información para investigar.

**Lincoln: **Si alguien se mete con un Loud, se meterá con todos los Loud.

**Los Loud**: ¡Sí!

En el cementerio de Royal Woods, los fantasmas de la bisabuela Harriet y Selena se encontraban sentando en unas tumbas tomando el té y galletas.

**Selena**: ¡Wow! En serio vivió esa aventura con de Los Warren

**Harriet**: Si, hasta incluso mi familia tiene permitido a entrar a su museo y gratis.

**Selena**: Creo que era la familia Loud eran afortunados entérenla cuando solía estar viva y sin ofender, algo vieja.

**Harriet**: Una ventaja de ser fantasma es que volví ser joven, aun puedo comunicarme gracias la Ouija que tiene mi bisnieta y también porque es un peligro ya que trae fantasmas malvados pero igual buenos como Abraham Lincoln.

**Selena**: ¿Pero que no tenemos la habilidad para hacernos visibles para que nos vea la gente?

**Harriet**: Yo prefiero la forma clásica.

Las fantasmas chocan sus tazas y beben el té. En la casa Loud ya en la noche todos se encontraban dormidos. Leo en su habitación se encontraba bien dormido, pero en su cabeza en la parte más oscura había una mesa con Rage sentado.

**Rage**: Tal vez me hayan derrotado otra vez. Pero esta vez tendré unos trucos bajo la manga cuando regrese.

En la mesa se veía una hoja con unas palabras escritas de "Conseguir La Mitad Oscura" y además de verse una foto con un Leo de 3 años con un libro famoso cerca de un documento con el año de 1999.

* * *

**Solo espero que les haya gustado y además de en este Au hice que la bisabuela Harriet estuviera con viva antes de fallecer y convirtiéndose en fantasma. Aparte que el tornado destruyo la casa María quedándose sin casa.**

**A ver que nos prepara los futuros capítulos.**


	39. Los Viejos Y Los Inquietos

Era un día normal y Camionzilla se había estacionado cerca de la casa de retiro Sunset Cañón, de ellos salían Leo y Lincoln Loud.

**Rita**: Diviértanse con el abuelo, chicos. Los veo a las 6:00 PM. (Se va conduciendo del lugar)

**Leo**: Adiós, mamá.

En esos momentos ven que la puerta se abre y ven como una enfermera sacando a un anciano.

**Anciano**: ¡Pero, pero, pero!

**Enfermera**: Si hubiera respetado la hora de regreso a esta casa aun tuviera un lugar para vivir.

Los 2 entran a lugar, Lincoln toca el campanita y en ese momento alguien les toca por atrás y luego voltean otra vez y ver quien era.

**Lincoln**: ¡Abuelo! [Lo abraza]

**Leo**: Hola, abuelo Albert.

Albert era el abuelo materno de la familia Loud y el padre de Rita Loud, además del hermano de la tía Ruth.

**Lincoln**: Tu nuevo hogar se ve lindo.

**Leo**: Si, un buen lugar para un marinero de la guerra para su retiro.

**Albert**: Gracias, chicos. Tarde meses para llegar aquí, tuve que esperar a 3 personas fueran he… ah… se mudaran.

**Leo**: ¿Okey?

**Albert**: Este lugar tiene piscina, torneos de juego de tejo y está lleno de mis viejos amigos. Me encanta aquí, bueno que hay en la agenda.

**Lincoln**: Tengo todo nuestro día planeado. [Sacando una lista] Juegos, carnaval, tal vez tiro con lazo.

**Leo**: Yo puso que a las 5:30 PM me pudieran contar unas de tus historias de la marina ya que disfruto imaginarlos con todo y caos.

**Enfermera**: ¡Vaya!

Voltean y ven que era la misma enfermera que saco al anciano.

**Enfermera**: Eso suena a mucha diversión. [Quitándole la lista] Si quieres terminar en la sala de urgencias. Creo que su abuelo será más feliz si pasan el día en Cañón Sunset. ¿Cierto Albert?

**Albert**: (Hablando de mala gana) Oh, sí. Por su puesto, Sue.

**Lincoln**: ¿Pero abuelo?

**Albert**: Esta bien, Lincoln. Sue, nos cuida bien a todos. Sabe que es lo mejor.

**Leo**: Si me permite enfermera, Sue. [Quitándole la lista] Esto nos pertenece.

Una anciana se encontraba pasando rápido con su escúter y Sue lo vio.

**Sue**: [Sacando un medidor de velocidad] Scoots, vas 8 Km más del límite de velocidad. Alguien se quedó sin su privilegio de pudin. [Yéndose] Regresa aquí.

**Lincoln**: ¡Oye! ¿Qué tal si nadamos?

**Albert**: No es mala idea, pero primero tengo que hablar con tu hermano Leo un momento.

**Leo**: Lo que tú digas, abuelo.

Leo y Albert fueron a un lugar tranquilo para hablar.

**Albert**: Escucha, Leo. Rita me conto que decidiste contarles a todos sobre tu problema de tu cabeza.

**Leo**: No tuve opción abuelo, era contarles o dejar que Rage me siguiera torturando psicológicamente.

**Albert**: Debe ser duro a ver aguantado por mucho tiempo a ese demonio de ojos de sangre. ¿Y cómo se lo tomaron tus hermanas y Lincoln?

**Leo**: Pues porque veo que lo tomaron bien y hasta incluso tanto Lucy y Lisa me ayudaran a detenerlo. Pero ahora me preocupa que ahora tengan miedo de que si Rage les sale enfrente de ellas.

**Albert**: Descuida, Leo. Tienes una gran familia quien te apoyara hasta el fin de los tiempos. En especial cuando Harriet solía estar viva.

**Leo**: Gracias, abuelo.

Más tarde en la piscina, Lincoln y Albert se iban a dar una bala cañón, pero son detenidos por un silbido de Sue que se en contrataba vigilando.

**Sue**: ¿Bala de cañón? Eso suena grandioso si quieren romperse la cadera. ¿Quieres romperte la caldera, Albert?

**Albert**: No.

**Sue**: Entonces por qué no tomas asiento en la silla de ayuda.

Se veía a los ancianos haciendo fila para la silla de ayuda que lo estaba usando uno.

**Albert**: Buena idea, Sue.

**Sue**: Y hablando de seguridad en la piscina, tengo algo para…

**Leo**: ¡Súper bala de cañón!

Aparase Leo corriendo para luego tirarse a la piscina dando un enorme chapuzón mojando a Lincoln y Sue.

**Leo**: A eso le llamo una súper bala de cañón.

**Albert**: Buena bala de cañón, Leo.

**Leo**: Gracias, Abuelo. Trata de supéralo Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: Tenlo por hecho.

**Sue**: No harán…

**Leo**: ¡Aburrido! (Interrumpiendo a Sue)

Lincoln se avienta a piscina. Más tarde, Leo, Lincoln y Albert se encontraban jugando un juego de mesa.

**Leo**: Pie izquierdo en rojo, chicos.

Albert pone su pie en el rojo y Lincoln vuelve girar la tabla, pero aparece Sue para entupirlos.

**Leo**: Rayos.

**Sue**: Vaya, no les parece forma de terminar…

**Leo**: Sue, a Scoots se está comiendo el pudin.

**Sue**: ¿Qué?

Ve que era cierto, ya que veía a Scoots comiendo de la máquina de pudin.

**Sue**: ¡Expresamente dije que no habría pudin!

**Scoots**: ¡Nunca me atraparas! [Yéndose rápido]

Después en la habitación de Albert.

**Lincoln**: Abuelo, ¿de verdad necesitas una siesta?

**Albert**: [Acostado en su cama] Son las reglas de Sue, ella sabe que es lo mejor.

**Lincoln**: No vez a lo que te ha hecho Sue contigo, te ha convencido que eres viejo y frágil. Pero no lo eres, la última vez que nos vimos venciste a las focas narvales en la guerra.

**Leo**: Ni que lo digas, me gusto como huían del miedo de ti, abuelo.

En ese flashback se mostraba a las focas navales huyendo de Albert que se columpiara con una liada.

**Albert**: Les gane a todos, pero eso fue hace muchos años.

**Leo**: Técnicamente fue el mes pasado.

**Lincoln**: Abuelo, creo que deberíamos tener un día divertido fuera en la cuidad como antes.

**Leo**: Y no se te olvide contar unas de tus historias de la marina a mí, ya quiero escuchar la historia de cómo piloteaste un avión de derribaste muchos aviones enemigos.

**Albert**: ¡De acuerdo! Me convencieron. Vamos a volar de este puesto de paletas.

En la entrada de la casa de retiro, los 3 caminaban hacia la puerta hasta que detenidos por Sue que los vio.

**Sue**: ¿A dónde creen que van ustedes 3?

**Leo**: ¡Chanfles!

**Sue**: Albert, ¿no deberías estar en la cama?

**Lincoln**: Él no está cansado.

**Sue**: Oh, no sabíamos que teníamos un geriatría experto de visita.

**Leo**: Ah, por favor. Enfermera Sue, solo daremos un paseo por la cuidad y es todo.

**Sue**: [Acercándose] Pues eso suena a una buena forma de faltar al toque de queda a las 6:00 PM. ¿Y saben que significa que pasa si no regresen a esa…?

**Leo**: (Interrumpiéndolo) Déjame adivinar, sacaras a nuestro abuelo quedándose afuera con su promediar trasero, etc. Lo cual nunca pasara ya que regresaremos antes de la 6:00 PM y los vamos pasar muy bien haya afuera. ¡Adiós!

Leo saca a Lincoln y Albert rápido listos para divertirse y Sue se pone a gruñir enojada yéndose para un lado.

En el restaurante "Cena y Baile". Lincoln, Albert y Leo se encontraban pidiendo comida y empleada lo estaba apuntado.

**Leo**: Una hamburguesa normal y me dé un jugo de naranja.

**Lincoln**: 2 hamburguesas con queso, papas y 2 bateadas de chocolate.

**Albert**: Emm. No para mí, yo solo quiero queso normal y rebanas de melón.

**Leo y Lincoln**: ¿Qué?

**Albert**: Sue, dice que tengo que comer más alimentos que sean más fáciles de digerir.

**Lincoln**: Lo dice alguien que se acabó con un bufet chino.

**Leo**: Si, abuelo. Como diría Lori: literalmente te lo acabaste todo.

Otro flashback de Albert, se lo veía comiendo lo último del bufet del restaurante chino y luego los dueños con sus hijos tuvieron que cerrar por eso.

**Albert**: Ja, ja, ja. Acabe con todo.

**Leo**: Y yo tuve que pagar todo lo que te habías comido.

**Albert**: Si. Ah, que rayos. Comeré lo mismo que Lincoln, póngale picante a todo.

Minutos después, los 3 acabaron con la comida que ordenaron y Albert se hecho un gas.

**Albert**: ¿Quién piso una rana?

Lincoln y Albert se ríen, menos Leo que se encontraba bebiendo su jugo de naranja de sobra.

**Señora (Voz)**: Hola, gatos y gatitos. Es hora bailar.

Vieron a una pareja bailando para luego ver como una empleada invitaba a Albert a bailar.

**Albert**: Oh, gracias, pero en verdad no debería. Sue, dice que bailar es una gran forma de zafarse un disco.

**Lincoln**: ¿Pero Abuelo? Te canta bailar.

**Leo**: En especial cuando bailabas con la abuela en sus aniversarios.

**Albert**: Me llamaban "el alocado" en el ejército.

Albert se pone bailar con empleada divirtiéndose. Más tarde, los 3 se encontraban en un láser tag jugando. Lincoln y Leo se encontraban disparándose.

**Leo**: Ríndete, Lincoln. Tengo buena puntería.

**Lincoln**: Eso crees.

Leo recibe un disparo de laser haciendo que cayera fingiendo que estaba muerto y Lincoln ve que fue su abuelo Albert que también le da, pero en ese momento recibe el disparo de una niña pequeña.

**Albert**: Oh, me diste. [Cayendo al suelo]

Estuvieron en una feria juagando a los autos chocones, en Flips comida y combustible se estaban tomando unos flipis helados.

**Lincoln**: ¡Ah! Congelamiento celebrar.

**Leo**: Débil… ¡Ah! Cerebro congelado.

**Albert**: ¡Yo gane!

Escalaron una montaña y llegaron a la cima viendo la vista. Más tarde Lincoln y Leo se encontraban comprando hot dogs y vieron a su abuelo hablando con un motociclista.

**Albert**: Lincoln, Leo. Mi nuevo T-Bon me está hablando de un concurso de montar un toro mecánico. [Tomando el hot dog]

**Lincoln**: Ya deberíamos volver, son casi las 6:00 PM y Sue dijo…

**Albert**: Ah, la tonta Sue. Tenían razón sobre ella, me hizo crear que era un anciano. Pero aún me queda combustible.

Albert se pone a bailar un poco.

**Leo**: Abuelo, si no regresamos antes, esa bruta enfermera te sacara de la casa de retiro como aquel anciano hecho cuando llegamos.

**Albert**: Tú déjame tratar Sue, ¿Ahora, están listos para montar?

**Lincoln**: Abuelo, no podemos.

**Albert**: [Subiéndose a la moto] Muy bien, entonces yo me voy. Adelante Timbón.

Albert se va con T-Bon en su motocicleta yéndose.

**Lincoln y Leo**: ¡Abuelo!

Comenzaron a seguir a su abuelo y la primera parada fue donde se estaba haciendo el concurso de montar el toro mecánico, entraron encontrándose con T-Bon en una mesa cerca del toro mecánico.

**Lincoln**: Señor, Bon. Sabe dónde está nuestro abuelo.

**Timbón**: Te refieres al vaquero Al. No lo he visto desde que ganó el concurso.

Saca su teléfono y muestra un video de Albert montado el toro mecánico como un vaquero.

**Leo**: ¿Entonces donde puede estar?

**Lincoln**: Ah, yo sé dónde.

Ven en la televisión que Albert se encontraba corriendo en una cancha de béisbol en boxes para luego ver como se los quita, Lincoln se tapa los ojos.

**Lincoln**: A la cancha de béisbol. [Yéndose]

**Leo**: Eso explica por qué a mamá le gusta nadar de esa forma con papá en las piscinas en los hoteles y de seguro fue ella que le pego esa costumbre a papá. [Yéndose igual]

Van a la cancha de béisbol donde ven como sacan a Albert con su ropa puesta para luego ser llevando por la gente. Llagan al parque donde lo ven patinando para volar aterrizando bailando en un cartón y ser llevado en una furgoneta de una banda. Lo ven tocando en un concierto de la banda tocando el saxofón para tirarse y ser llevado por la gente fuera del lugar viendo que ya no estaba.

**Lincoln**: El abuelo debe regresar en 30 minutos.

**Leo**: Lincoln, mira allí arriba.

En el cielo se encontraba un avión escribiendo la palabra de "Estallidos de reglas" y los dos usan unos lentes, viendo Albert que da un salto del avión con un paracaídas.

**Leo y Lincoln**: ¡Abuelo!

Siguen rápido donde Albert donde se encontraba cayendo hasta llegar una parte de muchos árboles.

**Leo**: Se nota que no mentía que aún le quedaba combustible. (Escuchan un pedo)

**Lincoln**: Abuelo.

**Albert**: ¡Ups! (Colgado de un árbol) Creo que comí demasiado picante, lo siento chicos, creo que me sobrepase hoy.

**Leo**: No hay problema.

**Lincoln**: Si, está bien abuelo, si corremos aun puedes regresar a tiempo.

Unos momentos después, llegan a la casa de retiro de Sunset Cañón y ven que Sue se estaba acercando a puerta haciendo que los 3 se ocultaran.

**Sue**: [Viendo su reloj] Casi es hora.

Cierra la puerta para irse. Lincoln sale de su escondite y trata de abrir la puerta.

**Lincoln**: ¡Rayos!

**Sue (Voz)**: Atención residentes, es hora de revisar las habitaciones.

**Albert**: ¡Dobles rayos!

**Leo**: Más decir triples rayos.

En esos momentos son llamados por los 3 amigos de Albert que se encontraban en las ventanas.

**Bernie**: Te vimos en el partido en la televisión, no sabíamos que usabas bóxer

**Seymour**: Yo vi tu nombre en el cielo Al, en verdad eres demasiado gracioso.

**Scoots**: No dejaremos que Sue te saque da aquí, vamos ancianos gaseosos deben sus bastones.

Sue se encontraba revisando la habitación de un anciano y Scoots había hecho una soga de batones donde los 3 lo usaron para escalar y llegar a la habitación de Scoots. Pero en ese momento se abre la puerta se abre siendo Sue y ve que Scoots se encontraba sola.

**Scoots**: Sigo armando mi rompecabezas.

Sue cierra la puerta y los 3 salen del sofá y escuchan a Sue en tocando la habitación de Albert, pero Seymour aparece.

**Seymour**: Sue, ayuda. No puedo cerrar mi regalara.

Sue se va la habitación de Seymour a cerrar la regalara y los 3 salen de la habitación de Scoots, Albert trata de abrir la puerta.

**Albert**: Rayos, no encuentro mi llave.

**Leo**: Es en serio abuelo.

**Bernie**: (Apareciendo) Recuerda que me diste una copia.

Entran a la habitación de Bernie, él busca la llave en un cajón encontrándolo.

**Lincoln**: Gracias, Bernie.

Luego de eso salen y Albert abre la puerta entrando rápido sin para que no se diera cuenta Sue.

**Lincoln**: Logramos.

**Albert**: Le ganamos a Sue.

**Leo**: Bueno, chicos. Ahora si me disculpen tengo que descansar un poco.

Leo salta de espaldas para caer en la cama de Albert, pero pronto descubre que estaba aplastando alguien y se levanta viendo que era Sue.

**Sue**: ¡Cuidado por donde te acuestas!

**Lincoln**: Oh, no.

**Albert**: ¡Rayos!

Más tarde, Albert tenía una caja con sus cosas acompañado de Lincoln y Leo caminando hacia la entrada.

**Lincoln**: Pero, pero, pero.

**Leo**: Lincoln.

**Sue**: No llegaron a tiempo y sus traseros…

**Leo**: ¡Aburrido!

**Sue**: ¡No me interrumpas!

**Lincoln**: Lo siento, abuelo. No debimos hacerte salir hoy.

**Leo**: Si, sabíamos que te gustaba mucho este lugar.

**Lincoln**: Y ahora te están echando.

**Albert**: No se preocupen chicos. [Dejando su caja] No me arrepiento de nada, vieron el día que pasamos juntos. No quiero vivir en un lugar en donde me hacen sentir un anciano tonto.

**Leo**: Creo que tienes razón, es mejor vivir en otra parte quedarse con esa vieja, idiota y tonta enfermera.

**Sue**: ¡Otras palabras y te saco…!

**Leo**: ¡Doble aburrido!

De pronto aparece Scoots y se pone enfrente.

**Scoots**: Detente, Sue. Si hechas a Albert, me tendrás que echar a mí también.

**Sue**: Sera un placer.

**Seymour**: Y a nosotros también.

Sue ven que todos los ancianos se encontraban enfrente de Albert, Lincoln y Leo.

**Bernie**: Si, no tendrás un asilo de ancianos, sin ancianos. Por ello, un punto para Bernie.

**Leo**: Sin mencionar que perderá su trabajo si decido echar a todos así que piénselo dos veces vieja enfermera Sue.

Todos se quedan viendo por un rato a Sue, ella no tuvo otra opción.

**Sue**: Bien, Albert. ¡Pero ahora vayan a sus habitaciones!

**Albert**: Iremos cuando estemos listos. ¡No somos bebes y vas déjanos de tratarnos de ese modo!

Sue se enoja tanto que rompe su porta pales y se va. Todos celebran pero son aplastados por Albert. Pero luego todos vieron que en el piso había una patineta y Sue lo piso haciendo que se resbale cayendo de espaldas.

**Sue**: ¡Ah, mi espalda!

Leo se ríe por lo que paso a la enfermera.

**Leo**: Se lo merece para que sepa.

Minutos más tarde, aparece Rita con Camionzilla a recoger a Lincoln y Leo.

**Rita**: Hola, papá. Vamos Lincoln y Leo.

**Albert**: Hasta pronto, chicos. Espero su próxima visita y traigan a sus amigos por si queremos montar juntos al toro.

**Lincoln**: Y me paracaídas.

**Leo**: Por su puesto abuelo Albert. Pero nunca me contaste uno de tus historias de la marina.

**Albert**: Te lo puedo contar en una viedollamada.

**Leo**: Okey.

Albert abraza a sus dos nietos.

**Seymour (Voz)**: Oye, gran Al. Vamos a tener nado nocturno para celebrar, ve por tu traje de baño.

**Albert**: No lo necesito. [Entrando] Hasta próxima Lincoln y Leo.

Ven que la ropa de Albert sale de asilo y además de ver el bóxer.

**Scoots (Voz)**: Este chico si sabe celebrar.

Ya una vez llegando a la casa Loud, Lincoln y Leo y Rita entran encontrándose con el señor Lynn.

**Sr. Lynn**: Hola, chicos. ¿Cómo lo pasaron con su abuelo?

**Lincoln**: Fue muy divertido, papá. Pero ahora necesito un descanso.

Sube las escaleras dejando a Leo con Rita y el señor Lynn.

**Leo**: Y bueno, mamá y papá. ¿Tienen el tarro casi lleno?

**Rita**: Si, solo falta un poco para que se llene.

**Leo**: Bien, pero una cosa.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¿Qué cosa?

**Leo**: Que no se vayan a meter a la piscina sin usar su trajes de baño o de lo contario los sacaran del hotel.

Se sube a las escaleras y luego se pregunta así mismo.

**Leo**: Me pregunto de donde salió esa patineta en asilo.

Ya en la noche en Sunset Cañón, la patineta se encontraba en el mismo lugar hasta que fue agarrado por alguien que resulto ser la fantasma de la bisabuela Harriet acompañada de Selena.

**Harriet**: Creo que esa maldita enfermera lo pensara dos veces antes de tratar así al mejor amigo de mi hijo.

**Selena**: Ya lo creo señora Harriet.

* * *

**Solo espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de la segunda temporada, saben trate de hacer los mayores cambios posibles y además que hago este capítulo como homenaje al ya fallecido de actor de doblaje original de la versión Inglesa de Albert.**

**Que en paz descanse Fred Willard.**


	40. Capitulo Original: María y Lori

Todo inicia en una mañana en la casa de los McBride, se encontraba María Juárez comiendo un pan tostado, un pepinillo y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

**María**: Nada bueno que un buen desayuno en la mañana.

**Clyde**: (Apareciendo) Buenos días, María.

**María**: Buen día, Clyde. [Comiendo su pan tostado] Vaya, tus padres saben cocinar bien.

**Clyde**: Si. ¿Y me invitas de tu pepinillo?

**María**: Ah, lo siento Clyde. Pero tus padres me contaron que no puedes comer penillos porque piensan que te puedes ahogar con ellos. [Comiendo un pepinillo]

**Clyde**: ¡Rayos!

**María**: ¿Y qué planes tienes para hoy?

**Clyde**: Iré a la casa de Lincoln para que mede consejos para ser un hermano mayor.

**María**: ¿Hermano mayor?

**Clyde**: No se lo digas a nadie, pero creo vamos a tener otro McBride en esta casa.

**María**: ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

**Clyde**: Digamos que escuche a mis papás ayer anoche hablando sobre eso. Bueno es tiempo que me vaya, adiós.

**María**: Adiós.

Clyde abrió la puerta y salió para luego cerrara. María se tomaba su jugo de naranja hasta que aparecieron los señores McBride.

**Harold**: Hola, María. ¿Disfrutas de tu desayuno?

**Howard**: ¿Y no le diste tu pepinillo a Clyde?

**María**: Si y no se preocupe, señor Howard. No le di ningún peinillo a Clyde.

**Harold**: Es bueno saberlo.

**María**: Por cierto, es cierto que ustedes van tener otro McBride.

**Harold y Howard**: ¿Qué?

**María**: Perdón, es que ayer anoche cuando ve levante a ir al baño escuche una conversación sobre eso.

**Howard**: Ah, ya entendí.

**Harold**: No, no ese trata de eso. No se lo digas a Clyde, pero adoptamos a una nueva mascota.

**Howard**: María, conoce a Nefertiti. [Saca una canasta un con una gatita] Ella es la nueva hermana de Cleopatra.

**Harold**: Por favor no se lo digas a Clyde, ya que es una sorpresa.

**María**: Okey. [Comiendo su pan tostado]

Más tarde, María se encontraba paseando por las calles de Royal Woods y al mismo tiempo escuchando música Rock And Roll en sus audífonos.

**María**: (Catando) Here I am, rock you like a hurricane…

En ese momento se choca con alguien botándolo por accidente y ver de quien se trataba la ayuda a levantarse.

**María**: ¡Ups! Lo siento, Lori. Creo no me fije por haber escuchado música buena de Rock And Roll [Levantándolo]

**Lori**: Pues fíjate para la próxima vez. ¿Y esa cicatriz? (Viendo la cicatriz del ojo de María)

**María**: Oh, esto. Digamos que cuando mi casa se destruyó por el tornado un cuchillo voló y me corto el ojo.

**Lori**: Eso literalmente debió dolor.

**María**: Si. ¿Y… cómo se encuentra tu familia en tu casa por cierto? [Quitándose los audífonos]

**Lori**: Bien.

**María**: ¿Que estás haciendo aquí por cierto?

**Lori**: Ah, solo iba al centro comercial a pasar el día, ¿y tú?

**María**: Pues solo iba dar un paseo por la cuidad escuchando música mientras lo hago.

**Lori**: ¿Si quieres puedes pasar el tiempo conmigo?

María se sorprendió por esas inesperadas palabras que dijo Lori Loud a ella.

**María**: ¿Momento, que lo fue lo que dijiste?

**Lori**: Dije que si quieres puedes pasar el tiempo conmigo.

**María**: Debo haber escuchado música con tanto volumen. (Limpiándose un oído) Que escuche que dijiste que.

**Lori**: Si y esas palabras salieron de mi boca. Pero para que sepas simplemente lo hago como forma de discúlpame por lo que ocurrió en la feria del condado ya que sigo molesta contigo después de la pelea del parque.

**María**: (Murmurando) ¡Oh, por favor!

Durante su caminata hacia el centro comercial de Royal Woods no hablaron para nada hasta que llegaron.

**María**: Bueno, ya llegamos al centro comercial.

**Lori**: Que bien, entremos. [Entrando en el lugar]

Una vez adentro del centro comercial, vieron que el lugar se encontraba con más gente de lo normal.

**María**: ¿Por qué hay más gente de lo normal?

**Lori**: De seguro es por los descuentos del día de hoy, así que hay ser rápidos. [Comenzando a caminar]

En una tienda de ropa, ellas se encontraban a punto de entrar hasta que una chica salió de allí con una bolsa de compras que Lori reconoció al instante.

**Lori**: Carol Pingrey.

**Carol**: Ah, hola Lori Loud. Viniste aquí por los descuentos y hablando de descuentos [Sacando ropa de las bolsas] Mira este hermoso vestido que me compre.

**Lori**: Ja, tal vez se ve bonito ese vestido, pero yo tengo uno mejor.

**Carol**: Bueno, solo espero verlo algún día y por cierto quien es el que te acompaña.

**María**: Ah, soy…

**Carol**: Déjame adivinar, eres María Juárez, verdad. La nueva mejor amiga de él. (De una forma emocionada)

**María**: ¿A qué te refieres con él?

**Carol**: Es algo que no te importe. (Zurrándole) Para que sepas, la chaqueta con la estrella roja de atrás está en un buen descuento para ti.

Carol se va caminado dejando confundida a María y Lori a ver la forma que actuó con ella le hizo recordar algo para luego entrar a la tienda de ropa. En un pasillo Lori se encontraba viendo vestidos.

**María**: Oye, Lori. ¿Cómo se llamaba la chica que nos encontramos?

**Lori**: Su nombre es Carol Pingrey y es mi mayor rival.

**María**: ¿Rival?

**Lori**: [Agarrando un vestido azul] Veras, ella me ha superado en varias cosas como vender más galletas que yo de niña, ganarme en un partido de golf y coronarse como reina de baile en la preparatoria.

**María**: ¡Wow!

**Lori**: Si, aunque no lo creas. Mi hermano Lincoln una vez me amenazo de remplazarme con ella para una foto familiar.

**María**: ¿Y porque razón se comparto de esa forma conmigo?

**Lori**: Sabes, esa es una curiosa historia que te gustara escuchar.

Comienzan caminar hasta los vestuarios y en ese momento María ve a Leni Loud pasando y agarrando un vestido azul igual al de Lori.

**Leni**: Me llevo este hermoso vestido y espero que nadie más haya agarrado otra igual.

Minutos después, Lori sale del vestuario con el vestido azul puesto.

**Lori**: ¿Qué opinas de este vestido? ¿Me veo bien?

María se encontraba esperando sentado en una silla cerca de los vestuarios.

**María**: Si, te ves bien con el vestido.

**Lori**: ¿En serio lo dices?

**María**: Si, es lo que puedo decir ya que no soy de esas chicas que usan vestidos.

**Lori**: Eso ya lo sé, ya que usaste una vestimenta de un criminal de GTA 3 para la feria del condado y por qué prefieres las chaquetas de pandilleros.

**María**: Pero que graciosa y que no ibas contar porque Carol se comportó así.

**Lori**: Pues veras. [Volviendo a meterse a la vestidor] Hubo un tiempo en que Carol se comportaba como Clyde con mi hermano mayor.

**María**: ¡Ósea que ella solía estar…!

**Lori**: Si, solía estar enamorada de Leo o eso fue hasta que la rechazo de una forma tan épica que jamás olvidare en mi vida. (Riéndose)

**María**: ¿Y eso tiene que ver conmigo?

**Lori**: [Saliendo del vestidor con su ropa normal] Durante en la época en la que Leo solía tener 14 años y además de ser amigo de Selena White, digamos que ella se podía celosa que ella pasara más tiempo con él, pero el día que la rechazo y le rompió su corazón en mil pedazos dejo de perseguirlo por un tiempo y siguió con su vida siendo mi rival. Un día regreso pero esta vez ya no enamorado de Leo, sino con el objetivo de encontrarle una novia a Leo para que sea feliz.

**María**: ¿Qué?

**Lori**: Exacto, aunque no lo creas Carol ya tiene novio ahora y se siente bien con solo ser amigo de Leo. Y la primera vez que Carol trato de juntar con Leo con una chica fue con su amiga Selena White, pero luego entendió que eran felices siendo amigos nada más y porque Selena le explico que ya tenía un interés amoroso.

Luego de eso, salieron de la tienda de ropa y siguieron caminando hasta que se pasaron cerca de una tienda de música.

**María**: ¡Oye, Lori! ¿Te gustaría ver que canciones tienen en esta tienda de música?

**Lori**: Bueno, pero que sea rápido.

Dentro del lugar, María se encontraba viendo varios discos de Rock And Roll y Lori se encontraba en otra parte viendo que lo interesaba.

**Lori**: Se nota que no hay nada nuevo de los B.W.B

Pero en ese entonces encuentra un álbum de música que le llamo la atención y lo agarro rápido para verlo mejor hasta que llego María asustándola y lo escondiera atrás de su espalda.

**María**: ¿Qué lo que escondes?

**Lori**: Nada que te importe, Juárez. [Deja el álbum] Además no hay nada que me llave la atención de la tienda de música.

**María**: Bueno, contempla este álbum del Rock And Roll. (Le muestra la caratula con un dibujo de un escorpión)

**Lori**: Scorpions.

**María**: Así es, una de mis bandas de rock favoritas.

**Lori**: ¿Solo eres fanática del rock and roll?

**María**: No, también tengo otros gustos musicales como el pop.

**Lori**: Como a Michel Jackson, el rey del pop.

**María**: Si y una de mis canciones favoritas es "Bad". Aparte por favor no le digas a nadie y menos a Leo. Pero ciertamente me gusta una canción que es algo loco y positivo.

**Lori**: ¿Cuál es?

**María**: Livin' in the Sunlight, Lovin' in the Moon Light de Tiny Tim.

Después de haber salido del centro comercial se encontrón caminando por el estacionamiento hasta pasar en la parte de la pandilla del mal estaba siendo reportado por las noticias.

**Lori**: Sabes, cuando apareció la pandilla del mal y pelaron contra ellos en el parque. Vi cómo se sorprendieron por solo verte como que te conocían.

**María**: Es porque conozco a ese trio de idiotas cuando solía vivir en Great Lakes City antes de mudarme a Nueva York.

**Lori**: ¿Y qué hacían allí?

**María**: Pues lo mismo, provocando el caos en la cuidad y yo era la encargada con la ayuda de un viejos amigos de allí de siempre de detenerlos y aparte de darles unos cuantos puñetazos. Pero nunca me imaginé que fueran enemigos de Leo.

**Lori**: Aunque no lo creas, Leo ha tenido varios enemigos por el paso de tiempo.

**María**: ¿En serio?

**Lori**: Si, empezando con su mejor amigo Marty que antes solía ser un bravucón hasta que Leo lo derroto y lo ayudo con sus problemas.

**María**: Y se nota que cambio desde que se hizo mejor amigo de Leo y al igual que mí ya que solía odiara antes convertirme su mejor amiga igual.

**Lori**: Otros enemigos que conozco de Leo son un dúo de chicas que solean fastidiar a Selena en la secundaria, su compañero de trabajo Simón ya que quiere siempre encontrar la manera que fracase y por su puesto al ex interés amoroso de Selena.

**María**: ¿Momento a que te refieres al ex interés amoroso de Selena?

**Lori**: Una palabra: Celos.

**María**: Oh.

**Lori**: Pero todo persona que tenga muchos enemigos, va ver alguien que sea peor o poderoso que todos juntos.

**María**: Rage, verdad.

**Lori**: Si y como lo sabes.

**María**: Marty me lo conto para que sepas.

Más tarde, las dos se encontraban caminando por la cuidad llevando sus bolsas con sus determinadas compras hasta que…

**Ladrón**: ¡Gracias por las bolsas señoritas! [Quitándole las bolsas y yéndose rápido]

**Lori**: ¡Oye!

**María**: ¡Regresa aquí con esas bolsas maldito ladrón!

Las comenzaron perseguir al ladrón enojadas corriendo por una parte de la cuidad hasta llegar un callejón sin salida.

**María**: Parase que ya no hay por huir.

**Lori**: Ahora devuélvenos nuestras bolsas de compras.

**Ladrón**: Ya quisieran. (Silbando)

En esos momentos aparecen más ladrones que las rodean 2.

**Ladrón**: Chicos, encargasen de estas chicas.

María a ver solo los ladrones sonríe y truena sus nodillos.

**María**: Que empiece la pelea dice.

**Lori**: ¿Vas pelear?

**María**: Claro que sí, sino quieres pelar te puedes cubrir atrás de mí para que puedas huir y llamar a la policía cuando termine con ellos.

**Lori**: Derecho, también peleare contra ellos.

**María**: (Sorprendida) ¡Wow!

**Lori**: ¿Qué?

**María**: Es que tu…

**Lori**: Ni pienses que después de esto ya no estaré molesta contigo ya que sigo molesta aun.

**María**: Ah, al menos lo intente.

Los ladrones se acercaron listos para golpearlos, pero María agarro uno de ellos dándole un fuerte cabezazo para luego darle una patada a otro. Lori lograba esquivar los golpes de uno hasta que le dio varios golpes a la cara.

**Ladrón #2**: ¡No mi hermosa cara!

**Lori**: Literalmente te lo mereces. [Dándole un puñetazo]

María se dio una patada en estomago a uno para luego darle un puñetazo en la nariz rompiéndoselo, uno lo agarro de atrás y Lori lo golpea soltando a María, ella agarra el ladrón para comenzar dar vueltas para luego soltarlo haciendo que estrelle con el muro de cara. El principal ladrón a ver sus compañeros saco una navaja, pero María se acerca rápido y le dio una patada muy fuerte en su entre pierna.

**Ladrón**: ¡Oh, my Goooooooooooood! (Tirándose al suelo llorando con tremendo dolor en la entre pierna)

**Lori**: No crees que te pasaste un poco.

**Ladrón**: ¡Como me duele y mucho!

**María**: Creo que un poco. [Agarrando las bolsas compras] Peleaste bien por cierto.

**Lori**: Gracias. Sabes, ¿en dónde aprendiste a pelear de esa forma y además de un poco violenta?

**María**: Aprendí varias formas de pelear cuando solía vivir en aquí en Royal Woods, Great Lakes City y Nueva York. [Dándole su a bolsa]

**Lori**: ¿En serio? Yo solo se pelear un poco debido que Leo me enseño a defenderme.

Luego de llamar a la policía que se llevaron preso a los ladrones, Lori y María se encontraban caminando hasta llegar a la casa Loud.

**Lori**: Bueno, María. Fue bueno haberlo pasado bien este día contigo.

**María**: Lo mismo digo y por cierto, con esto ya que pasamos puedes estar un poco menos molesta ahora.

**Lori**: Ah, no. Bueno, solo un poco tito menos molesta ahora contigo.

**María**: Oof, que bueno, mándele saludos a Leo por parte de mí.

María se iba y Lori camino hacia el pórtico donde abrió la puerta para entrar, una vez adentro se encontró con Leo tocando un banjo con Lily dormida aun lado del sofá con su mantita.

**Leo**: Ah, hola, Lori. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día en el centro comercial?

**Lori**: Bien. Mira lo el hermoso vestido que me compre. (Saca el vestido azul de la bolsa para mostrarlo) ¿Y qué te parase?

**Leo**: Pues te verás bonita con ese vestido.

**Lori**: Gracias.

Deja la bolsa en el sofá y Leo se asomaba para ver una cosa que agarro de la mano siendo un álbum de música.

**Leo**: ¿Lori y este álbum de música?

**Lori**: ¿Qué?

Ve que el álbum que tenía Leo era el que había visto en la tienda de música e iba comprar pero no lo hizo.

**Lori**: Ah, de seguro fue María. (Pesándolo)

**Leo**: Sabes, me sorprende que hayas comprado el álbum del Soundtrack de la película de los Muppets de 1979 sabiendo que te gusta la canción de "La Conexión Del Arcoíris" de Kermit La Rana.

**Lori**: Porque literalmente me lo cantabas como una canción de cuna y por qué lo habías visto la película en la casa de los abuelos donde lo escuchaste por primera vez.

**Leo**: Ah, como olvidar esa época que el abuelo Albert era muy feliz con la abuela antes de fallecer. También a los demás se lo cantaba con excepción de Lucy por sus gustos oscuros, pero luego descubrí que también le gustaba ya que lo escuchaba en secreto. Y justamente le estaba cantando esa canción a Lily para que tomara su siesta.

En esos momentos suena el teléfono de Leo y él contesta.

**Leo**: Leo Loud.

**Bob Kenny (Voz)**: Hola, Leo. Soy yo, Bob Kenny.

**Leo**: Ah, hola, señor Bob.

Se levanta del sofá dejando el banjo y va a la cocina para hablar en privado.

**Leo**: ¿Y en que lo puedo ayudar?

**Bob Kenny (Voz)**: Escucha, Leo. Tenemos que hablar ya que tenemos un problema en la compañía y quiero hablar contigo en privado en hotel Royal Woods Spa ya que eres la persona más confiable al que conozco.

**Leo**: ¿En el Royal Woods Spa?

**Bob Kenny** **(Voz)**: Descuida, hare que tengas una reservación en el hotel todo pagado por mi parte.

**Leo**: Esta bien, señor Bob. Pero más vale que sea algo muy importante.

**Bob Kenny (Voz)**: Ese es mi empleado numero #1. (Colgado)

**Leo**: Por una suerte podre estar allí para evitar, por si acaso que mamá y papá se meten a la piscina sin sus trajes de baño.

Ya en noche en la casa McBride, María se encontraba en una habitación que le había nado los señores McBride sacando las compras que compro hasta saco el más importante.

**María**: Mi álbum de música y por su puesto mi chaqueta de estrella roja, creo podre quitarlo de mi lista ahora.

**Clyde**: Hola, María.

**María**: Hola, Clyde. Regresaste.

Clyde había entrado a la habitación.

**Clyde**: Si, gracias a las lecciones de Lincoln y una inesperada que vi y escuche de Leo Loud con una canción de año del 79 con un banjo. Creo que estoy listo para ser un hermano mayor.

**María**: Claro que serás un buen hermano mayor. (Comienza a pensar) Lastima que sola es una nueva gata.

**Clyde**: Por cierto. [Sacando un periódico] Te compre el periódico si querías leer las noticias de Royal Woods.

**María**: Muchas gracias. [Tomándolo]

Clyde se iba de la habitación y María comenzó a leer el periódico hasta llegar a una sección.

**María**: Vaya incluso tienen noticias de Great Lakes City.

En la noticia se veía un viejito con un bastón encima de unos criminales con unos jóvenes a su alrededor

**María**: ¡Wow! Para ser un viejo, ese Charles Kersey aún sigue haciendo justicia con su pandilla.

* * *

**Luego de una largo tiempo sin publicar nada y por una obvia explicacion: Tareas que envían mis maestros de preparatoria y como todo persona los debe hacer. Pero descuiden a pronto volveré a publicar más capítulos a mis otras historias, empezando con Los Nicktoons Regresan.**

** Y solo espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que fue protagonizado por María Juárez.**


	41. Merecido Descanso

Era un día común y corriente en la casa Loud, en la habitación del el señor Lynn y Rita, ellos se encontraban hablando y empacado.

**Sr. Lynn**: Tardo 18 años, pero el viejo tarro de monedas sueltas al fin darla frutos.

**Rita**: No puedo creer que ahorramos lo suficiente para un lujoso Spa. No recuerdo la última vez que tuviéramos 2 días para nosotros.

**Sr. Lynn**: Verano del 98. Clinton, las Spice Girls y Martie Maguire.

Pone un sombrero en la maleta pero Rita lo quita y se lo Geo el hámster que se va de la habitación.

**Sr. Lynn**: Los chicos estarán bien, me siento mal por no llevarlos. [Poniendo un traje de baño en la maleta]

**Rita**: Ah, estarán bien. Leo ya tiene 19 años y los podrá cuidar mientras no estemos. (Mientras que su esposo se iba tira su traje de baño por la ventana)

**Sr. Lynn**: Si, aún recuerdo el día cuando Leo estuvo con nosotros a sus 2 años en el hotel, pero aun si se portó bien y dejo que disfrutáramos de esos días.

**Rita**: Que más, era nuestro primer hijo y aparte no sé cómo rayos le hizo para meterse en la maleta grande.

**Sr. Lynn**: Aun recuerdo como tus padres nos llamaron para decirte que habían perdido al niño para luego descubrir que estaba con nosotros.

**Leo (Voz)**: Ah, mamá, papá.

Ven que Leo había entrado su habitación.

**Rita**: Ah, hola Leo.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¿Qué pasa hijo?

**Leo**: Pues necesito hablar con ustedes sobre una noticia.

**Rita**: ¿Qué noticia?

**Leo**: Verán mi jefe, el señor Bob Kenny me llamo hace unos días y me dijo que este en día tenía que ir al hotel Royal Woods Spa.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¿Y para qué?

**Leo**: Quiere hablar conmigo sobre cosas de la compañía y eso significa que no podre cuidar a mis hermanos mientras no estemos.

**Rita**: Bueno, aún queda la opción que vallan a la casa de la Tía Ruth y están bien allí.

Pero que no sabían es que habían sido escuchados por el resto de los Loud por el ducto de ventilación del baño, otra vez.

**Lola**: No vamos estar bien. [Saca un folleto del hotel] Chicos, miren este lugar. Tiene un Spa, 8 piscinas diferentes y un centro de negocios. Ah, no perderemos de todo esto.

**Lynn**: Si y mientras que mamá, papá y Leo lo disfruten, nos llenaremos de pelo de gato con la Tía Ruth.

**Lori**: Lynn, recuerda que Leo ira al hotel solo porque su jefe de su trabajo se lo pidió.

**Luan**: Uh, cortarle las uñas de pies de la tía Ruth, paso. (Poniendo su dedo en la nariz)

Todos, excepto Lincoln, ponen su dedo en la nariz rápido.

**Lincoln**: ¡Rayos!

**Lori**: Tendremos que convencer a mamá, papá y Leo de llevarnos con ellos.

**Lincoln**: Yo como hacerlo. (Teniendo una idea)

Más tarde en la sala, Rita, el señor Lynn y Leo se encontraban sentados en el sofá.

**Rita**: Ah, que lindos que los chicos presenten una obra para nosotros.

**Sr. Lynn**: Si, sí. ¿Puede hacer del uno? (Las luces se apagan)

**Leo**: Creo que no.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¡Rayos!

Luan sale de la cortina para comenzar hablar.

**Luan**: Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a la producción teatral de la casa Loud. Un fin de semana con la tía Ruth.

La cortina se abre viéndose un escenario de la casa de la tía Ruth y aparecen Leni, Lana y Lily disfrazados de gatos para luego irse y aparecer Luna con un pudin.

**Luna**: (Comiendo el pudin y sentir el sabor) Este pudin caduco hace 4 años.

**Lincoln** (Apareciendo disfrazado de Ruth) Si desperdicias eso, limpiaras la caja de arena.

Se cierra la cortina y Luan aparece.

**Luan**: Un día después. (Abre la cortina)

Revelan un nuevo escenario que es en el cementerio con Lucy y Luna acostada en la mesa.

**Lucy**: Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para despedir a nuestra hermana Luna sin tan solo pudin hubiera sido fresca como su música. (Saca una guitarra y se lo pone sobre Luna)

Así termina la primera obra de teatro cerrando la cortina y para luego anunciar otra obra.

**Luan**: Y ahora otra obra de teatro titulada: fin de semana en un lujoso hotel y spa. (Abre la cortina revelando el escenario del centro de negocios)

**Lola**: Que maravilloso centro de negocios.

**Lisa**: Hermana baja la voz, debemos ser respetuosas con los otros huéspedes y no hacer ruido mientras que Leo este hablando con su jefe.

Aparecen Lori y Lynn disfrazados de sus padres.

**Lynn**: Vaya, nuestros hijos se portan muy bien.

**Lori**: Y como los trajimos a este viaje, tal vez nos lleven a un acilo cuando seamos viejos.

Se cierra la cortina y se abre la para revelar a todos finalizando la obra.

**Rita**: Entiendo que quieren ir al hotel este fin de semana.

**Sr. Lynn**: Oigan chicos, esta es la primera vez que tenemos oportunidad de relajarnos en mucho tiempo.

**Leo**: En verdad lo siento por no quedarme para cuidarlos. Pero cuando recibe la llamada de mi jefe no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

**Lincoln**: Pero seremos tan buenos, que nos notaran que estamos allí. Lo prometemos.

Todos ponen ojos tiernos, excepto Lucy porque sus ojos lo cubre su cabello.

**Leo**: En serio con los ojos tiernos.

Más tarde. Ya en el hotel Royal Woods Spa, Rita entraba con las dos maletas, el señor Lynn con el tarro de monedas y Leo con su propia maleta llegan en donde estaba la recepción.

**Sr. Lynn**: Lynn Loud padre. [Dejando el tarro] Señorita.

**Jared Morgan**: (Apareciendo) Bienvenidos. ¿Solo 3 maletas?

**Sr. Lynn**: Si. Es broma, todo está en la camioneta. Buen señor.

Jared ve todo a los otros Loud tratando de sacer sus maletas, que son muchos.

**Leo**: El mío no, ya que tengo una reservación por parte del señor Bob Kenny.

**Jared Morgan**: Así que tú eres Leo Loud, si me dijo que tenería la llave de tu habitación donde te quedaras. [Dándole la llave]

**Leo**: Gracias. A los veré más tarde familia y puedo confiar que mis hermanos no se meterán en problemas.

**Rita**: Adiós.

**Sr. Lynn**: Que disfrutes de tu habitación.

Dentro del elevador se tomó una selfi normal y luego publicarlo al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abre en el pasillo donde se encuentra su habitación para comenzar a caminar.

**Leo**: Espero que mis amigos vean la foto.

Ya estando en la puerta de su habitación que resulto ser la 237 lo abrió viendo que se encontraba muy bonito y lujoso.

**Leo**: Clásico del señor Bob Kenny.

Dejo su maleta en la cama y ver que se encontraba una carta.

**Leo**: ¿Qué esto?

Abrió la carta y vio que se trataba de un mensaje de su jefe.

**Leo**: (Leyendo) Si estás leyendo esto Leo Loud, significa que llegaste a la habitación 237 y te diste cuenta que la habitación es lujosa. Pero volviendo al punto, te espero en el Spa del hotel. Firma tu jefe: Bob Kenny.

Una vez fuera de la habitación y ver un letrero diciendo que el elevador está descompuesto.

**Leo**: Asesor descompuesto y porque tengo el presentimiento que los responsables fueron Lynn y Lana. Bueno, tomare las escaleras.

Bajando las escaleras se encontró con sus hermanas Lori y Lily subiendo las escaleras.

**Leo**: Hola, chicas. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

**Lori**: Deje mi teléfono en la habitación y el elevador está descompuesto. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

**Lily**: Popo.

**Leo**: Voy bajar al Spa.

**Lori**: ¿Spa? ¿Creía que ibas hablar con tu jefe el señor Bob Kenny?

**Leo**: Si, pero me dejo un mensaje en mi habitación diciendo que lo encontrarla en el Spa del hotel.

**Lori**: Oh. Bueno, a te veo más tarde hermano. [Sigue subiendo]

**Leo**: Adiós. [Bajando]

Ya estando en el Spa toca la campana y una empleada aparece.

**Empleada**: Lo lamento, pero reservaron la sección de masajes para una fiesta privada.

**Leo**: No, no vine a que me hagan un masaje. Vine a ver al señor Bob Kenny.

**Empleada**: Oh, usted de me ser el señor Leo Loud, sí. El vino y estuvo en la sauna, luego se fue pero lo llamaría por este teléfono. [Sacando el teléfono]

Comienza a sonar el teléfono y Leo lo toma.

**Bob Kenny (Voz)**: Te espero en uno de las piscinas del hotel de abajo. (Termina la llamada)

**Leo**: Ahora tendré que bajar. Por cierto, ¿quién fue que reservo la fiesta privada?

**Empleada**: Fue una niña de vestido rosado con sus peluches.

**Leo**: Lola, clásica de ella. ¡Lola Loud será mejor que termines de usar Spa para que otras personas lo puede usar o de lo contrario voy revelar unos secretos tuyos!

**Lola (Voz)**: Ah, está bien.

En la piscina, Leo llega donde se encontraría con Bob Kenny, pero luego vio que la piscina se encontraba cerrada.

**Leo**: ¡Me lleva el chanfle!

Luego ve a sus padres y se acercan.

**Leo**: Mamá, papá. ¿Qué le paso la piscina?

**Rita**: De alguna la forma el agua se trasformó en acido.

**Sr. Lynn**: Y ahora no se puede nadar hasta que lo limpien.

**Leo**: ¡Rayos! Ahora donde estará Bob Kenny.

**Rita**: Sabes, nos encontramos con tu jefe aquí en la piscina.

**Sr. Lynn**: Si, y dijo que te dijéramos que estará esperando en el centro de negocios.

**Leo**: Que bueno, será mejor que vaya rápido antes que ocurra algo más.

Luego de estar corriendo y de llamar a Lisa para regañara por lo que hizo en la piscina. Llega al fin al centro de negocios.

**Leo**: ¡Wow! Bonito centro de negocios.

**Bob Kenny (Voz)**: Lo mismo opino.

Leo ve y por fin encuentra en persona a su jefe de su trabajo que se encontraba en una computadora viendo a una caricatura.

**Bob Kenny**: (Riéndose) Ah, esa caricatura de esa esponja amarilla nunca pasara de moda.

**Leo**: [Acercándose] Es bueno verlo otra vez, jefazo.

**Bob Kenny**: Igual yo, Leo Loud.

Su jefe llevaba puesto un traje negro con una camiseta amarilla con corbata roja y unos pantalones cafés con zapatos negros además de tener la edad de 28 años y usaba lentes.

**Leo**: Ya que estamos aquí, exactamente de qué quiere hablar de ese asunto.

**Bob Kenny**: Sobre eso, recuerda que lo tenemos que hablar en privado.

Justo en ese momento se va luz del lugar.

**Leo**: ¡Rayos!

**Bob Kenny**: Creo que las luces se fueron a tomar un descanso. (Riéndose)

**Leo**: Buen chiste, señor Bob.

Justo en ese momento suena su teléfono de Leo.

**Leo**: Me permite.

**Bob** **Kenny**: Esta bien, pero que sea rápido.

**Leo**: (Contesta) Hola.

**Rita (Voz)**: Hola, Leo. Necesitamos que bajes a nuestra mi habitación.

**Leo**: Déjame adivinar, quejas de mi hermanos.

**Rita**: Si. (Terminado la llamada)

**Leo**: Lo siento, señor. Pero tengo que bajar a ver mi familia.

**Bob Kenny**: Descuida, salúdame a tu familia de mi parte.

Un momentos después, en la habitación donde se quedó familia Loud.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¡Caza fantasmas, elevadores averiados, piscina cerrada! Y dijeron que notarían que estuvieran aquí.

**Rita**: Estarán castigados aquí en la habitación el resto del fin de semana, su padre y yo, queremos disfrutar un tiempo de relajación.

Mientras sus padres se iban de la habitación, los Loud veían a su hermano mayor con los brazos cruzados.

**Lincoln**: ¿No estas molesto, verdad?

**Leo**: Solo un poco, pero en verdad deben entender que mamá y papá necesitan igual un descanso de todo el ruido que hacemos.

**Lori**: ¿Qué hay de ti?

**Leo**: Bueno, igual me gustaría descansar, pero nunca meda chance.

Una vez saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta va directo al elevador que se abre revelando al señor Bob Kenny.

**Bob Kenny**: ¿Vas a subir?

**Leo**: Derecho le estaba a punto de llamarlo para preguntar en donde iba estar. [Entrando]

**Bob Kenny**: Bueno, iba directo a tu habitación del hotel para tener nuestra charla privada.

En la habitación 217, El señor Bob con una maleta y Leo entraron para luego cerrar la habitación con seguro.

**Bob Kenny**: Sabes, al principio te iba dar la habitación 237, pero luego escuche la historia sobre que un fantasma de un botones sin pies que aparece allí para dar servicio y asustar a la gente. Así que mejo decidí darte esta habitación.

**Leo**: Con todo y lujos.

**Bob Kenny**: Exacto.

**Leo**: Y entonces cual es el problema que está sufriendo la compañía.

**Bob Kenny**: Pues veras.

Abre su maleta revelando ser una laptop disfrazado donde comienza teclear para mostrar un video de una cámara de seguridad y muestréaselo a Leo.

**Bob Kenny**: Esto sucedió hace una semana en uno de los laboratorios de la compañía.

Comienzan a ver como una persona completamente de negro con gafas de visión nocturna se encontraba pelando contra los guardias dejando todos inconscientes para luego acercarse al panel poniendo la contraseña y abrir la bóveda entrando.

**Bob Kenny**: Aquel día de una forma misteriosa el sistema de seguridad se había desactivado dejando que ese ladrón pudiera entrar y robar lo que tenía esa bóveda.

**Leo**: ¿Qué es lo que tenía?

**Bob Kenny**: Era una tabla voladora en que estaban trabajando una pareja de científicos que son la señora y el señor McFly.

**Leo**: ¿McFly?

Ven como la bóveda explota y de ella sale la figura misteriosa para sobre una tabla voladora para luego escapar de allí rompiendo la ventana escapando sonando la alarma. Bob Kenny le pone pausa el video.

**Leo**: Señor Bob, sé que esto algo malo. Pero que tiene que ver esto conmigo.

**Bob Kenny**: Pues veras, Leo. Tienes suerte de trabajar en tu casa ya que tenemos varios sospechosos en la compañía.

**Leo**: ¿Sospechosos?

**Bob Kenny**: Si, y como eres el número 1# del top de los mejores 20 empleados, sabes algunos secretos como las contraseñas de las bóvedas y una de dos, el que robo la tabla era un empleado o que el empleado le dio la contraseña al ladrón.

**Leo**: Entiendo.

**Bob Kenny**: Y no solo eso, últimamente Simón algo un poco obsesionado por ser el número uno ya que anda trabajando rápido y hasta incluso se enoja si te mencionan.

**Leo**: Se nota que ha cambiado mucho. Recuerdo que cuando me hice amigo de usted y comenzar a trabajar en la compañía, él era el número uno hasta que lo perdió por aquella acción que hice por su padre. ¿Y de casualidad tiene una pista sobre el ladrón?

**Bob Kenny**: Ahora que lo dices, tengo uno guardado. [Sacando un pedazo de tela con una letra G] La otra se encuentra siendo investigado y para lo quieres.

**Leo**: Es que conozco alguien de la familia McFly que me pueda ayudar a investigar este caso.

**Bob Kenny**: Bueno, entonces te deseo suerte y no bajes la guardia ya que puede haber peligros. [Guardando su laptop]

**Leo**: Gracias, señor Bob Kenny.

**Bob Kenny**: No hay porque y disfruta de tu fin semana en el hotel todo pagado por mí.

**Leo**: Momento. ¡¿Qué?!

**Bob Kenny**: ¿Qué? Un merecido descanso no te haría mal y además tú lo aceptaste. (Riéndose, mientras se va)

**Leo**: Clásico del potísimo del el señor Bob.

Mientras que se iba de la habitación y vio caminando a Jared Morgan en el pasillo.

**Bob Kenny**: Señor Morgan.

**Jared Morgan**: Señor Kenny.

Bob entra al elevador y presiona el botón para bajar y Jared toco la puerta haciendo que Leo lo abra.

**Leo**: Hola, señor Jared. ¿Algún problema?

**Jared Morgan**: Son sus padres y será mejor que venga a mi oficina para lo que vea.

Minutos más tarde en la oficina, el señor Jared puso un video de la cámara de seguridad donde mostraba al señor Lynn y Rita en la piscina de noche, quitándose los trajes de baño y me tendiéndose.

**Leo**: ¡Esto debe ser una estúpida broma y les dije muy bien que no lo hicieran! ¿Y en donde están ahora?

**Jared Morgan**: Bueno, debido por lo que hicieron tus padres, los tuve que echar del hotel.

**Leo**: Ah, lo que me faltaba. Parase que si necesitare un descanso.

Al día siguiente, Leo se encontraba en la cafetería del hotel tomando una taza de café y leyendo el periódico hasta que sonó su teléfono viendo que era una videollamada de su mamá.

**Rita**: Hola, Leo. ¿Cómo lo pasaste ayer en el hotel?

**Leo**: Bien y, ¿en dónde están los demás?

**Sr. Lynn**: (Apareciendo) Pues fueron a pasar el resto del fin de semana en la casa de la tía Ruth dejando a nosotros 2 solos en la casa.

**Rita**: Fueron muy buenos en hacer esto para que pudiéramos relajarnos y si quieres puedo ir a buscarte en Camionzilla para que pases tiempo con nosotros.

**Sr. Lynn**: Porque por una parte sabemos bien que la tía Ruth te tiene miedo por el asunto de Rage y por qué casi lo mata del miedo.

**Leo**: No me lo recuerden, pero olvide decirles un pequeño detalle sobre esto.

**Rita**: ¿Qué cosa?

**Leo**: Pues resulta que el señor Bob Kenny que aparte de hablar, me dio todo un fin de semana en el hotel todo pagado.

**Sr. Lynn y Rita**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Leo**: Verán igual yo necesito un descanso, aparte sé que no fue culpa de mis hermanos de por qué razón los echaron del hotel y bien que les dije que no lo hicieran. (Hablando serio)

Rita y el señor Lynn pusieron una sonrisa nerviosa.

**Sr. Lynn:** Que más, no pudimos con las ganas.

**Leo**: Saben, recuerdo muy bien que lo mismo hicieron en la piscina de ese hotel en el 98.

**Rita**: ¿Cómo es posible que…?

**Sr. Lynn**: Disfruta de tu fin de semana en el hotel, adiós. (Terminando la viedollamada)

Leo se toma una foto y lo publica para que lo vean sus amigos y familia para que vean que lo estaba pasando bien el hotel, pero lo que no sabía es que cierta persona desde un lugar de Royal Woods vio la foto que publico.

**Simón**: Juro que uno de estos días hare que bajes de numero hasta el último y yo volveré a ser el número 1. (Dándole dislike a su foto)

* * *

**Solo espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y se nota que hay mucha diferencia con el capítulo original de la serie, además que espero que les haya caído bien el jefe de Leo Loud y por su puesto su voz.**

**Bob Kenny**

**Doblador Original: **Tom Kenny

**Doblador Latino**: Luis Carreño


	42. De Vuelta Al Negro

Todo era un día normal común y corriente en la casa Loud. Lincoln se encontraba en el comedor haciendo una maqueta del sistema solar con algo de ayuda de Leo.

**Lincoln**: Aquí vas Marte junta con tu amiga la Tierra, oh cuidado con Júpiter está lleno gases. (Girando la maqueta)

**Leo**: Sabes, me hubiera gustado que Plutón todavía siguiera siendo un planeta antes declaro oficialmente que ya no fuera un planeta.

**Lucy**: (Apareciendo) Hola chicos.

Lincoln se asusta y por accidente cae en recipiente de sangre falsa de Lucy que hace que se le manche la maqueta.

**Leo**: Hola, Lucy.

**Lincoln**: [Se levanta] Lucy, salpicaste de sangre mi proyecto escolar.

**Lucy**: Tranquilo, es falsa. Suspiro, desagradecidamente.

**Leo**: Aun si no te dejaría tener sangre real en la casa Loud.

Momentos después se encontraban limpiando la sangre falsa del comedor.

**Lucy**: Mmm. Necesita más melaza eso le dará el espeso correcto. [Yéndose a la cocina]

**Leo**: Igualita a la bisabuela Harriet.

Justo suena el timbre de la casa.

**Lincoln**: Debe ser Rusty.

**Leo**: Bueno, fue un gusto en ayudar en tu maqueta del sistema solar. [Yéndose]

**Lincoln**: Gracias por tu ayuda, Leo.

El salió del comedor para subir a las escaleras y ver que Lincoln abría la puerta dejando entrar a Rustí uno de los amigos de Lincoln junto con su hermano menor Rocky que tenía la edad de su hermana Lucy.

**Leo**: Creo todo que estará bien.

Más tarde, Leo se encontraba viendo en su laptop un viejo video del 2010 que ciertamente fue él que lo subió hace un tiempo.

**Leo**: Ah, jamás olvidaré el día que humille a las primas de Mike. Además de haber disfrutado de mi fin de semana en el hotel Spa Royal Woods, sin olvidar que evite que hubiera una "Pelea en Familia" por culpa de Lori y Leni por el mismo vestido azul.

Pero que no sabía es que unas visitantes fantasmales se encontraban encima de él viéndolo ver el video.

**Selena**: Igual yo jamás olvidare ese día, ya que fue el mejor día de mi vida cuando solía estar viva.

**Harriet**: Por eso es mi segundo bisnieto favorito, siempre ayudando a sus amigos y familia con sus problemas.

**Selena**: ¿Y exactamente para que vinimos aquí señora Harriet? (Comienzan a irse)

**Harriet**: Vinos aquí ya es uno de los días que mi bisnieta número uno Lucy se comunica conmigo.

**Selena**: ¿Creí que ese día seria mañana?

**Harriet**: No, mañana es el turno de Abran Lincoln.

Se encontraban traspasando los muros hasta llegar a la habitación de Lynn y Lucy, hasta que vieron a Lucy en la ventana hasta comenzar hablar.

**Lucy**: Sé que no es mi tipo, pero están, ¿cuál es la palabra que usan mis hermanas? Lindo. (Se acerca y agarra la estatua de Edwin) No te preocupes, Edwin. Siempre serás mi alma gemela no muerta, pero esta que nos unamos. Sería tener alguien con quien salir.

Deja la estatua de Edwin arriba de un cajón.

**Lucy**: ¿Tú crees que debería haberle? Sabía que entenderías.

Luego de eso las dos ven que como Lucy se va de la habitación y dedujeron lo que le estaba pasando.

**Selena**: Algo me dice que Lucy está enamorado de alguien. Verdad, señora Harriet. (Viendo que ya no estaba) ¿Señora Harriet?

Ve que Harriet se encontraba en la ventana para luego acercarse y ver lo que estaba viendo a un niño de la edad de Lucy con el cabello naranja.

**Harriet**: Algo me dice que mi bisnieta se enamoró de un simple mortal.

**Selena**: ¿O sea de una persona normal?

**Harriet**: Si.

**Selena**: Por favor no me diga que va a ayudar.

**Harriet**: No y sí. Veamos como lo maneja mi bisnieta con este problema de amor. [Comienza bajar para traspasar el suelo]

**Selena**: Solo espero que Leo no se convierta en un problema por su sobreprotección con su familia.

Baja igual para alcanzar a la Harriet y ve que se encontraba viendo a Lincoln y Lucy en el sofá hablando.

**Lincoln**: ¿Qué paso?

**Lucy**: Estuve tratando de hablar con Rocky, pero cada vez el huye de mí. ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

**Lincoln**: Bueno, ¿de qué le estuviste hablando?

**Lucy**: Cosas normales, sangre, moretones y mostrare mi colección a ataúdes. (3 murciélagos se ponen encima en su cabeza)

**Lincoln**: Sabes, tal vez no le guste esa clase de cosas.

**Lucy**: ¿Entonces que le podía gustar?

**Lincoln**: No lo conozco muy bien, pero parece ser un chico normal.

**Lucy**: Solo un chico normal.

Harriet y Selena volando hacia la cocina para comenzar hablar.

**Harriet**: Detesto advertirlo, pero mi bisnieto Lincoln tiene razón que hay personas que no les gusta cosas que nos gusta a mí y mi bisnieta.

**Selena**: Quizás por lo oscuro y lo perturbador, sin ofender. Pero aun así, recuerde que su esposo también fue una persona normal cuando lo conoció aun si lo quiso como es y la amo.

**Harriet**: Tienes razón, tal vez mi esposo era un simple mortal igual. Pero era buena persona que hasta incluso me defendía de las personas que me descrinaban porque pensaban que era una malvada por solo gustar de las cosas oscuras. Hasta incluso me escribió un poema y me regalo una motocicleta para mí de color negro con un cuervo pintado en el casco para impresionarme.

**Selena**: Entonces vayamos ayudar a su bisnieta a juntarse con su amor.

Más tarde en la noche, Leo se encontraba trabajando en su laptop con los audífonos puestos escuchando música. Justo en ese momento en el pasillo, Lori abrió la puerta de su habitación poca enojada.

**Lori**: ¡Lola! ¿Tu fui esté que tomo mi labial rojo otra vez?

**Lola**: [Saliendo su habitación] ¡No! Pero alguien tomo mi perfume, apuesto que fue Leni.

**Leni**: [Saliendo del baño] Claro que no. ¿Pero quiero saber quién tomo mi vestido rosado de chiffon?

Los 3 comienzan discutir hasta que Lola olio el aloma de su perfume.

**Lola**: Esperen que huelo mi perfume.

Lola sigue el aloma con las 2 de atrás hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Lynn y Lucy.

**Lola**: Lynn, será mejor que no estés usado mi perfume para cubrir la peste de tu ropa de hockey.

Abren la puerta para llevarse la sorpresa el que se llevó sus cosas fue su hermana Lucy.

**Lori**: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

**Lucy**: Yo… yo… yo crie si pudiera ser una chica más normal le gustaría a Rocky el hermano de Rusty. Lamento haber tomado sus cosas, lo entenderé si se enfadan. (Se ve que Lola se va de la habitación)

**Lori**: ¡Por supuesto que nos enfadamos! Porque no dejaste ayudarte.

**Leni**: Si, hemos esperado poderte maquillaje el día que naciste.

**Lola**: (Aparece con un collage) Estado trabajando en este tablero de visión de Lucy en años. Hasta ahora solo acido una fantasía.

**Lori**: Pero solo hay un pequeño problema.

**Lola**: ¿Cuál?

**Lori**: Que tanto Leo y la bisabuela Harriet jamás nos dejaban maquillar a Lucy. Porque según ellos, Lucy ya es bonita como es.

Con los fantasmas encima de ellas.

**Selena**: ¿Eso es cierto, señora Harriet?

**Harriet**: Si y recuerdo muy bien como le pusimos esa advertencia.

Flashback de hace mucho tiempo, una jóvenes Lori y Leni se encontraba sentadas en el pasillo con una Lucy bebe jugando con un juguete de un murciélago.

**Lori**: Sabes, tal vez un día cuando Lucy sea más grande le ponemos maquillar para que no se vea tan terrorífica.

**Leni**: Y por qué no lo hacemos ahorita y después se lo quitamos rápido. [Sacando un lápiz labial]

**Harriet y Leo**: ¡Ni loco!

Lori y Leni se asustaron por ver a su hermano mayor y su bisabuela apareciendo de la nada.

**Harriet**: Ni se atreven a maquillar a mi hermosa bisnieta. [Cargando a la bebe Lucy]

**Leo**: Si, ya que nuestra hermanita es bonita y perfecta como es. No necesita de maquillaje para verse mejor o al menos que crezca aprendiendo a maquillarse a su estilo.

**Harriet**: Te diré una cosa Leo, a cuando deje este mundo. Tú te encargaras de evitar que la maquillen tus hermanas.

**Leo**: Puedes contar con eso, bisabuela Harriet.

Fin del flashback de la fantasma de Harriet.

**Lola**: Neh, olviden sus palabras. Haremos que Lucy se vea más bonito.

**Lori**: Bien, pero si Leo se entera nos regañara a todas y contigo Lola, él te matara por decir esas palabras.

**Leni**: ¡Esperen!

Leni sala de la habitación y corre por el pasillo para abrir despacio la puerta de Leo viendo que estaba trabajando en su laptop con sus audífonos puestos para luego regresar.

**Leni**: Creo que ponemos maquillarlo, ya que Leo está haciendo su trabajo y tienes audífonos puestos, pero que sea rápido.

**Lola**: ¿Qué dices Lucy?

**Lucy**: Ah, está bien. Perdóname bisabuela Harriet.

Lori asomaba la cabeza afuera de la habitación para llamar a las demás.

**Lori**: ¡Chicas! Literalmente al fin está pasando. (Todas se asomaban de sus puertas) Lucy por fin esta lista.

Todas sacan cosas de maquillaje y entran a la habitación de Lynn y Lucy.

**Lucy**: ¿Me a doler?

Le comienzan maquillar a Lucy y al mismo tiempo le cambian la ropa, todas terminan la primera la maquillada para ver el resultado.

**Todas**: Muy porrista.

Vuelvan a maquillara por segunda vez.

**Todas**: Muy ochentero.

Prueban por tercera vez.

**Todas**: Muy brillante.

**Harriet**: ¡Rápido! Ve en busca en Leo para termine con esto.

**Selena**: Entendido. (Se va trapazando los muros)

**Harriet**: Yo mientras me ocupare de una cosa.

Ve uno de los murciélagos de Lucy y vuela directo hacia el metiéndose a él para poseerlo y los ojos se le cambian a uno totalmente negros.

**Harriet**: [Dentro del murciélago] Suerte que mejore en mi habilidad posesión de cuerpos.

Comienza volar hacia la tabla de Lucy para comenzar a destruirlo, mientras con Selena llega a la habitación de Leo para apagar sus audífonos y susurrare en el oído.

**Selena**: Recuerda que tus hermanas no pueden maquillar a tu hermana Lucy.

**Leo**: ¿Qué? [Comienza ver a sus lados] Creo que fue mi imaginación. (Comienza a escuchar a sus hermanas) ¿Ahora que estarán haciendo? [Levantándose]

Una vez que las hermanas Loud hayan terminado ven el resultado final.

**Todas**: ¡Muy… perfecta! (Celebrando)

Lucy se pone a ver su nueva aparencial en el espejo.

**Lucy**: Mmm. Puedo vivir con esto.

**Lola**: ¡Ahhhh! Mi tabla.

Lucy ve que su murciélago Colmillito fue que la destruyo en mil pedazos.

**Lucy**: Colmillito, ¿qué estas haciendo?

Harriet sale del cuerpo de Colmillito y luego aparece Selena para acercarse.

**Harriet**: Pudiste.

**Selena**: Claro que sí.

Justo en ese momento todas comienzan a escuchar como Leo comienza a tocar la puerta asustándolas.

**Leo**: Chicas, será mejor que no estén peleando.

**Lola**: Estamos todas muertas.

**Lori**: No, tu estas muerta.

**Lynn**: ¡Tengo una idea!

Leo hable la puerta para ver como todas sus hermanas estaban juntas como si fuera un muro tapando alguien y con sonrisas nerviosas.

**Leo**: Por lo que veo todos se encuentran todas tranquilas (Ve que no se encuentra Lucy) ¿En dónde está Lucy?

**Lynn**: Ah, de seguro fue debe estar en el ático ya que es uno de sus lugares oscuros que le gusta ir.

**Leo**: Bueno, si es cierto. Entonces iré a verla y para mañana iré contar unos cuantos secretos de cierta persona que rima con gran ola.

Lola no soporto las palabras que dijo.

**Lola**: ¡Esta bien, maquillamos a Lucy! ¡Pero por favor no digas mis secretos o sino mis rivales me destruían!

Tapa su boca rápido y todas chocan sus manos en la cabeza.

**Leo**: ¿Y en donde ella ahora? (Pon sus ojos rojos normales)

Lori estaba a punto de hablar hasta que Lucy camino hacia el para explicarle.

**Lucy**: Escucha Leo, por favor no las regañes. Sé que le prometiste a la bisabuela Harriet evitar que no me maquillaran, pero fui yo que les pidió que me maquillaban en primer lugar.

**Leo**: ¿Es en serio? (Preguntándoles a todas)

**Todas**: Si.

Leo cambia sus ojos rojos a sus ojos normales.

**Leo**: Esta bien, pero porque razón te querías maquillar y en especial que estas usando ropa de tu color menos favorito.

**Lucy**: Quería probar un nuevo look.

**Leo**: ¿Nuevo look? Creo que te puedo ayudar con eso.

**Lucy**: ¿En serio?

**Todas**: ¡En serio!

**Leo**: Todas síganme altico y lo verán.

Harriet y Selena ven salir a todos de la habitación.

**Harriet**: Creo que las cosas mejoran.

**Selena**: Si, pero hay un pequeño problema.

**Harriet**: ¿A qué te refieres con un pequeño problema?

**Selena**: Pues vera, por si no se acuerda. Leo es algo sobreprotector con sus hermanas y no dejara que cualquier chico se les acerque a ellas, hasta saber si es buena persona o de lo contario lo sacara a patadas de la casa Loud.

**Harriet**: Y conociendo al resto de mis bisnietas de seguro se les va ocurrir un plan para evitar que Leo vean a Lucy junto Rocky.

**Selena**: Exacto. Vayamos al ático ahora.

En el ático, Lucy se encontraba viendo su nuevo look en el espejo que se traba de vestido negro con una pequeña chaqueta gris y zapatos negros, mas con un broche de cuervo en su cabello.

**Leni**: ¡Wow! Tengo que admitir que esa ropa oscura lo hace ver bonita y normal.

**Lola**: Pues, no se ve mal.

**Leo**: Aunque no lo crean, esa ropa la compro la bisabuela Harriet para ella en caso necesitara cambiar su look para verse bonita de forma normal.

**Lucy**: Se nota que en verdad era su bisnieta favorita número 1.

**Leo**: No te olvides que yo era el número 2. Bueno, que disfrutes de tu nuevo look Lucy. Yo estaré en mi habitación haciendo algunas cosas.

Leo baja dejando del ático dejando a todas en el ático.

**Lori**: Bueno, ahora Lucy. Escucha estos consejos de personas normales.

**Lola**: Nada de murciélagos.

**Luna**: Si, no hables nada sobre mortalidad.

**Leni**: O muerte.

**Lana**: Y preguntar sobre su tipo de sangre.

**Lori**: O sugerir un cementerio para una cita.

**Luan**: Y a asegúrate de reírte de todos sus chistes.

**Lynn**: Oh, y háblale de deportes, a los chicos les encantaría eso.

**Lisa**: Si, son bueno consejos hermanas. Pero tenemos un problema para todo esto.

**Lucy**: ¿Cuál?

**Lori**: (Dándose cuenta a lo que se refería) Oh, está hablando de Leo.

**Lola**: Es cierto, debido a su sobreprotección y ya imagino de que si tevé junto a Rocky no te dejara acercarte a él jamás.

Lucy se comienza a imaginar que con la casa Loud se abre para ver como Rocky sale volando y ver como Leo cierra la puerta.

**Lucy**: Hay que evitar que Leo no vea a Rocky.

**Lynn**: Puedes contar con eso.

**Lori**: Pero antes. [Sacando una lata de pintura para cabello y maquillaje] Necesitamos cambiar el color de tu cabello.

Lucy baja del ático y pasa de lado a Lincoln que tenía su maqueta del sistema solar terminada.

**Lincoln**: ¿Quién era esa?

Todas asomaban la cabeza para abajo.

**Lori**: La única y nueva, con algo de ayuda de Leo, la chica normal, Lucy.

**Leni**: O mejor conocida como la futura señora de Rocky.

**Lincoln**: Así es como quieren ayudar a Lucy y además en que lo ayudo de Leo.

**Leni**: Lo ayudo consiguiéndole esa bonita ropa que lleva puesto.

**Lori**: Y no se lo digas a Leo que estamos ayudando a conseguir el amor de Rocky por ya sabes cómo es el de sobreprotector.

**Lincoln**: No lo sé chicas parece…

**Lisa**: Oh, por favor. Como si un hombre fuera entender el asunto del corazón.

**Lori**: Lisa, no se te olvide que Leo puede entender los asuntos del corazón ya queda buenos consejos para el amor.

**Luna**: Tu solo trae de nuevo a Rocky de nuevo.

**Lincoln**: ¿Cómo voy hacer eso?

**Luan**: Dile a Rusty que lo traiga, ¿no tiene más trabajo por hacer para su proyecto?

**Lincoln**: No, esta terminado. (Lynn le rompe la maqueta con un palo de hockey)

**Lynn**: No lo parece.

**Lincoln**: Saben que Leo me ayudo en este proyecto.

**Lynn**: (Asustada) ¡No se lo digas!

Esa misma noche. Selena y Harriet se encontraban viendo a Lincoln y a Rusty reparando la maqueta, mientras que Rocky se encontraba sentado en el sofá.

**Selena**: Bueno, es momento que Lucy haga su aparición.

**Harriet**: Y allí viene.

Ven como comienza bajar Lucy maquillada con su nueva vestimenta y además de ahora de tener el cabello pintada de rubia, mientras que las demás se acercan a ver.

**Harriet**: Lo único que no me gusto es que le hayan pintado el cabello y que ellas lo hayan maquillado.

**Selena**: Con un baño se le quitara.

Lucy procede en hablar con Rocky de forma como una persona "normal".

**Lucy**: Oh, por dios, Rocky. Me da mucho gusto verte.

**Rocky**: Mmm, ¿tú quién eres?

**Lucy**: Soy Lucy.

**Rocky**: Oh, yo no te reconocí por el cabello rubio.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la casa se abre para ver a Lori entrando con su teléfono hablando con alguien y con Bobby.

**Lori**: ¡Que no pueden llegar la mini golf! Si ya compramos 4 boletos. (Le golpea el brazo a Bobby)

**Bobby**: Oh, sí. (Viendo algo en su brazo) Tal vez debemos evitar a otras 2 personas a ir.

**Lori**: Ah, que excelente idea. ¿Alguien quiere ir? Lucy.

**Leo (Voz):** Yo con gusto voy.

**Bobby**: Ah, hola Leo.

**Leo (Voz)**: Hola mi futuro cuñado compadre.

**Lori y Lucy**: Oh, ho.

Harriet y Selena ven como Leo baja de la escalera tranquilamente hasta que apareció Luan para llamarlo.

**Luan**: ¡Oye, Leo! ¿Me pudieras ayudar con unos chistes que estoy platicando en mi habitación?

**Leo**: ¡De acuerdo, en seguida voy Luan! Lo siento Lori, pero parase que no los podre acompañar a jugar golf. (Volviendo a subir, aliviando a Lori y a Lucy)

**Lori**: Eso estuvo cerca.

**Lucy**: Si. Además me gustaría ir con al campo de mini golf con ustedes.

**Bobby**: (Lori lo hace hablar) Oh, si tan solo hubiera otro chico para completar a los 4.

Lori se acerca a Rocky que estaba en el sofá a preguntarle.

**Lori**: Estas libre cierto Rocky bien. [Llevándoselo]

Harriet y Selena ven como los 4 salen de la casa Loud directo hacia el campo de mini golf.

**Selena**: Allí van.

**Harriet**: Hay que seguirlos.

**Selena**: Lo bueno es que Leo no será un problema después de todo.

Ya en el campo de mini golf "Hoyo en uno landia". Selena y Harriet aparecieron para ver los 4 jugando golf.

**Lori**: Solo sigue mi guía y recuerda, actúa muy normal.

Iba golpear la pelota pero falla.

**Lori**: Ups. Osito boo boo. (Bobby se acerca) ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? Puedes ayudarme.

**Bobby**: Pero bebe, ¿estás en el equipo de golf?

Lori hace girar el palo de golf para golpear a Bobby en su pierna.

**Harriet**: Y justo en la pierna, es un clásico.

**Selena**: Hubiera sido gracioso si Bobby hubiera dicho "Mi pierna". Pero eso sí, Lori es la mejor jugadora de golf.

Voltean para ver como Lucy le golpea la pierna a Rocky.

**Lucy**: Ups. [Tirando el palo de golf]

**Rocky**: ¿Por qué me golpeaste?

**Lucy**: Ah, creí… que… ¿qué opinas del equipo de béisbol que jugo la otra noche?

Después en otro hoyo, Bobby había logrado meter la pelota en un hoyo siendo visto por Lori, Lucy y Rocky.

**Lori**: Uh, que excelente tiro osito boo boo.

**Bobby**: (Acercándose y tocándole la nariz a Lori) Ese fue para ti, bebe.

**Lori**: Uh.

Entonces fue turno de Rocky que golpeo la pelota con tanta fuerza que lanzo para arriba para luego bajar atravesándole el ojo al fantasma de Selena.

**Selena**: ¡Auch!

**Harriet**: Ah, recuerda que somos fantasma.

**Selena**: Ups, lo había olvidado y como le fue Lucy esta vez.

**Harriet**: Pues…

Ven como por accidente Lucy empuja a Rocky haciendo que cayera al agua. En el siguiente hoyo que se encuentra en una ambientación de cementerio, esta vez Rocky pudo meter la pelota en el hoyo.

**Bobby**: Buen tiro amigo.

**Lori**: Este hoyo es tenebroso (Fingiendo tener miedo) ¿Verdad, Lucy?

Pero pronto ve que Lucy se encontraba en otra parte viendo un ataúd.

**Lucy**: ¡Wow! El fraile 2000 con interior forrarlo de tercio pelo. [Abriendo el ataúd] Solo lo había visto en catálogos.

**Lori**: [Acercándose] Lucy, no, no. Eres una chica normal.

Rocky se acerca y es empujado por error hacia un ataúd de cerca para quedarse atrapado. Más tarde de regreso en la casa Loud, se le veía las chicas en la sala hasta que se abrió la casa Loud viendo a Lori y Lucy entrar para comenzar a preguntar.

**Lucy**: ¡No! no somos novios.

**Lori**: Lucy, espera. Lamentamos a verte presionado.

**Todas**: ¡Lo siento!

**Lori**: Nos emocionamos cuando quería ser una chica normal como nosotros. Pero tú no eres eso, eres Lucy Loud, eres perfecta tu eres. Justo como lo dijeron Leo y la bisabuela Harriet. Y así te amamos.

**Lucy**: Suspiro. No es necesario disculparse, solo trataban de ayudar y se los agradezco. Y ahora si me disculpan iré a sentarme a la oscuridad, eso siempre me anima. [Comenzado a subir las escaleras]

**Lori**: Bueno, lección aprendida. Puedes sacar la chica del ataúd, pero no puedes sacar el ataúd de la chica.

**Leo**: (Apareciendo) Y vaya que lo aprendieron ya que pensaba que iba terminar igual cuando Ronnie Anne le golpeó en el ojo a Lincoln.

**Todas**: ¡Leo! (Sorprendiéndolas)

**Lori**: ¿Pero cómo es…?

**Leo**: En serio se pensaron que soy menso para no darme cuenta que todas ustedes trataban de ayudar a Lucy con un problema de amor.

**Luna**: ¿Y cómo te enteraste?

**Leo**: Intuición de hermano mayor, además por qué llame a Bobby para me contarla todo y además a decirles que yo sé que puedo ser un poco sobreprotector.

**Leni**: ¿Un poco?

**Leo**: Okey, algo sobreprotector debido que me preocupan mucho, ya que ustedes son mis hermanas y no dejaría que alguien las lastime. Además, Lynn y Lola están en están en grabes problemas.

**Lynn y Lola**: ¿Qué? ¿Porque?

**Leo**: Lynn, por haber destruido la maqueta de Lincoln y Lola por haber faltado el respecto a las palabras de la bisabuela Harriet. (Poniendo sus ojos rojos)

Lynn y Lola se asustan hice se van corriendo rápido hacia las escaleras. Arriba, Lucy se encontraba hablando con la estatua de Edwin mientras que era vista por los fantasmas de Harriet y Selena, además que Lincoln igual lo veía.

**Lucy**: Bueno, Edwin. A Rocky no le gusto como yo misma y tampoco le gusto como una chica normal. [Quitándose el maquillaje] Simplemente no le gusto. Suspiro. Fui una tonta en creer que podía funcionar como un ser mortal y en balde desperdicie la ropa que me medio la bisabuela Harriet, pero aun si lo usare en otra ocasión.

Ven como saca su ataúd para abrirlo y meterse para descansar.

**Selena**: Pobrecita.

**Harriet**: Bueno, ya que la forma normal de bisnietas no funciono creo que ya es momento de ayudar.

**Selena**: ¿Y qué es lo que hará?

**Harriet**: Pues me iré a tomar algo prestado del parque de mini golf, mientras que tú iras a la casa de Rocky a observarlo.

**Selena**: ¿Qué?

**Harriet**: Confía en mí.

**Selena**: Esta bien, lo veo mañana. [Yéndose]

Al día siguiente, Harriet se encontraba flotando encima de la cocina mirando un reloj de bolsillo hasta que apareció Selena subiendo desde el piso.

**Harriet**: Vaya a esta hora que llegas ya que Lincoln y su amigo Rusty están aquí con Rocky.

**Selena**: Hubiera llegado un poco más temprano pero me distraje hablando con Abran Lincoln.

**Harriet**: ¿Y qué fue que lo descubriste?

**Selena**: Pues descubrí que Rocky estaba haciendo algo interesante en su casa que de seguro lo aprendió de cierta persona que conoce y que su hermano mayor le tiene fobia a la sangre.

Justo en ese momento ven a entrar a Lucy que se usa su mano para no ver a los chicos para luego abrir el refrigerador y llevarse una sorpresa cuando lo cierra.

**Lucy**: ¡Ahhhh! (Viendo que era Rocky) Oh, hola.

**Rocky**: [Agarrando los refrescos] Ah, hola. ¿Tu cabello es negro otra vez?

**Lucy**: Si, la rubia no era en realidad yo trataba de ser una chica normal, pero creo que seré yo misma.

**Rocky**: Me alegra oír eso.

**Lucy**: Gracias, bueno hasta luego. ¡Espera, de verdad! Pero cuando nos conocimos todo el tiempo huías, crie que yo te dama miedo.

**Rocky**: Para ser honesto yo creía que eras súper genial y no podía pensar en que decir, así que solo corría.

Ambos se sonrojan.

**Lucy**: Oye, mi colección de ataúdes está en el sótano, ¿quieres ir haberlo?

**Rocky**: Claro, eso sería divertido. Siempre y cuando no caiga en uno.

**Lucy**: Hecho. (Rocky le da un refresco)

Harriet y Selena sonríen por la escena, pero pronto se les quita cuando ven a Leo entrar a la cocina.

**Leo**: Hola, Lucy.

**Lucy**: Oh, ho. (Poniéndose nerviosa)

**Leo**: Tú debes ser el hermano de Rusty, verdad.

**Rocky**: ¿Si, me llamo Rocky y tú quién eres?

**Leo**: Soy Leo Loud, el hermano mayor de Lucy. [Dándole la mano] Ahora si me permites necesito hablar un momento con mi hermana.

Rocky se va tranquilamente de la cocina para ir a la puerta del sótano.

**Leo**: Se ve que ese Rocky es un buen chico y ahora entiendo por qué te gusta. [Sacando un refresco]

**Lucy**: ¡¿Qué?! (Sonrojando a Lucy)

**Leo**: Oye, en serio pensabas que no iba enterar y además te prometo que no lo echare de la casa a patadas al menos que él te haga daño o si lo engañas tendremos una larga charla.

**Lucy**: Clásico de ti.

Lucy comienza a caminar para salir de la cocina, los fantasmas de Selena y Harriet salen de la casa sabiendo que las cosas resultaron ser buenos.

**Selena**: Algo me dice que Lucy y Rocky serán una bonita pareja.

**Harriet**: Solo espero que le guste el regalo que le deje en el sótano.

En el sótano, Lucy se encontraba mostrándoles sus ataúdes a Rocky hasta llegar a uno que lo llamo la atención.

**Lucy**: ¿Qué raro?

**Rocky**: ¿Qué pasa?

**Lucy**: Este es el ataúd fraile 2000 con interior forrarlo de tercio pelo, pero yo no recuerdo que tuviera uno.

Ambos lo abren para ver que dentro tenía una rosa negra junta una foto que agarro Lucy.

**Rocky**: ¿Y esa foto vieja?

**Lucy**: ¡Wow! Es una foto de mis bisabuelos de jóvenes.

Le muestra la foto a Rocky para que la viera.

**Rocky**: Oye, te ves igual a tu bisabuela.

**Lucy**: Mi bisabuela se llamaba Harriet y que está a su lado es mi bisabuelo Loud.

**Rocky**: ¿Y cómo se llama?

**Lucy**: Siéndote honesta no me acuerdo del nombre de mi bisabuelo, pero lo que si se, era que bisabuela Harriet lo amaba aunque fuera una persona mortal. (Rocky agarra la rosa negra para dárselo a Lucy)

En la foto se veía como Harriet estaba parado con su esposo que estaba sentado en una silla ambos sonriendo.

**Rocky**: Sabes, te puedo ayudar mejorar la receta de la sangre falsa si quieres.

**Lucy**: Momento, ¿sabes hacer sangre falsa?

**Rocky**: Si, ya me intereso como tú lo hiciste e hice la prueba en mi casa.

* * *

**Bueno, después de ver terminado con "Los Nicktoons Regresan" por fin pude publicar un nuevo capítulo en de esta historia y descuiden ya que igual siguiere con las demás historias pendientes.**

**Y además que solo espero que les haya gustado este capítulo debido que le hice muchos cambios para que fuera diferente del original.**


	43. Viaje Autotastico

Todo inicia con Rita Loud dentro de Camionzilla mientras que estaba haciendo empujado por la familia Loud.

**Rita**: Muy bien chicos, sigan haciéndolo.

Afuera se veía a todos empujando la parte de atrás.

**Lori**: Lola, no estás en un desfile. (Se ve a Lola encima de Camionzilla saludando) Baja y ayúdanos a empujar.

**Leo**: Dejarla a cuando se caiga de Camionzilla no la vamos ayudar.

**Lincoln**: Mamá, esta es la tercera vez que camionzilla falla esta semana. No crees que es tiempo de cambiarla.

**Lana**: ¡Momento! ¿Qué Leo no lo había reparado?

**Leo**: Solo raparle los asientos aquel día para el paseo familiar.

**Rita**: [Desde la ventana] Me encantaría un auto nuevo, es su padre y su hermano Leo que no quieren.

**Leo**: Y por una obvia razón, ya que Camionzilla le perteneció a al padre de papá y a su abuelo. Así que Camionzilla es una reliquia de la familia Loud.

**Rita**: Si y algún día su padre se lo pasara a Lincoln.

Lincoln deja empujar por las palabras que dijo su mamá y sus hermanas se burlan de eso.

**Leo**: Chicas, no se burlen de Lincoln.

**Lincoln**: ¿Y porque no se lo da a Leo, ya que él es el Loud mayor?

**Leo**: Es que yo ya tengo mi propio auto.

Momentos después llegan a la casa Loud estacionando a Camionzilla y todos comienzan a descansar.

**Rita**: [Bajando de Camionzilla] Gracias por su ayuda y Leo me podías prestar tu auto después de la cena para mi clase de cerámica.

**Leo**: Claro mamá.

Ambos comenzaron a irse para entrar a la casa Loud dejando a los demás que comenzaron a descansar y hablar.

**Lynn**: De haber una forma de convencer a papá y a Leo de comprar un nuevo auto familiar.

**Luan**: Ya oíste a mamá, nuestros argumentos serán frénanos. (Riéndose) Entienden.

**Lori**: En especial con Leo, ya que a él le canta las cosas anticuadas como su máquina de escribir que le regalo la bisabuela Harriet y no dejaría que cambiarían a camionzilla por uno nuevo.

**Lincoln**: Al menos que inventamos algo subliminal y distraigamos a Leo para que no se cuenta.

Las chicas se ponen de acuerdo con la excepción de Leni que no entendió.

**Lucy**: Esperen, ¿en dónde está Lola?

**Lola**: ¡Fui derribada por una rama de un árbol hace 3 calles! (Llega toda lastimada) Gracias por notarlo. [Yéndose]

**Lori**: Pues te lo mereces.

Más tarde en la cocina, Lynn se encontraba terminando de cocinar dándoselo a Lucy en un plato para llevárselo a su padre con Leo a su lado comiendo.

**Lucy**: Aquí tienes papá. [Mostrándole la comida] Te preparamos unos nuevos autos cake con zarzamora.

**Sr. Lynn**: Oh. (Agarrándolo para comenzar comer)

**Lana**: ¿Esa es una camisa nueva? Autotastico con ella.

**Luna**: Es cierto, como un auto nuevo.

**Sr.** **Lynn**: Gracias chicas.

**Lincoln**: Ups, tienes una mancha en forma de auto nuevo. [Apareciendo con una servilleta]

**Leo**: ¿Okey? ¿Qué rayos está pasando…?

En ese momento aparece Lynn con una torre de hot cakes.

**Lynn**: Leo, te reto comerte esta torre de hot cakes cubierto de tanto miel y mermelada de fresa que son tus favoritos en el menor tiempo posible. (Leo se encontraba con la boca abierta salivando)

**Leo**: ¡Reto aceptado! [Comenzando a comer rápido]

Ya en la noche, Lori se encontraba haciendo su tarea en mesa del comedor y lado se encontraba Leo leyendo una novela hasta que paso el señor Lynn.

**Lori**: ¡Papá! ¿Puedes ayudarme con este problema? Si la camioneta del señor Cloud se descompone a 16 kilómetros de su oficina, ¿qué tan tarde llegara el señor "Cloud" a una importante cita?

**Sr. Lynn**: Bueno, basándome en mi experiencia del martes pasado. Diría unas 3 horas y además que llegara sudado.

**Lori**: Gracias. (Poniendo una sonrisa)

**Sr. Lynn**: No hay porque hija. [Yéndose silbado]

**Leo**: [Dejando de leer] Sabes, es curioso que si le quitas la letra c a la palabra Cloud sonara ahora a Loud que es nuestro apellido.

Justo aparece Lucy asustando a Lori.

**Lucy**: Leo, necesito que vengas a mi habitación ayudarme con algo importante.

**Leo**: Claro, lo que sea por una de mis hermanas.

Leo y Lucy se iban del comedor dejando a Lori sola. Al día siguiente en la mañana, el señor Lynn se encontraba dormido hasta que un olor lo despertó.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Qué es ese delicioso olor? Huele pan caliente, rosas y cachorritos en todo uno.

**Lisa**: [Desde la puerta] Es mi último experimento, he creado un toxicarte aroma a auto nuevo. (Rocía un poco)

**Sr. Lynn**: ¡Espera! Los autos nuevos huelen así, no tenía idea. No sé qué me está pasando, pero de pronto, ¡Es momento que los Loud tengan una nueva camioneta!

Arriba en la habitación de Leo, él se encontraba dormido hasta que se despertó gritando cayendo de la cama.

**Leo**: ¡Presiento que papá acaba decir que va a comprar una nueva camioneta remplazando a Camionzilla! [Levantándose rápido]

Leo corrió rápido hacia abajo llegando rápido a la habitación de sus padre sin querer chocando con sus hermanas Lola y Lana.

**Lana**: ¡Auch!

**Lola**: ¡Oye, que te pasa Leo! ¡Ten más cuidado!

**Leo**: Lo siento, Lola y Lana.

**Sr. Lynn**: Leo, llegas tiempo. Ya que el día hoy iré comprar una nueva camioneta para la familia Loud.

**Leo**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Sr. Lynn**: Si, no es fabuloso.

**Leo**: ¿Acaso debes estar bromando, papá?

**Sr. Lynn**: No.

Leo apunto desmayarse dice unas palabras al resto de su familia.

**Leo**: Sé que son culpa suya y mamá tú no te salvas de la culpa. [Desmayándose]

**Lisa**: Estará bien.

Minutos más tarde, los Loud escucharon el ruido de un claxon para abrir la puerta viendo como el señor Lynn venía con la nueva y moderna camioneta familiar.

**Familia Loud**: ¡Oooooh!

**Sr. Lynn**: ¿No es una belleza…?

**Leo**: No. (Interrumpiéndolo)

**Sr. Lynn**: Me enamore al momento que hice la prueba de manejo. [Sacando un control] Miren esto.

Presiona un botón haciendo que las puertas de la nueva camioneta se abren y toda la familia Loud con la excepción de Leo, comienzan a correr para entrar pero chocando cuando el señor Lynn cierra las puerta.

**Sr. Lynn**: No tan rápido, esta camioneta es nueva y quiero conservarlo así. Sin zapatos, desde ahora usaran protectores. [Sacando unos protectores] Ahora formados para inspección.

**Leo**: Yo no, gracias… (Hasta que es jalado por Rita)

**Rita**: Vamos, Leo. Yo no creo que un paseo por la camioneta nueva te mate.

La inspección duro mucho tiempo que esta incluso se hizo de noche hasta terminar con Lana.

**Sr. Lynn**: Aja, no hay pisadas de vómito o evacuaciones intestinales. Puedes pasar.

Lana entra para después de ultimo al señor Lynn. Adentro se veía todo la familia feliz, menos Leo que tenía una cara de gruñón con los brazos cruzados.

**Sr. Lynn**: Bien familia, debemos un paseo.

El señor Lynn comienza dar reversa un poco la camioneta para luego ir adelante deteniéndose.

**Sr. Lynn**: Muy bien, todo el mundo fuera. (Todos comienzan a quejarse) Escuchen, no queremos acumular el kilometraje a Verónica.

**Lincoln**: ¿Quién?

**Leo**: Posiblemente sea el nombre que le puso papá a esta horrible nueva camioneta.

**Sr. Lynn**: (Jadeando) Como te atreves a decir esa palabra a mí hermoso bebe. Ahora todo el mundo afuera.

**Leo**: Así como te atreviste a cambiar a Camionzilla. [Saliendo primero]

El resto sale igual para entrar a la casa hasta que se acercó Lori.

**Lori**: Papá, ¿puedo usar a Verónica mañana?

**Sr. Lynn**: (Riéndose) Oh, es en serio. Lo siento, solo yo la conducirle.

**Rita**: [Apareciendo] ¿Y yo por su puesto?

**Sr. Lynn**: (Riéndose) ¿También es en serio?

**Leo (Voz)**: ¡Pues yo no usaría esa porquería de camioneta aunque fuera el fin del mundo!

**Sr. Lynn**: ¡Leo! ¡Si vuelves a insultar a Verónica te castigare por un mes!

**Leo (Voz)**: ¡Ya tengo 19 años, papá!

**Rita**: Al menos podemos pedir prestado el auto de Leo.

**Leo (Voz)**: ¡Ni sequiaran lo piensen mamá y Lori, ya que no les voy a prestar a Selena porque ahora estoy molesto!

**Lori**: Mejor olvidarlo.

Al día siguiente, Leo se encontraba en pórtico de la casa leyendo la novela de terror "Christine", mientras que su padre se encontraba lavando a Verónica.

**Lincoln**: (Apareciendo) Papá, ¿qué llevas puesto?

**Sr. Lynn**: Es un chaleco de cuencas, tengo los que hace juego. Uno para mí y uno para Verónica.

El señor Lynn la puerta del conductor mostrándole a Lincoln el asiento con las cuencas.

**Lincoln**: Ah, wow. Eso, es wow. Escucha, ¿puedes llevarme…?

**Sr. Lynn**: [Cerrando la puerta] No puedo hijo. Verónica y yo tenemos planeado una salida muy especial.

Hasta que escucho el ruido de un pájaro haciendo que agarre el sopla hojas y encenderlo.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses amigo! [Yéndose corriendo]

**Leo**: (Apareciendo) Bueno Lincoln, ¿A dónde quieres ir? [Sacando las llaves de su auto]

**Lincoln**: Ah, creí que estabas molesto…

**Leo**: El hecho que este molesto con ustedes que hayan convencido que papá que remplace a Camionzilla, no significa que no los pueda ayudar a ir a un lugar lejos. Además me dijo mamá que fuera a comprar los comestibles y traer a Luan de la escuela.

Unos pendientes después. En la sala de la casa Loud, todos, con la excepción de Lori y Leni, se encontraban hablando del tema de Verónica.

**Lincoln**: Muy bien, todos sabemos porque estamos aquí. Papá esta fuera de control con la nueva camioneta.

**Luan**: Si, casi nos hace extrañar a Camionzilla.

**Lana**: Era un pedazo de… (Es pellizcado por Leo) ¡Auch! ¡Oye, que te pasa!

**Leo**: Nadie le dice pedazo de basura a una reliquia familiar.

**Lana**: Okey. Era una reliquia familiar pero podíamos ser nosotros mismos.

**Lincoln**: Entonces, tenemos que convencer a papá de cambiar a Verónica y convencerlo de traer a Camionzilla.

**Lisa**: Es muy fácil decirlo. [Desde la ventana]

Todos comienzan a ver desde la ventana al señor Lynn cerca de Verónica.

**Sr. Lynn**: Verónica, aceptarías este llavero como símbolo de mi amor verdadero.

Desde la ventana.

**Rita**: ¡Ah, por san pedro!

**Leo**: Si, papá se volvió como uno de los protagonistas de mi novela de terror "Christine" es una suerte que Verónica no sea rojo y nos quiera matar a todos.

**Lincoln**: Parase que hay que hacer subliminal nuevo.

**Leo**: ¿Cómo que subliminal? (Todos dejaron de ver en la ventana)

**Lynn**: Ah, es que de esa forma logramos convencer a papá de comprar la nueva camioneta.

**Leo**: ¿Y cómo es posible que no me diera cuenta?

**Lori**: Es que te distrajimos para que no te dieras cuenta.

**Lucy: **Escucha, lamentamos haberte hecho eso.

**Rita**: Si, ayudarnos para que tu padre pueda recuperar a Camionzilla.

Leo: (Suspira con los brazos cruzados) Está bien. Solo porque se di culparon y provéeteme que no volverán a convencer a papá de comprar otra camioneta nueva.

**Todos**: ¡Lo prometemos!

**Leo**: Bien.

Momentos después. En la cocina, el señor Lynn se encontraba leyendo el periódico hasta que Lynn y Lucy le trajeron comida.

**Lucy**: Papá, te hicimos Pizzilla. Pizza en forma de Camionzilla.

**Lynn**: Debe traerte algunos unos recuerdos, verdad.

**Sr. Lynn**: (Tomando la pizza pero se le cae) Seguro que sí, todo se le cae igual a Camionzilla. (Riéndose) Me alegra que haya ido.

Para otro intento, el señor Lynn se encontraba lavando a Verónica hasta que apareció Rita.

**Rita**: Me voy a trabajar querido, sé que no puedes confiar en mí para usar a Verónica. Así que a partir de ahora compartirle el auto con mi compañero Brandon, ya sabes el que gano el concurso de señor musculoso de Royal Woods.

Y justo llega Brandon en su auto rojo, pero parase que al señor Lynn no le afecta.

**Sr. Lynn**: Aja, si cariño. [Saca su teléfono] Verónica, sonríe. Esto estará en nuestro blog. [Tomándose una selfie]

Rita a ver que no funciono darle celos a su esposo se fue molesta al auto de Brandon para decirle que se ponga la camisa y luego e irse. Desde la ventana, todo lo vieron Leo y Lincoln.

**Leo**: Ni siquiera dándole celos a papá funciono.

**Lincoln**: Tendremos que mejorar nuestro juego.

Más tarde, el señor Lynn salía de la casa hablando.

**Sr. Lynn**: Bueno, podríamos dar podíamos dar una vuelta por la manzana. (Jadeando)

Se llevó la sorpresa que a Verónica le quitaron las llantas y los responsables fueron Lana y Leo que se ocultaron atrás.

**Sr. Lynn**: Verónica ha sido atacada. (EL resto de la familia aparece)

Lincoln: Lo siento, papá. Tal vez haya una lección en esto, no podemos tener un auto tan lindo en nuestra entrada.

**Sr.** **Lynn**: Tienes razón. ¡Todos a limpiar la cochera! Estarás a salvo allí camioneta.

La cochera se abre revelando el auto de Leo y unas cajas que la rodean.

**Sr. Lynn**: Leo, hazme el favor de quitar tu auto para meter a Verónica. Tenemos que protegerla antes del atardecer.

**Leo**: Eh, no. [Yéndose]

Cuando Leo se iba a la casa se comenzó retorcerse de enojo sin saber porque. Minutos después, todos se encontraban en la sala cansados por la cochera.

**Lynn**: Bueno, ese fue duro.

**Luna**: Enfrentaremos, jamás haremos que papá traiga a Camionzilla de nuevo.

**Sr. Lynn**: (Apareciendo y jadea) Traer a Camionzilla, ¿de que estas hablando, no te gusta a Verónica?

**Lincoln**: Ella está bien, el único problema, bueno, eres tú.

**Lola**: Si, te has vuelto un esquino y francamente un poco desquiciado.

**Leo**: Además de obsesionado.

**Sr. Lynn**: Eso no es justo.

**Leo**: No lo es papá iste que fuera por Luan que regresaba caminando de la escuela.

**Sr. Lynn**: Fui muy claro con la política de estornudar.

**Lisa**: Y no aprecio que tenga obligada usar este escudo anti saliva. [Teniéndolo puesto en la cabeza]

**Sr. Lynn**: Ya veo lo que pasa aquí, no toleran lo felices que somos Verónica y yo juntos así que nos quieren separar. Que vergüenza familia, que vergüenza.

Leo que se encontraba sentado en el sofá comenzó apretar los dientes, poner sus ojos rojos y poner la cara roja sonando como tetera.

**Leo**: ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Ya no soporto esto!

Todos se asustan por el grito y ver come se acerca a Leo a su padre.

**Leo**: ¡Vergüenza, papá! ¡Vergüenza! ¡A ti debería darte vergüenza por haber desacerté la camioneta que usaba tu padre y tu abuelo, en especial que Lincoln seria el siguiente Loud en recibirlo! ¡Además desde que apareció esa fea y horrible camioneta nueva te has olvidado de tus hijos y de tu esposa, además que lo tratas como tu favorito! ¡Algo que jamás harías debido que siempre tu padre prefiero a tu hermano en lugar de ti!

Eso ultimo hizo que se desmayara de repente y todos jadean debido que eso era un tema que no le gustaba recordar el señor Lynn de su niñez.

**Sr. Lynn**: (Lagrimea) Bueno, si me disculpan. Estaré afuera dando un paseo con Verónica en el centro. [Yéndose]

El señor Lynn se iba de la casa Loud, mientras que el resto se acercaba ver a Leo tirando para ser volteando por Lisa revelando algo que los sorprendió.

**Rita**: ¡Oh, por Dios!

**Lincoln**: Tiene el ojo izquierdo normal, pero el derecho...

**Lucy**: Lo tiene de color rojo sangre.

En lugar desconocido y oscuro, se veía como Leo comenzaba abrir los ojos viendo en donde estaba.

**Leo**: ¿Qué este lugar?

**¿? (Voz)**: Vaya que es una sorpresa en verte aquí Leo Loud.

Voltea viendo como una persona se encontraba en una mesa con una máquina de escribir hasta que se voltio haciendo que Leo lo reconozca.

**Leo**: ¡Rage!

**Rage**: Así es, bienvenido a lado oscuro de tu cabeza donde suelo estar. [Escribiendo en la máquina de escribir] Por cierto, fue muy divertido de cómo le gritabas a tu padre y en especial que lo hiciste llorar.

**Leo**: ¿De seguro tienes que ver algo con eso?

**Rage**: Sí y no. Debido que ahorita me encuentro un estado débil, pero eso no significa que tengas cierta influencia de mí.

**Leo**: ¿A qué te refieres?

**Rage**: Que en cuanto te enojas a niveles altos de lo normal del tuyo, tendrás ciertos ataques de ira que hará que no lo controles. Además de herir a las personas de forma sentimental o física en casos extremos y por supuesto que uno de tus ojos se volverán igual a los míos. (Riéndose)

**Leo**: ¿Y para que me lo estás diciendo?

**Rage**: Es solo para recordar que aunque que este débil eso no deja que sigo siendo una gran amenaza para ti y tu familia. Además que yo soy el principal antagonista de tu vida. Por cierto, respira hondo.

**Leo**: ¿Qué?

De regreso en la casa, Lana le había tirado agua a la cara a Leo haciendo que reaccionada para levantarse.

**Leo**: ¿Qué paso?

**Lola**: Te desmayaste.

**Lisa**: Aparte uno de tus ojos era de color rojo sangre de Rage.

**Rita**: ¿Entonces está todo bien?

**Leo**: Si, aparte que llame encargue del problema de Rage que ese encuentra débil todavía.

De pronto escuchan sonar un claxon y la voz del señor Lynn.

**Sr. Lynn (Voz)**: ¡Familia! ¡Lo lamento, tenía razón!

Todos salen viendo al señor Lynn todavía en Verónica.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¿Quién quiere devuelta Camionzilla? (Todos se acercan y el abre la puerta con el control)

**Lynn**: ¿Pero no tenemos protectores?

**Sr. Lynn**: Ah, eso ya no importa. Solo suban sus bellos pies lodosos aquí.

Todos se vente rápido a Verónica con la excepción de Leo.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¿No piensas subir?

**Leo**: Después de todo que te dije aun si quieres que suba. (Dijo de forma a avergonzada)

**Sr. Lynn**: Escucha, cierta parte tenías razón que fue malo que haya cambiado la camioneta que le perteneció por generaciones a la familia Loud. Así que sube hijo mío y recuperamos a Camionzilla.

Leo sonríe y sube la camioneta para luego cerrar puerta yéndose todos rápido hasta llegar rápido a la tienda de automóviles.

**Sr. Lynn**: [Bajando de Verónica con las llaves] Hola, quiero devolver esta camioneta. No me sirvió.

**Señor**: Bien señor. [Agrando las llaves]

**Sr. Lynn**: Y quiero comprar mi antigua camioneta.

**Señor**: No es posible lo vendí como chata… (Hasta que apareció Leo que lo comienza ahorcar al señor)

**Leo**: Nadie le dice chatarra a Camionzilla. (Pero el señor Lynn hace que lo deje a ahorcar)

**Sr. Lynn**: Leo, cálmate.

En esos momentos llegan Lori y Leni con un empleado del lugar con un auto rosado cantando una canción de la radio.

**Sr. Lynn**: [Acercándose] Necesitamos este auto para prueba de manejo ahora.

**Leo**: Además eso explica en donde estuvieron todo este tiempo.

**Lori**: Papá, creo que Steve tubo suficiente por un día.

**Steve**: ¿Estas bromando? Esto fue asombroso, mis uñas nunca estuvieron literalmente tan bien. Sea lo quieran hacer, me uno.

Toda la familia Loud se subió al auto rosado yendo rápido hacia la chatarrería en donde bajan para comenzar a buscar a Camionzilla por un rato hasta que lo encontró Lincoln.

Lincoln: ¡Oigan, allí esta! [Señalando]

Ven como Camionzilla estaba siendo punto de ser aplastado por una maquina hasta que Lana tuvo una idea.

**Lana**: [Sacando una resortera] Papá, pásame una cuenca.

Dispara la cuenta atildándole al café del señor que lo iba aplastar haciendo que se descompusiera la máquina.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¿Quiero comprar esta camioneta?

**Señor**: ¿En serio? ¿Este trozo de…?

Leo lanza contra el señor comenzando golpearlo que hasta incluso se escuchaba los gritos del señor.

**Rita**: ¡Leo Loud! ¡Detente! (Leo se detiene de golpear)

**Señor**: ¡Mi pierna!

**Leo**: Jamás vuelvas decir trozo de basura a una reliquia familiar. [Amenazándolo]

**Sr. Lynn**: Así es, ya que es parte de la familia Loud.

Más tarde, Rita y el señor Lynn se encontraba dentro de Camionzilla.

**Rita**: Gracias por renunciar a Verónica querido, sé que fue un gran sacrificio.

**Sr. Lynn**: ¿Cuál Verónica? (Se comienzan a reír los dos) Me alegro que todos estemos juntos en Camionzilla.

**Lincoln**: También a nosotros.

Se veía al resto de la familiar atrás con la excepción de Leo.

**Rita**: ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que lleguemos?

**Leo (Voz)**: Todavia falta algunas calles más mamá.

Resulta que Leo se encontraba dentro de su auto bochito Selena manejándolo mientras jala a Camionzilla con una cuerda.

**Leo**: Es bueno que todo sea normal y feliz.

Mientras dentro de la cabeza, Rage había terminando escribir para luego sacar un contenedor abriéndolo para liberar un vapor que respira.

**Rage**: Igual yo estoy feliz. Por cierto, gracias por un poco de vapor de enojo y sufrimiento. (Iluminado sus ojos para reírse)

* * *

**Solo espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, ademas de la breve aparición de Rage para recordares que todavía es una amenaza en esta historia.**


End file.
